Love and Art
by Starfish81
Summary: Fitz is a big time art Rep & owner of Grant Art inc. He's the big shot that everyone wants to know. Olivia is a young and hopeful artist hoping to branch out her art beyond her friends shop. What happens when Olivia meets with Fitz for a job at his company? How will Fitz deal with his obligation to his company, while dealing with new and growing Feelings for the newest staff member
1. Chapter One: Meeting Mr Grant

**Love and Art**

 **Chapter One: Meeting Mr. Grant**

 _Ring Ring Ring_

"Ugh!" Olivia groaned at the ringing house phone on her nightstand, waking her up from her peaceful sleep. She blindly reached over to the phone, keeping her head buried in her pillow. "Okay Okay." Olivia finally popped her head up from the sheets, looking at her nightstand reading eight in the morning. "Christ." She mumbled, before answering her phone.

"Hello." Olivia answered, trying to clear the sleep from her voice. She didn't know why, the person calling her should it was eight in the morning.

"Hello, may I speak to Olivia Pope."

"This is she."

"Hi Ms. Pope, this is Mr. Grant's office with a curtesy call, reminding you of your two o'clock meeting with Mr. Grant."

"Uh yes thank you." Olivia rolled her eyes. She'd had this meeting on her calendar for two weeks she was not gonna forget.

"Have a nice day ma'am."

"You do the same." Olivia hung up the phone, ready to fling herself back on her bed, when she heard a knock on the door. Knowing her roommate wasn't gonna get up to answer the door, Olivia groaned again and dramatically hopped out the bed. Without grabbing her robe to cover her long-sleeved t-shirt she was wearing, Olivia clumsily walked out her room and down the hall to the steps. She could barely see, because the curtains were closed, keeping the morning sunlight out.

"Okay I'm coming." Olivia said, opening the door without looking through the peephole, a habit she was trying to stop. Olivia swung the door open, and mentally cursed herself for not checking to see who was there first.

"Hey baby."

Olivia sighed, "Roger what are you doing here?" Olivia now regretted not grabbing her robe, as Roger eyed her up and down. Nearly salivating at the sight of Olivia's bare thighs in her shirt and knee high socks.

"What, a man can't come see his girlfriend?"

"A girlfriend yes, but not an ex-girlfriend."

"Oh come on peaches, I said I was sorry. I know you didn't mean that." Roger tried to pull Olivia into him, but she pushed him off her and took his hands off her waist.

"Yes I did Roger. I mean it this time okay, this isn't like the times before. I'm not changing my mind this time."

"Come on baby, why you doing me like this? You know I love you girl."

"Yeah and you have a heck of a way of showing it."

"Well why don't I show you now." Roger pulled Olivia to him a second time, this time managing to grip her face in his hands and kissed her.

"Roger." Olivia said, trying to pry her face from Roger's. "Roger- stop. Stop I mean it." Roger stopped kissing her, but still kept her trapped to him, with his arms around her waist.

"When you gonna stop teasing me peaches?" Roger whispered against her mouth.

"I'm not teasing anyone, and stop calling me peaches." Olivia tried not to smile, but she eventually felt the corners of her mouth turn up. He knew she hated when he called her that. Roger smirked back at her, knowing he was knocking down some of Olivia's wall. "Roger have you been drinking?"

"Nope." Roger said, leaning his head down to rest on Olivia's shoulder.

"Really? Because you can barely stand and you're putting all your weight on me. Plus you've been slurring your words since you got here and your breath smells like an entire bar."

Roger groaned, knowing he had been caught. "Peaches."

"You said you were gonna stop drinking."

"That was before you kicked me out of your house in the middle of the night."

Olivia sighed again, "Okay Roger you need to go home. I told you I wasn't doing this anymore." Olivia pushed his head off her shoulder, and he stumbled back before leaning on the doorframe.

"Come on baby, you gonna make me go home alone like this?" Roger asked, "I came here in a cab, but I think I gave him all my money. I don't even know how much I gave him."

Olivia eyed him with her best evil eye. She knew she was gonna give in, she didn't have the heart to shut the door on him. If something happened to him going home, she'd feel responsible and never forgive herself.

Without giving him an answer, Olivia rolled her eyes, and walked away from the door. Roger smiled, as he followed in behind her. After he shut and locked the door behind him, he walked up behind Olivia on the steps.

"Uh-uh, no. You sleep down here." Olivia pushed him back in the direction of the living room. "The couch is very comfortable."

"Come on peaches. I won't try anything, I promise. We can just cuddle." Roger pleaded, knowing he was lying.

"Forget it." Olivia threw a blanket and pillow at him, from the closet. "Goodnight."

"It's morning baby!" Roger yelled up the stairs, before he heard Olivia's door shut behind her. A little after she left, he tried to go up to her room, but unfortunately for him, Olivia was smart enough to lock her door.

 **X**

A couple of hours later, Olivia woke up to the smell of coffee, instantly waking her. Not because she wanted any, but because she hated the smell of coffee, it always made her gag. Checking her clock, she say it was almost eleven. They always started late in her house. Most people would be out the door by now, but since she didn't have a regular nine to five job, her schedule was more laid back.

After brushing her teeth and washing her face, Olivia put on a pair of running shorts, and made her way downstairs. She had hoped Roger had went home, but she knew he hadn't. And since there was coffee making, she knew her roommate had seen Roger.

"Good morning." Olivia said, as she walked into the kitchen to make some tea.

"Don't you good morning me, what is that lazy ass bum doing on our couch. You said you wouldn't take him back this time." Olivia roommate and twin sister answered back. Alex was Olivia's older fraternal older twin sister. Sam was the loud and vibrant one of the two, as where Olivia was more laid back and quiet. Everyone could see the resemblance for them to be sisters, but no one every guessed that they were twins born just minutes apart.

Alex and Olivia were both the same 5'2 height, and both had a caramel colored complexion, with dark brown hair and big brown eyes. Olivia had naturally thick and loose curly hair, were as Alex had thin and straight hair. Olivia had light freckles covering her face and Alex's were covering her arm.

"Lexi please don't start."

"No it's too late for all that okay, because I started when I walked down the steps and saw that asshole drooling on my new silk pillow. I thought you were done with him Liv."

Olivia sighed, "I am done. He just came here this morning, and he was drunk and-"

"Oh what a shocker, what else is new? The man stays drunk, he lives at the bottom of a whiskey bottle." Alex said. She hated Roger and would always hate him. To her he was nothing but a no good drunk and not good enough for her sister.

"Olivia you said you were done with him. You said you were done, when he showed up at the center drunk off his ass, shouting and cursing at the kids. Olivia you almost lost your job! Do you not remember all the shit he's put you through?!"

"Yes I remember Alex." Olivia kept her voice calm, she was never really one for confrontation. It was always Alex's job to be the hot head.

"So why is he here then?!"

"He had no money, he gave the cab driver all him money to bring him here. He doesn't have a car, not that I would've let him drive. I mean what was I supposed to do, throw him out on his behind."

"That's exactly what you should've done." Alex replied, with no trace of sympathy for Roger.

"And that's why you're the evil twin." Olivia laughed. "Besides he's not a bad guy Lex."

"He's a lazy drunk Olivia."

"Yeah and daddy had the same problem."

"But daddy accepted that he had a problem and got help, and has been sober ever since. Don't you dare compare him to dad, because they're nothing alike.

Alex poured her coffee in a travel mug. "I just worry about you Liv, you know that."

"I know." Olivia walked around the island and wrapped her arms around Alex in a side hug. "And I love you for it. But could we please stop. I'm supposed to be in a good mood this morning remember. I have my meeting today."

"Fine." Alex gave in, "You have your meeting with Grant today?"

"Yep." Olivia replied, pouring her coffee into her favorite oversized mug, and hopped on one of the bar chairs with her feet curled up on the chair.

"You nervous?"

"Of course I am. But I'm excited too. I really don't wanna screw this up. If I can get this guy to agree to put m paintings in his gallery, do you know what kind of publicity that could get me? I'd finally be able to show my art in some of the major galleries instead of just the little local one's here. I mean not that I'm not grateful, of course I am. I mean without Valerie, I would still be trying to sell my art on the streets."

"Who is this Grant guy anyway? What is he like an agent?"

"Yeah sort of. He discovers new artist and artistry. He sort of takes them under his wing and promotes them. He gets you at out there to the major leagues. I just hope he likes mine."

"Don't worry he will. Everyone we know knows how talented you are, and so will he. And if he doesn't, he's and asshole." Alex said, making Olivia laugh, causing some of her nerves to ease. "Just do me a favor Liv." Alex said seriously.

"What?"

"Please don't wear those baggy, ratty old overalls to your meeting."

Olivia rolled her eyes, knowing exactly which pair of overalls her sister was talking about. "I wasn't planning on it Lex."

"I'm just saying, you wear those things everywhere."

"I won't wear the overalls."

"Thank you." Alex checked her watch, and noticed she had to leave. "Alright I have to get to work."

"Shouldn't you already be there? It's after eleven." Olivia asked.

"Yeah, but I woke up a little later than I should have. So I called Mark and told him that my car wouldn't start."

"Lex there's nothing wrong with your car."

"And he doesn't need to know that. There's some croissants next to the stove, and I made some fruit salad. I know you don't eat breakfast, but you need to eat. " Alex grabbed her gym bag off the floor, "I have practice tonight, so I might not be home until late. Don't wait up." Alex kissed Olivia's cheek, before making her way out the kitchen.

As she was walking out the kitchen, Roger showed up, almost bumping into her. Alex groaned and rolled her eyes. She never felt the need to hide her distain for Roger. She didn't like him and made damn well sure he knew.

"Hey Alex." Roger said, trying to shield his eyes from the light.

"Roger." Alex said evenly. "Bye Liv, I love you." Alex spoke, without taking her eyes off Roger.

"Love you too." Olivia said, before Alex walked out the kitchen. She made sure to bump into Roger's shoulder, and slam the front door on her way out, to make his hangover headache worse.

"I see she still doesn't like me."

"And she never will." Olivia replied, "Not that it matters, you won't be around anymore." Olivia got off the chair to get Roger and aspirin and orange juice.

"Liv please not this again."

"Roger I told you I was serious this time." Olivia gave him the pills and juice. After he took the pills, Olivia put a croissant in his hand and started walking him to the door. "I can give you cab fare."

"I don't need your money Olivia." Roger snapped.

"How do you plan on getting home then?"

"What do you care?" Roger roughly grabbed him coat off the back of the couch and slammed the door on his way out.

 **X**

After painting for a little while, then getting her portfolio ready for her meeting with Mr. Grant, Olivia took a shower and got dressed. Trying to listen to her sister, Olivia opted to not wear her favorite pair of jeans. Which just happened to be baggy with small holes and paint splattered on them. She wore a dark blue long sleeve dress that stopped just above her knees. She put on a pair of black tights to fight off the cold and a pair of black ballerina flats. Olivia didn't wear much makeup, not that she needed it anyway. So she just put on some simple nude lipstick. After she pulled her hair into a messy bun on top of her head, because she didn't feel like doing it. She knew she wasn't vogue cover material, but she thought she looked nice.

After she grabbed her portfolio, keys and purse, Olivia headed out the door to Mr. Grant's office. It took her twenty minutes to get to his building, and another ten to find parking. She really hated New York sometimes. Only when she got ready to get out her car, did she realize she forgot her coat and scarf. Another habit she was trying to break.

When Olivia walked in the building, she was immediately intimidated, and her nerves crept back.

"Hello, I'm uh here to see Mr. Grant." Olivia told the man at the front desk. He was a large man, with a bad taupe and breath.

"Fourteenth floor." The man said quickly before going back to his Sudoku.

"Um, that wouldn't happen to be the top floor would it?"

"Yeah."

"Cheese and sprinkles." Olivia whispered to herself, she was extremely afraid of heights. Olivia walked over to the elevators, and pushed number fourteen. Her stomach dropped a little more each time she gained a level. When the doors opened on the fourth floor, Olivia felt out of place. The entire floor looked expensive. The men walked around in expensive designer suits, and the women wore fashion dresses fresh off the runway.

"Can I help you?" The woman behind the desk pulled Olivia from her thoughts.

"Uh yes, I have a two o'clock with Mr. Grant. My name's Olivia Pope."

After checking her computer the woman turned back with a smile. "Yes, Ms. Pope Mr. Grant is expecting you. Come with me please."

"Are you sure he's ready? I'm like forty minutes early."

"Yes ma'am he's ready. Unless you need a minute."

 _And keep Grant waiting on me, no chance. I'm not taking any chances for this guy not to like me._ "Uh no no, I'm ready."

 **X**

"Jeffery I'm not having this conversation with you again. We had this conversation three months ago, and you promised me you'd taken care of your problem. Now before I signed a contract with you, I told you I didn't do drama or personal issues. And Jeffery you high off your ass on cocaine and God knows what else, at your gallery party is a big fucking problem."

"Fitz man I-I know. Look I-I can get better I can stop anytime I want, I'm not hooked man."

"Jeffery look at yourself. Take a good look, then look me in my face and tell me that lie again. Of course you're hooked! You're a fucking junkie Jeffery I can see it a mile away. And that Jeff is a problem."

"Fitz man please don't do this. You were the only one to give me a break man please I need this. This is my career we're talking about man please."

"Yeah I know, which is why I'm so pissed off. Because I pissed my money away on you. You promised me results, and I have nothing." Fitz reached over to his side and grabbed a stack of papers. "As of now, your contract with Grant Art Inc. is now terminated" Fitz then put the stack of papers in the shredder next to his desk. "Please give your ID badge to Lauren on your way out."

"Fitz wait man you can't do this okay! We- I signed a contract, I've got two years left on it! You can't do this."

"Actually I can, the very moment you were in defiance of the morale clause in your contract. You're done Jeffery."

"Wait no Fitz!"

Almost immediately, to big muscular men in black suits appeared in the office. They both grabbed a part of Jeffery and began to drag him out the office.

"Fitz please reconsider! I need this man please. Fitz!" Jeffery fought the men off as best he could, but it was useless. The men were twice as big and three times as strong. Jeff swung his arms and kicked his legs, screaming for Fitz to give him another chance. No one had noticed that the door had opened and someone came in, until Jeff swung his arm again, and smacked Olivia in the face, knocking her down.

Fitz who had been calmly sitting at his desk, saw Jeff hit Olivia and knock her to the floor. In an instant he was on his feet racing to Jeff. He quickly and very subtly punched him once in the gut, effectively silencing Jeff screams.

"Get him out of here." Fitz growled, before turning back to the floor. Olivia was sitting up straight, while Lauren kneeled down beside her. "Are you alright Miss?"

"Uh yeah, no harm done." Olivia said rubbing her cheek.

"Lauren go make sure he returns his ID badge."

"Yes sir." Lauren said, before scurrying off while Fitz took her spot next to Olivia.

"Are you sure you're alright?"

Olivia didn't answer, only stared. She had seen only a few pictures of him online, but they did nothing for him. Actually seeing him live, and in person was a totally different thing than through a computer screen. The man standing in front of her had to have been the most handsome man she'd ever seen. We're talking Michael Ealey handsome. Olivia stared, trying to memorize his chiseled face, deep blue eye and wavy hair. She could only imagine what was underneath what she assumed to be a very expensive suit. Probably even designer.

"Miss? Are you alright?" Fitz asked again, after Olivia only stared at him.

"Uh yeah, he doesn't hit that hard." Olivia chuckled, then took Fitz's outstretched hand to help her up.

"Please have seat." Fitz motioned to the couches, before going over to his wet bar. Fitz filled a cloth with a few ice cubes. "Here, this should take some of the sting out." Instead of giving the icepack to Olivia, like she thought he would. Fitz sat down beside her, moved a piece of stray hair from her face, and gently put the ice pack on her right cheek.

For one minute straight, they just stared into each other's eyes, neither one wanting to look away. It was just something so captivating about the other that they couldn't seem to break the connection. They would've went on for hours, had Fitz not got ahold of himself.

"Uh." Fitz cleared his throat. "So perhaps we should get to business."

"Yes, that's fine."

"So Ms. Pope, I understand you're a painter."

"Olivia please, just Olivia. And yes, but I also do stone and clay sculpting as well, I've done a couple of special order busts and sculptures for some of Val's clients. But mostly painting, I really only do sculpting when I need to blow off steam, or someone's made me mad. And you didn't ask me any of that, and I'm rambling. I'm sorry."

"It's fine." Fitz chuckled, barely breaking a smile. "So is selling your paintings at Valerie's shop your main source of income?"

"Oh Christ no, I'd starve." Olivia laughed, making Fitz chuckled slightly. She noticed he didn't smile very often. "I actually work at a youth group center as an art teacher. Mostly paintings, but we do work with clay and molding bowls and pots and things. It really just a great way to keep them off the streets. And it's also an after school and summer program."

"So you've come highly recommended from Valerie. She says you're one of the top sellers she has at her boutique."

"Wow really? I had no idea."

"Very humble."

"Well I really don't care for the money, I just want to be able to share my art with the rest of the world so I'm not the only one staring at it. But it is nice to be able to pay my rent."

"Well let's hope I'll be able to help you with that. Do you have your portfolio with you, may I see it?"

Olivia quickly passed her portfolio over to Fitz, which was almost as big as the table. She prayed to God that he liked her paintings, she had been waiting so long to get to this moment in her life. And if things didn't come out smoothly, she didn't know what she was gonna do.

The entire time Fitz was looking at the portfolio, his face never changed. Olivia didn't know whether he like what he saw, or if he was completely turned off by it. She knew some of her portraits were nudes, and very realistic ones, but maybe it wasn't the type of art he was interested in promoting. What if it was a little too risqué for his clientele.

After about five more agonizing minutes, Fitz finally acknowledge Olivia was in the room and sat the portfolio down. "Wow." Was all he said.

 _Wow? Wow? What the heck is that supposed to mean? Wow it was terrible and you hated it? Or wow it was the best paintings you've ever seen and you were moved to tears?_

"This is really good Olivia. You are an amazing artist." Fit clarified.

"Really?!" Olivia's face lit up like the fourth of July.

"Yes really."

"Why are you so surprised? Hasn't anyone every told you how talented you are?"

"Yes, but I don't know, hearing it from you makes it so much special." Olivia said honestly.

Fitz smirked, "Well I'm glad I could put a smile on your face."

Olivia blushed, and tugged on her ear. A habit she'd had since she was a kid. Every time she was embarrassed, nervous, or getting fussed at by her parents, she would tug on her right ear.

"So obviously I would like to sign you, I have the contract all drawn up on my desk. You could take it with you, have a lawyer look over it for you. Make sure your happy with, and understand the agreements in the contract. "

"Wait what?" Olivia asked in confusion.

"Is there a problem?"

"No just. I- I thought there was a little bit more to this. I thought I'd have an interview, background check, blood test something. I didn't think it'd be this easy."

"Well Ms. Pope, I'm a man who knows what he wants and goes after it. I don't let gems slip through my fingers." Fitz replied, staring intently into her eyes. "But I could make it more complicated if you'd like."

"No no, that's quite alright. Holy crap, I can't believe I'm gonna sign with Grant Art. You don't understand, this has been a big dream of mine since I was in college. Thank you! Thank you so much!" Without thinking, Olivia lept forward into Fitz' lap, squeezing her arms tight around his neck.

It only took her a moment to realize what she was doing, and she quickly retracted her arms from his neck. "Oh my God, I'm so sorry! I don't know what came over me I- I'm sorry."

"It fine really, you apologize too much. Now should we get to the contract now?"

"Yes, absolutely! Before you change your mind."

After giving the contract to Olivia and telling her she had a week to sign, Fitz took her on a tour of the office on the thirteenth floor; which looked nothing like the fourteenth. This one was more inviting and homey. There was more warm neutral colors as opposed to the white and grey walls on Fitz's floor.

Art hung on all the walls, most likely from all the artist he had on payroll. Paintings and sculptures and pictures of landmarks and ordinary people hung on every wall. Olivia could only imagine of her art someday being on the wall.

"This is sort of the living quarters for some of my artist. It's not really suitable for living, but on some mornings I some in and see they have pulled all-nighters on a piece and crashed in one of the studios." Fitz said, pointing to various rooms. "This floor is really for creative ideas and a work space. You are required to set aside at least five hours of your day for your work. I don't require you to work here, but it's just convenient for some who don't have the space at home. You do however have to show me your daily progress if you choice to work elsewhere. Do you have a studio?"

"Uh not really. I do have a room in my brownstone though. It's only me and my sister living there, so I took the third bedroom and made it my art room."

"You have a sister?"

"Yes a twin sister actually."

"Really? Does she look exactly like you?"

Olivia chuckled, that was always the first thing she got asked, when people found out she was a twin. "No, fraternal."

"Hey Fitz," A tall red head called out, as she made her way over to Olivia and Fitz. "Hey, I finished another one." She tried to uncover her canvas for Fitz to look at, but he only sighed.

"Red, what did I say. I don't even need to look at that to know that it's not up to par with your previous work. It's only been two days since you came to me with the other."

"I know, but this one is better I really think your gonna like this one."

"Abby I don't want to like it, I want to love it. Now I know that you've been going through some things with your family, and I get that, which is why I've been giving you a break. But I need the old Red back, I need the spitfire Red back. Put some of that grievance on a canvas and get back to your old self, or else I' gonna have to cut you loose."

"Wait wait-"

"Now I don't want to do that, and you know I don't want to. But unless I start getting some results it's gonna happen Red. I can only give you but so many breaks." Fitz turned back to Olivia, and put a hand on her shoulder. Sending shock waves through both of them. "Uh Red this is Olivia hopefully one of our new ones around here. I want you to show her around and invite her to the party tonight."

"Yes sir." Abby rolled her eyes, Olivia could see she was annoyed.

"Well Olivia it was nice meeting you, and I hope to see you soon and hopefully with a signed contract." Fitz squeezed Olivia's arm affectionaly, needed some reason to touch her. Olivia watched as he got back on the elevators going back up to the top floor. What was it about him that was so captivating?

"So I guess we can start with the studios down the hall. If you end up signing, you'll get one of those, it'll either be here or in the building next door. He normally keeps the new and good artist in this building. And unofficially he keeps the not so great artist in the other building, the ones who haven't been giving results. So if I don't shape up soon, I'm gonna find myself in the other building. It's like the ultimate blow to the ego and pride to be sent over there. So try not to get sent over there."

"Okay." Olivia said, trying to keep up with Abby's long strides. "Red is it?"

"Abby, but you can call me Red if you want."

"Okay, uh quick question. Mr. Grant mentioned a party?"

"Yeah, every once in a while well have a little get together to celebrate an artist's accomplishment. This time it's for Jenna."

"Is it mandatory? I'm not really the party type."

"No not really, but you should come. It's a great way to meet everyone else, and trust me you want them to like you. It's like a family around here but it also can be a little mayhem around here, and it's everyman for himself."

Olivia sighed, she really wasn't the party type, but she had every intention on signing the contract. So maybe it was a good idea for her to meet her new 'family.'

 **If you read Unconventional Love, don't worry I will still be writing those chapters as well. As always let me know what you think, and be respectful when you do so.**

 **Catch You Later…**


	2. Chapter Two: Luck For The Worse

**This chapter is a continuance of the previous chapter. It starts up a couple hours later.**

 **Chapter Two: Luck for the Worse**

Olivia had only been at the party for a few hours, and she was really starting to have fun. She didn't drink much, so she was still nursing her fist pomegranate cosmo. It wasn't a black tie event, with expensive champagne and bowties. Instead there was a DJ, streamers, balloons and beer. It was fun, nothing like what she'd imagined Fitz wouldn't planned. The artist must've planned it for him.

So far, she had met Abby the fiery red head, Huck the soft spoken painter, Tyler the flirt and Amber the busty brunette. They were all very nice, and seemed to be very down to earth, even Amber; who Olivia hated to admit was a little bit of an airhead sometimes. But she did seem like the fun loving life of the party. She and Alex would get along pretty good.

"So Olivia what's your talent?" Huck asked, Abby had told her that Huck rarely spoke, and when he didn't it was usually with only the people in his group.

"I'm mainly a painter. But I also do sculpting." Olivia answered, sipping her cosmo.

"Really that's cool." Amber answered. "I always wanted to try sculpting, but I never had the focus. You should get Fitz to show you some of his work. His is mostly with marble though."

"Really? Mr. Grant is a sculpture. I didn't know."

"Well how did you think he ran this company and not be an artist himself?" Abby asked.

Olivia shrugged. "I just thought he had a great eye for detail."

"Oh hell here we go." Abby cursed under her breath, and everyone all looked in the direction she was scowling in. Olivia looked, and saw a tall shapely brunette coming their way. She was walking around like she owned the place, with her two little minion following behind her. _This must be Jenna._ Abby had told Olivia about her, and warned her to stay away from her.

"Well hello ladies and gent." Jenna said in a sweet southern accent. "How are we this evening?"

"Just fine." Amber answered, mocking Jenna accent.

"Well that's great." Jenna smiled and turned to Olivia. "So you must be the new girl everyone's talking about." Jenna was a little annoyed, that all anyone wanted to talk about at her party was the 'new girl'. Even the men she was trying to flirt with, all they wanted to talk about was the 'hot new girl' or the 'sweet doe eyed painter'. "I'm Jenna, welcome to my party."

"Olivia, nice to meet you."

"So what do you do Olivia?" Jenna asked in genuine interest.

"I'm a painter and sculptor." Olivia was getting a little tired of answering the same question over and over again all night.

"Hmm sounds nice, I'm a dynamic photographer and aspiring painter. You'll have to show me sometime."

"Yeah, sure I guess."

"Well it was nice meeting you, nice seeing the rest of you. But I should mingle a little more. Tootles." Jenna smiled and walked away, with her entourage of two following close behind her.

" _Tootles_ " Amber mimicked. "God I hate her! And what the hell is a dynamic photographer. Please bitch, you shoot pictures of toothless old people all day."

"Why do you not like her?" Olivia asked, she could tell something about Jenna's whole sweet attitude was a little less than genuine. But she didn't see an outright reason to dislike her.

"Because she's one of those women who spreads her legs to get what she wants." Abby answered for Amber, who was busy sucking down the last of her fourth drink.

"What? How- how do you know that?" Olivia asked again, her sweet naivety was really cute.

"You know Jake?" Abby asked, and Olivia shook her head. "Well you'll meet him soon enough. But anyway he's like Fitz's right hand man. He goes out and finds artist and potential clients for Fitz to look over. He brings them all to Fitz, who ultimately has the final say so. So if you want a job here, you have to impress Grant-"

"But Jenna over there couldn't get Grant to look at her pictures. She'd keep sending pictures and portfolios to Fitz's office and never got an answer or call back." Amber interrupted, after finishing her drink.

"Jenna started off in the mail room and wanted out, so she decided instead of sending things to Fitz, she'd cozy up to his right hand man, Jake. She slept with him God knows how many times, before he finally agreed to talk to Fitz about her and that's how she got her job. She was just using Jake."

"So that's why you all hate her so much?" Olivia asked.

"Well that's my problem with her. But Amber here doesn't like her because-"

"Because she fucked my boyfriend!" Amber interrupted again, and Olivia cringed at her word choice. "She knew good and damn well that he was mine, everyone here knew he was mine."

"Well that's got to be awkward with the both of you here still."

"Oh don't worry about that. JJ got hooked on drugs and started fucking up. Then he showed up to his gallery party high off his ass, and made a bad look of the company. And one thing Fitz doesn't like is bad publicity and fuck ups. Because when you fuck up you make him look bad. Anyway I heard Fitz let him go this morning though."

"But anyway Olivia. Just stay away from Jenna. She may look sweet and innocent on the outside, but it's not all genuine."

 **X**

The party had ended around nine that night, after everyone had their fill of alcohol. It was now ten and Olivia was walking to her car in the parking garage. She had to get up early for work tomorrow, she mean to have left a while ago, but somehow Abby and Amber had kept convincing her to stay longer.

As she walked out in the parking garage to her car, she cursed herself again for forgetting her coat. It was bad this morning, but now that the cool night chill was setting and wind blowing, she felt a lot worse. Racing to her car, to escape the cold, Olivia unlocked the doors, and threw her bags in before climbing in herself. Olivia put the key in the ignition and prayed it started. It was sort of ironic, that Alex always lied to her boss about her car not starting, when Olivia had to say a mini prayer every time she got in her car.

Olivia didn't have the best and newest car in the world. It was an old two door jeep that she and her sister got when they were sixteen. It was their very first car. After they graduated high school, Alex bought a car off a used sale lot, and Olivia kept the jeep. Now years later, she still drove the car with all its problems. It didn't run like the same bright red jeep she had when she was sixteen. And it certainly didn't look like it.

"Come on, please start." Olivia turned the key again and the same screeching noise started. "No no no, please. I need to get home." Olivia let her head fall on the steering wheel. "Cheese and sprinkles."

 **X**

Fitz was in his car, in the back with his driver drove. He was making his way down the parking deck, when he saw a woman in her car trying to start it. As they drove by, Fitz looked out his window and saw it was Olivia.

"Tom, back up please."

"Yes sir."

Tome back the car up to where Olivia's car was, and stopped. Fitz saw she had her head on the steering wheel and didn't know he was there. He told Tom to park the car, and he got out to walk to Olivia's car.

Her head was still down, so she couldn't see him coming up to her window. Fitz lightly tapped on her window, trying to not scare her. But when she jumped up and screamed, he could tell he had done so anyway.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to frighten you." Fitz said, as Olivia rolled down her window.

"Its fine, I scare easily."

"Are you alright?"

"Uh no actually my car won't start and I'm cold. But I called my sister and she's on her way."

"Oh okay, well I'll wait with you until she gets here." Fitz offered.

"No that's not necessary. She's at practice with her band, they don't practice too far from here, I'm sure she'll be here in a moment."

"That's fine, but I'd still like to wait here with you. You don't really expect me to leave you alone in a parking garage at night by yourself do you? In New York? Two of my employees have already been mugged, and I'd like to prevent number three from happening." Fitz opened Olivia's door, without asking permission first. "Besides, your car won't start and you said you're cold. Come on we can wait in my car." Fitz held out his hand, ready for her to take.

"People don't say no to you often do they?"

"Not particularly, no." Fitz smirked, and Olivia took his hand and let him lead her to his car. "There, you should be warm in no time." Fitz said as he climbed in after holding her door open. "Where on earth is our coat?" Fitz asked, finally realizing she wasn't wearing one. "It's freezing out."

"I know." Olivia chuckled, "But I forgot my coat when I was leaving this morning. It's a bad habit I'm trying to break."

"Yeah well good luck." Fitz said, as he started taking off his jacket. And despite Olivia telling him it wasn't necessary, he put his jacket on her, and zipped it up and buttoned it. It was comical the way his jacket swallowed her up. After he buttoned the jacket, Fitz pulled off his leather gloves and put them on her almost red hands.

"Thank you." Olivia said.

"No problem, wouldn't want you to freeze." Fitz stared into her doe brown eyes, and for some reason he had the insistent urge to kiss her right then. He hadn't been able to keep his eyes off her all night. While she dance with Abby and Amber, who had to practically drag her on the dance floor, his eyes remained on her the entire time. Focused on the swing of her hips and the contempt look on her face. She was a rare beauty.

"Are you okay?" Olivia asked, after a moment of silence with him just staring at her.

"Yes." Fitz moved the same stray hair from before off her face. "Just fine." Olivia blushed, and put her head down to avoid his gaze. Oliva found herself rubbing her hands on her thighs as she squeezed them closed. "So since we're gonna be here for a little while, why don't you tell my about yourself."

"What do you want to know?"

"Well how about that youth group. It sounds like a nice program and I'm always trying to give back. I find it hard to believe I haven't heard of it before."

Olivia spent the next ten minutes talking about the kids at the youth group. She could talk for hours about them if someone would let her. Fitz admired the passion she had for her work and the way her eyes lit whenever she was talking about them.

"They're a great group of kids really. Some of them remind me of my sister and I."

"They sound great, maybe I could meet them sometime."

Olivia looked up in shock. "Really?"

"Yeah, maybe it can be the next project I fund."

"Really? That would be wonderful, the center could really use the help. There's more kids coming every day and supplies are low and they barely have enough to pay staff, and the city is threatening to foreclose."

"Well how about the next time you go into work I tag along. That way I can get a better idea of the program."

"Okay. But I go in tomorrow a little early, since schools out for the next three days."

"That's fine."

"Don't you have to work?"

Fitz shrugged, "That's the good thing about being boss. I can do whatever I want." Fitz noticed a black Camry pull up to the side of Olivia's car and a woman got out. "Looks like your sisters here."

"Uh yeah, here's my number. Text me tomorrow if you can still come." Olivia took out a pen and wrote her number on Fitz hand, not having a piece of paper handy.

"You know I had paper."

"Yeah well every girl wants to write her number on a boys hand like in the movies. You just gave me my movie cinema fantasy."

"Glad I could help."

"Cheeks are you in there?" Alex shouted from outside Fitz window.

"Cheeks?" Fitz asked in amusement of the nick name.

"Well I better get going." Olivia said, ignoring his question.

"See you tomorrow Olivia." Fitz kissed her hand, before she got out of the car.

"Who was that?" Alex asked, when they got into the car.

"A friend." Olivia answered with a smile on her face.

 **X**

The next morning Olivia woke up bright and early, not really having that much sleep due to her sister's sexcapades. They kept her up most of the night, not that she minded though. She was too busy thinking and dreaming about Fitz, so much that she woke up hot and bothered. And if she was being completely honest, a little irritated that it was only a dream.

Olivia was walking into the kitchen, to make her some cereal. She didn't eat much, and rarely ate breakfast. And when she did it was something light like cereal or a piece of fruit and toast.

Olivia nearly jumped out of her skin at the sight of her sister's sex buddy' naked ass. "Jackie what the heck do you think you're doing."

"Oh shit Liv my bad." Jackie turned around, with a pot holder on his private parts. "I didn't think you were here, it was so quiet."

"It's fine just please go put some clothes on."

"Jackie what the hell are you doing? I thought I told you it was time for you to leave." Alex had come into the kitchen in her short satin robe.

"Well I thought I'd at least get breakfast first before you threw me out."

"No Jackie you don't get breakfast, and you certainly don't get it while you're flashing my sister."

"Whatever." Jackie growled and stormed out of the kitchen. It seemed every Pope woman was pissing of some man.

"Well that was interesting."

Alex sighed, "I'm sorry Liv, I really thought he had gone."

"It's fine, just make sure you keep your boyfriend on his leash."

"Whoa whoa stop there. Boyfriend? When did I ever say he was my boyfriend? No sweetie he's just a friend I use for sex. Barely even that he's more like a buddy. A sex buddy. Besides, I could never date Jackie, he's not my type."

"So you can't date him, but you can have sex with him."

"Exactly. Why risk the chance of emotions getting involved. This way we both get what we want and no one gets hurt."

"That's not true Lex and you know it. You know he has feeling for you."

"Yeah, I know." Alex slumped her shoulders. "It really sucks though, it means I have to let him go now. And I was really having fun."

Done with her daily dose of crazy from her sister, Olivia slid of the chair with her cereal and headed up to her room. "Okay I'm gonna go. I need you to drive me to work today, so I'm gonna go get ready."

 **X**

"Alright guys, you're doing great. Just remember this isn't a contest have fun." Olivia told the group of kids in the room, as she walked around to check on their progress.

"Yeah but the best in the class is gonna get on the bulletin right?" One of Olivia's competitive kids asked.

"Isabelle what did I say? I told you that everyone was getting on the board."

"Yeah but could the best get a ribbon or something. Ooh or a certificate."

"Belle this is not a competition just paint alright."

"Olivia." Olivia turned to the person calling her name. "Someone's here to see you." The woman said, then Fitz came from around the corner. He was wearing his usual clean cut expensive suit. Never had a black suit look been so sexy.

"Fitz hey." Olivia walked up to him and gave him a hug. "You made it."

"I told you I would."

"Yes and thank you again for being here. It really means a lot to me." Olivia smiled wide up at him.

"Well if that smile is the result, I'd give you anything you want." Olivia blushed, and tugged on her ear again. _Why did he keep saying things like that? Is he flirting with me? A man like Fitz can't be interested in me._ "You sure do blush a lot." Fitz said, pulling Olivia's hand away from her ear. "Do I make you nervous Olivia?"

Olivia cleared her throat, trying to clear her head at the same time. "Um so we uh maybe meet the kids?"

"Lead the way."

After about an hour of Fitz meeting the kids, and helping Olivia with art supplies and painting. Olivia showed Fitz around the facility. They walked along the halls, pointing out different rooms and the use for them. The several different paintings on the wall all done by some of Olivia's kids. The center really was more than just teaching kids how to draw and get them ready for school.

For some of the kids it was the only reason they hadn't followed in the footsteps of some of their siblings or even parents. Instead of being on the streets doing God knows what, they are doing something productive.

The entire time Olivia was talking, it was taking everything in Fitz' body to try and listen to her and not take her in his arms. He had no idea what was wrong with him. He had never behaved with a woman like this before, never been drawn to a woman the way he was to Olivia. _It was crazy right? He had only known her for two days. Barely even a whole forty eight hours._

"And here we are back at the classrooms, and the offices are just down that wing there." Olivia said, ended the tour of the facility. "It's really amazing how they transformed this place. It used to be a retire facility for veterans, but they moved and shut down years ago. The building was about to be condemned before Gladys bought it, and made the center."

"It seems like a really great thing she's doing here for these kids. All of you really. It seems to be very productive."

"It really is. The number of kids I see flushing in and out of here every day still amazes me." Olivia took her attention from one of the panted walls and back to Fitz. "So I have something in my office for you." Without waiting for a response, Olivia turned and walked down the hall the offices were on. She knew he would follow behind her, she didn't even have to look back.

"Nice office." Fitz commented, when he walked into the small room. It wasn't much, but Olivia had turned the little space into her own.

"Ha funny, coming from the guy who has floor to ceiling windows and a wet bar in his office."

Fitz chuckled, "It's still nice, lots of character. It's very you."

"Thanks." She replied, before handing him the folder she took out of her desk. Olivia walked to the front of the desk where Fitz was standing, as he opened the folder. "It's the contract. I had my mom very reluctantly look over it for me-"

"Your mother's a lawyer?"

"Yep and she said it was alright after I twisted her arm, so I signed. I can't believe you thought it would take me a week to make up my mind."

"Olivia this is great, I won't make you regret your decision. Although I'm kind of shocked you decided so fast."

"I know a good thing when I see it." Olivia replied, leaning on the front of her desk. She didn't know why she was trying to flirt with this man. Obviously his taste in women was certainly not her.

"So do I." In the next instant, before anyone could think Fitz had closed the space between the two of them. And a moment later, Fitz was gripping the sides of Olivia face and connecting their mouths.

Olivia was caught off guard by his sudden attack on her lips, but as he pulled her closer and ground his hips into hers, she could feel herself instantly relaxing against his touch. Olivia wrapped her arms around Fitz neck, as his traveled down her sides and hooked on her hips. She'd been kissed before, but this didn't feel like any ordinary kiss. She felt like she was about to explode. _That wasn't normal was it?_

Olivia was on autopilot, she had no idea what she was gonna do next. She felt her hands trailing down his chest, she just wanted to feel him. She didn't plan on doing anything further, when she felt herself pulling his shirt from his pants. She had to fight through his button up and under shirt, before she could run her hands up his bare chiseled stomach and chest.

The feel of Olivia's tiny hands rubbing up and down his chest, was Fitz undoing. Before he could stop himself, he had hoisted Olivia up in his arms, his tongue snaking into her mouth, and sat her on the desk legs spread for him. Olivia's legs automatically locked around his waist, she moaned as his hold on her thighs tightened.

"Fitz." Olivia moaned, and Fitz pulled back away from her. "Fitz?" She called out confused as to why he stopped, and a little angry at the loss of contact. "Fitz what's wrong?"

Fitz shook his head, and slowly began backing away from her. "I- I can't."

"Can't what?"

"I can't do this Olivia."

"Do what? What's wrong with you?"

"This Olivia. You are my employee now, and I don't date employees."

"Employee? I wasn't an employee five minutes ago when you had your tongue down my throat."

Fitz sighed, and ran a shaky hand down his face. "Olivia stop."

"Stop what? I haven't done anything. You're the one that's been practically pursuing me. You've been flirting with me since the first moment we met! You kissed me remember!"

"Yes I remember!" Fitz yelled, beginning to lose his patience.

"Yes and now I'm just an employee!"

"Olivia please stop. I didn't mean to lead you on or make you upset. I just- we need to keep our relationship strictly professional. I'm sorry."

"Professional? Sure I can be professional." Olivia said in a sweet sarcastic tone.

"Olivia-"

"Thank you so much for coming Mr. Grant. I really hope that you can help our efforts here." Olivia said in her same fake cheery tone.

"Stop it." Fitz demanded.

"Stop what Mr. Grant?"

Realizing this was a fight he was not gonna win, Fitz stopped talking. He pulled an envelope out of his pocket, and laid it on the table next to him. "I am sorry Olivia." Fitz apologized once more before walking to the door. "I'll be expecting you at the office at eight."

"Yes sir."

 **X**

"And then he just left, and I spent the next half hour crying in my office." Olivia was sitting on her bed, under the covers with Alex. She was telling her about what happened with Fitz in her office.

"Well sweetie did he say anything?"

"Yeah, he just kept telling me that he was sorry, and that he didn't date employees."

"Well if that's how he runs his business-" Alex tried to explain.

"Then why would he kiss me then?!" Olivia almost yelled, but for her it was a yell. "Why would he toss me on my desk like a mad man if he was only gonna stop in the next second and tell me that we could never be?"

"I don't know cheeks, some people just act on impulse. I don't think that he was intentionally trying to hurt you. He just got caught up in the moment, and stopped himself before he took things too far. You know why he stopped, you can't be mad at him for it."

"Yes I can." Olivia pouted. "I don't even know why I'm feeling like this. I mean I've only known the man for two days! I'm not supposed to feel this strongly about him."

"Yeah, but you do. And there's nothing wrong with wanting a man Liv." Alex moved some of Olivia's hair from her face. "And you have to accept if they don't reciprocate those feelings. I know it sucks and it'll hurt, but you have to accept it."

Olivia sighed, knowing her sister was right. "I know, I just don't like it. And it's gonna be so awkward at work."

"You still going?"

"Yeah, this is my big break. And I'm not gonna let lusting after my boss hold me back. Besides I already signed the contract."

"Well maybe it won't be too bad. Just try to stay focused on your art and only deal with him face to face when you have to. If you both pretend it never happened this'll go away a look quicker."

"Yeah I guess you're right."

"Of course I am. And cheeks, do me another favor."

"What?"

"Please don't let your first sexual experience be on an old desk in a dingy office with like fifty kids running around outside."

"Alex!" Olivia sat up and hit her sister with a pillow. "This coming from the woman who lost her virginity in the back of a pickup."

"Hey! It was a nice truck and we were in love."

"You were dating for a week Lex."

"Whatever. I'm just trying to make sure your fist time is special and far better than mine." Alex said. "Did you tell Grant?"

Olivia looked at her confused. "About what?"

"Ugh! About you being a virgin Olivia."

"Oh yeah I told him in our meeting." Olivia said sarcastically. "Of course I didn't tell him. Why would I tell him? I wasn't planning on doing anything beyond kissing."

"Alright fine, no need to get snippy. Just curious."

"Well calm your curiosity."

"Geez, someone gets moody when they're denied sex."

"Whatever." Olivia rolled her eyes, before turning off her lamp. She figured since her sister started getting comfortable under the sheets, meant she was sleeping in her room tonight. Not that Olivia mined. She loved to be close to her sister. If it was up to her she would never leave her.

"Night Liv."

"Night Lex." Olivia heard Alex's breathing even as she drifted off to sleep. Olivia wasn't so lucky, she stayed awake for most of the night thinking about Fitz and how she was gonna work with him, when every time she saw him she undressed him with her eyes.

"I'm screwed." Olivia whispered, visions of a shirtless Fitz invading her mind.

 **Catch You Later…**


	3. Chapter Three: Just Friends

**Chapter Three: Just Friends**

 **Three Months Later…**

Three months. Three months, that's how long it's been since Olivia started working for Fitz. Three whole months of pretending that she didn't have feelings for her boss. Pretending that she didn't have dreams about him every night, that she didn't wake up panting from her dreams of she and Fitz in the shower. Pretending that the kiss they shared ever happened.

With the way Fitz walked around as if nothing happened, made her think he was dealing with things a lot easier than she was. Maybe she was thinking too much into it. Maybe Alex was right. Maybe only she had feelings for him, and he didn't feel the same. And if that was the case, then she would have no choice other than accept it. But did it have to be so hard?

Today was no different, to day she came into work and was determined to not think about him. To only focus on the new painting she was working on. But that plan was derailed when she walked in the building. She was on the elevator going up, when the doors were stopped and in walked Fitz. Olivia guessed it was a coincidence, but it was a pretty convenient one. The entire ride up to the thirteenth floor was odd to say the least. It was a short and quiet ride, but it was enough to leave Olivia rattled for the entire day. So much, that she had tossed three canvases, once she realized she was painting Fitz face.

It was now almost one, and Olivia was engrossed in her painting. She had no idea what it was going to turn out as, but she was having fun with the abstract art she was creating. Today was a slow day and she was relaxed, well as relaxed as she could be. She was wearing a pair of he favorite baggy jeans. To be honest, Olivia didn't really know where they came from nor did she think they were even women jeans. But they were comfortable, and when she was painting she needed to be comfortable. They had several holes in them, some down at her ankles all the way up to her hip. But nothing too revealing she hoped. And to add to the holes, were various paint spots and smudges ranging all over in color. With the jeans, she had on a simple tight black spaghetti strap tank, and rainbow toe socks. Her hair was in two braids, hanging on her shoulders. She wasn't dressing to impress.

"Hey Liv." Abby greeted, walking in Olivia's studio. "Wow, every time I come in here, it really makes me hate my own studio." Abby said, admiring Olivia's space. When Olivia was assigned a studio in Fitz's building, she was told she could do anything she wanted with it. So Olivia painted the three walls a soft shade of blue, one wall had different hand drawn paintings that Olivia had done at random as a collage. And the fourth she painted in a chalkboard paint. So every day she would come in and wrote her daily agenda or things of importance that she didn't want to forget. And sometimes other people would come in and leave her messages and funny pictures that always made her smile the entire day. She really loved working here.

"So anyway, Fitz's assistant just called down and he wants us all to have a meeting."

"Me too?"

"Yeah, come on were gonna meet at the café across the street."

"Should I be worried?" Olivia asked, as she slid her feet into her all black vans and grabbed her black sweater.

"Oh no, if it was something bad he would've called up to his office. Besides, what would little miss perfect be in trouble for."

"I wouldn't say perfect."

"Why not? Everyone else does."

 **X**

Olivia and Abby were the last ones to make it to the café. Fitz was already at a table on the back deck away from the general population of the cafe, with Jenna, Huck and Christopher; Jenna's latest boyfriend with the wondering eyes. Fitz eyes were glued to Olivia the moment she walked through the door. He's never seen a woman so genuinely beautiful. It didn't matter what she had on, she always managed to catch his eye. He knew he had been playing it pretty well the last three months, pretending that being around Olivia wasn't hard. But he was suffering just as much as Olivia. Every day he'd walk around checking on the artist, he'd catch a glimpse of Olivia talking with her friends or held up in her studio caught up in one of her pieces. She'd never noticed that he was watching her. So he'd stand away from her door admiring her, she was so at peace when she was working. The relaxation was visible on her, and it made anyone around her relax too. She was a special kind of woman. He knew that every time he laid eyes on her.

"Glad you ladies could join us."

"Sorry Fitz." Abby answered, and Olivia just sat down without acknowledging him.

"It's quite alright. Hello Olivia." Fitz greeted, trying hard not to stare at Olivia's breast spilling out the top of her tank. She'd taken off her sweater when she sat down and he couldn't help but notice her breast on full display. If he was caught, he'd say he was looking at the necklace rest in her cleavage.

"Hello Mr. Grant." Olivia replied in her most professional voice.

Fitz cleared his throat and began the meeting. "So I'm sure you're all wondering why I asked you here. I asked you here, because I've chosen you all to accompany me on the Paris trip on Thursday." Excited squeals and hand claps emitted from the lucky group, all except for Olivia who didn't know what the trip was about.

"Alright alright settle down. Know you all know this is a big deal and great opportunity. And for those who don't know what the Paris trip is. It is an opportunity for you to not only sell some of your work, but to get your work out to the art world. There will be some very important people at the showing this weekend, people who you need to make an attempt to befriend. I'll talk later, with those that this will be the first time for. Now I chose you five, because you have shown me the best work these past three months. I don't need to warn you about the consequences if you fuck up this job or embarrass me in any way. Now I'm not trying to treat you like me children, but I expect you all to behave accordingly as if we were back at the company. I know a new environment can sometimes go to the head and you can get a little too excited. But please remember that while there will be a little downtime this is a business trip and business comes first."

"Yes sir." Everyone simultaneously said.

"Now I have itineraries for everyone for the full trip. We will be leaving on Thursday, this Thursday and we will be back on the following Sunday. I will have cars to pick up each one of you at your homes at seven thirty sharp. You had best be ready at seven thirty loading up that car. The plane leaves at eight forty. If you are not on that plane when the door closes, then you're shit outta luck and it'll be a long time before I let you come on another trip. So make sure your asses are there." Fitz took a break to pass out the itineraries, as they were looking them over he continued. "Now the art shows we will be attending will be on Friday. There will be a nine o'clock and one o'clock gallery opening for that day. I have already selected the pieces from each of your collections I want to be taken to Paris. I will have them transported so you don't have to worry about it. You each will have three of your pieces to sell, except for Huck and Olivia. Huck you'll have four and Olivia you'll have five."

"Wait why do they get extra." Jenna asked, obviously jealous of Huck and especially Olivia. It took her a year to get her Paris trip, and Olivia gets to go only after three months? _What does she have that I didn't?_

"Because I'm the boss and I make the decisions. Are you the boss? Do you make the decisions?" Fitz question, anger evident in his voice. He really hated to be questioned about his business or how he ran it.

"No sir."

"No you don't. Now if your work had been as great as theirs then maybe you'd have more than three pieces but you don't. So I suggest you just be grateful that you got a ticket, because you were this close to not going."

"Yes sir." Olivia could tell Jenna was embarrassed. She must not have been used to being called out.

"Now I think I covered everything, if you have questions about the schedule refer to the itinerary. If you have any additional question came see me personally. But before you go I want you to listen. This trip is not just about selling your art, it's about getting your name out there to the right people and proper channels. So don't fuck around at these meet and greets alright. Don't be glues to the bar for the free drinks, okay I actually want you to meet and greet people okay?"

"Yes sir." They all said simultaneously again.

"Alright, Abby Olivia stay behind. Everyone else you can leave." After everyone had said their goodbyes, it was on Fitz Abby and Olivia left at the table. "Abby I just wanted to say how proud of you I was of you and your improvement over the last few months. Your improvement is what got you the Paris trip, and I wanted to let you know I was proud."

"Aww, are you getting sentimental on me Fitz?" Abby joked.

"Hell no. Just wanted you to know you were doing well. Now get outta here before you make me change my mind." Fitz smirked, and pulled a cigarette box and lighter from his pocket.

"That's a nasty habit Mr. Grant."

"So I've been told." Fitz pulled the cigarette from his lips, blowing a puff of smoke. "Would you like me to put it out?"

"Please. Why am I here Mr. Grant?"

"Well first, could you stop being so formal with me?"

"I'm being professional remember."

"Olivia…"

"Why am I here? Why'd you pick me to go to Paris? I've only been here three months."

"Yeah and if everyone else had delivered what you have in their first three months they'd have gone too." Fitz explained.

"If this has anything to do with what happened-"

"Olivia stop. No it doesn't. You have been doing great work since you got here, Olivia. You earned it. If I felt that you hadn't I wouldn't have given you this trip."

"Okay."

"Okay. Now would you like to order some food?"

"Oh I don't think that's-"

"Come on Olivia. It's just food."

"Mr. Grant really." Olivia refused, and grabbed her sweater before standing. As she stood, Fitz stood along with her, blocking the path so she couldn't get by.

"Look Olivia, I know things have been a little tense between us and I also know that I'm mostly the blame for it-"

"It's not just on you." Olivia admitted. "I didn't necessarily try to stop you that day."

"Look Olivia I know what I said about us being professional. But that doesn't mean we can't be friends."

Olivia looked up in his eyes, sincerity evident. "Friends?"

"Yeah, friends that just happen to work together and one is the boss." Fitz chuckled.

Olivia laughed only a little, still a little apprehensive around Fitz. "I- I guess friends is okay."

"Thank you. Can we be friends that share an innocent lunch together?"

Olivia shook her head, "I really so have to go though. I'm having lunch with my sister and parents."

"That's fair enough. I'll see you Thursday Olivia." Fitz moved aside, so Liv could pass.

"See you Thursday Mr. Grant." Olivia tried to walk past him, but he caught her arm.

"Fitz." He corrected her.

"Fitz." Olivia whispered with a smile on her face, before walking out the café.

 **X**

"So when do you leave?"

"The day after tomorrow." Olivia answered. She was at her parents' house, on the back porch having lunch. She didn't always find the time to make it over to her parents' house, she nor Alex. Either they'd make up and excuse to not some, or they'd just pretend they forgot. It wasn't as if they didn't love their parents, they did. It just they could only deal with them in moderation. Especially their mother.

"That's great honey! Wow! I'm so proud of you." Olivia's dad, Eli, congratulated her after leaning over to kiss her head.

"Thanks daddy."

"That's really great Liv. I'm a little jealous that you get to go to Paris. But I'm still happy for you." Alex nudged Liv's shoulder from her seat beside her. Olivia was glad for the seating arrangement. Alex and Olivia were sitting on one side of the table and their parents were on the other side. She was glad to not be sitting in front of her mother, because Olivia didn't want to see her face as she eyed her attire. Her mother had always hated the way Olivia dressed. She always thought she looked like a street kid, and when she was younger it was worse. Olivia hated dresses and skirts, she'd always cry until her parents bought her the jeans and shorts she wanted.

"Yeah, I'm excited too. But I have to remember it's a business trip first. This is a great opportunity for me to get some really important people to see and hopefully buy my art."

"Yeah, I saw in the papers a while back Grant and some fellow, I can't remember his name. Anyway he went on one of these trips and made fifty thousand dollars in two days. Now he has his own gallery in California I believe." Eli said.

"Yeah well maybe I can get all of mine sold. But I don't think I'll get that much I'm still new, nobody here will even know my name. At the most I'll probably get ten maybe eleven thousand. That's after Mr. Grant takes his percentage."

"The thousand dollars is still a lot of money cheeks." Alex said, sipping her white wine.

"Yeah maybe you get your own studio soon, like you always wanted. Maybe even a new apartment."

"Hey easy daddy!" Alex protested, not ready for her sister to leave just yet. "Liv isn't going anywhere."

"So how did you get this job?" Olivia's mother asked, finally joining in on the conversation and ruining the mood in the process.

"Excuse me?" Olivia asked.

"I said how did you get this job. You've only been working there what? Three months? I'm sure there are more qualified and with more experience."

Olivia sighed and rolled her eyes. Leave it to her mother to ruin the good vibe. It was no secret that Dianna never wanted her daughter to be an artist. To her being an artist wasn't a real job. It was a hobby, as she would say. Olivia would never understand how her mother fell in love and married a bass player in a band. For her entire childhood, all she could remember was being in a musical house. He dad would play his guitar while Olivia and Alex sang and her mother would either be standing in the corner glaring or upstairs in her room. In the end, one daughter turned out a painter and piano player. And the other wanted to follow in daddy's footsteps. She started a small group, and they sing in the lounge four times a week. You could say Dianna the lawyer was not pleased.

"Yes mother, and Mr. Grant explained to me that I along with four others were the best of the picking. It didn't matter to him how long I've been there. My work spoke for itself."

Dianna scoffed, "Work? You call that work?"

"Yes mother it's my work. It may not be filled with depositions and court dates, but its work. It's my job as much as you hate."

"I don't know which is worse, the fact that you call that work, or the fact that you call what you do at that center work."

"Diya that's enough." Eli warned. "Be quiet."

"Why daddy?" Alex asked, now pissed off that her mother once again made Olivia feel inferior because of what she did for a living. "She's always sheared her dislike for what Liv and I did for a living. Why shut her up now, when the damage is already done?"

"You are just like your father Alexandra. Always butting in on business that isn't yours."

"You're one to talk!" Alex yelled.

"Alex. Be respectful she's still your mother."

"Yeah well I didn't have much of a choice now did I?"

"Alex!"

"You two girls are so ungrateful you know that? You father and I didn't not spend all that money on you on the best schools, so you could go off and be a painter or a singer or some receptionist. My children are supposed to be greater than that. You are meant to me intellectuals."

Alex rolled her eyes. Reaching under the table to hold Olivia's hand. She had been quiet for a while, and her leg began to shake. Alex knew she only did that when she was upset. "Don't speak for daddy. Unlike you, he supports his children. He's actually proud of what Liv and I do."

"That's because your father is as stuck in the clouds as you two are."

"Dianna I mean it! You stop it right now. They barely come around now as it is because of you, and I will not let you run them off again." Eli spoke in his stern voice. Whenever Eli got upset, anyone around know he meant business and to not anger him anymore. Eli wasn't a confrontational person, but that didn't mean he didn't have his limits.

"May I be excused?" Olivia asked, really only talking to her father, but her mother answered.

"Not right now Olivia, we're in the middle of a meal." Dianna replied, before Eli could.

"Daddy?"

Eli sighed, knowing it was best for Olivia to be alone. "Go ahead pumpkin."

Olivia quickly stood, and kissed her father's head before going up to her old room.

"Why do you always spoil her?" Dianna growled, when Olivia was out of view.

"He letting her leave to table, not giving her a pony. Relax Dianna."

"Alex." Eli warned again.

 **X**

"Yes Lauren and please make sure that all the art pieces made it to the hotel. Our rooms should already be booked, and I want the pieces waiting in my room when we arrive." Fitz spoke over the phone. He had been home for over three hours now, and he was still working. "Also make sure you contact the car service. I want to make sure they are briefed on our departure time and arrival time on Sunday. I don't want to be a minute late." Fitz was walking over to his living room, when the doorbell rang. "Uh Lauren that'll be all okay. I'll call you later on."

"Hey Patrick." Fitz greeted his little brother. "How's it going?"

"Nothing much, just broke up with that bitch again so I'm all good." Patrick said of his on again off again girlfriend.

"Pat come on man. I know she's a handful at times, but don't be an ass. Besides most of your problems are because of you. You're the main reason you two keep breaking up."

"Yeah, but this time wasn't my fault okay." Pat defended himself, following Fitz into the kitchen for a beer.

"Yeah so what was it this time?" Fitz popped the top off his beer and leaned on the bar.

"Okay so I come home right after a crap day at work. My boss pissed me off, my clients pissed me off, the fucking cab driver pissed me off. All day someone has pissed me off. So when I come home to MY house after a hard day all I want to do is relax. So when I see that Maxine has once again let herself into MY home I figure she's here to make my day better. You know cook me a meal, massage my back, give me some fucking head something!-"

"You do know that that's not her job description right?"

"Whatever. Anyway I come home, and she immediately starts. She has logged onto my computer and read my emails and starts bitching about it."

"I'm assuming these emails are all to other females."

"Yeah so what? She has no business snooping through my personal emails like I'm cheating on her."

"But Pat you are cheating on her. You've been cheating on her since you met. Pat you were dating that red head Chrissy when you met Maxine!"

"You thinking don't know that Fitz? Speaking of which, maybe I should call Chrissy now that me and Max ae on the frits. But anyway why does she have to go snooping through my stuff all the time?!"

"Because she doesn't trust you, your whore Pat. Fuck I don't even trust you around the women I date."

"Oh come on Fitz you know I would never mess with one of your girls. Bros before hoes remember. Besides I know you'd kick my ass if I ever even looked at a woman you were dating."

"You got that right."

"But if I were willing to risk my life over one of your girls, it would have to be that Cuban chick Tatiana. Baby was fine."

"Yes and baby had an attitude."

"That was just a little fire man. Ain't nothing wrong with a little fire."

"No there isn't, but there is with a little too much. And that was Tati's problem. She was too much of a hot head always going off on every little thing, I only like that much fire in the bedroom."

"Oh speaking of the bedroom, did you bag that little painter yet?"

"Pat don't make me regret telling you that, and no I haven't. We decided that it was best for us to just be friends."

"Friends? She put you in the friend zone?!"

"Actually no it was my idea."

"What the hell Fitz?! Why would you do that to yourself? Do you know how many men there are out there fighting their way out the friend zone? And you just walking straight into enemy territory?!"

"Shut up Patrick, it's not like that. She's been dodging and ignoring me for months, and I was tired of having to sneak around just so I could see her without her noticing. So now this way, I can see her anytime I want."

"But you still can't fuck her."

"Dammit Patrick do you have to be so crude. And no, I can't and I'm okay with that."

"Bullshit you are. You said you were taking her on the Paris trip right? It's gonna be a thousand times harder trying to keep your hands off her. This friend thing isn't gonna last long. Mark my words. I'm your brother Fitz, I know you."

Fitz rolled his eyes. "Whatever. What are you doing here anyway?"

"Oh yeah, you mind if I crash in your guest room for a few days?"

"Something wrong with your apartment?" Fitz asked, not really wanting Patrick to stay at his house. Not that he didn't love his little brother, Patrick just came with a lot of baggage.

"Actually yeah." Pat grabbed an apple from the bowl and took a bite. "After Maxine found all my emails and then the pictures and texts on my phone, she went mayhem. Tore up my entire apartment. I mean there's shit everywhere. Broke glass, overturned furniture, she fucking ripped open my pillows, stuffing everywhere. I have a cleaning crew, but Max's been stalking my house. So instead of risking the chance of running into her again, I figured I'd come spend some time with my favorite big brother." Pat smiled brightly, the same one he gave the ladies. Fitz rolled his eyes, shaking his head at his brother as he walked away. He would never understand his little brother. He didn't understand how they'd grown up in the same house and raised by the same mother, they were too different.

 **X**

"Pumpkin can I come in?" Eli knocked on Olivia's door. She had been gone for almost forty minutes, and he wanted to check on her.

"Yeah daddy." Olivia answered and Eli opened the door, closing it behind him. He found her sitting on the bench in her window sill with her feet up. She always use to do that when she was thinking.

"You alright pumpkin?" Eli asked, sitting behind her and Olivia leaned into him.

Olivia sighed and relaxed against her dad. "Yeah. I'm use to her now, I've had to live with it for twenty two years now. I just have to learn to not let her get to me."

"You know your mother loves you Olivia. You and your sister."

"She has a funny way of showing it. I don't understand how she can be two people at once. I mean one minute she's giving me grief about my job or the way I dress. Then the next, she acts as if nothing happened."

"She's just different Olivia and has a lot of different views. Different from you and your sister and definitely from me."

"I just don't see how you both met and fell in love. Your both each other's opposite."

"Baby when I met your mother, all she cared about was acid wash jeans and hairspray."

"Yeah well why couldn't she just stay like that?"

"Because people change sweetheart. No one stays the same their entire life."

"You did. Not unless you plan on turning into mother in the next couple of years."

"Speaking of your mother, I left her downstairs with Alex. Alone. How about we go back downstairs before one ends up killing the other."

"My money's on Alex."

Eli laughed she stood up, "yeah so is my sweetheart. Now come on, your mother made that chocolate cake you girls like."

Olivia was about to stand and follow her father out the room, when her phone started ringing in her pocket. "Hello?" Olivia answered without looking at the caller id.

"Hello Olivia."

"Fitz?" Olivia stared back at her phone, as if she could see him.

"Well I see you recognize my voice." Fitz chuckled on the other end.

"Fitz why- why are you calling me?"

"We're friends remember. Friends call each other. Right?"

"Uh yeah I guess."

"What's wrong?

"Nothing." Olivia sighed. Yes she said she and Fitz were friends, but she wasn't ready for the phone calls and friendly chats that being friends entailed.

"Yes there is Olivia, I can hear it in your voice."

Olivia smiled at his genuine care for her. "It's nothing Fitz really, I'm just a little… annoyed."

"Annoyed? Is it me? If you don't want me to call anymore-"

"No no, it's not you. It's just family stuff. I'm still at my parents, and I'm slowly counting down the minutes until I can leave."

"Well do you have time to talk?"

"Maybe." Olivia smirked, before shutting her door and getting back on her bed. She didn't mean to, but she and Fitz talked for almost two hours before her mother came to get her.

 **X**

"No no no and no." It was 6:40 on Thursday morning, and Alex as now rifling through Olivia's luggage throwing out all her 'raggedy' clothes. "How do you expect to have a Paris fling if you go there dressing like this!" Alex pulled another pair of Olivia's pants from her bag. To be honest, Alex was hoping Olivia would catch Fitz's eye again and let him know what he was missing, by rejecting her sister.

"Alex stop! The car will be here any minute, and if I'm late Fitz is gonna be pissed." Olivia caught a shirt mid-air that Alex had thrown out of her suitcase. "And besides, I'm not going there to have a fling! This is work, I'm working."

"Olivia I can't believe this is the crap you packed for Paris!"

"There is nothing wrong with my clothes Alex."

"Oh really?" Alex pulled out an old pants suit, "This is how you wanna be portrayed by those snooty art people? You think they're gonna take you seriously in some baggy ugly brown pants suit?"

"Ugh!" Olivia flung herself down on her bed. Maybe Alex did have a point, and she did want the people to take her seriously. "Fine, I guess you can help me pack."

"Yes!" Alex squealed, "Okay don't worry about anything I'm gonna pack your entire suitcase, underwear and all. But first I'm gonna go find you something else to wear."

"What's wrong with what I have on?"

"I'm not even gonna dignify that with an answer." Alex turned to go into Olivia's closet. She came back a few minutes later with an entire outfit. "Okay put this on, and I'm gonna rifle through all the clothes I've ever bought you for birthdays and Christmas and anything else you've never worn."

"Fine." Olivia gave up, and started undressing out of her clothes and into the ones Alex gave her.

"And while I'm at it, I'm gonna let you borrow my luggage." Alex tossed Olivia's old brown bags that use to belong to their father on the floor. "Lord help my sister."

 **X**

"Um excuse me sir, are you sure we're going the right way?" Olivia asked her driver. They had gotten to the airport, but her driver didn't take her to the front entrance. "This isn't the way to the front gate."

The driver only chuckled and kept driving. "Ms. Pope, Mr. Grant doesn't fly commercial flights." He said, as they parked alongside a big private plane. The driver got out and walked around to open the door for Olivia, before taking her bags out the trunk.

Fitz had been standing at the door, waiting for all the artist to arrive. His heart started racing, when he saw Olivia's car pull up. And when she got out the car, he damn near died. His first glance was of her dainty stiletto clad foot stick out the car. Alex had picked out one of her favorite skirts she'd gotten Olivia on their 21st birthday. Olivia had opened it, and stuck it right back in the box and never wore it. It was an all black leather skirt that stopped well above the knees. She paired it with a cream skin tight long sleeve sweater, black stockings and the highest pair of heels Olivia had ever worn. She didn't want to admit to her sister that she loved the cheetah print heel shoes.

She was beautiful. Fitz loved to see her in jeans and an old shirt just as much, but something about her dressing up, filled with lust. All he could do was smile at her, as she admired the plane, her curly hair blowing in the wind.

After a moment of staring at her, Fitz realized that Olivia hadn't moved, and was just staring at the plane. "Liv?" He called out, but she didn't move. Getting a little worried that she was just standing there, Fitz descended down the walked and over to where Olivia stood. "Liv? Hey you okay?"

"Is that your plane Fitz?" Olivia asked, looking beyond Fitz. "Like the whole thing all the little parts and everything?"

Fitz looked at her confused. "Uh yeah, last time I checked it still had my name on it." Fitz pointed to the company logo on the side of the plane. "Olivia what's wrong?"

"That's a plane Fitz I can't get on that I can't. It's smaller than a commercial plane-"

"Well I don't really like flying commercial it's too much of a hassle." Fitz said nonchalantly as if everyone had a private plane if they didn't like to fly commercial. "Baby what's the problem?"

Olivia decided to disregard the fact that he called her 'baby' she was too worried about getting on this plane right now. "Fitz it's small and I was worried before, when I thought I was getting on a bigger plane. But that one is smaller and I'm feeling claustrophobic and I can't be trapped thirty thousand feet in the air in that metal tube."

"Liv are you scared of planes or something?"

"Yes." Olivia whined. "I'm afraid of heights and even more scared of planes. I've never even been on one, I've never had a reason to. I've been in New York my entire life."

"Baby how did you think we were gonna get to Paris? You had to know we were getting on a plane."

"Yeah I did, but it didn't don on me until we got here that I was getting on one. And at first, I was just planning on drinking something loaded with alcohol to help me relax. But that was when I thought I was getting on a bigger plane! But that one is too small and I can't- I can't get on that Fitz. I- I-"

"Hey hey hey relax. It's okay." Fitz gripped Olivia's shoulders to steady her, because she looked like she was about to fall over any minute. "Calm down okay, you're gonna have a panic attack. Just breathe."

"I- I can't get on that thing."

"Do you trust me Olivia?"

"I don't know if I trust you yet." Olivia answered honestly. "But I know I don't trust the pilot. I don't even know him. Is he qualified to fly this plane?"

"Well you don't know your cab driver and you trust him to take you where you need to go."

"This is different Fitz and you know it."

"Liv I would never put you or anyone else in danger by hiring an inexperienced pilot. Of course he's qualified." Fitz could tell that he wasn't getting his point across. "Look the worst part is takeoff and landing. I'm not gonna lie you're gonna be scared, but you can sit next to me the entire time and you can hold my hand. You can squeezed as hard as you like."

"Fitz-" Olivia was trying to protest, but Fitz wouldn't let her.

"I'll even get you something high in alcohol if you like." Fitz mimicked, making Olivia smirk a little. "Come on Olivia, you didn't come all this way, just to let a little plane hold you back from your success."

Olivia knew he was right. She didn't come all this way just to turn back now. _Ugh why couldn't we be going to the next town over or something? Somewhere where we could drive in under an hour?_ Olivia gazed at Fitz, then his outstretched hand, before reluctantly taking it.

Fitz smiled, when she took his hand. He bought it up to his lips before gingerly kissing it. I would never let anything happen to you Olivia. Trust me, you're safe with me." Fitz winked and gently pulled her hand, for her to follow. Olivia slowly trailed behind him, as he guided her up the steps of the plane. Each step up, he could feel her breath heightening. She squeezed hard on Fitz' hand and he did the same in return.

"Alright Olivia's here, so everyone made it on time. I'm gonna go tell the pilot it's time to go." Everyone stopped either listening to their music or engrossed in their own conversations and gave Fitz their attention. Everyone noticed how tightly Olivia was holding onto Fitz' hand, but only Jenna felt a tinge of jealousy. "So everyone should've read their itinerary, but just in case you didn't. When we get to Paris, you will have the rest of the day to do whatever you want. Just make sure whatever you do does not inhibit you from being prepared and ready for the showing at nine the next morning okay? The bus leaves at eight twenty, and if you're not on the bus to damn bad, we won't wait. And you just pissed away your chance at easy money. So just make sure you're there okay?"

"Yes sir." Everyone replied, before going back to whatever they were doing.

Before going to speak with the captain, Fitz leaned down and whispered in Liv's ear, "You can sit on the back row, that's where I'll sit okay?" Olivia nodded her head, and reluctantly released his hand and walked back to the back.

"Damn Liv, you looking good today ain't you." Christopher reached for Olivia's hand as she walked by him. Olivia only smiled politely and kept walking, unbeknownst of Christian watching the sway of her ass.

"If you don't stop starring at her ass, I'm gonna smack the taste out your mouth." Jenna harshly whispered in his ear.

"Well well, look at you." Abby snickered from the row in front of her. All the rows of seats were on one side, but they could twist around. One the other side, there was a long bench chair and table. There was a mini bar with a mini fridge and microwave. In the back, was the sleeping quarters, but Fitz rarely used it because most of the time he was traveling with someone else. And more than likely it was for business. "Who you get all dressed up for?" Abby asked.

"Well according to my sister, 'every man in Paris'." Olivia rolled her eyes, and laughed along with Abby. They talked for a little while, before Fitz came back with the flight attendant behind him. He sat in the seat beside her, and whispered to her while the flight attendant spoke.

"Here drink this." He tried to give her a glass he had in his hand.

"What is it?" She asked, before she took it.

"Alcohol." Fitz chuckled. "Try it." He held the glass up to her mouth and held the straw while she took a sip. To her surprise it was really good, it was fruity and wasn't too strong. Just how she liked her drinks.

"This is really good." Olivia took the glass from his hand. "But I wasn't really serious before. I don't really drink all the time." Olivia said, despite drinking the last of the drink a lot faster than she should have. "How- how long is this flight?"

"Don't worry about it. Just relax maybe try to get some sleep, and when you wake up we'll be in Paris." When Fitz stopped talking, the flight attendant instructed everyone to fasten their seatbelts for takeoff. Olivia was so nervous, she couldn't even get her seatbelt on. Fitz took the strap from her hands, and fastened her in. "Don't watch." Fitz pulled the curtain down on the window so Olivia couldn't see out. "It'll only make it worse. Just relax."

Olivia laid her head back, closed her eyes, and tried to relax like Fitz said. It work for a short moment, then the pane started to roll. She gripped Fitz hand on the arm rest. She could feel her nails digging in, but Fitz didn't say anything. The plane started to shake and the ride started getting bumpy as they made their descent into the air. Olivia could feel her nails digging deeper and deeper into Fitz' hand, she was sue she was breaking the skin. But still Fitz didn't say anything, just let her scratch his hand.

"Is it over yet?" Olivia asked, once she felt the plane smooth out. She still had her eyes closed, and still had her grip on Fitz' hand.

"Yeah, it's over. The seatbelt sign is off, I'm gonna go use the restroom. You okay?" Olivia nodded her head. "Well I kind of need you to let go of my hand." Olivia looked down at Fitz now red hand, and quickly retracted her nails.

"Oh my God! I'm so sorry!"

Fitz smiled, and got up to go to the bathroom. Against her own judgement, Olivia lifted the curtain from the window, and peeked out. She had to admit that it was very beautiful and for a small second she was jealous of birds. But as soon as the feeling came it quickly went away. She quickly pulled the curtain down again, having had enough of the view for today.

 **X**

Olivia didn't know what time it was, when she felt someone pulling her hair back and gently caressing her face.

"Liv." Fitz softly called, not wanting to frighten her awake. "Liv." Fitz shook her and couldn't stop himself from dropping a kiss on her forehead. That seemed to wake her right up, as she slowly lifted her head from his shoulder. "Hey sleepy head."

Olivia rubbed the sleep from her eyes. "How long was I asleep?"

"Uh just about the entire flight. When I came back from the bathroom you were already half asleep."

Olivia looked around, and noticed that the pane was empty. "Where is everyone?"

"Well they're outside, waiting for the cars to pull up. I've been trying to wake you for the past two minutes."

"Ugh I'm sorry, I guess I didn't realize how tied I was." Olivia said between her yawns. "I didn't drool on your shoulder did I? I do that sometimes."

Fitz smiled at her. She couldn't be more adorable even if she tried. Fitz patted his shoulder to check for drool, "Still dry." Fitz hoped out of his seat, and grabbed his bag. "Shall we?" He held out his hand for her and she gladly took it as they walked out the plane together.

"Hey Liv!" Abby yelled out to her, Come on, ride with me and Huck." Abby didn't give Olivia much time to answer before she grabbed her hand and pulled her to one of the black town cars Fitz had rented. With only two cars and three people in each, that left Fitz to ride in the other town car with Jenna and Christopher. He was not pleased to say the least. He wanted to be with Olivia in their own car, just the two of them.

"I am so excited for this trip!" Abby exclaimed, as they rode through the streets in the town car. "The last time I was here, a bunch of us went to this party one of the buyers was having at his house. It was so much fun! These snooty rich folk love to party. And their son was fine as hell too. Hmm I wonder If he's gonna be here this weekend." Abby thought about the man she had a very brief affair with the last time she visited Paris. Tyler was his name.

"Abby please try and keep your legs closed this trip." Huck said, earning him a hard slap on the arm from Abby. Olivia only shook he head and laughed along with her friends. She sure was glad to be on this trip with at least someone she considered a friend.

Olivia took her camera out of her bag, and snapped a couple of pictures whenever the car stopped.

"Ugh Olivia please don't act like such a tourist." Abby teased.

"But I am a tourist." Olivia quickly snapped three more shots, before the car began moving again.

"Yeah and you certainly look it."

 **X**

"Hello sir how may I help you?" The lady at the front desk asked Fitz.

"Yes I'm checking in."

"Excellent sir. And will they be checking in as well?" She asked, referring to the rest of the gang standing behind them.

"Yes, all the rooms should be booked under my name."

"And what name is that sir?"

"Grant. Fitzgerald Grant."

"Ah yes M. Grant here for the art convention. Yes sir we have you booked in the presidential suit. Here is your key." The woman programmed Fitz' key and gave it to him. "Uh let's see there's a Jenna Jenkins."

"Right here." Jenna called out, taking her key card and heading up to her room. She wasn't going to waste a minute of her free time. The lady went down the list until she got to the last name, Olivia.

"What do you mean you don't have her room?" Fitz growled at the woman, after her fifth time telling him they didn't have Olivia's room.

"I'm sorry sir, but we only have you booked for the four standard rooms and the presidential suite."

"My assistant took care of this. She booked six rooms not five."

"I'm sorry sir. There may have been a computing error on our behalf, and I apologize, but there's nothing I can do. We're booked solid."

"So let me get this straight. Not only do you screw up my rooms, but now you tell me that in all the ten floors of this hotel you don't have one fucking room? And you're just gonna tell me it's an oops."

"Fitz." Olivia said, she had been quietly standing to the side since they said they didn't have her room.

Fitz sighed, and put a nuzzle on his temper. He'd forgotten Olivia was standing next to him she was so quiet. "I apologize for raising my voice." Fitz told the lady, and she politely nodded her head. Olivia could tell she was a little intimidated and frightened by Fitz. "Could I just have an extra key to my room."

"Yes sir." The lady quickly got an extra key for Fitz' room, before disappearing into the room behind the desk. Olivia imagined she was going in there to cry.

"So what are we gonna do now?" Olivia sked Fitz, trying to keep up with his steps as he walked to the elevator.

"You're just gonna have to stay with me." Fitz replied, as if it was the most natural and obvious thing.

"What?" She must've heard him wrong.

"You're gonna have to stay with me." Fitz repeated, pulling her with him onto the elevator.

"Fitz I don't think that's a good idea."

"Relax Liv, I have a suite. There's two rooms in it." Fitz informed her, to hopefully ease her nerves. "I always get that room, just in case one of you need to be watched a little closer. Can't tell you how many times I've had to pick up someone from a bar jail."

"Fitz are- are you sure? I could just pay for me another room." Olivia suggested, walking off the elevator to the room.

"Didn't you hear her? There aren't any more rooms in this hotel." Fitz put the key in the door. "Besides, I'd never make you pay for you own room."

"It's not a problem really." It was a problem, Olivia knew she couldn't afford to buy her own room. By the looks of this hotel, she couldn't even afford to stay in a closet.

"You may not, but I would. And besides, it's already been settled that you're staying with me."

 **X**

It was about one or tom hours later, when Olivia woke up from her second nap of the day. As soon as Fitz pointed her to her room, she fell on top of the bed and dozed off. She checked her phone for the time, and saw she had three missed messages and one call. The call and one message was From Alex asking if she got to Paris okay and was she liking it so far. Olivia text back saying she got there just fine, and it was too soon to tell. The other two messages were from Abby asking if she wanted to come out with the rest of them. Seeing her message was from an hour ago, she figured they'd already gone. That was fine, Olivia didn't mind being on her own. She could do a little window shopping explore the streets, and maybe have a little dinner.

Olivia had fallen asleep in her clothes from earlier, and sine she really didn't feel like changing, she just finger combed through her hair and washed her face. She grabbed her burgundy coat that stopped mid-thigh, past her skirt and walked out her room. Shocked to see Fitz walking out his room as well with his coat in hand.

"Well hello, the dead has arisen." Fitz teased.

"Oh hush. That was my first time being on a plane, it wore me out."

"I can see that." Fitz replied and noticed she had he coat and purse. "Going somewhere?"

"Uh yeah, I didn't want to stay inside. I've never been to Paris, and it'll probably be another twenty two years before I can come again. I thought I'd get some dinner or something."

"Mind if I tag along? I was on my way out anyway." Fitz asked, hoping she would say yes. He had planned on knocking on her door to see if she wanted to come with him anyway.

"You don't mind being my tour guide for the night?" Olivia teased.

"No ma'am not at all."

 **X**

"No, come one let's walk." Olivia said as she pulled Fitz by the arm away from the town car. "Come one it's a beautiful night out, let's enjoy it." Olivia grabbed his hand and pulled him again until her gave in and let go of the car. They began walking down the street looking for nothing in particular, and Olivia didn't let go of his hand the entire time. Intertwining their fingers, as she clung closer to his body.

They had been walking and talking for a while, just taking in the sights, when they walked past a store window and something caught Olivia's eye. She gasped at the most gorgeous gown she had ever seen. It was an all-black floor length gown, with crisscross straps on the back, exposing just about of it. The straps made into a small bow on the lower back and a white train trailed behind the dress. It was gorgeous, and Olivia could picture herself. But picturing would have to do for now at those prices.

"It's so pretty."

"You want it?" Fitz asked casually.

"I wish."

"I'll buy it for you." Fitz said just as casually.

Olivia laughed, thinking he was just joking. "Yeah right." Olivia got one more look, before grabbing his hand again and walking away. "Come on I'm hungry." Fitz let her pull him away from the window, but he made a mental picture of the store and dress.

"So do you know what you want to eat yet?" Fitz asked.

"Junk food." Olivia replied.

Fitz laughed, thinking she was kidding, but the look on her face said anything but. "Junk food?"

"Yeah and I want a burger. Like a really big one." Olivia smiled up at him.

"Okay well I know this place that has good burgers."

"No. No offense, but I know anyplace you recommend is gonna be some four start restraint with gourmet burgers."

"It's five star actually." Fitz said, making Olivia laugh.

"See I told you. Come on I want a greasy burger that'll probably clog my arteries and or raise my blood pressure." Olivia saw lights up ahead, and carnival music. "Ooh like that!" She pointed over to a small grass field, where a carnival was going on. "Come on, I know I can eat there."

 **X**

"Is that greasy and big enough for you?" Fitz laughed in amazement, as Olivia took another big bite of her burger.

"Oh my God, I think this is the best burger I've ever had." Olivia liked her finger, before taking the napkin Fitz gave her. "Can I ask you a question?" Olivia asked, and Fitz shook his head. "How come I've never seen any of your work? Abby said you sculpt sometimes."

Fitz thought for a moment, it wasn't really something he shared about himself. Not that he was embarrassed, but people rarely asked him about his art. Normally all they wanted to talk about was there's or someone they had seen. "Uh I've never really been asked about it before."

"Well don't you want people to see it? Why keep it hidden?"

"I would love to show someone who was actually interested."

"Well I'm interested."

"Then I'll have to show you sometime." Fitz smirked at her, and Olivia let out a nervous giggle. "What's this tattoo for?" Fitz asked, noticing a little ink slipping from her sleeve on her wrist. He was a little socked to see she had a tattoo. He held onto her wrist and turned it so he could see better.

Olivia pulled her coat and sweater sleeve back so he could see it. It was a double infinity symbol. "It's my sister tat. My sister and I both have the same one. It's a double infinity symbol with my sister's name in it. I know it's kind of backwards to have each other's name, but we wanted to have each other with us wherever we went, for our eternal love for one another. I know it sounds lame, but it makes me feel better when I'm upset and my sister isn't with me to talk to."

Olivia smiled down at her tattoo, remembering the night they both got them. Alex made Olivia get them at the same time, so Liv didn't get a chance to back out. Surprisingly it was Alex that was nervous the entire time, even though getting the tattoo's as her idea. She squeezed Olivia's hand the entire time until it turned red.

"We got them when we were fifteen. Our friends' brother worked at a tattoo shop, and he used to keep it open and tattoo all the underage kids for dirt cheap. It was a whole lot better than going to someone's carpeted garage. At least he was a professional."

"Fifteen really?"

"Hey it was only a couple weeks before our sixteenth birthday. But of course when our parents found out, my mother threatened to cancel our sweet sixteen. But thanks to our daddy calming her down, we still had our party and even got a car."

Fitz chuckled and shook his head. "Is that your only one?"

Olivia shook her head, "No, We both have one more on our backs. I don't know how I let her talk me into the first one, yet alone the second."

"What is it?" Fitz asked out of curiosity, he also made a note that he had to see this tattoo.

"It's a cross on the small of our backs. It's fairly big but not too much. We got those, the day we left for college. We were only seventeen, so our friend's brother did those too, although he charges half price this time. Then two years later, our grandmother on my mother's side passed away, so we added roses to our crosses. Her name was Rosa but everyone called her rose, because she loved to garden and white roses were her favorite flower." Olivia paused for a second, remembering her grandmother. "We added roses twined on the cross and a halo on top. Even though she hated tattoos, I think she would've liked ours."

"I'm sorry to hear about your grandmother, I know how hard it is to lose a grandparent." Fitz, who still had a grip on her wrist, gently rubbed her wrist where her tattoo was.

"Thank you." Olivia smiled over at him, she wasn't sure what to call her impromptu night with Fitz. Was this a date? She knew he said they could see each other, but then what was this? They went out, talked, shared a meal. They were having a good time, that's what a date was right? Maybe he changed his mind about them dating, maybe he was coming around to the idea of them as a couple.

She shook those thoughts from her head, not wanting to get ahead of herself. Liv ate the last of her fries, before throwing it away in the nearby trashcan. "Come on."

"Where are we going now?"

Olivia looked at him like he was crazy. "Where do you think we're going?" She pointed behind her to the carnival.

"Oh no, no no I don't so carnivals."

"Oh come on, you didn't think I'd drag you over here, and not go into the carnival did you?" Before he could answer, she was pulling him up off the bench and over to the carnival games. "Let's go, you have to win me a prize."

"Oh do I?"

"Yes. It's what the guy has to do, everybody knows that. It's in every romance book and movie. So what are you good at?" Olivia looked around the many game stations. "Can you shoot?"

"I'm alright."

"Good." Olivia took him over to a booth and sat him down in front of a pellet gun. "Alright Mr. Bigshot, I want that bear." Olivia pointed to the biggest bear hanging on the booth. It was all white with a rainbow stomach and feet.

"Oh just the biggest bear huh?"

Olivia shrugged, "Come on stud muffin." Olivia teased. The man in charge of the booth, saw Olivia pointing to the big bear, and told Fitz what he had to do to win it for her.

"I see she's eyeing the big fella up there. I tell you what, all you have to do to keep that beautiful smile on your lady's face is hit that small moving target right here. Hit it once and she gets the bear."

Fitz put his money on the table, and grabbed the gun. The man started the game, and the target immediately started moving. Fitz focused on the target blocked by the others moving around. It took him only one shot, to hit the small target in the back. Perhaps his shooting experience put him at an unfair advantage. He'd been hunting with his dad and grandfather ever since he was a little boy. He heard Olivia squeal, and felt her pull him down so she could kiss his cheek. The man gave Fitz the bear, and he gave it to Olivia. She had to use both hands to hold it.

"How'd you learn to shot like that?"

"I use to go hunting with my dad and granddad when I was little." Fitz answered.

"Can you teach me to shoot like that?"

"Really?" Fitz asked, he didn't take Olivia as the type to like any kind of gun, pellet or real.

"Yeah." Olivia put her bear on the table, and grabbed the same gun Fitz had. It was small to Fitz, but to Olivia it was for giants. To help her hold it, Fitz stood behind her and wrapped his hands and arms around hers and together they shot the gun. Needless to say Olivia didn't do as well as Fitz. It took her three times, before she actually hit something. In the end, Olivia ended up winning a small Siberian tiger small enough to fit in her hand. "Here." She put the tiger in Fitz front pocket.

 **X**

After two hours of walking around the park and talking, they finally decided to call it a night and head back to the hotel.

"Ugh, my feet are killing me." As soon as she walked in the door, Olivia slipped her shoes off her feet and flopped on the couch.

"Would you like some wine?" Fitz asked, opening the complimentary bottle of wine and grabbing two glasses.

"Uh sure." Olivia answered, grabbing the remote to the TV. "You wanna watch a movie? There's a good one on HBO."

"Sounds fine." Fitz gave Olivia her glass, and took off his jacket and shoes before joining her on the couch. They both sat down with enough space between them for two people. But somehow halfway through the movie, their bodies had gravitated to each other. And by the end of the movie they were snuggled close to each other, Olivia's head rest on his chest her arms wrapped around him. His head on hers, and arms wrapped around her as well, both peacefully sleeping.

 **Catch You Later…**


	4. Chapter Four: Tease

**Chapter Four: Tease**

The next morning, Fitz pulled a body closer to his. Their soft body molding deeper and deeper as he snuggled them closer. The smell of peaches invading his nose, a soft hand rubbing soothing circles on the top of his. He was in relaxation _-knock knock knock-_ for all of two minutes. The sound of someone knocking on the door, woke Fitz up from his sleep on the couch. And even though he knew he was sleeping with someone else, he was still startled when he opened his eyes, and saw Olivia next to him in his arms. He jumped in surprise, and accidentally knocked Olivia off the couch.

"Ahh!" Olivia screamed, as she rolled off the couch hitting hard on the floor. After the initial shock faded away, Olivia looked up at Fitz in amusement. "You know if you wanted the couch all to yourself, all you had to do was wake me up. You didn't have to push me."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to." Fitz held put his hand and helped her up.

"Well I would hope not."

"The knocking at the door startled me awake." Fitz explained. He was trying the best he could to focus, but he was finding it rather difficult. Sometime during the night, Olivia had taken off her tights, and her skirt had ridden up in her sleep. Now it was exposing her bare thighs to Fitz, and he could hardly take his eyes off her silky brown skin.

"Fitz?" Olivia took him from his thoughts.

"Huh? You say something?"

"Yeah, said I'm gonna go shower. You wanna get the door?"

"Yeah sure."

Olivia was trying to play it cool. It seemed Fitz wasn't rattled at all by last night, r the fact that they slept together. And actually slept, and he held her all night long. Maybe she had read too much into last night. He did say he wasn't interested in a relationship with her, in so many words. Maybe this was just about the thrill and chase to him. Perhaps he did this to all the young and naïve girls who work for him.

 **X**

An hour later a freshly showered Olivia walked out her room in her hotel bathrobe. They had about an hour to before they had to leave, and she didn't want to get her clothes wrinkled before she left. So she put on her bra and panties and threw on the robe. She didn't think Fitz would mind, it was long enough to cover her entire body, but something told her that he wouldn't object to her eating breakfast in the nude.

"Something smells good."

"Yeah, that was room service. My assistant pre-ordered for me. I had them bring up another for you about ten minutes ago. It was starting to get cold."

"Oh thanks. I didn't mean to take that long in the shower. But those jets were amazing, I feel like I just got a full body massage."

Fitz eyed her suspiciously. How could she be acting so calm? He knows nothing happened last night, no matter how much he wanted. But they had slept together, actually slept. He held her all night, to him that was more intimate than sex. How was she so calm?

"Is that all you're gonna have?" Fitz asked, looking at Olivia's plate. She only had a bowl of grapes and a piece of toast. A big change in appetite, opposed to the gigantic burger and side order of fries she had last night. It was like to different women.

"Oh yeah," She answered, pouring some water into her glass. "I've never really been a breakfast type of person. I just don't really have a big stomach for food in the morning. Most of the time, I'm working on something by time the sun comes up, because I've thought of a new painting in my sleep. My inspiration comes from everywhere really." Olivia suddenly paused, her cheeks becoming red in embarrassment. "And you didn't ask me all that, and again I'm rambling. I'm sorry."

"Stop Apologizing Liv. This is a conversation, we are having a conversation. And in a conversation, you have to talk. Okay?"

She slowly nodded her head, still slightly embarrassed that she couldn't seem to stay on track with him.

"Good. Now are you excited for today?"

"I am actually, but I'm also a little nervous."

"What are you nervous about?"

"Isn't it obvious? What if no one buys my paintings? What if they don't like them or me?"

"Olivia relax."

"I mean I am the new girl. I've never been here before, so they haven't seen any I f my art to know they like it yet. The only people who have seen it and actually bought it aside from my family, is a very select few who happen to shop at Val's store."

"Olivia calm down okay. Yes you are a little new and these people haven't see your work yet, but they are going to love it, because they know brilliant work when they see it. Besides, I submit a copy of everyone's work that going to be at the gallery to my website. That way the buyers can look ahead, and know what they want instead of just walking around, and us hoping they stop by."

"You submitted some of mine."

"I submitted all of your work that's gonna be in the showcase. I submitted everyone's in fact."

"Speaking of which, I never got a chance to look at the pieces you chose for my showcase."

Fitz pointed to the other side of the room, "They're on the trolley up against the wall with the others.

Olivia got up from the table, and walked across the room to the trolley. She was excited and nervous to see what five paintings Fitz had picked from the dozen she had given him over the last three months. She hesitantly found her bundle, and opened the large string bag. The first painting was one of the very first ones she painted when she started working for him. She remembered how nervous she was to give it to his secretary. Knowing she was gonna turn it in to Fitz, she wanted to make sure it was perfect. She spent two days, just looking it over, repainting areas she though were lackluster adding a bit more color here and there. In the end, she thought she had done a great job, and she guessed that she had been right, since it was here in Paris. The next three pieces brought on the same emotions, and she could see why Fitz picked those paintings out of all his choices. The last one however, caught Olivia completely off guard. She couldn't believe what she was staring at. _How did he get this?!_ He hadn't submitted this particular piece to him, so how did he get it. This wasn't supposed to be in Paris, this was supposed to be part of her private collection, note up for sale to the highest bidder.

"Something wrong?" Fitz asked. He was still sitting at the table, enjoying his breakfast as he watched Olivia look at her paintings. He loved to see the smile on her face become wider and wider every time she flip to a new painting. The last one, however, had caused her smile to disappear and her entire face became flush. Wanting to make sure she was alright, he got up from his chair and quickly made his way over to her. "Olivia are you alright? What is it? What's wrong?"

She didn't dare look up at him, too embarrassed by what she was still looking at so intently. She still couldn't believe she was the one who had painted it.

"How did you get this?"

"The painting? I don't know, I suppose Lauren left it in my office after you gave it to her. That is how it works."

"Yes I know, but I never gave this to Lauren to give to you. This- I didn't want this to be turned in. This was something I was doing on my own. It was supposed to be part of my private collection."

"I'm sorry, but there isn't a private collection at the center. If you work on it there, then I need you to turn it in."

"Fitz you can't put this in the showcase tonight. You have to pull it."

"Liv I can't do that, you know I can't do that. I've already sent the shots and numbers of everything I'm showing tonight. They are expecting to see five pieces at Olivia Pope's showcase, so there has to be five paintings. Look there's nothing to worry about okay. Yes it's different from the others, but it's still art. To be honest I was a little shocked, when I found out it was yours. I never took you for the kind to paint erotica."

Fitz looked down at the painting, still shocked that his sweet Olivia was the one who painted it. It was a portrait of a man and woman in the throes of passion. The man had a woman pinned to the wall, his back and bare ass was the only thing visible on him. And the woman was screaming out in ecstasy, her legs wrapped around his waist, as she scratched his back with her nails. The painting was the result of another one of Olivia dreams of her and Fitz. That why the male in the painting was white, and the female was black, Olivia had enough sense, to paint a different face on the woman though, instead of her own. She knew who it was, and what it was supposed to be. It was supposed to be for her, to fantasize about. Not up to the highest bidder, or hanging on someone else's wall while they jacked off.

"Look Liv I'm sorry okay. From now on I'll tell Lauren to check with the artist, before she brings something to me okay." Olivia didn't answer, just kept staring down at her painting. "I have to go get ready okay I have to be down at the gallery before everyone else. You need to start getting ready too, the car will be here shortly to take you all to the gallery." Fitz didn't wait for her to respond, just walked off to get ready.

 **X**

"Hey Liv, nice set up." Abby said, as she and Huck walked over to Olivia's showcase. She got a nice section of the gallery, and had plenty of space to set up her paintings anyway she wanted. "Mine is just over there." Abby pointed to a slightly smaller section a couple booths down. "And Huck is just on the other side. We'll be able to see each other."

"Great, you two get to be together. I wish I could be down there instead of here, they put me next to Jenna. And we all know she isn't my biggest fan."

"Oh fuck her. Everyone else has." Abby snickered. "Don't let her don't let her steal your shine. Don't let her steal your thunder either. This is your night too. You're gonna do great. Oh by the way I brought you some coffee, in my experience these things can go all day. I don't know why they have two sessions, when they just end up overlapping anyway." Abby held up the tall coffee she brought for Olivia.

"Thanks, but I don't drink coffee just tea."

"Told you." Huck held up an extra cup in his hand. "It's still warm."

"Thanks."

"So I thought you had five paintings, why are there only four?" Abby asked, noticing a hole in the middle of all the paintings.

"Oh yeah, there's one more. Fitz thought it would look better in the middle, I just haven't put it up yet."

"So where is it?"

"It's uh, its right here." Liv pulled out the painting of her erotica couple, and hung it up on the wall.

"Whoa." Abby and Huck both said simultaneously.

"Whoa good or whoa bad?"

"Whoa as in I didn't think you painted erotica. Maybe you're not the goo girl everyone thinks you are." Abby teased.

"It's not just erotica Abby." Olivia explained. "I mean yeah, they're obviously having sex, but it's deeper than that."

"Oh he's deep alright." Abby joked, making Olivia laugh a little.

"Abby stop. It's not just sex okay, its sexuality and exploring it. Its-l"

"It's vulgar and inappropriate is what it is." Jenna came from behind Huck, to make her presence known. "I can't believe Fitz chose that tasteless pornographic painting to be in a showcase next to mine."

"Oh shut up Jenna, its art" Abby defended Olivia, because it was obvious she wasn't going to defend herself. That was another one of Olivia's bad habits. She didn't stand up for herself all the time. Alex let her know when they got home, that she was proud of her for standing up to their mother for once. "And he chose it because he knows brilliant and artistic, something you will never hear said about your work. Don't get mad because you can't even hold a paintbrush."

"Oh yeah, then who'd I get here huh? Why are MY paintings hanging on the wall?" Jenna gloated.

"You still sitting on Jake's lap every night?" Abby answered, before walking off. She enjoyed putting Jenna in her place, it was the highlight if her day on most days. After Abby and Huck walked off, the lights dimmed a little and the lights above the art pieces brightened. It made the whole galley a little more alluring.

 **X**

Half an hour later, Olivia was hiding out in the bathroom, hyperventilating over her showcase. _No one's gonna stop, they don't care about some wanna be artist from New York. They're not gonna like it, you're flashing a big white behind in their face of course they're not gonna like it. Oh my god, they're gonna think I'm some kid of pervert. Or some sex crazed freak. Can you be a perverted sex crazed virgin? That's not a thing right? Oh my god my heart rate is really starting to rise._ Olivia put two fingers to her neck, willing herself to calm down. Talking to herself always got the best of her, and in the end always didn't more harm than good.

Deciding that she wasn't getting anywhere locked in the bathroom, Olivia decided to go back to her booth. Maybe someone had come while she was away, that was a possibility right? As she was walking out the door, she ran into a very solid chest that smelled of expensive liquor and wood.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry I wasn't watching where I was going."

"Liv? Where the hell you been baby, I've been looking all over for you."

 _There goes that 'baby' again._

"I- I was fine one minute and then the next I was crying in the bathroom." Olivia started tearing up again. She really didn't know where all these tears were coming from, she really wasn't one for emotional display.

"Shh its okay." Fitz wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug. They were in the back of the gallery, so no one would see them unless they had to go to the bathroom. "All you have to do is stand next to your showcase and let everyone else walk by. You don't even have to speak if you don't want to. Just answer their questions if they have one, don't overcrowd them, and don't walk them the whole time they're there; it's weird. Next thing you know, the bidding sheets are gonna be filled."

"You really think so?" Olivia said, with her face buried in his chest.

"Yeah I think so, come on." Olivia let go of him, but was pulled back when he grabbed her arm. "Hold on. You can't go back out there with tear stains. And this one piece of hair never wants to stay in its place huh?" Fitz wiped her face with his pocket handkerchief and moved her hair from her face. Olivia loved when he did that, she didn't know why, but she felt giddy every time he did. Olivia noticed that he was a different person when he was alone with her. The hard exterior he puts on in front of others was just a shell. On the inside he was really just a big teddy bear. Like an onion, you had to peel Fitz back a layer at a time. But Olivia preferred to us a knife. "There, now you're perfect." Fitz kissed her forehead lightly before releasing her. "I don't think I've told you how beautiful you look tonight."

"Thanks." Olivia shyly held her head down. She liked the dress too, it was a just because present from her sister. And all though she loved it, she never wore it. It was a long sleeve royal blue dress that stopped mid-thigh, but not too revealing. She wore the strappy heels that Alex put in her bag, and the diamond studs she and her sister got on their twelfth birthday. It was their first pair of real diamonds. She took the time to curl her hair his morning, something she didn't do often, and wore it half up half down with her favorite diamond studded hair clip.

"You okay now?" Fitz asked, and Olivia nodded her response before he took her hand and led her back to the gallery. Once they were down the hall and back in public view, Fitz dropped her hand. She tried to not let it get to her but it did. It hurt that he didn't want to be seen with her in that way, she felt rejected. She felt like he was embarrassed of her.

 **X**

"Hey Mr. Grant." Jenna greeted, when Olivia and Fitz came into view. "I'm doing great, I've already got at least six bids on two of my pictures."

"That's great Jenna."

"How's it going over there Olivia?" Jenna asked, there was a smile on her face, but anyone who new Jenna could tell it was fake. Jenna never cared about anyone but herself, yet alone anyone else's well-being.

"I'm not sure. Haven't checked yet."

"Well why don't you check now. I'm sue Mr. Grant would love to see your progress." Jenna smiled mischievously. She was trying to embarrass Olivia and Liv knew it. Jenna had kept an eye on Olivia's display while she was gone, and saw people browsing and looking at her art but couldn't recall anyone writing anything down.

Olivia rolled her eyes, knowing exactly what Jenna was doing. She wasn't going to give her the satisfaction of upsetting her. Nor was she gonna break down in front of all these people, potential paying customers. On shaky knees, Olivia slowly walked over to her section to check the bidding sheets for all her pieces. She kept her face even, not wanting to show her emotions if she saw something she didn't like. She peeked at the first sheet, and her eyes grew. Then she looked at the second and had the same reaction. Then she glanced at her lotus painting and turned back around to face a smiling Jenna and Fitz.

"Well?" Jenna said.

"Four of them have bidding's." Olivia smiled brightly. "At least eight on each."

"What?!" Jenna shouted and rushed to check the sheets herself. _How could her paintings be doing better than mine!_

"Congratulations Olivia." Fitz looked over to Jenna pointedly waiting for her congrats too.

"Yes Olivia congrats." She said reluctantly before storming off.

"I don't think she likes me very much." Olivia said to Fitz, watching Jenna weave her way through the crowd to get to Christopher.

"Ahh don't worry about it. Jenna only likes one person, and that's Jenna."

"Can you believe someone actually bid on my paintings? And not just one person!" Olivia giddily jumped a little, finally relaxed and happy.

"Yes I can believe it. You're an amazing artist Olivia. I hope one day you can see that too, and stop doubting yourself." Olivia smiled, no one except her dad and Alex, had believed in her that much.

"Thanks. And it's not surprising, that the only one not bid on is the erotica. I didn't think anyone would want it."

Fitz noticed that she didn't look sad that no one had bid on the painting, but rather relieved. Relieved like she didn't want someone else to buy it, she didn't want anyone else to have it.

"Excuse me." A male voice broke Fitz from his thoughts. Fitz looked at the younger man, and grinned, thinking he was going to bid on another of Olivia's paintings. His smile quickly faded, when he seemed more interested in Olivia than the art on the wall.

"Well hello beautiful." The man said, grabbing Olivia's hand and kissing it. Fitz wanted to rip the guy's head off. The nerve of him touching his woman. Well she wasn't really his, but if he couldn't have, her no one would. "My name is Jackson. Jackson Beauford."

"Hi." Olivia said, unaware of the glances the man was giving to her bare thighs in her dress. "Olivia."

"Are these your paintings Olivia?"

"Yes."

"You're very talented." Jackson complemented.

"Thank you, so I've been told." Olivia glanced at Fitz briefly before turning her attention back to Jackson.

"The piece in the middle has me captivated. It's very sensual, I love it."

"Really?" Olivia and Jenna both asked at the same time. Olivia hadn't even realized she had come back.

"Yes really." Jackson said, as he reached for the pen to write down his name a bid on the painting. Fitz saw her lip pout as he wrote down his name. He didn't like seeing her sad, but thought she would be happy about someone buying her art. "I'm shocked to see that there are no other bidders. I guess people don't know art when they see it."

"Mm." Jenna rolled her eyes, and went back to the people looking at her art.

"Well I hope you enjoy." Olivia said, not giving Jenna a second thought.

"You look upset."

"I just be a little sad to see it go. I spent weeks on this painting, trying to get it just right. I guess I never thought about the fact it might be sold. I kind of attach myself to all my work, but this one was special."

"Oh? Is this a self-portrait?" Jackson grinned.

"On no, no no." Liv laughed, trying to hide the embarrassment. No way was she gonna admit that the painting was supposed to be her. Especially not with Fitz standing there, since he was the man in the painting.

"You know some people pour their real life scenarios into their work."

"Well that didn't happen here, trust me."

Fitz was about to explode, he needed to get this asshole away from his woman and quick. He was a young charming bastard and by the smile on Olivia's face, she was enjoying his attention.

"Uh Olivia, could you step away for a minute? I want to talk to the entire group about the rest of the itinerary."

"Oh yeah sure. Jackson it was nice meeting you." Olivia shook his hand again, before following behind Fitz.

 **X**

"Ugh, I am so tired! Who knew standing around in place could be so tiring!" Liv giggled, as she took off her shoes on her feet and padding down the hall to her room.

"Hey Liv." Fitz called out as he made his way down the hall to her room. "Liv?"

"Yeah?" She was taking the clip out her hair, and taking off her jewelry.

"I got something for you. Close your eyes." Olivia closed her eyes, and Fitz reached just outside the door and got his surprise for Liv. He held it out in front of him, before tell her to open her eyes. "Okay, open."

Olivia opened her eyes and gasped. "Fitz… How did you get it?"

"I bid on it." Fitz said, holding Olivia's erotica painting. "I saw how you looked, when that guy bid on it. You looked like you were about to lose your best friend. I don't like seeing you sad, so I bid on it. Although I had to keep out bidding that Jackson."

"So that's why he kept coming to my table?" Olivia asked, more of a statement.

"That amongst other things." Fitz said under his breath so she wouldn't hear. "I had to keep bidding while you were away from your table, so you wouldn't know it was me. I even had to use a fake name."

"Yeah, I thought Thomas Jones sounded fake."

"Well my middle name really is Thomas."

"Fitz you really didn't have to do this."

Fitz shrugged, "I know, but I wanted too. You wanted this painting back, and the only way I was gonna be able to do that was to either buy it back for you or somehow convince Jackson to give it up. I tried that route, but he was hell bent on mounting it above his bed."

"Gross." Olivia muttered.

"They normally don't hand out the paintings until tomorrow, but the lady who runs it is a friend of mine. I talked her into giving it to me early."

"Thank you Fitz."

"You're welcome Liv, but I'm not done."

"What do you mean you're not done?"

"Don't be mad okay? And don't start with its too extravagant or anything else you have to say besides _I love it_ and _thank you_ okay?"

"Fitz what did you do?" Olivia asked, the glimmer in his eye didn't put her at ease at all.

"Go look in your closet and find out."

Olivia looked back at her closet, then back at Fitz. _What was in my closet? Is this a trick? Something's gonna jump out and scare me._ Against her better judgement, Liv slowly and reluctantly walked over to her temporary closet. She grabbed the handles and gently slid the doors open. The sight in front of her almost had her in tears.

"I saw how you look at it yesterday, and I wanted to see that shine in your eyes again. I knew you would look beautiful in it, and I also knew you wouldn't buy it for yourself, so I did." Hanging in the closet was the black and white ball gown dress that Olivia saw in the boutique window as she and Fitz were walking by. Olivia stood frozen, not really believing that he had gone through that much trouble to make her happy, and want nothing in return but to see her smile. Where had this man been all her life, and why couldn't she have him now?

"I bought the dress, and had them deliver it while we were out so I could surprise you."

"Fitz… I- I can't-" Olivia tried to refuse, not that she wasn't appreciative she was. It was just too extravagant a gift. Not many people would see a dress as an extravagant gift. But when the dress cost as much as some cars, it was considered an extravagant gift.

"Liv what did I say?" Fitz cut her off, before she could give him fifty reasons why she couldn't take the dress. "I don't want you to worry about how much it cost or any other reason you can think off as to why you can't take that dress. I already paid for it the security tag has been cut and the ink on the receipt has dried. It's yours, and all I want to hear is 'I love it' and 'Thank you'."

In the next moment, Olivia had hurled herself against Fitz, her arms wrapped tight around his neck. She buried her face in his neck to stop her tears from coming. Why was the world so cruel? Why would it give her this man, why would they him to her if he was only going to tease her about what she couldn't have? He was a handsome, sweet, charming, caring and thoughtful man; and he wanted to be 'just friends'. Why was the world so cruel?

"I can't hear you Olivia." Fitz teased in her ear.

Olivia pulled back a little, only so she could see his face. "I LOVE it." Olivia reached up to caress the side of his face.

"I didn't hear thank you." Fitz said in a low voice, she as getting t him again and he felt like he was about to do something he would regret later.

"Thank you oh so very much Mr. Grant." In the next moment, before she had time to finish her sentence Fitz had her pinned against the nearest wall with his mouth firmly attached to hers. Something about her calling him Mr. Grant ignited something in him. At first he had to get her to say his name, now all he wanted to hear her say was Mr. Grant in that breathy voice of hers.

Olivia moaned, as Fitz unexpectedly ground his hips in her. This is what she had been wanting for three months, this is what she had been dreaming of for three months. Now she just hoped he didn't stop and didn't make her regret this later. But for the moment she as gonna enjoy all she was getting. She felt Fitz' hand pull her right leg up on his hip, then before she knew it he had pulled her up by both her legs and she was suspended in the air, legs wrapped around his waist.

Fitz walked over to the bed in a hurry, needing to feel himself pressed up against her body wanting the warmth. When he felt his legs hit the bed, he bent over until her back was on the bed and crawled over her.

"Fitz." She moaned, as Fitz left a trail off wet kisses down her neck, sucking and nibbling as he went. She knew she should've told him not to leave a mark, but right now she couldn't care less about anyone seeing them. Fitz trailed his mouth back up, licking the side off her face up to her plump lips. Earning another moan as he snaked it in her mouth and she sucked hungrily on it.

Wanting to feel more of him, she pulled off his suit jacket that he still hadn't taken off. She then tried to get his shirt off, she got all the buttons but got caught on his cuff links. Sensing her dilemma, Fitz raised up on his knees. Olivia was scared at first, she thought she had taken it too far and he was gonna stop now. She wouldn't be able to take it if he stopped now.

But instead he simply popped the buttons off his shirt, and slid it from his wrist. Olivia was yanking on his undershirt, and he quickly slipped it off too, before diving back down to her lips. Olivia was more than happy that he took off his shirt. She ran her hands up and down his bare chest, as his snaked higher and higher up her dress.

She reached down and cupped him through his jeans, and he again ground his hips into her. Pumping into her hand as she caressed and squeezed at his manhood. Just as she was about to dip her hand into the waistband of his jeans, his phone started ringing. It rang three times before Olivia made him answer it, something she knew she would regret later.

"Fitz answer the phone, it could be important." She nudged his hand from under her skirt, and made him answer the phone. Without looking at the caller id, he quickly answered so he could quickly hang up and get back to business with Olivia.

"Hello?" His voice was barely recognizable, because of the thick layer of arousal in his voice.

"Fitzgerald?" The woman's voice was like an ice bath and bucket of cold water all in one.

"Hello mother." Fitz sighed, and rolled off Olivia, who was now laughing. His mother calling him, brought him back to the real world. He quickly pulled his undershirt over his head and left the room. Olivia didn't think anything by it, just that he had to have a talk with his mother. Nor did she think anything about it when he left and didn't come back to the hotel until late that night and left early the next morning.

 **X**

"There someone I want you to meet. He's gonna be at the dinner with his brother."

"Who?" Olivia asked. She was in the mirror curling her hair, while Abby decided what jewelry to wear for the night. It was Saturday night, and they were getting ready for the black and white dinner tonight. Fitz had already left earlier that afternoon, so Abby decided to get ready in Liv's room. Abby had picked an all back sleeveless dress with a high split on the side and wore her hair in loose curls down her shoulders.

Olivia decided to wear the dress Fitz bought for her. She was even more grateful, when she realized Alex didn't know her itinerary so she didn't know to pack her something for the dinner. If Fitz hadn't bought the dress, she would've been forced to wear one of her regular dresses.

"You remember the guy I was telling you about? Tyler? Well anyway I ran into him at the party we went to the other night, not entirely a coincidence I'm sure. But he told me he was bringing his brother and I said I had a friend I could introduce him too."

"No no and no, I will not be his babysitter he can ditch his brother and get laid."

"Come on Liv it's not like that. I would never leave you with a stranger. I just thought he was cute and thought you two would hit it off."

"I don't know Abby."

"What do you have a boyfriend or something?"

Olivia wasn't exactly sure how to answer. She didn't know what she and Fitz were doing, yet alone what they were to each other. "No."

"Then what's the harm? It's not even a date, I'm just asking you to meet him not to marry him. Besides we leave tomorrow anyway, you won't even see him again."

Olivia rolled her eyes, and gave in. "Ugh fine!"

"Great! Now that that's settled, how about a drink before we leave?"

"You go ahead, I'm not much of a drinker." Olivia had pinned the last of her curls into a high bun on her head, and was stepping in her dress.

"That is a really pretty dress." Abby commented. "Fits you like a second skin. Where did you get it?"

"A friend." Liv smiled shyly.

"Some friend. Must be loaded, that dress looks like my next car payment."

 **X**

"This is the only reason I like these stuffy parties." Abby pointed over to the bar. "An open bar, come on Liv." Abby, Olivia and Huck all walked over to the bar, leaving Jenna and Christopher to fend for themselves. They had just got to the party, and Olivia was already anticipating seeing Fitz. It had only been a few hours since she last saw him, but he had been acting weird like he was avoiding her. He only said a couple words and a few smiles between coming and leaving the hotel again.

"So how'd you do at the gallery yesterday?"

"Good, I sold all them off."

"That's great. Huck and I sold all ours off too."

"Yeah." Olivia said dejectedly. She was glad to have their company, but the only person she wanted to talk to right now was Fitz. And he was systematically avoiding her at all cost. She had been looking around the ball room for some time trying to spot him, until she finally saw him standing near the tables on the other side of the room. She watched as he confidently spoke to the men next to him, how he gripped their hands in a firm handshake, wishing that he was touching her all over.

She was watching him take another sip of his scotch, when a woman came up to him. She was a tall brunette with light brown skin, and a shapely body. The dress she had on looked as if it was painted on her body, the way it clung to her hips with every move was just sinful. Olivia watched with narrowed eyes how the woman threw her head back in laughter and placed her hand conveniently on Fitz' chest. How as their conversation flowed, she got closer and closer to Fitz and her hand got more and more friendly. By the time Olivia had realized she was staring, the woman was practically on top of Fitz with his arms around her.

"Olivia?" Abby called out rather loudly. She had been trying to get Olivia's attention for the past two minutes, calling her name to no avail.

Olivia tore her gaze away from Fitz and the mystery woman. "I'm sorry?"

"Are you okay? I've been calling you for like three minutes."

"Yeah… yes, I think the uh… the drinks just got to me a little."

"Liv you've only had two drinks." Abby said humorously.

"What can I say, I'm a light head."

Abby laughed and shook her head, accepting Olivia's half ass excuse.

"Abby, who- who is that woman Fi- Mr. Grant is talking to.

Abby looked in the direction Olivia was pointing to, "Oh that's Tatiana, the heiress to the Perez corp. her daddy owns half the buildings in New York, big philanthropist. Plus she's Fitz' ex-girlfriend."

Liv felt all the blood drain from her face. It was worse than she thought. It wasn't just some stranger flirting with him, it was an old flame. "What?"

"Yeah they dated a little over a year, then Fitz broke it off. Too much attitude I heard, she always was a little testy. Anyway, they basically have all the same friends and connections so they end up running into each other very often. Plus Tatianna loves the arts too and loves these parties were she can show off all her wealth. But if you ask me, she really only comes to these things to run into Fitz. Everyone knows how bad their breakup was, and poor thing got hung up on him, can't seem to move on. But hell, how can you blame her? Look at that man."

"Could you excuse me for a sec?" Olivia abruptly slammed her drink down on the nearest table.

"Are you okay?"

"Bathroom." She simply said, before walking away before she embarrassed herself in front of complete strangers. She needed to be alone, and fast.

 **X**

Fitz knocked on the bathroom door for the fifth time with no answer. She was ignoring him, and understandably so. Fitz had been discretely watching her not so discretely watch him since she walked in the door. He was momentarily distracted by how beautiful she looked in the dress he got her, that he almost went over to her. But before he worked up the nerve, he remembered that he was supposed to be avoiding her. So for the rest of the evening, he made sure to have several people crowding him in small talk. He even made a point to openly flirt with a few woman around him, just so he couldn't find a reason to go talk to her.

He knew kissing her yesterday was gonna be something he regretted, and now here he was just hours late avoiding her like the plague. He didn't mean to hurt her feelings, but he obviously had by the look on her face when Tatiana came sniffing around. Fitz knew that they sometimes ran into each other, but he had no idea she was even in Paris, yet alone the dinner party. He watch Olivia out the corner of his eye, every time Tatiana would touch his arm or run a gentle hand down his face, or how incredibly close she kept getting to him. Olivia looked as if she was gonna cry, like she lost her best friend and her dog died all in the same day. He knew it was cruel and a little extreme to flirt with just about every woman in the building. But he had to make a point, but at this point he didn't know if he was trying to convince himself or Olivia that they just couldn't be.

"Olivia please open this door." Fitz pleaded again, and was once again rewarded with silence. "Liv we both know I could get in this door if I wanted to. But I would like for you to be the one to open it."

"You wouldn't dare." Olivia said form the other side.

Fitz sighed, knowing she was telling the truth. "No I wouldn't. But I would still like for you to open the door. Please Liv."

"Fitz please just go away, I don't want to talk to you."

"Olivia you know I can't do that. Listen I know you saw me and that woman earlier, and I know I've sort of been ignoring you, but let's just talk about it okay."

"Sort of? You haven't said two words to me since this morning!" Olivia shouted, snatching the door open. "Sort of he says! You know what, I don't know what your problem is, because I have done nothing wrong to deserve such treatment from you."

"Olivia you know why I've been a little distant. You know what happened yesterday-"

"Oh! You mean you kissing me like no tomorrow? You mean you sticking your tongue down my throat while you stroked my inner thighs!"

"Shush!" Fitz put his hand over Olivia's mouth, checking to see if anyone was around to hear her outburst.

"Don't shush me Fitzgerald! You're the one who's punishing me for something you did"

"For something I did? You know I wasn't the only one in that hotel room yesterday. And you weren't exactly making any attempts to stop me either."

"Well why would I! That's what I wanted you to do, I am not the confused one here. You're the one who doesn't know what he wants. You're the wishy washy one."

"Look Olivia I'm sorry about the way things have been happening between you and I, but you can't blame them all on me."

"Oh can't I. You knew what you were doing the first time we met. You were the one flirting with me, you were the one jumping at opportunities to spend time with me. And YOU were the one who started the kiss in my office. Then all of a sudden, we can't be 'whatever' and have to be employee's oh so conveniently after we've tongue wrestled."

"Olivia."

"Then you wanna be friends, to which I stupidly agreed to. Then you take me to Paris, you impose on my evening alone-"

"I didn't want you wandering around a new city by yourself. I was just being a gentleman."

"Oh and gentleman you were."

"How many drinks have you had Olivia?" Fitz asked. Surely she had to be a little lit. The Olivia he knew wasn't bold enough to almost cause a scene.

"I am not drunk, I've only had two drinks. And don't try to change the subject _Mr. Art giver backer and expensive dress buyer_." Olivia said in a very 11 year old girl kind of way.

"Olivia come on, I was just being nice."

"Yes and nice it was, it was beautiful. And then you kissed me and it was magical, and then you ruined it when you started ignoring me like all this is my fault. You're the one who has been pursuing me since the moment I walked in your office. You're sending me mixed signals Fitz. How am I supposed to know what we are to each other, if you can't even make up your mind?"

Fitz ran a hand down his face, he told himself he was going to regret it. "Liv. You know why we can't be together. I just can't and won't date my employees."

"Is this what you do Fitz? Feed on the weak and naïve girls, and just lead them on? String them along, dropping bread crumbs so they find their way. And then just dumb then like yesterday's leftovers."

"Olivia you're being dramatic."

"I am not being dramatic! If I wanted to be dramatic, I would've made a scene in front of everyone while you flirted with anything in a skirt. My God Fitz do you have any idea how that made me feel? To see you with all those women when you were just with me?" Olivia had tears pooling in her eyes, but she refused to let them drop. She wasn't going to give him the satisfaction, and she wasn't going to give the other party goers a show. "I wore this dress for you you know. You kept saying how beautiful I would look in it, and I got excited thinking about what you would say when you finally saw me in it. Then to my surprise you ignore me all evening and flirt right in my face with every woman here, just so I would get a hint. Well you know what, I got it and I won't need another." Olivia side stepped him, to walk away but he stepped in her way, blocking her swift exit.

"Look Olivia, I know this is not… Well I don't really know what I want to say or what I need to say to make this better. But I'm sorry if I lead you on, or made you believe that something could happen between us. But I can't date my employee's it'd be a huge conflict of interest."

"I became a conflict of interest when you offered me a job Fitz. You should've never offered me a job when you knew you had feelings for me. Goodbye Fitz." This time when Olivia tried to leave, Fitz made no attempt to stop her.

 **Catch You Later…**


	5. Chapter Five: What The Heart Wants

**Chapter Five: What the Heart Wants**

 **Thursday afternoon**

"You said that to him?!" Alex gasped, before letting out a breathy laugh. "Oh my god I cannot believe you said that to him, and you caused a scene! What have you done with my sister? No wonder it took you four days to tell me what happened." Olivia and Alex were Liv's room, on the bed watching reruns of _Martin_ on _Centric._ Alex had been pestering Liv ever since she got back from her trip on Sunday, to tell her what happened. The moment Liv walked through the door, Alex could tell something was wrong, Liv's face said it all. Plus, Alex knew her sister better than she knew herself, Liv couldn't keep anything form her.

They were on their third episode, when Olivia got tired of Alex's begging and finally told her what happened in Paris.

Olivia rolled her eyes at Alex' dramatics. "I did not cause a scene, I said almost. We were in a hallway, no one could see us."

"But you still stood up to him, and told him off. I'm proud of you, I know it wasn't easy for you." Alex jumped off the bed, and headed over to Liv's closet. "So where's this dress he got you?"

"Hanging in the back." Olivia responded, and a moment later she heard Alex gasp. She'd found the dress.

"Holy shit! Liv this is a Rodarte gown. This probably came straight off the runway. Do you know how much a gown like this cost?!"

"I'd rather not think about it. I don't like the thought of him spending that kind of money on me."

"Well hell, the way I look at it, he owes you. All the bullshit he's put you through, and you haven't even known the man more than four months." Alex held the gown up to herself, mentally picturing herself in it. "I guess this was a good weekend for you huh? You sell all your art, get an expensive gown, get kissed by a handsome millionaire, and finally tell your boss off. I'd say this was a more than successful trip."

"I know!" Olivia dropped her face on her bed, burying it in the pillows. "I know! And now I'm probably gonna lose my job!"

"Well what did he say?"

"Nothing yet." Liv mumbled in her sheets. "I've been basically avoiding him since we got back. I don't have anything new to turn in, so I haven't had a reason to go to his office. But I know soon or later he's gonna bump into me and fire me."

"Not unless he wants a lawsuit on his hands." Alex finger combed through Olivia's hair. "You signed a contract cheeks, legally he can't fire you until your two years are up and the contract expires. Or if you violate something in the contract, so your job is fine."

Olivia lifted her head and smirked. "Mom always did want you to be a layer."

"Ugh I hate lawyers. A bunch of rich, snobby assholes in stuffy suits. No thank you. I was supposed to be a lawyer and you were supposed to be a doctor."

"I hate biology and loathed math."

"Which is why I'm not in law school and you're not in med school." Alex smiled. "So what are you gonna do now?"

"I don't know." Liv shrugged. "I guess just keep going to work, not like I have a choice anyway. I'll just keep ignoring him, and hope that he eventually gets the hint."

"Which is?"

"That I'm not interested." Liv said, as if it was the most obvious thing. "That this is it, we're finished. That whatever is going on between us has to stop. It's what's best."

"You trying to convince him or yourself?"

"Him obviously! He is the one with the problem! He's the one who can't decide what he wants. He's the one that keeps kissing me whenever he wants."

"Well what do you want?"

"I don't know." Olivia lied, and Alex could tell she was lying. "I want him to make up his mind. I want him to stop playing with my feelings and leading me on if there's nothing for me."

"So in other words you want him." Alex smirked.

"No." Olivia quickly lied again, and Alex shot her a look. "Yes," She whispered.

"Then go and get him!"

"But I don't want him if he's not even sure he wants me. I'll look like an idiot."

"Baby he's a man. They don't know what they want. That's why they have us to show them."

Olivia rolled her eyes, done with the conversation. It was depressing, and she didn't feel like being depressed. "Whatever. I don't wanna talk about it anymore."

"Good, me either. Get dressed, we're going out." Alex hopped off the bed, and went into Olivia's closet.

"What?"

"We're going to club _Eko_ with Quinn and Harrison."

"What No. I don't feel like going out."

"Olivia you are leaving this house even if I have to drag you out. Come on, you need to get out."

"No, I just wanna stay home and catch up on _Zoo_ and _Extant_. I've missed like two weeks."

"Olivia, I love you which is why I'm not gonna let you continue to sit in this room being depressed about your life. You've been moping in this room for the past four days, and enough is enough. So you have a screwed up love life, everyone does. It's human, you question the ones who have the perfect ones. So, I am gonna find you something sexy to wear, you're going to put it on, and we are going to dance all your problems away."

Oliva sighed, and flopped back onto the bed. She knew she wasn't going to win this argument, and just gave in, waiting for Alex to finish refilling through her closet. "Who goes to a club on Thursday night anyway?"

"Fun people Olivia!" Alex called from the closet. "People who like to have fun, no matter the day of the week."

" _Eko_ always has a mile long line outside the doors. I really don't feel like standing in a line for three hours just to get in. Especially if you expect me to wear heels."

"Oh don't worry about that." Alex came out the closet with a couple of dresses in her hand for Olivia to pick from. She put the clothes on the bed, and went back to get shoes and accessories. "You remember Quinn's best friend Huck. The scary but adorable looking one? He's the DJ and really close with the club owner. He got us VIP seating, free champagne and everything. Plus the bouncer has a little thing for me."

"Whatever. Listen we can't stay all night okay? I have errands to run in the morn-"

"Don't worry cheeks, I'll get you home so you can go do your boring errands tomorrow."

 **X**

"Hi Tony." Alex purred into the bouncer's ear at _Club Eko_. There was a line wrapped around the building full of angry people who had been waiting to get in for at least an hour. Alex and Olivia just walked by with their short dresses and high heels, heading straight into the club.

"Hello beautiful. You ladies are looking lovely tonight."

"Thanks Tony. This is my little sister Olivia." Alex introduced Olivia who was standing behind her.

"Well hello, you looks just as beautiful as your sister here."

"This is my twin." Alex told him.

"Really? Double the trouble then?"

"No not really, I wear the halo." Olivia smiled. She was flirting, and didn't know why. Maybe it was her way of getting back at Fitz. Sure he'd never know she was flirting with the bouncer, but it still felt good.

"Maybe I can find out for myself sometime." Tony said, feeling hopeful.

"Nope she's taken." Alex said, grabbing Olivia's arm and walking them into the club. "Where do you get off flirting with my bouncer?" Alex joked.

Olivia rolled her eyes, "Why'd you tell him that I was taken?"

"Ugh! Because you are."

"I am not taken by anyone Alex, and certainly not by Fitzgerald Grant. He made it very clear."

"You two are giving me a headache, and I don't even know the man. Listen, the sooner you and Fitzgerald stop lying to yourselves the better for all it will be. Come on, Quinn's already here."

 **X**

"Alex!" Quinn squealed, when Alex and Olivia came into view. Alex met Quinn at a poetry bar she and Olivia went too often. Quinn's band was playing, and Alex loved her voice. Alex found out she wasn't happy with her current band and got her to join hers. She played the guitar and sang like an angel.

"Hey Olivia!" Quinn gave Olivia a hug, after she released Alex.

"Liv." Harrison gave her a hug. Harrison was Olivia's old friend from college. They had the same English class together. And ever since Olivia and Alex had met Harrison, they were fully aware that he had a crush on the both of them. He had met Alex first, during orientation, then met Olivia when she sat down beside her sister. Poor guy didn't know which one he liked better. They were both beautiful and smart and funny, he just couldn't choose. It really didn't matter in the end though, because neither Olivia nor Alex felt for him in that way. They always thought of Harrison as the brother they never had.

"What she do to get you to come out?" He asked.

"She wouldn't stop begging." Olivia answered, sitting down on one of the plush, white, leather couches.

"That'll work."

"It certainly did." Alex came over with three glasses of champagne, and handed one to Olivia and Quinn. Harrison was already drinking something that looked too strong for Olivia to handle. "To the girls, and Harrison. May we fuck shit up tonight, and regret it tomorrow."

"Cheers!"

Olivia quickly drowned her champagne, taking her sisters advice to worry about it tomorrow. She didn't want to admit that Alex was right. She had spent much too long worry about Fitz and tonight, she was gonna slip that to the back of her mind. She picked up one of the many shot glasses on the table, and she and Alex both downed two each.

Tonight was gonna be interesting.

 **An hour later…**

"Look at your sister!" Quinn burst out laughing, as she pointed over to Olivia, who was being hoisted up on the bar. Three guys helped her up, two on her arms and one held her back as she climbed up on the bar. Cheers and hollers rang, as Olivia grind to the music. She didn't even know the song, but she loved the beat. She had been dancing with two guys, when she felt someone lifting her to the bar top. She didn't even protest, just kept on dancing.

Over the course over the hour that they had been at the club, Olivia had consumed more drinks than she could remember. She didn't drink a lot, but when she did she could hold her liquor. She wasn't sloppy drunk, but her sensibility and judgement making was completely blurred. She felt good, she felt alive and free. Better than she had in months. She didn't have a care in the world except swinging her hips to the beat.

"What the hell did you give her?! She's been dancing all night, I have never seen your sister like this!" Quinn said, watching Olivia shake her ass in front of the entire bar. The little black dress Alex told her to put on was riding up her legs, exposing her chocolate brown thighs. The men were drooling, and the women were envious. Olivia was wearing a simple long sleeved black dress that stopped well above her knees, but not in a trashy way. The back of the dress although, was pretty nonexistent. It had a large circular cutout in the back that dipped dangerously low to the small of her back. Her hair was in a bun, but after an hour of nonstop dancing, her hair had fallen considerably and Olivia just pulled the rest of the pins out. Now her hair was a mass of wild loose curls, very sexy.

"I have no clue, but I'm glad she's relaxing. She was beginning to depress me." Alex drowned another shot, just as the DJ changed the music. TLC's red light special came on, and Alex immediately got excited. "Oh my God, I love this song! Quinn I love your friend!" Alex took yet another shot, and walked off to the bar. "I'm gonna go dance with Liv."

Alex had to push past a sea of men, and a few women, to get to the bar. "Hey big guy." Alex tapped on some guy's shoulders. "Lift me up." She commanded, and the guy didn't need to be told twice. "Liv, you have no idea how much I love you right now!" Olivia only smiled, and shaked a little harder when the music changed again. She couldn't remember the last time she had this much fun. When she had had enough, she just fell into the sea of men. She knew one of them would catch her. She landed in the big guy's arms, and he gently wrapped them around her, before setting her down.

"How about me and you have a little one on one dance." He crooned in her ear.

"I have to pee." She responded back drunkenly, clearly not what the guy wanted to hear. Nevertheless, he let her go and she grabbed Alex's arm dragging her to the bathroom with her. "Why is everyone peeing at the same time?!" Olivia banged on the stall door, waiting for someone to open up. "Come on, hurry up!"

"Olivia calm down!" Alex laughed, not trying to hold it in. Liv was walking back and forth, holding herself like a man. "Stop holding yourself like that! You do not have a dick my dear." Out of all of Olivia's personalities, her drunk one was by far the funniest. Not say she was schizophrenic or anything, but everyone becomes a different person from time to time.

"Come on, there wasn't a line for the men's bathroom."

"Seriously you're gonna use the men's bathroom."

"Yes and you're gonna watch the door."

 **X**

"Finally." Olivia said to herself, as she squatted over the toilet, not daring to actually sit on it. She didn't know why, but all of a sudden her thoughts shifted to Fitz. Maybe because she was currently peeing in a men's restroom. But for whatever reason, she was thinking about him, and she was getting herself angry all over again. And the fact that she was heavily intoxicated didn't help things. Her emotions were always all over the place whenever she drank. It was part of the reason she didn't drink often.

 _Why does he have to be such an idiot? Why can't he make up his stupid mind? We could be together right now! I didn't want to be here. We could've been together._ Olivia was currently talking to herself in the mirror, wishing she could say those things to Fitz.

"Olivia who are you talking to?" Alex asked on the other side of the door. "Olivia?"

Olivia swung the door open with urgency. "Give me your phone." She slurred.

"What?"

"Give me your phone." She demanded more urgently.

"Use your own."

"I didn't bring my purse, give me your phone right now!" Olivia snatched Alex's purse from her hands, and dug out her phone.

"Who are you calling?" Instead of answering, Olivia shut the door in her face. "You better not be calling Roger Olivia! I swear to God!"

 **X**

Fitz was sitting on his couch, looking over a few portfolios and sipping on scotch when his phone rang. He was shocked to see someone was calling him at almost twelve at night. He wasn't expecting a call, and the only other person he could think off that would be calling him so late was Patrick. But Patrick had coincidently run into Chrissy recently, and Fitz hadn't heard much from him. He knew he was gonna be busy well into the night and the rest of the week.

Fitz picked up his phone, didn't recognize the number so he didn't answer it. He was looking at a picture in one of the portfolios when his phone rang again. He look at the caller ID, and it was the same number as a few moments ago. Deciding that they weren't going to stop calling until her answered the phone, Fitz hit the answer button.

"Why didn't you answer the phone?!" A drunken Olivia shouted through the phone.

"Hel- hello?" Fitz could barely hear the person over the music in the background.

"I called you, why didn't you answer the phone?!"

"Olivia?" Fitz became suddenly alarmed, by the sound of her voice. He could tell that she had been drinking, because her words were so slurred. And judging by the music in the background, he would guess that she was at a bar or a club. "Olivia is that you?"

Olivia snickered on the phone, the effects of the alcohol really kicking in. She didn't even know why she was calling him. "It might be." She said in a sing-song-voice.

"Olivia are you drunk?"

"I might beeee." Olivia laughed again, "You should come get drunk with me too."

"Where are you?"

"Are you gonna drink with me?"

"No Olivia, I'm gonna take you home."

"But I don't wanna go home." Olivia pouted like a child being denied candy. "You're no fun you big meanie."

"Olivia just tell me where you are." Fitz demanded, getting a little frustrated.

"Why do you have to be so mean all the time? You are always hurting my feelings. And that's not very nice young man."

"Olivia just tell me where you are so I can come get you."

"Nope." Olivia giggled and hung up the phone. That should piss him off just fine.

 **X**

"Olivia? Olivia?" Fitz called out her name in the phone, until the dial tone rang in his ear. "Dammit." Fitz violently pushed the end button, slamming his phone on the coffee table. _What the hell was she thinking?_ _How could she go to come club and get stinking drunk? Doesn't she know what could happened to her?_ Olivia was a small woman, and Fitz wasn't completely sure she could defend herself. He hoped she was with someone else, judging by the number she called from. _But then again she could've gotten her number changed just to avoid if I called. Lord knows she's been doing everything else to make sure she didn't run into me._

"Shit." Fitz ran a hand down his face, before getting up to put on some jeans and shoes. Remembering that he didn't know where she was, Fitz picked up his phone and redialed the number that had just called. The voice that answered was obviously not Olivia. At first he was upset, then thought it better that Olivia didn't pick up the phone. This woman seemed to be just as intoxicated as Olivia, if not more, but she might be more inclined to tell him where Olivia was, than Olivia herself.

"Hello?"

"Hello, may I asked who I'm speaking with?"

Alex scoffed on the other end, "You called me, who is this?"

Fitz rubbed his forehead, compelling himself to not get impatient or angry. "A woman by the name of Olivia Pope just called me from this number and-"

"Whoa, why do you have to sound so official?" Alex laughed, and Fitz rolled his eyes. Clearly she had been drinking whatever Olivia was certainly intoxicated with.

"Do you or do you not know Olivia?"

"Relax chief, Liv is my sister. What do you care?"

"Alex?" Fitz remembered Olivia telling him she had a twin sister named Alex.

"Yeah that's my name." Alex responded smartly, throwing back another shot.

"Listen, where are you?"

"I don't even know your name, and you call me asking all these questions. Now you're demanding to know where I am, like I'm supposed to just tell you. I don't know you. How do I know you're not an axe murderer or something? How-"

"My name is Fitzgerald. Fitzgerald Grant." Fitz said, cutting off Alex's little rant. He didn't have time to listen to her long ass monologue. He had to get Olivia.

"Fitzgerald? Like Fitz? The one who's been kissing on my sister?" Alex laughed. Fitz shook his head, but was a little pleased that Olivia talked about him to her sister.

"Yeah."

"Well why the hell didn't you say so you idiot. Yeah Olivia's with me, we're at _Club Eko_ , but I would hurry if I were you. She's been dancing with this muscle type dude for like the past five minutes and they're already practically fucking on the dance floor." Alex snickered, she could hear Fitz's breathing change over the phone. She got to him, the image of another man with his hands all over Olivia was enough to make his blood boil. _That'll teach you to fuck with my sister._ Alex smirked, and ended the call. She was confident that Mr. Grant would be walking through the door at any moment.

 **X**

"Excuse me." Fitz pushed yet another stranger to the side, trying to get to the front of the line at _Club Eko._ It only took him half the initial time to get to the club and when he got there, he was angered to see a line around the block. It was Thursday Who the hell parties like this on a Thursday? People who don't have jobs or responsibilities that's who.

"Whoa whoa whoa, easy there partner." Tony put a hand on Fitz's chest to stop him from going in the club. "You can't just walk up in here like that. I know you saw this rope."

Fitz pulled a couple hundreds' from his money clip, and shoved it in the bouncer's jacket pocket. "Get out of my face."

"Yes sir."

 **X**

The music in the club was deafening and the crowd was suffocating. No wonder there were so many people being held outside, there was absolutely no room for anyone else in here. Fitz was sure they were breaking some kind of occupancy law.

Fitz searched the crown for Olivia, and came up empty. There were just too many people. Knowing he wasn't going to spot her where he was standing, Fitz climbed up the steps. He didn't go the full way, just enough to be able to see above the crowd. As soon as he got high enough Fitz immediately spotted Olivia. And just as her sister had told him, she was on the dance floor with some muscle, meat head dude. She had her back pressed up against his front grinding like they were in a bed. His arms were wrapped around her, his hands splayed possessively across her stomach. Olivia had one arm on top of his on her stomach, while the other was wrapped around his neck, pressing his face into her neck.

Fitz gripped the railing until his knuckles turned white. _Who the fuck does he think he is, touching what's mine._ _And why the hell is she letting him?! I know I've been screwing up with her lately, but really? This guy?_

Before he could think anymore, Fitz was making his way down the steps and over to where the man and Olivia were dancing. He fought through the crowd and several grabby hand females. And soon as he reached Olivia, he wordlessly grabbed her by the arm and pulled her out of the man's hold. He still hadn't spoken a word, as he pulled Olivia behind him.

"Hey what the hell do you think you're doing?" The man grabbed Fitz's jacket and pulled him and Olivia back.

"You need to find someone else to dance with." Fitz said calmly. The man was the same height as Fitz, but he was way more built than Fitz. The man obviously lived in the gym. But Fitz wasn't gonna back down, he wasn't intimidated by the man.

Olivia stayed to the side quietly, still in Fitz's hold. She was a little shocked that Fitz was here. She knew when she called him, that there was a possibility that he would come. But seeing him actually here warmed her heart, because he actually came for her. He cared enough to come for her when he thought she was in trouble.

"I have one buddy, now you need to find one." The man went to pull Olivia away from Fitz, and he pushed the man back into the crowd.

"I said find another." The way Fitz was speaking, had Olivia clutching her thighs together. She'd heard his authoritative voice before, but his manly protective voice was sex as hell. _Why couldn't he talk like that all the time?_

"Are you alright?" Fitz asked Olivia. She didn't even realize he was talking to her, she was still in a haze over his voice. "Olivia? Are you cold?" he noticed she was shivering a little, and he understood with the lack of clothing she had on. Fitz unzipped his jacket and put it around her shoulders. He had to put the arms in for her, because she was still starring off at him and wasn't much help. "That better?"

"You are so hot." When Fitz took off his jacket, he revealed his tight black v neck underneath. The arms hugged his muscled tightly, looking as if it would burst when he flexed. "And your voice is so hot."

"Olivia how much have you had to drink?" Fitz wanted to laugh a little, but right now wasn't the time.

"I just want you to talk me to sleep." Olivia ignored his question.

"Olivia-"

"I could just go to sleep right here." Olivia laid her head on Fitz chest, and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Where is your sister Liv?"

"What's with the twenty questions?" Olivia burst out laughing, as if it was the funniest thing in the world.

"Olivia." Fitz gipped her shoulders to steady her.

"Ooh Mr. Serious." Liv flipped his bottom lip with her finger and giggled. "I'm sorry, sir. She is up the stairs sir." Olivia saluted him, before laughing again.

Fitz rolled his eyes, and took her hand leading her up the steps. He wanted to just take her back to his car and take her home, but he didn't want to just take Liv and have her sister spending the rest of the night looking for her. It wasn't hard to spot her sister once he made it to the VIP. He had seen a glimpse of her the night she came to pick up Olivia from work, when her car wouldn't crank. And also Alex and Olivia just favored so much. You couldn't tell they were twins, but you could definitely tell they were related in some way. Fitz made the quick walk over to Alex, who was sitting on a white couch with three other people. It was a woman and two men, he recognized the Hispanic man was the DJ when he first came in.

"Lexi!" Olivia shouted, when they came into view. She was now leaning into Fitz a little, because it was becoming harder to walk. And the trip up the steps didn't help her any. Maybe she couldn't hold her liquor as best she thought, but it had also been a very long time since she drank like this. "Look it's my Fitzy he came for me."

"Fitzy?" Alex along with the rest of the group laughed. "You must be Fitz. I should kick your ass with all the things my sister's told me about you."

"Yeah well, you'll just have to save that for another night. Tonight I'm taking your sister home."

"And what, I'm just supposed to let you take her?"

"It's not like she doesn't know me. I'm not gonna kill her and I'm not an axe murderer of whatever you called me. Ask her if she wants to come with me."

Alex asked Olivia if she wanted to go with Fitz, and she quickly responded with a loud yes and started laughing. Alex knew that Fitz wouldn't hurt Olivia, and by the looks of Liv, she also knew that her sister needed to go home. "Alright fine, but you just know that I know what you look like, I have your phone number, and I can find out where you live. If something happens to my sister I will personally chop your balls off with a rusty steak knife. You got me?"

"Sure. Balls, chop, off got it."

"And I will be cashing in that ass whopping soon."

"Yes ma'am." Fitz said his goodbyes and walked Olivia out of the club.

"Damn that man is fine as hell." Alex said to herself, watching Fitz walk away.

As he walked her out the club, she got halfway to his car when her legs finally gave out on her and he ended up picking her up and carrying her to his car. He was glad that he drove his SUV tonight, so he laid her down in the back.

 **X**

"Olivia stop."

Olivia only giggled, and continued to kiss Fitz neck as her carried her into his penthouse apartment. He had driven her to his place, and she slept the entire way. It wasn't until he got to his building and was taking her out of his car that she woke up. And ever since she had, she had been kissing and biting on his neck as he carried her to the elevator, the entire way up and into his apartment. Even in her drunken state she knew what she was doing, she was paying him back. This was payback for all the times he had teased her, for all the times he had kissed her a pulled away.

"Olivia stop really." Fitz carried her to his bedroom and put her on the bed. He bent down to pull her shoes off and she started rubbing her hands through his hair.

"I wanna make sex with you Fitz." Olivia slurred, laughing at what she had said. "I mean have sex! I want to have sex with you. Don't you want to have sex with me?" Fitz ignored her, and pulled her dress above her head. He went to his drawers and took out a plain white shirt before going back to the bed. Olivia was sitting on the bed in only her bra and panties, laughing at nothing at all.

"I know you want to have sex with me." Olivia said as Fitz pulled his shirt over her head, trying to not get distracted by her half naked body. She was wearing a plain black cotton bra and a pair of cotton blue and black underwear with tiny penguins. He thought it was funny how she was wearing a sexy seductress dress and had on penguins underwear beneath it. She also looked very sexy and adorable in her underwear.

"You wanna know how I know Fitz?" Fitz again was about to ignore her and lay her back on the bed. He was just about to lean her back, when she abruptly grabbed his penis through his pants. He instantly got hard under her rough touch. "That's how I know Fitzy, captain dinky told me so." Fitz grunted and pulled her hand away, before she could do anything else. He scooted her up the bed, and pulled the covers up to her chest.

"I'll be right back." He told her, and then left the room. He came back with a pill bottle and a glass of water. It took him longer than her thought to come back, because he had to take a minute to calm his raging erection. "Take this." He sat on the edge of the bed and put two pills in her mouth, and gave her the water. He had just set the glass down, when Olivia pulled him by his shirt and crashed his mouth to hers. She instantly moaned and gripped the back of his neck, keeping him in place.

 _Fitz stop, stop._ Fitz thought to himself. _She doesn't know what she's doing, she will regret this in the morning, if she even remembers. You will not take advantage of her._ Fitz knew he wouldn't, but he was having a hard time pulling away from her lips. He knew he wouldn't take it too far, but damn if it didn't feel good.

"Liv, stop." Fitz mumbled against her lips. He was trying to pull back, but the grip she had on his neck was rather tight. "Olivia I need you to stop okay."

"I don't want to." Oliva said, finally releasing him.

"Not like this." Fitz pried her hands off his neck. Finally free, he turned off the light and told her to get some sleep. Olivia smiled at him one last time, and closed her eyes. Only moments later, Fitz could hear her soft snores.

 **X**

Alex pushed through the door, after wrestling with the lock and key for the past three minutes. She stumbled through the foyer, before being pushed forcefully into the wall. Her head banging on the painting on the wall as she dropped her bag and keys to the floor.

"I thought we said the last time was the last time?" She moaned, feeling a pair of lips make their way down her neck. She hissed when he bit her neck, but he knew how much she loved it.

"We also said that after the first five times, but you still came to my apartment at ten o'clock at night for the fourth fifth and sixth time that night."

"Don't be smug. I don't like smug men."

"I don't remember asking you." Harrison gripped her by the backs of her thighs. She got the silent command, and hoped into his arms, wrapping her legs tight around his waist. Harrison snaked his hands between them, and began rubbing her core through her lace underwear. He could instantly feel the dampness of her arousal on the tipoff his fingers. "Do you want this or not? Because it feels like you do."

"Just shut up and fuck me." Alex reconnected their lips, and felt Harrison rip her flimsy lace underwear from her body. He blindly threw them behind him somewhere. She couldn't tell where they landed, because it was so dark. She would have to remember to go searching for them before Olivia came home. Without warning Harrison began walking the up the steps, Alex still tangled on him. He didn't need to ask which room was hers, because he had been there plenty of times before.

He practically kicked the door down, once he made it. He walked them over to the bed, and roughly tossed Alex down on the bed. She was so turned on. Some women might be turned off by the roughness in the bedroom, but Alex loved it. She got high off it. To her there was nothing better than rough sex, except maybe makeup sex. Don't get her wrong, she like the slow and intimate sex as well, but to her that was what someone did with their significant other. Someone they were in a relationship with, and someone they loved. Alex didn't do relationships, she didn't do steady dates and she didn't do love. She had playmates and boy toys. There was no love involved, no emotions, just sex. Pure dirty, rough sex and she was alright with that. Case and point Harrison, although she loved him she only loved him as a close friend. She just wanted sex, and he knew and understood that.

Alex had been zoned out for so long, that she hadn't heard Harrison tell her to turn over, nor did she remember him taking off her dress. Harrison grabbed her ankles and roughly turned her over, bringing her up to her hands and knees before smacking her ass hard. She yelped out at the powerful sting but pushed back against him wanting more. "The next time I tell you to do something you do it understand."

"Mmm yes Mr. Wright-" Alex was cut off, by Harrison sudden entry into her wet core. She gasped, as she readjusted to his size. TI had been some time since they last had sex, and she almost forgot how _generous_ he was. "Shit." She gasped, as he started pumping in her at a steady rhythm. "Faster, please."

"Who's in control?" Harrison grabbed a handful of her hair, and pulled her head back keeping his other hand on her waist to steady her. "I said who's in control." Harrison smacked her cheek again, this time harder than the last. That was definitely leave a bruise.

"You! Fuck Harry faster."

"Who?" Harrison spanked her yet again, he loved the way her ass giggled as their bodies met.

"Ahh! Mr.- Uh fuck… Mr. Wright." Alex growled. "Faster please Mr. Wright." Harrison smirked, and began pumping faster and faster. He let go of her hair, and gripped her hips with both hands.

"Shit!" he growled feeling his climax, he could feel she was about to explode. So he lifted one of her legs and angled deeper and she soon was calling his name. Just after she had came, Harrison burst inside of her and roughly pushed her face first in to the bed. He fell down breathlessly next to her, panting trying to catch his breath.

Alex turned her head towards him. "That was definitely not the last time either."

 **X**

 **The next morning…**

Olivia woke up with a mild headache, not what she was expecting to feel when she woke up after all the hours of drinking she had done. She stretched her tired limbs out against the cool silk sheets and soon realized that these were not her cheap Wal-Mart cotton sheets. She squinted one eye open, and didn't recognize the room. She could only see part of the room, but she knew that part was not her part. There were tall floor to ceiling windows, covered by thin black curtains. The sunlight seeping through making her head hurt worse. She slowly sat up, when she heard what sounded like a page turning. She jumped, when she saw a shirtless Fitz sitting on one of the couches across the room. She knew someone was in the room, but she had no idea it was him. And certainly not shirtless.

"Good morning." He said, when he looked up and noticed she was awake. He had woken up earlier, and couldn't go back to sleep. So he decided to do a little work. But he didn't want to leave her alone when she woke up, he decided to work in his room. "There's some apple juice and some more pills for you to take on the nightstand." He had turned back to his work, and wasn't looking at her as he talked. He couldn't, not with her looking so sexy with bed head and his shirt hanging off her shoulders. She looked adorably confused, with her scrunched up face but took the pill anyway.

"What is happening?" She asked quietly after taking the pills.

"I'm sorry?"

"What- why am I here?"

"I brought you here last night." Fitz vaguely explained.

"But why?" Olivia remembered a few things from last night, but she could remember how she got to Fitz place.

"You called me from your sister's phone last night at the club, actually you called me twice. I ended up coming to the bar to get you, and I took you to my place because I didn't want you to be by yourself. Okay?"

Olivia nodded, as just then noticed where she was. "Is this your room?" She asked hesitantly.

"Yes." Fitz took a sip of his coffee, before sitting it back on the coffee table.

"Did you- Where did you sleep?" Fitz pointed to the bed with his ink pen, without looking up from his papers.

"We… we slept together? Like together in this bed?" Fitz looked up, hearing the uneasiness of her voice. "You don't have other beds in this house?"

"Olivia that is a California king size bed. Five people can sleep in that bed comfortably and not touch the other four."

"Did you undress me?" She asked, looking down at the oversized shirt that clearly didn't belong to her.

"I wanted you to be comfortable."

"Did you look?" She needed to know what all he saw, but it was kind of cute and sweet the way he worried over her. Who else would have come and rescued her from the club last night.

"It was dark, but yes." Fitz wanted to be truthful, but he didn't want to be too truthful about what he had seen. He didn't want to embarrass her. That was gonna come later, as she slowly starts to remember more of last night.

"Okay." Liv accepted his answer.

"Alright. I had Marie cook us some breakfast, and I had Tom pick you up something to wear home and some news shoes. I didn't think you would want to go home in those skyscrapers you call shoes."

Olivia chuckled lightly. "Thank you, but you didn't have to."

"I know, I wanted to." Fitz began gathering his papers and stood to leave the room. Olivia sharply inhaled, at the site of his bare chest. While he was sitting down, she couldn't see all that he had to offer, but now that he was standing everything was way clearer. His clearly defined chest and abs, his patch of hair on his chest, leading south to his happy trail. Jesus she just wanted to run her hands through it. Also she hadn't notice before, but he had a rather large scar just below his left peck. It looked to go onto his side. She wondered what could've happened to make a big scar like that.

"There are fresh towels in the bathroom, and extra tooth brushes under the sink. When you're finished just come on downstairs."

"Okay." Olivia nodded. She waited until he had gone, to pull the covers back exposing her bare legs. She quickly made it to the bathroom to relieve herself and saw the clothes he had gotten her. It was a simple pair of jeans and a cream sweater. It was so simple and stylish and it just screamed Olivia. He already knew her so well.

Olivia started the shower and jumped at the jets coming at her from every direction. She adjusted the temp and just stood there under the spray of the water. She secretly hoped that Fitz would come in and join her. But then she chastised herself for being so desperate. If anything about Fitz behavior these last few weeks, it should've showed her that Fitz was definitely not going to join her.

 **X**

"Thank you Annie. Please put out another place setting for one, I will have company this morning."

"Yes sir." Annie answered, refilling Fitz' coffee mug before going back inside to get another place setting. Annie had been working for Mr. Grant for almost three years. It wasn't the job she always planned on having, but it was better than nothing, and the pay wasn't too shabby either.

Fitz picked up his mug taking a sip as he read the newspaper. He or his business was always in the paper. Whether it be for Grant Art Inc. or for his many humanitarian works. Today was about GAI, and more specifically the trip to Paris. They had a small story and a listing of all the artist and their sells from most to least. This year the top selling artist was Olivia Pope. Since Olivia had sold all of her paintings and the biddings for her paintings were high for a first timer, she was named number one.

Fitz smiled at the picture of the two of them in the paper. It was from a couple months at an office party. It was one of the artist' birthday and the office threw him a small get together. It was still around the time Olivia was strategically avoiding him, but it wasn't obvious in the picture. They were standing side by side, Fitz with his arm around Liv, resting on the small of her back. And Olivia cradling her cup in her hand both smiling at the camera. Fitz wasn't sure how the news people got the picture, but it wasn't bad.

 **X**

Olivia slowly made her way down the steps, her beige flats clinking on the marble floor. She was getting familiar with Fitz place, although she didn't know why, she didn't have any intentions of being back here anytime soon. His place was very beautiful, very expensive looking. The entire house was furnished in black and white, with the occasional splash of red. All the walls were white with one black accent wall, expect for the kitchen and dining room, which was all black walls and red furniture.

As she walked through the house, looking for Fitz, she was also trying to find pictures other than art on the walls. There were no family pictures on the walls or on any of the many tables in the house. There wasn't any personal touch, but she could tell that Fitz decorated his penthouse. It was very _him._ Strong, manly and modern. Every piece of furniture and every sculpture and art piece was strategically placed to balance out every room. If you moved one piece, the entire room would be thrown off. Every room was a work of art in itself.

After about five minutes of unofficial snooping, Olivia decided to actually go looking for Fitz. She turned a corner, and bumped into one of the cleaning ladies vacuuming a rug.

"Oh my God, I'm sorry." Olivia quickly apologized.

"It's alright ma'am. Can I help you with something?"

"Uh yes actually, I'm looking for Fitz. This place is really bug, and I think I just got lost."

The woman smiled at Olivia. Mr. Grant didn't bring women home often that weren't his sister. And when he did, they certainly didn't stay overnight, yet alone for breakfast. "Mr. Grant is expecting you, he's out on the terrace for breakfast."

"I'm sorry the terrace?" Olivia's eyes grew twice as big. _What the heck? He knows I'm afraid of heights. What would poses him to want to eat on a terrace?_

"Are you okay ma'am?"

"Yes." Olivia cleared her throat, "Could you please show me?"

The woman nodded, and walked away towards the terrace. Olivia saw him, before they actually reached the terrace. Most of the penthouse had floor to ceiling windows, and so did the one leading to the terrace. He hand changed into a suit, leaving off the jacket. He looked so handsome, sitting at the table drinking his coffee and reading the paper. After a few pages, he would eat some of his fruit from his plate, very concentrated on whatever he was reading. It wasn't until the maid announced Olivia's arrival that he looked up from the paper.

"Mr. Grant, your guest is here." The maid announced.

"Thank you." Fitz put his paper down, and the maid nodded to the both of them before walking away. The maid was back at her original post cleaning, and Olivia was still standing in the doorway to the terrace.

"You just gonna stand there, or are you gonna join me?"

"What are you doing out there?"

Fitz shrugged, "It's a beautiful day out today, I thought it'd be nice to eat out here this morning." Since she still wasn't making an effort to walk over to the table, Fitz got up from his chair and walked over to her. "It very high up yes, but you can't really tell unless you're standing near the edge."

 _So he did remember. What was this, just his way of trying to help me get over my fear of heights?_

"Come on, you rode the rides at the carnival."

"Yeah, the kiddy ones! The ones that keep you relatively on the ground." Fitz still stood there with his hand outstretched, waiting for her to take it.

Olivia finally relented, taking his hand and letting him lead her over to the table. As she walked out on the terrace she got a good look of. She didn't even know how big the terrace was, it looked as if it wrapped around the building. There was a pit for a fire, and a large wrap around white couch surrounding it with res throw pillows. Along the other side were more black and white couches and more small tables. There was a glass overhead above them, so even if it rained, he could still come out on the terrace and enjoy the view.

"You like it?" Fitz asked, pulling out her seat before taking his own in front of her.

"Yes, it's beautiful. You have a lovely home."

"Oh no this isn't my home. Yes it's my house, but my home is not in the city. I stay here mainly because it's closer to the office, and also because my home is just too big for one person. I use it when my family is in town, and when I just need a break."

"Is that why there are no family pictures here?"

Fitz shrugged, "I don't know, I suppose."

"Would you like some coffee or tea ma'am?" Annie made Olivia jump a little in her seat, she hadn't seen her come out.

"Tea please." Olivia said, and the woman poured her some tea in a fancy little black tea cup.

"Olivia this is Annie, one of the cooks." Fitz introduced. "Annie this is Olivia Pope, my girlfriend." Olivia almost choked on the tea she was sipping. _Did he just say girlfriend? Since when did I become his girlfriend?_

"It's nice to meet you Ms. Pope." Olivia could barely acknowledge the woman had said something, because she was too busy staring at Fitz like he'd lost this mind.

"Thank you Annie." Annie refilled Fitz coffee, before leaving.

"What was that?" Olivia asked, as soon as Annie was out of earshot.

"What was what?" Fitz feigned ignorance.

"Don't mess with me Fitz what was that? Since when was I your girlfriend?"

"Well for me, it was the first time you walked into my office. I knew you would be mine then, but last night really solidified it."

"Last night, what are you talking about? Nothing happened between us." Olivia's face reddened as she tried to remember the details of last night. She didn't remember it all, but she was sure that she would remember if they'd had sex. She was a virgin, she would feel it the next morning right?

"Yes I know, and nothing will happen until you're ready. But last night made me realize how deep my feelings for you are. You just called me from a bar, and I came running after you. You weren't in any immediate danger, but I just came running. I know we haven't known each other that long, and most of the time we are arguing, but I feel something for you, and I want to explore it."

Explore it? What the hell does that mean? _Just last week he was singing the lets be friends tune, now he's calling me his girlfriend?_ "I don't know how to respond to that. I mean how am I supposed to respond to that? Just last week you were telling me you couldn't be with me, flirting with other women in front of me, now you're singing an entirely different tune? What am I supposed to say to that?"

"Listen, I know I've been back and forth with you lately and I know I've been hurting you in the process. And I'm sorry for that I truly am. I didn't mean to- I was being honest when I said I couldn't date you because of our professional relationship. But really I just don't want to screw you up, I don't know a better way of putting that." Fitz sighed, trying to collect his thought and what he was trying to say. "I'm not a bad guy Olivia, but I'm not always a good one either. I have been told that I'm selfish, arrogant, and just down right cruel. I admit I have anger issues and a bad temper, I get jealous easily and I occasionally drink too much. I'm not perfect, and I own that I accept it. I have ruined many relationships and other people in my life, and I accept that as well. But you, you're different. You're not like my previous girlfriends. They were already half way to terrible, I just pushed them the rest of the way. You're innocent, and I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I turned you into something you're not. I wouldn't be able to accept that. But if I have learned anything in these past few months is that I am incapable of staying away from you."

Olivia sat in her set stunned, not knowing what to say. How was she supposed to respond to that? Just last week she was crying over him and the way he had been treating her, now all she wanted to do was hold him. No man has ever been that honest with her. To own up and lay out all his faults and wrongdoings. He was brutally honest. She must have been zoned out for a while, because when she came back to he had slid into the seat beside her, resting his hand on her knee.

"Livvie say something."

Olivia internally smiled at the new nickname. No one had ever called her that before, and to have Fitz be the one to give her the name made it that much better. "I don't know what you want me to say Fitz. I'll still be your employee after this, so what's changed that has you doing a total 180? I mean just last week-"

"Last week I was being an idiot and a coward." Fitz cut her off. "This entire time I've been listening to my head list all the reason why this couldn't happen. Instead of listening to my heart for the reasons it should." Fitz picked up her hand, and kissed it. He wasn't the most affectionate guy he knew, but he knew how to express himself when he couldn't find his words.

"Are you sure?" Olivia asked, after a moment's hesitation. "Because I'm not a violent person Fitz. But I promise to God if you change your mind on me again, I will probably kill you."

Fitz wanted to laugh, but the look on her face made him think otherwise. Besides with all the stunts he'd pulled, she was allowed at least a swing at him. "Okay, I know I promise I won't change my mind." Fitz tried to lean in for a kiss, but Olivia pulled back away from his puckered lips.

"I mean it Fitz. I will kill you with my bare hands, and probably in your sleep. You'll never see it coming."

"Yeah yeah." This time when Fitz went in for his kiss, he pulled Olivia's chair closer and gripped her behind her neck and crashed his lips into hers. It wasn't a slow and sensual kiss, no this was a fast, greedy, passionate kiss. They kissed like they had been waiting three years to kiss each other instead of three months. This was how he wanted to kiss her all along, possessively, like she was his. And now that she finally was, he was gonna make damn sure she and everyone else, that mattered, knew it. Olivia Pope was his.

Olivia was a little caught off guard, when Fitz locked his arm under her legs and pulled her on top on his lap. But she quickly recovered, and wrapped one arm around his neck while the other rest on his cheek.

"You know." Olivia said, pulling back, out of breath from the passionate kiss. "Normally a couple would go on a date first, before they start labelling each other as a girlfriend or boyfriend." She teased.

"We did go on a date." Olivia looked at him curiously. "In Paris. We walked for a while, window shopping. Then we had diner, then we went to a carnival and I won you a big bear, and you gave me a pocket tiger." Fits laughed and Olivia playfully smacked his chest.

"Hey I worked hard for that Tiger mister." The wind began to pick up a little, and Olivia slightly shivered in Fitz's arms, causing him to hold her tighter. "So what are we doing today?"

"Well unfortunately, I have to go to work. I have a meeting that I can't cancel or reschedule. But you on the other hand are going home."

"What? But I have to work."

"Don't act like you don't have a hangover." Fitz said knowingly. Olivia did have a very mild headache, and the sunny side up eggs on Fitz plate made he want to hurl just moments ago. She knew she could go to work, but she probably wouldn't get anything done anyway. "I'll take you home, and you just lay down and get some rest." Fitz kissed her nose, and stood up with her in his arms, before putting her feet back on the ground. "I'll go get my jacket." Fitz left, before she could protest anymore.

 **X**

"You gonna be okay?" Fitz asked, standing with Olivia at her front door. She hadn't carried a purse last night, so she had to use the spare they kept in a flower pot on the stoop. Fitz was a little uneasy leaving her by herself, as if she had never been home alone. She said her sister was home, but no one had answered the door when they knocked.

"Yeah, Lexi's car is here so she's home. She's just a heavy sleeper." Oliva put the key in the lock and opened the door. She turned back around to say goodbye to Fitz. She wasn't expecting him to attack her lips again, but it was more than welcomed.

"I'll see you Saturday." Fitz said when he finally released her lips, but still had a grip on her waist.

"Saturday." She said into his chest, his strong cologne invading her nose. "Bye Fitz."

"Goodbye Livvie." Fitz kissed her forehead one last time, before releasing her. He stood rooted, until she closed the door behind her and he heard the locks on the door. Only then did he walk back to his car with a smile on his face. Unbeknownst to them that someone had been watching their entire exchange form across the street.

 **Catch You Later…**


	6. Chapter Six: Surprises

**Chapter Six: Surprises**

 **The same day, just after Fitz dropped Liv off.**

Olivia leaned back against the door, sniffing Fitz jacket. She had only remembered she still had it on, when she stepped in the door. She had already heard Fitz's car door shut and speed off, so she couldn't give it back.

She had only just agreed to go on one date with Fitz, and she was already turning into a giddy school girl. She couldn't believe this was happening. One minute their just c-workers and the next he's suddenly calling her his girlfriend. She told him, that she wasn't his girlfriend yet and that he had to earn the privilege to call her his girlfriend. After months of dragging her along, she was just gonna give in so quickly to him. No matter how bad she wanted to.

Clearing her thoughts, Olivia stopped by the kitchen for a bottled water, then made her way up the stairs to Alex's room. She didn't bother knocking, because neither of them knocked on any door, and they rarely even shut their bedroom doors. When she walked in, the first thing she noticed was her sister's naked body sprawled out on the bed face down, with the sheets wrapped loosely around her waist. Next she noticed her clothes and her duvet thrown across the room. The smells of sex and the lingering of a man's cologne filled her nostrils.

Liv tentatively made her way over to the bed, making sure not to wake her sister yet. She side stepped a lacy black bra, and hoped to the chair beside the bed. She grabbed one of the pillows off the bed, and brought it down hard on her sister's back. "Up and at 'em!"

"Oh my God!" Lex groaned, turning over in her sleep. "God you are so annoying."

"Well that's an awful thing to say about our lord and savior." Olivia snickered. "And you might want to cover your nips, there's a bit of a draft."

"Fuck you." Lex pulled the sheets up over her breast.

"Looks like someone already beat me to the punch. I guess you and Jackie had fun last night?"

"No, I'm done with Jackie I told you I had to let him go."

"Why?" Olivia reached for a shirt by the bed and gave it to Alex to put on. "You guys were fun together, I thought he really liked you."

"Yeah he did, and that was the problem. I told you I don't do relationships." Once Alex had the shirt over her head, she took Olivia's water bottle and down half of it. "I told him to stop calling me, while you were in Paris. And lucky I did, because he starts talking about how he loves me and all that shit. It was awkward and uncomfortable, and I'm just glad I got out when I did."

Olivia shook her head. Once again her sister had broken another man's heart without a second thought. How could she be so heartless at times, and yet still be the same loving person she grew up with her whole life? "Whatever. So who was the mystery man last night? And please tell me it wasn't that Old slick rick with the bad spray tan."

"No, I have higher standards sweetheart."

"So then who was it?"

"No one you know, don't worry about it. Now enough about me, where have you been since yesterday night huh? And whose clothes are you wearing?"

"There mine."

"And who were you with?"

"What do you mean? You know who I was with, I was with Fitz. Or are you too hung over to remember him picking me up from the club last night."

"No I remember, sort of. And I'm not that hung over thank you. I just have a slight headache. Now off me and back to you. What'd you and sexy Fitz get into?"

"Nothing." Olivia said quietly, blush rushing to her face.

"Oh my God! You fucked him didn't you?"

"No! No I didn't-"

"You fucked him, you so fucked him!"

"I did not, and please stop saying that!"

"So if you didn't fuck, then what did you do?"

"Nothing, he just took me home and I slept as did he. Nothing happened really. The next morning his cook made us breakfast, and he brought me home that's it."

"I don't believe you, there's something you're not telling me."

"Well uh, we sort of have a date this Saturday."

"What?!" Alex sprung up on the bed, sitting on her knees. "What the hell do you mean you have a date, and why the hell didn't you tell me the minute you got home?"

"Because I was a little distracted by my naked sister in her bed, and the sex tornado that hit this room." Alex rolled her eyes, and sat back down on the bed while Olivia told her about this morning and last night. Well all that she could remember. "Then I told him just because he suddenly decided to change his mind, doesn't mean I was automatically his girlfriend. I said something like earning the right or something, honestly it was just something I heard on a TV show once. It was lame but effective. He asked me out on Saturday, I made him sweat a little but eventually I said yes."

"Holly shit Liv, who are you? I have never seen you this way before. I loving this new found confidence you have."

"Me too. I guess Fitz just brings this person out in me and it's the same with him. When we're with other people, he's always the take no BS businessman. But when we're together and alone, he's totally different. He warm and charming. He's different from any man that I ever dated before."

"Yes he is, and it's a good damn thing. No offense Liv, but you're like a magnet for idiot and losers. I mean don't get me wrong, not all of them were bag, but the majority were."

"Nobody's perfect Alex."

"And I'm not saying he has to be. But damn he could at least try."

"Yeah, I know. But I don't think it's gonna work. I mean I would like for it to work, but what if he was right before? About dating his employees. Maybe we should be friends first, and then build into something more."

"Oh please Olivia not that shit again."

"What I'm serious. There is so much that I don't know about him, I can't just jump into a relationship with him."

"That's what dating is for stupid. You go out, you talk and get to know each other. What are you so worried about anyway?"

There was only one thing that bothered Olivia about Fitz. When he told her about his past, and how he could be a different man at times. One she would like or even recognize. She hated to admit that she was frightened. Frightened that one day Fitz would show his true colors to her, and she wouldn't be able to look past them. She had finally freed herself from a hazardous relationship, she wasn't about to walk right into another.

"You okay Liv? You just totally zoned out on me."

"What? Yeah, yeah I'm fine. Uh don't you have to be at work like an hour ago?" Olivia changed the subject.

"Actually no, I quit. Or more like I quit after Mark fired me."

"What? Lex that's like the third job in nine months."

"Yeah I know, apparently I'm not that great at being a receptionist. According to Mark, I am the worst receptionist in the history of receptionists."

"Lex." Olivia sighed, not finding the humor in the situation.

"Look Liv it'll be fine, okay I promise. The band is doing really well right now, we have gigs lined up for the next two months. Besides I always find another job, we'll be fine."

"Okay."

"Okay. You going into work today?"

"No, I'm gonna stay home today. And I called Valerie and told her I wasn't coming in today." Olivia had started working in Valerie's store to make a little extra money, in addition to working at the center. Sure she was doing well at the GAI and the Paris trip had gone better. But most of that money went towards paying off bills.

"Well I'm gonna go take a shower and get ready. The band is practicing tonight, before the show at Juelz tonight. You didn't forget did you?"

"How could I forget Lex?"

 **X**

Olivia hummed, as she made herself a fruit smoothie. She changed from her clothes Fitz got her, and into a pair of black tights an oversized long-sleeved, grey NYU t-shirt and black and white striped socks. Since she wasn't going to work today, she figured she work on some of her unfinished work. Lately she had been doing more sculpting than painting, and she knew exactly why. Her work spoke for itself. She had been working on a sculpture for close to six years, and still didn't know when she was gonna be finished with it. So far, she only had the body portion from the neck to the thighs. She was in the process of perfecting the chest and abs, then eventually she would move to the face the groin.

The man she was sculpting wasn't a complete figment of her imagination, but it was her idea pf the _perfect_ imperfect man. She had started sculpting the piece about six years ago, right after she broke up with her boyfriend David. She had only sculpted the chest and pecks, before she stopped. She didn't work on it again, until after she got dumped by Lance, the architect with the dreamy eyes, who now presided in sunny California. She thought about the best part of Lance that she loved the most. It happened to be his arms, so she carved a pair of arms onto her sculpture. And so years later, after every failed relationship she had, she added to the sculpture. Taking the best part from each man and adding to her sculpture.

She hadn't decided whether or not she was going to have a face on the sculpture yet. She was going to leave the sculpture headless. Because really, what man wanted to see his head on a sculpture with other men's body parts.

But who was she kidding? She knew exactly who this sculpture was gonna look like once it was finally finished. Which is one of the major reasons it wasn't finished. She couldn't very well sculpt Fitz's face onto this sculpture.

"When are you gonna give this thing a face?" Alex asked, pulling one of Olivia's earbuds from her ear.

Olivia took off the other earbuds and pulled down her mask. "Hey, I didn't hear you come in." Olivia put her tools on the table, wiping the dust from her hands on her pants.

"I don't see how you can work in this room with all this dust."

"I keep the windows opened, and the fans work wonders. I guess after years of breathing this stuff in, it doesn't bother me anymore."

"Have you been sculpting all night? I thought you were gonna go to Juelz to hear the band tonight."

"Oh shoot, what time is it?" Olivia had completely forgot about the time. She had only intended to spend a few hours on sculpting and before she knew it, it was dark. "I am so sorry Lex." Olivia hoped off her stool, putting away all her art supplies. "Let me wash this dust off me and change my clothes and I promise I'll be ready by time the van gets here."

"Liv you better be ready!" Lex hollered to Olivia's fleeting form.

"I will! Forty minutes tops."

 **X**

 _ **Band:**_

 _ **(I get so lonely**_

 _ **Can't let**_

 _ **Just anybody hold me**_

 _ **You are the one**_

 _ **That lives in me my dear**_

 _ **I want no one but you)**_

 _ **Alex:**_

 _ **Sitting here with me tears**_

 _ **All alone with my fears**_

 _ **I'm wondering if**_

 _ **I have to do**_

 _ **Without you**_

 _ **But there's no reason why**_

 _ **Fell asleep late last night**_

 _ **Crying like a newborn child**_

 _ **Holding myself close**_

 _ **Pretending my arms are yours**_

 _ **I want no one but you**_

 **Band:**

 **(I get so lonely…)**

Olivia was sitting at a booth near by the wall, listening to her sister and her band play. This was one of Olivia favorite songs. She had helped Alex write a couple lyrics in the song, as she did with many others. Olivia didn't consider herself a songwriter, but whenever Alex got stuck with a song and need another verse or needed help arranging the song, Olivia would help her out. This song was about the one who got away, and only Liv and Alex knew who the person was Lex was talking about. It wasn't something she was embarrassed about, but she'd rather just keep the person's identity to herself.

 **(…Can't let**

 **Just anybody hold me**

 **You are the one**

 **That lives in me my dear**

 **I want no one but you)**

 **Alex:**

 **I still remember to the day**

 **In fact it was a third Monday**

 **You came along**

 **To be the one for me**

 **Now I'm alone**

 **I'm sitting here by the phone**

 **Call and say that you're okay**

 **So that I'll have**

 **The chance to beg you to stay**

 **I want no one but you.**

 **Band:**

 **(I get so lonely…)**

 **X**

"Come on man, why are you calling that woman?" Patrick said, leaning on Fitz's bar with a beer and cigarette.

"Because I want to talk to her not that it's any of your business." Fitz replied, popping the top off his own beer. "Why are you here anyway?"

"What I can't come visit with my big brother?"

"I don't know, depends. Why'd you come?"

"Well actually, I came to tell you that mom called, and she said she would be coming to visit soon. And you know her, soon might be a month from now or tomorrow, so I don't know."

"Mhm and you couldn't say this over the phone?"

"I'm sure I could've but I came over to see if you wanted to go out tonight. Go get some drinks or something, maybe meet some girls."

"Did you not hear me earlier? Olivia and I are a couple, or about to be anyway."

"What do you mean about to be?"

"We have a date Saturday."

"You fuck her yet?"

"No Patrick."

"Damn, back in the day all you had to do was look at a woman and her legs would open. Does this girl know how rich you are? Buy her some jewelry or something and I bet she'll give it up then."

"Firstly, Olivia is not like that. Secondly, don't ever let me hear you talk about her that way again, or I'm gonna kick your ass."

"Alright, I'm sorry. It's just, so many of the women you've dated before were exactly that type."

"I know, but that was because I wasn't serious with them. Most of them were just a warm body when I needed one."

"So you're serious about this one?"

"Possibly." Fitz answered honestly.

"So I guess this mean you won't be joining me later to pick up some girls would you."

"No I won't, you man whore."

"Excuse me, but you use to be an even bigger whore than I am."

"Pat that was college. Okay and a couple years after. But I have since grown up. I'm a one woman man now."

"Whatever." Pat rolled his eyes, as Fitz took his phone out to call Olivia.

 **X**

Olivia was singing alone with the song, when her phone started ringing. She could see Alex frowning on the stage, as she checked her phone. A smile grew on her face, when she saw it was Fitz calling her.

"Hello?" Olivia spoke over the music.

"Hi." Fitz replied, barely hearing her over the music. "Livvie?" He moved to the living room, so his brother wouldn't listen in.

"Yeah, I'm here. Hang on." Olivia motioned to her sister that she was gonna step out the take the call. She could tell Alex wasn't too pleased with that and she mothed 'sorry' to her before working her way out the lounge.

"Hello? Fitz you still there?"

"Yeah, I'm here. Are you at another bar Liv?"

"Uh no, there is a bar with drinks. But I'm at a lounge. My sister and her band are playing tonight."

"Oh sounds like fun." Fitz said a little disappointed, he had called hoping that he could coax her into going somewhere with him tonight. He knew it was late, but he had sort of a sweet tooth and would often go out to his favorite ice cream shop that stayed open late.

"You seem a little upset."

"To be honest, I was gonna coax you into having a late night treat with me."

"Oh my sister would kill me if I left in the middle of her set. She says I'm her good luck charm."

"Well we can't have her sounding like a frog because her luck ran out the room."

Olivia laughed a little, "I'm sorry. We just sort of depend on each other when it comes to our shows. I go to all her gigs the band has, and she comes to all my art showings."

"Nothing to be sorry about, you're sisters. You're supposed to support each other."

Olivia couldn't say she wasn't the least bit interested in whatever Fitz had planned for them tonight. "So what did you have planned for tonight?"

"Well, there's this place that has the best ice cream and baked goods. I go there sometimes at night to clear my head. I was gonna take you there."

Liv wasn't a big sweets person, but she did indulge every once in a while. "You know that actually sounds nice. Maybe- You know you could come here, to the lounge I mean. My sister only has two more songs to sing, we could meet here and then go?" Olivia asked hopefully. It had only been hours since she last seen Fitz, but she was missing hi already. Of course she would not tell him that, she was supposed to be playing hard to get. "Or you know you don't have to its okay."

"No no, I'd love to. Just tell me the name of the lounge."

Olivia couldn't hide her smile, or the cheerfulness in her voice. _I haven't even had a date with him yet, and already he's got me like this._ "Okay, it's the lounge downtown beside the coffee place. It's called Juelz."

"I know where that is, I'll see you in thirty."

"Okay. See you soon."

 **X**

 **Alex & Band: **

**Every time I hear you name babe ooh. (You are the one)**

 **Every time I see you face (That lives in me)**

 **You are the one**

 **That lives in me**

 **Baby**

 **I want no one but you (I want no one but you)**

Olivia slipped back into the lounge just as Alex and the band finished their song. The crowd cheered as they took their bows and the mc for the night came on the stage.

"Aright ladies and gentlemen that was _Free Spirits_. Let's hear another applause for _Free Spirits_. Our next performer will be none other than the beautiful Toni with an I."

"Olivia where did you go? You missed the ending of the song." Alex, Quinn, Mark the drummer and Jordan and Chance. They were the backup singers.

"I'm sorry. That was Fitz, he wanted to see me tonight-"

"But you told him you were at my show tonight right?"

"Of course. But then I invited him here, and he said okay."

"Wow look at you Liv, inviting a member of the opposite sex out. Feels good don't it." Chance said, as he slid into the booth.

Olivia rolled her eyes, and sipped on her coke. "You guys sound good up there."

"You could always join us Liv." Jordan said. She had been trying to get Olivia to join the band, ever since she heard Alex and Liv serenading their father for fathers' day. She thought they sound beautiful together, and they would more than likely get a lot more offers to play, if Olivia joined the band. But Liv never saw herself as the musical type, she just liked to paint. The only way Alex could get her on the stage was just to take her by surprise call her up on the stage during a show.

"Wow she sounds great up there." Chance said of the performer on the stage. She was singing a beautiful solo, playing the guitar.

"Yeah she does, and I hate her."

"Quinn!" Everyone shouted at her.

"We were all thinking it." Quinn shrugged her shoulders and chugged down her drink. They sat at the table, listening to the other bands playing, until it was their turn again. They were listening to the fifth bland play, when Alex spotted Fitz walk in the door.

"Hey Liv look, he's here." Lex pointed to the door, where a handsome Fitz stood at the door, with another immaculately dressed man stood next to him. "Who's the guy with him?"

"It must be his brother. Fitz text me and said he was bringing him." Olivia couldn't care less about the man standing next to Fitz. All she cared about was Fitz, standing there looking like a GQ model. He had on a pair of faded jeans, a long sleeve cream shirt and a black leather jacket. He was so effortlessly sexy, it wasn't fair. Olivia was staring so hard, before she knew it, Fitz was standing in front of her.

"Hello Olivia."

"Hey." Olivia stood up to hug him. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and he around her waist. He wanted to do more, but her sister and five other people were staring at them expectantly.

Olivia was the first to pull away, and introduce Fitz to everyone. "Guys this is Fitz. Fitz you remember my sister Alex, and Quinn guitar and second vocalist. Mark the drummer, Jordan and Chance backup singers."

"Nice to meet you all, this is my brother Patrick."

"Oh please tell me your name is just Patrick and not Fitzpatrick." Alex was the first one to speak.

"Uh actually it is."

"Well that's just unfortunate."

"Yes it is." Patrick stared at the beauty in front of him. She was gorgeous, nice little body with a face and just the right amount of sass to match. She looked like his next girlfriend, and he was damn sure gonna make sure it happened.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen, that was _Posh and crew_ , we will break for a very brief intermission. When we return we will kick back off with another performance by _Free Spirits._ Can we have _Free Spirits_ set up now?"

"That's my cue. See you after the show Patty." Alex seductively stood up, and sauntered off with the others following behind her, leaving him with Fitz and Olivia.

"Liv this is my brother Pat, Pat this is Olivia."

"Nice to meet you." Olivia shook his hand.

"Pleasure's all mine gorgeous. Fitz told be you were beautiful but I don't think he did you justice." He kissed the back of her hand, before Fitz smacked him in the back of his head. "You know what, I think I'm gonna catch a seat at the front, and leave you two crazy kids alone. Nice meeting you again Olivia."

"Likewise." Olivia said, before he walked off to undoubtedly get a better look at Alex when she got on stage. "Is he always that big a flirt?" She asked, sliding in the booth, with Fitz beside her.

"All the time." Fitz put his arm around her and brought her closer. "Now can I have a proper hello?"

"You know I don't really kiss a man until our fourth date. And you and I haven't even been on our first yet."

"So I guess that makes me special then huh?"

"Yeah I guess so." Olivia whispered, before Fitz connected their mouths.

 **X**

"I still can't believe she let him kiss her like that. And in public no less." Chance and Alex, where stalking Olivia and Fitz from behind the curtain. They had seen Fitz kiss Olivia like a mad man, and were all shocked that she let him. Olivia had never really been one for a public show of affection of that magnitude. Maybe a few sweet kisses, but not a full on make out session. "I can't blame her though. That man is too damn fine."

"Down boy, he's taken."

"Then how about his cute brother? That pale pink button up he's got over those bulging muscles is making me squirm."

"Easy, I don't think he swings that way." Alex spotted Patrick sitting in the front row, scrolling through his phone with a beer in the other hand.

"Why? Because you two were eye fucking each other? Baby that don't mean a damn thing. My ex-boyfriend has a wife and three kids. Well probably had a wife and three kids. Hope my little phone call didn't have anything to do with it." Chance snickered, applying Chap Stick to his lips.

"You are a mess Chance. Come on, let's go set up."

 **X**

 **Alex:**

 **Brown skin**

 **You know I love your brown skin**

 **I can't tell where yours begins**

 **I can't tell where mine ends**

 **Brown Skin**

 **Up against my brown skin**

 **Need some every now and then (Oh)**

Alex connected eyes with Patrick briefly, before turning them to a man sitting at the bar. It was nothing personal, she just needed to connect with everyone in the room. Everyone had to feel she was singing to them. It had to be personal. But just because she couldn't look at him the entire time. Didn't mean she could mess with him a little.

 **Where are your people from?**

 **Maybe Mississippi or an island**

 **Apparently your skin has been kissed by the sun**

 **You make me want a Hershey kiss**

 **Every time I see your lips**

 **It makes me think of honey coated chocolate**

 **Your kisses are worth more than gold to me**

 **I'll be your almond joy**

 **You'll be my sugar daddy**

 _Oh I'll be your sugar daddy alright._ Pat thought. _She knows what she's doing, shaking and gyrating her hips in that short ass dress she's got on. She bends over and the entire lounge is gonna have a good night._

 **Brown skin**

 **You know I love your brown skin (Brown skin)**

 **I can't tell where your begins**

 **I can't tell where mine ends (Yeah yeah yeah yeah)**

 **Every time you come around**

 **Something magnetic pulls me and I can't get out**

 **Disoriented**

 **I can't tell my ups from downs**

 **All I know is**

 **That I want to lay you down**

 **Every time I let you in**

 **Abracadabra magic happens as we swim**

 **Higher and higher**

 **Finally we reach heaven**

 **And we do it all again yeah**

Patrick licked his lips, as Alex ran her hand through her hair, sweeping it across her chest before dragging it down her plump bottom lip. _God She is so sexy. That ass is mine tonight._

 **Brown skin**

 **Up against my brown skin**

 **Need some every now and then (Oh)**

"Whose brown skin?" Fitz asked Olivia.

"Someone who my sister thinks I don't know about." Olivia answered, snuggled warmly into his side. How could she feel so comfortable with him right now.

"Why doesn't she want you to know?"

Olivia shrugged, "I have no idea. I don't know if she thinks I'll upset or something, because honestly I won't. I'm not. But anyway it doesn't even matter, because it's not my business to know. If she wants to tell me then that's fine. If she doesn't' that's okay too."

 **Alex and Quinn:**

 **Skin so brown**

 **Lips so brown**

 **Baby how can I be down (Down)**

 **Beautiful Mahogany**

 **You make me feel like a queen (You make me feel like a queen)**

 **Tell me what's that thing you do that makes me want to get next to you (Yeah)**

 **Brown skin**

 **You know I love your brown skin**

 **I can't tell where yours begins**

 **I can't tell where mine ends**

 **Brown skin**

 **Need some every now and then**

 **Brown skin**

 **You know I love you brown skin…**

"Ladies and gentlemen _Free Spirits_ "

 **X**

"That was quite the show Ms. Pope." Patrick said, helping Alex down the last of the steps from the stage.

"Thank you Mr. Grant."

"Patrick please."

"Sure thing Patty."

Pat chuckled. "You know, you're about the only person I think I would let call me that, besides my mother."

"Such an honor. And I guess you can call me Alex."

"Well Alex, how about you and I ditch this place and go find ourselves a real drink?"

"I can't leave my sister."

"Your sister is in great hands sweetheart. She and my brother are gonna head out for the night."

"And what makes you so sure I want to go anywhere with you?"

"Well, I'm no Hershey kiss, but white chocolate taste just fine too."

"That was overly corny." Alex laughed.

"It sure was. And that's why you'll come with me tonight. Because I make you laugh and I intrigue you." Pat stepped closer to her, and put a gentle hand down her arm. "And the fact that you got goose bumps right now, and the way your breathing changed the minute I stepped closer to you tells me that you are more than attracted to me."

Alex squeezed her thighs together, and forced herself not to react to his little mind games.

"Alex." Quinn's voice got her attention. "The club owner wants to talk to us." Quinn eyed the two of them for a moment more, before disappearing back behind the curtain.

"I have to go for a moment. Don't go anywhere."

"Wouldn't think about it."

 **X**

"Your sister is very talented."

"Yeah she is." Olivia clapped, as the group made their way off the stage, she was always so proud of her sister.

"Do you sing?"

"Not professionally. But when my sister and I were little, we would sing my daddy's songs from his band. Or he'd write us our own songs, and help up write some too. Whenever someone came over the house, we'd make them listen to us sing. I remember one time we made the mail man stop and listen to us. We held him up for like fifteen minutes, before we finally let him leave." Olivia laughed at the memory. She also remembered her mother scolding her and Alex for holding the man up from his job. "Then for our tenth birthday, my daddy got us both an art easel and paint. I was really the only one to pick it up and really stick with it, Alex loved singing too much."

"Is your dad still in a band?"

"Uh no, a little while after me and Alex left for college, Luke, the drum player, passed away. He had prostate cancer, it was advanced by the time the doctors found it, and he went pretty quickly. My dad didn't have the heart to find another drummer player. He was like family, Alex and I called him Uncle Luke, it just didn't feel right replacing him so they split up. They still keep in touch, but they never played professionally again. Now dad teaches a music class at NYU-"

"Fitz man." Pat came over interrupting Fitz and Olivia's conversation. "Sorry, just came to tell you I found a ride. Me and Alex are going to get some drinks."

"Alex is leaving with you?" Olivia asked.

"Yeah. Don't worry, I'll take good care of her."

"I'm sure you will. Excuse me." Olivia told Fitz she would be right back, and went to find Alex to tell her she was leaving.

 **X**

"That was a great show you all put on tonight." The lounge owner told Alex and the band. "Listen, I'm gonna be straight forward with you guys alright." He pulled the cigar from his mouth, blowing a puff of smoke. "You guys are great, and the audience likes you more specifically my audience. The crowd gets bigger when you guys are playing at my lounge. I know you guys are playing at Lola's, but I want you. And I'm willing to pay you fifty more than she pays you a week."

Alex scoffed, "Double it, or we walk."

The man thought for a second, not liking having to pay more than he was willing to. But in the end, he'd make his money back with the new crowd the new band would bring in. "Looks like you got yourself a deal little lady." He shook Alex's hand, and then walked away to announce the next band.

"Holy shit!" They all said simultaneously.

"Man I didn't think he was gonna go for double, but damn am I glad he did." Jordan said.

"Oh please, he needs us and he knows it. That crowd has never been that big, nor had the line outside of this place been the long. I'm not trying to sound cocky, but we all know they came here to hear us. Besides, Juelz is a bigger name than Lola's. Juelz is more likely to get music produces attention. This place is home of some of the best bands and singers. This is where our big break is gonna come from guys, so we have to rock it every time we hit that stage, because we never know who's in the audience."

"Not to mention the central park show coming up. There's gonna be media coverage. We're gonna be on fucking TV." Chance said.

"Let's not get over our heads guys okay. Let's get together tomorrow to go over our sets for next week, and to practice the central park performance." They all agreed before saying their goodbyes, everyone except Quinn walked away to go home.

"Nice speech." She said, watching Alex lean over to pack up her guitar.

"Thanks, but no need to be sarcastic." Alex stood back up, to Quinn dangerously close to her. "Is there a problem?"

"Who's the guy?"

"Excuse me?"

"The guy drooling over you during the show. He's also the one you were flirting with not too long ago."

"Fitz's brother? Patrick? I don't know." Quinn looked at her unconvinced. "Quinn I literally just met him the exact moment you did."

"What were you two talking about?"

"That's none of your business Quinn." Alex walked away from her, but she was too slow as Quinn caught up with her rather quickly.

"Um excuse me, but you were in my bed a week ago. I'd say that it is my business."

"I don't have time for this Quinn." Alex tried once again to walk away from her, but this time Quinn grabbed her by the arm.

"Don't walk away from me." She growled.

"Let go of my arm." Alex said in an equally menacing tone.

"Why? You going somewhere? You leaving with someone?" Quinn grew quiet, as realization hit her and she let go of Alex's arm. "You're going home with him aren't you?" Alex stayed quiet, not answering her question. "Answer me."

"No. No I'm not going home with him happy?"

"You're a fucking liar. You're leaving with him!"

"Just to get some fucking drinks! Maybe to a club, I don't fucking know, but I am not going home with him!"

"Oh so you're just gonna fuck in the club bathroom. Or maybe you won't even wait that long huh, you'll just blow him in the car!"

"Fuck you."

"You already did sweetheart." Quinn said sarcastically.

"You know what Quinn, this conversation is not only over, but it's just plain pointless. I am a grown woman, I do whatever I want and I don't answer to anyone. Especially not to you. You knew what this was that first night you got into bed with me. Don't act like this is news to you, I have been straight forward with you since day one. If you can't handle this, then you know where the exit is."

"You're a real bitch Alex." Quinn walked off, bumping into Olivia on her way out.

"You don't have to be so cruel to her Alex."

"Olivia don't start okay. She knew what this was before it started, I can't help she caught feelings that I don't feel."

"You and I both know that's a lie, but you just keep telling yourself that. Besides, it has to be hard on her seeing all these guys flirting with you. Not to mention the songs you sing about sleeping with other men."

"Liv seriously, I don't need another lecture."

"I'm not lecturing you, I am simply making a point."

"Really? And what point is that?"

"That if you keep going on like you are with all these other men and with Quinn. Then you are going to soon loose a girlfriend and a band member." Olivia kissed her cheek, and told her she was leaving with Fitz, then walked back down the steps to meet with Fitz.

"She is not my girlfriend." Alex whispered to herself, before walking down the steps to meet Patrick.

 **X**

"That was really good ice cream." Olivia scooped her last spoonful in her mouth. She and Fitz were sitting in a booth at a small bakery and ice cream shop. They had long since ordered their ice cream, and were enjoying their last bites. The bakery was fairly empty, save for a few couples and a group of teenagers laughing obnoxiously in the corner.

"I told you. Best ice cream in the city." Fitz wiped his mouth, and motioned for the waitress to come over. "You should try the doughnut holes. They makes them fresh to order, so they're always hot."

"You know I never guess you to be the sugar type." Oliva said, after Fitz ordered them some cinnamon sugar doughnut holes.

"Most people don't, but believe it or not I was a chubby kid."

Olivia cracked a smile, not believing him. "You were a fat boy?"

"Hey, I was chubby. Never fat. All throughout middle school, then I got to high school and the girls got hotter. So I lost the weight and became homecoming and prom king."

"You lost weight for girls?"

"Why of course. Be honest, would you be dating me if I was overweight?"

"I'll be honest and say I prefer you like this, but that doesn't mean I wouldn't date you. I dated a heavy set man before."

"Really?" Fitz asked, like he didn't believe her.

"Yea really? I liked him, because he was a gentlemen, and he was sweet and he made me laugh." Fitz made a face. "Why is that so hard to believe?"

"You're so short and small, I'm just trying to picture you with a heavy man."

"Well if you must know, I don't fall for what's on the outside. It's what's on the inside that matters. And I know that's cliché, and what men say to the ugly girls to get into their pants. But it's true. You could be the most handsome man on the outside and be the ugliest on the inside."

"So what am I on the inside?"

"I don't know yet." Olivia answered honestly. So far, she was finding it incredibly difficult to read Fitz.

Fitz accepted her answer for now, and moved on. "So how'd you-"

"Oh no, don't even go there." Olivia laughed, "Besides, we never had made love."

"Why not?"

Olivia shrugged, "I just didn't feel he was the one."

"What do you mean the one?" Fitz asked, with and honest confused expression. Olivia knew what he was asking, and before she could answer him the waitress came back with their order of cinnamon holes. Olivia reached out for one, not thinking about them being hot. "Careful, that's hot." Fitz tried to warn her, but he was one second too late.

"Cheese and sprinkles!" Olivia yelped, when the doughnut hole touched her bottom lip. "Jesus that hot!"

"I tried to warn you." Fitz put a piece of ice from his cup and brought it to her lips. She flinched a little, but eventually let his rub the ice soothingly across her lip. She stared at him the entire time, while he focused on her lip. Why was this such a turn on? A man soothing her lip after she almost burned it off, from stuffing her face with a doughnut hole. No, so not sexy. Well not to her at least.

Fitz on the other hand, was having the hardest time focusing. This was not the time nor the place to lose his cool. But damn if she wasn't sexy. How she poked her lip out, how smoothed and soft they looked as the ice melted in his hand, causing it to drip down her lip. _Maybe I should stop. Should I?_

"Feel better?" He asked, with a frog in his throat. She wordlessly nodded, so he took the ice off her lip. He wiped her chin dry with his napkin, and picked up another doughnut hole. He blew it first, then brought it up to her mouth. Olivia hesitated for only a moment, before opening her mouth and accepting the now warm and sugary treat. "It's good right?" Fitz swiped his finger across her lip, spreading the cinnamon and sugar.

"Yes." Olivia whispered. He sure was making the conversation she was about to have with him hard. It wasn't one she wanted to have with him, but it was a much needed one. "Um, Fitz can I talk to you for a second."

"What's wrong?"

"I know I was the one making threats about you changing your mind about us dating. But-"

"But you don't want to do this anymore." Fitz finished her sentence. She wouldn't have worded it as he had, but he had the idea.

"It's not that I don't want to be with you. It's just maybe we are moving a little too fast. And maybe you were right before about me being your employee and dating. I was just thinking maybe we should be friends first, then build into something more."

"Why the change of heart?" Fitz asked calmly. He was clearly a little upset, but didn't want to show it.

"I don't know. I was just thinking this morning, after you left. Everything between us started off so fast and we've only known each other for a few months, and half the time we were not on good terms. I… I just don't want to jump into a relationship that's just going to fail in the end."

"Ouch." Fitz said, trying to ease the tension in the room.

"I'm not saying it to be hurtful Fitz, I'm just being honest."

"I know you are, and I understand it."

"You're not mad at me? Even after I threatened to kill you in your sleep if you changed your mind on me."

Fitz laughed, "No, I'm not. You're being honest. And even though I don't like it, you were right."

Olivia sat quietly in the booth, thinking about what she just did, and whether or not it was the right decision. Fitz could tell she was in deep thought, "Come on." Fitz said, taking out his wallet to pay for the ice cream and doughnut holes.

"What?"

"Come on, I want to take you somewhere." The waitress came over with a brown bag for their extras, and Fitz paid and tipped her.

"Where are we going?"

"For a walk. I need to walk off all that ice cream. Wouldn't want to put back on the pounds after all these years."

 **X**

The sounds of loud moans and a sofa rocking against the floor filled the living room at the Pope residence. It was now almost ten o'clock, and Alex and Patrick had finally left the club they were at, after what seemed like hours of dancing and downing shot after shot. Now they were back at Alex and Olivia's engaging in some after party activities.

Alex straddled Patrick's now naked body on the couch, and began feasting on his neck. "You got a condom right?" Alex kissed, bit and sucked on Patrick's neck making it hard for him to think yet alone reach into his pants on the floor for a condom.

"My… shit my pants pocket." Instead of reaching for the condom, Alex snaked her hands down his bare chest and to his waist until she reached his now rock hard member. Patrick threw his head back, as she slowly but roughly gripped and massaged his penis. Stroking him with just the right amount of pressure, while slowly grinding her hips against his. "Shit baby, I need you to stop."

"You're not a one minute man are you Patty?" Alex teased, not stopping her assault on his penis.

"Not generally. But if you don't stop, I may just turn into one tonight."

Not wanting him to come too quickly, Alex stopped stroking him and reached in his pants to get the condom. Patrick tried to take from her to put it on himself, but she pulled her hand out of his reach.

"I wanna do it." She smirked, and ripped the condom pack with her teeth before slowly sliding it onto his penis. "You know you're a lot bigger than what I thought you were."

"Should I take offense to that?"

Alex smirked, and sank down on Patrick's dick without warning, "Oh!" Alex for sure mistook the size of him, and taking him all in at once was not a smart idea.

"Yeah, daddy big ain't he."

"Shut up, and I am not calling you daddy."

 **X**

"Wow. Fitz this is beautiful." Olivia said of the sea of flowers in front of her. She and Fitz had been walking for a while, just talking and eating the rest of their doughnut holes. Then Fitz stopped in front of a tall black fence. She could see rows of bright wild flowers surrounding a fountain and a path lit up by lights. "Where does that path lead to?"

"You wanna find out?"

"How are we gonna do that exactly?" Olivia pointed to the lock on the gate.

"You let me worry about that." Fitz said, then pulled a single key from his jacket pocket. He put it in the lock on the gate, and swung it open.

"Why do you have a key to a private garden?"

"Come on, let's go find out where the paths ends." Fitz ignored her question, and ushered her inside the gat before shutting and locking it behind him.

"I have a feeling you already know."

"Well it's still fun to see another's reaction."

"How many people have you brought here?" What she really meant was how many women. But she couldn't ask him that.

"Besides you, only my mother." _Awe_ Olivia thought _._ "This place is like my little hide away. I come here when I need to think or clear my head. Plus it's the only place in the entire city that I don't get reception in, so I can really relax without distraction."

Olivia checked her phone, and sure enough she didn't get cell reception either. "You didn't bring me out here to kill me did you?"

Fitz chuckled, "I hadn't planned on it." The couple walked a little more, until they ended at a white gazebo, near a small pond. Luckily the gazebo had walls, instead of being open in the chilly weather. The gazebo had lights streaming it, and offered a low light to the area. It really made it romantic.

"Wow, how'd you find this place?" Olivia stepped up on the gazebo, and there was a white blanket spread out. "Fitz?"

Fitz came up behind her, with a small basket in hand and another blanket. "I know it's late, but this is really the only time or place to enjoy the night sky in the city."

"You did all this for me?" Olivia was astonished at how sweet he was being to her. No one had ever gone through this much trouble for her.

Fitz shrugged nonchalantly, "I've never been the type of guy to do something like this before. Why not start now?"

"And you still brought me here, even after I told you we should be friends."

"Well this is a friend planning a nice night out for another friend."

Oliva smiled shyly, and sat down on the blanket waiting for him to join her. Fitz sat down beside her, and wrapped the second blanket around the both of them and positioned one of the heaters towards her. Olivia was wondering why she was so cold. _He really thought of everything._

"It really is beautiful out here. I've never really taken the time to look at the stars. Why do you love them so much?"

"Ever since I was a little boy, I've always been fascinated by the stars and the galaxy. My dad thought I was gonna be an astronaut or an astronomer or something."

"When I was little, I wanted to be a firefighter and an actress. Ooh and I wanted to write books."

"Really?"

"Yeah, one day I saw this movie on TV. Backdraft. It was my favorite movie, and I watched it whenever it came on. I have no idea why tits my favorite movie, but it is. Anyway, my mother said being a firefighter wasn't lady like. And that being an actress wasn't practical, and that most aspiring actors never made it anyway. Nor was being a writer, because it wasn't a guarantee people would like what you wrote. I still hope one day I can take time out to write a book. I have no idea what it would be about though, but I would just like to try. Of course my mother won't approve, because she always wanted Alex to follow in her footsteps and become a lawyer, and she wanted me to be a doctor."

"Well lucky me that you decided to be an artist instead."

"Yeah lucky you." Olivia smiled up at him, her eyes lit up by the lights hanging. Fitz ran a gentle hand over her face, loving hoe she shivered at his touch. She was so effortlessly beautiful, naturally beautiful. It was a sight to see natural beauty these days.

"I don't want to be your friend forever Olivia."

"You won't be. I promise."

 **X**

 **Catch You Later…**

 ***Songs in chapter***

 ***** _ **I get lonely:**_ **Janet Jackson.**

 ***** _ **Brown Skin:**_ **India Arie**


	7. Chapter Seven: I Love You

**Chapter Seven: I love You**

 **Three weeks later…**

"Ooh what about this one?" Olivia asked.

Fitz bent down, to look a little closer at what Olivia was pointing at. "I don't know, it looks a little fat."

"He's not fat, he's chunky. That's what make him cute."

"Well firstly, I think he's a she. The sales lady called it princess about five minutes ago. And secondly, she isn't a little chunky, she's fat."

"Fitz!" Olivia laughed, and smacked his shoulder playfully.

"What? I'm not the one that overfed him. Seriously Liv, the thing looks like it's about to bust out that cage any minute. I don't even think it can move."

"Okay so remind me not to bring you along, when I pick out a new pet." Olivia walked away down the aisle, looking at the other animals.

"You need me and you know it." Fitz followed behind her. "Why do you want a dog anyway?"

"I don't know. I guess 'cause I always wanted one when I was a kid, but my mom would never let us have one. She said they were dirty, and they pooped everywhere."

"You should get a turtle or a fish or something small like that."

"No, I want a dog. Besides, you can't play with fishes. They're the most boring pets every, you can barely even call then pets. So I want a dog and you're gonna help me look for one got it." Olivia hooked her arm through Fitz's, and continued to drag him all over the pet store looking for the perfect dog.

It was weird and great how their friendship had bloomed over the past three weeks, after they got over the initial awkwardness of being friends and nothing more. They started hanging out more, more so Olivia going over to Fitz's to watch movies and dinner. They would go out to dinner almost every night, and Olivia would drag Fitz everywhere she went, when she was alone. She had become closer to Fitz in two weeks, than she had with friends she's known for years.

"Hey Liv what about that one." Fitz pointed to a small Dalmatian puppy. It had spots all over its body, with an all black tail, and ears. And her front two paws were black.

"Oh look at it, she's so cute!"

"Yeah, and I think it's the only one in here that doesn't have a weight problem."

"Oh like you're little weight problem in middle school?"

"We're not talking about me. Excuse me miss." Fitz got one of the sales clerk's attention. "Can you get that one form its cage?"

"Oh sure, no prob. She's only been here for a little while. All her brothers have all found homes. We don't get to many Dalmatians. Bugs is my favorite her by far."

"Well that's a horrible name, isn't it precious?" Olivia spoke in baby talk, rubbing the puppy's nose on her own. "I want this one. You wanna come home with momma don't you? You're so cute and I think I'm gonna call you Pongo."

"Really Liv? You're gonna name her Pongo?"

"Yes I am, and she loves it. Don't you Pongo."

"What kind of name is that for a dog? You're supposed to name it Doc or scout of something."

"She's not a retriever or a lab Fitz. And Pongo is a perfect name. It's like pongo from 101 Dalmatians."

"Really?" Fitz was trying not to laugh.

"Yeah, what's wrong with that? I loved 101 Dalmatians when I was little. I dresses up as the evil woman for Halloween once."

"Really? Did you have the whole half black half white hair thing?"

"Yeah, I went all out. My mom even let me spray my hair half white."

"She let you dye your hair for Halloween?"

"Relax it wasn't like it was permanent, obviously. It washed out the same night, and my mom did my hair all big and puffy. And I had this little fake fur wrap me and my sister used for dress up. It was really fun, and I didn't take it off until the next day."

"Well this has all been very informative, but how about we go pay for this dog so she can get back to work?"

Forty minutes later, Olivia was the proud owner of a new Dalmatian pup. She and Fitz argued for ten minutes, on who was going to pay for the dog. Fitz ended up winning the argument, as long as Olivia bought all the accessories and food Pongo needed. She didn't realize it, but Fitz ended up buying most of it anyway.

Now they were leaving the store, and got caught by two paparazzi on the sidewalk. One had a camera recording them as they left, and the other was snapping pictures. Fitz kept his hand on the small of Liv's back as he guided them to his car, ignoring the paparazzi. He opened Liv's door first, before putting the bags in the trunk, and getting into the front seat; since he gave Tom the day off.

"Are we gonna get in trouble for that?" Olivia asked, after Fitz pulled off. She was sitting in the front seat, with her legs crossed and Pongo sitting on her lap. "You know for the paparazzi."

"Why would we get in trouble for that?"

"With like the board or something, or whoever helps fund GAI. Well this isn't the first time we've been caught by the paparazzi. We've been in the paper more than once. And you know they're going to put those pictures on the internet or something, or in the paper."

"Oh they're definitely putting those pictures in the paper or some magazine. And why would anyone who matters care? We're not doing anything wrong Olivia, it's not against the law to be friends with your employee."

"Yes but don't you think they'll find it a little odd that you're out buying bunnies with your employees."

"Olivia, I'm the boss okay. My name is on the building, I run things. Which means that I can do whatever the hell I want to. And if I want to buy you a dog, I will buy you a dog. Relax okay, it's no big deal."

 **X**

"Hey can you get the key out my purse." Olivia and Fitz stood outside her brownstone, after leaving the pet shop. Olivia had her hands full with Pongo and her cage, while Fitz held all the bags effortlessly in one hand.

"You know, I'm starting to feel like glorified chauffeur." Fitz reached into her bag on her shoulder, reaching for the keys.

"Oh don't be silly. If I wanted a chauffeur, I would just ask Tom. He likes me better anyway."

"I beg to differ, since I'm the one who writes his checks." Olivia stuck her tongue out at Fitz, as he stuck the key in the door and opened it for Olivia to go in first.

"You know what we should do tomorr- Oh my god!" Olivia yelled, shoving her face into Fitz's chest behind her. She had just walked in on a sight she never wanted to see. Patrick's bare white ass, pumping up and down on her sister on their living room couch.

Patrick jumped up from the couch, when he heard Olivia yelling. He quickly put his boxers back on, while Alex scrambled to put her dress back on.

"Liv, I'm sorry." Alex finally managed to get her dress back on. "We just got a little carried away." Olivia ignored Alex and walked away into the kitchen, leaving Fitz behind.

"Patrick finished getting dressed, so I can take you home." Fitz said.

"Roger that, just give me a minute to find my pants." Patrick said.

Fitz bent down, and picked up Patrick's pants by the foyer table and tossed them to Pat. "Hurry up." Fitz walked off to the kitchen behind Olivia. She was sitting at the bar, feeding Pongo a doggy treat. "I'm going to go, and take Pat home."

"Okay, thanks again for going with me today." Olivia looked up from feeding Pongo. Fitz could tell she was upset. "And I'm sorry you had to see that."

"I shared a dorm room with him, trust me I've seen his pale behind before." Fitz joked, trying to make Olivia laugh. He was glad to see a little smirk form on her face. "You sure you okay?" Fitz asked, and Olivia just barely nods her head in response. "Okay, I'll see you at work tomorrow then." Fitz kissed her forehead, and walked out the kitchen.

Liv heard the front door shut, and Alex came into the kitchen a minute after. Her dress strap was hanging off her shoulders, she was missing her bra and her hair looked like she got it caught in a fan. Olivia ignored her presence, and kept on rubbing Pongo's head as she ate.

"Really Liv, you're just gonna pretend I'm not standing here."

"I don't have anything to say."

"Liv I said I was sorry about what happened."

"Don't even worry about it. I wouldn't expect anything less from you."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"You know what it means."

"No I don't, so please enlighten me."

"Rodger can't sleep on the couch without you getting upset, of fear of getting drool on your pillows. But you can have sex on the couch getting semen and God knows whatever else all over it."

"Oh come on Liv, you're being dramatic and childish."

"No, I'm really not. Buy you are being selfish."

"What?"

Olivia stood up from the chair, standing square with Alex. "Three weeks ago, you told Quinn that you weren't going to sleep with Patrick. Not only did you sleep with him that same night, but you're still doing it three weeks later. Why even lie to her about it, if you two have this oh so open relationship."

"I never said I wasn't gonna sleep with him. I said I wasn't going home with him and I didn't. He comes home with me."

"Whatever Alex." Olivia rolled her eyes, and turned to get a bottled water from the fridge.

"What's your problem?"

"You're my problem." Olivia said with an edge to her voice and slammed her water on the counter. "You and how you live your life."

"Not this shit again Liv. Don't start."

"I'm not. It's just… you were there for me when I got messed over by someone I thought cared for me. Then you just… you turn around and do the same thing to the people who care about you."

"It's not the same thing."

"How is it not?!"

"Because you were in a relationship with those men. I am not in a relationship with anyone. I can do whatever the hell I want!"

"That's your problem! You think everything is about you. What if it was switched huh? Would Quinn be able to do the same messed up stuff you do? Or what about Harrison? Would you be okay knowing he was out having sex with other women?"

Alex was shocked initially, that Olivia knew about she and Harrison. But she quickly recovered. "It's not the same thing Olivia. Why do you even care?"

"Because you haven't had someone screw around on you before! You don't know what it feels like! You are nothing but a selfish and inconsiderate person, who only cares for herself. Just… you know what, it's your life to live." Olivia picked Pongo up off the bar, and walked out the kitchen. She was heading up the stairs when Alex caught up with her.

"What the hell is your problem?"

"Oh suddenly I have the problem because I don't sleep with every man or woman that buys me a drink? I don't even know why I bother saying anything to you because you're just gonna do whatever you feel anyway." Olivia kept walking up the stairs and into her room, closing her door behind her.

 **X**

The next morning, Olivia woke up earlier than usual. Not being able to sleep much last night, she stayed up and painted. All night long all she could think about was the fight she had with Alex. Sure they had had fights before, they were sisters. All sisters but heads from time to time. But Liv and Alex had never been mad at each other for more than a day. They were too close to not talk to each other. Whenever they fought, by the next day one of them would have already apologized. And this time Olivia was gonna be the first to apologize. Because although Olivia meant everything she said to Alex last night, she didn't mean to come off as strong as she did. And last night, she realized that those may have come off a little too hard. She just couldn't stop herself.

Normally her sister's lifestyle didn't bother her that much, and she would just ignore it. But when Liv saw that look on Quinn's face, she looked so heartbroken. And Olivia remembered feeling the same way, and she couldn't take that her sister had caused so much hurt to other person. And what makes it worse is that Alex doesn't even realize how bad she hurts those people. One of these days, she's going to hurt someone beyond repair.

Olivia was too deep in thought, that she didn't hear Alex come into the kitchen. By the look on Alex's face, Liv could tell she didn't get much sleep either. The two starred at each other for a moment, before Olivia spoke up. "I'm sorry!" Olivia cried, tears already welding in her eyes. She was always the more emotional of the two.

"I'm sorry too Liv." Both girls opened up their arms and embraced one another.

"No really Lex. I never should have said those things I said to you and I never should've blown up on you like that."

"It's okay, you were probably right."

"No Lex, it's your life to live, and I have no right to judge you. Besides, it's not like I'm perfect patty."

"Oh my god, please never say perfect patty again. You sound like momma."

"Ouch, I'll take that as payback for last night." Liv sat back on her stool at the bar. She was sipping her tea, when she saw a picture of her and Fitz on Alex's phone, before the screen went black. "Hey what was that?"

"Oh that's actually what I was coming down to show you." Alex unlocked her phone to show Olivia a picture of her and Fitz on Facebook. "You and your boyfriend made it on the cover of two magazines and the Times. The tabloids love Mr. Fitzgerald Grant."

"He's not my boyfriend Lex. We're just-"

"Just friends, yeah I know. Which is why you go out to dinner together at least three times a week, if not more. Why you're always at his place watching movies. And why you sleep all cuddled up to each other on the bed."

"It was the couch, and it was one time. We were watching a movie and we fell asleep."

"In a spooning position?"

"It was cold and it's a small couch. Which reminds me, you need to buy another. Because I am never sitting on that couch again."

"Whatever."

 **X**

"Ms. Pope… Ms.-" Lauren, Fitz's assistant, had been calling Olivia's name for the part three minutes, to no avail. Liv was too busy blasting Janet Jackson's _Black Cat_ , it was on the guitar solo, Li's favorite part. Good thing the room was soundproof, and you could only hear anything when the door was open. "Ms. Pope."

Liv's back was turned to Lauren, so she couldn't see her. She was painting a woman in the nude, laying across a couch with her legs propped up. She entitled it _beautiful imperfections_. All the things the world would have you think was an imperfection, and not so beautiful, Olivia painted on the woman. She had think thighs, thick arms. Her stomach didn't have wash board abs, she had stretch marks on back and stomach. Olivia hoped the painting would help improve self-hate. No one should feel they weren't beautiful, because they didn't look like the stick models in the magazines, computerized to be skinnier and blemish free. The painting was supposed to help you love yourself. It was not only for others, but for Olivia herself, because she had the same problem herself.

The song went off, and was changing to the next. Lauren took the opportunity to call out to Olivia again, effectively scaring her half to death. "Holy frack you scared me." Liv turned the radio off.

"I'm sorry, but I have been calling you for a couple minutes now."

"Sorry 'bout that. I sort of get in the moment when I'm painting. Especially when I'm painting the hair, it's my favorite part."

"It's fine. Mr. Grant needs to see you in his office. He needs you to meet with someone."

"Really? Like right now?" Liv looked down at her clothes. She was wearing a pair of baggy jeans and an old white spaghetti strap shirt that over the year had gotten splattered with paint on several different occasions. And she had a light blue bandana on her head, covering her two braids. She wouldn't have problem with her clothes, if she were just meeting with Fitz. Fitz had seen her like this before. Half the time, this is what she looked like when she went over his place. But Fitz apparently wasn't alone, she was meeting with someone else as well.

"Ms. Pope? Right this way."

Olivia snapped out her thoughts and followed behind Lauren to the elevator. "You know you can call me Olivia right. Ms. Pope just makes me feel old, and I'm not even a day over twenty four."

 **X**

"Mr. Grant Ms. Pope is here." Lauren opened the door wider for Olivia to walk in.

"Olivia come on in. Thank you Lauren, and could you please bring in some melon water."

"Yes sir." Lauren nodded, and walked back out to get the water.

Olivia hesitantly walked into the office, and over to the where the couches were. She saw a man and a woman already sitting sown, waiting for Olivia and Fitz to join them. The man was dressed in an impeccable black suit and the woman looked stunning in an all white business pant suit. Standing next to Fitz in his grey Armani, Olivia felt underdressed and out of place.

"Liv this is Vanessa Bush, she's the editor in chief for Essence Magazine. And her assistant Marcus Dellinger."

"Hi nice to meet you. I would shake your hand, but I don't want to get paint on you."

"It's alright." Vanessa smiled, "And it's nice to meet you as well. I was just telling Mr. Grant here, how much I love your work. I'm a big fan."

"Really?" Olivia was shocked, _the editor in chief of a major magazine was a fan of my work._

"Yes, I remember you use to sell your art at Valerie's store. Her place is the only store in the city that has my favorite candles. I've seen your work there a couple of times, and I recently bought one of your paintings."

"Really wow, that is so cool. I hope you enjoy it."

"I plan to." Just then Lauren came back in the room with their waters, and put them on the table and left once again. "Now Olivia, as Mr. Grant said I'm the editor in chief for Essence magazine. And next month we're going to do an Art and special skills issue, displaying all types and forms of art. Dance, singing, photography, poetry, painting and many more. It's going to display up and coming artist from across the country, and we want you to be one of those artist."

Olivia almost choked on her water. "What?"

"I said we want to feature you in our magazine."

"But why me? I mean there's more people here, who've been here linger than me and-"

"But they don't have the potential you have, nor do they have your painting style. Your work is different and unique and you have the potential to go very far in this industry. Not to mention you were the top seller at GAI last month."

"I was?" Olivia asked Fitz, and he only nodded in response.

"Olivia this would not only be a fun and incredible experience, but this would also be a great opportunity to jumpstart your career. You're doing great now, but you could always be doing better. Essence sells all over the country, which means you would sell all over the country. So what do you say?"

"Yes, of course. To be honest, I didn't even really need the pep talk, I was just a little stunned that you wanted me is all."

"Well don't be so shocked, your work is great and it deserves to be appreciated. Now the shoot will be just a one day shoot this Sunday so tomorrow, and Marcus will give you all the information you need.

"Really so soon?"

"Yes, and sorry about the late notice. That's on us. But in addition to the shoot, we will do a brief Q&A with you Sunday as well and that as well as behind the scenes footage will be posted to our website. Marcus will give you a list of questions we'll ask for the magazine as well as the video. They won't be anything too invasive."

"Okay." Olivia was still trying to calm her rapidly beating heart.

"Okay then." Vanessa stood up, which in turn made everyone else stand up as well. "I look forward to working with you. And it was nice meeting you."

"Like wise." Olivia held off her squeal, until Vanessa and her assistant had left the office. The minute the door shut behind them Olivia jumped up into Fitz arms, wrapping her arms tight around his neck and her legs tight around his waist. And he instinctively wrapped his arms around her. "Thank you thank you thank you!" Olivia squealed, in between dropping kisses all over his face. "Thank you so much Fitz, I will love you forever!"

Fitz chuckled, still holding on tight to her. "Well that's good to know, but I didn't do this. I just got a call from Essence asking for a meeting with you. You did this all on your own." Fitz looked adoringly into Olivia's eyes. He was so proud of her right now, she had come a long way in just a short amount of time. Her contract was only for a year and even though most people resigned after their contract was up. Fitz was confident that once Oliva's was up, that she would be just fine on her own.

"Mr. Grant-" Their moment was interrupted, by Lauren walking into the office. She had a bemused look and smirk on her face, as Olivia quickly hoped out of Fitz arms. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but your brother and mother are here to see you sir."

"It's alright Lauren, send them in."

"I guess I'll go back to work." Olivia said, but before she got to the door, she heard Patrick loud voice and a moment later he came on with an older woman on his arm.

"Hey! How the hell are you?!"

"Fitzpatrick, must you be so loud all of the time?" The older woman, who had to be Fitz and Patrick's mother said. Olivia once again felt out of place and underdressed, eyeing the woman's cream long sleeved dress, dark brown Burberry jacket and scarf. She looked to be in her late forties, early fifties. She had jet black hair, with just a hint of grey. And she looked to have kept herself in great shape for her age, Olivia hoped to look that good when she hit her fifties as well. "Fitzgerald dear, could you get your mother a water." She removed her elbow length gloves as she spoke. "Oh, I didn't realize you had company."

"It's alright mother, this is Olivia. Liv this is my mother Marilyn."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Grant."

"So you're the Olivia Patty's been telling me about. The one my Fitz here is so smitten about."

"Mother, we're just friends, I told you that."

"Well not according to the paper, you're not. Have you read it yet? Apparently you two the new hottest couple. And New York's most eligible bachelor is now off the market."

"And that a prime example as to why you can't believe everything you read in the paper or some sleazy magazine. Olivia and I are just friends."

"If you say so." Marilyn smiled knowingly to Olivia, making her blush from embarrassment.

"Um I should probably go, I have a lot more work to do. It was nice meeting you again Mrs. Grant." Olivia quickly made her exit, before someone could object.

"She seems like a sweet girl." Marilyn said.

"She is."

"And it looks like the two of you are getting closer. Seems like there's a different picture of the two of you in the paper every day."

"I can't help the paparazzi follows me wherever I go mother."

"I know you can't honey. Have you talked to her yet?"

"Who?"

Marilyn made a face, "You know who."

Fitz sighed, "I haven't talked to her directly in years' mother."

"She's not going to be happy with those pictures in the media son."

"I know."

"You need to handle her Fitzgerald."

"I've been trying to handle her for three years mother. I can't do much more than what I am now."

"Just be careful Fitz, that's all I'm saying. I would hate for that sweet young girl to get caught up in the middle of your mess."

 **X**

Olivia was in a daze as she rode the elevator back to her l back to her 'studio'. She couldn't believe the meeting she was just in. Essence Magazine wanted her to be in their magazine. That's not just a normal occurrence in an ordinary person's life. What the hell was she supposed to do now? She could very well focus on her work now. Her mind was running a mile a minute, she had so much going through her mind right now. She couldn't wait until Sunday, she was already beyond excited. She was also beyond scared. She'd never been in a magazine, by choice, before. She certainly wasn't a model, how was she supposed to pose for pictures? Was there even a certain way? _It's not rocket science Olivia. You just stand in front of a camera._ Olivia said to herself, to calm her nerves.

"Olivia oh my God!" Olivia was startled, when Abby and Amber came barging into her studio. Huck was following behind her, but he was being his usual quiet self. "Why didn't you tell me you were gonna be in Essence?"

"I just found out myself. How'd you know that, I just got out the meeting with the editor?"

"Oh please honey, there's no one's business around here I don't know." Amber gave her a hug, "Congrats."

"Thank you." Olivia hugged her back, before accepting Huck's hug and congratulations.

"So when is the shoot?"

"This Sunday actually.

"You excited?" Abby asked.

"Yeah I am, but I'm a little nervous too. I'm not use to all that attention. I'm gonna feel so awkward standing in a room full of people staring at me and taking pictures.

"Oh don't worry about it, it's nothing to it. A couple of us did a people magazine shoot, when they did a story piece on Fitz. It was a group photo, and we were only in one picture, the rest was Fitz by himself. But it was still fun and totally easy. Nothing to worry about."

"So I hear congrats are in order." No one had noticed Jenna standing at the door, leaning against the doorframe. "You got a magazine spread."

"What do you want Jenna?" Olivia asked already annoyed with Jenna's presence. Liv could tell by the look on her face that her little visit was just for congratulations.

"Nothing, I just wanted to say congratulations just like everyone else. Congrats Olivia." Jenna unenthusiastically clapped three times, to match the sarcasm in her voice. "So guess cozying up to the boss really pays off eventually doesn't it."

"I'm sorry?"

"Oh don't think no one's noticed how you've gotten incredibly close to Mr. Grant."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh please, don't give me that bullshit line. You two are always leaving together, and sometimes show up together. You're always in his office 'talking', and you have lunch just about every day together. And let's not forget all the tabloid shots you two appear in every week."

"Fitz and I are just friends-"

"Oh Fitz is it?"

"Jenna why don't you just leave her alone?" Amber growled, getting tired of Jenna berating Olivia.

"I'm just simply asking the questions everyone is thinking but no one had the balls to ask, so I will." Jenna turned her attention back to Olivia, who was standing quietly next to Huck. "You know there's a word for women who sleep their way to the top."

"Yeah and her name is Jenna Jenkins." Abby said, "You know you have a lot of nerve coming in here acting like you're mother Teresa, and you're the one whoring around."

Jenna was caught off guard, she wasn't aware that people knew about her little fling with Jake. "I don't know what you're talking about." She tried to play it off.

"Oh just shut up Jenna and go sit on Jake's lap why don't you."

"Bitch." Jenna muttered, before walking out the room defeated. That was not at all how she had planned it out in her head.

Abby and Amber left the room after Jenna, leaving Huck and Olivia alone.

"You okay?" Huck put a comforting hand on Liv's shoulder. Olivia and Huck had grown close since she started working here. They had a lot in common and a lot of the same likes a dislikes. Huck was easy to talk to, because he was a great listener and Olivia needed that sometimes."

"Yeah. She's just a little…"

"Annoying? Hypocritical?...Bitchy?"

"Yeah. Why does she hate me so much? It seems ever since I got here, she's made it obviously clear that she doesn't like me."

"Don't worry about her. She's just intimidated by you is all. You're becoming the start pupil, that everyone loves and she doesn't like that. She's an attention whore, and you're stealing her spot light. Besides, Jenna is not the type of friend you want."

 **X**

"You okay Liv? You're and you seem a little off. You should be stoked right now, you're gonna be in Essence magazine!" Alex was super excited for her sister, when Liv told her the news. "Everyone we know reads that mag." Alex asked, sitting across from Liv at their favorite diner. Alex had called her at work to go out for lunch, because she felt she was being neglected. Olivia felt a little bad, because in a way her sister was right. She had been in overtly neglecting her, by spending all her time with Fitz. She felt a little bad, because if she went to lunch with Alex that would mean she would have to cancel with Fitz. But he called her later on, and told her he had to postpone their lunch, because he Patrick and their mother were going out. She wasn't sadden by the prospect of not seeing him, because later on she was going over to his place for dinner.

"I'm fine." Olivia answered her sister. "Something just upset me at work today."

"What happened?" Alex asked, and Olivia told her about the confrontation she had earlier with Jenna. "That bitch! You let her talk to you like that?"

"Lex you know I'm not an argumentative person. I don't like confrontation."

"Yeah Liv I know, but you have to let that shit go and get in a bitch's face sometimes. Stand up for yourself." Alex was getting rowdy, and the people in the tables near them were starting to stare.

"I do stand up for myself." Liv had her head down, dragging her fork over her food. She wasn't really hungry, and had been playing with it for the past ten minutes.

"Not enough Liv. You need to get angry sometimes."

"And what is getting angry going to solve? Nothing. We'll just be screaming at each other, and then pretty soon we'll eventually forget what we were made about in the first place."

"Whatever. I'm right and you know it. Don't let people walk all over you Liv."

Olivia dropped her fork, making it clink against her plate as it fell. "Can we please drop it?"

"Fine. Letting it go." Alex held her hands up in surrender. "So what did Fitz say about it when you told him."

"I haven't told him."

"Why not? You should tell him just so he can fire her ass."

Liv rolled her eyes, "I haven't even talked to Fitz since this morning. His mother is in town, so he and his brother are with her today. Can I ask you something?"

"Shoot."

"Do you think Fitz and I spend too much time together?"

"Yes! Entirely too much!" Alex laughed loudly, but Liv only frowned at her.

"I'm serious Lex. Although what Jenna was accusing me of was wrong, she did have a point about Fitz and me. Maybe we are spending too much time together for a boss and employee."

"Liv I was just joking with you before. There's nothing wrong with your relationship with Fitz, it's not like you're doing anything illegal. You guys aren't even having sex. You're just friends, just like any other platonic relationship. The only reason so many people have opinions about your relationship, is because Fitz is well known, and the tabloids love him."

"So do you think Fitz and I should maybe spend a little time apart? Maybe not see each other so often." It hurt Olivia to even say that. Fitz was one of her dearest friends, and she liked being in his company. Being away from him for a day was hard, she knew she couldn't do it for more than that.

"No, you don't have to do that."

"But everyone thinks we're dating. Or just sleeping together."

"And they are still gonna believe that, even if you and Fitz start seeing each other less. He's a public figure Liv, which means everything he does, is gonna be documented and picked through with a fine tooth comb. You and Fitz know what the truth and that's all that matters. Let everyone else believe what they want to."

Alex was right, people were going to have opinions no matter what she said, and they were going to believe what they wanted to. She and Fitz weren't doing anything wrong, and what they were doing wasn't any ones business but theirs. Liv was still lost on thought, when Mark, Jordan and Chance all came over to the table she and Alex were at. They were boisterous and loud as usual, drawing attention from everyone. Olivia wasn't embarrassed by her loud friends, but she didn't always like the attention they got from it.

"Do you always have to be this loud?" Alex asked, just as loud as they had been before.

"Shut up Alex, you're worse than us." Jordan sat down on Mark's lap, since he and Chance took the last two seats. "So what are we talking about?" She stole a shrimp off Olivia's plate.

"About Liv's man problems."

"Liv has a man?" Jordan asked.

"Or are you talking about the hunk of ass you threw in the friend zone." Chance said.

"Yeah I still can't believe you did that." Jordan took another shrimp from Liv's plate, before Liv slid her the plate.

"Have you and Fitz boned yet?" Chance was never one to hold his tongue. He said what he wanted to say when he wanted to say it.

"I'm gonna assume that bone means sex, so no. No we haven't had sex, and we aren't going to have sex because we are-"

"Just friends!" Everyone finished her sentence for her.

"We heard you the first fifty times Liv. You put him in the friend zone. But really, why the hell would you do that? He'll never get out of the friend zone."

"That's not true. What about the married couples who met in high school or college? They were friends first."

"Liv that the type of shit you see in those cheesy romance movies."

"That's not true people in real life marry their high school sweetheart."

"Yeah, and their living in a fuckless marriage."

"Chance!"

 **X**

"Does he ever answer his own door?" Olivia asked once Beth, another one of Fitz's maids answered the door. Beth only smiled, and opened the door wider for Olivia to come in.

"I can take that for you ma'am." Beth spoke of the pizza box and bags Olivia had in her hand.

"Thanks." Olivia gave Beth the pizza box and the bags, while another housekeeper came and took Olivia's coat and purse. It was hard to keep up with how many housekeepers Fitz had, and was even harder trying to remember all their names.

"Mr. Grant is in his office." Beth told her, before she disappeared to the kitchen.

"Fitz?" Olivia called out to him, as she walked through his penthouse. She put Pongo on the ground and took off her leash so she could run around. Before, she couldn't navigate her way around his house. But now, after spending countless night here for dinner and sometimes sleeping over, she felt like she'd lived here forever. "Fitz?" She knocked softly on his office door, before opening it. He was sitting in his chair chuckling behind his massive desk, still dressed in his tux at eight o'clock at night. Olivia shook her head at his attire, and walked in the room.

Fitz hadn't heard her knock on the door, but noticed her when she poked her head in the door. She looked effortlessly beautiful and relaxed in in a black pair of jogging tights and a neon yellow athletic jacket and matching neon shoes. He held up a finger, telling her to hold on for a minute. "Patrick no- No that's not gonna work… Because it's just not." Fitz was a little suspicious, when he saw a smirk appear on Olivia's face.

Liv had been listening to his conversation, trying to figure out who he was talking to. She was pleased when he spoke Patrick's name, because that meant she could mess with him and not mess up an important phone call. She got this devilish smirk on her face when she spotted his feather ink pen. She saw his curious look when she grabbed it, wondering what she was gonna do with it. "No Pat I'm serious he-" Fitz was cut off, when Olivia started tickling his ear with the feather on the pen. He swatted at her hand laughing, but she just moved away giggling. "No it's nothing. What's you say-" Liv stuck the pen in his ear again, and this time he caught it, but couldn't catch her. Since she didn't have the feather anymore, she had another idea. It wasn't a well-known thing, but Fitz was very ticklish, and mainly on his sides. Liv slowly snuck over to the chair, and saw her perfect time to strike, when he reached to put the pen back on its holder. She reached out and tried to tickle his sides, but he knew what she was about to do. He caught her wrist and pulled her into him, and over onto his lap. Olivia squealed, as she was tossed over his lap. She hadn't expected him to do that. "Hey Pat, yeah I'm gonna have to call you back. No everything's good." Liv began to squirm, trying to get up, so he leaned down lightly on her resting his elbows on her back. "Yeah, everything's good. I'll see you tomorrow." Fitz hung up the phone, and put it back on the receiver. Olivia was quietly giggling, still on his lap. "What have I told you about tickling?"

"Oops." Olivia laughed out loud when Fitz abruptly stood up, throwing her over his shoulder. "Fitz! Put me down!" Liv swatted his butt, and Fitz smacked her back as he continued to walk.

"Mr. Grant." Beth was taken back by the sight of Olivia hurled on Fitz's shoulders. He'd never seen him interact that way with a woman before. She'd never seen him act that way with anyone, now that she thought about it. The man who barely smiled, was laughing and joking around with a woman. "Um I put the food Ms. Pope brought in the kitchen sir."

"You brought food?" Fitz put Olivia back on the ground, much to her delight.

"Yes I did."

"I was going to have Annie cook."

"Yes I know, which is why I brought food. No offense to Annie, she's amazing. But I wanted normal food tonight."

"I have normal food."

"No Fitz you don't, and it's okay, because you're not a normal person. Normal people don't eat caviar and little snails for dinner almost every night. That's why I brought pizza." Liv took Fitz's hand, and walked him to the kitchen. "Thank you Beth."

 **X**

"Hang on a sec." Quinn fixed her robe, and adjusted the towel on her damp hair. Her doorbell rang again, before she finally opened it. "Geez, where's the fire-"

"No fire, just need to talk." Alex said, before she got a good look at Quinn's attire. She smirked at Quinn's short robe, clinging to her wet body. She could tell she was naked underneath. "You know, I came here to yell at you for missing a week and a half of rehearsals. But now I'm thinking we can hold off on that conversation." Alex moved into the apartment uninvited, and pulled Quinn close to her.

"Alex stop." Quinn pushed Alex away, disconnecting her lips from her neck.

"Why?" Alex pulled at the string on Quinn's robe. "You don't really want me to stop."

Quinn pulled her robe strings from Alex, Fastening them back before Alex could open it fully. "Yes I do, and I think you should just say what you came here to say so you can leave."

"What's you problem?"

"You know exactly what my problem is."

"No I don't so why don't you tell me. And while you're at it, you can tell me why you've missed over a weeks' worth of rehearsals. Our biggest gig we've ever had is coming up, and you're skipping rehearsals. I need everyone in top shape."

"I just needed a minute to myself."

"You get a minute, but you get that minute after you've done your job."

"Why is it always about the job to you?!" Quinn had a couple tears running down her face. She wasn't prepared to have this conversation with Alex tonight. And especially wet and half naked. "Can't you ever think about anything else, but the next show?!"

"No I can't! Because this is my life, and I thought it was yours as well. This is the only thing I know how to do right, and it is the most important thing to me after my family. I will do anything it takes to get where I want, and make it to the top. And that includes getting rid of any dead weight. So pull your shit together, and stop letting our situation stop you from doing your job." Alex picked up her purse from where she dropped it by the door. She gave one last look to Quinn, before walking out the door, not looking back.

 **X**

"I told you this movie was way better." Olivia said, taking another big bite of her cheesy supreme pizza. She didn't eat take out often, but when she did, she liked to indulge at her favorite pizza place. To her, they had the best pizza in the city.

After fifteen minutes of arguing over which movie to watch. Fitz finally gave in and let Olivia choose the new Jurassic World movie, over his black and white movie. Now they were sitting on his oversized couch, eating their pizza and curly fires. Fitz was at one end of the couch, and Olivia was at the other, with her feet propped up over his legs. While Pongo lay sleep on the floor by their feet.

"You love that movie and you know you do."

"It's a black and white film that you've seen a hundred times before. I don't like it."

"So why do you laugh at it whenever we watch it."

"I'm laughing at the corniness of it."

"Sure you do. So what's the problem between you and Jenna?" Fitz asked changing the subject. He knew that many people had a problem with Jenna in the office. Mainly because of her arrogance and competitiveness and generally her bad attitude. But this afternoon, after he returned back from lunch with his mother and Patrick. He was informed of a little argument between Jenna and Olivia.

"What do you mean?"

"I heard you two had a little disagreement."

"I guess you can say that. She accused me of sleeping with you to get some kind of special treatment, and I disagreed." Olivia shrugged it off as if it was nothing. Honestly she was done with it that morning, and even more so after her talk with Alex.

"She what?!"

"Relax Fitz. She was just upset, because the entire office found out I had a meeting with Vanessa. Huck said it's because she's jealous of me."

"Well of course she is, everyone knows that. But that is no excuse for her to do what she did."

"Fitz I didn't tell you so she would get in trouble."

"I'll handle it."

"Fitz no really. It really wasn't a big deal. I'm fine, you're fine, she's fine everyone's fine just please let it go." Olivia regretted telling him anything now. But even if she hadn't told him, she was sure he could get the details from someone else.

"I hope you know we have to rewind this movie. We've missed half of it because of you." Fitz changed the subject again. He let the problem go for now, but had no intention of letting it go entirely.

"We missed the first part because you kept talking."

"I didn't know what was going on."

"That's why you have to watch the movie. You big idiot." Olivia screamed, when Fitz unexpectedly pulled her over the couch and onto his lap and started tickling her.

"Who you calling an idiot?" Fitz furiously tickled Liv's sides, as she tried to pry his hands off her sides.

"Stop! Fitz you're gonna make me pee!"

"Eww!" Fitz stopped tickling her, and just held her close with her head resting on his chest. It was alarming to him the rate at which their relationship was growing. It had only been three weeks, and they were already closer than they had been in the past three months. They laughed, they talked about any and everything. They shared their past and embarrassing moments. Fitz thought he knew everything there was to know about Liv. And Olivia felt the same about Fitz. He knew he promised that they would be friends for now, but honestly how long did she think they could keep this up.

"Fitz." Olivia spoke into his shirt with her head still on his chest, while he ran his fingers through his hair.

"Hmm?"

"I think you're the best friend I've ever had. I love you Fitz."

Fitz knew it was only on a friend basis, and he did feel the same. But it did hurt a little that it might be a while or never before she said the same words with a different meaning.

"I love you too Liv."

 **X**

 **Cath You Later...**


	8. Chapter Eight: I Need A Date

**Chapter Eight: I Need A Date**

"Well she just looks absolutely beautiful in those photos darling. You must tell her for me. Absolutely gorgeous." Marilyn gushed over the phone. She had been raving over Olivia's pictures in Essence magazine, since she saw them.

Olivia's photoshoot with essence magazine had gone better that Olivia had hoped. Unfortunately Fitz couldn't accompany her as she had hoped, but Alex was more than happy to go with her. Olivia had fun getting pampered by the hair and make-up crew. She never really loved playing dress up, but she loved changing into the different outfits for the shoot. They shot her on a couple different scenes. Some were she was posed with a painting or one of her sculptures, when she had on a really elegant ballroom gown. And the others, were she was captured painting on an easel. Those were probably her favorite, because it was the most natural. She looked as if she was at GAI working on another painting. She had on overalls and a white t-shirt, her hair was in a messy bun on top if her head and paint smeared on her clothes. After she got over her initial hesitancy and a little pep talk from Alex, Olivia let loose and had fun for her photoshoot.

"I will mother."

"Honestly Fitzgerald, I think she's the most beautiful girlfriend you've ever had. She has a real natural beauty about her, she's not trying too hard."

"She's not my girlfriend mother." Fitz corrected her once again. Ever since Marilyn met Olivia at Fitz's office, and even before then, Marilyn was convinced Fitz and Olivia were dating. She refused to believe otherwise. She knew when her son was smitten with a girl, she knew with all her children. She had only seen it only a few times before, so she definitely noticed it now.

"I guess I could just tell her tomorrow night," Marilyn just kept talking, as if Fitz hadn't said anything at all. Fitz only shook his head, and smiled. His mother would never change. "…When I see her at the auction fundraiser that is."

"Wait what? How are you going to see Liv tomorrow?"

"Did your brother not tell you? We got our invitation for the annual auction fundraiser, they sent it to the house, it's for us all it had all the tickets in it. I don't know why they sent all of them to the house, instead of to the individual person. Because I'm sure they have your address on file, we go every year." Fitz let his mother finish her rambling, before he spoke again.

"Patrick didn't tell me, but I've known about it for a while. The coordinators for the auction called a few months ago and asked could I donate a few paintings and sketch work for the auction."

"Oh Fitz darling that's great! I've been wanting to see some of your new work. I know how you don't like to debut your work until its finish and perfect."

"So what's this about seeing Liv tomorrow?"

"Oh well I just assumed that she would be your plus one. Patty is bringing a date as well, I had no idea he was dating Olivia's sister. Alex is her name right."

"Yes. But I didn't ask Olivia mother, and honestly I hadn't planned on it." That was a lie. No he hadn't asked her, but yes, he was thinking about it. He wanted badly to ask her to be his date for the evening, but he was worried she would think he was trying to be more than just friends. Of course he wanted to be b more, but he agreed to go slow and at her pace.

"Is she in the office? You could go ahead and ask her now."

"Uh, no. She's working at the center right now. She felt like she's been abandoning her group, so she's been spending more time there."

"Fitz you have to bring her, I was looking forward to seeing her again, we all were. I even told Tabitha about her, and she's looking forward to meeting her as well." Tabitha was Fitz's little sister. She was a model and the baby of the family and never let anyone forget it. She'd spent the last four months in Spain for a modelling job. She had a couple of shows to do, and decided to extend her stay for a vacation.

"When did Tabi get back in town?"

"Two weeks ago Fitz. You know sweetheart you really should visit more often."

"I know mother, I'm just busy right now. I have a lot going on at work. I'll visit shortly."

"Thank you. Know listen, I have to go. I think I hear that damn possum in my garden again. The flowers are dying anyway, but that's not the point. I called a guy the first time, but this is personal now, I think I still have your brothers BB gun in the attic."

"Alright, you have fun mother." Fitz hung up the phone, his mother was truly eccentric at times. Meaning all the time.

 **X**

"Ms. Olivia can I use the restroom?"

Olivia looked up to see one of her students fidgeting in front of her. Taylor was one of Olivia's best students from the younger class, but she was also one of the most annoying. Not so much her personality, but the fact that she didn't ask to go to the bathroom, until the last minute. Until she could barely hold it any longer. Olivia couldn't count how many times Taylor had an accident that could've been easily avoided.

"Yes Taylor, grab a buddy and hurry. You're mom forgot to pack an extra pair of clothes for you today." The center had implemented the buddy system a few weeks ago, after one of the younger students wandered off going to the bathroom.

After Taylor and her buddy Gina and they both walked out the door, Olivia turned her attention back to her sketch book. The other children were sitting at their easels either drawing or painting a picture of their home and their family. But Olivia was caught up in her sketch book, as she had been for the past half an hour. Normally when she sketched aimlessly it would be a scenic portrait. Nowadays, the only things she could sketch was of the same man and woman in various stages. Some were sweet and innocent, cuddling on a couch or piggyback rides whit big smiles on their faces. And others were just down right sinful. Olivia herself couldn't help but blush at her own drawings. She never drew or painted anything this racy before. She never had a reason to, because she has never had the amount of sexual urges she has right now.

Olivia had been in plenty of relationships before, but she never even thought about taking their relationship to the next level. Some pretty heavy make out sessions was as far as Olivia would go in the past. She never knew why, but later on she would say 'he just wasn't the right guy'. But now, now she was having dreams about a man she wasn't even dating.

The odd thing is, she would've thought that by having dreams about her and Fitz in bed, then that would mean she would more than likely sketch herself and Fitz. But the man and woman in her sketches were definitely not. They had distinctly different features from Olivia and Fitz, and they were the same every time. She would never understand where her inspiration came from.

"Ms. Olivia." Olivia was startled from her thoughts, by a small voice calling her name. Olivia jumped, quickly closing her sketch book and turned her attention to the little boy standing in front of her.

"Yes Billy, what is it?"

"I'm finished!" The little boy spoke with a lisp, proudly holding up his freshly painted art project.

"Billy wow, that is amazing. You did such an amazing job." Olivia took the paper dripping with excessive paint and put it on a nearby table to dry. She then used just about all the Lysol wipes to clean off Billy's now multicolored hands. "Let's let this one dry for a while. How about you draw another picture, and this time use crayons or colored pencils okay."

"Okay." Billy ran off back to his easel. Olivia smiled, as she watched him concentrate on his picture. His little eyebrows furrowing and his tongue sticking out of his mouth. He really was a cute little guy. Once again, Olivia was brought out of her thoughts, but this time by her cell phone ringing. After she did a quick check on the kids, she walked through the connecting door to her office where her phone was.

"Hey you."

"Hi."

"To what do I owe this phone call?"

"Well I assume I'm supposed to ask how your day has been going. So how's your day been?"

"So far so good. I couldn't really tell you what's be going on though. I've been zoning in and out all day."

"What's got your mind so occupied?"

Olivia blushed once again, thinking about what had her mind occupied. "Um just some sketches that I've been working with." Olivia answered very vaguely for obvious reasons.

"What kind of sketches?"

Olivia shrugged as if he could see her over the phone. "Just sketches. I can't seem to put my book down."

"Well that's a good thing, keep the inspiration going. The worst thing an artist can lose is their inspiration." Fitz knew from personal experience how detrimental that could be. "So anyway, the reason I was calling was because I got a call from my mother today. She called to remind me of an auction fundraiser event tomorrow night. Apparently Patrick's bringing Alex along as his date."

'Yeah, she told me about it a couple of days ago, she's really excited. Which is kind of weird, because if you know Alex you'd know she doesn't do the dating thing."

"Yeah I was pretty shocked to hear Patrick was still seeing the same girl after a week. Anyway, since Patrick is bringing Alex, my mother assumed I was bringing you."

"If this is your way of asking me to go with you, you're doing a crap poor job of it." Olivia smiled.

"And I realize that now, so redo." Fitz obnoxiously cleared his throat for what felt like an hour, while Olivia laughed on the other end. "Now, Olivia will you please do me the honor of accompanying me to the auction fundraiser tomorrow night?"

Olivia had to stop laughing, before she could answer him. "Well since you asked so politely, of course I will."

"Great, my mother was really looking forward to seeing you again. And my sister is back in town ad she wants to meet you as well."

"Ooh I feel like a celebrity. I've never been this popular before."

"Just wait until you get there tomorrow." Fitz internally groaned at the thought of the media attention this fundraiser got. Most of the people on the guest list were well known big art fanatics and even a few politicians and celebrities. "So the fundraiser starts at eight, and I'll be by to pick you up at around seven thirty."

"That's fine." Olivia said, before realizing something else. "Hey Fitz, this is like some fancy thing right? Like a black tie, ball gown shindig?"

"Yeah, what's wrong?"

"I don't have anything to wear. I don't really shop for gowns when I go clothes shopping." Then Olivia remembered the dress Fitz bought for her in Paris. "Oh you know what, I could wear the dress you got me in Paris."

"No no you don't have to do that, I'll take care of it."

"No Fitz really I can wear the dress, it's not a problem." Fitz tried to stop him from buying her anything else. She was still trying to get over how much the first dress that he bought her cost.

"Olivia I already said I'll handle it, so don't worry about it. Just make sure someone's home to sign for a package later on today." Fitz's assistant knocked on his office door, and he knew she was reminding him of his meeting. "I have to go I have a meeting. Have fun with your mother today."

"Huh? Oh yeah right, I'll try."

 **X**

After the last child in her class had been picked up by their parent, Olivia quickly changed into the clothes she had in her office closet. She didn't want to wear them to the center, of fear of one of the kids getting paint on her. She quickly changed into an all black, long sleeved dress that stop just above her knees. She put on a pair of black stockings and a pair of high heeled, burgundy suede shoes. She was really starting to love her high heel shoes. She pulled her hair up into a bun and put on her burgundy scarf and black and white plaid coat. She flagged down the first cab she could and quickly hopped in the beat the cold. She gave the cabbie the directions to an office building in the city and relaxed on the drive over.

She wasn't meeting her mother for a late lunch, she just didn't want to tell Fitz where she was actually going. A little over two weeks ago, Liv got a call from an art gallery called Amelia's. It was an internationally known art gallery that everyone wanted to have on their resume. Many artist that had made it big later on, had once had their art shown in Amelia's. It was owned and operated by a man named Marcus, he was an artist, who started sketching portraits of his young daughter, Amelia. Marcus's daughter passed away from leukemia at eight years old, and he began painting Amelia as a form of mourning and remembrance. Marcus spent the next three years sketching his daughter in various stages of her life. After those three years, he disappeared from the public eye only to return four years later with an entirely different portfolio. He was no longer sketching his daughter, but now racy and intimate portraits. Those were his most popular. He had made a name for himself and now owned multiple galleries both in the states and out of state.

But now Marcus was most known for poaching other artist from his competitor galleries. He had already poached two artist just this month, and although GAI wasn't one of his competitor galleries he wanted one of Fitzgerald Grant's artist. Olivia Pope.

When the cab pulled up to the gallery, Olivia paid the driver and grabbed her purse and portfolio and headed into the building. The atmosphere was a lot different than the GAI building. Fitz's building was more like a corporate office, and while Marcus's still had a cooperate feel, it was more laid back and relaxed.

Olivia took a moment to browse around the gallery, looking at all the diverse art work and sculptures on display. It didn't unnoticed by Olivia that most of the art work were nudes. But not the distasteful kind, and not even erotica. Just men and women in their natural setting, doing mundane things. Applying makeup, drinking a glass of wine while having a cigarette. They were beautiful, and expertly so. And they reminded Olivia of the art she had done, but was too shy to show.

"Beautiful aren't they?" A voice startled Olivia, pulling her attention from the paintings. "Sorry, I didn't meant to startle you. I just saw you admiring the painting."

"Oh yeah, it's beautiful. The artist is very talented."

"That she is. Would you believe she's only sixteen years old?"

"Really?" Olivia was shocked that a sixteen year old could paint with passion and finesse.

"Yeah. Her name is Vanessa Taylor. Troubled, but very talented kid." Marcus smiled at Olivia, and only then had she noticed that the space between them was slowly getting smaller.

"Um, well I should probably get going." Olivia tried to side step the man, but he put an arm out stopping her.

"Are you in a hurry?"

"Yes actually, I have a meeting with the owner."

"Marcus Walker? The painter guy?"

"Yeah, you know his work? Amazing right?"

"Eh, it's alright if you like that kind of thing."

Olivia scoffed at the man. "That kind of thing?"

"Yeah. He's different, it's hard to understand his work. It so difficult and complex."

"The complexity of his work is what makes his art amazing and brilliant. Marcus paints at the tune of his own brush. He doesn't paint what people are expecting, it's called shock value. I don't even know why you're here if you can't see that. Obviously you don't know good art when you see it."

The man only smiled at her again. "I guess not. By the way…" He held out his hand to shake. "Marcus Walker."

Olivia stared up at him with wide eyes. "What?"

"I said Marcus Walker, nice to meet you Ms. Pope."

"Now I'm embarrassed. I'm sorry about that. It's not that I don't know who you are, I've just never seen a good picture of you before- I mean not like the pictures aren't good, like your face isn't- but… And I'm still embarrassed. I'm just gonna stop talking now, if that's cool with everyone."

Marcus smiled, he loved to get beautiful women flustered over him. "No need to be embarrassed, and really no need to apologize or stop talking. It felt good hearing someone defending my work."

"Well it was true, you really are amazing."

"Yeah? Do you have any of my work?"

Olivia laughed a little. "Uh no, I can't exactly afford your work. But I do love to admire it from afar."

"Such a shame, I'll have to see what I can do about that." Marcus said, staring intently at Olivia. He had never seen her in person before, only in pictures and of course her recent magazine spread. And she was even more beautiful in person. "So shall we get started with the meeting then?" Marcus suggested after a few moments of them just standing quietly, while he just openly stared at Olivia without shame.

With a nod of her head, Marcus led them down a corridor that led to glass double doors. The doors opened up to a nice lushy, green courtyard. There were a few people sitting at the tables and benches, while others sat on a blanket on the ground. Even with the chilly weather outside, it was still nice to sit and enjoy the outdoors, especially in a beautiful atmosphere like this one.

"This is the courtyard, it's open for all the artist here and the employees that work in the gallery." Marcus said, as they walked a stone path to another set of double doors. "Sometimes they like to come out here to work, and the employees use it for their breaks. And this is where all the offices are, nothing special." Marcus put his hand on the small of Liv's back, as he led her down the hall to his office. He felt Olivia tense from his touch but she didn't pull away.

"So by now I'm pretty sure you know why I asked you to have this meeting with me."

"I have a feeling yes." Olivia sat in one of the chairs in front of his desk. "You want me to let you represent me, you want my art in your gallery."

"That I do Ms. Pope, that I do."

"You've already taken two artist from your competitors, why do you need me?"

"Because I know talent when I see it. And because I'm all about diversity, I like to give my buyers a good variety. I like you're style, and simply I just think you would make me a lot of money."

"So you're only in it for the money?"

"Of course not, I just really enjoy that perk of the job. But if you decide to let me represent you, I'm willing to negotiate a contract better than the one you have with Grant."

"I don't care about a higher pay. I'm comfortable with the money I'm making now. If I wanted to be rich, I certainly wouldn't be an artist."

"Touché."

"Why are you so interested in my work now? Your office has never been interested in my work before. Plenty of my work has been turned down by your office. They said that you would never be interested in my work."

"Well I can't speak for them, but I'm sure there was just something missing form your previous works. But I know that you've grown and become more skilled as an artist."

"How can you be so sure, if you've never seen m earlier pieces?"

Marcus shrugged, "Just a hunch."

"You know Marcus, I don't really think this was a good idea. I really only took the meeting as a curtesy. I'm really happy at the GAI, the pay is great, I'm getting a lot of experience and I've got some great friends there. I'm not looking for a change. Besides, even if I wanted to, I'm still under contract there and-"

"You're contract was only for eight months, which is a little pitiful."

"That's the standard time for all his employees. Fit- Mr. Grant isn't really a patient man. If you don't show results in the time he gives you, then he normally gives you the boot."

"Well, your contract is up in about three months. We're fully prepared to buy you out of that contract or we can wait until your contract expires, before you join us. It's really up to you Ms. Pope Ms. Pope."

"Just Olivia, and what do you mean you would buy me out. You would do that?"

"I have all the faith in you that with the new customers you would inevitably bring in. You'd have that paid off in no time."

"And if I don't, I will be indebted to you."

"We'll cross that road if we ever get to it."

"I'm sorry. I just don't think this meeting was a good idea. You're great and all, and your gallery is amazing, but I'm happy where I am. But it was very flattering, and a boost to my artistic ego." Olivia grabbed her purse and stood up, and Marcus rose from his seat as well. "Oh and I especially love that you have the essence mag just sitting on your desk, in plain sight, to be sure I saw it. Great effort."

Marcus shrugged, as if it wasn't a ploy to make Olivia sign with him. "It's a great magazine."

Olivia smirked, "It was nice meeting you Marcus."

"Olivia I am a very persistent man, and I don't won't take no for an answer."

"And I take it not a lot of people tell you no."

"Not generally no. And especially not when I'm trying to advance their career." Marcus leaned against his desk. "Look, what you have going with Grant right now is good, great even. But it's the sloe track, and I'm trying to put you on the fast track to success. Grant's company is great for artist trying to find themselves. For an artist still trying to find their style. But you, Olivia you're different. You've found yourself, and your style. Every painting you create should be displayed and showcased, not just the ones that someone else thinks is a seller. And by the look on your face, you're agreeing with everything I'm saying."

Five minutes ago, Oliva was prepared to walk out the door. But now she found herself, putting her purse back down, and sliding back into her seat.

Marcus smiled triumphantly, "I knew you'd understand."

 **X**

"That was great."

"I know, I was there." Alex looked over her shoulder to Patrick, who was sitting on her bed buttoning his shirt. He had come over on his lunch break, where Alex had a takeout picnic spread for them. Lunch quickly took a turn, when Alex took off her dress. Her demi cup bra and matching panty set, quickly got Patrick aroused. It took him no time to have her thrown over his shoulder as he carried her giggling up the steps to her room. Now they were getting dressed, because Patrick had to go back to work, but Alex wasn't ready for him to leave.

Alex pulled one of her oversized shirts over her head, and put on a pair of rainbow knee socks she stole from Liv. She turned back around to watch Patrick get dressed. He now had on his pants, shirt and was fixing his tie. She didn't know what was going on with her. The feeling she had for this man were new and foreign to her. He was making her feel all warm and fuzzy inside. She hadn't figured out if it was a good or bad thing yet.

Alex crawled back on the bed, kissing him on his neck when she reached him. "Do you have to go?"

"Mhm, my lunch break was over half an hour ago."

Alex climbed on his lap, straddling him. His hands instantly went to her ass. He groaned, when he realized she wasn't wearing any panties under the shirt.

"You're the boss, you can be late." She spoke against his lips in a whisper, before she softly pecked them. She continued to peck his lips, as she pulled on his tie and undid the first couple of buttons on his shirt.

Between the kisses and Alex slowly grinding on him, Patrick was losing his mind. He finally gave in, and kissed her fully on the lips. Alex was caught off guard by his aggressiveness, but took no time adjusting. Alex squealed, when Patrick flipped them over, laying her flat on her back.

Instead of kissing her like she thought he would, instead he just hovered above her, resting on his elbows, starring down at her. Alex hooked her arms under Patrick's, gently rubbing his back.

"What?" She asked.

Patrick kissed her nose. "You are so beautiful."

"I know." Alex smiled innocently up at him, making him laugh.

"I have to go."

Alex frowned, "I know."

He pecked her lips once more before unwrapping Alex's legs from around his waist and stood up. He put on his socks and shoes, before fixing his shirt and tie. "I'll call you tonight."

"You better." She was caught off guard, when Patrick once again picked her up and tossed her over his shoulder, this time carrying her down the stairs. He had just made it to the bottom of the steps, when they heard a key in the door. A second later, Olivia walked in the door and smiled when she saw Alex draped over Patrick's shoulder. It was refreshing to see her sister this way. She wasn't used to seeing her all smiles and playful with a steady boyfriend.

"Well aren't you two cute." Olivia smirked, taking off her jacket, then picking up pongo who was now at her feet wagging her tail.

"Shut it." Alex growled, as Patrick put her back on her feet. Patrick said a quick hello and goodbye to Olivia before kissing Alex one last time.

"That's a big and bright smile."

"Stop it." Alex walked away to the kitchen.

"I will not." Olivia followed behind her to the kitchen, still smirking. "I've never see you this happy over a boyfriend before." Alex blushed at Olivia calling Patrick her boyfriend. "Oh my God are you blushing? What is happening?"

"I can't help it. Patty's… I don't know, he's just different. And we gel so easily. It's like if I was a man, I would be Patty, and it's so fucking scary."

"But it's scary good. You guys are so good together, don't start overthinking it now."

"I won't"

"Good. Now I have some news, you know that party thing you're going to with Patrick?" Alex nodded. "Well now I can go with you, because Fitz asked me to be his date."

Alex squealed. "Yes! Thank you God! I knew he was gonna ask you, though I didn't think it would take this long, but I knew he would. Now I don't have to go by myself. I am freaking out about meeting Patty's parents."

"Well the mom's not that bad, but I haven't met their dad yet. Oh and their sister Tabitha is gonna be there."

"Wasn't their dad like a baseball player or something?"

"Football, and their sister is a supermodel."

"What a bunch of overachievers. Don't you think it's a little too soon for me to be meeting his parents?" Alex asked nervously. She was subconsciously trying to find a reason to back out of the fundraiser. "I mean, I'm only just now wrapping it around my head that I'm dating someone. And now I'm meeting his parents?"

"Well Lex it's not like he ask you to go to Sunday sinner at his parents' house. He asked you out on a date you said yes, and his parents just so happen are going to be there."

Alex scrunched her nose up. "I think it sounds worse when you put it that way."

Olivia shrugged, "Whatever, you're going. Now that I'm going, you're not leaving me alone either. I'm going to go shower."

 **X**

"Mr. Grant." Beth opened Fitz's home office door, then stepped aside for Patrick to walk in.

"Thank you Beth." Fitz thanked her, before going back to the computer he was working on.

"What you doing man?" Pat sat down on the sofa in Fitz' office, after he made him a drink from the small bar in the corner of the room.

"Dresses."

"Dresses?"

"Yeah, I asked Liv to go with me tomorrow night to the fundraiser." Fitz continued to scroll on the computer as he talked. "She doesn't really have any gowns and I felt bad for asking so late. So instead of having her have to look for a dress last minute, I'm going to get it for her."

"What?"

"I found some at that boutique Tabi shops at. I'm gonna have them sent over to Liv's brownstone tonight."

"Shit man you're getting Liv a dress? That means I have to get Alex one now too." Pat walked over to the desk, hovering above Fitz.

"No it doesn't."

"Yes it does. You send those dresses over for Liv, and I'm gonna look like the cheap asshole brother."

"Well then find her something."

"Where the hell am I gonna find a dress this late?"

"I could just add a few to the ones I'm getting Liv. I had Ari from the store stay late so she can personally deliver them tonight. Do you know Alex's size?"

"Please, do you know how many times I've fucked that girl? I know everything about that body." Pat typed Alex's dress size in the search box and a variety of dresses popped up on the screen to choose from. He searched for a moment, until he spotted one he thought Alex would love. He clicked on the dress, and added it to the shopping cart.

"You only getting the one?"

"Yeah. What? How many are you getting Liv?"

"Pat if there is one thing I know about women, is that they love to shop, and when they do, they love options." Fitz got up from the chair, while Pat sat down so he could look for more dresses.

"The things a man will do for regular sex. So guess what."

"What?" Fitz asked pouring himself a drink.

"Guess who else is gonna be there tomorrow night." Fitz thought for a second, then shrugged his shoulders. "Tatiana. I saw her having breakfast at the Cove yesterday. She asked me about you, and said she would see you tomorrow."

"I don't have time for her bullshit."

"Oh it gets better. Apparently she volunteered herself for the charity auction."

The _charity auction_ was were women and men volunteered themselves, if they weren't asked by the foundation, to basically auction themselves off for charity. It wasn't some trashy things, where old men bet on women to get laid. No it was all in fun and for charity. And you were paying for a companion for a night, a date, not sex. Although Fitz never participated in the auction itself, he did donate money towards whatever charity they were raising money for that night.

"She specifically told me to tell you that, so you could bid on her tomorrow."

"It'll be a cold day in hell before I pay for a date with her."

"Oh come on, Tati's not that bad."

"She is absolutely that bad. Don't be fooled by that front she puts up in front of the cameras. That woman is a piece of work."

 **X**

Alex was pouring herself another glass of lemonade, when the doorbell rang. AS she walked from the kitchen to the door, she heard Olivia upstairs yelling for her rainbow socks that were currently on Alex' feet.

"Can I help you?" Alex didn't shy away from answering the door in nothing but a t-shirt and socks.

"Hi I'm Ari from the boutique, I have a delivery for Ms. Pope."

"Uh sure, I'm her sister I can take it." Alex held out her hand, expecting some small package. But instead, she went back to her car and came back with three black garment bags. Alex let her put them on the couch before signing for the delivery. "Alex get down here, you have a delivery."

"Alex did you take my socks again?" Olivia came down the steps similarly dressed to her sister in an oversized shirt and socks, only Olivia had on shorts that barely reached the hem of her shirt. "Lex I told you to stop taking my socks, you're stretching them out with your wide feet."

"Please we wear the same size shoe and have since elementary." Alex picked up a car that was attached to one of the garment bags. "It's addressed to you."

"Then would you mind if I opened it." Olivia took the card out of Alex' hand before she got a chance to open it.

 _Liv,_

 _I told you I would take care of it._

 _Fitz._

Short, sweet and to the point, just like Fitz.

"Holy shit!" Alex gasped. She had opened the garment bag on the top of the pile. "He bought you a dress. And not just one by the looks of it." Alex grabbed another bag, and opened it as well. "Aww, these are gorgeous too, but he didn't get your size right."

"You dropped something." Olivia pointed to a note that had fallen from the bag. A minute later, after Alex squealed, Olivia assumed she discovered the dresses in that bag were for her.

"We hit the fucking jackpot with those two Liv. Best boyfriends we've ever had."

"Fitz is not my boyfriend."

"Whatever. Come on let's try these on and figure out what we're wearing tomorrow."

For the next three hours, Alex and Liv tried on every dress Fitz and Patrick sent them. They were all beautiful and different than the last, giving the girls lots of options and plenty to choose from. They were kind of losing their minds, because neither one of them had been spoiled this way before.

"It's different dating a wealthy man. God I love it so much." Alex said, modeling one of the dresses. It was a black form fitting, floor length gown. "Not saying that I'm only with Patty for his money, because lord knows the sex is out of this world."

"Oversharing Alex." Olivia put her last dress bag on its hanger and back in the garment bag. She had tried on all the dresses Fitz sent in her size, and she still had no clue what she was gonna wear tomorrow. "I'm gonna call it a night, I have the morning shift at the center tomorrow. And if I'm gonna keep up with those toddlers, I need to sleep."

Olivia climbed up the steps, with Pongo following close behind her. Liv tried to get Pongo to sleep in the doggy bed she bought for her, but the dog refused for some reason. She much preferred to sleep with Olivia.

As soon as Liv climbed in the bed under the sheets, Pongo found her spot at the foot of the bed. It was almost ten o'clock, but Olivia knew Fitz would still be awake so she picked her phone up off the nightstand and called him.

He answered on the third ring. "Liv?"

"Yeah."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to thank you for the dresses. They were all beautiful, I'm having a hard time choosing which one to wear tomorrow."

"I'm glad you like them. I wish I could say I picked out all of them, but I only picked out three. Ari chose the rest of them."

Olivia un-expectantly yawned. She hadn't realized just how tired she was until she was snuggled underneath her covers. And now talking to Fitz, listening to his deep baritone voice, was just like a lullaby. Without warning, he eyes slowly began to shut, as Fitz kept on talking.

A few moments passed, when Fitz heard Olivia's snores from the other end. He could only laugh, realizing that she had fallen asleep on him. This is when anyone else would have hung up the phone, but Fitz however didn't want to. He found her light snores comforting, and soothing. He put the phone next to his head on the pillow and closed his eyes.

"Goodnight Livvie."

 **X**

 **Catch You Later…**


	9. Chapter Nine: First Date

**Chapter Nine: First Date**

"I think I have to fire Quinn from the group."

"What, why?" Olivia took another oatmeal cookie from the tray beside her and took a bite. It was late afternoon, and she and Alex were at the saloon getting manicures, pedicures and their hair done for their dates with Fitz and Patrick. They were currently getting their feet massaged, soaking in some warm water.

"She's been late to practice and shows, and sometimes she doesn't even show up. And when she does, she sounds horrible. Her voice and her playing is off. Plus she got mad at me the other day, because I told her the band was going in another direction. And because of that direction we didn't need her to play the guitar anymore. She blew up like I had kicked her out of the group."

"She'll get over it eventually."

"No she won't actually. When I first asked her to join the group, I knew she wasn't a right fit. But I liked her voice and she was pretty." Olivia rolled her eyes. "Quinn is more of a… I don't know, she just wants to play her guitar and rock out all night. That's actually what she told me once."

"That's not at all what _Free spirits_ is. We're more R&B. I write songs that make you think, you know. Stuff that's relatable to everyone."

"And baby making songs."

"Exactly." Alex laughed. "And Quinn just doesn't fit into that, she never has. I was just distracted by her curves and pretty face."

"But you do other songs. You're not stuck in any category and you know why she's doing this. Why she's acting like this. It had nothing to do with music or even the band."

Alex sighed, sipping her champagne. "Yeah I know. And I don't want to talk about it."

"Can I ask you a question?" Liv asked, after both the masseuses had left for a moment. "Are you still attracted to women? I mean this is the longest you've been with a man in a long time."

"Of course I'm still attracted to women, I will always fine them beautiful and enticing. It's just like a man with a wondering eye. Doesn't mean I'm gonna act on it."

"No offense, but are you sure?"

"None taken and yes I am. I know in the past, I haven't been the best at dating. But this time is different, I really like Patty. Now I'm not saying we're gonna be together forever, but I'm sure gonna enjoy the ride."

"Are you ever gonna tell mom and dad?"

"Tell them what?"

"You know?" Olivia didn't want to say it out loud.

"About me being bi?" Olivia shook her head yes and Alex laughed. "Liv you're allowed to say the word hon, it's not a curse word. Mommy and daddy aren't going to ground you."

"Alright I get it. So are you?"

"I don't know. I mean I think dad will be weird at first maybe, and things between us will be wired for a while. But then he'll get over it, and eventually things will go back to the same."

"But momma."

"Exactly. Your mother will blow it all out of proportion, maybe even throw a bible and some holy water on me. Then she'll somehow make it about her. I love her, but she can be eccentric and just too much sometimes."

"So that's a no?"

"I'm not ready yet Liv. I'll tell them when I'm ready."

Olivia saw the look on Alex's face and decided to change the subject. "So do you know what you're going to sing for the central park thing?" Olivia asked.

The central park concert was supposed to be weeks ago, but it was postponed for whatever reasons, still unknown to them. Alex was just glad that whatever the problem was, didn't cause the show to be canceled. This was a great opportunity for herself and the others.

Alex groaned, and slammed her drink down on the table beside her. "That's another fucking thing."

Olivia sighed at Alex's language, before she asked. "Tell me what?"

"That stupid bitch, the one in charge of the admissions called me. She regretted to inform me, that there was a mix up, and _Free Spirits_ will not be performing."

"What? Why not? I thought you got the letter in the mail."

"Yeah I know, but somehow our audition tapes got mixed up, and the other band they mixed us up with is performing. I wanted to choke her through that freaking phone."

"I'm sorry Lex. I know how important that show was for you."

Alex shrugged, "Its alright, I guess it just wasn't meant to be. I'm already looking for other shows to do, so it's okay."

Olivia was about to speak again, when the bell on the door rung and someone called her name. "Olivia?"

"Rodger what the hell are you doing here?" Alex asked, before Olivia had a chance to speak.

"Nice to see you too Alex."

"What are you doing here?" Olivia asked, before he and Alex got into an argument.

"I was just walking by, and I saw you two in the window. I thought I'd come in and say hello."

"Why?" Alex asked, her tone flooded with attitude.

"Because it's the polite thing to do Alexandra. And because Liv and I are still friends, I can talk to her. I haven't seen you in a while by the way."

"Yeah, I've just been real busy."

"Yeah, it's funny I came by a while ago and saw you at your door with some man. Now you're all over the papers with him." Rodger chuckled dryly.

"Stalk much?" Alex said under her breath to Olivia. Everything about Rodger was very off putting to her. The way he was standing, with his hands shoved in his pocket, and when they weren't, he was fidgeting very nervously. "Are you alright?" Alex asked, genuinely concerned.

"Yeah, it was nice seeing you Liv. But uh I should get going." Rodger walked off, nearly knocking over a masseuse on his way out.

"What the fuck was that? What's wrong with him?"

"I don't know. I hope he hasn't started back drinking again."

"What do you mean started back? He never stopped drinking to begin with. Besides Rodger nor his drinking is your problem."

 **X**

"Olivia will you please sit still!"

"No, you're putting too much on."

"I am not, I barely have any on there. If you would just sit still I could finish."

"It's too red."

"It is not." Alex once again, swiped Olivia's lips with the matt red lipstick. They were in the bathroom, sitting in front of the mirror. Both had their hair in curlers, and their dresses were lying on Olivia's bed. Now Alex was trying to do Olivia's makeup, which was proving to be more difficult than it sounded. Olivia didn't wear makeup often, and when she did it was natural and light makeup. A little blush, mascara and maybe some nude or rose pink lipstick.

But Alex thought her makeup should be more dramatic tonight, and Olivia was definitely not use to wearing a bold red colored lipstick.

"Lex just don't put too much."

"I'm not cheeks. Relax, you're gonna be perfect."

Olivia sighed, "Maybe I should've curled my hair differently. Or straightened it." She self-consciously touched the curlers in her hair, before Alex smacked her hand away.

"No you should not have, it's gonna look great. And with your dress you need to have your hair up so you can see the design in the back."

"What design? It's backless." Initially Olivia was a little worried that her tattoo would show from the backless dress. But thankfully when she put it on, the back was just high enough to where her tattoo wouldn't show.

"Exactly, and it needs to be seen." Alex swiped Olivia's cheeks one last time, before stepping aside and letting Liv see herself in the mirror. "Perfect. Just don't go smooching on Fitz tonight and ruin my perfection." Olivia rolled her eyes and laughed, Alex was the one who needed to keep her lips under control and off of Patrick.

"Come on, let's get dressed. The guys should be here in ten minutes and we're not dressed."

"We're women Liv, we're never dressed on time."

 **X**

"Fifty bucks says they're not ready yet." Patrick rang the doorbell.

"Of course they're not ready Pat, we're on time. If we were half an hour late they'd be ready, and yelling at us for being late."

Patrick rang the bell again, and moment later they heard Alex yell that the door was open. They both walked in, and Alex peeked her head out from around a wall upstairs.

"We'll be right down guys." And just as quickly as she came, she left.

Fitz and Patrick sat down on the couch, and watched TV for half an hour before Alex and Olivia came down the steps. But when they finally saw the girls, that extra half an hour wait was well worth it.

Alex came down first. She wore a black strapless, floor length dress. The sweetheart hem line and corset of the dress was sequined with diamonds, which faded away towards the end of the dress. The dress was tight, and flared out towards the bottom. She wore no jewelry, except for a pair of simple diamond studs in her ear. Simple black pumps, with a silver sequined clutch. And she wore her hair loosely curled and pinned to the side.

Next Olivia came down in an all black floor length gown just like Alex. Olivia's had long sleeved lace arms, with a blooming flower design. The hem line came up high on her neck, and snapped at the back of her neck. The body was a tight snug fit, until it flared out at her thighs creating a small train. The only jewelry she wore were, silver teardrop earrings. She wore a pair of black pumps and a red clutch. Her hair was curled and pinned up in a messy updo, with a few tendril hanging in her face.

"Wow." Patrick was the first one to speak, Fitz was still starring. "You two look amazing."

"Thank you. You look handsome yourself mister." Alex straightened Patrick's tie, then pulled her jacket on.

He took her hand, and as they were walking to the door he whispered in her ear, "I can't wait to get you out of this dress tonight." He thought he was low enough for only Alex to hear him, but everyone heard him.

"You look stunning in this dress Olivia."

"Thank you. You don't look so bad yourself." Fitz was dresses similarly to Patrick, they both had on black tuxedos and bowties.

They all piled into the limousine Fitz and Patrick rented. They had some champagne and joked around on the way to the party. When they got there, it looked like the red carpet at the Oscars. There was a red carpet surrounded by photographers and paparazzi trying to get a picture of all the guest. Olivia had no idea this fundraiser was this big, she had never even heard of it before.

"You okay?" Fitz asked, noticing Olivia was starting to fidget, the closer they got to the red carpet.

"Yeah, I'm good." Olivia smiled over at him for good measure, when the car finally came to a stop. A man in a black tux came over and opened the limo door. Since Alex and Patrick were closest, they went first. Right before Olivia and Fitz were getting out, Fitz reached out and closed the door.

"Fitz what are you doing?"

"Relax."

"What?"

"Relax." Fitz repeated. "It's just dinner. Forget about the cameras, forget about my family just relax."

"But what if they don't like me? I've never met your dad or your sister. Your dad's a former professional football player, he's won like four super bowls."

"Five actually."

"And you sister was on last month's Vanity Fair. I don't know what to say to them."

"Olivia they're just normal people."

"No they're not, they're far from normal. And what if I do something stupid in front of all those cameras?" Olivia ranted on for another minute, while Fitz just sat back in his seat. When he had finally had enough, he gripped her shoulders to get her attention and kissed her forehead.

"Relax." He repeated again.

"Okay."

Fitz got out first, and held his hand out for Olivia to take. As soon as they got out, they headed to the entrance, but not before they stopped for a few photos. Fitz put his hand around Liv's waist and she put hers on his chest. They posed for a few moments, while the photographers got their shots and the paparazzi shouted their questions, none of which got answered.

 **X**

The party was in full swing, and everyone was enjoying themselves. The entire room and décor looked fancy and most of all expensive. Olivia had never been to a party like this before. The entire room was furnished in black and white. There was a giant dance floor, full of people dancing to the live band that was playing. Along the back walls were paintings hanging and on their stands. There were statues and sculptures. They were all so beautiful.

"Oh there they are!" Marilyn said excitedly, once she spotted Fitz and Patrick coming towards them. She also saw the women on their arms, and smiled. "Gerry they're here." Marilyn got Big Gerry's attention, and they both watched their sons walk over.

"That's who they're dating?" Gerry asked.

"Well Patty is dating, but Fitz says they're only friends. But I don't believe one word of that."

"Well I find it hard to believe that Patrick is only dating one woman right now, she must be some kind of woman. And Fitzgerald doesn't need to be dating right now anyhow with the problems he's got."

"Same thing I said to him."

"But on the other hand, I got to hand it to my boys. Damn do they know how to pick a woman."

"Not now Gerry." Marilyn said, right before Fitz and Patrick finally got to them. "Hello my boys." She gave each of them a hug, before they introduced Alex and Olivia.

"It's nice to meet you Alex, and lovely to see you again Olivia. You two look gorgeous."

"Likewise Mrs. Grant."

"Well I would have liked to introduce you to my daughter, but she seems to have disappeared."

"I'm right here mother." A woman, rather tall, came up to them. "I ran into an old ex, I had to hideout in the bathroom until he left."

Tabitha grant was a beauty. She inherited her father's height, just like her brothers, and her mother's jet black hair. Her skin was freshly tanned and with a few freckles on her shoulders. Olivia thought she looked like Fitz, the only difference was she had her mother's brown eyes. She had on an all white thin strap dress, with a plunging neckline and a band of diamond studs around her midsection.

"Hi, it's nice to finally meet you." Tabitha shook both Olivia and Alex's hand.

They all then took a seat at their designated table, sipping on champagne and eating appetizers.

 **X**

"I'm so glad you two came! This is the most fun I have ever had at one of these parties!" Tabitha was now on her fifth drink of the night and it was showing. She, Alex and Olivia had hit it off quickly. And after their initial apprehension wore off, they started having a great time with Tabitha. They learned that she was a model, and inspiring fashion designer. Tabitha was a lot like her brother Patrick, she was free spirited, laid back and all around just liked to have a good time. Not that Fitz wasn't fun to be around either, he was just the more responsible one.

"I have to admit, I didn't think I would have this much fun either." Alex said. "Normally I'm uncomfortable being around this many rich people."

"I see why Patrick is with you. You two are so much alike. How long have you been dating?"

"That's a trick question. Because if you ask Patty, he'll tell you one number and I'll tell you another. It was just sex for me in the beginning, so I don't know."

"Alex!" Olivia was mortified. Only Alex would feel comfortable talking about sex with her boyfriend's sister.

Tabitha however only laughed, finding the whole conversation funny. "So what about you Liv? How long have you been dating my brother?"

"Oh, Fitz and I aren't dating."

"You sure? Because he's been undressing you all night long." Tabitha subtly nodded over to where her brothers where. And sure enough, while everyone else was engaged in the group conversation, Fitz was just starring over at Olivia. He had this look in his eye, a lustful, predatory glare. His jaw was clenched tight and the grip on his glass was getting tighter by the minute. His eyes met Olivia's from across the room, and they both held each other's gaze. Neither able to look away. It was like a magnet pulling them together.

"Damn Liv, put your tongue back in your mouth."

Olivia shot back to Alex and Tabitha. "What?" Liv had a deer in headlights look about her, and they only laughed.

"So Tabitha, how was Italy? What were you doing for four full months?"

"Ugh, getting deliciously tanned, eating fresh pasta and pizza every day. I swear I gained fifteen pounds, but then I worked it off by have copious amounts of sex. Italian men are so insatiable."

"Really?" Alex asked. "I have to get to Italy."

"The hell you are." Tabitha said, making everyone laugh. "Like Patrick would let you out of his sight. He's the most jealous man I have ever met, well besides Fitz. That boy does not like to share."

Olivia turned her attention away from the two women for a second, while they talked. She looked back in the direction Fitz was, because she wanted to see if he was still gawking at her. In all honesty, she hoped that he was. But much to her surprise and dissatisfaction, he wasn't. Some woman had joined the group he was in, and was talking his ear off. She could tell that Fitz was annoyed or didn't really care for the woman's company, but it still pissed her off to see some other woman hanging onto him. Especially one she knew was an old ex of his. She now recognized the woman as the same woman form Paris. Last time she had ran to the bathroom in near tears, but not this time. Without a word, she walked away from the girls, and over to where Fitz was.

"I've been here a full hour and you haven't danced with me yet." Tatiana said to Fitz.

"That's because he's here with me." Fitz back was turned towards her, so he didn't see her coming. But he definitely felt her presence, when she hooked her arms through his.

"Hello gorgeous." Fitz said. "Liv this is Tatiana an old friend of mine."

" _Close_ friends." Tati said, winking at Fitz.

"Couldn't have been that close, he's never mentioned you once." Olivia smiled sweetly.

"I'm sorry who are you?"

"Olivia, Fitz's girlfriend." Olivia saw the shocked look on Fitz's face, and wanted to laugh right there.

"Fitz, I had no idea you were seeing anyone."

"I'm sure you didn't." Olivia said, "If you'll excuse us, Fitz here owns me a dance." Olivia grabbed Fitz hand and pulled him off to the dance floor, leaving Tatiana behind.

 **X**

Fitz wrapped an arm around Olivia waist, his large hand spread possessively on her lower back, skimming his fingers over her bare skin. Olivia draped one arm over his shoulder, her fingers playing in his hair, while Fitz held the other firmly to his chest.

"So when exactly was I going to be informed that we were dating?" Fitz smirked.

"Shut up."

"I think I like jealous Liv."

"Please, I am not jealous. I don't get jealous over men." That was a complete lie. "So what'd she want anyway?"

Fitz shrugged, "To say hello. And to inform me she was one of the women for the charity auction thing."

Olivia scoffed and rolled her eyes, "I don't get that. It sounds like glorified prostitution to me."

Fitz chuckled, laughing at the displeasure on Olivia's face. "It's for charity Liv."

"Old men betting on a date with beautiful women does not sound like any charity to me."

"All the money made tonight goes towards several different charities. The art pieces donated, the money from that also goes to charity as well. It's all in fun really. Besides you're not really bidding on the person, you're bidding for the day. Such as one year, they had a really famous opera singer. And for a day, you got to visit the set where she sang, backstage access, you got to meet other opera singers and of course you got tickets to the show."

"Have you ever bid on one of someone."

"No, but Patrick has. One year he bid on a woman from some sports newscast, he was a fan. She took him to a Warriors game, and got him courtside seats. Then let him in the locker room after the game. And after, she introduced him to Steph curry and the rest of the team when she interviewed them. Another year, he bid on a man."

"A man?"

"Yeah, but not like that. Patrick is a big hockey fan, we both are, thanks to our dad. Anyway, the guy was a big shot hockey player, Pat just wanted to pick his brain all night. You should've seen how he was fangirling over the guy."

"How much did Pat pay?"

"I don't remember now. But it was a pretty penny."

"Would you ever?"

Fitz looked down at Olivia, staring intently into her eyes. "I don't need to pay for a date."

"I thought it wasn't a date." Olivia said smartly.

"I still wouldn't have to pay."

"Alright then Mr. Cocky. How do you get a date from a woman? Show me the magic."

Fitz laughed, twirling Olivia around before bring her back to him. His tone turned serious and seductive. "Well first, I would be holding you just like this, only closer."

Fitz brought her body closer to his, until she could go no further. He slid his hand further down her back, until it was resting on the top of her ass, while bending his head down to hers. Their lips just inches apart. Olivia's breathing was becoming irregular, all she wanted him to do was just close the short distance between their mouths.

"Then, after I have you near panting, because of my touch, I'll whisper to you 'Go on a date with me'. And because you're still lost in my touch, I'll kiss the corner of your mouth. Just like this."

This time when Fitz leaned in, he kissed he corner of her mouth and Olivia's legs almost gave in.

"Just close enough to weaken you knees, and leave you begging me to kiss you." The grip she had on his hair, was getting tighter and tighter. "And because you want nothing more than for me to kiss you, you'll simply say…"

"Yes." Olivia said in a breathless voice, finishing his sentence. She really didn't want nothing more than for him to kiss her right then and there. But instead, he pulled back. He raised a hand to her cheek, stroking it softly.

"And that Livvie, is how I got my first date with you."

 **X**

"You have got some explaining to do missy." Alex walked into Olivia's room unannounced, while she was changing. They had long since got home from the fundraiser, and much to Olivia's surprise Alex opted to not go home with Patrick. She blamed it on being tired, but Olivia knew that was a lie. And she also knew Alex wouldn't talk about whatever was bothering her, until she was ready.

"Can you not knock?"

"Please Olivia, you don't have anything I haven't seen before." Alex plopped down on Olivia's bed, almost knocking Pongo off in the process. "Have you been on the TMZ website lately?"

"No why?" Olivia didn't watch TMZ, she thought it was nothing but false stories and gossip about celebrities, and she preferred to not read it since over half of the things they talked about was mostly speculation. It was, however, one of Alex's favorite shows. She found it hilarious. "You know I don't watch that show."

"Yeah, but maybe you should look at the website." Alex slid her tablet to the edge of the bed for Liv to pick up. "You are officially dating one of New York's most eligible bachelors. Well former bachelor."

Olivia stared at the screen dumbfounded. She scrolled through countless pictures of her and Fitz at the fundraiser tonight. Pictures of them on the red carpet, then several of them inside. Pictures of them with his family, talking to other guest, at their table eating dinner. Fitz feeding Olivia a piece of his desert. Olivia was just shocked, these photos were already online, and she had only gotten home maybe three hours ago.

"How are these already on the website?"

"I have no idea, but my ass looks amazing in those pictures."

Olivia rolled her eyes, and kept scrolling. Just then she came across the second set of pictures, with a new headline. _Grant is officially off the market._ The pictures were of the two of them on the dance floor. Fitz had his arms around Olivia, holding her close. Her fingers playing in his hair, him stroking her cheek. And the very last was a picture of Fitz kissing Olivia. From one picture, it looked as if he was innocently kissing her cheek. And from another it looked like he was kissing her lips.

"It's just a bunch of gossip." Olivia tossed the tablet back on the bed.

"Uh I don't think it's still called gossip if it's true. And when were you going to tell me Fitz kissed you again?"

"He didn't kiss me, it was the corner of my mouth. That's just a bad angle."

"Looks like a good angle to me." Alex teased. "Which by the way, I told you. I knew this friend bullshit wasn't going to last. And now he's asked you out."

"You know I didn't tell you that just so you could throw it back in my face later." Shortly after they had gotten home, Olivia informed Alex that Fitz had asked her out. At first, Olivia had thought Fitz was just doing a demonstration. She didn't think he was actually serious.

"Besides, I never said it was gonna be forever. Just for the moment it was the best thing to do. I didn't want to rush into things."

"Whatever Liv, have fun on your date, with you millionaire boy toy."

 **X**

First Date…

After a week of judgy looks and stares from her coworkers. Cameras flashing in the bushes, just about every time she left her home. Several news articles about her and Fitz being engaged, already married, and two months pregnant. And her mother berating her for getting involved with her boss. Olivia was ready to cancel her date with Fitz all together. If it wasn't one person with an opinion of their relationship, it was another. They just couldn't catch a break. Was this what it's going to be like to date Fitz? To date someone constantly in the public eye?

Liv had been daydreaming so long, that she hadn't heard Alex come home. Liv was supposed to be getting dressed for Fitz to take her out tonight. He didn't tell her where he was taking her, he wanted it to be a surprise. All he told her, was to put on one of the dresses he sent to her for the gala. Olivia had already picked out a dress, and was getting ready. Then she made the mistake of looking online, and of course there were more reports of her and Fitz.

The majority of them, she had already seen before. She and Fitz were married, she was pregnant, they had been dating for years and so on. The new story was what upset her. There was a story that Olivia was just a nobody amateur artist, and she was using Fitz to advance her _nonexistent_ career. That pissed Olivia off. She worked hard to get to where she was now. And though she isn't close to where she wants to be in her career, she wasn't using Fitz to get there.

Fitz had only given her a job. The rest was her talent alone. She got no special treatment, no favors, no recognition she didn't deserve. Her talent got her to where she is now, and she resented the implication that it was anything or anyone else.

"Liv what are you doing?"

Olivia jumped, form her spot on the bed, when Alex walked in her room. "I'm not going."

"What are you talking about? What's wrong?"

Liv gave Alex her tablet and let her read the story. "Do you see what they're saying about me? They're saying I'm a gold digger. That I'm only with Fitz so that he can advance my career. Do you know how hurtful that is? To work you ass off for something, and then just have all the credit given to someone else?"

"Liv they're just stories."

"It's still hurtful. Is this what it's always going to be like? Having absolutely no privacy? Since when did painter become this poplar anyway? Half of them don't even make good money, until after they're dead. It's not like Fitz is some Hollywood actor, he's boring. Why are they so interested in him?"

"Liv, Fitz is a public figure. He runs a multi-million dollar business, and he's only thirty years old. There not just interested in him, they're interested in his entire family. The other son works at one of the top advertisement firms in the city, the daughter's a supermodel, and the mother is a former supermodel. And let's not get started on his dad."

"Lex I get it."

"Do you? Because you're still sitting here mopping."

"Well excuse me Alexandra, its going to take me a while to get use to this. I mean four months ago, I was trying to sell my art in some dingy shop. Now, there's people following me with a camera. People commenting on me love life, and whether or not I'm pregnant. And there's a full bio on me on google. It's weird!"

"Oh stop being so dramatic. Do I need to slap some sense into you, because I clearly remember having this conversation before. And I thought we agreed, that you weren't going to let that stuff get to you."

"It's different now."

"It's really not."

"Why do you even care?"

"Because you are my sister and I want you to be happy, you big dummy."

"And how do you know being with Fitz will make me happy?"

"Well…" Alex pulled Olivia up from the bed. "I don't know, and neither do you." She pushed her to her closet, where her dress was. Her dress was a sleeveless, blue sequined dress. It had a sweetheart neckline and diamond studs around the bodice. The material was thin and floated around her body so smoothly. She rolled her hair in big curlers and wore minimal make up. "And you won't find out, unless you give it a try. Oh my God, I sound like some sappy soap opera, you see what you do to me?" That made Olivia smile and laugh, for the first time since reading that news article.

"Thanks Lex."

"Don't thank me yet. Thank me after you come home to tell me what an awesome night you had."

"Tell the truth, are you pushing me out the door, because you want me and Fitz together or because Patrick is coming over tonight."

"No, of course not." Alex tried to play the innocent, but Liv saw right through that. "Okay, maybe a little bit of both. He's working late tonight, but he's supposed to come by later. But I'm meeting Quinn at the bar in a little while."

Olivia's eyes grew wide. "Why?"

"Relax, it's not what you think. I'm firing her tonight, and I thought it would be best to be in a public place. Rather than alone here or at her apartment."

"So you thought a room with a bunch of alcohol would be better. You know how you get when you drink."

"Well, I've never fired anyone before. And I don't think I can do it sober."

"You're ridiculous."

 **X**

Forty minutes later, Olivia and Fitz were in the back of Fitz's car, while Tom drove. Fitz had pick her up shortly before, and refused to tell her where they were going. All he would tell her was that they were going for dinner and a late show. If she had been with anyone else other than Fitz, dinner and a show would translate to her as some quick fast food restraint and a movie. But knowing she was with Fitz, and the fact that they were dressed for the Emmy red carpet, Olivia knew to expect so much more. She wished Fitz wouldn't feel the need to spend so much money on her. But that was just Fitz, and she knew she only felt uncomfortable with it, because she hadn't grown up around money at all. She wasn't use to it.

"So are you still not going to tell me where we're going?" Olivia asked.

"Fitz laughed, this was the fourth time Olivia had asked him where they were going. "Liv I told you, we're going to dinner."

"Yeah, but you won't tell me the name."

"You can read it yourself, since we're pulling up to the restaurant."

Suddenly, the car came to stop in front of a tall building. Olivia looked out her window, and couldn't count how many stories this restaurant was. She had never seen a restaurant like this up close before. Why was it so tall? How many levels did a restaurant need anyway?

Fitz had gotten out of the car, and was now opening her door and helping her out.

"Fitz, this place is beautiful, but I still don't know where we are."

"Well darling we ae at…" Fitz turned her towards the building's sign. "La Davide."

"Davide?"

"Yes. A friend of mine owns this place, it's a family business. I had him reserve their best table for us tonight."

Olivia looked up, and noticed people sitting at tables on the balconies. "Fitz what is it with you and heights?" She assumed those would be the best seats, overlooking the city and night sky.

Fitz only smiled, and placed her hand in the crook of his arm. As soon as they walked into the restaurant, a hostess greeted them. His name tag read, Taylor.

"Good evening Mr. Grant. Mr. Davide has reserved a table for you and your guest. Please follow me."

Oliva had barely listened to the man, she was too busy looking around the expansive room. It was beautiful, like something out of a designer magazine. The décor was silver and teal, the silverware on the tables were engraved with the restaurant logo. The chandeliers were what Olivia loved the most though. She was nervous about all the glass though. Olivia was sort of accident prone, and in five inch heels surrounded by glass. That was not a good combination for her.

"Right this way." Taylor pulled back a sheer curtain, and revealed a new room. This rom wasn't as crowed with people eating as the other dining room was. There was only six tables in this room, and they were spread a great deal apart. She noticed the glass windows and the manmade water fall and pond. From the window, you could see small and some large fish swimming in the pond. The soothing sound of the water was very calming. Not to mention breath taking. It was obvious why this was one of the best tables in the house. She did notice, though, that on the other tables, there was only candles. But on their table, was a small glass vase of short stem carnations.

"Carnations?"

"Yes. Are the okay?" Fitz asked, and Olivia was touched by the wariness in his voice.

"Their fine."

"Can I take your jacket ma'am?"

"Oh, yes please. Thank you." Before Taylor could even get a finger on Olivia's jacket, Fitz had swooped in and was already slipping it off her shoulders. He knew what was underneath her dress, and there was no way anyone, besides him, was getting anywhere near her.

Olivia didn't seem to notice Fitz's possessiveness, and sat in her seat that was so graciously pulled out for her.

"Would you like to look over the wine list sir?"

"No, that won't be necessary. Just bring us your best bottle of house red, and oysters for the table."

Taylor nodded, and scribbled something on his little notepad. "Very good sir."

Once Taylor had left, Olivia leaned in closer into the table, eyeballing Fitz. "Do people always just do as you say."

"Typically they do, and right away actually. But you, my darling, you don't seem to listen to a thing I say. You enjoy to defy me."

Olivia smirked, "well I do love to see you rattled from time to time. Not that I don't love the whole badass, take charge attitude that you are. It is refreshing to see you frazzled."

"No no, I occasionally become unnerved. But never frazzled."

"Is that so?"

"That is absolutely so."

"Your wine sir." Taylor came back to the table, carrying a bottle of wine. He poured a small amount in a glass for Fitz to taste, before he poured tem both a glass. "And your oysters. I'll give a moment to look over the menu."

At the mention of the menus, Olivia liked down at the incredibly decorated menu. She had no idea what most of the meals were, didn't even know what kind of meat it was.

"I don't understand anything on this menu." Olivia admitted. "I don't get it, is this even English?"

Fitz chuckled, this was refreshing to him. He'd never been with a woman like Olivia before. He hadn't dated in years, but the woman he chose to spend time with were a lot different. It was as if they were from two different worlds. The things Fitz had done and seen, Olivia had yet to experience. Generally two different people from different sides of the track didn't mix up well, but In this case, Fitz thought it was a very good thing.

"Of course it's English darling."

"What's a poulet tchoupitoulas? What is that, and I even saying that right?"

"You are, and it's a chicken dish. It's served with a bread pudding with onions, sweet corn, andouille sausage… it's really good."

"For what their pricing this at, it better be good."

"Don't worry about the price. Order whatever you want."

"Alright mister bigshot. I want the poulet- the chicken thingy."

"One chicken thingy coming up." Fitz signaled the waiter to come back. He ordered Olivia's meal, and ordered the braised lamb shank with blood orange relish for himself.

"So I take it the waterfall is what makes this space so spectacular." Olivia said, starring out to the breathtaking view.

"That it is. The owner built it himself. He and his father worked day after day perfecting it. They hand-picked every stone themselves." Fitz went on and on about the fountain and its history. And all Olivia could do was just star at him as he spoke so passionately about his friend.

"It's very refreshing to see this side of you. You don't show it often, and normally you only do, when we're alone. You don't let anyone else see this side of you."

"And what side might that be?"

"Just… a softer side. Around everyone else you're so hard and commanding… the boss."

"And?"

Olivia shrugged. "I don't know, I guess why?"

"Maybe I only want to show that side to you."

"Why?"

"Because I'm not sure you'd like my others." Fitz said honestly. "I'm not the best guy Olivia, but I'm not the worst either."

"Why do you think you're such a bad person?" Fitz didn't answer her. "Before, when you were telling me about the other women you'd dated. You said you weren't always a good man. And that you had hurt people before. Did you mean them?"

Fitz cleared his throat, to buy him time while he thought. He didn't want to have this conversation, especially not on a first date. This wasn't a first date topic. Him divulging in his past endeavors was not something that would grant him a second date.

"They weren't really relationships. They were just women, I would frequently have sex with. And when I needed a woman on my arm for a benefit gala, or a party. They were there a willing to be my dates. But I never had a desire to date any of them."

"Oh." Olivia was finding it really hard to look him in the face now.

"Liv." Fitz reached out and held her hand on the table, but she still wouldn't look at him. "Liv."

"I'm just… just trying to process all this." She finally looked him in the eye. "Is this… is that what we are?"

"What? Of course not Liv." Fitz assured her. He was a little upset that she even had to ask him that. "How could you ask me that?"

"I don't know, I'm just confused. After what you just told me, I think m allowed that."

"Liv, you are nothing like those women. Okay, wheat I feel for you I never felt for any of them. And I just met you, which is the scary thing. I told you I don't date, and that's because I'm not good at it. But I want to try for you. This is me trying. I'm not always going to get it right, but I'll ty for you."

"That girl from the gala the other night, Tatiana. You were dating her though right? Abby said she was your ex-girlfriend."

"Tati wasn't my girlfriend. Our… 'time' together just lasted longer than the others. Liv why are you asking me all this?"

"Because I'm just confused. You say you don't date, but yet here we are. What about me makes me special? I'm not famous, I don't have a lot of money. I'm not supermodel gorgeous and I certainly don't have the body for it. I mean I'm really a nobody, trying to fit into a somebody's world. It's weird and I feel out of place. Like I can't compete with the other women you've dated, and eventually you'll get tired of me-"

"Olivia stop rambling sweetheart. There's no one else to compete with."

"We're just too different Fitz."

"That doesn't matter to me, and it should matter to you either. You are to only woman I want, no one else matters to me. And I promise you I will never get tired of you."

"I don't want to get hurt Fitz." Olivia said weakly, looking down as she played with the linen on the table.

"I promise I will not hurt you Olivia." Fitz said sincerely, and he hoped like hell he would be able to stand by that promise.

 **X**

Alex sat at the bar nursing her first and only long island ice tea, waiting for Quinn to show up at the bar. She didn't think it would be this hard to cut Quinn from the group. But she knew that wasn't what was causing her agitation. It hadn't occurred to her, until she got to the bar that night, that she wasn't just cutting Quinn out of the band. But she was cutting her out of her life. And no matter how detached Alex tried to be, or how emotionless she tried to perceive herself to the world. She couldn't deny that after months, Alex had developed feelings for Quinn. They weren't as strong as the feeling she felt for Patrick, but there were there. At least she tried to tell herself that. If she convinced herself that she didn't care that much, then it would make this entire conversation she was about to have a whole lot easier.

Quinn was the only person Alex felt she could truly be herself with. Quinn understood her, and accepted her for all that she was. It was cliché, but true. Quinn was the first person Alex actually opened up to and let them in. Not even Patrick knew her the way Quinn did.

She hoped that after tonight, she and Quinn could still be friends. She was okay with ending her sexual relationship with Quinn for Patrick. But she wasn't sure she was prepared to just write her out of her life for good.

Alex took another long sip of her drink, before a leather purple purse dropped down on the bar beside her.

"I'm late, but I'm here." Quinn said, as she straddle the bar stool. She quickly flagged down the bartender, and ordered a couple of shots. "So, what do you want?"

"Hello to you too Quinn."

Quinn sighed, "Sorry. Hello Alex, what do you want?"

"Straight to the point huh?"

"That's typically how I like my meetings to go. I mean, I could probably guess why you called me here. And that guess would be because you are kicking me out of the group." Quinn paused, for Alex reaction. Which was nothing but a head nod. "I figured as much, its fine I saw it coming. Which is why I have been searching for other bands. And I found a few who are interested so." Quinn downed one of the shots.

"It's nothing personal Quinn. I just don't think we're the right fit for you. Our styles are just too different."

"It's cool, I get it. I mean I only took the job in the first place, first because my previous band was awful. And also because I just wanted to get in your pants. Which I know is the only reason you hired me." Quinn smiled.

"That's not true." Alex lied, before laughing. "Okay, it's not entirely true. You do have a great voice. And it worked for a while."

"Hey, you don't see me complaining. I had my fun as well."

"Me too."

"So who is he?"

Alex looked up at her n confusion. "What?"

"I said who is he, or she. I know there's someone. You've been threatening to kick me out of the band for a while now. But we both know you haven't done it until no, because you like sleeping with me. But we haven't slept together in weeks, so I know you must've met someone. So who is he? Or she. I'm cool either way. Although, I would prefer to be replaced by a man, and not a woman. At least I know no other woman could compare to me." Quinn joked, and Alex laughed. She was grateful Quinn wasn't making this hard on her, she already felt bad.

"It's a guy. Patrick the guy from-"

"From the bar?" Alex nodded. "Well, I can't say that I'm surprised. I'm happy for you."

"You really mean that?"

Quinn shrugged, "Yeah. You know I care about you, and what we had was great and fun. But it's over now, and I just want you to be happy. I'll miss you though."

The single tear Alex had in her eye slipped through, as she grabbed Quinn's hand in hers, rubbing her thumb on the back of her hand. "I'll miss you too."

Alex shifted off her stool, and moved her hand to the back of Quinn's neck. She pulled Quinn close, until their lips connected. It was a goodbye kiss, is what she told herself, and she slipped her tongue into Quinn's mouth. She didn't care that she was in the middle of a bar, with plenty of eyes watching. This was probably the last time she would ever get to do this. And since she could have goodbye sex, she would settle for a goodbye kiss.

When Quinn's hand slid down Alex's back and cupped her jean clad ass, Alex pulled back. She didn't want them taking this too far.

"That was some goodbye kiss." Quinn joked, wiping the tears from Alex's face. They were leaning, forehead's touching, against each other laughing. They were brought out of their zone, when a man came up to them.

By his glassy eyes and his breath, Alex knew he was drunk. "That was so fucking hot. I will give you both fifty bucks, if you just do that again." The man held up a hundred dollar bill, but the girls just laughed at him.

"Go away you perv." Alex shooed the man away.

"You okay?"

Alex shook her head, still wiping her steady tears. "No, but I will be."

 **X**

Later on that night, Fitz and Olivia were walking arm and arm through the streets. After dinner, Fitz took Olivia to see an opera show. Olivia was excited, she had mentioned to him before that she had always wanted to go to an opera show. She didn't think he remembered, but he had. Fitz had gotten them great seats on the balcony, and although she had had two glasses of wine at the restaurant, she indulged in the champagne provided at the theatre.

During the show, Olivia tried her best to keep up with it, but it was just so confusing. The music and singing was great. The dancing and the imagery of the entire production was eye catching, but Olivia just didn't understand a word they were saying. She would look to Fitz, and he seemed to be enjoying the show as if he knew what the actors were singing about. She felt bad because Fitz tried hard to make this night special for her, and she didn't even understand what the people were talking about.

When they got left the opera, Olivia suggested they walk around. Honestly, she needed to walk off her dinner and dessert. All the food she had eaten was making her feel sluggish and tired.

"You okay Liv?" Fitz asked. "You're a little quiet."

"I'm just enjoying the quiet. I don't really walk out during the day, too many people and it's always chaotic. But it's actually kind of peaceful out here."

"Yes it is." Fitz brought Olivia closer to him. He didn't really walk out at night often, and he was glad Olivia was with him right now. He didn't like the idea of her walking out by herself anytime, yet alone at night in New York. "Did you enjoy yourself tonight?"

Olivia smiled. "I really did, thank you Fitz. This was one of the best dates I've ever had."

"Well I aim to please darling. And now you can cross the opera of your bucket list. How was your first opera experience anyway?"

"Um." Olivia didn't want to tell him she didn't understand anything about the show, she felt that would be rude. "It was great, but it was just a little hard to keep up with. Well actually, that's a lie. I didn't understand a word of what was going on. The singing was great and all, but I had no idea what they were saying."

Fitz laughed, her honesty was refreshing and cute. "It's like that for most people on their first time. But even so, most people have different interpretations of every show. It means different things to different people."

"So what did it mean to you?"

"To me, I like to think it's about a family reconnecting after heartache." Fitz went on the detail every piece of the show they'd just seen. And once again, Olivia found herself hanging onto Fitz's every word. "It's very poetic really."

They walked for a little while longer, and Oliva spotted a couple getting out of a horse carriage ride. She wanted to get a ride too, and also rest her feet for a while. She was fine when they started out, but now her feet were starting to hurt in her five inch heels.

"Fitz let's go get a carriage ride, can we?" Olivia said excitedly. She looked adorable with her big eyes, slightly bouncing as she spoke. Fitz would deny her anything right now.

"Can we get on an open carriage, while a couple of horses pull us, probably shiting on the streets the entire way?" Fitz joked. "Of course we can."

Olivia smacked Fitz arm, before pulling him off towards the horse and carriage. Fitz paid the man for a full ride, and helped Olivia climb into the carriage. Olivia noticed how Fitz quickly helped her onto the carriage, before she man could. He had mentioned before, that he was a jealous man and he was showing it tonight. The entire night, he hadn't let Olivia out of his sight. And he always made sure he was touching some part of her body. Whether he was holding her hand, or he would put her hand on his arm, or wrap and arm around her waist. He just had to be touching her.

Olivia hadn't realized she was shaking a little, until Fitz wrapped a red blanket around the both of them. Then wrapped an arm around her shoulders and brought her closer to him. The temperatures were dropping, but it was still bearable. The carriage ride was mainly through the park, but some of it was on the streets. Olivia just lay her head on Fitz shoulder and relaxed. She was thankful that Alex talked her into still coming tonight, she hated that she even thought about not going. She would've never forgiven herself if she had passed up this night. After their semi awkward conversation at dinner, things went back to normal and Fitz and Liv enjoyed their dinner together.

Fitz would feed Olivia bites of his lamb dish, because she wasn't sure whether she like her own food or his better. They laughed and told each other stories about their childhood, typical first date topics. Fitz opened up to her in a whole another tonight, in a way she felt he didn't with most people.

She didn't realize she had been staring up at him, until he looked down at her. His bright blue eyes seemed to be glowing in the night light.

"Have I told you how beautiful you look tonight?" Fitz asked, while gently rubbing the side of her face.

"You've told me about three times tonight actually." Olivia answered. "But I wouldn't mind hearing it again."

"You look absolutely radiant tonight Livvie." Olivia smiled, he had only called her Livvie four other times, and each time he did she just swooned. Was it weird that she was counting?

"Can I kiss you Livvie?"

 _Five_ "You don't have to ask anymore Fitz." Olivia whispered, before connecting her lips with his. Fitz wasted no time taking control of the kiss. He gripped her tighter around her shoulder, bring her closer, as if he was trying to mold her body into his. His other hand, possessively ran down from her face across her chest, down her side and to her thighs. He griped her thigh, making Olivia moan into his mouth. He pulled her leg, draping it over his own, while still devouring her mouth. Driving her more insane by the minute. This kiss was different from the other kisses they had shared, and they both felt it. It had the same intensity and passion, if not more, but it was different. It was if both their bodies knew their relationship had taking a turn for the better and they were no longer stuck in the friend zone.

 **X**

 **There will be a three month time jump in the next chapter.**

 **Catch You Later…**


	10. Chapter Ten: Help

**ATTN: There is a SMALL amount of violence in this chapter. I know some people were offended when I wrote a violent scene in other story. So if you don't like reading about violence, then please skip the section after Alex meets with her band. Save us both the trouble of you writing a hateful PM and me reading it. Thanks in advance, and sorry for giving the story away to those who will read it. Enough rambling.**

 **Chapter Ten: Help**

"Momma?" Olivia called out to her mother, as she walked into her parents' house. Her dad was teaching a late class at the college, and her mother was home from work. Olivia had given her mother a copy of the contract she got from Marcus Walker's assistant. After their meeting almost three months ago Olivia had given the contract to her mother to look over. It only took Dianna three days to look over, but Olivia never made an effort to come and pick it up. She was conflicted about what she was going to do. On one hand, what she had at GAI was going well for her.

She was making good money, more than she'd ever made from her art selling it in Valerie's shop. Even though she hadn't been back to a Paris trip, her art was still selling in one of Fitz's galleries. But it was a fierce selection. She had to compete against all the other artist Fitz employed. But at Marcus's gallery, she wouldn't have to fight for space at all. He only displayed five other artists work in his New York gallery. He like to keep the numbers small and intimate. He felt the art would get drowned out if there was a multitude of artist and art.

Fitz had a bigger name and brand than Marcus, so Fitz could offer her more exposure. But Olivia was still thinking about working for Marcus since his connections were so different. And now since Olivia and Fitz were officially dating, for almost three months now, she felt she had to move on. People already thought she was sleeping with the boss to further her career when she and Fitz were just friends. And now that they were dating, she could only imagine what they were saying about her.

And after she spoke to Fitz about it, initially he was upset, although he would never tell her. She could tell by the way his jaw instantly tightened and he made his serious business face with his chin resting on his fist. She explained to him the opportunities this would open up for her, leaving out the part about them dating, and he eventually got on board after a while. He apologized for his initial reaction, and even gave her a Pandora bracelet with a cute little paint brush and easel charms.

"Momma you home?"

"Olivia dear don't yell." Dianna came around a corner still dressed in her suit from work, barefoot with her glasses perched on the tip of her nose.

"Sorry." Olivia apologized.

"Is that a new sweater?" Dianna pinched a piece of hair from Olivia's shoulders. "It's nice, I like it."

"Thanks." Olivia had on a long sleeved cream colored sweater with tan pants and a pair of brown, knee length boots. She was trying to change her wardrobe lately, from her baggy pants and oversized shirts to something still as comfortable but more casual.

"Pants are a little too tight."

"Momma my pants are fine." Olivia started pulling at the sleeves of her sweater. It was why she loved that sweater so much, it was soft and the sleeves went well past her hands and to the tips of her fingers.

"You still have that contract right?"

"Yes. It's in my office." Dianna walked away, knowing Olivia would follow. "Who is this Marcus Walker guy anyway?"

"He's an artist. But nowadays, he puts most his focus on running his art galleries."

"So he's like Mr. Grant then."

"Sort of. Marcus only puts your art in his gallery, he doesn't go the extra mile that Fi- Mr. Grant does."

"So why are you quitting with Mr. Grant."

"I'm not quitting necessarily. My contract is up in about a week or so, and I don't think I'm gonna resign. Mr. Grant has given me great exposure, and now I need Mr. Walker to give me more. He just had connections that Fitz doesn't have yet."

"Fitz huh?"

"So you have the paper, I'm kind of in a hurry." Olivia asked, changing the subject. She was not about to get into this with her mother right now. She had a late breakfast meeting with Marcus and his assistant in about thirty minutes.

 **X**

"Hi, I'm meeting Marcus Walker." Olivia told the woman behind the podium. She pushed a button on her tablet, and smiled back at Olivia.

"Mr. Walker has already arrived, right this way please." She led Olivia up a short staircase and onto the balcony. But thankfully, their table was away from the railings and more so against the glass wall of the building.

"Olivia, you made it." Marcus stood, as Olivia approached the table.

"I am so sorry I'm late." She took off her jacket, hanging it on the table. Once she sat down, she realized that she was and Marcus were alone. "I thought your assistant was meeting us." Olivia only agreed to the dinner meeting out of the office because his assistant was supposed to be meeting with them. The last time she was alone with Marcus, he made her a little uncomfortable. But she supposed it was alright, considering they were surrounded by people on the balcony.

"She uh, had an unexpected family issue arise. So it's just the two of us." Marcus sat back down once Olivia did.

"Can I start you off with some drinks?"

"I'll just have a tea thank you." Olivia answered, and Marcus ordered coffee and water.

"So, you finally said yes to one of my meetings. I take this as a good sign."

Olivia pulled the contract out her oversized purse. Alex makes fun of her for carrying such large bags, but they were very efficient. She kept everything in her bags, half the time she didn't even know what was in them. "I signed."

"You don't know how happy you just made me." Marcus had a huge smile on his face as he took the papers from Olivia. Not only was Olivia gonna bring in some money to his gallery.

"You face gives you away a bit."

"We should celebrate, how about some champagne."

"It's barely ten."

Marcus shrugged, "So what? Live a little. How about a mimosa, would that make you feel better?"

"I don't really drink, I'm fine really. And you really didn't have to go through all this trouble, we could've did this at your office. I really just wanted to give you the papers."

"Well I like to get to know who I'm working with. I thought we could do that."

"I thought you already did your homework on me."

"I'd still like you to tell me about yourself."

"Are you ready to order?" Their waitress came back, batting her eyelashes at Marcus, and he winked back at her.

"I'll take the steak and eggs, sunny side with mushrooms, no onions. And the potatoes and wheat toast. Be sure to get whatever you want Olivia."

"And for you ma'am." The waitress said in a less than chipper tone, than the one Marcus got before. Olivia guessed the woman thought they were together.

Olivia gave the menu a quick glance. She really wasn't hungry, but she figured she ought to eat something since she hadn't eaten since early last night. "Um, I'll just have the fruit salad with granola and honey and another tea please."

"I'll get that right out to ya."

"You sure that's all you're gonna have?"

"Yeah, I'm not really a big eater. I probably only have one big meal a week." Olivia said, finishing off the last bit of her first cup of tea. "My momma used to call me birdie because I ate so little like a bird."

"Is you mom local?"

"Yeah, she and my dad. They don't like living in the city though, they catch a train everyday into the city. They love working and shopping in the city, but they can't stand the small apartments and no front or back yards."

"And it's just you and your parents?"

Olivia cocked her head and smirked, "So did you not do your homework like you said?"

"I'll be honest, my secretary did the homework, and I just skimmed."

Olivia laughed, "Well it's not just me and my parents, I have a sister, a twin actually."

"Really? She as beautiful as you."

Olivia smiled awkwardly. She didn't know if he was flirting with her or not, she couldn't tell. She wasn't a real expert on flirting herself. "Well uh, we're fraternal but some people say we could pass for identical. But I don't really see it."

"So no one special? You didn't mention a boyfriend and I noticed the 'Alex' tatt on our wrist."

Olivia subconsciously rubbed at the tattoo on her wrist. "Uh no, Alex is my sister. Its short for Alexandra, I would never get a guy's name tattoo on me. Unless it was my daddy."

"Not even Grant?" Marcus asked with a smirk.

Olivia cocked her head at him again, this time with a frown. "I'm sorry?"

Marcus just shrugged, "People talk Olivia, I hear things. Things about the two of you. By the way, he couldn't have been happy about you decision to leave, how'd he take the news?" Marcus had this little smile on his face, as if Fitz's turmoil brought him happiness.

"Fitz was thrilled for me."

"Really?"

"I, I'm not going to talk about us with you."

"So there is an _us_?"

"I-"

"Here you go." Their waiter came back with their food, before Olivia could answer. "Steak and eggs. And your fruit salad."

"Thank you." Both Olivia and Marcus answered at the same time. For the next half hour or so, they both ate in silence having small talk here and there. When it was finally time to leave, Marcus paid and walked Olivia out the restraint.

"Can I offer you a ride somewhere?"

"Uh no, I have a ride." Olivia pointed to the sleek black car on the curb, just as the vale man was getting out the driver side of a black Range Rover.

"Nice."

"My car's in the shop for like the thousandth time. Mr. Grant was nice enough to lend me his car for a few days." Fitz had also offered Tom, his driver, to her as well. But Olivia assured him that she was just fine driving herself around. His Range Rover was the most normal car he owned, and the only one Olivia felt comfortable driving.

"Some boyfriend you've got."

"So I'm going to go ahead and go. Thanks again for the breakfast and I look forward to working with you in the future."

Marcus took the hint, and shook Olivia's hand. He watched as she climbed in the open door Tom held for her, then drove away.

 **X**

"My property was not damaged when it was packaged and sent to your office. But somehow between leaving your facility and transport my package was damaged. You see the problem I'm faced with Mr. Daniels?" Fitz spoke into his office phone. "Oh you don't know how it got damaged? Let me tell you something you little maggot, I don't give a damn how it got damaged. All I know is that you were responsible for its safe delivery, and the next day I get a call from my buyer about a hole in the painting that he purchased-"

The man on the other end interrupted Fitz as he spoke, and Fitz had to count to five to call himself. He hated to be interrupted.

"Listen to me-" Fitz slammed his hand on his desk, when the man interrupted again. "Do not interrupt me again. Now that painting was worth fifty thousand dollars, more than you make in an entire year. You will reimburse me the entire fifty thousand, plus the fee you charged me to ship my painting. No… this is non-negotiable. And don't expect any more jobs from me in the future."

"Everything alright?" Olivia asked, standing by his door. She had walked in on the middle of his, what seemed to be a heated disagreement, and by the look on his face she knew not to interrupt him.

"Asshole. He damages my property, fifty thousand dollars' worth mind you, then has the nerve to question why I'm so upset." Olivia walked over to the desk, and sat down on Fitz's lap. "Now I have to reimburse my buyer, so I'm out fifty thousand and stuck with a painting with a fucking hole in it." Fitz felt her cringe, and he apologized for all the cursing and kissed her sweater covered shoulder. "What are you doing here? I thought you weren't coming in today."

"No I said I wasn't working today. I just came in to start clearing out my studio."

"Right. You know there already an argument over who's going to get your room."

"Well I hate to disappoint, but I already promised it to Abby. She promised not to change a thing except for the name plate."

"You know I'm gonna miss you being around here. I can't go downstairs to see you when I want to, no more lunch dates in my office."

"We can still have lunch together."

"Well you're getting all fancy on me missy. You might forget all about little old me."

"Shut up." Olivia turned sideways in his lap, her legs dangling off the side of his desk chair. "Like you would let me forget you." Fitz leaned in to kiss her, but there was a knock on his door before he could. Olivia shot off his lap, standing beside him as if they were two teenagers getting caught making out.

They had been dating for three months, but Olivia was still skeptical about being public about their relationship. She now knew why Fitz was so skeptical in the beginning. They still went out, to dinner, shows, and really just anywhere they wanted. Although Olivia tried to portray them both as just friends. They were fairly new in their relationship, and Olivia didn't want to public to rip them apart before they even got started.

Olivia was also thinking about her career. She didn't want to be tied to the Grant name, while she was trying to make a name for herself.

"I have Mr. Barcia on line one. He wants to know when to expect him check." Lauren said, walking into the room. She had to hide the smirk on her face, and she watched Olivia try to scoot away from Mr. Grant's chair. Lauren knew something was going on between the two. Mr. Grant had never had lunch every day in his office with any of his previous employers.

"Tell him what I told him the first time he called. When he ships the painting back I will send him his check for the fifty thousand, plus his shipping fee." Fitz had switched back into business mode, it was fascinating to watch his transformation. "He's not getting anything until I get that painting. I need to see the damage for myself before I give him a refund."

"Yes sir. And I also have the portfolios you asked for on those artist." Lauren put a stack of colorful folders on Fitz desk, then walked back out the office. Once the door was closed, Fitz pulled Olivia back onto his lap. Wrapping his arms around her waist so she couldn't get back up.

"What are these for?" Olivia asked, flipping through the portfolios.

"Well since someone is abandoning me in a few days, I have to find someone to replace her."

"I am not abandoning you." Olivia turned sideways on his lap again, wrapping her arms around his neck. "And good luck finding someone to replace me."

Fitz chuckled, "That will be a tough one, but I'm up for the challenge." Tired of waiting, Fitz held Olivia's face with one hand, and the other on her lower back. And brought her face to his, kissing her sweetly. No matter how many times he's kissed her soft, plump lips, he couldn't get enough. And would always be left wanting more. In the short three months they had been dating, they had shared plenty of hot kisses and make out sessions with plenty of groping. But beyond that, nothing, they hadn't had sex yet. And Fitz was in no hurry, he wasn't going to rush or pressure her. But he was finding it increasingly harder to restrain himself.

Such as now, with Olivia on his lap with her small hands playing with the buttons on his shirt as he snaked his tongue in her mouth. All he wanted was to toss her on his desk and have his way with her. He really wished she was straddling him, it would offer him much better access as his hand roamed around her butt and down her thigh. God he loved her body, she was thick in all the right places.

Over the past three months, he had gotten to know her body real good. He had a feeling better than any man had before. He could feel her inexperience, and it made him wonder just how much experience she had had in the past.

"Fitz." Olivia pulled back, but Fitz tried to dive in for more. "Fitz we're in your office."

"I realize that." He mumbled over her lips.

"Someone could walk in here."

"No one's getting in here with Lauren at her desk, she takes her job very seriously. And she knocks before she comes in." Fitz kissed her once more, but Olivia pushed his head back again, her cheeks burning red. "You're blushing." Fitz teased her, rubbing her now cherry red cheeks. "You still blush when I kiss you, even after three months." Olivia put her head down, embarrassed. "Why are you so shy?"

She shrugged, "I don't know." Olivia rubbed at her cheeks, wishing they'd stop tingling so much. "You know I'd think it be a boost to a guy's ego to have a girl still blushing after three months."

"Oh it definitely is Ms. Pope." Fitz took hold of the hand Olivia had on her cheeks, kissing her wrist. "You still have on the bracelet."

"I told you when you gave it to me that I wasn't taking it off." And she'd meant it. Ever since clipped it onto her wrist, she hadn't taken it off other than to shower.

Fitz smiled at her. He found that he did a lot more smiling these days, Patrick mentioned it to him one day while they were out. He said it was weird seeing his older brother smiling so much, he wasn't use to it.

After another half hour of Fitz kissing and feeling Olivia up, he finally let her up off his lap so she could start packing up her 'studio' and so he could do some real work.

 **X**

"No, no, no cut it." Alex stopped the song they had been rehearsing for the past hour and a half. "Jordan hon what is going on with you today? You're fucking up my song."

"Your song?"

"Yes it's my song, what verse did you right? It's my song, and like I said you're fucking it up. You keep coming in on the vamp way too early and it's throwing off the whole song."

"And you're pitchy boo." Chance said with his regular theatrical hands gestures and neck roll.

"Fuck off Chance." Jordan shoved his arm, as she took a drink of water. "It's a three part harmony, and with you singing lead that just leaves Chance and I. Quinn use to sing the other part, you can't just turn a three part harmony into a two. That's what's throwing the song off not me."

"You're still pitchy." Chance said again, "But she is right, you wrote the song as a three part harmony it doesn't sound right as a two."

"Okay fine, I will tweak the song. Or just find someone else to sing that part. But we can't sing that song as is we sound horrible."

"Uh please speak for yourself, because I'm still an A plus over here."

"Chance please shut up, you are not helping."

"We wouldn't need any help if you hadn't fired Quinn." Jordan said.

"Don't start with that again, you know why I let her go. And we all agreed it was best for the group, so don't give me that bullshit right now. Anyway we don't need her, we were fine before she came and we'll be fine now that she's gone. We just have to get out heads straight and sing the song like I know we can." Alex sighed, "Okay guys let's just take ten. I need to talk to you anyway."

They all went and sat at a table off the stage to catch their breath and drink a little water. "So, I found us a new gig." Alex said. "It's not as promising as the one we lost, but it's still great. And there will be small media coverage."

Alex went on to tell them about the amateur music festival that was held every October around this time. It was started by this man and wife, who held a small charity music fest to raise money for the children in St. Jude's and for cancer research. They had almost lost a daughter to cancer, but thanks to the doctors at St. Jude's and the money that was raised for them, their daughter was happy and healthy in the ninth grade now.

At first, they started out small with even smaller crowds. But over the years the word had gotten out, and now they had a good size crowd to come out every year. People would come out to enjoy some good music, food, and bring their kids to play games and all the money raised that day went to the children and families at St. Jude's and cancer research projects.

"I went one year." Chance said. "Baby you should've seen the ensemble the doll put together that day. I slayed bitch, you couldn't tell me nothing."

"Okay so I guess Chance is on board. But the only thing is this isn't a paying job."

"Since when did we start doing shows for free?"

"Since we got desperate Jordan. It's a charity festival, it's for a good cause. And there's small media coverage nothing major. But I did read about a girl who sang at one of these things, and there 'just happen' to be a producer in the audience. This is prime scouting grounds for these guys. They come to see raw natural talent, and this will be great for all of us. Not just for the group but for us individually."

Alex didn't plan on being in this group her entire career. None of them did. Mark loved to pay the drums, that was his passion. All he wanted was to go on tour with someone as their drummer. Jordan was content with being a background singer not really wanting to be in the full spotlight. But in the future she hoped to be a music producer and write songs. And Chance, well he really wanted was to be a fashion designer. He loved to sing, but it wasn't his passion or even his great calling, designing clothes was. And Alex, Alex just wanted to be a star.

 **X**

Olivia was taking one of the last boxes down to the parking garage, to put in Fitz's Range rover. She had been at this for a little over an hour, carrying boxes to her car and back. People offered to help, but she declined not wanting to distract them from their work.

Olivia felt good, she felt confident in this move. This was a step in the right direction. Marcus was going to open doors for her that she could never open by herself. This was all in the step by step plan to have her own art gallery. She had no idea what she wanted to do after that, maybe write a book. But whatever it was, she envisioned sitting in a big grassy field in her backyard, sketching and enjoying the silence and calm of nature. It was a lame vision, but that's what she wanted. A nice quiet life, Alex was the one who wanted fame and glory and cameras in her face.

Olivia was just about to reach the Range rover, she had to park a little ways from the elevator because all the good parking spots were taken by time she got there. She was about two cars away, when she heard a noise. She slowed down, and looked behind her but saw nothing. She had been walking, and could swear she head more foots steps besides her own, but when she turned around there was no sight of anyone in the parking garage. Picking up the pace, Olivia turned back around and walked towards the Range. She pushed the trunk button on the key fob, and it swiftly opened.

Just as she was putting the box in the truck, she felt something press against her back, and a hand cover up her mouth. She was stuck paralyzed, couldn't even scream her fear gripped her so hard. She could feel the rough callousness of, what she assumed was a man's, hand covering her mouth. He smelt of stink and sweat she felt she might throw up from the fear or the stench of him.

"Do not move. Don't scream, you got me." Olivia slowly nodded her head. "Put the box down." Olivia quickly dropped in the trunk, and yelped when the man pushed her down onto the ground by the car next to them. She looked up at the man, but he had black mask covering his face with the eyes and mouth cut out. All she could tell was that he was a white man, about Fitz height, but scrawny with lizard green eyes. She looked down at his hand, and discovered what he had pressed into her back a few moments ago. It was a knife, and not some small pocket knife, this thing could pass for a small machete.

"What's in the boxes?" The man growled, but Olivia was too stuck to answer him. "I said what's in the boxes?!"

"Paint… p- pai- art sup- supplies." Olivia stuttered, barely getting out what she did. She watched the man dig through several of the boxes, throwing some on the ground, when he didn't find anything valuable in any of them. And he wasn't going to find anything valuable in any of the boxes. They were filled with paint, paint brushes, sketch pads, and pictures and posters Olivia had hanging on the wall. And in the back seat was her two easels she had in the room.

"This is it?!" The man yelled, frustrated that there wasn't anything good in the boxes. Then he eyed Olivia's purse on the ground next to her. He told Olivia to kick it to him, and she quickly complied. He dug through her purse until he found her wallet and opened it. Olivia didn't carry much cash around with her, only her credit cards, so all she had in her wallet right now was twenty-three dollars in cash.

"That's it?!" The man angrily dumped everything in Olivia's purse on the ground. He spotted Olivia's iPod and shoved them in his pocket with her twenty-three dollars, but he left her phone. Olivia saw that he was momentarily distracted, and wasn't paying attention to her. She quickly got up, and tried to run away but he was too quick and caught her ankle. Making her fall face first. She tried to break her fall with her hands, but she still banged her nose and mouth pretty hard on the concrete.

Instant pain shot through her face, and she screamed out when he grabbed a handful of her hair and tossed her back against the side of her car. She lightly banged her head against the car, but hard enough to leave a ringing in her ears. She crumpled on her side, she could taste blood in her mouth because she bit her tongue when he threw her back against the car. She was clutching her nose, which she was sure was broken, when she felt him grab her by the shoulder of her jacket and turn her back towards him. He was on top of her with his forearm on her throat.

"What else you got?"

Olivia tearfully shook her head, "Nothing. I don't have anything." The man moved his arm, only to replace it with his knife. "Please!" She screamed out, but he only started checking her pockets with his free hand. Olivia turned her head to look away from him, and the motioned caused her necklace to peek up from her sweater. It was a silver chain with a medium sized locket on the end. Inside was a picture of Olivia and Alex when they were five, sitting on their Grandma Rosa's lap.

The man saw the small silver chain, and tried to grab at it. But Olivia started fighting back, smacking and swatting his hand away. Her money and iPod, those could be replaced, she could live without them. But she loved her necklace, she'd be devastated if he took that from her.

The man wasn't a killer, and Olivia quickly learned that when he threw his knife away from them. Just so he could use two hands to restrain Olivia and also so she couldn't get his knife either. Olivia fought hard, scratching at his face and bucking her legs and hips to get him off her, but in the end he still overpowered her. He managed to hold her wrist together on top of her chest. He ripped her necklace off her neck, but felt something else on her wrist. He pulled her sleeve back, and saw her new Pandora bracelet that Fitz gave her. Olivia tried to fight him off again, but he once again overpowered her and managed to take her bracelet as well.

When he was satisfied that he'd gotten everything he wanted from her, got up from on top of her. He grabbed the knife that he had thrown earlier and had the nerve to whisper and apology to Olivia. It went on deaf ears however, as Olivia only lay on the ground, too tired to fight anymore.

"Hey!" The man looked behind him to see a tall in a suit running towards him with a box in his hand. The man took off running, almost tripping on his own two feet.

Fitz threw the box he had on the ground, when the man took off running. He had took a small break from his work, and went downstairs to see if Olivia needed any help. Abby told him that she went down to the parking garage with a box. So he grabbed a box, and went down to the parking garage. When the elevator doors opened, he heard a woman screaming and rushed out. He hadn't even noticed that it was his Range rover the man was standing next to, with the trunk wide open and boxes and art supplies scattered on the ground. Olivia didn't even register in his mind as he ran after the man, all he saw was the big knife in his hand. That is until he ran past the car, and caught a glimpse of a woman on the ground holding her nose.

"Olivia?" Fitz stopped dead in his tracks. He looked back at the running man, but he was too far ahead for him to catch up now, so he ran back to Olivia. "Livvie. Baby can you hear me?" He cradled her head in the crook of his arm, and use his handkerchief to hold up to her nose. Olivia didn't say anything, she only rest her head against his chest, clutching his shirt afraid to let go.

"Mr. Grant!" Two security guards came running up to the car. They weren't at their desk when Olivia got mugged, but when they came back they knew something was wrong when they saw an open trunk and someone's belonging scattered on the ground.

"Where the hell have you been?!" Fitz shouted, still holding Olivia on the ground. "Why didn't you help her?!"

"We- I… we were on break sir."

"We? You don't go to break at the same time, you go in shifts you fucking idiot. I told you that that security booth is to never be unattended!" The men just stood there dumbfounded, not knowing what to say, they had screwed up and more than likely just lost their jobs.

"Call the police, I have to take her to the hospital." Fitz picked Olivia, who was still quiet and clutching his shirt, up and laid her down in the back seat of his Range rover. He grabbed the keys and her phone off the ground, shut the truck and got in the driver's side.

"Fitz." Olivia moaned from the back seat.

"Hold on baby. I'm gonna get you to the hospital." Fitz backed out the parking spot and sped out the parking garage. Two things were for certain at this point. One, those security guards were so fired. And two, whenever he caught the man who did this, Fitz was going to kick his ass.

 **X**

 **Catch You Later…**


	11. Chapter Eleven: Getaway

**Chapter Eleven: Getaway**

"Then I felt a hand over my mouth and something sticking in my back. He told me to be quiet and drop the box and I did. Then he pushed me on the ground and started rifling through my boxes. When he didn't find anything he went through my purse. I only had a little cash in my wallet and he got angry." Olivia gripped Fitz's hand tighter as she retold her story to the two officers standing in front of her. "I tried to run away, but I wasn't quick enough and he grabbed my ankle and I fell. Then he pulled me back and slammed me against the car. After that he just took my necklace and my bracelet and then that's when Fitz scared him off."

"Did he take anything else?"

"Just my iPod, some cash, and my jewelry."

"Did you happen to get a look at him?"

Olivia shook her head. "He was wearing a mask. All I saw was his mouth and his eyes."

"Can you describe what you saw?"

"He was tall, and skinny but surprisingly strong. He had green eyes and a silver lip ring."

"Did you notice anything else about him? Anything peculiar?"

"He smells."

"Smells?"

"Yeah like he's been bathing in the sewer."

"Anything else you can think of?"

"He apologized to me. Right before Fitz showed up, he stood over me and apologized. And he actually sounded… sincere."

The two officers wrote down Olivia's answers in their notepads, and put them back into their jackets. "Well we have just about everything we need. Mr. Grant has provided us with the security tape from the parking garage, and we'll be reviewing that just as soon as we get to the station. We collected DNA samples from under your fingernails, and they are being sent to the lab now to run through the database and hope that he's in the system."

"And if he's not, how will you find him then?"

"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it." One of the officers took his card out and put it on the tray next to the bed. "I'm Officer Henry and this is Officer Goodman. If you can think of anything else give us a call."

"Oh, well thank you. We'll all sleep better tonight knowing we have you're card." Fitz said.

"I'm sorry we can't do more at this time, but we'll be in touch." The two officers left the room, and Fitz got up to follow after them.

"Where are you going?" Olivia gripped his hand tighter, if it was possible.

"I'll be right back." He kissed her forehead, and hand to peel her hand off his, before he went out to the hall after the officers.

"You know who he is don't you." Fitz said. The officers turned around, but didn't answer him. "I saw the look you two made, when Olivia was describing him, you know who he is don't you."

Officer Goodman sighed, "The description Ms. Pope gave matches the statements from three victims who were mugged at knife point. They described him the same; white, tall but skinny, green eyes and a distinct smell about him."

"So this guy has done this three other times, not including the three of my employees? Why is it taking you so long to catch this guy?"

"Mr. Grant we're doing everything we can at this point."

"At this point? What are you going to do wait until he kills someone to finally take your thumbs out of your ass? Is this really my tax paying dollars at work?"

"Mr. Grant you need to calm down."

"No you need to get off your lazy fat ass and do your damn jobs!" Fitz saw Olivia's doctor going into her room, and walked away. The doctor was already speaking with Olivia when he walked in the room.

"So good news, you're nose wasn't broken or even a hairline fracture like we suspected. It's just badly bruised, and it's going to be quite tender for a few days. Your injuries were luckily just minor, you've got quite a goose egg on the back your head and a mild concussion. And because of the concussion, I want to keep you overnight for observation. If all goes well tonight, you should be able to go home tomorrow."

"Thank you doctor."

"No problem. The nurse will be back in to check on you shortly, and I'll have her bring in some more warm blankets for you."

 **X**

"Did you get in touch with my parents and Alex yet?" Olivia asked, as she and Fitz were cuddled up on the small hospital bed. She was practically lying on top of him, because it was such a tight fit. She had to almost force him to get in the bed with her, because he didn't want to hurt her. She had to keep reminding him that she wasn't broken, and as long as he didn't touch her nose, she was fine.

She also just wanted him to stop starring at her like she was about to die. She was already feeling a little self-conscious with the white bandage covering her nose. She didn't understand why she had to have a bandage, if her nose wasn't broken. But the doctor told her it was to help with the swelling. She didn't know which was worse, the bandage or the red and slightly purple bruises it was covering. Then add her busted lip and the golf ball sticking out her head, she was damn sure not looking her best the afternoon.

"I called them all, but I got their voicemail. Though I didn't want to have to tell them over voicemail."

"Momma is probably in court, and the judges hate cellphones in their courtroom. And daddy either puts his phone on vibrate or silent when he's in classes. And Alex is probably rehearsing. Momma will probably see her message first, and I'm sure she'll call the others." Olivia squeezed Fitz tighter, making sure to not bump her nose.

"He took my bracelet." She whispered.

Fitz wrapped his arms tighter around her, kissing the top of her head. "I'll buy you another one."

"He took my necklace." She said next, and Fitz didn't know what to say. He couldn't just buy her another necklace, well he could, but it wouldn't have the same sentimental value. He knew how much that necklace meant to Olivia, and he wished he could promise her that he would get it back, but he couldn't. All he could promise was that he would try to get it back.

About after another ten minutes of the two just lying in the bed, the hospital room burst opened and a hysterical Dianna rushed in with Olivia's dad and Alex following behind her.

"Olivia! Baby are you alright?" Fitz barely had enough time to move out of the way, before Dianna came barreling towards the bed.

"I'm fine momma."

"You are not fine, you're in a hospital bed. Look at your face." Dianna gripped Olivia's chin, turning her face side to side. "I'll kill that little fucker if I find him." Dianna said, shocking everyone in the room. Olivia had never really heard her mother curse like that, she couldn't help but laugh.

"I'm fine momma really. It's not broken, just badly bruised. The doctor said it's gonna be tender for a few days, but then I'm fine."

"Then why are they holding you overnight?"

"I have a little concussion, but I'm fine."

"I knew I shouldn't have let you two live in the city by yourself."

"This is the first time something like this has happened."

"Alex's purse was snatched right from her hands on the subway." Dianna pointed out.

"Yeah, and now we don't take the subway anymore."

"And what happens if the next time is worse huh? You couldn't been seriously hurt Olivia." Eli said, sitting on the edge of her bed, squeezing her foot.

"I'm fine daddy, really." She was getting tired of repeating herself, but she knew they were only being overbearing, because they were scared and worried.

"Did they catch they guy?" Alex asked.

Olivia sadly shook her head. "No. He got scared and ran off when he heard Fitz coming."

It was then, that the three of them finally noticed Fitz was in the room. It didn't matter, that Olivia was wrapped in his arms when they burst in, they had tunnel vision and could only see their bandaged daughter and sister sitting on the bed. Simultaneously all three of their heads turned in Fitz's direction. Use to being the center of attention, Fitz gave them all a smile and nodded in their direction.

Eli was the first to speak. "I'm sorry for being rude, I didn't see you there." Eli walked around the bed to shake Fitz's hand. "Elijah Pope, Olivia's father. This is my wife Dianna, and our daughter Alex."

"We've met." Alex said, smirking at Olivia as she sat on the edge of her bed.

Fitz returned Eli's string handshake, "Fitzgerald Grant."

"Oliva's boyfriend." Alex said, earning a glare form Olivia, and a subtly kick.

"You're Olivia's boss right?" Dianna asked.

"Former boss." Fitz answered, still shaking Eli's hand, because the man wouldn't let go. Ever since Alex said 'boyfriend' he had been glaring at Fitz, and the hold on his hand was becoming tighter and tighter.

"Olivia you didn't mention a boyfriend to me."

"It's fairly new daddy."

"How long s 'fairly new'?" Eli asked, speaking to Olivia, but still glaring at Fitz.

Olivia shrugged, "Three months."

Eli finally released Fitz's hand, and glared at Olivia now. "You call that fairly new?" Olivia shrugged again.

"Daddy we're twenty-three years old, you still expect us to tell you when we're dating someone?" Alex said.

"Alex has a boyfriend." Olivia yelled out, before he father could answer. _Now we're even_ She thought, when Alex glared at her.

"Excuse me?" Eli said.

"His name is Fitzpatrick and he's Fitz's brother."

"Olivia?!" Alex shouted then and Olivia only stuck her tongue out at her.

Dianna was standing next to the bed, shaking her head at her two adult daughters reverting back to their teenage bickering days. Fitz however thought it was funny, he hadn't seen this side of Olivia before. He was glad her family was here to take her mind off of why she was in the hospital in the first place.

Just as he was about to speak, his phone rang with a message. He looked, and saw it was from Huck, and he knew he had to take it. A little while after they got to the hospital, and Olivia was knocked out form her pain medicine, Fitz had called Huck. Before Huck came to work for him, he was working in an Apple IT store, and was very good with computers and all things technology and could hack into just about anything. Fitz asked him to look at the security tapes from the parking garage, and any video cameras he could fine surrounding the parking garage, to see if they could at least figure out which way the man ran off to. This was the third time an employee of his was mugged, and now he learned of three more women. The cops were dragging their asses, and Fitz was tired of it. If they weren't going to do their job, he would do it for them.

"Something wrong?" Olivia asked, noticing Fitz was distracted by whatever was on his phone.

"Uh no." He put his phone back in his pocket. "Just an emergency at work that I need to go check on."

"You're leaving?"

"Just for a while, I'll be back. I promise." He kissed the top of her head, since her lip was still a little sore. Plus they had an audience. "It was a pleasure meeting you Mr. and Mrs. Pope, although on unfortunate circumstances. Hopefully the next time we meet will be a more joyous occasion." Fitz grabbed his jacket, said another quick goodbye to Olivia and Alex, and left.

"He's handsome Livia." Dianna said, and Olivia smiled up at her. Her way of thanking her for not making a big deal out of this. He dad was being dramatic for the both of them.

 **X**

"So I did like you asked, and checked the security cameras from the garage. The cameras caught him coming in with a ball cap on, and apparently the guards were on break when he came in on the first level. The cameras got him hiding out in the stairwell, where he changed his cap for the mask and hid just waiting for someone to come."

"Did any of the cameras catch his face while he had on the ball cap?"

"No. He was good, and I'm guessing eh knows where all the cameras are, since he's been here at least three other times. The hat was tilted just enough to cover most of his face, and he kept his head down the entire time." Huck pushed a few buttons on his computer in the security booth in the parking garage.

"Around one thirty, is when Olivia came down for the last time. He left the stairwell, and started following behind her then cornered her at the car." Huck let the video of Oliva's attack play. He could hear Fitz's breathing changing, he could feel the heat radiating of Fitz. His arms were crossed, to keep him from throwing something. Fitz balled so tight his fingers were hurting.

"After you scared him off, the cameras caught him leaving, and heading south but the cameras don't go that far out." huck pushed some more buttons on his computer, and a street camera came up. "So I hacked into the security camera from the jewelry store form across the street. He was still heading south, until I lost him on this camera. So I hacked into another."

"How did you keep hacking into security feeds?"

"I could explain it to you, but I'd get no pleasure from it. And you wouldn't understand any of it anyway. Anyway, luckily for us there are a lot of shops around here that need outside security cameras. So I was able to follow him with the cameras until he stop. And the little smug bastard didn't even go far."

"Well where did he stop?"

Huck tore a piece of paper out of a notebook, and wrote as he spoke. "About three blocks from here, at a pawn shop called Eddy's." huck gave Fitz the paper. "This video feed is at least an hour old, so obviously the guy is long gone. But he might be able to tell you more about what the guy looked like or where he went. And since it's only been an hour, more than likely Olivia's things haven't been sold yet."

"Thank you Huck."

"No problem. How's Olivia, she gonna be alright."

"She's fine, just bruised and sore and the worst of it is her concussion. But she was mostly just shaken up. She'll be fine in a few days."

 **X**

Fitz arrived the pawn shop less than five minutes later. It was a small shop wedged between a bodega and a bakery. The bell on the door chimed, as he walked in. It smelled of body funk and incents trying to mask the funk. There was trinkets, electronics musical instruments and just about anything else a person would pawn. The jewelry however was in a display case at the counter.

A man came out from the back, when he heard the bell ringing. A balding man with a bad comb over and cheap Hawaiian shirt, stretching over his potbelly and unbuttoned to show some of his chest hair smiled at Fitz with an unlit cigar hanging from his mouth.

"Hi and welcome to Eddy's, I'm eddy." The man spoke with the cigar still in his mouth, as he brushed his comb over. "Anything in particular you looking for?"

"Yes. This man." Fitz pulled a photo from his pocket. It was a screenshot from the security cameras of the mugger in his ball cap. You couldn't really see his face, but it gave him the idea.

Eddy frowned. "You a cop?"

"No. Does it matter?"

"Well you come in here with pictures of people asking all these questions. I don't know what you're into, but I'm just a simple pawn shop owner and I don't think you need to be in here right now."

"All I need to know is if this man was in here, and if he was, where is the jewelry he pawned to you?"

"Look buddy, I don't know anything about this guy or any jewelry. So I suggest you-" Before he could finish talking, Fitz had grabbed hold of the gaudy and most likely fake gold chain the man had around his neck. Fitz pulled the man down, slammed his chest and face into the display case. "Hey man what the fuck?!"

Fitz pressed his forearm on the man's back, keeping him in place. "I am not the police, but I'm pretty sure they would love to know all about you and the stolen jewelry you buy from the people who come in here."

Eddy chuckled nervously. "Her, hey let's just calm down alright. I don't know where these people get this stuff from. How am I supposed to know it's stolen? Look you let me up and I'll tell you anything."

Fitz didn't let the man back up, and he put the security picture back in his face. "Was he in here or not?"

"Alright he was in here, about- bout an hour ago. I remember him, because he was a little jumpy and shifty. Kept looking over his shoulder like someone was following him. And he had that ball cap pulled down over his face."

"What'd he want?"

"He had some jewelry he wanted to pawn. A- A bracelet and a silver necklace. I gave him 250 for both."

Fitz let him go, and pushed him back up to his feet. He scrolled the pictures on his phone, until he came across one Olivia took of the two of them on his phone. "Is this the bracelet?"

"Yeah." Eddy replied, rubbing his now sore neck.

"Show me."

Eddy pulled a chain of keys from his belt, and opened the display case. He gave Fitz the bracelet.

"Necklace." Fitz demanded, after making sure it was the right bracelet. Eddy was not pleased to be given up the necklace. He knew if he had the chance, he could make some pretty good money off it.

"Look man, I didn't know this stuff was hot." Eddy said, as he handed Fitz the necklace.

"Sure you didn't." Fitz snatched the necklace, opening it, Eddy hadn't even bothered to take the picture out. "Did he look anything like the two little girls in this picture? That wasn't a fuckin indication to you?" Eddy just shrugged. Fitz put the necklace and bracelet back in the jewelry pouch and put it in his pocket and walked away.

"Hey I paid 250 for that!"

"Next time don't buy stolen jewelry you piece of shit."

 **X**

"Why did you tell my business to daddy like that?"

"Because you told mine!"

"Uh excuse you, but Fitz was in the room, Patrick was nowhere around here. They wouldn't have found out anyway."

"Yeah well maybe next time you should keep that big mouth of your closed and let someone else tell their own business." Olivia poked her tongue out at Alex.

"You're a brat."

"You're the brat, brat."

"Ooh nice comeback." Alex elbowed Olivia in the arm. They were both lying on the bed, Alex with her head on Olivia's shoulders and Olivia had her head resting on top of hers. Alex's right hand was intertwined with Olivia's left one, playing with her fingers.

"I'm glad you're okay sissy." Olivia smiled, she loved when Alex called her that. They use to call each other sissy when they were little. "You had me worried the entire drive over here. Don't do this to me again."

"I'll try not to." Olivia snorted, and a stinging pain shot through her nose. These few days were gonna be rough. "Did momma call and say they got home safe?" Olivia had to force her parents to leave, ensuring she would be just fine with Alex here. Besides, there was no room for all of them to sleep at the hospital that night.

"Keep talking." Olivia said. "It's distracting me."

"Well rehearsal went horrible today. Jordan was pitchy and since I kicked Quinn out I have to find someone else so sing the low harmony otherwise the song is thrown off."

"How is Quinn?"

"She's fine. We talk on the phone and text each other, you know still trying to be friends. She started her own band, I forget the name of it. But anyway she also got a job, she's an assistant to some bigshot photographer. But he's like wicked mean for no reason and he's batshit crazy. He made her stand like a half hour in a parking spot, just so he could get it. I told her to quit, but she loves photography, but hell no. Ain't no way I'd stand outside like a freaking human traffic cone just so someone else can get a spot." Olivia let Alex ramble on for another twenty minutes, grateful that she was taking her mind off her own problems.

 **X**

Early the next morning, Fitz walked back into Olivia's hospital room, with his arms full with food. He knew Olivia wasn't going to eat all of it. But knowing how picky she was with her food, he knew she wasn't eating the hospital food, and he wanted to give her options. He had come back last night, and she and Alex were sleeping. Alex woke up when he walked in, but Olivia hadn't, thanks to the pain meds she was on. After they chatted for a little bit, Alex left to get Olivia's boxes from the office, and then she headed home. Leaving Fitz and Olivia alone for the night.

But Fitz mind as well had been by himself, because Olivia didn't wake up, didn't even stir in the night until the nurses came in to check on her. Every hour or so, a nurse would come in wake her and ask was she resting well. Olivia would sleepily nod yes, and close her eyes back. She didn't even notice Fitz was in the room. He was glad though, she needed her rest.

Fitz quietly took all the food out the brown bags, and spread them on the tray by her bed.

"Livvie." Fitz spoke softly, to not startle her. He smoothed her hair from her face, and she stirred. "Liv, time to get up."

"I'm not dead yet." Olivia mumbled in her sleep.

"What?"

Olivia cracked one, then two eyes open. "Oh, I thought you were that pesky nurse who keeps waking me up."

"Sorry to disappoint. But I do come baring gifts. I figured you'd be hungry."

"I am. I haven't eaten since breakfast yesterday." She grabbed the first thing she saw, which was a breakfast croissant sandwich. It was ham and cheese, her favorite from her favorite deli. "Are you inviting someone to join us?" Olivia joked, when she saw all the food he had gotten.

"Well I didn't know what you'd want, so I got a little of a lot."

"I see that." Olivia stuffed another bite into her mouth, and grabbed one of the apple juices. Fitz sat beside her, sipping his coffee and picking off the tray as well. He was eating a piece of cantaloupe, he saw a news story on the TV.

"… _Incident at Grant Art Inc. a woman was robbed at gunpoint early yesterday afternoon. The name of the victim has not been released at this time. There has been two reported muggings in the same parking lot, no word if the three incidents are related. We spoke to a detective on scene and we are told that there are no suspects at this time with this ongoing investigation. Detectives do ask that the city take extra precautions to protect yourself while this suspect is still at large…"_

Olivia turned the TV off. They weren't saying anything she didn't already know.

"You okay?"

"Mhm, fine."

"Liv you know it's okay if you're not fine right. You're allowed to not be okay."

"I'm okay. I'm just… I'm ready to put it behind me already." Fitz only starred at her, and she knew he was waiting for her to continue. "And I might be a little frightened. I just need for him to be caught, I need to feel safe and secure again. He stole that from me, and I need it back to be normal again." Olivia reached to play with her necklace, but got upset all over again when she remembered it wasn't there anymore.

"I have something for you."

"What, more food? Because I don't think I can eat anymore."

"Livvie you had one croissant sandwich, how can you be that full?"

"It was a big one. Now what are you giving me if not food?" Fitz reached in his pocket, and gave Olivia a little bag. "You bought me another bracelet?! It looks just like my old one."

"That's because it is." Olivia looked confused. "I found it at the pawn shop it was sold at."

"How did you find the pawn shop?"

"It was only three blocks away. I had huck hack into some security feeds."

"Huck can do that?"

"He could do a lot more if I let him. And that's not all." He pulled her necklace out of his pocket.

Olivia gasped at the sight of her locket in Fitz's hand. A tear already building up in her eye, "My locket." She opened it, and there was the picture of her, Alex and their grandmother. "You found it."

Fitz shrugged like it was no big deal. "Technically Huck found them, I just went and got them. I know how much that necklace meant to you, so of course I had to try."

"Thank you so much." Olivia pulled him close for a kiss, but quickly pulled back laughing as he lip stung from the impact. "Ow, I forgot about that." Olivia was glad she could laugh at this instead of cry.

"Can you put it on?" Fitz nodded, and took the necklace from Olivia. She lifted her hair, and Fitz had to stop himself from kissing her exposed neck.

"There, perfect." Now if only the police could find the mugger, everything would be back to normal. Wishful thinking.

 **X**

 **Days Later…**

It had been a few days since the incident, and almost everything was returning back to normal. Olivia was feeling much better, and her swelling had stopped. And her bruising was getting better as well, she was now at the point where she could hide it with makeup. Before, it was just too dark and she'd end having to use just about all her makeup just to cover the bruising on her nose.

Yes, things where getting back to normal for everyone, except for Olivia. Ever since that night, Olivia had barely left the apartment and absolutely refused to go out after dark. She was scared. She barely slept, and when she did it was from falling asleep watching TV. And even then, she would only sleep for an hour, hour and a half tops. Every time she closed her eyes, she thought about that day, it never failed. And in her dream, it was ten times worse than what really happened. Half the time in her dreams, she ends up in the hospital in a coma. But of course she hadn't shared this with anyone else.

Alex tried to get her out the house, and she was successful once or twice, but Olivia wasn't budging on not going out at night. She was mugged in broad daylight, who's to say what can happen in the cover of night. She didn't what to be out there to find out. She hadn't even been to work in days. But the center understood, and she had more than enough vacation time saved up. And she sent Marcus some paintings to keep him happy for a few days while she got herself together.

And Fitz. Well Fitz was sort of getting neglected. Before the incident, Oliva spent almost every day at Fitz's penthouse or just with Fitz in some way or another. But now, Olivia hadn't been back to his penthouse since she left the hospital. They hadn't been out together either, no more lunch dates, no dinner dates, no walks in the park, nada. Fitz was a patient man, and good for him too. He would come be the apartment and sit with Olivia for a while, but all she would want to do was watch TV. He didn't mind though, he just wanted to make sure she was fine. Which she wasn't. Safe? Yes. But fine? No. She was becoming a hermit. Too afraid to leave her shell, and that was no way to live or enjoy life.

 **X**

"Hang on." Fitz heard Alex yell behind the door, after he'd knocked. She opened the door a moment late, in sweats and a tank with bowl of captain crunch in her hand. "Oh hey Fitz."

"Hello Alex. How are you this afternoon?"

"I'm great. Shouldn't you be at work?"

"I should yes. But I'm the boss, which means I can pretty much do anything I want."

"Guess it does." Alex smiled. "She's in her art room, banging on something." Just then, Fitz heard some clanking noises coming form the back room. He recognized it, and knew she must've been working on her sculptures today. "She's been in there all afternoon, getting on my nerves."

"She still not sleeping?" Fitz asked, knowing lately Olivia was only in her art room all day and night, because she couldn't sleep.

"No she isn't. She fell asleep watching TV late last night for like an hour, but she startled awake and couldn't get back to sleep. She thinks I don't know she's been having nightmares, but when she starts yelling in her sleep, it's a little hard not to notice." Alex pat Fitz's arm in good luck, as she walked back up the stairs with her cereal.

As Fitz got closer to the door, he could hear the clinking of her chisel hitting the stone repeatedly and the faint sound of music. He knocked on the door, but received no answer so he just walked in. Olivia was sitting on a black paint spattered stool, in front of a chunk of stone. The bottom portion was still just raw stone, but the top portion was what looked to be a well sculpted male body. He saw her looking back to a picture next to her, and figured she was making this for a client. She still got a few request from Val's customers ever so often.

She couldn't see Fitz in the room nor could she hear him, because her back was facing him and she had headphone in her ear. Fitz took a moment to take her in. Just like Alex, she was dressed comfortably in black leggings that came to her knees, and a tight baby blue tank top. Her hair was up in a curly messy bun, and she was dusted in white powder all over. He was glad she had both windows open in the room, otherwise she would've chocked from the marble dust.

Fitz finally walked into the room, and taped Olivia on the shoulder. "Cheese and sprinkles!" Olivia yelled, when she felt someone touching her shoulder. She had her music blasting so loud in her headphones, that she hadn't heard anyone come in.

"Jesus Christ Fitz! You scared the crap out of me." Olivia clutched her chest, her words muffled the white mask she had covering her mouth.

"I knocked, but of course you didn't hear me because you have the volume turned on a hundred."

"I'm sorry. I was just in the zone."

Fitz reached over and pulled her mask down, and kissed her softly on the lips. "It's okay." He kissed her once more, before pulling away. "What made you start carving again?"

Olivia shrugged. "I just couldn't get inspired to paint anything. And Val got a request from one of her customers in the store. Apparently he'd seen a bust I did in his friend's office, and he referred me to him. This guy is so full of himself. He sent me like thirty pictures of him half naked and flexing, and some of him in his birthday suit. He told me to make him look like the statue of David but and I quote _'Make my Johnson five times as bigger'_."

Fitz couldn't stop laughing, which in turn made Olivia start laughing as well. It felt good after days of feeling down.

"So that's what I'm doing, it's just going to be a much smaller version of course." Olivia took off her mask, and dusted her hands off on a towel. She watched as Fitz ran his fingers over the smooth edge of the sculpted body. She still had a long way to go, but so far it was going fine. "I'm trying to make it look as realistic as possible, but I'm having a hard time. It's why I like working with clay better. I can mold a vein from a little piece of clay, then add it to an arm or something. But it's much harder with stone."

"What are you talking about, it looks great. I hope you're charging top dollar for this."

Olivia rolled her eyes, but blushed at the compliment. "It's not that good." Olivia turned to get the bottled water off her work table.

"What's this?" She turned around to find Fitz pulled the tarp of one of her works. It was the _perfect_ _imperfect man_ sculpture. She could tell he was confused, because a lot of the parts didn't match up measurement wise. The arms matched perfectly, but the legs were not proportioned right. The left leg was bent at the knee and was propped up on a chunk of stone, while the right leg was straight. So you really couldn't really tell unless you were looking hard. Fitz, however, was an experienced sculptor so of course he noticed.

"It's nice, but the legs are a little off. And they're a little big, it makes the arms look scrawny even though they're not." Olivia smirked, and wrapped her arms around his waist from behind. "You're measurements are a little off."

"They're supposed to be."

Fitz frowned "Why?"

"Each body part is perfectly proportioned to the man it belongs to." Olivia explained to him what the sculptor was, and why the limbs didn't match the other. "The arms belong to Lance Reddick. The right leg is Mitchel Limerick and the left is Johnny Ruth, he was a little scrawny, hence the smaller left leg. And the chest and abs are those of David Needleman."

"And these men are who?"

"Ex-boyfriends."

Fitz turned around in her arms, "Excuse me?

"Easy tiger." Olivia placated him, by patting his chest. "I'm sculpting the perfect imperfect man. So I chose my favorite part from all my ex-boyfriends, but also something that had a flaw. Some bad and some just funny. Like Lance, I loved his arms. They were just so-" Fitz cleared his throat, and glared at Olivia, "But he had this horrible tattoo of a dragon on his right arm. I hated it so much. I was thinking about painting it on the sculpture, but I don't want to ruin it. And David, well he was a bit conceded. He was a real health nut, and he loved to show off his body, he always flirted too much and eventually cheated on me but whatever."

Olivia shrugged, "I don't know like six year now, something like that." Olivia spoke her last words in the between a yawn. Only then did Fitz take notice of small bags under her eyes. And how she just looked like she hadn't slept in a week.

"Livvie why haven't you been sleeping?"

Olivia sighed and pulled out of his arms. She had already gotten a lecture from Alex, she didn't need one form him. "I'm fine."

"I didn't ask you if you were fine, because you are clearly lying to me." Fitz said a little more firmly then he meant to, but he kept going. "I know you haven't been sleeping Olivia. I also know you barely have let this house. And that you either stay locked up in your room r down here."

"Well what else have you and my sister been talking about behind my back besides me?"

"Olivia I'm not trying to argue with you, I worried and so is your sister. And rightfully so. And I can't help you if you won't tell me what's wrong."

Olivia started playing with the charms on her bracelet. "I can't sleep." She whispered, still looking down. Fitz didn't interrupt her with a follow up question, so she continued. "Every time I close my eyes, I dream about that night. And in my head, it's a lot worse than what really happened. In my head, I always in up dead or in a coma. Every time, just like clockwork it never fails to pay on a loop in my head and I can't stop it. It only stop when I'm awake. So I don't sleep, so I don't have to see it." A tear fell from her eye, followed by a slow steady stream of tears.

"And I don't go out because I'm scared to. I was mugged in the middle of the day, in broad daylight, he didn't care. Just imagine what someone could do in the dark. I'm scared of the answer to that, so I stay inside where I never have to figure out the answer."

"Livvie you can't stay inside this house forever." Fitz said, as she slowly walked towards her.

"I know but…" her crying was becoming harder, and she could barely get her words out. "I'm just scared."

"Livvie." Fitz wrapped his arms around her, trapping her small body in his. She clung helplessly to his shirt, burying her face in his shirt, soaking it with her tears. She just needed the man who mugged her to be caught. If the police could finally find him, she would feel a little safer. She would maybe be able to go to sleep without waking up in sweats from a nightmare. If he was caught, then maybe she wouldn't be so scared to go outside.

She didn't know how long they'd stood in that same spot, whit Fitz holding her while she hiccupped into his chest, her cries long since stopped. Fitz was the first one to speak. She hadn't heard what he said though.

"What?"

"I said come away with me." He repeated, "I have a work trip this weekend in Aspen. Come with me."

"You- you want me to go away with you?"

"Yes. This would be good for you, a chance to relax and get out of the city. Take your mind off things for a couple of days." Fitz did have a point, maybe getting out of the city would be good for her. She could relax in some swanky, fancy hotel room, because she would expect nothing less from Fitz.

"This is a business trip, I don't want to get in your way."

"You won't be. The most work I have to do is a meeting with some investors, and a couple of parties to be seen."

"You sure?"

"Of course I am. I didn't want to leave you anyhow, now I know you'll be okay, because you'll be with me." Well if that didn't sell her, the childlike hope glee in his eyes did. "You'll have fun I promise."

"Okay."

"Wait what?"

"I said okay."

"Really? Oh."

"Why do you sound so surprised?"

"To be honest, I thought it was going to take a little more convincing." Fitz put his head on her shoulder, his mouth pressing against her neck. "I was fully prepared to pull out all the cards."

Olivia squirmed, as Fitz kissed her neck, lightly nipping at her skin. He had become a little more aggressive as the weeks passed. She could tell he was fighting his restraint, every time they got a little carried away with their make outs. It would take everything in Fitz to pull himself off of Olivia. He would wait until she was ready, but damn was it hard waiting. And if Olivia was being honest, she was finding it harder to restrain herself as well. She had often asked herself why she was restraining herself in the first place.

 **X**

"What about this?" Chance held up a gigantic white fur coat.

"What are you kidding?" Olivia asked in disgust. "I'm going to Aspen, not the north freaking pole. How many animals had to die to make that anyway?"

"Relax PETA its fake fur."

"PETA doesn't like fake fur either." Chance rolled his eyes, and searched for something else.

"You are so getting laid this weekend." Alex said, changing the subject.

Olivia rolled her eyes for the third time in thirty minutes. She was flipping through the rack at a cute little boutique Olivia had never even heard of before. She, Alex and Chance were shopping for Olivia's upcoming trip to Aspen with Fitz this weekend. Fitz had tried to give Olivia one of his cards, to shop for clothes, but Olivia refused. She had made a good amount from her paintings, and she could afford some new clothes.

To be honest, Olivia was just proud that she made herself get out the house to go shopping. Though Chance and Alex, however, refused to let Olivia shop at a department store like she was planning to. And since Alex was driving, Olivia didn't really have a choice.

"Would you please stop saying that?"

"Why it's exciting. You and Fitz are finally gonna have sex."

"I just can't believe she made him wait this long." Chance held up a sweater for Olivia to look, and she nodded her had in approval, so he started searching for bottoms to pair with it.

"I never said I was having sex with Fitz." Olivia whispered, not wanting any of the other shoppers to overhear her. Although there was only about four other women, and they were too engrossed in their shopping to pay any attention to them.

"Oh please, the man is taking you on a romantic trip."

"He is definitely expecting to get something baby." Chance once again finished Alex's thought.

"He is not. He just thinks a few days put of the city will be good for me." Olivia defended, "And this is a business trip. He will be working, and I will be relaxing."

"Whatever, you're still getting laid this weekend. You're gonna come back to me all lazy eyed and _dickmatized_."

"Alex!" Olivia couldn't help but laugh at her crazy sister, and it seemed the older woman next to them had to laugh as well. "You are so embarrassing."

"Yeah yeah whatever. Let's just focus on getting you some cute winter clothes."

"And you'll need skiing clothes too. And new boots, because the one you have now are way overdue." Chance said, glancing down at Olivia's feet. "And you need new pajamas. Something silk, soft and sexy, because you are not going to seduce a man in those frumpy old man pajamas you have."

"I'm not trying to seduce anyone, I don't even know how to seduce a man. And do you really think I need all of that stuff?"

"Yes, I do. And while we are on the subject, you need new lingerie."

Olivia frowned, "What's wrong with my underwear?"

"You need lingerie honey, not underwear. Lingerie is for women and underwear are for girls. You need less penguins and duckling on your booty, and more lace and push up bras."

Olivia's eyes shot to her sister, who was laughing and flipping through clothes. "You told him about my underwear?!"

"What? He needed to know the full layout. Honestly Liv, you underwear could belong to a twelve year old."

"Oh excuse me, but I'm not the one with the 'I love NYC' panties."

"Uh excuse _me_ , but did you not buy the sports bra?"

"Ladies cool it please. There's a lingerie shop about two doors down, we'll head there when we're done here. Now, Liv go try these clothes on." Olivia snatched the clothes, and walked towards the dressing room.

"And for the love of god Olivia we are getting you new luggage!" Alex yelled. "They stopped making that brand in the sixties."

 **X**

"Yes that's correct… No just the one passenger will be accompanying me. That's right, no departure time will remain the same. Thank you sir, you as well." Fitz hung up his phone, just as Patrick walked in.

"Patrick please do come in."

"Thank you big brother."

"Why are you never at your own home?"

"Because you have the bigger TV. Although you only watch it if there's a game on or Liv is here." Patrick kicked his feet up on Fitz's des, but quickly put them down when Fitz shot him a look. "Speaking of Liv, I hear you're taking her to Aspen with you."

"Yeah so?" Fitz looked up from his papers. "You got a problem?"

"No, it's just weird."

"She's my girlfriend Pat, and she'd been down lately. I'm just trying to make her feel better."

"You see that whole sentence was even weirder. You speaking the word _girlfriend_ is just unheard of. And you never took any of your lady friends on a trip. Even Tatiana was limited to only the gala parties and business luncheons."

"That's because they were nothing but a piece of ass to me, all of them. They got to go to expensive dinner, be seen, and spend my money shopping until they dropped. And I got to get laid whenever I wanted, it was glorified prostitution. They were Liv, and they weren't my girlfriend. But Liv doesn't know everything about my man whoring past, and I would like to keep it that way."

"She seems like a sweet girl. A little naïve, but sweet."

"She's not really naive, she just… innocent. She's been sheltered most her life, and she really hasn't lived much."

"She and her sister are complete opposites in that aspect. Her sister can be a little devil when she wants to be."

"You two fighting again already?"

"Not really fighting, it's just bickering small stuff you know. All the shit I went through with the past bitches."

"Well maybe your problem is you keep calling women bitches Patrick."

"I'm not necessarily calling Alex a bitch, she can just be bitchy sometimes. She keeps complaining that I flirt too much, or I don't pay her enough attention lately, nagging shit. When I hooked up with her, I thought I finally found a woman who didn't nag, but she's changing and I fucking hate it." Patrick groaned, sinking in his seat.

"And just the other day, we were having lunch on my break and I swear she was flirting with the waitress, and the waitress was flirting back. And every time she would leave, Alex was checking her out. And no lie, when she brought us the check she gave Alex her number right in front of me! She said it was to audition for her band, but that was a load of bull. She accuses me of flirting too much, and then she takes another number right in my face? I didn't even know Alex was into girls."

"Well how do you know, it could've been just for her band. Besides what are you complaining about, I would've thought that'd be a wet dream for you." Fitz chuckled, finding his brothers anguish funny.

"In a normal scenario yes it would. But not with those bit- females. With them, I'd be sitting in the dugout while they slid to home base together."

"Well I don't know what you want me to say."

"Nothing, I don't want you to say anything."

"Fair enough. Now do you want to get out of my office and maybe my home so I can do some work."

"Well I'll get out of the office, but I'm gonna crash in one of your guest rooms tonight. I just don't feel like driving back home."

 **X**

"I'm telling you, they made me buy just about the entire store." Olivia plopped down on her bed, tired from her day of shopping with Chance and Alex. She did realize how much of a shopaholic the both of them were. She would never make the mistake of going shopping with the both of them together.

"It couldn't've been that bad."

"Oh it was absolutely that bad Fitz. My feet are killing me, and I'm sure I have some kind of arthritis from taking of and putting on shirt after shirt today."

"Well you could always get a message from the hotel, when we get to Aspen."

"Mmm, I might have to take you up on that."

"Livvie if you're tired I can hang up and let you sleep." Fitz said, after Olivia yawned in his ear for the third time.

"No, no I'm good. I'm not even really sleepy, I'm just tired."

"Olivia you can't force yourself to stay up night after night." He knew she was only forcing herself to stay up, because she didn't want to have another nightmare.

"I just can't sleep right now."

"You want me to come over?"

"Really?"

"Yes really. Would it make you feel better?"

"Yes." Olivia answered without hesitation.

"I'll be there in thirty minutes." Fitz hung up the phone, without waiting for a response. And Olivia panicked at the sight of her room. It wasn't necessarily a wreck, it was organized chaos because she could tell you exactly where something was. But she had shopping bags spread all over her room. Dirty clothes that she had taken off early that morning. And as much as Olivia hated to admit, she was a bit of a hoarder. She had trinkets and miscellaneous things lying around, and she had no idea where they came from. They were just the many things that she had collected over the years, that now served no purpose but to collect dust on her dresser and nightstand.

Fitz had never been in her room before, they mostly spent their days at his house. But on the occasion that they did spend a day at Olivia's it was mostly spent in the living room. And since she didn't want the first time he saw her room, to be messy like it was, she spent about ten minutes sprucing up her room. She picked up her clothed from the floor and put them in the hamper. She tidied up her dresser and vanity, and put her shopping bags on the bench at her windowsill. It wasn't exactly a deep cleaning, but it did the trick.

And while she was at it, she changed out of father's shirt she was wearing. It was one of his old band shirts and it came to her mid-thigh and had a hole in the neckline. Instead she changed into a cotton white tank top and a pair of light blue silk pajama pants, which Alex insisted she buy. Alex had also insisted that she buy the silk nightgown, although it could hardly be called a gown since it stopped well above her knees.

She was in the middle of making some tea, when the doorbell rang. Knowing it had to be Fitz, she opened the door without checking. "Hi."

Fitz didn't answer her. And how could he answer her when his eyes were focused in on her unbound breast in her tight, white tank top. He could tell she didn't know how visible her breast were in her shirt, nor did she know he was staring at her breast.

"Fitz?"

"Tea." He said, pointing to the steaming mug in her hand. He had to say something, to distract himself. "Tea, that uh, will help you sleep. Chamomile." He was stuttering, Fitz Grant never stuttered.

"Oh, well we only have regular."

"That's great too."

"You wanna come in or do you wanna freeze on the porch all night?" Olivia took his hand, and led him up the stairs and to her room. And although Fitz had never been inside her room, it was just as he imagined it would be.

Her walls were an ivory color instead of white, although you could barely see the walls because they were covered by pictures. Framed pictures, some big some small, of nature shots, sunsets, flowers, the buildings in the city. Even pictures of complete strangers she'd seen in the park. Most of them were in black and white, and they were all beautiful. She had a refurbished wrought iron bed, painted in a teal color, the same color as her vanity. Olivia loved bright colors, teal being her favorite. Her nightstand and dresser were ivory with a bright, almost neon orange colored drawers that matched the color pillows on her bed. She had several shelves on her walls, some lined up with pictures of her family. Others lined up with books and mason jars filled with pencils, ink pens, buttons, safety pins and really anything else that was small enough to fit. Her room had a real rustic vibe, and well lived in. Fitz's was the complete opposite.

"You like it?" Olivia asked, sitting on her side of the bed.

"Yes." Fitz took off his sweatshirt and tossed it on the chair to Olivia's vanity. "It's very you." Fitz slid under the sheets next to Olivia and pulled her into him with her head resting on his chest. He inhaled the coconut scent of her shampoo. "You smells good. I like your hair like this." He pulled one of Olivia's springy curls.

"Well maybe I'll wear it like this more often." Olivia snuggled closer to Fitz, she was already getting sleepy. And it was no credit to the tea she had. As soon as Fitz wrapped her in his arms, and she inhaled his strong masculine scent, she became drowsy. She also felt safe and protected in his arms, like nothing and no one could get to her as long as she was wrapped in his arms. She didn't know if she was going to get a full nights rest without any nightmares. But she was already feeling better than she had before.

 **X**

 **Catch You Later…**


	12. Chapter Twelve: Are You Ready

**Chapter Twelve: Are You Ready?**

"Livvie." Fitz shook Olivia for the third time with no answer. "Olivia it' time to get up." It was the morning of their trip to Aspen, and Olivia had slept at Fitz place last night. They figured it would be easier than Fitz going by to pick up Olivia from her place then going to the airport. Olivia had spent most of the night doing some last minute bags checks and packing what she forgot. Then they watched movies, and just chilled for the rest of the night, before Fitz carried a sleeping Olivia to his bed. At first it was weird to have someone, not just Olivia, in his bed. But when she curled up against him in her sleep, he quickly relaxed.

Now it was almost seven in the morning, and Fitz was showered dressed and trying to wake Olivia up so she could shower and get dressed as well. They had an eight o'clock flight to Aspen. They were taking Fitz's private company plane again, because Fitz hated flying commercial.

"Olivia you're going to make us miss our flight."

"It's your plane Fitz, your name is literally on the side of the plane. I highly doubt that plane will take off without Fitzgerald Grant on it." Olivia grumbled into her pillow.

"Well look who's awake and snarky. I see you're not a morning person." He kissed the back of her head, before scooping her up in his arms.

"Fitz." Olivia whined with her face in his neck.

Fitz carried her to the bathroom, and stopped in front of the shower. After he put Olivia down on her feet, he reached in and turned on the water. "Shower." He commanded, before kissing her forehead once more and walking back out the bathroom. He didn't stay, because he knew Olivia was still shy around him. He had once walked in on her changing, and she almost sprang an ankle trying to hide.

Half an hour later, Olivia was coming down the steps showered and fully dressed. She wanted to be comfortable on the plane, but she also wanted to be warn enough for the New York weather and then for the weather when they arrived in Aspen. She decided on a simple pair of designer jeans Alex made her buy, although Olivia had to admit they look great on her. She put on a light blue cashmere sweater that her mother had given her, and her new pair of grey knee length boots. Since she was still half asleep even after her shower, which normally wakes her up, she didn't feel like doing her hair. So she just pulled it all up in a high messy ponytail. She wore her Pandora bracelet, her necklace and some a pair of diamond studs in her ear.

After she checked the living room and office for Fitz, Olivia went into the kitchen and found him sitting at the bar reading the newspaper while Ms. Betty cooked breakfast. Ms. Betty was Fitz other cook. Annie had started taking some courses at NYU so Ms. Betty was around more nowadays. Ms. Betty was an older woman, but not too much. Olivia thought she was in her late forties early fifties. She wore black pants and a button up shirt every day with her apron. Her hair was cut in a curly short afro, and she always smelled of bread or biscuits. Even if she hadn't made them that day, she just always seemed to smell like biscuits.

"Good morning everyone." Olivia said, before walking into the kitchen. She sat on the stool next to Fitz's and stole a grape from his fruit bowl.

"Good morning. Are we finally awake?"

Olivia shook her head. "Nope, but I'm getting there. I still don't see why we have to leave so early."

Fitz shrugged, "I like early flights."

Olivia rolled her eyes then thanked Ms. Betty, when she put her breakfast plate in front of her. It was blueberry and banana waffles with a honey drizzle with a side of Canadian bacon and sunny side up eggs. Olivia had discovered Ms. Betty blueberry and banana waffles were her favorite, after Ms. Betty made them the first time. Olivia didn't eat breakfast often, but she always ate Ms. Betty waffles. "So what do you have on the schedule for this weekend?"

"Well the day after we arrive, you know I have meetings on the first day, so I won't be around. But I feel bad for leaving you by yourself so I arranged for you to spend the day with my business partner's wife."

"You arranged a play date for me?" Olivia smirked.

"Yeah, I guess so. Jillian is nice you'll like her. She's the only normal one out of the group, she's not snarky and uppity like the others nor does she drink too much-"

"Like the others?" Olivia finished his sentence.

"Yes. Now she's a little loud, but you get use to it. Besides, she's the only one I trust with you. Those others will probably lead you off a cliff."

"They all sound so lovely, I can't wait to meet them." Olivia said sarcastically as she bit off a piece of her bacon.

"Well when we land in Aspen you can. I'm going to go make sure our stuff is packed and help Tom take the bags down to the car." Olivia stood up to help check the bags, but Fitz put his hand on her shoulder and made her sit back on her stool. "You finish eating and we'll leave right after."

Olivia rolled her eyes at his back as he walked away. "He thinks I don't eat enough." She said to Ms. Betty.

"You don't." Ms. Betty slid Olivia's plate back over to Olivia. "Eat."

 **X**

 **Aspen**

"So Jillian is going to meet you in the lobby downstairs around ten. She said she's taking you for brunch." Fitz was moving around the hotel room fixing his tie, while Olivia sat in the bed eating granola and yogurt. Still in her pajamas from last night. Fitz had woken up almost an hour earlier, his alarm clock waking the both of them.

"Then I want to take you to dinner tonight. By the way, did you bring a cocktail dress with you? You might need one tomorrow."

"Um, I'm not sure. What's a cocktail dress?"

Fitz only smiled as he took his wallet out of his pants pocket and took out his back American express card. "Tell Jillian you need a cocktail dress. She'll know where to take you." He put the card on the nightstand by Olivia's side of the bed.

"I don't need that Fitz."

"Use the card Olivia." _He can be so bossy at times._ "I'll see you tonight." Fitz leaned over on the bed and cupped Olivia face in his hands. He kissed her slowly but hungry, loving the sweet taste on her lips from her yogurt. "Have fun."

"Sure."

 **X**

"Oh my God."

"I know right, what did I tell you. I have no idea what they put in that sauce, but it is to die for." Jillian forked another piece of tuna into her mouth. Jillian was showing Olivia around Aspen, keeping her busy until tonight. It was a nice change for her as well, not doing the same things with the other gossipy wives.

"My sister is going to be so jealous she missed this." Olivia said, sipping her mimosa. She didn't normally drink this early in the morning, but Jillian had a bad influence on her just like Alex. In fact, Jillian reminded Olivia of Alex so much. That's probably why she clicked so quickly with Jillian.

"Okay lady, so we have a twelve o'clock back at the hotel spa. This is my one weekend away from my kids, and I need a massage to release all the tension they caused." Jillian said in her deep southern accent.

"How many kids do you have?" Olivia asked.

"Three little demons." Jillian quickly pulled a photo from somewhere, it was like magic. "CJ, Veronica and Bethany. Six, five and three. I love them to death, but boy am I glad they're spending the weekend with grandma." _Boy does she love to talk_ , Olivia was thinking to herself. Ever since she met Jillian, she swore her mouth hadn't closed once. Just another one of the many ways she reminded her of Alex.

"Anyway after that, we have to go shopping. I know this little boutique that you will absolutely die for. I plan of doing exactly what my husband thinks all women do all day anyway, and that is shop until I drop. He gave me his credit card, and I plan to max it out by time I'm done. To be honest, I may be a little pissy about something he did a week ago. I said I was over it but we both know I was lying."

"How long have you been married?"

"Six years. We had a shotgun wedding at my family home in the backyard. It was small but nice. But when Veronica turned one, Connor surprised me with another wedding. It was fabulous. How long have you and Fitz been together?"

Olivia almost missed Jillian's question, because she didn't take breaths between her sentences. "Uh not too long, almost three months." Jillian gave her a shocked look. "Why so surprising?"

"Oh nothing bad, it's just you've only been dating three months, and he's already taking you on trips? To be honest I was shocked when Fitz mentioned he was bringing you. And not only that but he called you his girlfriend. The Fitz I knew, didn't do girlfriends."

"Yeah, he mentioned that once." Olivia said uncomfortably. She didn't quite know how she felt about Fitz never having a relationships, only sex buddies. _Is that what he calls them?_

"Well you must be something special then. I haven't seen him this way since…" Jillian stopped herself.

"Since who?" Olivia asked, noticing the weird and uncomfortable look on Jillian's face.

"No one. It doesn't matter." Jillian said, she saw the look on Olivia's face and decided to change the subject. She didn't mean to make her uncomfortable or herself for that matter. She was glad she stopped herself from saying something that would surely get Fitz angry at her. There was nothing scarier than a truly pissed off Fitzgerald.

"So do you want to head off and get those massages now? They have this algae flotation wrap thing that leaves your skin feeling so silky soft. I always get one, when I'm planning something special for my husband. He can't keep his hands off my skin." That made Olivia laugh, and Jillian was pleased that she could make her smile again.

After they paid their check, they headed back to the hotel Fitz and Olivia were staying at. Jillian and her husband were staying at one of the neighboring hotels, because it had a sports bar. But Jillian liked the spa services at Olivia's hotel better.

They quickly changed, and first enjoyed a massaged by a man named Marco. He had the biggest softest hands she had ever felt. He was hard, but not too much to hurt her. He massaged the tension in her neck and shoulders, she had never felt so relaxed in all her life. After their massages, they got facials and manicures and pedicures. Jillian was making sure Olivia got the full treatment, although Olivia absolutely refused to go in the mud.

After their spa day, Jillian did as she had promised and they went shopping. Olivia had lost count of how many shops they had hit, and she was sure Jillian had succeeded in maxing out her husband's credit card.

"Okay now we need accessories." Jillian announced, as they were leaving yet another shop. Their purchases were being sent to their hotel, so they didn't have to carry their bags around with them.

"Accessories?"

"Of course honey." Jillian marched off towards the closest shop across the street. Olivia was thankful everything was in walking distance, because she was starting to regret the heels she was wearing.

"We have the clothes, now we obviously need shoes to go with them. Maybe a new purse or two and definitely some new jewelry."

"How mad are you at your husband?" Olivia chuckled, picking up her steps to keep up with Jillian's long strides. With Olivia's short legs she had to take two steps just to equal one of Jillian's. "What'd he do anyway?"

"Oh he let his assistant, now former assistant, feel him up in his office a week ago." Jillian spoke as if it was the most natural thing she could say. Olivia had to quickly correct her face, from the shock.

"I told him that hussy was no good when he hired her. But of course I'm a woman so what do I know about business, God that man infuriates me. Anyway, he came on one night in sweat and confessed to me. He said he wasn't going to sleep with her, but he admitted that he didn't immediately stop her either. Poor bastard had nervous hives for three weeks straight because I wasn't talking to him." Olivia didn't respond, she didn't even know what to say if she wanted to speak. But by the time they got to the next store, Jillian had forgotten all about it. She was back to her bubbly loud self as they shopped for shoes and purses. Olivia thought Alex was bad at shopping, but Jillian gave her a run for her money. By the time they were done, Olivia was glad to get a little nap in before Fitz came to get her for dinner.

 **X**

"So now I'm thinking about starting my own architect firm. I always said when I was younger, that I would be an architect if I didn't make it as an artist." Fitz straightened his tie for the third time in the mirror. For some reason, he just couldn't get it right how he wanted it.

"My meeting today was with my investors, I had to pitch them the idea. I already have a great start up plan, I have more than enough money to back my project. And I already researched some great locations for my office."

"Sounds great babe." Olivia called out from the bathroom. She was fully dressed, and was now putting the final touches to her hair. She was wearing an outfit she had bought with Jillian. It was a two piece skirt and shirt set. The top was a light grey, sleeveless top with rhinestone embellishments. And the skirt was cobalt blue color in the silkiest, softest material she had ever worn. She didn't wear any jewelry, because of the high neckline and the rhinestones in her shirt. All she wore was a pair of diamond studs and her hair was fixed in a simple ponytail with a curled end.

"How was your day with Jillian?" Fitz asked as Olivia opened the bathroom door. He turned around when he heard her heels clicking on the bathroom floor. He didn't hear a word she said, as all he could focus on was how beautiful she looked in that moment. This must've been a new outfit, because he hadn't seen it before.

"…And then we went shopping and I'm pretty sure Jillian bankrupted her husband and couldn't care less. She's actually pretty funny, and you were right she does talk a lot but I got use to it. And now I think I inherited her gift of talking nonstop without taking a breath. You need help with that?" Olivia walked over to him and retied his tie. Fitz put his hands on her waist, his fingers playing with the small amount of skin that was showing between her skirt and shirt. She smelled like citrus and it was intoxicating.

"You okay Fitz?"

"You look beautiful tonight."

"Why thank you." Olivia blushed. "Jillian practically forced me to buy it. She said it accentuated my curves."

"That is does Ms. Pope." Fitz rubbed his hands over her hips, loving the soft material of the skirt that hugged her hips.

"Yeah, but it cost a pretty penny and I kind of feel bad for buying it."

"That's what I gave you my card for Liv."

"I know, but it's just weird you know. I'm not use to this type of stuff. The private jets, the fancy dinners and someone just giving me their card to shop. All my clothes come from a department store or target, not some high-end boutique."

"I like to spoil you, what's so wrong with that?"

"I don't know."

"You still look beautiful." Olivia smiled as Fitz stroked her cheek. She felt him lifting her chin, until his lips came down on hers. His kiss still sent shivers down her spine, and tingles in her toes. She had, of course, been kissed before. But with Fitz it was like and art form that he had expertly mastered. The way his tongue swept in her mouth, the way he trapped her in his arms had her squirming for more. She could taste a mint on his tongue and fisted his suit jacket even tighter. She wasn't sure when they were going to finally give into each other, but she sure as hell hoped it was soon. She didn't think she could wait that much longer. Maybe even tonight was the night.

"Fitz you're going to ruin my makeup."

"Then let's get out of here, before we not leave this hotel room at all."

Olivia was half tempted to tell him to forget about dinner.

 **X**

"Can we go skiing tomorrow?"

"We can do anything you want." Fitz answered, sipping his red wine. They were at the restraint Fitz always made sure to visit when he was in Aspen. He loved their Risotto and their octopus. They had arrived at the restaurant almost half an hour ago, and were seated immediately in their reserved table for the night. It was a window seat with a beautiful view of the snow falling outside. The atmosphere in the restaurant had a romantic feel. The lighting was low, the table were light with candles, and a woman was singing softly on a small platform in the dining area. Fitz loved how Olivia's skin just glowed from the light of the candle.

"And sightseeing? I brought my camera and I want to get some great pictures for my scrapbook."

"You still have a scrapbook Livvie?"

"Yes." Olivia stuck her tongue out at him, and threw her last bite of bread.

"I'm really glad you came Livvie."

"I am too. To be honest, when you first asked me I was a little nervous."

"About?"

"Being alone with you in a hotel room, sharing a bed."

"We've shared a bed before Liv."

"It's different. And lately, I've been thinking about…"

"About what?" Fitz needed to hear her say it. But before she could their waiter came back with their food, effectively ruining the moment.

"Alright here we go." The waiter rolled the cart with the food next to the table. "We have the Porcini flan with Dungeness crab for the gentleman. And the roasted quail with brioche stuffing."

"Thank you Rico." Fitz said, and Olivia wasn't surprised that he knew the wait staff by name.

"Shall I top off your glasses?"

"Yes please." The waiter quickly filled both Fitz and Olivia's wine glasses and promptly left.

"This is so good." Olivia cut another piece of her quail and stuffed it in her mouth. "How'd you find this place?"

"I own it."

"What? This is your restaurant?"

"Well fifty percent of it. The place was going out of business and I partnered with the owner and helped him keep the doors open."

"Is this the only restaurant you own?"

"No. There's one more in New York, a bar and a pastry bar."

"Pastry bar?" Olivia smirked.

"Why the smirk?"

"I just can't picture you wearing an apron and making cupcakes."

Fitz laughed, "Well I don't do any of the baking, I just make a percentage of the money. It's kind of a hobby of mine, I like bringing these businesses back to life."

"Buying business is not a hobby Fitz." Olivia was baffled by how calm Fitz was about this. She liked to read in her spare time, sometimes go for a run. But Fitz liked to buy business? "What kind of rich man's hobby was that? Don't you have any normal hobbies?"

"I fly planes and helicopters in my spare time."

"Again, a rich man's hobbies. I use to collect pins and buttons, that's a normal person's hobby."

"I guess I'm not normal then."

"No you're not. But I like you anyway."

"Well thank you."

For the next half an hour Fitz and Olivia ate the rest of their food Olivia mostly off Fitz's plate instead of her own. They talked about any and everything, laughing and disturbing most of the people around them but neither of them cared. They were carefree and having a good time. The more they more the more time that went by and the more wine they had, they began to loosen up. They weren't drunk by a longshot, but they were comfortable. When they first started eating, they were sitting on opposite sides of their curved booth. Now they were shoulder to shoulder, hip to hip, and Fitz couldn't keep his hands off Olivia's neck. If she wasn't so high with lust, she would've been beyond embarrassed and told him to stop. She was always uncomfortable around other public display of affection, she could only imagine what the people around her were thinking.

Olivia was sitting with her right leg almost on top of Fitz's left. Her right hand was resting on his left thigh and her head on his shoulder. While his arm was draped across her shoulder. She smiled as she felt his fingertips playing with her shoulder.

Fitz scooped another piece of the tiramisu they were sharing onto a spoon. Olivia opened her mouth, her head still on his shoulder, and let him slide the spoon in. This night was turning out to be one of the best dates she'd ever had. And it had nothing to do with the fancy restaurant or the food or the wine. But everything to do with the company she had. She and Fitz had been sitting there talking about nothing and anything that just popped in their heads, but Olivia could do it all night long.

But as the night came closer to ending, Olivia's stomach turned even more knots. She was nervous about what was to come. And not in a bad way, but a good. She wanted Fitz to take her back to the hotel room, and make love to her for the first time. But she was also nervous. Does she tell him about her lack of experience? She wanted the night to be good for him as well, but she was scared to tell him. In the past, her virginity had been turn off. One boyfriend had even broken up with her because she wouldn't put out. And another because she was a virgin. She didn't want to have the same outcome with Fitz. She may not recover from that blow.

"Olivia." Fitz spoke in a husky deep voice.

"Yes?"

"Are you ready baby?" Olivia heard the double meaning in his voice. And she could see it in his eyes. The yearning need, he was practically pleading. She knew that Fitz had been holding back and had been fighting his need for her for months. She could tell he was tired of waiting, and she was tired as well.

"Yes."

 **X**

Olivia rubbed her sweaty palm on the side of her dress for the fifth time since they left the restaurant. She was nervous, understandably so. She was about to have sex for the first time. Something she swore, when she was a younger, that she would only do with a man she in love with. Was she in love with Fitz?

 _Am I? I know I feel something for him, something stronger than just like. But is it love? I care for him, but I don't know if I love him yet. And yet, this feels so right. He feels so right._

 _I have to tell him. If he figures it out in the middle of… I'll be mortified. I should tell him right? What If he stops? What if he laughs at me? I can't take the sting of another man laughing at my virginity. I don't think I would survive that from Fitz. I have to tell him. I'll tell him._

Fitz pulled Olivia by the hand out of the elevator and through the small lobby that led to their hotel door. Of course they were staying in the presidential suite, so their door was the only door on that level. Fitz unlocked the door, and held it opened while Olivia walked inside. She could feel his eyes on her as she walked across the room, placing her bag on the back of the couch, she sat down.

Fitz looked at her expectantly, wondering why she didn't go straight to the bedroom. He was all for some couch sex later on, but not on their first time.

"Something wrong?"

"I need to tell you something."

"You've changed your mind?" It was half a statement half question.

"No! ... No I just need to tell you something… before I go in there."

Fitz came to sit beside her on the couch. Olivia had to move away, to keep him from touching her. Ever since they left the restaurant, Fitz just couldn't keep his hands off of Olivia. She was practically sitting in his lap in the car, because he had pulled her so close.

 _I'm gonna say it. I'm just gonna come right out and say it._ "I'm a virgin!" Olivia slapped her face in her hands, embarrassed. She hadn't meant to shout it out to the entire hotel. She was just pumping herself up so much in her head, that she just blurted it out.

Fitz stroked his chin with his fingertips, something he always did whenever he was thinking. Olivia always loved his thinking face. He'd put his elbow up on his knee and put his chin in his hand. And if he wasn't sitting he'd just fold his arms and prop his elbow up on that. Olivia sometimes caught herself just starring at him while he worked, just to see that look of concentration on his ace. "Why didn't you tell me before?"

"Well it never really came up in conversation before. I don't make it a habit of telling everyone I meet. I mean we barely knew each other, and for months after we met we barely spoke to one another."

"How are you still a virgin. You're beautiful, smart, and smart and funny. How- how are you still a virgin?"

Olivia blushed, "Well I've had boyfriends in the past, but I- we never… nothing happened between us. I just didn't feel like it was the right time or person. You're not changing your mind about me are you?"

"Why would I change my mind?"

Olivia shrugged, "I don't know, why would any man? But it's happened before. And I kind of don't want it to happen again."

Fitz smirked, "Only _kind of_?" Fitz smiled when she blushed, he loved that he still made her blush. He kissed her forehead, and stood up.

"Where are you going?" Olivia had a secret little panic attack, thinking he was changing his mind.

"Stay here." Fitz commanded, before he walked out the suite.

Olivia sat rooted in her spot on the couch, just like he'd said. Olivia was learning just how demanding and commanding Fitz could be. And not just in his professional life, but in his personal as well. It was just his personality. He was a demanding person and he needed to be in control in every situation. And Olivia's personality wasn't as strong as Fitz's, so he was able to be that demanding person in their relationship.

Olivia sat in her seat for maybe a good ten minutes before Fitz returned. He came back in the room with two bouquets, one red and the other white roses. He also had a big brown paper bag in his arms. He walked in the room, only sending a wink Olivia's way before he walked right in the bedroom and closed the door behind him. Olivia was about to go in after him, but she stayed put in her seat on the couch.

Well he hadn't changed his mind about tonight, because he came back with roses and whatever else was in that bag. _What is he doing though?_

Just then, the bedroom door opened back up and Fitz walked out. He had taken off his suit jacket and shoes, and his tie was now loose. He caught Olivia off guard when he came over to the couch and swept her up bridal style.

"I know this is a little cheesy and probably lame, but this was the best I could do on such short notice."

"Do what?" Olivia asked, but Fitz didn't answer. Instead, he walked in her in the room and let her see for herself. Apparently Fitz had also bought some candles with those roses she saw. He had them spread around the rather expansive room. It was the only light provided, beside the low light from the bedside lamps. He had scattered some rose pedal on the bed and on the floor surrounding the bed. There was a bottle of champagne chilling in a bin of ice and two glasses.

"I've never done something like this before, I'm not a romantic man. And this was all I could find in the gift shop." Fitz put Olivia back on the floor. "So how'd I do?"

"It'll do-"

"Good." Leaning down, Fitz kisses Olivia in a hot demanding kiss. He didn't mean to cut her off, but he was tired of talking. His kiss is demanding, but also slow and deep. Fitz moves his hands to Olivia's back and slowly starts unbuttoning the buttons on the back of Olivia's shirt. He slid the soft material down Olivia's shoulders and let it drop carelessly to the floor. He moved to her skirt and quickly unzipped it. He had to tug just a little, to get the skirt down past her hips and thighs. Once he got her skirt down, he picked her back up and carried her to the bed. He lowered her down on the bed, taking her all in.

Fitz loved Olivia's body. She wasn't a stick like most of the women he had been with in the past. She was a real woman, with real woman curves and hips and breast. And damn did Fitz love her breast, He has always been a breast man.

Fitz stood back, gazing down at Olivia's partially naked body, as he undressed himself. Olivia was glad she let her sister and Chance take her shopping for underwear on their shopping spree. Because she would have been so embarrassed right now if she had on her penguin or any other animal printed underwear she had. But even though she wasn't embarrassed, didn't mean she was shy right now. This is the most unclothes Olivia has been in front of Fitz. He'd walked in on her changing and in the shower a few times. But she always quickly his herself form him. But now, now she was just lying there in front of him while he gazed down at her. She never been this naked in front of a man before, except a bathing suit at the pool.

She didn't know why she was so shy about her body. Alex never had this type of problem. She was a free spirit kind of person. She had no problem wearing the daring outfits, and the barely there bikinis. She had no problem flirting with guys, or even just talking to them. Olivia on the other hand didn't. She wasn't ashamed of her body, but she also had her issues with it at times. She loved her curves, but she also knew that curves weren't always that desirable on a woman. So now, she found herself covering herself with her hands and arms as Fitz continued to undress in front of her. She finally just slid under the covers.

When he was down to just his boxers he crawled onto the bed and underneath the covers. He hovers over her, kissing her sweetly. Olivia's tongue tentatively met his, she moaned into his mouth when he deepened the kiss. This kiss was a lot different than the others they'd shared. This kiss came along with a promise of something better to come.

Fitz moved his lips from Olivia's mouth and trailed kisses down her neck. Olivia had her hands over her breast, and even as Fitz's lips trailed further down she still didn't move them. Fitz had to physically move them out of his way. But as soon as he let her go, she tried to move them back over her breast.

Fitz gripped her wrist again and pulled them up above her head. "Keep them here or I'll tie them to this bed."

Olivia felt a tingle between her legs that she couldn't understand. Why was the prospect of being tied to a bed so thrilling to her? Needless to say, she didn't move her hands again, although it was a struggle. She felt Fitz unclip the front clasp of her bra and her cup her bare breast in his hands. She squirmed underneath him, when he took her nipple in between his teeth. She wanted to shove his head away, but also pull him closer.

"Fitz."

"Quiet." Fitz demanded, while still giving each of her breast some much needed attention. He snaked his right hand down Olivia's body. He played with the lace on her panties, before he slipped his hand inside. He was rewarded with a strangled groan and Olivia's soaking wet. He played with her folds for a moment, before sinking two fingers inside of her.

Olivia yelled out, her hands flying to his shoulders, just for something to hold. Fitz could feel her pulsating around his fingers. If this was the reaction he got from just his fingers, he could only imagine what he would get later on. Fitz got so turned on, that he skipped all the foreplay. He had to have her that moment.

Fitz leaned up on his knees pulling his boxers down past his knees. Olivia's eyes shifted towards Fitz's naked form. She bit her bottom lip, partly embarrassed and other part excited. This was the first time she'd seen Fitz completely naked. She'd seen his naked chest, and a few times in only his boxes. But now seeing him in all his naked glory, she couldn't keep her eyes off him.

She was caught off guard, when Fitz tore her underwear with both hands. Throwing the now ruined fabric carelessly across the room. Fitz gripped Olivia's thighs, spreading her legs further apart as he rest between her legs. He leaned over her, his elbows on either side of her head.

"You still want this?" Olivia nods her head yes. "I need you to speak."

"Yes."

Before she even got the word before Fitz slid inside her, filling her fully. Not giving her a moment to adjust, Fitz pumped into her with a slow steady pace. She feels his full body weight, when he shifts down on his elbows, trapping her on the bed. Her grip on his shoulders got tighter and her legs got tighter around his waist, as she slowly moved her hips with his. She could feel his chest hairs rubbing against her nipples with each of his thrust. His teeth biting into her shoulder and neck, she was sure she'd have bite marks maybe even some bruising in the morning. But she didn't care. How could she care when he was giving her so much pleasure in this moment. Pleasure that she had never had before. Pleasure that she would certainly never forget.

Olivia Pope could officially throw out her V card.

 **X**

 **Catch You Later…**


	13. Chapter Thirteen: Aspen Vacay

**Chapter Thirteen: Aspen Vacay**

Hours later, almost nine in the morning, Fitz found himself sitting in a chair on the side of the bed watching Olivia sleep. He had been watching her for about half an hour. After hours of love making last night he finally let her go to sleep around five. She fell asleep in his arms, though he couldn't find his sleep as easily. To be honest, he wanted to go another round. He had never been this aggressive before. Never had he wanted a woman as badly as he wanted Olivia. It was just something about her and her lack of experience that drew her to him. He wanted to be the one to teach her everything he knew. He wanted to be the only one who knew her as intimately as he'd gotten last night.

Fitz also knew how incredibly shy Olivia was. He saw how she kept trying to cover and hide herself from his last night. She only wanted to have sex under the covers and she had even asked him to cut off the lights. The candles in the room, providing the only light in the room. She kept her hands or arms covering her breast, and every time Fitz pulled them away she put them back on. He threatened several times to tie her hands to the bed if she didn't keep them away.

Her shyness was why he was taking advantage now. He saw a great deal of her last night but not fully. Not like now, uninterrupted. Fitz reached over, and pulled the sheet from Olivia's naked body. She was laying on her back, with her hips turned towards him. He couldn't believe how beautiful she was in that moment. She had a glow on her body, from the sun shining through the curtains. She had this little smirk on her face, as if she knew someone was watching her. Her hair was spread wildly across her pillow, and she just looked so… peaceful.

Fitz didn't want to disrupt her sleep, but he just couldn't help himself. He got up from his chair, and grabbed Olivia's ankles. She didn't wake when he pulled her legs apart, but she certainly woke up when she felt his tongue invading.

Olivia sat up with a start, only to find Fitz's face buried between her legs. Fitz pushed her back down on her back, kissing her lips.

"Good morning." Fitz smirked. "Don't move again." Fitz moved to go back to the task at hand, but Olivia gripped his hair tightly and pulled him back up to her face.

"What are you doing?" She asked, but Fitz didn't answer.

"Didn't I tell you not to move." Fitz abruptly got off the bed, and walked off to the closet. Olivia didn't understand why he had hung up his clothes when they were only going to be here for the weekend. She also didn't understand why he had gotten up so suddenly to rifle through his closet. Only then did she notice that she was uncovered, and pulled the thin sheet back over her body.

Fitz came back out the closet with one of his red ties in his hands. He calmly walked to Olivia's side of the bed. "Give me your wrist." He commanded.

"Why?" Olivia asked, although she knew what he was about to do with that tie.

"Give me your wrist." Fitz commanded again, and Olivia hesitantly held her wrist out to him. The sheet fell to her waist, and she had to resist the need to pull it back up. She couldn't even if she wanted to, because Fitz was currently binding her wrist together. He securely wrapped the tie around Olivia's wrist then pushed her back down on the bed, pulling her arms above her head as she fell. He tied the tie to a single horizontal wooden beam on the headboard.

Olivia pulled at the restraint but there was no use. Fitz had tied it tight enough to hold her still, but not to hurt her. She wouldn't be moving her arms anymore.

"Why do you hide form me?" Fitz asked, pulling the sheet back off her body. "Answer me."

"I don't know." Olivia shivered, as Fitz slowly ran his fingers across her stomach.

"I'm the last person you have to hide from."

Olivia closed her legs crossing them at her ankles, but Fitz was having none of that. He quickly pulled her legs back apart and crawled between them.

"Do I need to tie your legs down as well?" Olivia shook her head no. "Good." Fitz slid back down her squirming body, to resume his actions from earlier. He'd wanted to taste Olivia since the first day they met. And now that he was getting the chance, he wasn't going to let anything interrupt him. It was even better than he had imagined. It wasn't just her top half that smelled of citrus. Fitz didn't think he would ever get enough of this woman. And that was one scary thought.

 _So this is what this feels like_. Olivia thought to herself. She had previously thought this sort of act was nasty and unnatural. She didn't understand why a person would want to put their mouth down there. But that was only because she hadn't experienced it before. And now that she was on the receiving end of the pleasure, she was losing her mind. She didn't think things could get any better form last night, but this morning wake-up call was proving her wrong.

Olivia couldn't believe she had waited all these years, before giving in to a man. There was no doubt that Fitz was a skilled man, was it always this good? She had nothing to compare him to, so she assumed this was the norm.

"Fitz!" Olivia yelled out, her legs clamping shut on Fitz's head. She could feel her body stiffen and that familiar burn in her groin. She began grinding into Fitz's face, riding out her orgasms. Yelling out his name until the ride was over. Fitz didn't come back up, until her legs finally stilled from their shaking.

"Good morning Ms. Pope." Fitz grinned.

"Morning." Olivia spoke in a breathless tone. Fitz leaned down, a kissed her lips softly. He slipped his tongue past her lips, and Olivia moaned at the salty taste. His hand was traveling back south, when her phone started ringing on the nightstand.

"Fuck." Fitz growled into her neck, before snatching the phone off her nightstand. He looked at the picture that popped up on her screen. "It's your sister."

Olivia sighed. "She's probably worried. I haven't called her yet, told her I would call when we landed." Fitz quickly untied Olivia, and she answered her phone just before it stopped ringing. "Hello?"

"Olivia?! What the hell? I thought I told you to call me when you landed. I was worried sick."

"Well you couldn't have been that worried, if it took you a day to call me."

"Well I figured Fitz would've had you tied to a bed by now. I didn't want to interrupt." _Too late._ "So what are you guys doing?"

"Um…" Olivia stuttered, she spotted Fitz in the other room on the hotel phone. She figured he was ordering their breakfast. "Breakfast. Fitz is getting breakfast."

"Okay, so what's you do yesterday? Did you go sightseeing? I hope you took pictures for me."

"Fitz had to work yesterday, so I spent the day with one of his friend's wives. She's nice, you'd like her. She reminds me a lot of you. Uh, then Fitz took me to dinner, it was nice and we came back to the hotel."

"Why are you talking so weird?"

"I'm not."

"You are. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"You're lying, your voice just got two octaves higher. I know when you're lying Olivia." It was quiet on the phone for a moment, before Olivia heard Alex gasp. "No my God! You and Fitz had sex didn't you?"

"Alex." Olivia quickly glanced over to Fitz who was busy taking their food out of the trays and putting it on the dining table in the other room.

"You totally did. I can't believe you didn't call me."

"Why would I call you Alex, it's not front page news."

"Uh you finally got your cherry popped. That _is_ front page news."

"I'm hanging up on you now."

"No no wait, at least tell me how it was."

Olivia blushed, thinking about last night. "It was amazing. I mean I don't have anything to compare him to, but I don't think there's anything better than him."

"I told you Fitz was gonna wax that ass the moment he got you in Aspen. You probably can't even walk straight."

"I'm walking just fine thank you."

"Whatever. So when did he finally let you up for some air? I'm only asking because you sound tired."

"I am tired. He didn't let me go to sleep until almost five in the morning. Every time we finished, he'd just keep saying 'again'. I only had cat naps in between, because he kept waking me up."

"So what are you complaining about?"

Olivia smiled, "I'm not."

"Livvie breakfast is here. Come eat." Fitz walked back to the bedroom door, leaning against the doorframe in nothing but his boxers.

"Ooh someone is quite demanding." Alex teased, overhearing Fitz over the phone. "I bet he's like that between the sheets isn't he?"

"Goodbye Lex." Olivia hung up the phone, and tossed it on the bed. She kept the sheet wrapped around her as she reached down and picked up Fitz's shirt from the floor. Fitz was still leaning on the doorframe watching her, so she kept the sheet around her even as she buttoned the shirt. Once she was finished, she went with Fitz to the dining room and had breakfast. After breakfast they both showered, separately, and got dressed to go exploring and skiing.

 **X**

Olivia had thought that when she and Fitz finally had sex for the first time, that the next morning would be completely awkward. At least for her that is. And yet, here they were being as normal as possible. She didn't exactly know what she was expecting, because really nothing had changed. They were still the same people, so why would things be weird between them now?

Olivia was thinking of one reason why things should be going wrong, instead of all the reason why they were right. She just needed to get out of her own head for a while, and enjoy this beautiful day.

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this." Olivia said for the third time.

"Talked you into it? Liv this was your idea, you wanted to learn how to ski."

"Yeah, ski not snowboard." Olivia gripped Fitz shoulder to catch her balance on the board. They were on the mountain, on the smaller kiddie slopes so Olivia could learn how to snowboard. And also because Olivia refused to go on the big ones.

"It's basically the same thing."

"No it isn't. When you ski, you get those stick things. You don't have anything when you snowboard, what am I supposed to hold onto?"

"That's what I'm for." Fitz winked at her, and tightened his hands on her waist. He had been trying to teach Olivia how to snowboard for what felt like the past hour but Olivia refused to let go of Fitz's shoulders, too afraid she'd fall. He had hired a teacher, but Fitz didn't like the way the man had his hands on Olivia's waist. So he quickly dismissed the man and took over his job.

"Now how about we try with you by yourself."

"No! What if I fly off a cliff?"

Fitz laughed, "Baby this is the kiddie slopes, there are no cliffs for you to _fly_ off of."

"Well what if I fall again?"

"I'll catch you."

"What if you don't catch me in time?"

"Then I'll try not to laugh too hard." Fitz smirked, he could see Olivia hiding hers as well. He quickly moved out the way, when Olivia swung out at him.

"Jerk."

Fitz laughed again. "I'm kidding. Come on, lean forward." Olivia hesitated for a moment, then slightly leaned forward. She wobbled a little when she started sliding slowly down the small hill. She got excited once she picked up a little speed.

"Fitz I'm doing it! I'm doing it!"

"Slow down!" Fitz yelled, when she started to run after her once she started picking up too much speed. "Stop!" Fitz yelled after her, but it was one second too late, and Olivia face plated in the snow. "Shit." Fitz whispered to himself, as he jogged over to where Olivia laid in the snow.

"You okay?" Fitz sat down in the snow beside her, and put her head in his lap. He had to stifle his laughter, as he wiped the snow from her goggles and face.

"You said you catch me."

"I'm sorry, but I didn't expect you to turn into the sonic dasher and race down the hill." Fitz laughed, not holding it back anymore.

"You also said you wouldn't laugh at me." Olivia punched Fitz in the arm between her words. "It's not funny."

"I'm sorry." He kissed her chastely on the lips, he hadn't forgotten they were surrounded by kids and families. "Come on, you wanna try again."

"No way, I'm throwing in the towel for now. I've done a face plant and my booty is cold. I want some hot chocolate and Milano cookies."

"Yes ma'am."

 **X**

"Fitz stop… No stop it." Olivia couldn't help her laughter, as she pried Fitz's hands off her thigh. They were sitting in a small bakery, drinking hot chocolate and cookies. Well Liv was _trying_ to drink and eat. But Fitz had completely set his aside. They were sitting in a booth, with Olivia almost sitting in Fitz's lap. Fitz just couldn't seem to keep his hands off of Olivia. He had pulled her close as soon as they sat down, but when he got a whiff of her perfume, it sent him into overdrive. She just did something to him that no woman had done before. She was intoxicating and irresistible, and she wasn't even trying to be.

"No one's looking." Fitz spoke with his face still buried in Olivia's neck giving her sweet kisses and love bites. Olivia was glad she was wearing pants, otherwise it would've been a lot harder to keep Fitz's hands to himself. She was wearing beige pants, a cream sweater and brown high heeled boots. Fitz was dressed similarly in black pants and a white sweater.

"I beg to differ. That old woman over there has been giving us a dirty look since we sat down." Olivia cut her eye over to the woman, and the old woman gave Olivia another dirty look before looking back to the book she was reading.

Fitz brought his head up, to see the old woman himself. "She's probably just jealous. Can you imagine how long it's been since someone's tapped that as-"

"Fitz!" Olivia covered her hand over Fitz's laughing mouth. This was the Fitz she knew and loved. He wasn't the tough, hard-ass business man around her. When he was with her he was carefree, he joked around and laughed. Fitz was really a silly man, but he never really let anyone see that side off him.

"Shut up! What if she can hear us?"

"Liv I can see her hearing aids from over here, I don't think she can. And with those thick bifocals on her table, she probably can't see us either." Olivia burst out laughing angering some of the people around them. She whispered a quick apology, before burying her face in Fitz's chest. It felt good to laugh. This place was like magic, she hadn't felt this good in years. Maybe that's because she'd never been on an actual vacation before. In the past a vacation to her meant staying in the house painting or sketching. Followed by binge watching TV shows and eating Oreos. This was an actual vacation. Sightseeing, lounging by the pool, spa treatments, eating amazing food, and spending all your time with someone you truly care about. This was a vacation, she just wished it would last longer.

Fitz lifted Olivia's head, with a finger under her chin. He was glad to see her smiling and laughing. That was his only goal when he brought her out here. He wanted her to forget about what happened back in New York, and go back to being her funny, carefree self. And looking at her now, he'd say he accomplished his goal.

Fitz tilted her chin up and kissed her lightly on the lips. He didn't mean for it to be much, but he felt Olivia's hand on the back of his head and she deepened the kiss. Normally he wasn't one for public displays of affection, nor was Olivia, but in that moment neither of them cared about who was watching them.

"PDA, what has gotten into you missy. You use to blush whenever someone pecked lips on the street."

"Oh and you're one to talk, you get annoyed when a couple walks arm and arm on the street."

"Yeah yeah." Fitz kissed her again.

"Olivia!"

Fitz and Olivia broke apart, to see Jillian waving at them from the bakery door. Olivia shook her head at her new friend. Jillian was an eccentric person, and her outfits spoke that loud a clear. But somehow, it worked, it wasn't tacky.

"Hey Jillian." Olivia and Fitz stood up, when they reached their table. Jillian was with a man, who Olivia assumed was her husband.

"Hi doll." Jillian hugged Olivia, kissing both of her cheeks. "Fancy seeing you two here. Nice to see you Fitz."

"You as well. Clayton." Fitz shook his hand.

"Clayton McDowell, Jillian's husband." Clayton introduced himself to Olivia, since it was clear Jillian wasn't going to. He knew he was still in the doghouse.

"Olivia."

"I know who you are Ms. Pope. I got an earful from Fitz here, and what he didn't tell me Jill did. You have quite the impact on people."

"Well I don't know about that."

"Have you been enjoying your vacation?"

"Yes I have, thank you. It's very beautiful here."

"I know, I love winters in Aspen." Jillian said. "Well we didn't want to keep you long, I just wanted to say hi since I missed you guys this morning."

"We didn't make it." Fitz said.

"Will you be at the dinner tonight then?"

Olivia looked to Fitz for an answer, because she honestly didn't know what he had planned for them. Fitz nodded his head.

"I guess so." Olivia answered.

"Great, I'll introduce you to all the girls then. But forewarning, stay away from the hag with the fake blonde wig. Alright chow honey." Jillian walked away, without Clayton. Olivia kind of felt bad for him, as he jut sighed and shook his head. Following after his wife with his tail between his legs.

"Poor guy." Olivia said, after they had walked off.

"He brought it on himself." Fitz gathered their coats, and tossed some cash on the table. "Let's get out of here."

 **X**

A few hours later, Olivia sat on the hotel room balcony. It was cold outside, so she had on her big grey sweater that fit her like a dress. A pair of black long johns, fuzzy socks and a toboggan. She had a blanket wrapped around her shoulders and legs. It was chilly outside but it was so beautiful, that Olivia just wanted to sit out on the balcony. She was drinking hot tea, and eating mint Milano cookies. Since the cookies at the bakery weren't Milano, Fitz found her some in the hotel gift shop.

She sat in one of the cushioned chairs sketching in her notepad. She didn't know what she was going to sketch when she first came outside. But when she came outside, she started sketching the landscape and view she saw from her window. She sketched all the mountains in the background and all the buildings she could see. She hadn't really paid attention to all the intricate detailing before now, it was immaculate. The entire town was gorgeous. Everything was beautiful, the people were nice, and there was something new for Olivia to try every day. She loved it here and was regretting going back home to her structured and predictable life.

Here, she had adventure. But back home she lived on a schedule. Here she and Fitz could go out freely without having to worry about their date night being in the paper the next morning. They were in a bubble here their little Aspen bubble. And once they left, that bubble would surely pop. She was ready to return to her life yet.

Olivia heard the door opening, and knew it was Fitz. He had went down to the gym for a while, before they had to leave. And since Olivia hated working out, she chose to sit this one out.

"Livvie?"

"On the balcony." Olivia shouted back. She could hear his footsteps, before he walked out on the balcony.

"What the hell are you doing out here? It's freezing."

Olivia shrugged. "It's not that bad."

"I'm shocked you're out here anyway."

"I had to scoot the chair back to the doors. As long as I can't see over the edge I'm fine."

"What are you sketching?" Fitz asked, as he sat down beside her in the chair. Olivia opened up the blanket and he scooted closer to her.

"Just the view." Olivia showed him her sketch pad. "I didn't realize how much detailing some of these buildings had." Oliva put her pencil and pan down, and snuggle deep in Fitz arms. "I love it here. I'm not ready to go home."

"I love it here too. It seems different now that I'm here with you." Fitz kissed the top of her head. "I'll have to bring you back sometime."

Olivia frowned. "You'll also have to shower babe, you stink."

"What, you don't like the man funk?"

"Man funk? You smell like you were rolling around in an onion field all day."

Fitz laughed. "Ouch Ms. Pope, you wound me." Fitz looked at his watch. "But you know we do need to start showering and getting ready. The dinner starts in a little over an hour."

"All I have to do is get dressed. I showered while you were in at the gym."

Fitz knew that was less about her saving time, and more about her trying to avoid showering while he was around. She knew his well already, because they both knew that he would have joined her in the shower.

"Okay. I'm gonna go shower then."

 **X**

Back in New York, Alex was sitting on her couch trying to watch a movie. But all she could think about was why Patrick had to walk out of the room to answer his phone. He always answered business calls in front of her, so what personal business was he talking about that he had to take in another room. It wasn't anything serious, because she could hear him laughing in the kitchen. It was bothering her, because he has been acting strange for weeks. He was short tempered with her, always looking for reasons to argue. He was spending less time with her, he got angry when she spent times with her friends or anyone for that matter.

Patrick came back in the living room, and plopped back on the couch. He put his phone back in the briefcase that was beside the couch.

"Who was on the phone?" Alex asked, looking straight ahead to the TV.

"Work."

"Work huh? Why were you laughing so hard if it was a work call?"

"What am I not allowed to laugh now either?"

"Who was on the phone Patrick?" This time Alex looked at him. She needed to see his face when he answered.

"I told you it was work."

"Then why did you have to answer it in the kitchen? You've answered work calls in front of me before. And why were you whispering."

"I wasn't whispering. I was in the fucking kitchen, it's not gonna sound like I was right next to you talking."

Alex stared at him, she knew he was lying but she didn't know why.

"You know what I have to go piss. Am I allowed to go by myself, or do you need to stand by the door and listen?" Alex rolled her eyes and Patrick walked down the hall to the downstairs bathroom. Alex knew she wasn't crazy, she wasn't stupid and mama didn't raise a fool. Something was going on with him, she wasn't just making this up in her head. She could hear Olivia now, telling her this was all in her head. That she was just looking for reasons bail. And in the past, she was right, but not this time.

Alex was still thinking, when she heard Patrick's phone ringing in his briefcase. Without any hesitation, she scrambled to the other end of the couch. She snatched the bag off the floor and fished out his phone. She was confused, because the screen was blank and yet a phone was still ringing. She knew it wasn't her phone, because her phone didn't have the generic ringtone. She dug some more through the bag, and found a second phone. The ringing had stopped, but the phone was still lit up. _Chrissy_ was the name that lit up on the screen. There was no picture, just the name _Chrissy_.

"Who the fuck is Chrissy?" Olivia said to herself. She tried to swipe the phone open, but she needed a password. "And why does he need two phones anyway?" She needed to get in this phone. She happened to know the password to his other phone. She needed to use it one day, and he gave her the password no problem. She didn't think he would be dumb enough to give her the password to this phone so easily. But she did hope he was dumb enough to use the same password.

She typed in the password for his other phone, 47268.

"Dumbass."

Turns out he was that dumb. The phone unlocked to the home screen. She went to his call log, and found the last missed call. She didn't recognize the number, and didn't think twice when she pushed on the number. She knew she was completely invading his privacy, but she didn't give a fuck.

The phone rang only twice, before someone answered.

"Hey baby." A woman answered the phone, and that was all Alex needed to hear. She'd found what she was looking for, no matter how much she wished she was wrong. Alex wanted to hang up the phone, but she couldn't bring herself to push the button.

"Patty?"

Alex hung up the phone then. _Patty?_ That was her name for him, now he had some skank calling him Patty. She couldn't believe he would do this to her. Yes, they had only been dating for a short time, but she actually thought they had something. She gave up all her old ways for him, she even gave up a friend for him. And this is how he repays her.

Alex clicked off the call log, and opened up the text messages. All the text messages were from a woman and not all from the same woman. At least three from what Alex could tell. _Chrissy, Casandra, Amber._ Was he sleeping with all these women or just the mysterious Chrissy?

She clicked on the first message. _I had a great time last night too, though I don't think my neighbors did. I can't wait to see you tomorrow either. I want you to make me scream again. ;)_

Alex felt a tear fall down her cheek. She couldn't believe she was crying. She hadn't cried over a boy since junior year of high school. Alex angrily wiped the tear from her eye, she didn't cry over men and she wasn't going to start now.

She hastily got up from the couch and marched down the hall. She burst through the bathroom door startling Patrick, who was sitting on the toilet.

"I knew it."

Patrick quickly hoped up and zipped his pants. "What the fuck Lex?!"

"I fucking knew it you asshole!"

"What the hell is your problem?!"

"You're my fucking problem!" Alex threw her phone at Patrick, hitting him under his left eye. "That's my problem."

"What the fuck!" Patrick held his eye, the phone had cut it, and a little blood was flowing from the cut. As he held his eye, he picked up the phone from the floor, and immediately knew which one it was because of the case. "Why do you have this?"

"Oh no motherfucker I'm asking the questions and I have a few. Like who is Casandra? Hmm? Who's Amber? Or who's Chrissy, the bitch that just called you?"

"Why are you snooping through me phone?"

Alex gave him an _'are you serious?'_ look. She shook her head and laugh. "You know I had my suspicions. For weeks now you've been acting strange. But I told myself it was nothing, I forced myself to believe that. Every time you had to work late, after telling me you'd be home early. Why all of a sudden you're being extra secretive, why you're always trying to pick a fight with me. And that night you came late to my show smelling like perfume. I knew it then. But I let it go like an idiot."

"Lex I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't lie to me Patrick." Alex shook her head. " _I had a great time last night too, though I don't think my neighbors did. Can't wait to see you tomorrow. I want you to make me scream again._ Sideways happy face." Alex smiled. "Don't lie."

"Lex she's just a friend. We went out and had drinks, that's it."

"Do you honestly think I'm that stupid?"

"It's the truth Lex."

" _I want you to make me scream again._ You expect me to believe that's about some fucking drinks?!" Alex threw the closet thing she could grab at him. It happened to be the soap dispenser off the sink. But Patrick was alert this time, ducked.

"What the fuck?!"

"I need you to leave my house."

"Lex-"

"You know I really tried with you. You got way more than the rest got. I changed everything for you, let people go for you and this is the thanks I get."

"Oh what like your little girlfriend?"

"Excuse me?"

"That thick little white girl from the club. She's always at your shows, sitting front row. She always just happens to be at the same clubs we go to. And don't think I don't notice when you're always texting and talking to her on the phone."

"Quinn and I are just friends."

"Oh right, and you and the red head are friends too I guess."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"That waitress from the restaurant, you were flirting with her. You took her number right in front of me!"

"That was for the band! I was not flirting."

"Right. What are you one of those confused bitches? Huh? You don't know whether you want dick or pussy."

"You're an asshole." Alex felt the tears stinging the back of her eyes, but she refused to shed another tear over Patrick. "I don't have to explain my sexuality to you."

"The fuck you don't! I'm your boyfriend, everything about you is my business. Were you fucking her while you were with me?"

"Don't you dare try to flip this around on me! I'm not the one in the wrong here you are." Alex jabbed her finger in Patrick's chest.

"Were you fucking her yes or no?!"

"Quinn and I were together before I even met you! And I broke up with her after we started dating."

"And there it is. Ladies and gentlemen the mask has come off!"

"You know what, I don't have to explain myself to you. And maybe this is just karma and I probably deserve it, but I won't put up with it anymore. You've put me through entirely too much in the short time I've known you. The fact of the matter is, that you've been fucking around on me with at least three other women and I want you gone."

"We had drinks at a fucking night club! How does that equate to cheating in your delusional mind?!"

" _I hope we don't disrupt my neighbors again_!"

"Alex you're not listening to me-"

"You had drinks, yeah I heard that lie too. The first lie being that you to me you were working last night."

"Okay, so I lied about that. But we had drinks, that's it."

" _I want you to make me scream again._ " Alex quoted the text again. "If you expect me to believe that was just about some damn drinks than you're a lot dumber than I thought."

"Alex you're acting crazy."

"I need you to leave my house before I lose my shit and show you what crazy really is."

Patrick held up his hands in surrender, "I'm going. But this isn't over Alex I mean it." Patrick quickly got his stuff from the living room, and walked out the front door.

Alex slowly made her way back to the living room with a heavy heart, but she refused to shed another tear over a man. Pongo hoped up on the couch and into her lap. Alex laughed no matter how big she got, she was still determined to be a lap dog.

"Pongo honey don't ever fall in love with a boy okay? They're all idiots and losers."

 **X**

Olivia pulled Fitz's hand back up to the small of her back, instead of its previous spot on her ass. But Fitz just slid his hand right back to its resting place on Olivia's behind. He just couldn't help himself. They were on the dance floor at some fancy dinner. Olivia had her arms draped around his neck and Fitz had his around her waist, but he couldn't keep his hands on the small of her back. The dress she had on was making it impossible to keep his hands off her body. It was long sleeve, white and skin tight. The dress came down past her ankles, and would have conservative had it not fit her like a second skin and the cut out in the back. She had her hair up in a low rolled knot.It was just a bun at the base of her neck, with the rest of her hair rolled to the side and into the bun. She'd seen it in a magazine once, thought it was pretty and decided to try it out. She was wearing red two strap heels, silver stud earrings and bold red lipstick.

"Fitz behave."

"If you wanted me to behave tonight, then you shouldn't have worn this dress."

"Or you could just stop being a horny old man."

Fitz tightened his arms around her waist. "Old man never. Horny? With you always."

 _Oh lord, what in the world got unleashed in this man?_ Olivia thought to herself, as she felt Fitz's face fall into her neck. He had been non-stop ever since they first made love. She hope this meant that is was just as good for him as it had been for her. Since Olivia was a virgin, she obviously didn't have any practice under her belt. Fitz had been with plenty of women before her and she knew she didn't compare to them, but she hoped she satisfied him. And by the way he had been acting since then, she should have the answer to her question, but she was still insecure.

"Olivia!"

"Goddamn that woman." Fitz growled into Olivia's neck. This was the second time today that Jillian had interrupted Fitz and Olivia.

"Fitz." Olivia scolded him, before turning around in his arms to greet Jillian. "Jill, hi." They gave each other a quick hug.

"Why every time I run into you two you're always in some kind of PDA?"

"Because you have the worst timing in the world." Fitz said in a joking tone, but Olivia knew he meant it.

"Or maybe you're just whipped Fitz." Jillian teased back, "And I can certainly understand why, you look great Liv."

"Thank you so do you." Jillian was once again the loudest one in the room. But not because of her mouth, because of her dress. Her dress was all sleeveless, black and covered in diamonds. Olivia wondered if they were real. Jillian sparkled and shimmered in every direction, no one could miss her. It was loud, but somehow it worked on her. She looked great.

"Fitz I'm stealing her for a while. Clayton's been looking for you." Jill took Olivia's hand, while pointing with the other to her husband. She was glad he had changed his company from groups of women to a group of men. It wasn't helping his case that every time she looked over to him, he was standing with a group of beautiful women.

Fitz reluctantly let go of Olivia's waist, and watched as Jillian pulled her away towards a group of women.

"Ladies. Everyone this is Olivia, Fitz's girlfriend. Liv this is Dina, Arlo's wife. Tracy, Max's wife. And Laurel, she and Gary are engaged."

"They've been engaged two years, we aren't holding our breath over here." Tracy said, sipping whatever was in her glass.

Laurel rolled her eyes, "There is nothing wrong with a long engagement Tracy. Maybe if you and Max had waited more than two months of dating before you got married, then perhaps you wouldn't be on the drink of divorce now."

"Screw you." Tracy hissed, before stomping off towards the other side of the room.

"Nice meeting you." Laurel downed the rest of her drink, before she too walked away.

Jillian rolled her eyes at the two women. "Don't mind those two their always drama filled. Tracy more so than Laurel. But I really just wanted you Adina."

Olivia turned to the tall, brown haired beauty standing beside her. _Was everyone here gorgeous?_ "Nice to meet you."

"You as well." Dina spoke in a soft polished voice. "Jillian's told me a lot about you. I wanted to meet you for myself though. Meet the woman who caught the big Grant fish."

"Well he sort of caught me."

"Is this your first time in Aspen?"

"Yeah first time."

"Are you enjoying it?"

"I'm having a blast. This is my first real vacation and the second time I've been out of the state of New York. So I'm enjoying it."

"Have you been skiing yet? The slopes are beautiful this year. Arlo and I went just yesterday on a black diamond run, it was simply beautiful."

"Fitz tried to teach me, but it didn't work out too well."

"Well how long are you staying for? I know Jillian's only here for the weekend festivities, but Arlo and I decided to make a mini vacation out of a work weekend."

"I wish we were staying longer, but we're leaving in the morning."

"Oh what a shame. Maybe we'll get to talk later on, but right now I have to go mother my husband, who apparently doesn't know when to stop drinking." Just then Olivia turned at a boisterous laughter that rang through the room. Olivia couldn't help but laugh at the annoyed but bemused look on Dina's face. She watched as Dina walked over to her husband. She took his glass out of his hand, and replaced it with her glass of water. She kissed Arlo's cheek, and engaged to other men in a conversation.

"Come on, let's go get a drink."

Olivia allowed Jillian to pull her towards the bar. She caught glimpse of a woman staring at her on her way. It was the same woman who turned her nose up at Olivia, when she and Fitz first walked into the building. Olivia had no idea who the woman was or what her problem was, but she didn't appreciate the attitude.

"Who is that?"

"Who?" Jillian turned with her glass of champagne and handed Olivia hers.

"The woman over there with that group of men. In the pink dress. I have no idea who she is, yet she's been giving me this attitude since I walked through the door."

"Oh that's Chasity." Jillian rolled her eyes. Shaking her head at Chasity's dress or lack thereof. Chasity's dress was spaghetti strap with a plunging hem line, almost down to her stomach, exposing her breast. And as if that wasn't enough, she had a high split right in the middle of her dress. One wrong move, and everyone was getting an eyeful.

"The gold digger is what we all call her. She's bounced around more men around here than a prostitute at a brothel. Her latest husband is Bradford Henley, he's over twice her age and a millionaire."

"How old is he?"

"He'll be seventy-two this year, although he doesn't look like the average seventy-two year old. He keeps himself in shape." Olivia looked back over to the woman, and to the man she had her arm lopped around. Jillian was right, Braford did look good for a man in his seventies. He was giving off a Morgan Freeman vibe, but with more grey and wrinkles.

"She'll date anyone with a deep enough pocket to keep her in diamonds and mansions. Rumor has it that she had her sight set on Fitz after her last breakup. Which is probably why she's been giving you the cold shoulder all night. But trust me honey, she is not Fitz's type."

 _What is Fitz's type?_ Olivia thought to herself.

"Excuse me hon, I'm gonna shoot off the ladies room for a moment. Be right back."

"Okay." Olivia turned back towards the bar, so she wouldn't have to watch Chasity stare at her anymore.

Olivia was having fun tonight, despite a few moments, she was really having fun. When she was getting ready earlier, she was a little bit nervous about meeting Fitz's friends and business partners. She was also nervous about how she was going to act around all these rich highfalutin people. She was thankful that not all were that way, but a god majority of them were. And Olivia was worried about fitting in. This wasn't what she was use to, and she was nervous about making a fool of herself. But after being at the party for a while, and meeting some new people, Olivia began to relax and have fun. Fitz being by her side the entire night helped a lot. He was being extra clingy and Olivia had no problem with it. For now at least.

Olivia jumped slightly, when she felt a cold hand on her bare back. She smiled thinking it was Fitz, but her smile quickly fell when the person spoke.

"Hello gorgeous." It wasn't Fitz. But someone in an all black Armani suit with slicked back hair. And awful, gaudy, gold watch and ring on his pinky finger. He smelled expensive and the scent was too strong for Olivia.

Olivia took a step back from the man. One, to get away from his strong cologne. And two, because he was standing entirely too close in her personal space. His hand fell from her back as she backed away.

"Hello." Olivia said politely.

"Richard Lawson. And who might you be?"

"Olivia." No need for a last name.

"Olivia. That's a beautiful name. You know, I told myself that there was no way I was leaving this dinner without getting a dance from the most beautiful woman here."

"Oh, thank you, but no thank you. I don't really feel like dancing." _Especially not with you._

"Fair enough. How about a drink then."

"I'm fine with my champagne."

"Oh come on, champagne is boring. I'll have the bartender whip you up something to party with." Richard signaled to the bartender. "You ever had sex on the beach?" Richard winked at Olivia.

 _Is he serious?_ Olivia stopped herself from rolling her eyes.

"One sex on the beach please and another bourbon."

"I'm fine with my champagne really. And I think I should get going." Olivia started to walk off but Richard grabbed her arm, stopping her.

"What's the big hurry? It's not like you came here with someone."

"Actually I did."

"Oh really and who might that be?"

"My jealous and short tempered boyfriend. Let go of my arm." Olivia looked around for Fitz, but he wasn't with the group of men he was talking to earlier. She couldn't find him.

Richard laughed, and let go of Olivia's arm. "You know you uppity, rich bitches anger me so. I was just trying to be nice and buy you a fucking drink and you wanna be an asshole."

"Is there a problem here?" Olivia breathed a sigh of relief, when she felt Fitz's arm wrap around her waist. Fitz had come back from the bathroom, looking for Olivia. He hadn't seen Richard grab Olivia's arm otherwise he wouldn't be so calm right now. But he did catch the look of uncertainty on Olivia's face.

Olivia looped her arm around his waist and put her head on his chest.

"You okay Liv?" Fitz spoke, but he was looking Richard dead in the eye. Olivia nodded her head yes. "Is there a problem Richard."

Richard put his hands up, with a cocky smile. If Olivia hadn't been clinging to him right now, Fitz would've slapped that grin right off his face. "No problem at all." Richard grabbed his bourbon off the bar, and walked away.

"You sure you're okay?"

"Yeah. He's just a jerk, and a horrible flirt."

"He was flirting with you?"

"Fitz." Olivia sighed and Fitz decided to let it go this once. "Is it time to eat yet? I'm kind of starving and I don't recognize anything on those little hors d'oeuvre platters."

Fitz chuckled, and kissed Olivia's forehead. "Come on, let's get you fed." Fitz walked Olivia over to the tables, where a few other people had started to sit for dinner. Olivia was glad Jill was at their table. Jillian was a great distraction. She helped Olivia enjoy the rest of the night and forget all about the past five minutes.

 **X**

"Oh my god." Olivia groaned. She hoped in the hotel door, with one shoe on her right foot and the other in her hand. She limped to the couch, and plopped down. "I remember now why I don't wear heels. Because they're a pain in the butt. My feet are killing me." Olivia took off her other shoe, and began rubbing her feet.

"Come on." Fitz scooped her up off the couch, and carried her towards their bedroom. "I'll run a bath."

 _Run a bath? Does that mean for me or us?_ Olivia asked herself as Fitz carried her into the bathroom. He put her on her fee t, and went to run the water in the big Jacuzzi tub. She watched him as he walked around the bathroom to get some oils and bath salts from the cabinets and pour them into the water.

Her heart skipped a beat, when he took off his suit jacket and started unbuttoning his shirt. He did plan to get in the tub with her. Fitz looked up at her expectantly, as she just stood there.

"You gonna get undressed or do you plan on bathing in your dress?" Fitz was now shirtless, and unzipping his pants.

Olivia bit her lip with embarrassment when he dropped his pants. She turned around to face the mirror. She didn't know why she was so nervous about a naked Fitz, or her being naked in front of Fitz. She had seen him in all his glory the night before, and he had certainly seen plenty of her.

"Why are you so shy Livvie?" Olivia hadn't even realized Fitz was behind her, until she felt his breath on her neck. "I'm the last person you have to be shy around." Fitz unsnapped the clasp on the top of Olivia's dress. He pulled the sleeves off her shoulders and down her arms. He was rewarded with her braless chest. He kissed her shoulder, her neck and back as he pulled her dress down to her feet.

He skimmed his fingers up her bare legs as he rose, kissing her lightly on her back as he went. Olivia was covering her breast with her arm, but Fitz gripped her arms and tugged them away. She fought a little, but Fitz eventually got her arms down by her side.

"Stop hiding from me." Fitz let go of her arms, and lowered his hands to her panties. He hooked his fingers on the fabric and pulled them down her hips. Once she had kicked them off her ankles Fitz picked her up bridal style and carried her to the tub. After he put her in Olivia thought he would get in behind her, like every movie she'd seen or every book she'd read. But instead he got in on the opposite end so they were facing each other. He put his legs underneath hers and her lay on top of his, her feet on his thighs.

Olivia sunk down in the warm water. Those bath salts and oils Fitz put in the water were amazing. Her skin felt silky already. She closed her eyes, and let the water work its magic on her aching muscles. She hadn't realized how sore she was from their day of skiing. She had fallen more times than she'd like to admit, and her body was definitely feeling every fall now.

"Better?" Fitz asked, taking one of her feet out of the water and massaging it.

"You keep doing that, and it will be." Olivia leaned back against the tub, her eyes slowly drifting close. "Fitz can I ask you something?"

"Yeah."

"We're something real right."

"What are you talking about?"

"Remember when you told me about your past relationships, and how they weren't real relationships. Just women you slept with."

"Olivia-"

"That's not us right. I mean that's not what's happening here."

"Why would you ask me that?"

"I don't know. I just, I don't want be like those other women."

"Is that what you think? That you're just like them?" Fitz stop rubbing Olivia's feet, letting her foot drop back into the water. Olivia could tell that he was getting upset. The vein on the side of his neck was beginning to bulge.

"Have I not treated you differently the entire time we've been together? I told you before, that all I did with those other women was sleep with them. I never took them on dates like I do with you. They've never gone on a trip with me. I never introduced them to my family on purpose. Hell they never even spent the night in my house. I've only done that with you. So no, we are not like my pat. And no, you are not like those other women. And don't ever compare yourself to them again."

"Okay." Olivia whispered. She was a little intimidated right now, but she couldn't help but smile. She just needed to be reassured about her relationship with Fitz. And if she had any doubts before, they were now dismissed.

"Are you mad?"

"No."

"You sure? That vein in your neck is bulging again."

"I'm not mad." Fitz picked her foot back up, kissed her toes and finished massaging her feet. "I promise. But just out of curiosity, why'd you ask me that?"

Olivia shrugged and asked her own question, instead of answering. "Last night. Was that… I mean was I you know. Considering I don't have any you know. With you being my first and all…"

"You asking me if I enjoyed myself?"

"Sort of. I, I guess. I don't really have that much practice, meaning none at all. And I'm sure you're use to something with your past-"

Olivia as caught off guard, when Fitz yanked her over in his lap. She gasped, then blushed when she felt what she as now sitting on.

"Didn't I just tell you not to compare yourself to those women. You're nothing like those women, and that's what I love most about you. And to answer your questions…" Fitz lifted Olivia by her ships, and sat her down on his erection. "…That should just about answer it."

Olivia's head fell on Fitz's shoulder, her arms wrapped around his neck. Fingers threading through his curls.

"You feel that?"

"Yes."

"I'd say I more than enjoyed myself Livvie." Fitz kissed her shoulder, loving the way she was just unraveling in his arms. Fitz was enjoying discovering all the little things that turned her on. He already discovered that she had this sweet spot in right below her ear. Whenever he kissed her there, she was putty in his hands.

"You wanna take this back to the bedroom and finish what we started?"

"Yes." Olivia shocked herself with how fast she answered. And even more shocked, mostly impressed, with how Fitz managed to stand up and get out of the tub with such speed. All with her still in his arms.

Later that night, as Oliva lay spent from their previous activities. Fitz sat in a chair beside the bed, watching her sleep. She was sleeping on her stomach, with her right arm on her pillow partially covering her face. The bed sheet was draped loosely on her waist. She looked so beautiful with the moons glow shining down on her. She had this little smile on her face, and Fitz ad never seen her so relaxed. He took out his pad, and has been sketching her for the past thirty minutes.

He wished he could keep this glow on her forever. He wished she would always laugh like she did this weekend. And he vowed to always keep that bright smile on her lips. And the best way he knew how to do that, was to keep her here a little while longer. Olivia said he wasn't ready to go home, and honestly neither was Fitz. So he changed a few meetings around and bought himself some more work free days. He'd surprise Olivia in the morning and tell her they were staying for a few more days.

Fitz was in trouble and he knew it. He was falling for her, which was not something her did. Not anymore at least. He learned long ago, that whenever he was happy his past would always pop up and ruin everything. Fitz knew it was only a matter of time before his past caught up to him.

 **X**

 **Catch You Later…**


	14. Chapter Fourteen: Alive

**Chapter Fourteen: Alive**

"And this is us on the slopes. I think this was day three of Fitz trying to teach me how to ski. And I'd like to say, that after day four I am a fairly good skier." Olivia showed Alex yet another picture on her camera from their vacation. She had been home for about two hours, and she was unpacking and showing Alex all the things she had got from her time in Aspen.

"I can't believe he got you on the slopes. I couldn't even get you on the ferris wheel at Coney Island."

"Yeah I know. But it isn't as bad as you would think, especially on the kiddie slopes. Because there was no way I was going on the other ones." Olivia pulled another sweater from her bag, refolding it to put in her drawers. The hotel in Aspen had washed all their clothes, so all she had to do was out them away.

"I don't remember you buying all these clothes before you left." Alex said, sitting on the bed with Pongo, watching Olivia unpack her clothes.

"That because some of these I got when I was up there. You know we were only supposed to stay the weekend, so Fitz and I both ran out of clothes. The hotel could've just washed the clothes we already had. But Fitz took us shopping instead."

"Speaking of you staying the weekend. Why exactly did I have to learn about you staying longer in a text message?"

"I tried to call, you didn't answer. I called mama."

"Whatever." Alex rolled her eyes, and flipped through a few more pictures in the camera Olivia gave her. "So what's you guys do?"

"Everything. We went sight-seeing, skiing, we went on carriage rides it was so pretty. We took in a few shows and ate out for dinner every night at a different restraint. I wanted to try them all before we left. Oh and I had the most amazing messages at the hotel spa. I never felt so relaxed in my life."

"Or so bare." Alex snickered, after she came across a picture of Olivia standing next to a hot tub in a skimpy little bikini. "I see someone is wearing the bikini I packed for them."

"Give me that." Olivia snatched the camera away from Alex, and turned the power off.

"What? You look hot in it."

"I had no intention of wearing that thing. But Fitz found it in my bag, and wanted me to put it on."

"I bet he didn't leave it on long you enough for him to appreciate it."

"Shut up. You supposed to be helping me unpack anyway."

"I am helping. I put away your shoes. So..."

"So what?"

"So stop holding out on me. How was the actually vacation, the one in the bedroom."

"Alex…"

"Olivia…"

"No, I'm not talking about this with you."

"I'm your sister. If not with me, than who?"

"No one. That's private."

"Oh please, I told you about my first time. And I always tell you everything about me and someone else."

"Yeah I know. Even when I beg you not to."

"Come on Olivia, you gotta give me something."

"No. What Fitz and I do behind closed doors is our business."

"You are such a square sometimes." Olivia shrugged her shoulders. "Well did you at least enjoy it?"

A small little smirk crept on Olivia's face as she thought about their first night and time, and the many nights that followed. She more than enjoyed herself this past week. She didn't think she would enjoy sex as much as she had. She'd always thought Alex was exaggerating, whenever she would tell her little stories. But now that Olivia had lived through some of it herself, she was a firm believer.

"I'll take that little smile as a yes."

Olivia blushed. "Enough about me. What have you been doing here all by yourself?"

"Oh you mean besides cleaning up after this mutt, nothing really. Except getting ready for the music fest. There's gonna be a lot of bands there, and I have to make sure we stand out."

"You'll do great. But that's all you did? I thought Patrick would be moved in here when I got back." Olivia joked, not knowing what happened between Alex and Patrick.

Alex sighed, "Yeah, about that. I kind of broke up with Patrick."

"What?" Olivia whipped her head back towards her sister. "Why, what happened? I thought you really like him?"

"I did."

"Then why'd you break up with him. That was the longest actually relationship you've had since college. What happened?"

"I went through his phone, actually his _other secret phone_. There was a bunch of numbers, all from other women, and I read his text messages. Some little hussy was texting him about him making her scream. Then she had the nerve to end it with a sideways smiley face. Like what the fuck."

"He was cheating on you? Did you ask him about it, what'd he say?"

"Well first he screamed at me, because I threw the phone at his head. Then he tried to lie his way out of it, even though he knew he'd been caught."

"I'm sorry Lexie." Olivia sat on the bed beside her sister, and wrapped and arm around her.

"It's cool. We had fun together, but I wasn't that attached. Give me about a week of being pissed, and I'll get over it."

"You sure you don't want to talk about it?"

"No, I really don't. I have to get going anyway. I'm supposed to meet the guys at the bar for rehearsal. So I better get going."

"Okay, see you later then."

 **X**

Later that day, Olivia was in her 'studio' developing the pictures from her camera. She use to take them to a store to get them developed. But after she learned how to do it herself, she realized how relatively simple it was and thought it was sort of therapeutic. Since her studio downstairs was an old bedroom, it had a closet, a fairly big walk in closet. So she converted the small space so she could develop her pictures herself. The only thing in the closet was a two small tables, where her equipment was. She had some shelves on the walls, where she kept her portfolios of her other pictures. The ones she hadn't gotten framed to be sold. And there were some clothes line hanging on the walls, where she hung her pictures after she dipped them in the solution.

She had been at it for a couple of hours, and was finished with the majority of the pictures. She hadn't realized just how many pictures she and Fitz took. Fitz had brought his own camera, but he took pictures with both his and Olivia's camera. After she developed most of the pictures, she took them back to her little desk just outside the closet door in the room. She cut and cropped out the excess paper to her liking and put them into her portfolio or framed them. Olivia always had at least a box of frames somewhere, because she took pictures all the time. So she'd buy a bulk of them at a time, that way she always had them when she needed.

She was currently cropping a picture she took of Fitz. He was sitting on the balcony, reading the paper and drinking coffee. He hadn't realized Olivia was by the double doors taking his picture. She just thought he looked so relaxed and focused at the same time. It was a beautiful black and white picture, with the mountains as a back drop. He was sitting with his right leg over his left. He had his left arm propped up on the arm of the chair, his finger resting on his lips. And his glasses perched on the tip of his nose as he read the paper. It was too good of a picture for her not to take.

Most of these pictures, she was obviously keeping for herself. But most of the nature shots she took, she was going to sell. She had sold some nature shots in Val's store before, and they went rather quickly. But now she was going to hang them in Marcus's gallery. She hoped they were good enough for the type of clients Marcus had. They were a lot different from the people who came into Val's shop. She also had some paintings she needed to get to Marcus's gallery to be hung. She was nervous about whether or not her art would sell in Marcus's gallery, because she'd never hand her art there. Plus she wasn't that known yet. She'd only sold a couple of paintings, but nothing major.

She would like to have her art in several different galleries, but Marcus had an exclusivity clause in his contract. As long as she had her art in his gallery, she couldn't hang her work anywhere else. And although it was just a little glitch, Olivia knew Marcus's gallery was one of the top art galleries in New York City, and she knew this was a great way to get more publicity about her work. This was just the first step in getting her own gallery.

Her phone ringing beside her startled and Pongo form the looks of it. She answered it, after she saw the picture that came up. "Hey baby."

"Is it weird that I miss you already?"

Olivia smiled. "No it isn't, because I miss you too."

"I wanna see you, are you busy?"

"I am actually. I have to go to my parents to help my mom plan my daddy's birthday party."

"It's your dad's birthday?"

"Yeah, this Saturday. He'll be sixty-five."

"Wow."

"Yeah. So my mom's having his party this weekend, and she wants me and Alex to help her get ready. Just the little stuff though, only things we can hide from him. Anyway, he has a late class today, so this is the only day we can do it before the party. I should be leaving now anyway. I have to get to the station to catch a train to the suburbs."

"Well I guess I'll have to get a present for you to give to your dad from me. I know he's not exactly my biggest fan right now. Maybe this'll help my case."

"You can give it to him yourself on Saturday, because I want you to come with me."

"Really?"

"Yeah. You can meet my family again, in a better circumstance. I mean if you want to of course. It's not going to be just my immediate family. My cousins and ants and uncle will be there, and I don't want to overwhelm you so early. And-"

"Olivia, if you want me to come honey I'll come."

"Really? And you won't mind meeting _all_ my family?"

"I don't mind. I'd love to."

"Thank you, thank you. I know my daddy will like you, he was just a little surprised last time. And also I was in the hospital, so he was tense. He really is just a big teddy bear."

"Well we'll see about that. What kind of present should I get him, what does he like?"

"He loves anything about music. Especially old music. His favorite is Stevie Wonder. And he likes to fish, although he sucks at it."

Fitz laughed, "I'll keep that in mind. You busy tomorrow?"

"Not really. I just have to go by the gallery and hang up some art, then I'm free. You can meet me there and we can have lunch."

"It's a plan. I'll see you then."

"Bye."

"Bye sweetheart."

 **X**

Fitz used the elevator in the garage, so it stopped right in his apartment. He stepped off the elevator, and loosened his tie as he walked into the kitchen for a drink. He hadn't been home since he and Olivia got back to New York. After they left the airport, they drove to Olivia's house. Then he had to go straight to work. He'd put off meetings so he could extend his weekend with Olivia and now he had to get right back into work.

"Welcome back Mr. Grant." Ms. Betty greeted Fitz once he walked in the kitchen. She was wiping the counter top down with a sponge.

"Thank you."

"How was your week?"

"It was great."

"And did Ms. Pope enjoy herself as well."

"She had a blast. Already made me promise to take her back sometime."

Ms. Betty smiled. "I'm glad to hear. She's a great lady."

"That she is."

"Can I fix you something to eat?"

"No, I'm fine I ate at the office. You can take off if you want to."

"Thank you. I'll just finish here and head out. By the way sir your sister is here. She's upstairs in the spare room."

"Thank you." Fitz took his bottle of water and a handful of pecans that were in a bowl on the counter. He walked up the stairs to the spare room his sister always took whenever she stayed over. It had the third best view of the city, after the living room and Fitz's bedroom.

He heard her music before he even got to the door. He didn't even bother knocking, because he knew she wouldn't hear it. When he walked in the room, Tabitha was unpacking a suitcase into one of the drawers in the room. Apparently she intended to stay for a while. He noticed that she was a little frazzled, and seemed upset about something.

"Tabi."

Tabitha startled, and dropped the sweater she was folding. "Fitz, crap you scared the hell out of me." She put the sweater on the bed and went to hug Fitz. "Hey big brother."

"Hello. I wasn't expecting you, I would've came home earlier."

"Yeah, I know it's unexpected. Honestly I didn't plan on coming here until an hour ago." Tabitha turned the music on her iPod off, and went back to putting her clothes away. "Is it alright if I crash here for a few days?"

"You know it is. But you want to tell me what's wrong?"

"Nothing, why do you ask."

"Well for starters, you just show up here out of the blue. And you only packed one bag from the looks of it. I know you Tabi, you pack two bag for shoes alone. So you must've been in a hurry, and you seemed scattered."

Tabitha sighed. "I just needed to get out of mom and dad's for a while. I really should get my own place." Tabitha plopped down on the bed with her head in her hands. Fitz came to sit beside, and wrapped an arm around her. Tucking her into his side, like he use to so when she was little.

"What's wrong?"

"I fucked up."

"How?" Fitz asked. Tabitha sat up and grabbed her purse off the nightstand. She opened it and took out a zip lock bag. She put the bag in Fitz's hand, and waited. "They're all positive."

"You're pregnant?" Tabitha nodded tearfully. "Are you sure? I mean have you confirmed it with a doctor yet?"

"I have an appointment tomorrow. But I took five different tests and they're all positive."

"Who's the father?"

"A man I met in Italy. It was just a little fling, we didn't even exchange last names. He was the only man I slept with in Italy, and I haven't slept with anyone since I've been back. So he has to be the father. But of course I have no clue who he is."

"Is this why you left mom and dad's?"

"Yeah. They freaked out on me like I was sixteen and pregnant. I'm the one that should be freaking out. It's my career that's over." Tabitha started crying again.

"Tabi your career is not over. There are plenty of models who are mothers."

"I don't know what I'm gonna do. I can't be someone's mother. I don't even know if I like kids."

"Well first off, you can be someone's mother, and I'm sure you'd be great at it. But if that's not what you want, then you have choices."

"I don't want an abortion." Tabitha said quickly. She believed in a woman's right to choose, but she didn't think she'd ever be able to have an abortion.

"Okay. There's always adoption."

"But then I'll have a kid out there somewhere. I'll always be wondering about it. Wondering if its okay, did it find a nice home. I'll always feel guilty for giving my kid up. I don't know if I can live like that."

"Then what do you want to do Tabi?"

"I… I think I wanna keep it."

Fitz smiled. He had a feeling she would. "Then congratulations."

Tabitha laughed, and sunk back into his side. She always loved her big brother. Fitz could be a real ball buster at times, but he one of the biggest hearts she knew. "I can't do this by myself."

"You won't be by yourself. Your kid has two handsome uncles, one more good looking than the other…" Tabitha laughed. "And two grandparents who will love him. Or her."

"Thank you Fitz." Tabitha hugged his side, tears shedding down her face. Partly because she was still scared about what was coming. And mostly happy tears, because all she needed was the support she didn't get from her parents.

"I got you. Just don't expect me to babysit all the time. Once he learns how to walk, talk and can go the bathroom by himself, then I'll keep him as long as you want."

Tabitha laughed, "I'll keep that in mind."

 **X**

"You know momma when you asked us to help, you get ready for daddy's party. I thought you actually meant _help_ and not _do all the work for me_." Alex complained yet again. She and Olivia were at their parent's house 'helping' their mother. Alex was folding two different colored crepe paper together, so that when they hung it up on Saturday, it would be in a spiral. It sounds easy, but after a while it get tedious, annoying and your fingers start to cramp. Olivia on the other hand had the easier job. She was putting s'more treat bags together. It was their dad's favorite. It was a little clear bag with two graham crackers, some Hershey kisses, and some marshmallows. And they had a little card that read _'Thanks for making my birthday s'more fun'_ It was totally cheesy and her mother's idea.

"You just be quiet and finish those streamers. Your father should be here in about three hours and I want to have everything cleared and in the attic before he gets here."

"Don't worry, we'll have it done."

"And please don't forget, I need you two to pick up the cake and cupcakes before you get to the house Saturday."

"We won't forget."

"Oh and I'm getting the food for Uncle Troy to barbeque. I have a semi head count, because a few people haven't sent back if they were coming or not. But are you bringing anyone so I'll know if I have to buy more food."

"Fitz is coming." Olivia answered with a smile on her face. Alex and Dianna shared a look. "What?"

"Look how she blushes."

"Stop it."

"So how was your weekend?" Dianna asked.

"It was good. I had a lot of fun."

"Oh it was better than great. Wasn't it Olivia."

"Shut up Alex." Olivia hissed, kicking Alex under the table. If she was uncomfortable talking about sex with her sister. Then why would she want to talk about it with her mother.

"Olivia got her cherry popped." Alex said in a sing song tone. Adding an extra 'pop' at the end.

"Alex!"

"Honey it's nothing to be embarrassed about." Dianna said.

"I'm not embarrassed, it's just not something I want to talk about. With anyone."

"What, I told momma about my first time. But only because I thought I was pregnant, but I only had a stomach bug."

"Your father and I knew about it anyway, it was in her diary."

"What? You read my diary?

"Well it was only after your father read it and brought it to me."

"Daddy read my diary too?! That was private."

"Well it wasn't like we went looking for it. Daddy was fixing the bookshelf you and Olivia broke when you were doing cartwheels in you room. Anyway the cover to one of your books came off, and he saw it was your diary and not a book of poems."

"And he should've put it back. Why'd he read it?"

"Well he wanted to make sure you weren't or drugs or something. Baby you were a rebel child and a bit unpredictable."

"You guys are the worst. And just for this, I'm drinking daddy's beer." Alex stomped off towards the kitchen, leaving her laughing mother and Olivia alone.

"Olivia I know how private you are, and I'm not trying to pry. But I just want to know if you're okay after…"

"I'm fine momma."

"You sure?" Olivia nodded. "Was he gentle?"

Olivia smirked. "The first time."

"Livia, my baby."

"Don't make it weird momma."

"Okay, I'm done."

"And don't tell daddy either. I want Fitz to get on his good side. Their first meeting was less than great."

"Baby your father was stressed that day. His daughter was in the hospital after being attacked by some low life. I can't believe the cops haven't caught him yet."

"I know, but it's only matter of time. Hey did you ever read my diary?" Olivia asked, wanting to change the subject.

"No, but don't think your father didn't try. After what he read in Alex's, he needed to know that you were still a virgin."

"Gross."

"He never found it though. That weekend you and Alex spent at your friend's house, we looked everywhere in your room."

"Momma you two are insane. That was a complete invasion of my privacy."

"Honey you were a teenager living under my roof, you had no privacy."

"Whatever."

"Where'd you hide it anyway?"

"You remember those big stuffed bunnies grandma Rosa got us our first Easter?"

"Of course. Those things were five times as big as you two."

"Well they taught us how to sew on a zipper in home EC, and I sewed one onto the back of the bunny. It was big and fluffy enough for no one to notice when there was two, sometimes three notebooks in it."

"What was in those diaries that you had to keep it so hidden and private?"

Olivia shrugged with a smirk, "Guess you'll never know."

 **X**

That night, after Olivia and Alex had left their parents' home. Olivia went back to her house to sleep, since it was late. While Alex left to go to a club and listen to some music. It was around eleven o'clock, but this particular club stayed open til' whenever. The owner didn't really have a set open and closing time, sometimes he even stayed open twenty-four hours. Late at night and the wee hours of the morning was when the crowd got bigger. A bunch of people with nothing better to do than drink, dance and listen to some live bands. It was different from the club Alex sang at. Juelz was more like a poetry bar, it was very laid back and chilled.

Alex walked in the club, after walking past a sea of people out front. Smoking everything but cigarettes. She took a seat at the bar on one of the bar stools. She ordered a beer and waited for the next performance. After a while a short, bald, white man walked on the stage. He was shirtless, in a pair of black leather pants and a silver chain around his neck. He announced the next performer, and the small stage lights dimmed. Which were the only lights in the dimly lit bar.

Alex smiled, when Quinn walked out on the stage in a spike studded bra, short black skirt, fishnet stockings, black boots and her purple guitar. It was so Quinn.

 _I was born in a thunderstorm  
I grew up overnight  
I played alone  
I played on my own  
I survived_

 _Hey  
I wanted everything I never had  
Like the loves that comes with the light  
I wore envy and I hated that  
But I survived_

Alex had always loved Quinn's voice. She didn't speak with an accent, but for some reason when she sang she had an accent. Quinn had no idea how to explain the change in the voice, but it worked for her. She also had this rasp to her voice that worked for her too.

 _I had a one way ticket to a place where all the demons go  
Where the wind don't change  
And nothing in the ground can ever grow  
No hope, just lies  
And you're taught to cry in your pillow  
But I survived_

 _I'm still breathing, I'm still breathing  
I'm still breathing, I'm still breathing  
I'm alive  
I'm alive  
I'm alive  
I'm alive_

Quinn didn't normally sing in high octaves, but Alex loved when she did. She couldn't seem to stop smiling as she completely forgot about her lukewarm beer behind her. She hadn't spoken directly to Quinn in weeks. They mostly spoke over the phone and texts. She was looking forward to catching up with her tonight.

 _I found solace in the strangest place  
Way in the back of my mind  
I saw my life in a strangers face  
And it was mine_

 _I had a one way ticket to a place where all the demons go  
Where the wind don't change  
And nothing in the ground can ever grow  
No hope, just lies  
And you're taught to cry in your pillow  
But I survived_

 _I'm still breathing, I'm still breathing  
I'm still breathing, I'm still breathing  
I'm alive  
I'm alive  
I'm alive  
I'm alive_

 _You took it all, but I'm still breathing  
You took it all, but I'm still breathing  
You took it all, but I'm still breathing  
You took it all, but I'm still breathing  
You took it all, but I'm still breathing_

 _I had made every single mistake  
That you could ever possibly make  
I took and I took and I took what you gave  
But you ever noticed that I was in pain  
I knew what I wanted, I went in and got it  
Did all the things that you said that I wouldn't  
I told you that I would never be forgotten  
And all in spite of you_

 _And I'm still breathing, I'm still breathing  
I'm still breathing, I'm still breathing  
I'm alive (You took it all, but I'm still breathing)  
I'm alive (You took it all, but I'm still breathing)_

 _I'm alive  
I'm alive_

 **X**

"That was so amazing! I think I was the loudest one cheering for you." Alex gushed, as Quinn walked up to her at the bar. She had finished her set, and was now on break.

"I think you were." Quinn hugged Alex, poking her with the spike on her bra.

"Ouch! Cute bra, but it's a safety hazard."

"Sorry, sometimes I forget I have it on." Quinn sat down on the stool next to Alex's. She ordered a gin and tonic and lit a cigarette. "So…"

"So." Alex repeated.

"So, what are you doing here? Last time I checked, your _boyfriend_ Patrick had you on a pretty tight leash. You haven't come to one of my shows in weeks."

"Well firstly, he didn't have me on any leash. I'm a grown woman I do what I want."

"Oh so it was your decision to cut me off?"

"I didn't cut you off Quinn, I just stopped sleeping with you. We still talked. We still hung out."

Quinn took a sip of her drink, "Yeah, until your control freak told me to stay away from you."

"What?" Alex asked, she had no idea what Quinn was talking about. She wasn't even aware Patrick and Quinn and said more than two words to each other.

"Yeah, I came to one of your shows. And when you went backstage, I waited for you, but your boyfriend came up to me and told me to leave. He said he didn't appreciate the looks I gave you, or how much time we spent on the phone together. Honestly I found the entire conversation funny, but then he kept going and I started to get pissed off. So I just left, I didn't want to make a scene."

"I'm sorry Quinn, I had no idea he did that."

Quinn shrugged. "It's cool, don't sweat it. Where's he anyway, does he know you're here with me?"

"Well I don't really care whether he does or doesn't. And you can stop calling him my boyfriend."

"Really?"

"Yes really, and you don't have to look so happy." Alex said. Quinn was currently smiling and not even hiding it. Hearing Alex and Patrick were no longer together was like music to her ears. She tried to act cool, when she and Alex really broke up, but Quinn was hurt. She felt deeply for Alex, even if Alex didn't reciprocate it back all the time. And despite all their drama together, Quinn still wanted to be with Alex.

"I'm sorry."

"No you're not."

"No, I'm not. But I am sorry if you're sad about it. We can, we can talk about it I guess. Although it would be extremely weird for the both of us."

Alex laughed, of course it would be. But honestly didn't want to talk about Patrick any way. He was already getting on her nerves, blowing her phone up. "Yes it would, so no thank you. That's not what I came here for anyway."

"Oh so you do want something." Quinn smiled.

"Yes, I wrote a song."

"Fun." Quinn took the little notebook Alex gave her.

"Yeah, and I need help with the arrangement and the music. We're supposed to be singing in the music fest this year-"

"Oh right, I heard. Congrats."

"Thanks. So we were practicing another song I wrote, but now I'm starting to rethink it. It's a slow tempo song and now I think we should do something up beat that people can dance to. You know something that will make them remember us."

"So you wrote this song? It sort of feels like a break up song." Quinn said, as she read the lyrics. "Is this about Patrick?"

"Sort of, yes and no. It's a collection of a bunch of people I've… encountered in my life. I'm speaking to all of them."

"So you want me to write some music for this?" Alex nodded. "Why me?"

"Because I want this song to be different from anything free spirits ever done before, you know reinvent us a little. Please." Alex pouted, knowing how cute Quinn thought she was when she did it.

"You don't have to pout okay, suck your lip back in. I'll do it."

"Yeah!" Alex jumped off her stool and hugged Quinn tight, immediately letting her go, when her bra poked her again. "Thank you, thank you, thank you."

"You knew I was gonna say yes, you don't have to act so surprised."

"I still want to thank you."

"Well I know a better way you can thank me."

"And you say I'm the nasty one." Alex playfully shoved Quinn. She missed this, just joking around, being silly and having fun with her friend. She missed Quinn. "I missed you. I missed hanging out, and doing stupid shit together."

"I missed you too." Quinn squeezed Alex's hand affectionately. Quinn knew Alex wasn't the kind of person who shared their feelings a lot. She definitely didn't wear her heart on her sleeves. But she knew that Alex had just as much feelings for her and she had for Alex. Even if she wasn't able to admit it yet.

"You busy?" Quinn asked.

"Why?"

"Let's get out of here and go have some fun."

She didn't have to ask twice. Alex paid her tab and took Quinn's outstretched hand. She had no idea where they were going, or what they were about to get into, but quite frankly she didn't care.

 **X**

 **Catch You Later…**

 **Song: Alive- By Sia.**


	15. Chapter Fifteen: Happy Birthday Daddy

**Chapter Fifteen: Happy Birthday Daddy**

"Maybe we can lift this one just a hair higher. It seems off with the other two." Olivia instructed the two men who were hanging up her paintings in the gallery. She had an entire wall dedicated to nothing but paintings by Olivia Pope. She even had her name on the wall, so there was no mistaken who painted these pictures.

She knew she was being a little anal about her paintings, but right now she didn't care, she had to make sure they were perfect. And she might have been a little nervous about her paintings being in an actual gallery. She'd only sold her paintings in Val's store. She wasn't some big shot painter that the entire world knew about. Yet with all her doubts and nerves, her paintings and photos had already gained some attention. Beside several of her photos were little green circles, showing how many times a print of the photo had been bought. It was surreal. And these were all pre orders. Marcus was hosting a gallery showcase party, introducing all his new artist. She had seen pictures of his previous showcase parties in the magazines before and knew it was a real elegant and swanky thing.

"Like this?"

"Yes, that's perfect. Thanks again you guys." Olivia smiled at the boys as they left her to admire her work on the wall. She had brought several pieces with a lot a variety, she didn't want to seem one dimensional. She had paintings of nature, architecture, people and abstract art. Most of the painting were of men and women though. Some were sexual. And others were just simple such as a woman gazing out a window or dancing.

Olivia was proud of every single painting on this wall. She put her heart and soul into painting each one of them. Making sure they were nothing less than perfection before she revealed them.

Behind her, she didn't notice Fitz admiring her from a distance. He was there to take her to lunch, but he was just enjoying staring at her for now. She was still adjusting her paintings on the wall, although there was nothing wrong with them. He thought she looked cute in her boyfriend jeans and cream sweater with her chucks. She had her hair up in her natural curls, pulled half back with diamond studded hairclip. She was also wearing her Ray-Ban glasses instead on her contacts. She did that a lot, sometimes she just didn't feel like putting them in so she would wear her glasses. This was the Olivia her knew. Yes he loved when she dressed up, but she was just as beautiful when she dressed down. Olivia wasn't the type of person that loved to wear high heels and dresses every day. She loved her sneakers and jeans.

Fitz snuck up behind Olivia, while she was gazing at a painting. He wrapped his arms around her waist, effectively startling Olivia from her thoughts. As he kissed her cheek, he could feel them swelling from her smile.

"Hey, you scared me." Olivia turned around in his arms, wrapping her arms around his neck. She was a little disappointed when he kissed her nose and not her lips.

"You look adorable in these glasses."

"Really? Because Alex said I looked like a hot nerd."

"That too." Fitz leaned in and finally kissed Olivia. His hands lowered from her waist and down to her butt, while her arms tightened around his neck. She moaned, when he slipped his tongue past her lips. She knew she had no business kissing her boyfriend like this in public, but she couldn't bring herself to stop him from pulling her closer. She had missed him, and it's only been a day since they've been apart. Yet she had to refrain herself from calling him last night to come over. She wasn't confident enough to call him for what would have basically been a booty call. Half the time, she's too shy to initiate just a kiss.

Fitz was the first to pull away. "Hi."

"Hi."

He kissed her lips one last time, before turning her around, still in his arms. Partly so he could force himself to stop kissing her, but mostly so he could hide his hard on.

"Are these all yours?"

"Yes!" Olivia answered excitedly. Her eyes just lighting up. "This entire wall are paintings by yours truly."

"These are great Liv." Fitz walked the wall, admiring the paintings. He recognized some of them a new ones, and others he was just seeing for the first time. He noticed how much Olivia's talent had grown.

"These are amazing." Fitz said of five paintings. They were a transitional piece. The first painting was of a woman standing in a flower field wearing a white see-through dress shirt. The painting was so clear, it looked like a picture at first sight. The second was of the same woman, only she had her back towards the painting and her shirt was hanging of her shoulders. The next her shirt was hanging around her waist. The fourth picture the woman in the painting was nude, holding the shirt by her side. And the final painting was a picture of the woman lying on her stomach in the flower field. Her head resting on her hand, and one leg flipped into the air. Fitz couldn't believe how beautiful these paintings were. They were so clear, he swore he saw dimples on the small of the woman's back. He didn't even want to know how long it took her to paint the flowers in the painting.

"Are these new? I don't remember these."

"Sort of. I started painting them two years ago. This is just the first time I've displayed them."

"Why so long?"

Olivia shrugged, "I don't know, honestly I haven't liked them until recently. I thought they were boring."

"These are anything but boring Bambi." Fitz looked over at Olivia after she'd gone silent for a while. "What?"

Olivia smiled. "You called me Bambi again." Bambi was Fitz new nickname for Olivia. He said it was because she had big, doe, Disney eyes.

Fitz laughed, and wrapped his arms around Olivia. "You love when I call you Bambi."

"Maybe."

"Olivia."

"Marcus. Hi." Olivia unwrapped her arms from Fitz, but he kept a hand on her waist. "Fitz this is Marcus, Marcus this is my boyfriend Fitz."

"Fitzgerald Grant, no introduction needed. Everyone knows who Fitzgerald Grant is."

"Nice to see you Marcus."

"You two know each other?" Olivia asked.

"Fitz and I went to art school together. We stayed in touch for about two years after that right Fitz."

"Sure." Fitz answered. Olivia sensed something was wrong with him. She felt his entire demeanor change the moment Marcus showed up.

"I just came over to see how my girl was doing. I hear some of her paintings have already been sold. I think my girl's gonna do just fine on her own one day."

Fitz's grip on Olivia's waist got tighter and tighter every time Marcus said _'my girl'_. She knew something was off about Fitz and Marcus's relationship.

"Sorry to have to steal her from you Fitz. Competition is fierce."

"You're not my competitor Marcus."

"Fitz we should probably go. I'm starving and you need to get back to work soon." Olivia said, but Fitz didn't answer. "Fitz."

"What? Right yes, we should get going."

"Yeah, I'll go grab my coat."

Olivia walked away, leaving Marcus and Fitz alone.

"You always did know how to pick them didn't you Fitz." Marcus smirked at Olivia backside as she walked away. "Then again we always did have the same taste in women didn't we."

"Watch yourself Marcus."

Marcus chuckled, "What? I'm just messing with you. I wouldn't try and take your girl or nothing like that, you don't have to worry."

"I'm not."

"Hmm. How is Tatiana these days?"

"I wouldn't know."

"Oh? After you took her form me, I'd think you'd keep in touch."

"Why is it that every time I see you, this is what you want to talk about?"

"Because you took what was mine."

"Tatiana was a piece of ass. She liked to fuck rich men, she wasn't relationship material anyway. I did you a favor."

Marcus scoffed, "Fucking my girl was doing me a favor?"

"Tatiana wasn't your girl. She wasn't mine, she wasn't anyone's. I wasn't the only one she was fucking while she was sleeping with you."

"You were my boy Fitz."

"Marcus she was a trick. You can never turn that hoe into a housewife."

"Well I guess you found the perfect housewife this time around huh? Olivia's a real nice piece of ass Fitz. She's got the whole innocent routine to a T. I would love to see what she's like between the sheets-"

Before Marcus could finish his sentence, Fitz grabbed him by his shirt and slammed him into the wall beside them. Luckily there weren't many people in this part of the gallery. Fitz wanted so badly to just punch the smug little look Marcus had on his face. His grip on his shirt got tighter and tighter by the minute. He only released Marcus when he heard some voices. The last thing he needed was a picture of him in the paper assaulting someone.

"I'm only gonna tell you this once." Fitz kept his voice low so he couldn't be overheard by the small crowd. "Olivia is not one of your 'assistants' that you fuck and dump. You stay the hell away from her. This is your only warning. If I hear so much as a-"

"Okay babe you ready?" Olivia came back, with her coat and purse on as she wrapped her scarf around her neck.

"Yes." Fitz quickly grabbed Olivia hands, lacing his fingers with hers. Olivia barely told Marcus goodbye, before walking them out the gallery.

 **X**

"Okay and so after _'But there's nothing to grab'_ the music stops and then I come in with _'So I let go'_ and then we all head into the chorus."

"Yeah sounds good."

"And guys I know it's bad timing changing the song two weeks away from our performance. And after already learning the other song, but I just think this song will be so much better. So thanks for not being assholes about it. And I think we're good for the day."

Alex thanked the guys lone last time, before everyone except Chance left.

"Hey Lex, what's Quinn doing here? Is she coming back?"

Quinn had come back for rehearsals today, and she was also going to perform with the band at the music fest. She was going to play the guitar along with Alex.

"Uh no, she's just helping us out. I figured it was only fair since she helped me write the music."

"Mhm, you two are back together aren't you."

"Shh! You're the only one who knows about us."

"So there is an _us_?"

"No. I don't know. I mean I just broke up with Patrick, I don't want to jump into another relationship. One was enough."

"Mhm, you're just scared."

"I am not scared. Scared of what?"

"You're scared of your parents. You're scared to come out to them, that's why you've never been serious with Quinn. Because you know once you do, that you'll have to tell your parents that you're gay."

"Is that so bad? Look at Quinn, her parents kicked her out of the house. She was only seventeen, she hasn't spoken with them in years. I can't fathom having that kind of relationship with my parents. Yes my mother get on my nerves on a regular basis, but I love her just the same. I don't know what id' do if she cut me off like Quinn's mom did her." "

"Alex you're parents are a lot more understanding than you give them credit for."

"My dad maybe, but my mother will lose her shit when she finds out I'm gay."

"Maybe she'll surprise you."

"I highly doubt it."

"You know what you should do. You should take Quinn to your dad's birthday tomorrow and come out then."

"I am not coming out at my dad's birthday party! What the hell is wrong with you?"

Chance laughed. "Why not? He'll already be in a good mood because it's his birthday. There will be a lot of people around, and you know how your mother hates to make a scene. She'll be totally chill."

"Chance you are so not helping. If I'm scared to come out to my parents, what makes you think I want to do it in front of my entire family?"

"You know what you are making this too complicated, I didn't have this problem. My parents knew I was gay before I even knew it. And you know what, they didn't care. And neither will yours."

"That's because you have two dads and you mother is a pot growing hippie."

"They won't care Alex."

"Well until I'm sure of that. My parents will only know Quinn as my friend."

"Whatever, I gotta get away from all this drama." Chance waved his hands in front of him, in his Chance dramatic fashion. "I'll see y'all later."

 **X**

"I am so full." Olivia groaned, leaning against Fitz's arm as they walked hand in hand down the street. They had lunch at a great seafood place Fitz recommended. They both had an order of shrimp scampi and Olivia did something she rarely did. She cleaned her plate. Not once piece of shrimp or pasta was left on her plate. She hadn't realized how hungry she was until she had her first bite. "That shrimp scampi was the best."

"I told you, best seafood restaurant in the city."

"I believe you now. I still can't believe I ate the entire plate, it was bigger than my head."

"I love a woman who can eat."

Olivia blushed, and tightened her grip on his arm. "Where are you taking me?"

"Surprise, I want to show you something."

"Don't you have to get back to work?"

"It's my company Bambi, I can do whatever I want."

"Well Mr. Boss, I don't like surprises so where are you taking me?"

"My store."

"You have a store? What kind of store?"

"It's sort of a collectible shop. Collectibles of all kinds. Rare art, first edition books, one of a kind African statues genuine of course."

"Oh of course sir."

"Even some action figures of some kind, which are apparently worth a lot of money."

"When did you do all of this?"

"Started a couple of years ago. Kept it pretty much under wraps. I didn't want a lot of media attention focused on it, while I was still building up GAI to what it is today. I'm having a grand opening in a few weeks."

"Why haven't I heard anything about this before?"

Fitz shrugged. "I told you I kept it out of the media for a while. Except for a few little story lines about the building project. I wanted GAI to be the main focus. And now that we're doing better than ever, I can put my focus back onto the store. Jake can handle things at GAI for a while. Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Because you are too much. You have too much going on right now, what about the architect firm?"

"Babe that's far from happening, years. It's just an idea right now."

"You still have too much going on."

"I like to keep busy. Besides, that is why you hire staff to run the store for you. I'll barely have to do anything." Fitz came to a stop in front of two double glass doors. Olivia noticed the two cameras above them and one in front of them. A man in an all black suit opened the door for them. He had an ear piece and dark sunglasses on. Olivia was intimidated by his size alone. She noticed more security cameras and another bodyguard inside the store.

The inside of the store was very neat and tidy. Everything was in its place and organized. There was art work, statues, autographed memorabilia from celebrities. Autographed basketballs, footballs, baseballs you name it. There was also a section of jewelry. Olivia had never seen that many diamonds up close before. The entire section was shining from the light catching the diamonds.

"That's a lot of security."

"There's millions of dollars' worth of merchandise in this store. I'm not taking any chances, from some klepto with sticky fingers. So what do you think?"

"I think you're insane. Why are you selling this stuff? These are first edition books, how did you even get these?"

"Collected them from over the years. To be honest, I don't remember where half of this stuff came from."

"And you're just gonna sell it all?" Olivia admired a painting on an easel. "This is a Picasso Fitz. A genuine Picasso."

Fitz wrapped his arms around her from behind, resting his chin on her shoulder. "I've got two Picasso paintings hanging in my home."

"Of course you do." Olivia picked up what looked like a doll box. "G.I Joe? These are worth money?"

"Apparently they're a collector's item. The old G.I Joe in good condition. I've already got a guy coming from Florida to check it out."

"He's coming from Florida for a doll?"

"Action figure babe. And you'd be surprised at what some people would be willing to pay for."

"I guess so." Olivia put the action figure down, and moved on to the books. She picked up an autographed _To kill a mockingbird._

"I love this book, I read it in school."

"Everyone with an English class has read that book before."

"Mr. Grant, a package came in for you today." A woman came from the back. She was pretty, dressed in black, just like the other workers. She had on a short black skirt with a black suit jacket and high heels. She looked elegant and formal at the same time.

"Oh right, thank you Amber." Fitz took the package. "Amber this is my girlfriend Olivia. Olivia this is Amber the store manager."

Amber and Olivia said quick hellos, before Amber went back to wherever she came from.

"What's that?" Olivia asked, as Fitz opened the thin mail carrier box.

"Your dad's present I hope."

"What is it?"

"None of your business. You'll find out Saturday."

"Come on, you should tell me so I can tell you if he'll like it or not."

"I have a feeling he will." Fitz smirked.

"What did you go and do?" Fitz shrugged. "Should I be nervous? You didn't go and do something extravagant did you?"

"It wasn't that big of a bother."

"Fitzgerald."

Fitz turned to see his father walking through the door. He groaned when he noticed the small crowd of people and paparazzi outside the window following him. Fitz hated the press and crowds, and he was guaranteed both of them, whenever he was around his dad.

"Dad, what are you doing here?"

"Hello Olivia, lovely to see you again."

"Same here."

"Dad what are you doing here?"

"Have you heard form you sister lately? Your mother and I are looking for her. We checked every hotel she would stay at, but-"

"She's at my penthouse."

"Ah, well I assume she told you what happened."

"Yes she did, and she's still pretty upset about it."

"I know, your mother and I feel awful about the way we reacted. Honestly we were just shocked."

"And how do you think she felt."

"I know. We know we overreacted and now we just need to sit down and talk."

"Well I don't know if she's ready to talk to you yet, but I know mother won't care."

"She had an appointment this morning, how'd it go?"

"She call me after she left. She said she was definitely pregnant, and that everything looked fine. And please tell mother to give Tabi a day. I really don't feel like coming home to a screaming match."

"I'll tell her, but I don't know if she will listen. You know how your mother gets. It was lovely seeing you again Olivia."

"You too Mr. Grant."

"You have to come by the house sometime and have dinner."

"I'd love too."

"See you later Fitzgerald."

"Tabitha's pregnant?" Olivia asked, once Gerry walked out the store. He didn't go far, because there was still a little crowd in front of the store. Gerry stopped to sign some autographs and take a few pictures with some fans.

"Yeah, by some Italian douche bag. She doesn't even know his last name. I adore my sister, but she can be so reckless. And so fucking stupid at times."

"I didn't take Tabitha as the nurturing mother type."

Fitz chuckled, "She isn't. But she's about to be." Fitz looked at his watch. "It's almost three, do you have to be at the center?"

"Oh shoot, I almost forgot."

"Come on, I'll take you." Fitz grabbed Olivia hand, and led her out the store. His father was still standing there, which meant the paparazzi was still standing there. It was only two or three cameras who just happened to be in the area, but it was enough to get on Fitz's nerve. The minute they stepped outside, the cameras started flashing pictures of Fitz and Olivia as well. Fitz was obviously use to it, but Olivia still hated to have her picture taken. She put her hand up to block the flashes, and they both ignored the questions as they walked down the street and away from the crowd. As long as Gerry was still standing there, signing autographs the paparazzi wasn't leaving. They walked to where Tom was waiting with the car. After they climbed in, Fitz instructed Tom to drive them to the center.

 **X**

The next day, Olivia and Alex got up early than they normally would on a Saturday although it was already eleven o'clock. They needed to first pick up the cake and cupcakes for Eli's birthday. Then they had to catch a train out of the city, and to their parent's house to finish setting up. A couple of Eli's friends had taken him out to keep him busy so the ladies could set up and all the guest could arrive.

Alex and Olivia had decided to dress alike. They both had on a long-sleeved dress that ended mid-thigh. Olivia's was a deep burgundy color. She had on black knee high tights, leaving her thighs bare and heeled ankle boots. She didn't do anything to her hair, and just wore it in the half up hairstyle she had worn the day before. Alex's dress was black. She had on fishnet stockings, and wore the same boots as Olivia. She wore her hair down as well, only in lose curls.

When they got to their parents' house, they weren't surprised to see some cars already parked in front of the house. It was no doubt their aunts Margaret and Marie. Aunt Margaret and Marie were sisters, but they weren't really Alex and Olivia's real aunts, they were cousins, they didn't have any real aunts. But since they were much older than Alex and Olivia, they called them aunt, instead of by their first names. They always showed up early to a family event, just so they could be nosy and gossip with Dianna.

It took them a little under two hours to set everything up, and get all the decorations together. Whatever food needed to be warmed was warmed, and the other foods were put into serving dishes. By two o'clock, just about all the guest had arrived. And it was shocking, because the party was supposed to start at three, they would actually be starting on time for something. This was a first for the Pope/Jones family.

Olivia was putting together a fruit platter, but eating more of the food than plating it.

"Is that my Olivia looking all grown."

Olivia turned to see her Uncle Willy walking over to her with his red solo cup in his hand. Uncle Willy was the family drunk. He was the smartest person Olivia knew, but he was also the drunkest person Olivia knew. Uncle Willy was notorious for being tipsy at every waking minute of the day. Again, Uncle Willy wasn't Olivia's real uncle he was just her cousin. She only had one real Uncle on her dad's side, Uncle Charles.

"Hey Uncle Willy."

"I hear you got yourself a rich boyfriend."

"Yeah? And who told you that, Aunt Margaret or Marie?"

"Marie. So that means you and that Roger boy are done? Damn, I really liked him."

Olivia rolled her eyes. "You only liked him because you two use to drink together."

Uncle Willy obnoxiously laughed real loud and shoved Olivia's shoulder. Almost sending her across the room. "You funny girl." Willy walked away, still laughing, bumping into Alex as she came in the kitchen.

"I swear I can't stand that man." Alex growled.

"Which one, because in this family you have to be specific."

"Deacon Mr. Johnson."

Olivia laughed. She knew Alex was most likely upset because Mr. Johnson tried to kiss her again. Mr. Johnson always kissed on every woman in the room, it never failed. He's keep kissing your cheeks over and over again, and you'd have to move you face side to side to keep him from kissing your lips.

"He's not even family, why does he keep getting invited to every family function?"

"Because he's daddy's deacon at the church."

"And? All he does is eat all our food and try to kiss every woman in the room."

"He's old Alex, he doesn't know what he's doing."

"Bullshit. He knows exactly what he be doing. He caught me off guard and almost kissed my lips this time. And he gropes me. He literally grabs a handful of my ass every time he hugs me. So I left him with Brittany. Let him grab her ass for a while."

Olivia laughed out loud again, the look on her sister's face was just too funny.

"Girls come here, Aunt Eudell wants to see you." Dianna came into the kitchen to get Alex and Olivia. Aunt Eudell was another cousin of theirs who became more like a grandmother to them. They both reluctantly left the safety of the kitchen to follow their mother out into the living room. The house was fuller than Olivia thought, since she'd been in the kitchen mostly she didn't know who all had arrived. All her little cousins were running around, some of them already taking down some of the balloon decorations. Alex and Olivia spoke to their aunt for a while, waiting for her dad's friends to return with Eli.

"I can't believe how big she's gotten." Olivia said, talking about the nine month old she had on her lap. Her cousins John and Michelle's daughter, Ariel, was the newest addition to the family. She was nine months old as of three weeks ago. Ever since Ariel was born, she was spoiled especially when the entire family got together. But Ariel's favorite was Olivia. Ariel was a chill baby, and so was Olivia so they matched perfectly. Ariel would stay with Olivia the entire day, just hanging on her hip.

The doorbell rang, and Olivia went to answer it. She still had Ariel on her hip as she answered the door. Her smile grew when she saw Fitz standing on the other side of the door. He looked so handsome in a pair of dark colored jeans, a deep blue sweater on. She loved how even in a sweater his muscles bulged through.

"Hey gorgeous." Fitz gave her a quick kiss on the lips. "Am I late?"

"No, my dad hasn't gotten back yet." Fitz walked further in the door, but Oliva grabbed on his sleeve to stop him. They were in the foyer, so they couldn't be seen by anyone else, until they turned the corner.

"Just a little heads up before you go in okay. My family is way overbearing, and nosy. They are always in somebody's business and they will grill you. I haven't brought a guy home in a while, and they will pounce on you like a tick on a fat pig, the moment you step through that door."

"Olivia I can handle your family."

"I know, I just want you to know what you're walking into. Now listen stay away from Annette, she is the definition of cougar and she will constantly pinch at your cheeks. And I'm not talking about your face. My cousin Jay will not doubt ask you for money, or to invest in some get rich quick scheme of his. Also, he's a bit of a kleptomaniac, so be mindful of him and your wallet he's quick. Do not eat anything my Aunt Marie cooked, she's always trying new recipe's and they are awful. Also-"

"Liv this isn't some commando mission, I'll be fine."

"Just one more thing. Don't drink anything my uncle Willy gives you, unless you physically saw him make it."

"Why?"

"Just don't." Olivia pulled her necklace from Ariel's mouth. "Okay let's go." Olivia took Fitz's hand, and pulled him into the living room where most of the people were gathered. As soon as they turned the corner, Fitz was bombarded by Olivia aunts, all asking him fifty questions at once. Olivia could tell he was already overwhelmed, she tried to warn him.

 **X**

"Now see if I went that way, that's exactly what I would get." Michelle said Olivia, both watching Fitz from across the room. He was talking with a group of her cousins, probably talking about sports because that's all her cousin Tyler and his wanted to talk about.

"A tall vanilla ice cream cone. And that's a double scoop."

"Only because I love you, will I let you say that to me." Olivia answered.

"Olivia dear come here."

Olivia mentally rolled her eyes and reluctantly walked over to where her aunties were calling her.

"Liv honey that Fitz of your is just darling. And handsome too."

"I know Aunt Marie."

"How did you two meet again?"

"I was one of his artist at his company for a little while."

"So he was your boss then?"

 _I worked for him so yes._ "Yes ma'am."

"Hmm."

Oliva could tell there was something behind that hmm, but she let it go and held her tongue. Especially since her mother was standing next to her.

"Well I'm just glad you found someone, I was beginning to worry about you."

"Worry?"

"I thought you were one of those lesbian type of girls. You rarely bring a man home to see the family."

"Just because I don't date a lot, or don't have a man on my arm doesn't make me a lesbian." _If that was the case, then you've been a lesbian for fifteen years now._

"Well I didn't say you were honey, I just said I worried. I worry about your sister too, not just you."

"What?"

"I mean with that tongue piercing she had last year-"

"The car is outside everybody he's here!" Luckily Olivia was saved by one of her cousins announcing Eli was back with his friends. Everyone got quiet as the front door opened. The two guys walked a blindfolded Eli through the door and into the living rom. On three they took the blind fold off and everyone yelled surprise. By the look on her father's face, Olivia could tell he was anything but surprised although he tried to act as if he was. She knew somehow he had figured out his mother was having a surprise party for him.

Eli greeted just about everyone, some he didn't have a choice. He thanked them all for coming and surprising him for his birthday. By the time he got to Alex and Olivia, Eli was all hugged out.

"Happy birthday daddy." Alex and Olivia said at the same time, both of them giving him a hug at the same time.

"Thank you girls. I was so surprised." He didn't even sound convincing.

"Oh cut it out daddy, there's a reason you don't have an acting career. Who told you?"

"Johnny. You all must have really wanted me to know if you sent him to keep me busy. You know the man can't keep a secret. He couldn't hold water if he had a bucket."

Olivia rolled her eyes, "Whatever. Just don't tell momma. She worked hard to try and make this a surprise."

"I won't." Eli said, just then realizing that Fitz was standing next to Olivia. And rather closely, with his arm around her waist. "Say girls, give me a minute with Fitzgerald here."

Olivia looked skeptically at her Fitz, before turning her gaze to her father. There last meeting wasn't all that great, and she was hoping for a better redo. But she was also hoping to be in the room when they did meet again. Olivia knew her father wasn't one of those intimidating kind of dads. The kind that put the fear of himself and God into whoever dared to date his daughter. But she did know that he could have a little cruel streak when he was provoked. All she wanted was for her dad and boyfriend to get along.

Fitz gave Olivia a small smile, letting her know it was okay. She reluctantly walked away with Alex, leaving the two alone.

"Listen Fitzgerald, I'm gonna make this sweet, short and to the point. Last time we met, I was less than receptive of you. And given the circumstances I'm sure you understand why."

"Of course."

"Well I would like to apologize for that now."

"There's no need really."

"Just say apology accepted, Olivia's somewhere eavesdropping. I'd like her to hear we made up. You seem to be something important to my daughter. And whatever's important to my girls is something important to me."

"Apology accepted sir. And you can just call me Fitz."

"Fitz it is. Now, how about we go chat somewhere with a beer."

Fitz smiled, "Sounds like a plan."

"Well daddy didn't yell at him, and he's smiling. That's a good sign." Alex said, as she and Olivia peeked for the hallway, watching their father and Eli walking away together. "Daddy's not a badass anyway, he likes everyone."

"Yeah until they tick him off."

"Who are you two spying on?" Both Alex and Olivia jumped at the sound of their mother's voice behind them.

"Olivia's stalking her boyfriend and Daddy."

"The both of you stop being nosy and go help me with the food."

"Yes ma'am." They both grumbled, before stalking off to the kitchen to help their mother with the food.

For the next couple of hours of the party, Olivia and Fitz were separated. They would be in the same room, but they both had been pulled in two different directions by two different groups. For the most part she spent her time with her cousins, catching up on the family gossip. She didn't see some of them often, although they lived in New York as well. So she loved when the entire family got together for holidays and special occasions.

While she was with her cousins, Fitz was with her dad and a bunch of her male cousins. They were all laughing and cackling louder than the women. Mostly because they had a little bit more to drink than the women. She was enjoying how easy he was getting along with her family, although she had to admit it was a little weird. She hadn't brought a lot of guys home before, but when she did, they were accepted as quickly as Fitz has been. Maybe there was a reason for that.

Olivia would give anything to be back in the group with her cousins, or just some place completely different. Right now she was cornered in the living room, sitting on the couch between Fitz and her aunties. She knew her aunties could be nosy at times, but damn. They had all but asked the man his social security number. They kept asking him question after question, barely giving him time to answer the first before they asked another.

"So Fitz where do you see this going?"

"Do you plan to start a family soon?"

"Aunt Marie we've only been dating three months. We're not thinking that far ahead." Olivia said, trying to save Fitz. She saw the shocked and terrified expression on his face, when her aunt mentioned _family_. They had never talked about it before, but Olivia didn't take Fitz as the kid type. She saw how awkward he looked holding her baby cousin for the split second she gave him to her. She needed to wipe up a mess, and gave baby Ariel to Fitz. He looked so uncomfortable, and so did Ariel, with the way he as holding her. So no, she didn't take him for the baby type.

"Well you better start thinking about it, you aren't getting any younger honey."

"I'm only twenty-three-"

"And what about marriage. You plan on making an honest woman out of Olivia Fitz."

"Um-" Fitz wasn't normally one lost for words, but he was caught off guard. His mind was still on the baby talk. There was no denying he cared for Olivia. But he didn't think they were at the point in their relationship where they needed to talk marriage and babies. He didn't even know if he wanted to get married, yet alone have kids. He'd never really been around babies, he didn't even know if he liked babies. Could he be someone's father? He felt a weird tug in his gut when he saw Olivia with her baby cousin. It was both heartwarming and scary at the same time. She just looked so natural and comfortable with the baby. She kept her laughing and giggling. Blowing raspberries on her tummy, tickling her chubby thighs. He thought it was cute how Olivia would talk to the baby like she was an adult. She'd have an entire conversation with her, and Ariel would sit and gaze up at her like she understood every word. Clearly Olivia saw babies in her future, but did Fitz?

"Because we believe in marriage in this family. We don't shack up. You'd do good to keep that in mind young man. Olivia dear can you still wear a white wedding dress?"

"Okay, I think I'm gonna go do something now." Olivia quickly got up, pulling Fitz by his sweater sleeve as she went. She pulled his out of the line of and into the hallway. "I am so sorry. They can be too much sometimes."

"It's uh its fine. Don't worry about it."

"Are you sure? Because you look a little…" She didn't get to finish, because Fitz cut her off with a kiss to shut her up. It wasn't anything special or heated like the kisses they shared before. But it was a sweet peck on the lips that left her with a smile on her face.

"Relax. I've met my fair share of parents and families in the past. Granted they weren't as bold as you family is." Olivia laughed, grateful that Fitz wasn't thinking too hard about what her aunties had just brought up. "It's fine. Now where's the restroom?"

"Down this hall and to the right. It's the only door."

Fitz kissed her forehead, before walking off to the bathroom. Olivia waited until he turned the corner, and she dashed off to go complain to her mother about her aunt Marie and Margarete. Her mother was in the kitchen refilling drinks, and was upset that someone had spilled a drink on her white carpet and didn't bother to try and get it up, although the carpet was ruined now.

"Olivia honey you're being a little dramatic."

"No I'm really not. They have a practically walking down the aisle already. She asked me if I could I still wear a white dress momma. Like she could wear a white dress when she got married, she was six weeks pregnant. It was a shotgun wedding no matter how hard she tried to hide it!"

"Olivia hush!" It was a well-known fact that Aunt Marie was pregnant when she got married, although she tried her hardest to hide it. Even now, she still tried to act as if she didn't have a shotgun wedding that ended in divorce five years later.

"She practically had me and Fitz married with three kids and a house in suburbia. She asked him about kids."

"Olivia honey you are overreacting. She's family, that's what family does. They embarrass us in front of others, it's just what they do and we have to deal with it."

"Mommy." Olivia pouted and whined. She knew it annoyed her mother, and she normally got what she wanted every time. Almost every time.

"Olivia stop pouting, I am not your father it doesn't work so easily on me." Olivia fixed her face, since it clearly wasn't going to work. "Someone just spilled red punch on my new carpet in the den. Do you see me crying about it? No."

"No but I did hear you yelling at everyone. And you threatened to whip quite a few kids running around here."

Dianne scowled at her daughter before growling "Hush!" Dianne grabbed the cups she had refilled and carried them into the living room.

 **X**

"This one is from Johnny and Jen." Dianne gave her husband a small rectangular case with a blue bow on it. Eli smiled, already knowing what it was. He had hinted to his friend Johnny something they could get him for his birthday. He knew from the size of the box what they had got him, and also because Johnny told him after his wife had bought it. Johnny couldn't keep a secret to save his life.

Eli popped the bow off the top, and opened the box with a wide smile. Inside were six of the coolest guitar picks with Bob Marley, Prince and Michael Jackson. He had seen it on EBay once and knew he had to have it.

Eli opened up a couple more gifts, most of them clothes. He got about three new shirt and tie sets, although he rarely wore them. Sundays, funerals and fancy diners was the only time Elijah Pope wore a tie.

"Okay daddy, this one is from me." Olivia gave her dad his present, and waited for him to unwrap the paper. She had to have a little help getting it to him, because it was a little on the heavy side. Olivia knew her father would love what she gave him. She spent months making sure it was perfect, spending hour after hour focusing on it. She thought something homemade would be more special than anything she could've bought in a store. Olivia watched as Eli tore off the last piece of paper and his eyes glistened with unshed tears. Eli wasn't one to really cry, but he could get misty from time to time.

Olivia had painted a picture of herself and Alex at three years old. It was a picture of them with their dad one Easter Sunday. Their church was having an Easter egg hunt, and Dianna took pictures while Eli helped the girls find the eggs. Dianna had snapped a picture of the girls hanging off Eli's hip, both grinning toothless at the camera. Both in their bright yellow Easter dresses, with about fifty white hair bow clips and ribbons in their hair. The picture had gotten partially damaged over the years, and sadden Eli. Olivia knew how much he loved that picture. So she tried her best to recreate it on a canvas with what little she could see on the picture. She painted it on a rather large canvas, and had it framed in a beautiful silver frame.

"Pumpkin this is beautiful." Eli hugged his daughter tightly. "It looks just like the picture." Eli stared at the picture with a smile on his face.

"Okay daddy next one." Alex grabbed the last present on the table, and read the card. "It's from Fitz."

"Oh thank you Fitz." Eli took the gift, and quickly unwrapped the paper. As soon as the wrapping was off, he quickly forgot about the painting and got excited over his new gift.

"What is it daddy?"

Eli's eyes bulged at the autographed Stevie Wonder album in his hand. Stevie Wonder was one of Eli's all-time favorite singers. Right up there with Marvin Gaye and Al Green. He couldn't believe he now had an autographed Stevie Wonder album. He didn't even care that he had the same album in the den, it wasn't autographed.

"It's an autographed Stevie wonder album. My favorite album really; _songs in the key of life._ How in the world did you get your hands on this?"

"My father is good friends with Stevie's manager, and by extension so am I. I called him up and a few days later this came in the mail."

"Well I'll be dammed. Thank you." Eli gave Fitz a very manly shake then hug, still clutching the album in his hands. Olivia didn't think he would let it out of his sight all day. She laughed every time he clutched the album tighter when someone came over to see it.

"A signed Stevie Wonder album? Really, are you trying to upstage us all?" Olivia playfully glared at Fitz. "Even my _very_ sentimental painting can't upstage that." Fitz only winked at her, and pulled her into his side kissing the side of her head.

"Okay daddy, this is you last present. And it's not as extravagant as the gifts these two overachievers and kiss-asses gave you." Alex pointed over at Olivia and Fitz, making everyone laugh. "But it is something that Olivia and I worked hard on. We wrote this song together, special for you and I hope you like it."

Alex and Olivia walked over to the piano that sat near the large bay windows in the home. Olivia sat down at the piano, while Alex stood behind her. Alex yelled at everyone to be quiet one last time, and then Olivia started to play.

 _Alex:_

 _I remember  
When you use to take  
Me on a bike ride every day  
On the playground_

 _And I remember  
When you could do no wrong  
You come home from work  
And I jump in your arms when  
I saw you  
I was so happy to see you_

 _Olivia:_

 _Because you love me I overcome (Yeah)  
And I'm so proud of what you've become (Yeah)  
You've given me such security  
No matter what mistakes I make you're there for me  
You cure my disappointments and you healed my pain  
You understood my fears and you protected me  
Treasure every irreplaceable memory  
And that's why…_

 _Both:_

 _I want my unborn son to be like my daddy  
I want my husband to be like my daddy  
There is no one else like my daddy  
And I thank you for loving me_

 _Alex:_

 _I still remember the expression on your face  
When you found out I'd been on a date, and had a boyfriend  
Words can't express my boundless gratitude for you  
I appreciate what you've done_

 _You've given me such security  
No matter what mistakes I make you're there for me  
You cure my disappointments and you healed my pain  
You understood my fears and you protected me  
Treasure every extraordinary memory  
That's why…_

 _Both:_

 _I want my unborn son to be like my daddy  
I want my husband to be like my daddy  
There is no one else like my daddy  
And I thank you for loving me_

 _Olivia:_

 _Even if my man broke my heart today  
No matter how much pain I'm in I will be okay_

 _Alex:_

 _Cause I got a man in my life that can't be replaced  
For his love is unconditional  
It won't go away_

 _Olivia:_

 _I know I'm lucky  
It ain't easy  
Being who will take care of the responsibilities  
Love is overwhelming  
Can't stop the tears from falling_

 _Both:_

 _I love you so much daddy_

 _Both:_

 _I want my unborn son to be like my daddy  
I want my husband to be like my daddy  
There is no one else like my daddy  
And I thank you for loving me_

 **X**

"Fitz stop it." Olivia laughed as Fitz dove his face back into her neck. His hand still sliding up her dress, she was glad the partition was still up. They were riding in the back of Fitz's car as Tom drove them to his penthouse. They had left the party almost three hours ago. And after they helped Dianne clean the house, Olivia, Fitz and Alex left to catch a train back into the city. Tom was waiting at the station for Fitz and Olivia, and Quinn picked Alex up. Olivia wasn't sure what their relationship was at the moment, but she was going to find out.

They stopped at Olivia's house to get Pongo, because Olivia didn't like leaving her by herself for long. If her mother didn't have such a strong hatred of dogs or animals period, she would have brought Pongo to the birthday party. Olivia grabbed Pongo, some food and her dog bed and they left back to Fitz's house.

Now Olivia was just trying to keep her dress on. At least until they made it to the penthouse. Fitz had started on her the minute they got into the car. He had been restraining himself the entire time at her parents' house and the ride on the train. And now that they were in relative private, he couldn't hold himself back anymore. They hadn't had sex since they got back from their Aspen trip. Normally Fitz wasn't this eager to be with a woman, normally he could restrain himself. But it wasn't the same with Olivia. She walked into the room and he got and instant hard on.

"Fitz." Olivia moaned. She tightened her grip on his wrist as he skillfully slipped his fingers passed her panties. He sent her squirming, no longer resisting him as he pushed to fingers into her wet core. She moved her hips with his fingers, riding them to her release.

Never had she done something like this in a car before. Never had she done anything like this period. Olivia felt like a cage bird being freed for the first time. That's how she always felt with Fitz. He was always showing her something new. Life with him was always on one hundred, there was never a dull moment.

Just as she was about to peak, the car stopped. She heard Tom open his door, and she snapped back to reality, pissed off she was at not being able to finish. She could feel Fitz smirking at her as she pushed her dress back in place. And tried to smooth her hair down, so she didn't have sex hair when she walked out. Fitz opened his door first, then helped Olivia out. They rode the garage elevator straight to Fitz's penthouse. Since Fitz had his own private garage, the elevator went straight to his penthouse, after entering a code of course. Fitz stood behind Olivia the entire time. She could feel his erection pressing into her backside. She'd never been with a man who'd wanted her this badly. Well maybe except for Roger. They had come close plenty of times before, but Olivia always stopped things. Now with Fitz, she couldn't dream of ever stopping him again.

As soon as the elevator doors opened to the penthouse, Fitz pushed Olivia up against the wall and crashed his lips into hers. Olivia barely had enough time to put Pongo on the floor. Both her hands went around Fitz's neck, pulling closer. She slipped her tongue passed his lips, gaining a groan of approval from Fitz. Fitz cupped her ass in his hands, giving it a firm squeeze before he lifted her off the ground. Her legs locked in place around his waist. Olivia held on as Fitz carried her up the stairs to his bedroom.

Fitz pushed through his bedroom door, with only one mission on his mind. He was glad his staff was gone for the day. Fitz dropped Olivia on the bed, sending her laughing. He started with her feet, taking off her shoes then pulling off her tights. He caressed her calves and thighs, before pulling her dress over her head. He gazed down at her in a pair of black panties and matching bra. She was becoming less and less shy about her body, but she still had her moments of insecurity. Fitz pulled Olivia up by her wrist to stand in front of him.

"Undress me." He said in a deep voice. It wasn't a request, it was a demand. With deft finger, Olivia pulled Fitz's sweater off without another word. She tossed the sweater somewhere across the room and unbuttoned his other shirt. When he had it unbuttoned, she pushed it off his shoulders and went to work on his pants. She had them unzipped and around his ankles within seconds. They both stood in front of each other in their underwear.

Olivia's fingers toyed at the hem of his boxers before Fitz told her to take them off too. She shyly hooked her fingers into the waistband and pushed them off his hips. She bit her bottom lip as more and more of him became visible to her. She tried to keep her eyes on his face, but she couldn't help herself from looking down at his impressive erection.

Fitz sat on the bed, his back against the headboard. "Take it off." He commanded once again, and Olivia was beginning to find his dominate persona a real turn on.

After only a moment of hesitance, Olivia slowly reached behind her and unhooked her bra. She slid the traps off her shoulders one and at a time. When she was finished, she let it fall to the floor at her feet. Her ego boosted, when she saw Fitz's eyes darken with lust. She reached down and pushed her panties down to her ankles before kicking them away. She immediately flushed with embarrassment and went to cover herself, but Fitz pulled her by her arm to straddle his lap.

"Ride me."

Olivia blushed again, "I don't know how."

"Yes you do. Just move your hips." Before she could protest again Fitz pulled Olivia up by her hips and sat her down on his erection. She let out a high pitch squeal, her head falling to his shoulder. She'd never been filled this way, and she was feeling just how blessed Fitz was. She couldn't move, she was stuck just taking him all in. she couldn't believe she'd gone twenty-three years missing this.

"Baby I need you to move." When she still didn't move, Fitz gripped her hips again and bounced her on his dick. He only helped her for a moment, before he felt her hips moving against his hands. She was grinding on him with her own rhythm. It was like she was listening to a song in her head. He loved her facial expressions. She'd scrunch her face up then release it into an open O shape. Watching her fall off the edge was his ecstasy. With one more swivel of her hips, Olivia let out an animal cry, burying her face in his neck. Her nails digging into his shoulders and her thighs trembling around him.

She didn't even get a second to calm, before Fitz was flipping them over and thrusting into her hard and fast. He'd take his time later, but for now he needed his release. And fast.

Olivia held on tightly to Fitz. Her legs wrapped high around his waist and her arms locked around his neck. She didn't think it was possible to get any closer to him in that moment. As he carried her over the edge for a second time Olivia felt a single tear streak down her face. She was so overcome with emotions, she was on overdrive.

Olivia had a revelation in that moment. Something she had been battling with for that past couple of weeks that she couldn't deny anymore. She was in love. A kind of love she had never experience before. A kind of love she never wanted to live without again.

 **X**

 **Song:  
Daddy- Beyoncé (Few word changes)**

 **Catch You Later…**


	16. Chapter Sixteen: Surprises Surprises

**Chapter Sixteen: Surprises Surprises**

The next morning, Olivia sat out on the balcony curled in one of the overly stuffed chaise chairs. A thick blanket wrapped around her shoulders to fight off the chilly weather. She was becoming more and more comfortable being on the balcony. Mainly because Fitz loves to eat out there so often and he was determined to help her get over her fear of heights.

She was drinking warm tea with honey, sketching in her notepad. Her discarded breakfast plate sat on the small table bedside her chair. Pongo was lying across her legs, currently chewing into a toy. Olivia had taken her for her morning walk early that morning.

Olivia was normally a night owl, instead of the early bird. But this morning, she found herself just lying in bed watching Fitz sleep. He looked so sweet and innocent in his sleep. He was much softer, his features weren't as tense, she liked him this way. Although she had to admit, that his hard ass persona was a real turn on as well.

After a while of just watching him sleep, she deemed herself a total creeper and got out of bed. She showered and got dressed in the clothes he had of hers in his closet drawers. She picked one of her oversized shirts and a pair of yoga pants. He kept all the clothes she'd left and forgotten in his apartment whenever she stayed over. They were all clean and folded neatly inside the drawers. Olivia didn't realize she'd left so many clothes behind, it was enough to fill three small drawers in his closet. It also made her think about just how much time she had been spending with him at his home, instead of her own.

Around nine, Olivia head footsteps coming towards the balcony. She thought it was Fitz, finally awake, she was slightly disappointed when Tabitha showed instead of Fitz.

"Good morning." Tabitha smiled at Liv, fully dressed and carrying a plate of pancakes.

 _Shit_ , Olivia had forgotten Tabitha was staying with Fitz for a little while. She blushed crimson red, hoping that Tabitha was out last night or at least sleeping when she and Fitz got in. she blushed even brighter at the possibility that Tabitha could have overheard her and Fitz last night. Olivia knew she didn't make any effort to quiet her screams last night.

"Morning. I thought you were Fitz."

"He till sleeping?"

"Yeah, he's normally up by now. He always wakes up before me. Be we got in late last night."

"Hmm." Tabitha smirked, like she knew something Olivia didn't. "I love Ms. Betty's cooking. She makes the best pancakes, they're always so fluffy and crisp on the edges." Tabitha cuts a big piece of pancake, moaning as she slowly chewed, savoring the taste.

"Is that all you're having?" Tabitha asked, eyeing Olivia's plate quizzically.

Olivia had a half-eaten pancake on her plate. She'd only taken a few bites of her sausage links and the eggs weren't even touched.

"I don't really eat that much in the morning."

"Or ever." Tabitha said. "You eat like a bird. I saw you eating at the fundraiser, you barely touched your food."

"I'm just not a real big eater, I never have been. My momma would sit at the dinner table with me well after dinner ended, just to make me eat all my meat."

"I have never had that problem." Tabitha said, filling her mouth with pancake again. "I eat like a man twice my size, and I never gain a pound. It's a blessing really. I've seen so many other models eat, and then go stick a finger down their throats. I'm just like really?"

"Good morning ladies." Fitz came out onto the balcony, pulling a long sleeved shirt over his head. The quick glimpse she got of his chiseled abs sent Olivia squirming. Just a peak at the man and her body was already responding. Fitz kissed the top of Tabitha's head as he passed her. When he got to Li, he kissed her lips a little longer than Tabitha would have liked. When he released her lips, he scooped her up from the chair, taking her seat and putting her on his lap.

"Morning." He spoke against her lips.

"Morning."

"You two are sickening." Tabitha groaned. "I'm trying to eat."

"Have you eaten this morning?" Fitz asked Olivia, knowing she would often skip meals.

"I had some of Ms. Betty's pancakes."

"She had half a pancake." Tabitha corrected her.

Fitz spotted her plate beside her, and sighed. "You're not going to have more?"

"I'm not hungry. I wasn't really hungry when Ms. Betty gave me the plate." Olivia hadn't planned on eating anything this morning. But when she went into the kitchen for her tea, Ms. Betty put the plate in her hand. Ms. Betty was an older woman, opposed to Annie, who was relatively young. Ms. Betty reminded her pf her grandmother a little, so she took the plate without lip and ate as much as she could.

Annie came through the doors, carrying a silver tray with of food. She put the tray on the small table on the other side of the chair Fitz and Olivia were on. She poured Fitz's coffee, then took Olivia's plate before leaving again.

"What is that?" Olivia asked, noticing Fitz didn't have pancakes like everyone else.

"Eggs benedict." Fitz cut into the egg, letting the yolk spill out from the egg. "Want some?"

"No thanks. I prefer my eggs fully cooked, not runny." Olivia made a face at him as he ate him meal.

"Hey Liv, what you drawing over there?"

"Some old woman." Fitz answered in between bites of his food.

"Hey!" Olivia laughed, and elbowed him in the stomach. "That's my grandma. And if she was here to hear you call her old, she'd backhand you upside the head."

"Looks good. What made you start sketching her?"

Olivia shrugged. "I don't know, she was just on my mind this morning."

"So what do you have going on today Tabi?" Fitz asked, he could see Olivia was getting emotional over her grandmother so he to change the subject.

"I um… I'm going out to start looking for a place today. I can't stay with mom and dad forever, and I can't stay here either with this invader coming. So I called my realtor and she has already found two places she thinks I'll like."

"House?"

"Oh no, apartment. I'm not ready for a house yet."

"Why can't you move into an apartment in this building?"

"Fitz."

"What? There's a few open spaces available. Great round the clock security, and I can keep a better eye on you a floor down from me." Fitz was really letting his protective older brother show.

"Fitz I am not moving into this building just so you can keep tabs on me. You're just like daddy." Tabitha looked at her watch. "And speaking of moving, I have to go. I have to meet with my realtor at the first location." Tabitha got up from the table, leaving her plate, knowing someone would be by to pick it up.

"Do you have to go to the center today?" Fitz asked Olivia, who was still staring fondly at the sketch of her grandmother. "Liv?"

"Uh no, I don't. In fact, I don't have to go back until Tuesday." The center was opened on the weekends as a sort of kids club. There were no classes, the playgrounds and basketball courts were opened to the public. Olivia volunteered her weekends sometimes.

"I'm taking my older class on an after hour field trip."

"Where to?"

"Amelia's." Olivia answered, and Fitz's jaw tightened at the mention of _him_. "Marcus said it was okay if I brought in a bunch of my art kids to come tour the gallery. Some of them are really talented, and they want to be artist as well. So I thought they could get inspired by some of the art and artist. And hopefully it will be an incentive to keep them on the right track to their goals. So we're gonna tour the gallery for a few hours, and they'll get to meet some of the artist. Then we're gonna get dinner and head back to the center for pick up."

"Sounds great."

"Yeah, I hope they like it."

"Well since you don't have anything planned for the day, get up." Fitz swatted her behind, before getting up. "There's somewhere I want to take you."

"Where?" Olivia asked, looking up to him as he held his hand out to her.

"Surprise."

"You know I hate surprises."

"Tough." Fitz said, before grabbing Olivia and throwing her over his shoulder. "Shower so we can leave."

Olivia laughed as he carried her off the balcony and towards his room. "Fitz, I already showered!"

"Well I guess I'll just have to get you dirty again." Fitz swiftly smacked her ass, making her squeal in delight.

"I suppose this is a bad time for an unannounced visit."

Fitz stopped in his tracks, spinning around to find his mother and father standing in the doorway. "Mother." Fitz slowly lowered an embarrassed Olivia back down to her feet.

Olivia felt herself blush, for what felt like the tenth time just that morning. She was sort of hiding behind Fitz. He was now gad she decided to wear her yoga pants, and not the tiny boy shorts she had first picked up. Although, she still felt completely underdressed and out of place, with Fitz's mother looking like a movie star. Did she always have to dress for the red carpet? The woman had no normal clothes.

"What are you two doing here?" Fitz asked, walking over to kiss him mother on the cheek. Effectively exposing Olivia from her hiding place behind him.

"Your father and I came to have a chat with your sister." Marilyn said with a shocked yet amused look on her face. "But I see our timing isn't the best. Hello Olivia dear."

"Hello again Mrs. Grant." Olivia shyly waved, wishing she could race up the stairs to Fitz's room and hide.

"Well, your father and I didn't mean to intrude. So we'll just go and fetch Tabitha and get out of your hair."

"Tabitha isn't here mother, you just missed her. You probably passed her down in the lobby."

"You know I thought that lengthy girl in that black hat looked familiar. She passed by so quick I couldn't get a proper look at her. Why would your sister hide form her own mother."

Fitz opted not to answer that question. "I thought we agreed anyway, that you and dad would give her some time before you came by to see her."

"Well we gave her twenty-four hours, how much more time does she need."

"More than that, and it was barely twenty-four hours. Just give her a break, you know how Tabitha can get. And personally I don't want to come home to the two of you yelling at each other. That's not how I like to end a hard day's work." He'd much rather spend it with his head buried between Olivia's thighs.

"You just tell your sister to call me when she gets back in, or I will steak out this building all night long."

"Yes mother." Fitz said with amusement, knowing his mother was anything but joking. Marilyn would set up camp right in the lobby if she had to.

"Well your mother and I were going to take Tabi out for a late breakfast." Gerry, who had been quiet before now, said. "If you two aren't busy, how about you two tag along."

"Sorry dad, but Olivia and I already ate. Besides we have pans for the day, we were just getting ready actually."

Olivia took that as an opportunity for her escape. She said a quick goodbye to Mrs. and Mrs. Grant before she headed upstairs to get dressed. Before she made it all the way up the steps, Fitz told her to dress comfortably, making her even more curious about just what they were doing today.

As soon as Olivia was up the stairs and out of earshot, Marilyn backhanded her son in the stomach. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" She hissed at him, making sure to keep her voice low."

"What are you talking about?"

"Fitzgerald, do not play dumb with me. You know what I'm talking about, Olivia. What the hell are you doing with Olivia?" Fitz sighed, he really didn't want this lecture right now. "She isn't one of those fake blonde bimbos you're constantly sleeping with. She's not just going to disappear when you need her to, like the other ones."

"Mother please."

"No, don't mother me. Olivia is a nice girl Fitz. She's sweet and innocent and you are going to hurt her. This is not going to end well for her or you for the matter, I can see you're falling for her just as hard as she is for you."

"Mother please, can we store this unsolicited advice for another. Focus on Tabitha's life, mine is fine."

Marilyn sighed, "You know one day kids are going to wish you had listened to your mother."

 **X**

"Are you really not going to tell me where we're going?" Olivia asked Fitz as she sat in the passenger seat and he drove his Bentley to some undisclosed location. She was trying to remember if she had ever seen Fitz drive before. Normally Tom did all the driving. But she figured Tom had the day off since Fitz was driving instead. Not that she was complaining, she liked being alone with Fitz. And although Tom never really spoke when he was around and he kept his distance, Olivia could still feel him around and it was a little weird.

Fitz looked good in this car, hot. She was never really a fan of fancy cars or even two door cars, and this one had both, but it was growing on her. She fell in love the moment she stepped in. The leather interior, the fancy looking high-tech dashboard. Olivia was like Denice the menace with twitchy fingers. She just wanted to push all the buttons, just to see what they did.

"No, I'm really not." Fitz smiled.

"I hate surprises."

"I can see that Ms. Pope." Fitz said, putting his right hand dangerously high on Olivia's thigh. She was thankful she was wearing jeans and not a skirt right now. Because if she was, she had no doubt she'd be making him pull over right now.

About five minutes later, Fitz was pulling into the parking garage at the GAI. He parked his car in his normal spot, and got out to open Olivia's door.

"What are we doing here?" Olivia asked, taking his outstretched hand. "You don't really know how surprises work do you?"

Fitz smirked, "Why don't you just cut the lip and follow me."

"Always so bossy."

Fitz led her to the elevator, and they rode it to the lobby. It was a little weird being there after hours. It was always so busy, now it was deserted. Olivia's hand was still clasped in Fitz's as they walked to the elevators. Fitz pushed the button for the top floor.

"Is this all some type of elaborate ploy to get me to work for you again?"

Fitz asked. "Well Ms. Pope, I actually love that you aren't my employee anymore." He pulled her closer, so she was standing in front of him. "It means I can take you six different ways on my office desk without HR giving me a call."

"How romantic." Olivia giggled against this lips, before he kissed her. It was a short kiss, as the elevator dinged a moment later on their floor. Fitz released her, and led her out to the left.

"Where are we going?" Olivia asked, since the offices were to the right. Fitz didn't answer her, and led her to the stairwell all the way up to the roof. "Fitz you have lost your mind if you think I'm going up there." She tried to pull back, but he had already pulled her through the door and onto the roof.

Her eyes bulged, when she finally saw what Fitz was trying to show her. She was already shaking her head, before she could get her words together. "No, no, no and no. N-O I refuse."

"Come on Livvie, it'll be fun."

"Fitz I am not getting in that thing." Olivia said, pointing to the helicopter in front of her. She didn't even know this building had a helipad. How had she missed a helicopter sitting on the roof all this time?

"Why not? You got on the plane."

"Yeah, only because I had to get to Paris. And that thing was a lot bigger than this is. I hate to tell you this now, but I'm claustrophobic as well and that is a small metal death trap that I refuse to get into."

"Olivia, this is perfectly safe okay. Claude here takes care of the maintenance and keeps the chopper in perfect shape." Only then did Olivia notice a small man standing next to the helicopter.

"I don't doubt that he is good at his job, but that still doesn't mean I'm getting on that thing."

"Livvie I would never steer you wrong. And you yourself said you liked to try new things. I was right about the octopus and you ate yours and mine."

"Fitz that was food, not me being suspended in the air."

Fitz gripped Olivia by her shoulders. "I would never intentionally put you in any danger. And I don't want to make you do something you don't want to. But I promise you, you will love it. But if you absolutely don't want to, then we don't have to." Fitz kissed Olivia's forehead sweetly, he knew what he was doing.

"Ugh! Son of a bee sting! Fine, I will get in your little death trap." Olivia finally conceded, with her arms folded. Fitz smiled, and quickly ushered her to the helicopter before she changed her mind again. Claude opened the door for her, and Fitz helped her climb inside. When she was seated, she sat back while Fitz strapped her in. He pulled two straps over her shoulders and one across her waist. When he was finished, he put a headset on her head and walked to the other side of the chopper.

"What are you doing?" Olivia asked, when Fitz climbed in beside her and Claude.

"What do you mean?"

"Aren't you going to sit in the back? I thought Claude was the pilot."

"He is, but not today."

"Fitz you didn't say you were flying this helicopter."

"Well I figured I would wait until I got you strapped in before I said."

"Fitz I'm gonna kill you, do you even know what you're doing?"

"Of course I do hon, they don't just let anyone fly helicopters without the proper training first." After Fitz strapped himself in, he powered up the chopper. Olivia held on tightly to the door handle as the blades began to spin and Fitz slowly lifted the chopper in the air.

"Relax Bambi. I got you."

 **X**

"That was so much fun. I can't believe I flew a helicopter!" Olivia squealed, as Fitz helped her out the helicopter. They had just landed in some kind of airplane hangar in the middle of a field. There were only two other small planes and one chopper. Fitz explained that the guy who owns the hangar was a friend of his.

The ride was a lot smoother and more fun than she thought it was going to be. She peaked out the window a few times, and couldn't believe how beautiful the city looked from the sky. She couldn't imagine what it would look like in the night time. After she started to relax, she realized that it wasn't that bad, it was just like riding in the plane. Although neither one of them was something she wanted to do on a regular basis. Fitz even let her hold onto the stick on her side. All she had to do was hold it steady, as Fitz explained to her. Olivia had gotten so giddy over 'flying' a helicopter, although it was only for a few seconds. After a while, the buildings started to disappear, and more and more trees emerged. She knew they were leaving the city, but she still didn't know where they were going.

Now they were in the back of a car that Fitz had waiting for them when they landed.

"Where are we going now?"

"I told you it was a surprise Liv."

"Yeah, but I thought the helicopter was the surprise."

"No, that was part of it. We're headed to the second part and then later we'll go to the third."

"A three part surprise, you're killing me. Now I'm gonna be racking my mind trying to figure out what the other two are all day long."

"Well you won't have to think about number two for long, because we're here."

Just then, the car stopped. The driver got out to open Olivia's door, while Fitz got something out of the trunk. They were at some warehouse looking building. There wasn't much around but trees, Olivia noticed the buildings stopped a little while ago. She looked around for some type of sign on the building. Her excitement tripled the moment she found what she was looking for.

"Really? You're taking me paintballing?!" Olivia was excited. It was such a normal thing to do, but Fitz put his special touch to it with the helicopter ride. But still, it was a relatively understated activity. Normally, her date with Fitz were to some fancy dinner or a museum or a show. And not that Olivia didn't love all of it, she did. She was just glad that this activity didn't call for a ballroom dress and high heels. Instead, a pair of coveralls and her more comfortable sneakers.

"Well when you found my paintball guns, I remember you said you've never been before. And I haven't been here in a while, so I thought it'd be fun to bring you this time." Fitz came around the car with the back bag opened and took out to pairs of black coveralls and his two paintball guns. Olivia had only shot a paintball gun once, and that was when she found Fitz's. She shot at one of the blank canvases she had at his apartment. Now that canvas was hanging in the kitchen in her brownstone.

This was Fitz's favorite place, because it was all outside. That's why the building was sort of excluded, because the entire land was the course, it was huge.

"You ready?" Fitz asked.

"Yes, come on come on. I want to shoot someone!" Olivia pulled Fitz by his arm and into the building. She was still giddy, as the instructor to them all about the safety rules and the do's and don'ts. When he was finished, everyone was divided into two different groups. Olivia and Fitz ended up on two different teams and given bandanas to match their team color. She was team white and he was team blue. Their session was gonna start soon, so everyone was changing and putting on their coveralls and gloves. Olivia changed into the coveralls Fitz brought her, then braided her hair in two braids so she could get her helmet on easier than with a ponytail. She tied her bandana around her wrist, while Fitz adjusted her helmet for her then snapped it on and put her goggles over the helmet. When he was finished, he grabbed a pair of knee and elbow pads.

"Really Fitz?"

"What?"

"Hardly anyone else is wearing elbow and knee pads."

"Safety Olivia."

"Fitz I'm not a five year old learning to ride a bike for the first time." Olivia laughed, although he could tell Fitz was very serious. He could be a little much at times. "Baby I don't need all that padding, I'll be fine."

"Humor me. For my sanity."

"Fine." Olivia playfully rolled her and held out her arms, so Fitz could strap the pads on her elbows and then her knees.

"Prepare for war Ms. Pope."

"Watch your back Grant."

 **X**

Two games later, an exhausted Olivia lay draped over Fitz in the back of their car while the driver drive them to their next destination. Her head rest in his lap, her legs curled up on the seat. She was slowly drifting off as he ran his fingers through her hair, softly messaging her scalp. She was bone tired from their games, but she had the so much fun that she didn't even care.

The first game, she kind of stayed in the shadows too afraid to get hit. She was kind of just running around shooting at anything since her aim wasn't all that great. Fitz on the other hand, was like a combat soldier. He and a group of three other guys, were amazing. If this was an Olympic sport, they would all hold the gold. It was amazing to watch Fitz like this, he was so sexy. And yet so playful at the same time. Fitz's team won got the other teams flag, and won the first game.

The second game, Olivia participated much more. Her team actually strategized this time, instead of everyone doing their own thing to get the flag. They strategically placed themselves all over the course, picking off the other team one at a time. Olivia was up in one of the hideouts, covered by some shrubs. She and another girl were supposed to keep the area cleared for the 'recovery' team to go and get the flag. Olivia noticed Fitz coming with two other guys and they opened fire. Olivia was proud to say she shot one guy once in the leg, and shot Fitz twice; once in the arm and once in the stomach. This was a very cathartic sport. She didn't think she would enjoy shooting someone this much. Her team won the second game and tied the score.

Now they were headed to another destination, where Olivia hoped she be able to get something to eat and maybe a nap. She'd worked up quite an appetite, and was slowly dozing off from exhaustion.

"I am so tired." Olivia mumbled into Fitz's leg.

"Yeah, all that running around will do that."

"And I'm a little sore already. I'm glad you made me wear those elbow pads now. I had to duck down real quick to keep from being hit." Olivia laughed, "I did some kind of sideways jump and landed right on my knees and my elbow. I didn't even matter though, because someone else shot me in the side. It was some kid with a purple spiked helmet on. I though he had a white bandana on though, I think we were on the same team."

"Yeah, I know who you're talking about. That's the little bastard that shot me in the neck." Fitz said grumpily, rubbing the side of her neck. "I shot him in the ass as he ran away."

"Fitz." Olivia scolded, but couldn't help but laugh. Her stomach growled, loud enough for the both of them to hear. "I am so hungry."

"I can hear. We'll be able to get something to eat when we get to where we're going."

"And where would that be?"

"My place." The car stopped, and Olivia sat up. They were stopped in front of a large brass gate. She could see beyond the gate, but all she could see was a long gravel road lined with tall, lush trees. Fitz rolled down his window, and typed in a security code and the gates slowly began to open.

"This is your house?" Olivia asked, as they drove up the long driveway. The house still hadn't come into view yet.

"Yes."

"Why so secluded?"

"I like my privacy."

"Do you have neighbors?"

"Yes. The next house I believe is maybe half a mile own the rode."

"Half a mile? I don't think they can be considered neighbors."

"Why such the fascination with my neighbors?"

Olivia shrugged, "I don't know. Curiosity."

"Well Ms. Curiosity are we going to get out of the car, or are we gonna stay in here all day talking about my neighbors?"

Only then did Olivia notice that they had stopped in front of the house, and the driver was holding her door open for her. Olivia took his outstretched hand, and climb out the car. Her breath was taken away, the moment she laid eyes on the house. She fell in love with it. It was huge, all stone and glass walls. She couldn't even began to describe it. She had always dreamed of living in a house similar to her parents. Smaller but not too small, cozy warm with a white picket fence out front. In one of those neighborhoods where all the neighbors knew each other. This was the complete opposite, but she could see herself in a house like this as well.

"You like it?" Fitz came up behind her, wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"I love it. It's beautiful."

"I worked with a contractor, architect, designer you name it. We worked for months until we came up with something I loved."

"You designed this house?"

"Sort of." Fitz led her up the stone steps to the glass front door. "I told them what I wanted. And told them what I liked and didn't like, until they came back with what I loved." Fitz unlocked the door, and pushed it open for Olivia.

"Wow." Was all Olivia could muster, when she stepped through the threshold. This house was beyond gorgeous. The outside didn't do the inside. This place was a lot different than Fitz's penthouse back in the city. The penthouse was sort of like a museum. It was sterile, although Fitz spent all his time there it didn't feel lived in. It didn't feel warm and cozy like a home is supposed to.

But this place, it wasn't a house it was a home. It had all the warmth and coziness for two. She expected the interior to be like his penthouse, but it was just the opposite. She was glad to see the inside wasn't stone as well. The colors were warm and inviting, unlike the penthouse. He still had his share of art displayed all over, but he also had some personal family touches. There were pictures hung by the fireplace, on the piano in the corner.

Olivia picked up one of the photos. She smiled down at the picture of a boy, around eight years old, in a cowboy costume. It was adorable, but Olivia couldn't tell if it was Fitz or Patrick, they looked so much alike.

"Is this you or Patrick?" Olivia asked.

Fitz looked at the photo in her hand. "That is Pat." He picked up another photo on the piano, this one of a boy around the same age in an astronaut costume. "This is me."

"Awe, you were so adorable!"

"Yeah yeah, and this is Tabi." Fitz picked up the photo of Tabitha in a very elaborate princess dress. "Of course she had to go as royalty. Although she got made whenever someone called her a princess, she said she was Queen."

Olivia laughed. "Who is she supposed to be?" Olivia asked, not recognizing the costume.

"Oh you won't recognize it, that is a costume princess gown for yours truly."

"Seriously?"

"What can I say, she's the baby. She gets spoiled even to this day. She wore a similar gown to her sweet sixteen party."

"How come you don't have any family photos in your penthouse?"

"I don't know. This place just feels like more of a home to me I guess."

"But you're rarely here."

"Yes I know, but I'm hoping to change the tin the future. Would you like a tour?"

"Of course."

Fitz took her hand, and led her throughout the house, starting with the kitchen. It was about three times the size of her kitchen at home. He showed her the entire downstairs, including two living room, plus a den. A very spacious dining room, Fitz's office, a mud room by the back patio and a ball room that Fitz said he hardly used. He said he let his mother use it once for a party she had. After the tour of the first floor, they toured the second floor. There was an upstairs library, another small sitting area and of course the other bedrooms. Fitz only really showed her his. He wanted to show her the bathroom, because he knew she'd love it. And love it she did.

Fitz's bathroom was the size of her bedroom alone. Marble floors and shower. When she walked in, to her right was a few steps leading to a spacious tub. As big as Fitz was, he definitely needed a tub that size to stretch out comfortably in. To her right, were these big glass double doors to the shower. She could just imagine what it would feel like to come home after a hard day, and let all those nozzles and showerheads beat down on her all at once. Shed definitely have to test that shower the nest time she came here. If he ever brought her back. She remembered him telling her he didn't often bring people here. As she passed both the shower and tub, it led her to double his and her sinks and vanities. A beautiful chandelier hanging down on her. She'd never seen a chandelier in a bathroom before. And lastly, two double French doors that led to a small terrace. This bathroom was gorgeous.

"I'm so jealous." Olivia said as Fitz came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her shoulders. "I want to sleep in that tub."

"Well we can test it out tonight after dinner." He but her ear, before sucking the sting away.

Olivia turned around in his arms. "What do you mean? We aren't leaving tonight?"

"I thought we could spend tonight and tomorrow here."

"In your house?"

"Yes."

"What about work? Don't you have to go in tomorrow?"

"I told you Jake is running things at GAI for now, and the store isn't even open yet. They can survive a day without me."

"But I don't even have a bag. I don't have any clothes."

"I asked you sister to pack you a bag and I had the driver bring our bags to the house when we were paintballing."

"So I guess you thought of everything."

"Yes, I did."

"Wait. What about pongo? You didn't leave her-"

"I had tom take Pongo to your sister, when he got you bag. Now, do you have any more questions or can we go downstairs and enjoy some dinner and then come back up to enjoy this tub."

"I'll take dinner and the tub."

Fitz pecked her lips quickly. "Thought so."

 **X**

"That was good babe." Olivia pushed her plate aside. She left a small amount of her chicken Alfredo on her plate, opting to eat the last of her bread instead. "I didn't know you knew how to cook."

"Well I'm no master chef of anything, but I could survive without Ms. Betty." Fitz picked up her dish along with his, and carried them into the kitchen. Olivia stretched out on the bench in the breakfast nook, enjoying the view outside. The sun was beginning to set, and the sky was a beautiful mix of blues, pinks and oranges. She'd never seen a sunrise like this before.

Olivia noticed a rather large building outside, it was nestled in the trees. Fitz hadn't given her a tour of the outside yet. She wondered what was in the building.

"Hey Fitz?" Olivia called out.

"Yeah?" Fitz came out the kitchen, drinking half a bottled water in one gulp.

"What's out in the shed?"

"Not a shed. That's where I do my work, it's my studio. I thought about just converting one of the rooms downstairs into my studio. But when I started sculpting, I realized I needed more space. And being outside helps vent the dust out."

"Can I see?"

"What?"

"You said you would show me your work one day. You still haven't."

"I did say that didn't I?" Fitz smirked.

"Yes, you did."

Fitz finished the rest of his bottle, before crushing it and throwing it into a nearby trashcan. "Well then, by all means milady. Let's go have a look."

"Really?"

"Yes really, why so surprised?"

"Well because you're always so protective of your work. You've never let me see anything you're working on."

"That's because I am a perfectionist. I don't let anyone see something that is only have done. It has to be perfect before I unveil it."

"Well then in that case, let's go before you change your mind." Olivia slid out the chair and headed for the back door ahead of Fitz. They both walked to Fitz's studio. There was a combination lock on the door. Fitz put in the combination, took off the lock and pushed the door open for Olivia. The first thing she noticed, was several of paintings were covered with a tan cloth. She knew he must have had them covered for a reason, so she didn't bother with those. The building was a lot more spacious then it looked on the outside. Olivia walked from the front doors to the back, checking out every painting that wasn't covered. They were all of course brilliant. Some were nature shots that closely resembled the areas around his home. And others were of people. She wondered who they were, since they weren't any of his family and she'd never seen these people before. Some were old men a women, and others were of young people.

"Who are these people?" Olivia asked Fitz, who was still standing at the door.

"I have no idea. I suppose there could be some people out there who resemble them. Honestly, I just let the brush guide me. I don't paint that often, but when I do I have no idea what I'm going to paint beforehand. If I'm in the mood I'm in the mood."

"That sounds like me and my sketchpad." Olivia walked further into the room, and the paintings stopped, now there were a bunch of tall sculptures covered by tarps.

"Can I see these?"

"Sure." Fitz finally left the door, and walked back to where Olivia was. He first pulled a string above them, and a row of lights came on above them. "Some of these are quite old. This one is one of them. I sculpted this about five years ago." Fitz pulled the tarp off the sculpture, revealing half a lion.

"Woah." Olivia said to herself. She thought Fitz only sculpted people, she didn't know he could sculpt animals as well. The sculpture was of half a lion, with the front paws out and up. The head of the lion was in a growl pose.

"I didn't know you sculpted animals too." Olivia reached out, and ran her fingers over the details of the lion. It was obvious Fitz had spent extraordinary time making sure the features were perfect. It was so lifelike. That was true talent.

"It looks so real."

"Yeah. I sculpted a gorilla once."

"Really?"

"Yeah. It was a donation to an animal sanctuary in Colorado. They rescue injured animals from the wild, and release them back when they are well enough. I'm one of their main benefactors. I was so glad when I finished that thing, it took me forever."

Olivia smiled at him, pulling the cover off another sculpture. This one was of a woman sitting Indian style, with her hand resting palm up on her legs. Her eyes were closed and she had the most serine smile on her face. How does he do this? Olivia had only ever attempted a sculpture this size once. It had taken her years, and she still wasn't done. To be honest, she was starting to lose her passion for it altogether.

"How old is this one?"

"This one is only about a year old. I've been thinking about painting it, or adding clay over the stone to give it a more natural and warming feel. I can sculpt facial expressions with clay better than I can with stone."

"I think it looks great. I've only attempted something this big once and it's not going that great. I'm kind of losing interest in it." Olivia noticed another canvas still sitting on an easel table in the back. "What's that one?"

"Something I've been working on recently."

"Is it finished?"

"Yes."

"Can I see it?"

"Curious one aren't you." Fitz went over and grabbed the painting, and sat it up on an easel on the table. He pulled the tarp off, and held Olivia's small gasp. He wasn't sure if it was a good or bad gasp. He looked down at her, trying to read her expression. She looked both shocked and pleased. It was a while before she spoke, and when she finally did, Fitz almost missed it.

"That's me."

"Yes, it is."

"I look… happy."

"You were happy. That was one of the first weekends you spent with me. We spent that entire night watching every comedy movie we could find on demand. You were eating gummy bears all night and drinking that nasty smoothie you made."

"Hey, it wasn't nasty." Olivia swatted his arm, remembering that night fondly. They did spend all night watching TV and eating junk food. Olivia had made a smoothie and got Fitz to try some but he said it taste like grass.

"Whatever. For some reason that night, you were just giddy. You found everything funny and you couldn't stop laughing. And when we finally got to my bedroom, you decided to put on a show…"

"Oh God." Olivia groaned, getting embarrassed all over again, just from the memory of that night. For whatever reason, Olivia decided she wanted to dance that night. She was wearing Fitz's shirt and a pair of pajama shorts, dancing in front of his bed. Fitz had been on his bed, watching her and laughing. She had no idea he was creating a mental picture of this moment, so he could paint it later.

"It was a great show really. I remember you being so silly and carefree in that moment. You had this look on your face…it was so relaxed and beautiful. So I put it on my canvas. Do you like it?" Fitz nervously asked.

"Yes…you made me look so beautiful."

"I didn't have to make that Livvie, you're already beautiful."

 _Oh, that was the perfect thing to say_ Olivia thought, just as she reached up and lowered Fitz's lips down to hers. She only meant for it to be a small sweet kiss, but in an instant, their mood shifted. Fitz had Olivia backed up against a wall, and popped up on a table in a second. His hands gripping tight on her hips, he was sure to leave a few dime sized bruises on her skin. Olivia grip in his hair tightened, and Fitz groaned at the pain as she kissed him even harder. He had planned on a luxurious bath before he took Olivia to bed. Bu t it looked like his plans were being derailed at the moment, not that he mind though.

Without another thought, Fitz began unbuttoning Olivia's jeans. He was half expecting her to stop him, but he was thoroughly delighted when she didn't. He unzipped her pants, and begin pulling them down passed her thighs. Olivia lifted up on her hands so Fitz could wrestle her pants the rest of the wat down her legs. She now sat on the wooden table in her panties and shirt, although Fitz quickly took care of her shirt.

When she was down the bra and panties, Fitz began to undress himself, which took no time at all. He was back on Olivia in a second. His tongue twinging with her, her moans getting lost in his groans. Arms and legs entwined, those two forgot about everything around them.

Olivia didn't feel the tear of her panties, but she certainly heard it. When Fitz gripped the other side to tear, she felt it then. She jumped from the force. Fitz pulled her now torn underwear out from under her like a magicians trick. She didn't even remember him taking off his boxers or spreading her legs. But the next thing she knew, her legs were as wide as they'd go and Fitz was pounding to a steady rhythm.

Olivia tossed her head back, griping onto Fitz's arms. Her legs in the crooks of his arms, keeping her on full display for him. She loved how Fitz could be so gentle with her in one moment, and then turn around and become this animal in the next. She'd never connected with a man on the level before. Physically or emotionally, and she hoped she never would.

Her cries of ecstasy grew louder and louder as Fitz carried them bother over the edge. On his last thrust and swivel of his hips, Olivia finally gave in and exploded violently. Her body was still shaking as Fitz finished a moment later.

The both of them sat still in place, both wrapped in the other's arms. No talking, no moving. Just the sounds of their hearts beating back to normal and their breath evening. They'd had some pretty magnificent sex in their short time together, but nothing of this magnitude. Olivia could only imagine just how much better it could get. It seemed impossible.

 **X**

Olivia leaned further back into Fitz's chest. The warm water slowly melting away the aches and pains in her muscles. After their activities in Fitz's studio, Fitz carried Olivia back into the house and straight up to his room. Olivia sat on a small, circular ottoman in the bathroom while Fitz made them a bath. She watched in fascination as he made sure the temp was just right. Made sure he put the right amount of oils and bath salts into the water. She'd never seen anyone put so much work into a bath before. But oh was she grateful for it, when she finally lowered her body into that hot water. The combination of the hot water and being wrapped in Fitz arms, was gradually putting Olivia to sleep.

"Can we sleep in here tonight? I don't want to get out."

"Wait until you try the shower. Then you really won't want to leave, which might not be such a bad thing." Fitz kissed the side of her head, his fingers still skimming across her belly.

"Fitz, why don't you have people here? Why only your family?"

"Because this is my escape. When I need to get out of the city and clear my head for a few days this is where I come." Fitz answered. "Patrick, Tabitha and I have always gotten a little extra attention from the public because of who our father is. And wherever he is, you can trust there will be a camera or two. I don't want this place to become another hot spot for the media."

"Is that why you said you didn't date?"

"No. I didn't date because I didn't want a relationship."

"And those women were fine with that?"

"Why the sudden fascination with my past Olivia?"

"Because I want to know."

Fitz sighed, "They didn't care, because when they saw me all they saw were dollar signs. All they wanted was to spend my money, and get a little fame."

"Well if you knew that, then why would you entertain them?"

"Because I didn't care Olivia. They got what they wanted, and I got what I wanted."

"You don't see me that way do you?" Olivia spoke so lowly, that Fitz almost missed it.

"Is that was this is about? I thought we settled this in Aspen." When Olivia didn't answer him, Fitz turned her around on his lap so she was straddling him and he could see her face. "I thought we settled this already."

"We did." Olivia answered.

"Then what was with the Q&A?"

Olivia shrugged, she honestly didn't know. They had settled this in Aspen. And even before then, Fitz had told her about his past…'relationships'. He told her that it meant nothing but sex for him. She honestly didn't know why she was bringing it up now. Maybe those small insecurities she had would always stay with her.

"I'm gonna tell you the same thing I told you in Aspen. _'We are not like my past. And no, you are not like those other women. And don't ever compare yourself to them again'._ And then, I think I did something like this." Fitz grasped Olivia's waist and lifted her, then swiftly sat her down on his now hard penis. Olivia gasped, she wasn't prepared to be filling in such a way. Her head fell forward, and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"And then I said…"

"Do you feel that?" Olivia finished for him.

"Do you?"

"Yes."

"All for you Livvie."

 **X**

The next morning, Olivia woke face down in her pillow. She could feel her hair was all over the place. The thin sheet was draped across her lower back and legs. She reached over, and was disappointed when she felt the cold sheets beside her, instead of Fitz's warm body. Olivia groaned, and stretched out, trying to convince herself to get up. She was still feeling the evens from last night, as she sat up. There was a sinful ache between her legs, and her legs were killing her from the many ways Fitz had her bent like a pretzel last night.

Olivia finally swung the sheet off of her and swung her legs over the bed. She definitely had to get one of these mattresses for herself. That was the best sleep she'd ever had. As she walked into the bathroom, to burhs her teeth and face, the small purple bruises on her hips and thighs became more visible. They no doubt came from the tight grip Fitz kept on her last night. She was sure he'd have some love making marks on his body as well. Most likely scratch marks and her nail indentation on his back and chest. Olivia brushed her teeth, then washed her face and brushed her hair back to relative normal.

When she was finished with her morning routine, she headed back into the room for some clothes to wear. She shouldn't have been surprised, when she opened her bag and found nothing but her silk nightwear that she never wore. She should've known that's what Alex would pack. Thankfully though, Alex had packed Olivia some jeans to wear home. Although they weren't the comfortable baggy jeans she loved, but the skin tight jeans Alex had her to buy.

Sighing, Olivia took out one of the silk nightgowns and matching robe. The nightgown itself barely covered her thighs, but she was grateful that the robe traveled all the way to her ankles. Olivia had to admit, she didn't feel sexy in this silk. She felt like one of those fifties housewives in the movies. All she needed was some pearls and she'd be good to go.

As she was tying the knot to her robe, when she finally noticed something. Something she should've noticed when she first woke, but didn't. On her right ring finger was a diamond ring. Olivia held up her hand, staring in awe and confusion. The ring was beautiful, it was in the shape of a flower or a star bursting. It caught the light in every direction. Obviously Fitz had put the ring on her finger, but why. And more importantly where was he now?

"Fitz?" Olivia called out. "Fitz what-" She turned to leave the room, but she stopped when she say Fitz standing in the doorway. He was leaning against the wall, screwing the top back onto his water bottle. He was wearing his workout clothes, with a towel thrown over his shoulder. He must have been out on one of his morning runs.

"Do you like it?" He asked, still standing by the door.

"What is this?"

"A ring." Fitz said with a smirk.

"Don't get cute, of course it's a ring. What's it for?"

"A gift."

"Gift for what?"

"Just a gift Liv." Fitz walked into the room, stopping directly in front of her. "Can't I just give a gift to my girlfriend."

Oh she loved when he called her that. "Of course you can. But this, this is too much I can't it."

"Do you not like it?"

"Of course I do, but-"

"Then what's the problem?"

"Fitz, I don't need you to buy me expensive things. I don't want to feel like those other women."

"Well here's the difference, you didn't ask me for this. I gave it to you. You didn't expect it. Liv you don't have to be skeptical to accept gifts from me."

"Fitz this is too much really." She didn't even want to know how much this ring cost.

"It isn't. Trust me Olivia, I can afford this ring." Of course he can afford this ring. "I was walking in the jewelry store, to get my watch repaired and I came across this ring as I was waiting. And I thought of you, and how much you would love it. I remember it resembles that necklace you have."

"You remember what my jewelry looks like?"

"I try to remember everything about you."

"Thank you Fitz. It really is beautiful. I don't want to take it off now."

"Well take it off for one second so I can show you something." Olivia held her hand out, and Fitz slid the ring off her finger and held it up to her. "I had it engraved." On both the inside and the outside of the ring, Fitz had _Bambi_ engraved into the ring.

Olivia laughed, and smiled sweetly up at him. "You know, I think that's my favorite nickname. It definitely beats _Cheeks_."

"Glad to hear." Fitz leaned down to kiss Olivia, and just like their time in the studio. The atmosphere changed in an instant. Fitz gripped the back of Olivia's neck, walking them both blindly to the bed. When the back of her legs hit their target, Fitz leaned over and fell on top of her on the bed.

Fitz untied the knot on her robe, enjoying the feel of the silk on her skin. Both as soft as the other. If he had his way, this is what she would wear on a daily basis. Nothing but the softest silk with pearls and diamonds around her neck.

His lips trailed wet kisses down her neck, as his hand slowly travel up the short nightgown she wore. He was more than please to discover she was bare underneath that nightgown. Olivia spreads her legs and Fitz skims his fingers over her sex. His fingers running along the slit of her folds.

"Goddamn Livvie. What do you have between these legs?" Fitz expectantly plunged his middle finger deep inside of Olivia. She arched up off the bed, and Fitz added a second finger. "I can't get enough of you baby."

"Good." Olivia moaned. "I don't want you to."

Fitz covered her body with his and they both got lost in each other. Picking right up where they left off last night.

 **X**

 **Catch You Later…**


	17. Chapter Seventeen: What Could have Been

**Chapter Seventeen: What Could Have Been (Part one)**

Fitz sat patiently waiting on his couch, reading over a few emails on his IPad. He and Olivia were going to Alex's show at the amateur music fest. At first, this was the last thing Fitz felt like doing on a Saturday afternoon. The crowds, the loud music, a bunch of kids, the whole thing just didn't sit well with Fitz, especially the crowds. He hated being in large crowds, it bothered him immensely. But this was important to Alex, so there for it was important to Olivia so now it was important to Fitz. And after a while of thinking about it, he thought it couldn't be that bad. Live music and a funnel cake weren't a bad combination after all.

So Fitz got up early that Saturday morning, did a little workout, ate some breakfast, showered and got dressed. All while Olivia still soundly slept back in his bed. Olivia wasn't a morning person, but she normally didn't sleep this late. Fitz let her sleep in, until about an hour ago. He'd woken her up, much to her dislike. He eventually coaxed her out of bed with a plate of bacon. After she ate, she showered and since then has been getting ready. Fitz didn't understand why it took some women so long to get ready, but he learned not to rush a woman. It took his dad a long time to figure that one out from his mother.

"Fitz why didn't you tell me the time?" Olivia asked, rushing down the steps as she clipped her earring I her ears. "We're going to be late."

"Olivia I told you to get up a long time ago. But you threw a pillow at me and told me to leave you the freak alone." Fitz said with a smirk on his face.

"I didn't say that."

"You most certainly did." Fitz put his IPad down on the seat next to him. "Then I gave you a plate of bacon and you were just fine. And anyway relax, we've got time. I'm never late." Fitz winked at her. "By the way you look beautiful." Fitz complimented her. Although he didn't particularly like how her tight jeans just made her plump ass pop out even more. He knew what a great ass she had, he didn't want others seeing it as well.

Olivia smiled, looking down at her outfit. She was wearing a simple pair of tight white jeans, with one of the shirts Alex had made for the band. It was lime green with the band logo on the front and _#Free Spirits_ on the back. Olivia thought she looked like plain Jane in just jeans, at-shirt and converse's but to Fitz she could've been wearing a couture gown. She had to admit though he did look rather handsome in his dark jeans and dark pink polo shirt. She never really seen him dressed down before, and she found it looked just as good as Fitz in a suit.

"Why thank you. You don't look half bad yourself." Olivia smiled up at him as she stood in front of her. Without her heels, Fitz easily towered over her. Fitz reached over and tugged at one of Olivia's springy curls. She'd washed her hair the previous day, and hadn't bothered to straighten it.

"I didn't straighten it yesterday and I didn't feel like doing it today either."

"I like your hair curly. It does something to me." Fitz growled in her ear.

"Well calm yourself mister, because we're going to be late." Olivia gave him a light shove off her, and went to find Pongo so they could leave. Since the even was outside Olivia wanted to bring Pongo. After a two minute search, they found her lounging on Fitz's bed asleep. That mattress was really comfortable, anyone could catch a nap on his bed.

They finally left the house only about fifteen minutes behind schedule, but with the New York traffic, there was no telling when they'd actually show up. Fitz and Olivia were in the back of the car, with Pongo up front with Tom driving. It was a rather quiet drive, with exception of the soft music playing from the radio. When they got to the venue, however, it was drastically different. There was already a band on the stage, and they seemed to be a rock band of some sort. Guitars blasting through the speakers, heads bopping, loud screaming and the crowd jumping to the beat. Olivia didn't know what to expect before she got here, but this wasn't it. The crowd was twice the size she thought it would be, and she knew from the look on Fitz's face that he was already anyone with the amount of people here. The man really didn't like crowds.

After they'd gotten their things out of the trunk, they walked around to find a good spot to wait for Alex's turn on the stage. They were walking for only a few minutes when Olivia hear Quinn calling her name. She was sitting on top a small hill off to the side and a little ways from the crowd that had gathered in the center. They had to walk around several people on blankets and lawn chairs before they finally made it to Quinn. He was sitting with two other people, a man who Olivia knew as Alex's friend Peter and a girl whom Olivia hadn't met before.

"Hi you made it!" Quinn said, as Olivia bent down to give her a hug.

"Yeah we're a little late. We didn't miss her though right."

"No, no you're good. She's got a couple of bands ahead of her. Your parents not coming?"

"No. My mom is working a case somewhere I think, and dad has a Saturday tutor session today."

"Oh, bummer."

"Yeah, well I promised to record everything for him to see later." Olivia helped Fitz spread out their blanket beside Quinn's. They had also brought a little picnic lunch basket, which they really didn't have to thanks to all the food trucks and food stands around. But Olivia much rather preferred one of the chicken salad sandwiches she brought along. But she was for sure going to get her a funnel cake and a candy apple before they left.

"Liv you already know Peter, but this is Allison. Alex and I met her a few weeks ago. She's a tattoo artist, crazy hilarious and a mad fun chick. Ally this is Olivia Alex's sister."

"I can see the resemblance, like a lot. Nice to meet you."

"You too. This is my boyfriend Fitz."

"Nice to meet you." Fitz gave her a firm handshake, before grabbing a bottle of water from the cooler beside them.

"And who's this?" Ally asked, talking about Pongo.

"Awesome. I love Dalmatians. It's one of my favorite movies as a kid."

"Thank you. I swear you're the only other person in New York who's heard of that movie. Every time I take her to a dog park and people ask me what's her name, they look at me like I'm crazy."

The five of them sat on the blankets, chatting for a while waiting for Alex's turn on stage. After a while, their small group gradually grew, as other people with chance and Jordan began to show up. Olivia had met them a few times before, but wouldn't really call them friends. More like acquaintances. Olivia like Ally, she seemed like a fun person, and like Quinn had said before she was really funny too. And Olivia also loved how Fitz was getting along with her friends. It would make a lot of future events with the two go a lot more smoothly, if they happen to like each other's company.

Olivia was currently snuggled into Fitz's side, as they laid on the blanket listening to the band on stage. When Olivia notice Patrick walking their way.

Olivia's head raised off Fitz's chest, a scowl already forming on her face. "What is your brother doing here?"

"What?" Fitz asked, he hadn't seen Patrick yet.

"Your brother. Why is he here?"

Fitz looked up to the direction Olivia was looking in. He spotted Patrick and immediately knew he had had a few. He wasn't sloppy drunk yet, but Fitz knew the stupid lopsided grin Patrick wore was a telltale sign that he had had a few. "Fuck." Fitz whispered to himself, thinking no one else heard him. But of course Olivia did, and she gave him a little look. "Sorry. Stay here."

Fitz quickly made his way over to his brother, and intercepted him before he could reach Olivia and Quinn. "Pat, what are you doing here?"

"Fitz!" Patrick yelled happily. Now that they were up close and his mouth was open, Fitz could really smell the alcohol on Patrick's breath. "What wrong? I came to enjoy the music and the fesvit- festiviv-"

"I got it Pat." Fitz gripped Patrick by the sleeve of his jacket and pulled him towards the parked cars. "Did you drive here?"

"Dude I'm almost seeing two of you, how the hell can I drive?"

"Tom will take you home." Fitz was almost dragging Patrick over to the car where Tom was waiting.

"Home? Why… why do I have go home? Its Olivia isn't it? I saw the look she gave me when I came over."

"Well Pat you did fuck around on her sister. I think its well in her rights not to like you, or want you around."

"I just want listen to music man."

"Patrick you're drunk, you can barely form a complete sentence, and I refuse to let you embarrass yourself and the family out here. You're going to get in this car and Tom is going to take you to moms."

"Mom's?!"

"Yes. If I send you home, you'll do nothing but open another bottle. Get in the car."

"No!" Patrick drunkenly shouted. "Why- why do you always tell me what to do? You know I'm not you're scrawny little brother you use to beat up. I'm a full grown man now. And- and I can take you." Patrick put up his hands, and took one swing at Fitz and missed terribly. Fitz just shook his head at his brother, not in any mood to deal with him.

Fitz swiftly smacked Patrick with an open palm twice in the face. He didn't hit him to bruise, but Patrick sure felt the sting. "Get in the fucking car before I put you in the trunk." Fitz pushed Patrick in the car and slammed the door shut. "Tom please take him to my mother's home and no stops. I don't care what he ask for. If he has to vomit, you hang his head out the window."

"Yes sir."

"Un-fucking-believable." Fitz waited until the car pulled always, before he walked back to Olivia and the others.

"What happened?" Olivia asked Fitz the moment he sat down.

"Nothing don't worry about it." Fitz placated her as he sat back down on the blanket.

"What was he doing here?"

"Liv he's gone okay I handled it. Let's just enjoy the rest of the day."

"But-"

Fitz cut her off with a quick kiss on the lips. "Stop it." He followed it with another quick kiss.

Olivia hated when he did that. Placating her feelings, and always cutting her off with kisses or caresses to throw her off, and it always worked. But she didn't have long to dwell on it because Alex's band name was announced and they were up next. Fitz swore Olivia was the loudest one in the crowd. She jumping up and down, screaming, yelling out the names of each of the bands members, just losing her mind right alongside Quinn. And the band hadn't even started yet. Fitz loved how supported Olivia and Alex were of one another. Since he was much taller, Olivia gave him the camcorder to shoot the entire performance for their parents to see later. He had just pointed the camera on the stage when the music started.

 _White knuckles and sweaty palms  
From hanging on too tight  
Clench of jaw, I've got another  
Headache again tonight_

 _Eyes on fire, eyes on fire  
And the burn from all the tears  
I've been crying, I've been crying  
I've been dying over you_

 _Tie a knot in the rope,  
Tryna hold, tyrna hold  
But there's nothing to grab  
So I let go_

 _I think I've finally had enough  
I think I maybe think too much  
I think this might be it for us  
Blow me one last kiss_

 _You think I'm just too serious  
I think you're full of shit  
My head is spinning so  
Blow me one last kiss_

 _I think that life's too short for this  
I'll pack my ignorance and bliss  
I think I've had enough of this  
Blow me one last kiss_

 _I won't miss all of the fighting  
That we always did  
Take it in, I mean what I say when  
I say there is nothing left_

 _I am sick whiskey dick  
No more battles for me  
You'll be calling a trick  
Cause you'll no longer sleep_

 _I'll dress nice, I'll look good  
I'll go dancing alone  
I will laugh, I'll get drunk  
I'll take somebody home_

 _I think I've finally had enough  
I think I maybe think too much  
I think this might be it for us  
Blow me one last kiss_

 _You will pay for our sins  
you'll be sorry my dear  
All the lies, all the wise  
Will be crystal clear_

 _I think that life's too short for this  
I'll pack my ignorance and bliss  
I think I've had enough of this_

 _So blow me one last kiss_

 ** _X_**

"Free spirits!" Quinn, Olivia, Fitz and the rest of the band members all clinked their glasses together.

After their show, the band came and sat with everyone else and watched the rest of the show. They all told them how great they did, how great they sounded and looked on the stage. Alex was still wired from their performance after their show and during the rest of the performances. And after the show ended, she just wasn't ready to go back home to do nothing. She wanted to go to a club and do some celebrating. Everyone was on-board with the plan except Olivia. She like to dance, but the club scene just wasn't her thing. She really had to be in the mood for it, and today she wasn't in the mood. But she didn't want to tell her sister no, Olivia wanted to be supportive and wanted to help her sister celebrate a good day today.

Olivia thought she would have to do a little convincing for Fitz to come along, but he gladly accepted. Olivia was glad, she knew her sister would drag her out on the dance floor, which was something Olivia didn't do without a little liquid courage. But she also didn't want to hold up a wall by herself like a lonely looser either. Plus she just didn't want to go without him.

So here they were, almost ten o'clock at night. Olivia didn't realize it had gotten that late. And to be honest, it was probably because she was really enjoying herself. She hadn't been drinking as much as her sister, Quinn and Chance, but she'd had enough to get her tipsy. She'd danced with her sister and everyone for a while, and even got Fitz on the dance floor. He was a lot better than Olivia imagine he would be, but he still looked very awkward out there. He's more of a black tie ballroom type of dancer.

But now after all her dancing, she was tired and hot. She was sipping on something cold and fruity in a tall glass and snuggled next to Fitz in a booth in the corner. Fitz was cool and calm, his foot lightly tapping to the beat of the music. His first beer still resting in his hands, only taking a few sips here and there. Fitz originally didn't want to come tonight. Going from a large crowd outside to an even larger crowd in a crowded club didn't seem ideal to him. But he could honestly say he was enjoying himself. He surprisingly had a long chat with Mar, the band's drummer, which was new for Fitz. He didn't really like meeting new people, and small talk with strangers was not one of his attributes. But there was no way he was letting Olivia come out tonight by herself. He still remembered the last time Olivia went out to a club by herself, and the drunken phone call he got. Anything could have happened that night, and he didn't want a repeat of it. Even if her sister and friends were with her, he still felt better knowing he was right next to her.

And next to her he was. The entire night, Fitz made sure to keep an eye on Olivia at all times. If she wasn't with him, he stalked her going to the bar, to the bathroom, dancing with her sister. He wasn't letting his eyes off her all night. Nor was he oblivious to the attention Olivia was receiving from the other party goers. There was one man in a bright yellow polo shirt, paying special attention to Olivia. It wasn't hard to miss him with that shirt on, and Fitz sure noticed him. Every time Olivia walked passed him, his eyes were trained on her ass. The entire time she was on the dance floor, yellow shirt was watching. Fitz didn't react yet, nor would he until yellow shirt crossed a line. Fitz wasn't one to make a scene, but he would if he had to.

"What are you thinking about?" Olivia asked, looking up at Fitz. She was still curled into his side, her head resting on his chest, with her leg slightly over his. She was enjoying the feel of being in his arms. She especially loved how his left arm was thrown over her and his hand resting low on her hip. Every so often he'd give her a slow rub, or his fingers would skim back and forth. "You've got your serious face on. Very focused."

"Just people watching." Fitz answered.

"Anything interesting?"

"Oh there's a lot of interesting things I need to keep my eye on." Fitz spoke, looking down at Olivia. She looked so relaxed and chilled. And also a little bit buzzed. He knew Olivia didn't drink much, mostly because she was a little bit of a lightweight, but also because she just didn't feel the need to. She knew how to have a good time without pilling on the drinks. Now her sister was a different story. Alex could probably out drink Patrick.

"I think I'm getting sleepy." Olivia whispered.

Fitz smiled and laughed a little. "I can see that." He brushed one of her curls away from her face. He loved the natural beauty Olivia had. Fitz thought every woman looked beautiful with or without makeup, but he loved that Olivia wasn't the kind of woman to wear too much makeup. She preferred to wear the minimal, and sometimes none at all. And Olivia had so much natural beauty that she really didn't even need it.

"You should grow a beard." Olivia reached up and tickled Fitz's chin with her index finger.

"No. I've tried before and I didn't like it. I looked like a crazy serial killer."

"I think you would look great."

"Did you not hear the words serial killer?" Olivia laughed. "I'm talking about the kind of killer that never sleeps, just sits in his car stalking people for a month before he kills them." Olivia laughed again, this time a loud snorting laugh. Fitz laughed too, at her silliness. Those drinks she had were really catching up to her. "You my dear are inebriated."

Olivia smiled. "That I am, and I'm getting very tired. I think I've helped Alex celebrate enough, can you take me home."

"Of course. I'll text Tom. He shouldn't be too far away, he likes to stay close by." Fitz took his phone out his pocket and sent a quick text to Tom that they were ready to leave. Tom sent a message right back that he was about ten minutes away. "I have to use the restroom before we leave."

"Okay. I'm gonna go tell Alex we're leaving."

It took Olivia a moment to find Alex, but she finally spotted her on the dance floor with Chance. Those two had been dancing for the majority of the night, Olivia didn't know where they found the energy. Between the drinks and the heat in the club, Olivia was drained. She' planned on having some adult activities with Fitz tonight, but with the way she was feeling as soon as her head hit that pillow, she would be out for the night.

"Lex!" Olivia shouted over the music, pushing her way through the crowd of people on the dance floor. "Lex!"

"Liv you dancing?" Alex asked, still dancing to the music. Olivia wasn't sure what song it was, but the beat was catchy.

"No, Fitz and I are leaving."

"What why?" Alex whined.

"It's late, I'm tired. And it's past my bedtime."

"Liv you're twenty-three not three, you don't have a bedtime." Alex laughed.

Olivia gave her sister a quick hug. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Text me when you get home!" Alex shouted, because Olivia was already walking away. She was feeling way to hot in the club. She needed some air to clear her head and cool down. On her way out the door, she bumped into a man in a bright yellow shirt, nearly knocking her to the floor. She recognized him as the man who had been watching her all night long. She'd watched Fitz's line pf vision and saw he was glaring at the man in a yellow shirt. And after that, everywhere she went, she could feel the guy's eyes on her.

The guy apologized quickly and Olivia smiled before walking past him and out the door. The cool air felt so good against her skin. She felt like she was suffocating in that club. She was leaning against the wall, bent over when she heard someone come up beside her.

"Hey." Even though she'd felt him near before he spoke, he still startled her and she jumped up from the wall. It was the same man in the yellow shirt, the one she bumped into on her way out. "I didn't mean to scare you. I just wanted to apologize for nearly knocking you on your ass back there." He chuckled, but Olivia felt weird already. He'd apologized before why'd he feel the need to follow her outside and say it again.

"It's no problem, I wasn't looking where I was going." Olivia started walking back to the club, feeling the need to be around more people. There was a few people milling around at the entrance, but they weren't paying any attention to the two of them.

"I'm Chris."

"Nice to meet you." Olivia said, instead of telling him her name.

"You're not leaving are you? I was watching you in there, I like the way you move. I was hoping to get a chance to dance with you."

"No thanks. My _boyfriend_ and I are about to leave." Olivia said boyfriend with a little more emphasis, hoping the guy would take the hint and go away.

"One dance won't hurt, I'm sure he won't mind."

Olivia looked at him like he was crazy. "Oh he will definitely mind." This time when Olivia tried to side step him, he put his body in front of her blocking the way. Now Olivia was alarmed.

"One dance is all I'm asking for."

"I believe she said no."

Olivia breathed a big sigh of relief, when she heard Fitz's voice. In her head, she'd been asking where he was and now finally here he was. She quickly made her way past the man and over to Fitz who was already scowling at the man.

Fitz had come back from the bathroom, to find still dancing and Olivia nowhere in sight. He'd gone back to their corner booth, and didn't find her. And when he finally decided to check outside, his blood boiled at the sight of the same man in the yellow shirt who had been stalking Olivia all night long. He powered walked his way over to them, and could hear the man asking Olivia for a dance and Olivia repeatedly saying no. He also saw how the man was cutting off Olivia's way, not letting her get past him.

"You must be the boyfriend." Chris said with a smug grin on his face.

"You okay?" Fitz aske Olivia, and she nodded her head. She wished Tom would pull up in the car right now, so they could just leave.

"Let's go." Fitz took Olivia's hand, and walked them towards the end of the street. There was a black town car, and Olivia saw it was Tom. She hadn't noticed he was there already.

"You must keep her on a pretty tight leash huh." Chris yelled out to them as they walked away.

"Fitz please ignore him." Olivia pleaded, she could feel the pressure tightening on her hand Fitz was holding.

"With an ass like that, I'm surprised you let her out the house."

Fitz stopped, let go of Olivia's hand and started advancing towards Chris. "Fitz please." Her pleads may have worked the first time, but not this time. There was only so much Fitz would allow a person. "Fitz just let it go please."

Fitz ignored her, and walked over to the man. He grabbed him by the color of his shirt and slammed him up against the nearest wall.

"Fitz please stop it." Olivia wasn't a confrontational person, she hated being in any tense situation and this was beyond tense. Fitz hadn't hit the man, he was just giving him stare down that gave the same effect as getting punched in the face. "Let him go. Now."

Fitz heard the worry in Olivia's voice, and let the man go. He was walking away, but this guy had some set of balls on him. And he just wouldn't shut up.

"Call me doll face. I'll show you what a real man can do with that ass."

It happened in a spilt second. The moment those words fell from the man's mouth, Fitz was heated. He walked the short distanced to the man who was still talking. Olivia thought he was going to punch the man, or thrown him up against the wall again. Instead, Fitz throat punched the man, effectively cutting off his next words and his oxygen supply. Chris fell to his knees, coughing and hold his throat.

"Fitz!" Olivia gazed down at the man on the ground with unexpected empathy. He was an asshole, no doubt about it, but did he really deserve getting punched in the throat. He was still on his knees, dry heaving with drool coming out his mouth. "Was that necessary?" Olivia asked Fitz, who was standing over the man with an unapologetic look on his face. He was daring the man to get back up.

"Is everything alright Mr. Grant?" Tom asked, jogging over to the two of them.

"Everything's fine." Fitz spoke, before taking Olivia's hand and leading her to the car with Tom following close behind them.

Olivia didn't speak, until they were in the car and Tom had pulled away. "What was that?"

"That was a perfectly executed throat punch." Fitz spoke so calm like he was talking about a golf game. He took his phone out his pocket, and started typing a message to someone and that pissed Olivia off. She snatched the phone from his hand.

"What is wrong with you?" Olivia wasn't yelling, but she certainly wasn't quiet either.

Fitz was taken back a little by her tone and volume. No woman had ever talked to him like this before, maybe except his mother. But not his soft spoken Olivia. "What's wrong with me? What's wrong with him?"

"You didn't have to hit him Fitz, you attacked that man."

"Attacked? I was defending you Olivia."

"You didn't have to hit him Fitz, you could've seriously hurt him."

"He's fine. He'll have sore throat for a few days, but he'll live. What do you care anyway?"

"Why do I care? Because I'm human Fitz, and anyone could see how much pain he was in, he couldn't breathe."

"Did you not hear what he said to you? After stalking you all night long, then he goes and harasses you outside and I'm the bad guy for defending my woman."

"You could've put him in the hospital."

"Olivia if I wanted him in the hospital, he'd be on his way."

"Fitz-"

"Did you hear what he said to you?" Fitz asked, but Olivia didn't answer. "Did you?"

"Yes. But that-"

"So you agree that he deserved what he got and maybe more. Don't tell me how to defend my girlfriend, I do whatever I see fit. And that punishment fit the crime." Fitz took his phone back from Olivia. "Tom please turn on the radio."

Olivia knew why he did that, so the music could drown her out. He had gone back to his cellphone, and was obviously done talking to her. Olivia huffed dejectedly back into her set and folded her arms. He wanted to play the silent game, she was the master of the silent game.

 **X**

When Olivia woke the next day, it was barely morning. The sun was just beginning to rise, but it was still slightly dark outside. And even though it was a brand new day, Olivia was still mad about what happened yesterday as she and Fitz left the club. She was angry at that guy for ruining what had started off as a perfect day and Fitz. She was angry at the guy for being an asshole to her and not taking no for an answer. But she was also upset with Fitz. She was upset with how he handled the situation and how he just dismissed her feelings toward the situation.

Why couldn't Fitz just walk away and ignore him like Olivia begged. Why couldn't he be the type of man to handle things without throwing a punch? Olivia knew Fitz wasn't a talkative type, but why couldn't he just walk away, instead of handling everything with his fist.

And then the way he just completely dismissed her opinion in the car had her really upset. It was like he didn't even care. The way he just cut her off and ignored her for the rest of the car ride home. Olivia was half tempted to tell Tom to take her home instead of Fitz's. And she would have if they weren't already half there, and because Pongo was at Fitz's apartment. They had went to Fitz's place to change before going to the club, and left Pongo with Fitz's housekeepers. Olivia was glad Ms. Betty was such a dog lover, otherwise she'd feel bad about always leaving Pongo with her.

When they'd gotten home, Olivia went straight to the room. She grabbed some clothes to sleep in, one of Fitz's shirt and some underwear, and went to take a shower. She locked the bathroom door on her way, which she knew annoyed Fitz. She never locked doors, much to his dislike, but now she purposely chose to. Then she took an unnecessarily long shower, which again she knew would annoy Fitz. After she finally came out the bathroom, Fitz was waiting patiently on the edge of the bed, waiting for Olivia to get out the bathroom. Olivia faltered a little bit on her hard exterior, seeing Fitz in only his jeans and no shirt. He did that on purpose she bet. Just as she purposely wore the least amount of clothes without being naked.

She tried to walk past him, but he put his arm out to stop her and pulled her down sideways on his lap.

"Why are you mad?"

"I'm not mad." Olivia answered.

"You look mad."

"Do I?"

"Are you gonna stop with the attitude so we can have a real conversation?"

"Well I tried to have a conversation in the car, but you didn't seem to want to talk then.

"Olivia-"

"Look I really don't feel like arguing. Right now I just really want to go to sleep."

Fitz sighed and released her from his hold. "Fine."

When she was free, she got up from Fitz lap with a quickness. A few more moments on his lap, and she would have given in. Especially feeling his erection pressing into her thigh. She was already sleeping, when Fitz got out the shower, but now she was wide awake.

The center wasn't open on Sunday's so she didn't have to go in today, so instead Olivia was going to spend the day working on her paintings. She'd also planned to do it at Fitz's place instead of going home, she had enough of her equipment here at Fitz's to work. But she was changing her mind as she lay in bed next to a sleeping Fitz. She no longer wanted to stay here for the day, she wanted to go home.

So without waking Fitz, she got up and got dressed and packed a few of her art supplies. She didn't want to wake Tom up so early in the morning to take her home, so she leashed Pongo and headed downstairs. She knew the doorman would be able to catch her a cab to go home in. Olivia knew she was being petty, sneaking out of Fitz's place at the crack of dawn, but she didn't care.

 **X**

A few hours later, Fitz was finally waking up. He'd had a good night's sleep, except for Olivia's cold bare feet on his legs. Speaking of Olivia, Fitz turned over in the bed and noticed Olivia wasn't beside him. He looked up at the bathroom, and the door was open wide and he could tell she wasn't in there. After putting on a plain white t-shirt, Fitz walked out his room and to the kitchen, he didn't find Olivia, but he did find Ms. Betty.

"Has Olivia come down yet?"

"No sir, not yet. Neither has Pongo."

Hearing she hadn't seen the dog yet either, Fitz got to thinking that maybe Olivia was gone. Pongo was always and up barking to get outside. Fitz called down to the concierge, Preston was his name, Fitz called and asked him had Olivia been down there or left this morning. The concierge told him yes, that Olivia left early that morning and left in a cab. Fitz wanted to be upset, but knew he didn't have a right to. He upset her last night and he knew it. He should've known better than start a fight with her around, she really didn't like confrontation. But he just wasn't a talk it out kind of man. His ay was much more effective to him.

Fitz thanked Preston, then hung up. He didn't have anything on his schedule for this Sunday morning, so he ate some breakfast, got dressed in a pair of jeans and another plain white tee and drove to Olivia's brownstone. He didn't like Olivia being upset with him. And if a woman felt the need to sneak out of your house before you woke up, that typically wasn't a good sign. And since Fitz was a smart man, he knew he had to go make it right, rather than letting bad feelings fester.

 **X**

Olivia sat at the kitchen bar eating her bagel and cream cheese in silent. After she came home hours ago, she tried going back to sleep. But after thirty minutes of tossing and turning, she knew sleep wasn't coming anytime soon. So she decided to plait instead. She spent a couple of hours just painting, when she finally took a break because her stomach was growling.

"Hey." Lex and Quinn came walking in the kitchen in matching t-shirt and socks. "What are you doing here?" Alex didn't remember hearing Olivia come home last night. "I didn't hear you come in. I thought you were staying at Fitz's. I would've thought you two were rolling in the sheets right now."

"Yeah well I'm not." Olivia growled, ripping a piece off her bagel and shoving it in her mouth. Alex instantly knew something was wrong, by Olivia's tone.

"What's wrong?" Olivia didn't answer. "Did you and Fitz have an argument or something? You were fine when you left last night, so wat happened after you two left the club?"

Olivia sighed, dropping her bagel on her plate. "Last night Fitz got in a fight with someone after we left."

"What? Is he okay?"

"Yeah he's fine, not a scratch. It wasn't some big brawl, I don't even think you can call it a fight."

"Well what happened?"

"I went outside to get some air and some guy followed me out there."

"Why did you go outside by yourself?" Both Quinn and Alex asked at the same time.

"Because I was hot in that club and- you know what can you just save comments and questions until the end. Anyway he followed me outside and he was kind of being a jerk and wouldn't take no for an answer. Then all of a sudden Fitz appears out of nowhere, I was trying to get away from the guy before Fitz could see him because I know how jealous Fitz can be sometimes. Anyway we were walking to the car, but the guy just wouldn't be quiet. He kept talking about keeping me on a leash, then he could show me what a real man could do with me."

"So he was being an asshole." Alex said.

"Basically."

"So what did Fitz do?"

"Well I got him to ignore the guy at first. But when he just wouldn't shut up, Fitz just lost it. He throat punched the guy, like he was in a James Bond movie. This guy is just coughing and spitting up, trying to catch his breath and Fitz is just standing over him all calm."

"So what's the problem?" Alex asked, she really didn't see a problem with what Fitz did. But it was mostly because she was attracted to macho men.

"What's the problem? Fitz attacked that man."

"Attacked? That's a harsh word, he was defending you."

"But the guy never touched me."

"He was disrespecting you. Fitz was right to defend his girlfriend."

"And I get that I do, but he didn't have to put his hands on the man."

"Well Fitz isn't the type of guy to talk things out okay, that's not the type of guy you're dating. Me personally I love a big macho man. I would've been pissed off if Fitz hadn't punched that guy. What happened when you talked to him this morning?"

Olivia shook her head. "Nothing. I left early this morning, he wasn't even awake."

"You crept out like a bad one night stand?"

"I didn't creep, I walked out quietly."

"Is Fitz hitting the guy all you're mad about?" Quinn asked, changing the subject.

Olivia shrugged. "I don't know. Sometimes I hate how jealous he can be. He doesn't even like for a man to stare at me too long. I thought he was gonna hit this guy in Aspen, and it scares me sometimes."

"But you're not afraid of him though right. Like for your safety."

"No, not like that. Fitz would never hurt me, I know he wouldn't. It's just the way he acts towards others, and some of the things he says that scares me. Like last night, when we were in the car, I told him he could've put that guy in the hospital. And he said 'if I wanted him in the hospital he'd be on his way.' Who says that?"

"Shit, that would've got me wet."

"Alex really? Can you just turn it off for a second please?"

"Well geez, I'm just not gonna say anything else." Alex held up her hands in surrender and walked out the kitchen.

Quinn rolled her eyes at Alex as she left. Typical Alex, always finding a way to make the situation about her. Quinn took a seat on the bar stool next to Olivia and gave her a comforting rub on the back. "Don't mind her, you know how much of a drama queen she likes to be."

"You know Fitz told me he could be this way. When we first started dating, he told me he could be jealous and had a bit of an anger problem. He said he wasn't a good guy, but I didn't listen because I really liked him."

"Well I hate to say the drama queen was right, but she kind of was. Fitz is just a manly man, there's not talking things over with him. It's probably how he's always solved his problems, it's all he's use too. He protects the ones he loves and cares for fiercely. I bet if you ask his sister, she'll tell you a few tales like this she's had with him. And you're just not use to dating a guy like that, so you don't know how to react to him and some of the things he does and says."

"So I just have to accept it?"

"No you don't have to. But understand that it's hard for people to change, if that's what you want him to do."

"But I don't want to change him. He's as close to perfect as they come."

"Then I guess you do have to accept it."

"Ugh." Olivia dramatically dropped her arms and head onto the bar. "Why are boys so stupid and complicated?"

"I'm sure they say the same things about us." Quinn c Huck led. Just as the both of them were laughing, Alex came back in the kitchen.

"Am I allowed to talk now?"

"Oh shut up you big baby." Olivia threw one of her grapes at Alex, and she caught it in her mouth. "Aren't you supposed to be getting ready for your new job anyway?"

"Yeah I guess so. But I'm only setting up my room today, tomorrow is my official first day."

Alex had gotten a job teaching a music class for teens at the same community center Olivia worked at. She was going getting her room set up and decorated for her classes the next day, and Quinn was helping her. This was the first job she was actually excited about having, and she was so excited to already have ten kids signed up for her class. It was a lot considering the last class only had about four kids, so Alex's expectations were rather low. She hoped that as time went on more and more kids would want to join. Alex loved her music class in high school, and she loved the teacher even more. She hoped that she could give the kids she'd be teaching the same inspiration her teacher had given her.

"But I'm having a hard time deciding what to wear. Do I go casual or break out my good dress pants?"

"Their teenagers Lex. And you're teaching a music class. You don't need to get all dolled up." Olivia answered. "Jeans and a nice shirt will do just fine. Just don't wear those tight peach colored jeans you have. You're teaching music not sex-ed." Olivia ate the last of her bagel, and let Quinn finish her grapes. "I'm gonna go shower."

"So I found these cute decals at the store the other day. They're little tie-dye music notes, and I was thinking we could put them up." Alex said, she too eaten the rest of Olivia grapes.

"They repainted the walls right."

"Yes and I am so glad. The mustard yellow was not okay. And I'm glad the funding came through as well. They were able to get me more instruments, most of them used, but they're in good condition. Oh and I'll be able to buy some music books."

"You sound real excited."

"I am, I really am. And you know I think that's was the reason it never worked out with jobs in the past. I just didn't want to be there. Who wakes up and says 'Ooh, I want to be an assistant!' No one, no one says that."

"Well we should get ready to go, we only have today to get it done. Typical of a procrastinator, like you, to wait until the day before to do something."

"Yeah yeah. You wanna go shower with me. Save a lot of time." Alex smirked, knowing if the two of them got in a shower together, it would do anything but save time.

After throwing away the paper plate Olivia was using, Quinn and Alex left the kitchen to head upstairs. Just as they were passing the door, the bell rang.

"I bet I know who that is." Quinn sang.

Alex opened the door, and sure enough Fitz was standing on the other side. "Well we've been expecting you."

"Good morning ladies."

"Good morning." They both answered at the same time.

"What have I told you about opening that door without checking first?"

"Oops." Alex shrugged.

Fitz shook his head. "Where is she?"

"Upstairs." Quinn spoke first then Alex.

" _Showering_." Alex said with a wink.

"Thank you." Fitz stepped passed them and made his way upstairs. He knew which room was hers, but it helped to hear the music and her singing loudly in the shower. Fitz walked into her slightly cracked door, and laughingly shook his head at the mess in her room. She had clothes and shoes on the floor, the bed wasn't made and her vanity was covered with papers, and her other art supplies for drawing. It was a lot different from his mother's the only thing on hers was her jewelry and, brushes, makeup and perfumes.

Olivia's bedroom was the largest, so she had a bathroom in her room. Olivia and Alex had play best three out of four in rock paper scissors to see who got the room. Olivia won the first two, then Alex won the third, but Olivia won the fourth game winning her the room. Alex had to settle for one of the smaller rooms and to use the bathroom in the hallway.

When Fitz walked in the bathroom, he couldn't see Olivia, because the curtains were pulled closed. He took off his shoes, and the rest of his clothes and slowly pulled the curtain back halfway. He stopped for a moment to appreciate the sway of Olivia's ass to the music. She was listening to En Vogue's Free your mind and rocking out. If they didn't need to talk, he would've stood there for the duration of the shower. Fitz pushed the pause button on the little Bluetooth radio on the sink counter.

Olivia stopped dancing when the music went off. She turned to see what happened, and nearly jumped out her skin, seeing a naked Fitz standing behind her. When had he gotten there? How long had he been standing there, and why hadn't she noticed?

"Fitz what the… How long have you been standing there?"

"That music was too loud Livvie, you didn't even know someone was standing here. I could've been anyone. Especially since you girls don't lock doors."

"Well lucky for me it was just my stalker, pervy boyfriend." It was as if Olivia just then realized that she was in the shower, and was completely naked right now. She moved her loofah between her legs, and used her other arm to cover her breast. She didn't know why she was hiding from him, like he was just as naked as she was right now. Nor was it like he'd never seen her naked before. She took a step back, when Fitz move to join her in the shower.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

Instead of answer her, Fitz said, "You snuck out this morning."

"I didn't sneak out, I just left early."

"You quietly got dressed, so you wouldn't wake me and then quietly left out the front door. All while the sun had yet to come up." Olivia didn't say anything. "Why?"

Olivia shrugged. "I might have still been upset about last night."

"What did I do that was so terrible?"

Olivia looked at him like he had two heads. "The fact that you don't know ticks me off a little."

"Are you still upset about me hitting that guy? I don't understand you Olivia. Plenty of women would feel better that their boyfriend's defend them."

"Fitz you didn't hit him because you were protecting me not entirely. You hit him because he was watching me all night long and you didn't like it." She could visibly see Fitz's jaw tighten. "He was only looking Fitz."

"Well he was looking too damn long." Olivia rolled her eyes. "Can you honestly say you'd be okay with another woman watching me like that man was watching you?"

"No, I wouldn't be. But I wouldn't put my hands on her either."

Fitz sighed, clearly this back and forth wasn't going anywhere. "Okay, I'm sorry I scared you last night. But that's just the way I handle things, and it's always has been. I'm a fierce protector of people I care about. It's just my nature and don't ask me to change it because I can't."

Olivia didn't answer him for a while. "Sometimes you scare me Fitz."

"Olivia you have no reason to be scared of me. I would never lay a hand on you."

"I know that. It's just… you can be intense sometimes. Like real intense, and it frightens me."

Fitz backed Olivia into the wall, and took her face in his hands. "You have no reason to fear or be scared of me. I'm intense because I care, if I didn't care as much about you I wouldn't be so intense as you say." Olivia looked up at him with an expectant look, and Fitz sighed. "I promise I will not hit anyone else… in front of you."

"Fitz."

"That's the best you're gonna get, now be quiet."

Olivia didn't have a choice but to be quiet, when Fitz pressed his lips against hers in a tender kiss. Fitz expertly caressed Olivia's lips with his, before sliding his tongue in her mouth. Olivia moaned, and tightened her arms around his waist. She'd forgotten what they were even talking about. All she could think about now, was Fitz's lips on her and his hands slowly skimming down her body.

Olivia's back arched out, when Fitz palmed both her breast in his hands, and gave them a rough squeeze. He rolled her nipples between his fingers, until they were stiff and perked. His hands traveled down the length of her body and down to her ass. He squeezed her cheeks, before lifting her up. Olivia obediently wrapped her legs around Fitz's waist and hung her arm around his neck.

"Fitz." Olivia moaned, as Fitz sucked on her neck. She was sure he'd leave a mark, but right now she couldn't bring herself to care. He was making her feel too good. How could she go from anger to ecstasy in a matter of minutes. That was the power Fitz had over her and her body. He could make her forget any and everything with a gentle kiss and caress. He knew her body inside and out. He knew just where to kiss her to make her toes curl, he knew where to caress her body to arch her back. He knew what spot to hit to have her calling out his name. It was like a magic show, a puppet and his master working the strings.

Olivia felt Fitz moving his tip to her entrance, and she held her breath as he slowly slid inside of her. She got that same warm and fuzzy feeling she always got. Her inside turned to jelly, and her face heated up. Her legs were already quivering and shaking, and he'd only just got started. She wished he hadn't turned off the music earlier, because she was sure to get loud in the very near future.

She was clawing at his head with her left hand, but Fitz had pinned her right arm to the wall. His right hand was keeping a tight grip on her thigh, if she wasn't feeling so high right now, she might've felt the pain. She did feel the pain, however, when Fitz bit her breast hard enough to leave a mark. She hadn't even realized his mouth was anywhere near her breast. Olivia yelled out, but she liked it and moaned when he did the same thing to her left breast.

"Faster." Olivia moaned in his ear, and a moment later her request was fulfilled. Fitz let her arm go, and hooked both of her legs in the crooks of his arms. Her legs were spread out as far as Fitz could get them and Olivia had her arm tight around his neck ready for the ride.

All that could be heard was Olivia moans, Fitz's grunts and the sound of two wet bodies slapping together. It felt so good, that Olivia didn't want it to end. If this was how he apologized after an argument, Olivia might have to pick up some more fights in the near future.

Olivia moaned as her orgasm washed over her. Her legs twitched in is arms, and her inner muscles still clenched with an ache. Her arms slacked on Fitz's shoulders and her head fell in his neck, she was exhausted and he'd done all the work.

Fitz was gently kissing her shoulder and neck when he told her, "I'm not through with you yet."

 **X**

Alex and Quinn quietly walked into the back into the brownstone around nine that same night. They'd spent hours getting Alex's room ready for her classes tomorrow. Quinn didn't realize it would take them so long to get everything ready. It didn't even seem like they had a lot to do, but it took them most of the day to get it finished. They first had to clean because the room was dusty and smelled like feet. They swept the floor, dusted, and washed the tables. When they were finished, they decorated the walls with the decals Alex bought. She had some postures and pictures she put up as well. Then they rearranged the room, moving the tables and the few book shelves in the room. When they were finished, they filled the shelves with music books and arranged Alex's desk. The room was really coming together, especially with the few chairs and beanbags chairs Alex got from the center. Whenever another teacher left and left things behind from their room, instead of throwing it out, they kept it. Now it looked great in Alex's classroom. And when they were all done, she was glad the room no longer looked like a cluttered storage room and smelled of feet. But now it was organized, clean and smelled like the lemon scent of Lysol.

They stopped on the way home for some burgers, and were eating them as they walked in. They wanted to be quiet, because they knew Fitz was still inside. And if they were still doing what Quinn and Alex heard them doing earlier, they didn't want to interrupt. It was weird for Alex to hear what was going on in that room. That was her little sister in there. And even though Alex has shared plenty of her sex stories with Olivia over the years, it was weird that Olivia would finally have a story to tell. Alex figured she'd just gotten use to Olivia being a virgin that she never thought about the day she finally met someone who would change that.

Alex was glad there was no noise coming from Olivia's room, except a few mumbles and some laughter. Now Alex new how Olivia felt whenever she and her 'guy friend' or 'girl friend' would get too loud for her.

"Liv I'm home." Alex yelled out, as she and Quinn passed Olivia's door.

"Okay." Olivia yelled back from her room.

"What time is it?" Fitz asked, lying on the bed with Olivia on top of him, straddling his waist.

"I don't know. Would you sit still." Olivia turned Fitz's head back forward. She was currently drawing a picture of Fitz. After spending most of the day making love and eating junk food, Olivia and Fitz were still relaxing doing absolutely nothing. Olivia had asked Fitz if she could draw his portrait, and Fitz agreed. But she had been at it for about an hour now, and Fitz was getting restless. She was just about finished, just making a few finishing touches to the rough sketch of him. But he wouldn't sit still. He kept turning his head, and checking his phone whenever it dinged, which really felt like every five minutes. Fitz sure was a popular man. Olivia wanted to ask him who kept texting him and sending him emails, but she didn't.

"Are you almost finished?"

"Yes. I'm doing your lips."

"It's taking you this long to do my lips?"

"Well they're so thin, I'm not use to drawing thin lips."

"Hey." Fitz pinched her bare thigh left out in her tie-dye rainbow underwear and t-shirt. Fitz had to admit that he loved Olivia better in lace and silk, but he loved that Olivia could lounge around him in her rainbow and duck printed underwear and not feel embarrassed. Which was a big difference, when she would hide from him when she was naked and bare. As many times as he's seen her naked and kissed all over her body, she still hid from him sometimes.

"Ow." Olivia smacked his hand, a little too hard, hurting her own hand in the process. Fitz laughed, and Olivia pinched one of his nipples, since he wasn't wearing a shirt.

"And you say I'm too violent."

"Shush." Olivia spent another thirty minutes on the drawing, before she finally finished.

"What is it?" Fitz asked. Olivia had this weird look on her face as she gazed down at the picture she just drew.

"Well I decided to draw a mustache and beard on you to see what you looked like."

"Is it that bad?"

"Well you were right, you kind of do look like a serial killer." Olivia laughed, and turned the pad around so Fitz could see it. "But the wired thing is I like it, it suits you."

"Really? The serial killer look suits me?" Olivia burst out laughing, not having a response. She dropped her head down on Fitz chest, and continued laughing.

"Your phone is ringing again." Olivia lifted up and grabbed Fitz's phone off the nightstand. This time she saw who the caller was before she gave the phone to Fitz. "It's your mother."

"Hello." Olivia kept on top of Fitz as he spoke to his mother. But she frowned deeply when Fitz told his mother he was on his way. "Yeah, be right there."

"You're leaving." Olivia pouted.

"I'm sorry." Fitz cupped her face, and ran the pad of his thumb against her lips. "I can come back tonight if you want." Olivia didn't answer, she was still pouting. "Stop it." Fitz pecked her lips a few times, before playfully tossing her off his lap, making her laugh.

Olivia lay on her bed, watching Fitz get dressed. She was upset that he was leaving, but she'd kept him locked up in her room for most of the day anyway.

"Do you want me to come back tonight?"

This time Olivia answered. "Yes."

"Okay, see you later."

"Okay."

After another quick kiss, Fitz walked out her room and a few moments later she heard the front door close. Shortly after he left, Alex and Quinn came bursting through her door, both of them sucking down milkshakes.

"Well don't you look satisfied." Alex teased. "Is it safe for me to sit on the bed? I am wearing black."

Olivia smirked. "Shut up." Olivia scooted over on the bed, Alex sat next to her, and Quinn laid down at the foot of the bed.

"No but seriously here." Alex put something in Olivia's hand. "You and Fitz will be needing this more than I will."

Olivia opened up her hand, and saw a couple of condom packs. "What's this?"

Alex gave her a look. "They're condoms. What do you mean what's this?"

"Why are you giving these to me?"

"Because I no longer need them. And if what I heard from you and Fitz earlier is a regular thing, you need all of them and more."

Seeing the condoms in her hand got Olivia thinking. She and Fitz have never used condoms before. She hadn't even been thinking about it the first time they made love, she was just too anxious and excited about finally losing her virginity. And after that, she couldn't remember Fitz ever putting on a condom before they had sex, and she certainly wasn't on the pill. So they'd been having unprotected sex all this time. How could she have not caught this before? Especially with what happened to Tabitha, Olivia could be the next one with an unexpected pregnancy.

"Fitz and I… we've never used condoms." Olivia said, still staring down at her hand and the condoms.

"What?" Alex asked. "When did you get on the pill?"

"I'm not."

"Excuse me? So Fitz has been hitting that raw this entire time?"

"I don't know. What does that mean?"

"Oh my god Olivia. You and Fitz have been dating for what four, five months now and you've never used a condom?"

"We weren't even having sex the first three months." Olivia defended.

"You could be pregnant right now."

"Alex I am not pregnant, stop being so dramatic."

"Uh you're not being dramatic enough. I'm serious, you could be pregnant right now."

"I think I'd now if I was pregnant." _Wouldn't I?_

"Oh and how do you know, have you ever been pregnant before? I don't think so. How could you have not being using condoms?"

"I don't know. I wasn't in much of a habit of telling guys to put condoms on before we have sex."

"We have to go to the store." Alex was already up off the bed.

"For what?"

"We have to go get you a pregnancy test."

"No that's not necessary, I'm telling you I'm not pregnant."

"Well thank you, but I will feel much better after I see one strip instead of two. A no instead of a yes and a not pregnant instead of a pregnant. Get up, put some pants on, we're going to the store."

 **X**

"Really Olivia, I thought those overalls got burned months ago. Did you really have to wear them?" Alex groaned, looking over at her sister in her baggy, paint stained overalls.

"Alex you practically drug me out of the house. If these overalls hadn't been on the floor, I'd probably be out here in my underwear."

"Well right now, I think those would be better."

"Could we just get the test and get out of here?"

"I think there with the hygiene stuff." Quinn said, she was carrying the basket for them as they waked around the store looking for pregnancy test.

"Great, you all go get those. I want some hot fries."

Olivia left out in the opposite direction than Quinn and Alex, but she heard Ale when she said, 'Cravings starting already?' Olivia really wished she would give it a rest. It was kind of funny before, but now Olivia was just getting annoyed. She wasn't pregnant and she knew it. No she'd never been pregnant before, but Olivia knew he body, she would know if she was pregnant or not. Wouldn't she? But Alex did have a good point about Olivia and Fitz using condoms, or Olivia being on the pill. As much as Olivia loved kids, she wasn't ready to be a mother. She's hoped to have the career she wanted, and be married when she had her first child. Not still trying to make a name for herself, and still sharing a brownstone with her sister. And with what recently happened with Tabitha and her getting pregnant, Olivia knew she and Fitz would have to start taking some precautions.

Olivia had grabbed her bag of hot fries and something to drink. When she found her sister and Quinn, they were still on the aisle with the pregnancy test, trying to find the best ones.

"Well how about this one."

"Just get one so we can go home already." Olivia said impatiently, standing behind them. She looked down at the basket, and saw there was already three other pregnancy test in the basket. "Why do we need so many of them? Why not just get one and go?"

"You don't just get one Liv." Quinn said. "You need to get at least two to make sure the second result is the same as the first."

"Well you have three so let's go."

"No no, one more."

"No." Olivia pulled Quinn by the arm and out the aisle and to the checkout line. Olivia was putting her snacks in the conveyor belt when someone called her name.

"Roger…You uh, you work here?" Olivia asked uncomfortably, although the vest he was wearing with the store name and logo should've answered her question before she asked it. Also the fact he was standing behind the register should've been a dead giveaway.

"Yeah, two months now."

"What uh, what happened to your other job?"

"I might've showed up a little inebriated. Apparently that's frowned upon."

Alex scoffed, "Typical."

"Alex." Olivia said.

"Let me get you checked out. Hot fries, I see those are still your favorite." Olivia offered him a polite smile, but she just wished he would hurry up so she could leave. "And a pregnancy test. Three pregnancy test?" Olivia had almost forgotten the real reason she came to the store in the first place. "Are… are these for you?" Roger was so confused. Olivia was a virgin, wasn't t she? These had to be for Alex, she was the promiscuous one.

"What does it matter?" Alex asked with an attitude. "It's none of your concern anymore. Can you just ring us up please?"

"These too." Quinn tossed what looked to be the biggest box of condoms she could find onto the conveyor belt.

"Are you serious?" Olivia said, she was mortified already by the pregnancy test. Now add the thirty count box of condoms. "You wanna go find a bigger box?"

"Really? You think you'll need more?"

"No not really you pinhead."

 **X**

"What did they say?" Alex asked as soon as Olivia walked out the bathroom. She and Quinn had been patiently waiting for Olivia to finally get the urge to pee, so she could take the test. It wasn't even her pregnancy test, and Alex was way more nervous than Olivia seemed to be.

"I only just peed on them, you have to wait." Olivia sat behind the two of them on her bed, resting on the headboard.

"Can you imagine if you were pregnant?"

"I'm not." Olivia said while she ate her hot fries.

"I said imagine." Olivia rolled her eyes, but indulged her sister. "First off, that would be the cutest baby ever. Secondly, he or she would have the coolest auntie ever. Although I hope you have a boy first, they're a lot easier. Girls are just too much. Also that would be the best dressed baby ever. I can see Fitz dressing his son in little baby suit and polo's and button down shirts." That actually made Olivia smile a little. A mini Fitz would be adorable. "And you know your baby's going to be artistic. How can he not be with both parents being artists and his auntie being in a kick-ass band."

"Alex I think you're more excited than Liv is." Quinn said.

"She is." Olivia had to admit though, she could see herself having a baby with Fitz. She could see them married and moving into a house, maybe even the house he already has. Although she would definitely have to put a feminine touch to the place and make it more kid friendly. And she certainly wouldn't be alone in all this, she'd have Fitz and her family. And it wasn't as if they couldn't provide for a baby. They could more than provide for one. Olivia wasn't ready to be a mother yet, but would it be the worst thing to happen?

The timer on Olivia's phone went off, and Alex jumped up. "Can I check it?"

"Knock yourself out."

Alex excitedly skipped to the bathroom and retrieved the three pregnancy test lined up on the bathroom sink. She looked at the first one and her smile fell. "One strip."

Olivia allowed herself a moment of disappointment, before regathering herself. "See, I told you."

"What do the other two say?" Quinn asked, although it really didn't matter.

"Negative and not pregnant. So I think that settles everything."

"Great, now can the two of you leave my room please."

"No prob." Alex tossed the test in Olivia waste basket by her door on the way out. Quinn stopped just at the door and turned around. She'd seen the disappointed look on Olivia's face when Alex read the results.

"You okay?" She asked.

"Yeah I'm fine. I'm just a little tired and Fitz is supposed to come back tonight, so I'm just trying to wait up for him."

"Okay, goodnight."

"Night."

Olivia felt silly. She didn't even want a baby right now, so why was she feeling even the tinge of sadness?

 **X**

"Livvie." Fitz sat on the edge of Olivia's bed, by her head. He brushed her hair from her face and lightly shook her shoulder to rouse her up from her sleep. "Liv."

"What?" Olivia half groaned in her sleep. "How'd you get in here?" Olivia asked, after she cracked one eye open to notice it was Fitz. "Did Alex let you in?"

"No she didn't. I walked in, because you all never lock a door. Which is really beginning to anger me. Olivia this is New York, you can't not lock your doors. Especially in the city."

"Sorry." Olivia mumbled, not even sure what she was apologizing or in her half sleep state.

"I'm gonna go shower."

"Okay." Oliva's eyes lazily slipped back closed and she fell once again into a peaceful sleep. That is until Fitz got out of his shower and woke her yet again. His shaking was a bit more forceful this time around.

"Olivia wake up."

"What?" Liv slowly sat up in the bed, the sheets falling around her, exposing quite a bit of skin in the thin strap camisole she had on. Any other time, that would have stolen Fitz's attention, but right now he was focused. Olivia on the other hand was completely distracted by Fitz's wet body standing in front of her in a bath towel hanging low on his waist. But then she looked up, and noticed the not to pleasant glare he was wearing.

"What's wrong?"

"What are these doing in your trashcan?" Fitz held up three empty pregnancy test boxes in his hand. "Are they for you?"

"Yeah. Alex made me buy them."

"Why?"

"After you left, Alex and Quinn and I were talking and we got to the subject of condoms. And I told them we've never used condoms before."

"We use condoms."

"No Fitz we don't, and we never have. And I don't know how I, we let that happen. I mean with everything that's happened with your sister, you'd think we'd be more careful but-"

"Are you pregnant?" Fitz asked, only slightly alarmed. It wouldn't be the worst thing in the world, but Fitzgerald Grant was certainly not ready to be a father. Now was absolutely not the right time.

"No." Olivia answered him. She saw the uncertainty on his face and sighed. "Look for yourself." Olivia dug the three test sticks out the trash and gave them to him. "So you don't have to look so alarmed."

"I… I didn't mean-"

"No its fine, I was relived too."

"You sure you're okay? You've got this look on your face."

Olivia shrugged. "Okay I may have gotten a little caught up in the moment when Alex was getting all excited about being an aunt, and I started to think about what could have been. I let myself fantasize about what having a child would be like. But I… I know having a kid right now isn't ideal. I mean we've only been dating less than a year, we certainly aren't ready to have a kid. And I don't even know if you want kids, then I don't know if you want them with me. And-"

"Liv stop. I uh, I actually don't know what you want me to say right now."

"I don't. I don't want you to say anything. I really don't want to have that conversation right now. It was a false alarm, there's really no reason to talk about it."

"Okay."

"But we do need to start being more careful from now on."

"Yeah I guess you're right."

"So you mister have to start wearing condoms, because I don't want to go on the pill."

"Fine. I can't believe I haven't been using them anyways, I've never done that before. I always-"

"You know Fitz, for the sake of our relationship, maybe you don't talk to me about you and other women. I think that's best."

"Roger that." Fitz gave Olivia a big bear hug, holding her a little tighter than necessary.

"Fitz?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm tired, like really tired." Olivia could feel Fitz's erection building against her lower belly. "Not tonight babe." Olivia gave him a two pats on the back and returned to the bed. "And put some pants on before you get into bed, I'm not falling for that again.

 **X**

 **Catch You Later...**

 **Song: Blow Me (One last kiss): P!nk**


	18. Chapter Eighteen: What Could have Been

**Chapter Eighteen: What Could Have Been (Part Two)**

 **T** wo **W** eeks **L** ater…

"She's not getting the house. I told her that and she knows it. No!... She's not getting a million out of me. I'm already giving her half a million dollars, that's all she's worth and I'm not giving her a penny more… Dennis, this has been going on long enough. I want her signature on those papers by weeks end, do you understand me? Good. Now make it happen!"

Fitz slammed the phone down back on the receiver. He was tired of going back and forth with his lawyers, this wasn't something that was up for debate. This had been going on long enough, and it was time to end this. And this certainly wasn't what he needed right now. He and Olivia were supposed to go to a gallery party at Amelia's tonight. Marcus was throwing yet another _'I'm a rich snob' party_. Fitz already felt like he'd been to three gallery parties in the last two months. And even though he wasn't too thrilled about going, he'd go anyway to support Olivia. Who by the way was doing very well at the gallery. Half of her paintings were already sold, and she'd even sold a few to a hotel in New York. Olivia had drug Fitz to the hotel, just so she could see it hanging in the lobby and take a few pictures with it.

Fitz was rubbing his temples and sipping on his scotch when Olivia knocked on his door. She had been coming to see if he was ready to go, as Tom had the car ready and waiting for them downstairs. She'd just gotten to the door to his office, when she heard him yelling at someone over the phone. She'd only heard Fitz yell 'Make it happen', before she heard the phone slamming against the desk. She was almost afraid to go in, but she knocked on his door anyway.

"Fitz?"

"Yeah?"

"You okay?" Olivia walked in the room and sat sideways on Fitz's lap. She smooth back the hair on the side of his head, making sure not to mess up the curly slash wavy style he had up top. "Who was that on the phone?"

"Just business." Fitz answered very vaguely. Olivia knew he wasn't in the habit of sharing his work business with anyone, including his parents. He shot them down plenty of times when they repeatedly asked him how work was going.

"Everything alright?"

"It will be." Fitz answered, before kissing her lips softly. "You look beautiful." Fitz was loving the form fitting, all white, long sleeved, floor length dress Olivia was wearing. Her hair was straight, and she had a thin head band on with little gold studs. On anyone else, in a different outfit, it would have looked juvenile, but on Olivia and with the dress she was wearing, it looked very high fashion. Fitz didn't see the back of the dress, until Olivia sat down and his hand was met with the bare skin of her back. The dress was completely backless, except for two small chains, one at the top of the dress, and the other going down her spine creating at T shape. Fitz was noticing that the majority of Olivia's dresses were all backless. He didn't know how he felt about that.

"Thank you. I've had this dress for a few years now, and I've never worn it. Anyway, are you ready to go?"

"Yeah." Fitz picked up his drink to finish it off, but Olivia asked for a sip. "You sure?" He asked. Olivia didn't normally drink brown liquor, mostly because she couldn't handle it. Olivia nodded, and Fitz gave her his glass. He watched as Olivia took the smallest of sips and grimaced. He laughed at her scrunched up nose and pursed lips.

"That's horrible!" Olivia choked out, coughing as the liquid burned the back of her throat. Olivia continued to cough, as Fitz patted her on the back, but still continued to laugh. "It's not funny." Olivia coughed out, as she herself laughed. "I have to go fix my makeup. Ugh, and brush my teeth again."

 **X**

"But why does she have to be naked?" Dianna asked for what felt like the fifth time. She was standing in front of one of Olivia's paintings, sipping on a glass of champagne. This was the first time Dianna had been to the gallery to see Olivia's paintings. Olivia was actually happy that both her dad and mother could make it tonight, along with Alex and Quinn. It felt good to have so much support from her family and friends. Although, she wished her mother would just stop asking so many questions.

Dianna loved the first few paintings Olivia showed her. They were mostly nature paintings and close up profiles of people Olivia had seen around in the city. But the further Dianna got down the wall, the more uncomfortable she got. Dianna wasn't a prude exactly, but she wasn't that adventurous either. She had no idea where Alex got her promiscuous behavior from. And she had a feeling that this new relationship with Fitz was the reason Olivia was straying away from the norm.

"She's not naked exactly."

"Quinn I don't know what you're looking at, but I am looking at a piece of a woman's backside."

Quinn shrugged. "I like it."

"Thank you Quinn." Olivia said, standing behind her mother.

"Well I didn't say I didn't like it honey-"

"I know momma, its okay." Olivia gave her mother a brief side hug, so she would know she wasn't upset. "Let's go look at something else."

"Well what's over here?"

"No mom." Dianna walked off in another direction before Olivia could stop her. Olivia knew Krystal's work was on the next wall, and if Dianna couldn't handle Olivia's tasteful nudes, then she definitely couldn't handle Krystal's work. Krystal did nude self-portraits, and she left nothing to the imagination.

"Oh dear lord!" Dianna quickly covered her eyes, at the sight of a woman spread eagle in front of her.

Olivia couldn't help but laugh at her mother, just as everyone else couldn't help it either. Dianna decided to go back up front and socialize, pulling Eli along with her.

"Your parents are so funny." Quinn said.

"If you say so."

"Hey where's Fitz?"

Olivia shrugged. "Talking to some dude in a suit, I don't know who he is."

"How you guys doing?"

"Fine. After the whole pregnancy scare mishap, things were a little weird, but I think we're getting back to normal now."

"Are you guys being _careful_?" Alex asked.

"Yes Alex we are. Although he doesn't like using _them_." Olivia didn't want to say condoms, since they were surrounded by people. "And you got the wrong kind anyway. They were too small, and they're latex, Fitz is allergic to latex."

"Oh well excuse me."

"Why are we talking about this anyway? Here of all places?"

"Because, Quinn and I are boring so we have to live through you and your oh so exciting life." Alex complained, washing down her third glass of champagne.

"You guys aren't boring. What about that rave you went to last week?"

"Oh please, we got there at nine and left at ten to go home. We're old bitties, soon to be knitting in our rocking chairs."

"You're not old Alex. Because that would mean that I'm old, and I am far from old."

"There you are." Olivia turned to see Fitz walking up to her, and wrapped an arm around her waist. "Sorry it took so long. Donald is one of my biggest buyers, I have to keep him happy if I want him to keep writing checks to me. So, are you ladies enjoying yourself?"

"Yep. It's not the parties we're use to, but its okay." Alex looked around at all the people standing around, sipping on their drinks while they looked at all the art or talked in their little huddles. Dressed in gowns and expensive suits. There was a quartet playing in the corner, playing light music. Yeah, this was definitely different from any party Alex would normally be at. She wasn't even sure this could be called a party.

"Well sorry there's no DJ and no one grinding on you." Olivia said.

"Liven it up a bit, that's all I'm saying." Alex said, before she walked off, followed by Quinn. Leaving Olivia and Fitz alone.

"You okay?" Olivia asked, looking up at Fitz. He had been acting a little strange ever since they left his apartment. She'd noticed a slight change after his phone call. It really made Olivia want to know just who it was Fitz was talking to. She wasn't so sure it was just a business call. Normally Fitz knew how to turn off work, when it was time. If he had a bad day at work, he never brought it home with him, he left it at the office. But whatever was said on the phone call, was enough to put Fitz in a somewhat foul mood. "You've been in kind of a funky mood since we left." Fitz didn't answer. "Was it the phone call?"

"It was just work Liv, really. It's nothing."

"Did something happen at the company? Is it Jake?"

"Actually I fired Jake." Fitz said casually, sipping his drink.

"What? Why?"

"Well apparently he couldn't handle his new temporary position. He didn't get a few things done, and pissed off a client. One very important, extremely wealthy client. And also he was sleeping with like half of the female staff, so that's not good for business."

"It's also nasty. But you're sleeping with an employee."

"Former." Fitz pulled Olivia a little closer to him, expertly placing his hand just at the small of her back, letting his finger brush lightly on her ass. Olivia softly sighed, when his fingers stroked her back. He could make her feel so good, with just the slightest of touches. Last night he'd got her hot and bothered with a simple foot rub. And the fact that Fitz was a toe sucker was an added bonus. Surprising right.

"So how long do you think we have to stay here?" Olivia asked. She was ready to go home. It was around eleven, and they'd been there since eight o'clock. Olivia wasn't sure what time this little function ended, but she certainly wasn't staying until the end. She was surprised her parents were still out, they were normally sleeping at this hour, especially her dad. The only person she wasn't surprised about was Alex, she'd normally be onto her second club by now.

"Depends on you sweetheart. This is your party."

"Well it's not my party."

"I'm only here because of you."

"So you wouldn't object to us leaving."

"Lead the way."

After informing her parent and her sister she was leaving, Olivia and Fitz left out the front door. It was a different scene from earlier. There were photographers pout front earlier, they wanted a picture of all the prominent people inside. There was a lot of wealthy and influential people inside, before, Olivia would've made a big deal of the people inside, but now she was almost use to it. I'm partying with the mayor so what? Oh look, the editor of Vogue magazine is here, cool.

 **X**

It didn't take them long to get back to Fitz's place. And when they got to the apartment, Fitz wasted no time getting Olivia to his room and getting rid of her clothes. He wasn't in a hurry though, he took his time. Caressing and kissing each part of her skin as he exposed more and more of it. He was delighted to find her bra-less, in only a pair of cheeky lace panties after he'd gotten her dress off. He was even more delighted, when Olivia didn't move to cover herself.

Kissing her lips softly, Fitz picked her up and carried her to the bed. He gently lay her on the bed, and rid himself of his own clothes before joining her on the bed. Olivia thought he was moving in for a kiss, but instead he kissed her neck, sucking just a little, just the way she liked it. Her fingers were already in his hair, lightly pulling and scratching at his scalp. That was her favorite place to keep her hands, she loved to pull on his hair just as her orgasm would hit. Although she was sure Fitz would've liked for her to find something else to hold onto.

Fitz slowly made his way down Olivia's body, making sure to keep his lips on her skin. Kissing her chest, sucking on her breast, nibbling his way down her belly until he reached his destination between her thighs. Hooking his arms around her upper thighs, Fitz spread her as wide as she'd go, making sure to keep her there no matter how much she tried to close them.

Fitz ate her pussy like this was his last time. He took his time suckling and fondling her folds and creating a memory not only for her but for himself as well. Fitz had never really enjoyed this act as much as he did with Olivia. She was just so responsive. Fitz loved to try new things with her just to get that moan or little scream out of her. He also loved the fact that he was the first man to ever make her feel this way. The only man to learn her spot, and how to kiss her neck to make her toes curl and how much she loves little love bites. He felt a great sense of pride knowing that his name is the only name she's screamed out in pure ecstasy. And Fitz wanted nothing else than to keep it that way.

Olivia felt like she was back in the hotel room in Aspen, when she and Fitz made love for the first time. The way Fitz was taking his time to appreciate and worship her body was turning her mind into mush. He didn't miss one spot as his kisses trailed her body. He added just enough pressure to her clit as he brought her to an explosive orgasm. And now, as he slowly thrust in and out of her heated canal, she was brought right back to that day.

This wasn't the animalistic sex they'd had before. This wasn't hard quick thrust, bring her to a quick orgasm, no Fitz was making it last. This was true love making. The kind you read about in the good romance novel. Where the only sounds in the room are soft sighs and moans, no screaming and curses. Just the sounds of heavy breathing and soft music. This was lovemaking that went past the physical and made your heart ache. Olivia didn't know where they came form or why, but tears slowly began to pool from her eyes, falling down onto the pillow below her.

Fitz's face was buried into Olivia's neck, so he couldn't see Olivia's tears but he felt them as they fell on his cheek. The two of them were wrapped in a bear hug type of embrace. Olivia's legs were wrapped high and tightly around Fitz's waist, her arms locked securely around his neck and Fitz held onto her just as tightly. Three thrust later, and Olivia and Fitz both found their orgasms as simultaneously.

Fitz rolled off over Olivia, slipping the condom off and tossing it in the can by his bed. Olivia's head rest on Fitz's shoulder, her led thrown over his. And Fitz had his arm wrapped securely around her shoulders, twirling her hair around his finger.

"Fitz, I love you. I'm in love with you." Olivia spoke with her face still against his chest. She was nervous to look him in the eye, nervous to see what kind of look he had on his face. This was the first time she'd said that to him, since they began their relationship. She'd told him she loved him before, but that was as a friend. This time she meant it as her lover.

Fitz hadn't responded to her yet, and Olivia was getting nervous. Maybe it was too soon to share I love you, maybe he didn't love her back. Olivia didn't think she could handle that scenario. She was about to start crying again, then she felt his fingers on her chin, lifting her face up to meet his.

"I love you too. I'm in love with you too, Bambi."

Olivia had a thousand watt smile on her face, as she leaned up and kissed Fitz soundly on the lips. She spent that night with that same smile on her face, dreaming of a life that they could have together.

 **X**

The next morning, Fitz and Olivia woke up around seven thirty. That was a little later than Fitz normally would wake up, but last night activities had him a little spent. After Olivia's love confession, Fitz lost all his mind and spent the next few hours showing her how much he loved her. It'd never felt that good to hear a woman, other than his mother and sister, say she loved him. Fitz has had plenty of women profess their love to him, and he knew only a handful of them actually meant it. And Fitz knew Olivia meant it, and he could honestly say he loved her as well.

After the two of them showered and ate a rather big breakfast made for them, Fitz had tom drive Olivia to work, while Fitz drove himself. His day started off fairly normal. The man he hired to replace Jake was settling in quite nicely. To be honest, Fitz only came into work today because he had a couple of video conferences that he couldn't reschedule. It wasn't until about twelve that Fitz's day took a turn for the worse. He had just finished a conference call, when his secretary told him he had a call on line one.

"Grant." Fitz answered.

"Hello Fitz." There was one voice that Fitz never cared to hear again. Ne voice that could make the hairs on the back stick up, and not in a good way. One voice that made his blood boil just with a whisper. "Well aren't you going to say anything? It's been a whole three years, and I don't even get a word."

"Why are you calling me?"

"What aren't you happy to hear from me?"

"Hell no. The past three years of no contact should've given you some sort of indication. There is only one thing I want from you Melanie and that's our divorce papers being signed."

Melanie Grant was Fitz was of four years now, although they'd been separated for three years after a short year of marriage. They met through a mutual friend years ago, and began dating. They had been only dating a little under a year, when they eloped in Vegas. At the time it was what Fitz thought he wanted. His business was thriving, and so was his personal life and Fitz thought he was ready to have a family. So against his parents and family's better judgement, Fitz and Mellie flew to Vegas and eloped I the first wedding chapel they could find. It want anything special, it wasn't romantic, it wasn't anything carefully panned out, it was a spur of the moment type thing. They didn't even have a hotel reservation for after.

When his parents found out about his eloped marriage, they went ballistic. Gerry and Marilyn never cared for Melanie. They thought she was sneaky, and conniving and a pathological liar always looking to get over on people. And most of all they thought she was nothing but a gold-digger. She never worked a day in her life, just looking around for the next wealthy man she could leach onto. Fitz was a goner the moment her was born smart, handsome, and the son of an NFL hall of famer.

It didn't take long after their marriage to figure out what a mistake he'd made. Not only was he finding out that they just weren't a good fit together, but he was also discovering all those traits his mother and father had seen so clearly in Melanie.

Fitz eventually moved out of the home they shared together and into the penthouse he lives in now. He filed for divorce soon after and that led them to the three year long fight they've been having. They've been legally separated for three years, because Melanie just refused to sign the papers. Fitz was being more than fair, but Melanie wanted more. She wanted way more than she deserved, and Fitz wasn't giving it to her. He gave her the house they lived in, because he never really liked it in the first place and also because he had no interest in living in it after their divorce. She could keep the car he bought all the expensive clothes and jewelry and half a million dollars. Apparently, she didn't think that was enough. However, they'd only been married a year, a fairly short year, and Fitz thought five hundred thousand dollars was more than enough and she wasn't getting a penny more out of him.

"Fitz I told my lawyer I would sign for another two million."

"Melanie you've lost your fucking mind if you think I'm giving you five million dollars."

"Oh come on Fitz, you can afford it. That's nothing to you."

"Whether I can afford it or not is not the issue. Melanie we were married for a year, one terrible year, that's it. I'm not giving you five million dollars."

"It's wasn't that bad Fitz. We had some good times. We were in love once."

"Melanie we fucked and argued, and I bought you shit to shut you up. It wasn't love it was lust and pure fucking hell."

"You make me seem like some bitch."

"Your words not mine." Fitz mumbled under his breath. "Melanie why are you calling me."

"Because I think we need to talk Fitz."

"About what?"

"Us."

"Us? Melanie there is not us."

"And that's what I think we should talk about. Fitz I'm not so sure this whole divorce thing is what's best for us." Mellie spoke, as she twirled her large diamond wedding ring around her finger. She hadn't been wearing it for months now, not wanting to be wearing an engagement ring just in case she met someone. She'd been caring it around in her purse, and only just now put it on when she pulled into the parking lot.

"Melanie I really don't have time for this. Now I don't know what game you're trying to play right now but-"

"There's no game Fitz. I've had a revelation recently, and I've realized that I don't want to get divorced."

"Melanie I really don't have time for this."

"Don't you want to know the cause of my revelation Fitz?"

"No not really."

"Funny thing about newspapers and online websites, they're very informative. And you being the son of one of the most beloved players in NFL history, you appear quite often in them."

"What's your point?"

"Who's Olivia Pope?" Mellie asked with an edge in her voice. Mellie had stopped keeping tabs on Fitz for a while, because he was behaving himself. He had his women, but it was nothing serious. He'd take them to a few parties here and there a few dinner meetings, but it was clear to everyone that they were nothing but show pieces, someone to hang on his arm all night long. But then she found some online magazine from New York, and saw Fitz in a phot with a woman. She hated to admit that the woman was extremely beautiful, and didn't look anything like the Barbie doll match sticks he'd slept with before.

But as she strolled down the page, her eyes caught the heading for the picture. _Fitzgerald Grant attends Gallery opening at Amelia's art gallery in New York City. Grant was accompanied by girlfriend and aspiring artist Olivia Pope._

The only word Mellie got from that article heading was girlfriend. She was sure that couldn't be right. Fitz didn't have girlfriends, he had fuck buddies, although the newspapers never had the name of any of Fitz's women before. They were always noted as _friend_ , and that's if they were mentioned at all. Someone had clearly made a mistake, Mellie knew it. That is until she spent the next four hours finding picture after picture of Fitz and this Olivia girl. Reading article after article about them being together at parties and galas, late nights at clubs, they were at a concert and even bought a freaking dog. Mellie thought she knew Fitz, he didn't like dogs and he most certainly didn't go to club and concerts. Fitz hated crowds, and the only dancing he did was in a ballroom.

And yet there he was once again with that beautiful woman wrapped around him. Jealousy and rage instantly flooded Mellie's emotions. Fitz had never looked at her the way he was looking at that woman. He looked so happy a complete opposite from the man she'd been married to.

"Fitz, you still there?"

"How do you know about her?" Fitz asked quietly. This was the last thing he wanted to happen. Mellie knowing about Olivia wasn't a good thing for anyone. Fitz kicked himself for not being more careful. He now regretted being so nonchalant about being with Olivia in front of the cameras.

"We had an agreement Fitz, a deal. I let you have your whores and you agreed to be discreet about it. You take them to your little parties and you fuck them behind closed doors. Meaning you keep them hidden. I let you have that little fling with that little tart Tatiana but that was to be it. And now I find out about this new whore."

"Melanie." Fitz warned her.

"You don't have girlfriends Fitz. You have a wife."

"We're divorced!"

"I haven't signed a damn thing. We may be separated, but I am still legally your wife. Which makes that little pop tart you've been dating the other woman."

"You know what Melanie, I am done with this conversation. From now on, you go back to talking to me through my lawyer." Fitz was about to hang up, but Mellie of course had to get the last word.

"I don't think that's going to be necessary honey, we'll be seeing each other very soon."

"Excuse me." That made Fitz nervous.

"I have a few things to take care of first, but I'll see you soon."

"Mellie where are you?"

Mellie hung up the phone, knowing that would piss Fitz off. She slid her phone into her purse and checked her makeup in the mirror before getting out of her car. She walked into the building at to the front desk. The sound of children screaming and laughing made her nauseous. Mellie hated kids with a fierce passion.

"Can I help you?" The woman behind the desk asked in a polite and squeaky voice.

"Can you tell me where I can find Olivia Pope?"

The woman was a little apprehensive at first, she'd never seen the woman in front of her in here before. She didn't even look like she was from around here. "Uh yeah, she's in room one-eleven." Mellie walked down the hallway, dodging running kids on her way. It had only taken Mellie two hours to find where Olivia worked after she'd booked a flight to New York spur of the moment. She just had to see this woman for herself, the one woman who finally broke Fitz from his man whoring ways.

Mellie turned to corner and found the door to room one-eleven open. She spotted Olivia standing by a table in the back. She had her back to the door, so she couldn't see Mellie. Mellie took that time to size Olivia up and she couldn't believe it. How could Fitz fall for someone like her, she was nothing but a school teacher dressed in baggy jeans and a paint stained t-shirt. She wasn't a woman like Mellie, dressed head to toe in designer labels.

Olivia turned around, and finally noticed Mellie at the door. She was a little thrown off, one because she hadn't noticed anyone was there and two because of the way the woman was dressed. She was dressed in all black, a black pants suits matching heels, purse, sunglasses and a big floppy hat on her head. The only pop of color came from the fiery red lipstick on her lips. Olivia had never seen her around here before, she would have remembered. She definitely wasn't one of the mothers.

"Um, can I help you?"

"You can if you're Ms. Pope."

"Uh yeah, that's me. Again, can I help you?"

"You can help me by stop sleeping with my husband."

Olivia was taken off guard, clearly this woman had her confused with someone else. "I'm sorry, you must have me confused with someone else."

"No, there's no confusion. You're Olivia Carolyn Pope and you've been sleeping with my husband Fitzgerald Grant."

Olivia felt like all her air had been kicked from her body. This couldn't be right. This woman was crazy or someone was playing a sick joke on her. Fitz wasn't married, her Fitz wasn't married. Olivia had read hundreds of articles of him before, and none of them mention anything about a wife or even a girlfriend. This just couldn't be right.

"I can see you're genuinely shocked, so I'll give you the benefit of the doubt. Fitz lied to you honey, he lied to the both of us. He wined and dined you, was the perfect gentleman, treated you like a queen didn't he. I know because he got me the same way, Fitzgerald is a very persuasive man. He probably even told you he loved you."

Olivia held in her emotions, she refused to cry in front of this woman, she wouldn't give her the satisfaction.

"Well I can assure you now honey, he didn't mean it. Because he loves me, I'm his wife, we have a life together. And if you think he'll leave me you can keep dreaming. They never leave their wives, we're priority. There's a reason there's a ring on my finger and not yours."

Mellie 'casually' lifted her hand to brush some hair away from her face, making sure Olivia caught notice of the huge diamond rock on her finger.

"I mean honestly, how could he honestly fall for someone like you? You are nothing like the others. At least those girls had some semblance of class and high society. You're a school teacher and a broke wannabe artist. You and Fitz don't belong together. You don't fit in with his crowd of people, you stick out like a sore thumb."

"Enough!" That was it, Olivia didn't care who this woman claimed she was. She wasn't going to disrespect her anymore. "I will not stand here and let you talk down and disrespect me anymore. I don't care who you say you are, you need to leave now."

Mellie laughed. "Honey I'm just trying to help you out. You seem like a nice enough woman. But you should know that your boyfriend is a married man, and there was never any hope for the two of you anyway. Now I've been gone for some time, but now I'm back and Fitzgerald and I will be together. So consider this his breakup speech, phone call, letter or text to you. You have a good day now." Mellie smirked at Olivia one last time, giving her large hat a finger swipe as she turned to leave the room.

Olivia stood rooted in her place, unable to move. What the hell just happened? This was like a bad dream she couldn't wake up from no matter how many times she pinched herself. This couldn't be right. Olivia went back and forth between anger and confusion. She didn't know who to believe. Some strange woman just shows up at your job one day and tells you she's married to your boyfriend, do you believe her? This was like a lifetime movie, this didn't happen in real life. And certainly not Olivia's life.

Olivia was brought from her thoughts when her cellphone began ringing. She had to will her legs to move to her office in order to answer it. She read the caller ID and saw a picture of her and Fitz on the screen. It was a picture of the two of them in their winter clothes on the slopes in Aspen. Olivia was so happy on that day, nothing like the agony she was feeling now. She didn't even want to answer the phone, but she knew she had to, she had to know the truth. Olivia hit the answer button, and held the phone up to her ear, not speaking.

Fitz didn't speak either. He was scared too. If his suspicions were correct, then there was a great chance that Mellie was in New York and had no doubt paid Olivia a visit. Fitz couldn't even fathom that thought.

"Liv-"

"Is it true?" Olivia cut him off. She didn't want him to say anything else, she just wanted the truth. She no longer had control over her emotions, as the tears began to fall from her eyes. She could barely get those three words out, with the emotions clogging her throat. "Is it true Fitz? Answer me."

Fitz sighed, he couldn't lie to her anymore. "Livvie-" Was all he could get out, before Olivia hung up on him.

She had her answer when he sighed. He was married, the man she'd been falling in love with was nothing but a liar and a cheat. He made her his other woman, another notch on his belt. Olivia couldn't believe that she ever meant anything to him. How could she have when their entire relationship was built on a lie. He didn't love her, she knew that now. And now she would try her hardest to try and not love him.

 **X**

 **Catch You Later...**


	19. Chapter Nineteen: Life Goes On

**Chapter Nineteen: Life Goes On**

 **A** lmost **O** ne **Y** ear **a** nd **a** **H** alf **L** ater…

 **April**

"Lauren could you please take all my calls, I'm heading out for the day. If there's anything important-"

"Call your work phone, yes sir."

Fitz smiled at the young woman sitting behind her desk. He always liked Lauren She was polite, a hard worker, did anything she was asked and was very good at her job. "Thank you Lauren. And you can probably take off an hour early. I don't expect anything to keep you here that long. Just make sure you-"

"File the list of names for the new recruits, already half finished. Oh, by the way your mother called while you were in your meeting."

Fitz sighed, already knowing why his mother was calling him. "If she calls again, tell her I'm on my way."

"Yes sir, have a good day."

Fitz bid Lauren a good day as well, and made his way to the elevators. Before he went down to the parking garage, however, he stopped in on the lower level and did the same thing he'd been doing for months now. He stopped outside the room Olivia once occupied and just stared at it. Someone had long since taken up the space, but it didn't matter to him. The new person had kept the walls the same way Olivia left them and even though she wasn't there anymore, he could still sense her.

He never did this after Olivia left the company, and that was because he got to see Olivia every day after work. But now, he hadn't seen or heard from Olivia in a little over a year. He'd heard she did some traveling after their breakup, and the last place he heard, she was in New Zealand until she came back. But she didn't come home or Fitz would've known. He frequently went by the brownstone checking for her, but he only ever saw Alex or Quinn. He never got out of his car though and the moment he felt someone saw him he would leave. He might sound and certainly look like a stalker, but Fitz didn't care.

Olivia was always on his mind, everyday it never failed. Fitz had never felt this way towards another woman's absence, he didn't know how to act, because Fitzgerald Grant didn't get caught up over women. Yet he was stalking outside the home of his ex-girlfriend. A girlfriend who never wanted to see, speak or hear from him again.

 ** _F_** _lashback_

 _Fitz was waiting for Olivia when she got home. He had no idea how he'd beaten her home, but it had something to do with the expert weaving in and out of traffic. The second Olivia hung up the phone on him, he told Lauren to cancel the rest of his day and he took off. He had to explain to Olivia, explain everything and hope that it was enough to repair all the damage that had been done in just a few short hours._

 _Fitz couldn't believe he let this happen. He'd been warned, he'd been warned plenty of times, but he didn't listen when he should have. His mother had told him he was going to hurt Olivia and himself if he didn't deal with his skeletons. He thought he had everything under control, yet here he was on the verge of losing the best thing that ever happen to him._

 _A cab pulled up in front of the brownstone, and Fitz felt like an even bigger when Olivia got and he could tell she'd been crying. Her eyes were red rimmed and her nose was Rudolph red. The moment she saw him sitting on her front steps, she was tempted to just turn around and get back in the cab. But she didn't, she sucked in the fresh wave of tears she felt coming just by seeing him, squared her shoulders and walked towards him._

 _"Livvie-"_

 _"Leave." Olivia walked passed him and stuck her key in her front door. She tried to shut Fitz outside, but he was way too strong._

 _"Olivia just let me explain." Fitz followed her in the kitchen, but he stumbled back a bit when Olivia unexpectedly whipped around._

 _"What is there to explain?! Are you married?"_

 _Fitz couldn't lie to her anymore, and he told himself he was going to be honest with her, but it was harder than he thought. "Yes." Olivia already knew the answer to her question, but it hurt even more hearing Fitz confirm it out lout. "But I'm separated, legally. It was barely a real marriage. It was four years ago Liv, we eloped in Vegas and it was the worst mistake of my life. We weren't even married a full year before I filed for divorce. We've been separated for three years now and she refuses to sign the divorce papers. She wants more money out of me and I refuse to give it to her. That's all I ever was to her was a piggy bank."_

 _"Yet you married her."_

 _"I did and it was a mistake. And I've been trying to divorce her ever since."_

 _"That doesn't change the fact that you lied to me. It doesn't change the fact that you're married and you've made me your mistress."_

 _"Olivia don't say that, don't ever say that."_

 _"Fitz I need you to leave."_

 _"No, no I'm not leaving until you tell me that we can get passed this."_

 _"Get passed this? Fitz you didn't yell at me and make me cry, you hid a WIFE from me! How the hell do you think we can get passed that?!"_

 _"I don't love her! I feel nothing for that woman and I never have. Olivia I care about you, I love you."_

 _"Oh isn't that convenient. And how am I supposed to believe that? How am I supposed to believe anything you've ever said to me? Our entire relationship has been built on a lie. None of it was real."_

 _"That's not true and you know it. This one thing does not negate our entire relationship. Every day we spent together was real, every moment we shared was real."_

 _"Before we got together, you said you couldn't date me because of company policy. But it was because of her right."_

 _Fitz sighed. "I thought I was protecting you. I thought if I hid my feelings for you than they would go away because I knew you weren't like the other girls. I knew I couldn't just sleep with you and forget you. I knew Melanie would eventually find out and I knew she'd get to you somehow. But in the end I couldn't stay away from you."_

 _"And you didn't think that would be a great time for you to divorce your wife!"_

 _"I told you I've tried! I am trying, she just won't sign the damn papers." Fitz could tell her was getting nowhere with Olivia and he needed to do something before he lost her completely. "Livvie listen please. I know I lied to you and I'm sorry, I should've been honest with you. And I should've just stayed away from you like I told myself, but couldn't. I don't know what it is about you, but I have never felt this way for any other woman. You're special to me, and I can't explain how much you mean to me." Olivia was already shaking her head._

 _"I can't mean that much to you if you would hurt me like this." Olivia's tears had come back with full force. Olivia had moved behind the bar to keep some space between the two of them, but it didn't work for long. She couldn't move fast before Fitz rounded the bar and had her in his arms. "Let go!"_

 _"No Livvie, not until you tell me there's hope for us. We love each other Olivia and love allows for forgiveness."_

 _"Forgiveness? How do you expect me to forgive that you have a wife."_

 _"Olivia she means nothing to me and you mean everything to me. I never loved another woman that wasn't related to me and I'm telling you now that I love you. Doesn't that count for something?"_

 _Does it count for something? Olivia didn't know. She didn't know what to think right now. He head was swimming with a thousand different thoughts. She wanted to believe him, she wanted to believe that he cared for her and loved her just as much as she still loved him. But she couldn't. She wanted to believe that every moment they spent together actually meant something to him just as it had for her. But she couldn't_

 _"I don't believe you. I don't believe you anymore." Olivia words made Fitz release her, and Olivia flinched at the hurt and devastated look on his face. But she wouldn't give into that. He wasn't the one who got to feel hurt and devastated right now. "I gave you everything Fitz. I let my guard down and I let you in, further than any other man has gone before. I gave you something I can never get back again. I gave you my heart because I thought it was safe with you. And now it's laying mangled on the floor and I don't know if I'll ever be able to repair it after this. Do you know how humiliated I felt when your wife showed up at my place of business? Having to hear that from her." Fitz had yet to speak. "I can't do this anymore Fitz. I can't just forgive this, forgive you. I'm sorry but I can't. I can't just forget the amount of pain you've caused me. I'm sorry." Olivia slid the diamond ring Fitz had given her off her finger and sat it gently on the counter. "Please leave Fitz." Olivia wasn't sure if she could get past Fitz without him trying to reach out to her, but she had to leave. When she walked passed him, her heart ached just a little bit more when Fitz made no attempt to stop her._

 _In the end, Fitz would give Melanie everything she wanted to get her out of his life. He gave her over ten million dollars and a beach house in California. But it wouldn't matter, Olivia was already gone._

 **P** resent

"Fitzgerald dear, there you are. I thought we were going to have to send a search party out for you." Marilyn said, when Fitz finally showed up at his sister's place. The entire family had gotten together to plan their annual charity event they held each year around this time. It was a good cause, to raise money for children with heart problems. They were meeting at Tabitha's place, because she didn't want to lug her son, Theo, all the way to her parent's home. The Grant kids didn't even know why they were a part of this discussion anyway, because even though their names were attached to this even as well, their mother always made all the decisions.

"Sorry mother, a meeting ran late."

"Well it's alright, you're here now." Marilyn gave her son a hug and kiss on the cheek. "You alright honey? You look a little grim, you're not falling ill are you?"

"I'm fine mother."

"Aright, if you say so." Marilyn knew what was wrong with him, but she wouldn't bring it up. Olivia was a touchy subject for Fitz. "Well come sit down honey, we were just discussing donations for the auction giveaway." Fitz sat down at the table next to his father, taking the drink he offered.

About thirty minutes later, they heard some cries from upstairs. Everyone moved to get up, but Fitz beat them all to it. He took the steps up to the second floor to the nursery. You couldn't miss the door, because it was decorated with a train themed 'T' for Theodore. Tabitha had been obsessed with trains when she was a little girl, so it was only natural that would be the theme of Theo's room.

The baby was only whimpering by time Fitz got to the room. His little pacifier had slipped from his mouth. Fitz slid it back in and Theo greatly appreciated it. Fitz loved his little nephew, he was a handsome little man. He was chubby baby with creamy colored skin, dark brown eyes, and straight brown hair with a serious cow lick. It was always funny to see Tabitha expertly brushing Theo's hair to get it to lay down, which it never did.

Theodore had changed Tabitha for the better. He made her grow up and become more responsible. Before, Tabitha was still a child. She still lived at home rent free, and expected everyone around her to do whatever she needed. Now, Tabitha was living on her own, she paid her own bills, and her partying all night days were over. She might have been nervous about becoming a mother, which was understandable, but she was doing an amazing job.

Theo had changed his uncle as well, only a little. He'd softened Fitz. He was still the hard ass in his business life, but he wasn't as intense. And for the first time, Fitz saw himself with a baby. He'd never thought he wanted to be a father before, but now he could see himself with a kid. Maybe even more than one. But there was only one person he wanted to have those kids with, and she wasn't talking to him.

Fitz pulled the blanket down from Theo's neck and moved the stuffed animals from the crib. Fitz told Tabitha she kept too many animals in that crib, but she never listens. Not wanting to go back downstairs just yet, Fitz sat in the red rocking chair by the window. He was flipping through a baby book, when something on the wall caught his eye. It hadn't been up there before, otherwise Fitz would've noticed. This was new. It was a picture, or rather a painting, of a picture of Theo. Fitz had the same picture framed in his home. The painting was on a textured canvas of Theo in the fetal position. It was beautiful, and so realistic, like the painting would start breathing at any moment.

Fitz ran a gentle hand over the painting, studying the strokes and lines and patterns. He knew that work. He'd spent months studying it. This was one of Olivia's. Olivia painted this picture. There was one sure way to find out if Olivia painted this picture and that was by checking the back. Olivia always signed her work, even work she gave out as gifts to family members. Fitz took the painting off the wall and checked the back. In the bottom right corner there it was, her signature, Olivia Pope. But how could Olivia have gotten a picture of Theo? She didn't even know when Tabitha had the baby did she? The only way she could've known was if Tabitha and Olivia were still in touch. And that also meant that Tabitha may know where Olivia was and didn't tell Fitz in all this time.

Fitz put the painting back on the wall and made his way back downstairs.

"Was he okay?" Tabitha asked, when Fitz came back downstairs.

"Why didn't you tell me you've been talking to Olivia this entire time?" Fitz answered her question with another question of his own.

"What?"

"That painting in Theo's room, Olivia painted that. I know her work."

"Fitz…" Tabitha started to say something, but she didn't know what to say. Luckily her mother came to her rescue.

"Olivia didn't want us to tell you." Fitz whipped his head around to his mother.

"You've been talking to Olivia too?"

"Just a few times honey, she's donated a bunch of pieces for the auction."

"Who else has been talking to her?" Fitz asked, and Big Gerry gave himself away by his guilty look. Then Fitz turned to Patrick.

"Hey don't look at me." Patrick held his hands up in surrender. "I have had no contact whatsoever with any Pope woman in over a year."

"That's because they both hate you." Tabitha pointed out. "Look Fitz, I don't know where she is alright. We've only been talking on the phone and skype."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because she asked me not to. Olivia's a good friend to me, and I actually like her."

"How did you even start talking to her again?"

"She was the photographer for a photoshoot I was in. Remember that maternity style fashion spread I did? She's been around lately, a lot of people are recognizing her work. She did a shoot for Vogue magazine last month. She's doing really well for herself. We met up for coffee a few times after the shoot while she was here and we exchanged numbers. But I haven't seen her in a while."

"How'd she get a picture of Theo if you haven't seen her?"

"We were talking on skype a week ago and she remembered she didn't get me anything for Theo. And I told her I needed something for the nursery and asked if she could paint something for me. I sent her a few pictures of him and she sent me back that painting. It's so beautiful isn't it?" Tabitha gushed, but Fitz wasn't getting side tracked.

"Email or by mail?"

"Mail."

"What address?"

"Fitz honey-" Marilyn tried to speak but Fit cut her off.

"You all have been secretly talking to her this entire time, you've known where she is this entire time and didn't say anything to me. You let me walk around here with my tail between my legs searching for that woman and you didn't say anything. Where did you send the fucking pictures Tabitha?"

"Fitzgerald-" Marilyn got cut off again.

"It was a business address in Sag Harbor."

"She's been two hours away this entire time?"

"No, she was in New Zealand for a month or two. Before that I don't know where she went." Fitz ripped a piece of paper from the table, gave Tabi a pen and told her to write it down.

"Fine. But when you show up wherever this address takes you, do not tell her I gave it to you. Okay, you used some psycho ex-boyfriend connections and tracked her down. I would actually like to keep this friend." Tabitha gave Fitz the paper and he stuffed it in his pocket before he grabbed his suit jacket.

"Fitz where are you going?" Marilyn called after Fitz, but he just walked right out the door.

"Mother where do you think he's going." Patrick said. "I tell you what, if I ever get caught up on a woman like that. You just shoot me in the head."

"With pleasure." Tabitha snidely said. She knew Fitz was going to that address in hopes of finding Olivia. Tabitha hated to go back on her word to Olivia, but she secretly hoped that Fitz could fix their relationship. Tabitha had never seen her brother so happy with a woman the way he was with Olivia. And now, she'd never seen him so strung out over a woman like he was with Olivia. They were both miserable, Fitz more so than Olivia, but they were still both not happy. If they could just get back together, all would be right in the world and Tabitha would have to sneak around with one of the good friends she had.

 **X**

Sag Harbor was approximately a two hour drive and Fitz planned on making the trip that moment. His car had gas, he stomach was full and he had nothing more important to do that day. The entire drive, Fitz wondered where the address would lead him. He had no idea, but as long as there was a possibility it would lead him to Olivia he would make that trip every time. He couldn't believe she'd been this close and he didn't know it. How could his family keep this away from him, knowing how miserable he was without her? Knowing how hard he had been searching for her so he could get her back. That was cruel. But now that he knew where to look for her, he wouldn't leave until he found her.

The drive took a little under two hours, because Fitz was paying no attention to any speed limit sign, not that he did any other time either. When he arrived in Sag Harbor, Fitz put the address into his GPS and it took him to a business street. The address was to a business nestled between two others, a photography studio and some kind of high-end boutique. The name of the business was _Wonderland_ and there was a coming soon sign in the front store windows. No one looked to be inside, so Fitz parked on the other side of the street and got out. He peeped in the windows and the inside was pretty empty except for a few boxes, and some colorful furniture still wrapped in plastic wrap placed in several different spots. Fitz had no idea what this place was, but it had to mean something to Olivia since she had mail delivered to her here.

Fitz stopped two women walking past him, hoping they could shed some light. "Excuse me, but do you by any chance know what this place is going to be?"

"Oh, Wonderland? Yeah, that's Olivia's new place." One of the women answered.

"Olivia? As in Olivia Pope?"

"Yeah. That's her art gallery, well it's going to be once they get the place fixed up. That's her place next to it too."

"The photography place?" Fitz asked.

"Yeah, she took my grandbabies first pictures. She did so well, I couldn't help but buy all the pictures. She use to take all her pictures herself, but ever since she got a little famous she's been too busy."

"Now she has her staff take most of the pictures"

"She's gone a little Hollywood on us. She was in Miami beach just last week shooting some swim shoot."

 _Olivia has an art gallery and a photography studio? Wow, she's sure come a long way in such a short time._ Fitz thought.

"Do you by any chance know Olivia? I only ask because you call her by first name." Fitz asked.

"Well sure, everyone in Sag Harbor knows who Olivia Pope is. With a talent like hers, it's hard not to get noticed. There isn't a home in Sag Harbor that doesn't have an original piece of Olivia Pope."

"Do you know where she lives?"

"Yeah, it's the only bright blue house in Sag harbor." The ladies giggled and walked away.

They hadn't given Fitz an address, so he spent about fifteen minutes looking for a bright blue house. It wasn't hard to find, because it was literally the only bright blue house in all of Sag Harbor. It was so like Olivia to paint her house in a bright blue color. The house itself was cute and charming. It wasn't obnoxiously big like most of the houses in Sag Harbor, but it wasn't a shoe box either. It was cozy. It was a cottage with a steeply metal roof, and a wraparound stone-clad porch. The grass was freshly cut and there were a lot of lush green plants everywhere. She must've had a great landscaper, because Fitz knew Olivia loved plants and flowers, but didn't like having them. She would always accept flowers, but didn't like being given them, because she knew she'd never take care of them and they'd just end up dying.

Fitz wanted to get out of the car, he really did, he didn't want to stay parked on her street stalking her house. He wanted, needed, to see her, but he didn't want to frighten her off. He didn't have an excuse as to why he was at her home, or how he'd found out where she lived, he didn't have anything. He'd had no reason to be in Sag Harbor up until a few hours ago.

As Fitz was contemplating on whether or not to get out the car, the front door opened. Fitz was parallel parked between two cars on the other side of the street and the tint on his windows was dark enough for no one to recognize him with the windows up. Fitz held his breath as Olivia stepped out the door, he didn't think it was possible, but she looked even more beautiful now. She hadn't changed much, but her hair was longer and it looked like she was wearing it in her natural curls now. And she looked trimmer like she'd been working out, but she still had those sexy curves that Fitz fell so in love with. Her now toned arms were clearly visible in her thin strap, flowy tank top. And her caramel smooth skin was on full display in her cutoff shorts.

She was carrying a large white flower pot down her front steps. She sat it on what looked like some newspapers and began to paint the white flower pot the same shade of blue as her house. Fitz had no idea how long he sat there watching Olivia, but he could do it for days. How could someone doing something so mundane as painting a flower pot make it so intriguing? Fitz knew he couldn't get out the car, he didn't have anything to say. He had no reason for being at her home besides the fact that he just wanted to see her. He knew for a fact that Olivia didn't want to see him, and knew she wouldn't be so happy that he'd stopped unannounced to her home. Instead he pulled out his phone and called his sister.

Tabitha answered on the second ring as if she'd been waiting by the phone for his call. "Hey Fitz are you okay?"

"Do you have her number?"

"What? Olivia's? You found her?"

"Do you have her number?"

"Yes but-"

"Call her."

"Fitz-"

"Call her and invite her to the charity event. Tell her you want to see her, tell her you want her to meet Theo. She won't come if I'm the one asking her to come, but she won't say no to you."

"Fitz I don't think that's a good idea."

"Tabitha please just do this for me, you owe me this. Call her… please."

He sounded so desperate Tabitha gave in. "Fine, but I'm not making any promises she'll come. Hang up and-"

"No. Three-way. I want to hear her voice."

"Fitz no. If you want me to call her fine, but you can't be on the other end. If she hears-"

"I won't say anything, I promise." A moment later, Fitz could hear Tabitha dialing Olivia's number and the ringing. It felt like it rang for an hour straight before she finally answered. Fitz felt just a little bit lighter, when he finally heard her voice.

"Hello."

"Hey Liv it's-"

"Tabitha! Hi how are you? How's the baby?"

"He's fine, great…perfect. Yesterday I was taking him a bath, and he passed gas in the tub and scared himself half to death."

Olivia's laugh was like music to Fitz's ears. "That's hilarious. I need to make a trip to come see him soon."

"Um, that's kind of what I wanted to talk to you about."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. You know the charity thing you donated all that art and pictures for. Well the event is coming up and-"

"Tabitha."

"I want you to come."

"Tab-"

"Please Liv. I promise it'll be fun. Don't you want to see who buys your art? And don't you want to finally meet Theo."

"That's not fair."

"I know, low blow, but please say you'll come Liv."

"Tabitha…I'm not ready to see him yet."

Tabitha knew she wasn't talking about her son. She also knew Fitz was still on the other end, and knew that one must have hurt him. "I'm not asking you to come for him Liv, I really want to see you. Skype and in person are not the same things. And I know mother has been asking about you as well. It's going to be a huge party, you'll barely even have to see him." Olivia was silent on the other end, and Fitz was just about to give himself up and make his own plea for Olivia to come. Then she sighed,

"Fine. I'll come."

"Really? Yay! I'll make sure to put your name on the guest list, and email you all the details. You should stay for the weekend, I really want you to meet Theodore and we haven't had lunch together in ages, you can invite Alex too we'll make a day of it."

"That sounds great. I have to um…"

"I'll let you go. I'm so happy you said yes, I'm really looking forward to seeing you."

"Yeah me too. I'll see you then." Olivia hung up.

"Okay Fitz she's coming and I got you a weekend."

"Thank you."

"Now if she doesn't show up, that's not on me."

"I got it Tabitha." Fitz hung up his phone. He glanced back towards Olivia, she was still sitting on her steps staring down at her phone. He could tell she was already contemplating calling Tabitha back to cancel for the weekend. He really hoped she didn't. Deciding he should leave, before someone took suspicion to him, Fitz took one last look at Olivia before taking off.

 **X**

Olivia gazed down at the phone in her hand. She looked up when a black car took off down the street, it looked familiar, but Olivia dismissed it. She was too worried about what she'd just done over the phone. How could she agree to willingly go to a party the she knew for a fact that Fitz would be attending as well. Olivia hadn't seen nor heard from Fitz in over a year, when she left New York.

Weeks after the two of them broke up, Fitz was constantly calling her and showing up at her home and job on the regular. He was basically on stalker status. Olivia ignored all his calls, and when he showed up at her job, she wouldn't let him passed the front desk. And when he came to the house, she wouldn't answer the door. She appreciated that he wasn't giving up on them so easily, but it was a lost cause. There was just no way she could forgive him so easily. Finally after weeks of the nonstop popup visits and calls, Olivia decided she needed a little break.

 ** _F_** _lashback_

 _"So you're really going to let a man run you out of New York." Alex said, following Olivia behind Olivia on her heel back and forth across her room._

 _"I'm not running, it's more like a light jog." Olivia said, going around her room, packing it up. She decided she needed to get away for a while. She'd bought a plan ticket to Africa, well several connecting flights that would eventually land her in Nigeria. She'd always wanted to go on an African Safari. She didn't know how long she would be gone, or where she would go when she left Africa, but she knew it probably wouldn't be back to New York. "I just need to get away for a while Alex. It's a vacation."_

 _"If it's a vacation then why are you packing up your entire room? Why is all your stuff in boxes downstairs?"_

 _"Because I think it's time I get a new place."_

 _"You don't need a new place. You live here."_

 _"Lex we're twenty-three, we're grown women. We don't need to be roommates anymore. I can afford a new place of my own, and you can afford this place by yourself now with your new job."_

 _"Uh no I cannot, and I don't want to live by myself." Alex pouted. She'd never been alone before. She and Olivia had been together their entire lives. Of course they went to school together, they had the same friends and hung out with the same crowds. They were roommates in the same college. Even when they were little, they had their own rooms, but they would both sleep in each other's rooms in the same bed on most nights. Alex didn't know how to be on her own without Olivia._

 _"Well you can ask Quinn to move in with you. You can move into my room and she can take yours, or you both can stay in my room. I'm not entirely sure what your relationship is right now."_

 _"Stop trying to change the subject. Liv I know things between you and Fitz are pretty shitty right now. But that's no reason to run halfway across the world."_

 _"Again, I'm not running. I just don't want to be anywhere near him. And I can't be in this city right now, because everything reminds me of him. I see him everywhere, I'm thinking about him all the time… I am trying to not love him anymore and I can't do that if everywhere I look I see his face." Olivia swiped the single tear off her cheek. She'd told herself after a week straight of crying that that was it, no more crying over him._

 _"Liv…"_

 _"I'll only be gone a month… or two. I won't be gone forever, I promise. I can't stay away from you that long. Do you want this?" Olivia held up a shoe rack. "You have more heels than I do." Olivia went back to the task of packing up all her things. She hadn't found a new place to stay yet, but she was going to put all her stuff in storage until she found a new place to stay when she got back. She was packing up her everything on her shelves, when her phone buzzed on her nightstand. It was Fitz yet again. Olivia hit the ignore button, and turned her phone on silent knowing his phone call would be followed by a voicemail and text message._

 _The next day Olivia changed her cell number, email and home phone number. A week later she was on a plane out of New York. The only people who knew she was leaving was her family, Marcus and the director of the center, because she'd quit both jobs. She didn't know Fitz knew about her leaving until a few days later, when Alex mention Fitz stopped by the brownstone again._

 _Alex was home going over her lesson for tomorrow's music class at the community center. The doorbell rang, and she figured it was Quinn. Nowadays, Quinn was with Alex more than she was at her own home. Alex was seriously contemplating asking her to move in with her like Olivia suggested. But when Alex opened the door, Fitz was standing on the other side._

 _Alex rolled her eyes and sighed deeply and clearly annoyed. "What do you want?" It was sort of a dumb question, because she knew what he was doing there and what he wanted. He wanted to see Olivia and he wanted her to forgive him. "You know what don't answer that, we both know why you're here. Olivia isn't here and she won't be for a while." Alex tried to shut the door, but Fitz wedge his foot in stopping her._

 _"What?"_

 _"Olivia doesn't live here anymore. She's not even in the city."_

 _"What do you mean?" Fitz asked confused._

 _"I mean she got on a plane and left. Seems getting over her fear of heights and airplanes is worth it if it gets her away from you."_

 _"Where did she go?" Fitz asked desperately. Olivia had gotten on a plane and flew to God knows where just to get away from me?_

 _Alex shook her head. "I'm not telling you."_

 _"When will she get back?" Fitz asked instead._

 _"I'm not telling you that either." Honestly Alex didn't know when Olivia was coming back, because not even Olivia knew when she was coming back._

 _"Alex please. I just need to know where she went."_

 _Alex folded her arms over she chest. "Why, so you and go stalk her there? How would your wife feel about that?"_

 _"I'm not married anymore. I've been trying to tell Olivia that for weeks. If she would just answer my calls or listen to any one of my voicemail's or read one of my text messages she would know."_

 _"She doesn't care anymore Fitz. It's too late for divorce papers, don't you get that? The damage has been done. You should've divorced your wife before you made my sister fall in love with you."_

 _"I love her too Alex. Okay, this is hurting me too."_

 _"Oh poor baby." Alex sneered. "You and your brother are just alike."_

 _"My brother and I are not the same. I never cheated on Olivia, she was the only woman I was sleeping with when we were together."_

 _"Yeah, but she wasn't the only woman you were with now was she?"_

 _"Yes. Mellie and I were separated."_

 _"Yeah well now you and Olivia are separated. She doesn't want to see you, she doesn't want to hear from you. She doesn't want your excuses or your apologies, she's done. Now fuck off and stop ringing my doorbell."_

 **P** resent

Later that night, Olivia lay in her totally comfortable bed totally restless. Just the mention of Fitz's name and she couldn't sleep. He'd invaded her thoughts ever since her phone call with his sister. Olivia was still contemplating whether or not she would call Tabitha to cancel for that weekend. But then she realized that she couldn't hide from Fitz forever. She couldn't not see people just because of him. It was ridiculous that she hadn't seen Teddy in person yet, all because she didn't want to see Fitz. It was ridiculous that she didn't visit home as often because she was scared to run into him. She moved away so she would see him, although she loved Sag Harbor, she missed her family sometimes.

But that was it, she thought to herself. She would no longer let Fitzgerald Grant dictate her life, and he wasn't even a part of it anymore. It's been a year, almost two, which was long enough to get over a person. For all she knew he'd moved on. She hadn't gotten a phone call of email from him in months. And yes, she'd changed her number and email, but Olivia had a feeling, that if he really wanted it, Fitz would find a way to get it. Badgering his sister or mother would be his best bet. But Olivia had made both of them promise not to give her information out to Fitz and she knew Alex would never give it to him. Alex wouldn't do anything for a Grant man.

And Olivia wished she could hate Grant men as much as Alex did, but she couldn't. She would never say it out loud or admit it to anyone else, but she still loved one Grant man. As much as she tried to ignore and destroy her love for him, it just wouldn't go away. Olivia now knew what it felt like to truly love and be in love with someone. She'd loved others in the past, but she now knew she wasn't in love with any other them. But she knew for a fact that she was in love with Fitzgerald Grant and that love would probably never go away.

Olivia got up and went to one of her jewelry boxes on her dresser. She pulled the bottom from one of the boxes and pulled out a small jewelry box. She sat in her windowsill and gazed down at the ring in her hand. She did this often. Anytime she found herself thinking about him, she'd take out this ring and stare at it for as long as she needed. This was the ring Fitz had given her, when he took her away for a weekend at his home. It was the same ring she'd tried to give back to him the day they broke up. She'd waited until she heard the door closing to come out of her room. When she went back into the kitchen there was the ring, still sitting on the bar. He hadn't taken it, instead he left it there with a small note written on a napkin. _I'm not giving up on us_. Olivia kept that note, she kept the ring and all the pictures she had of herself and Fitz. She couldn't bring herself to get rid of any of them during her cleansing session she had with Alex.

They spent the day gathering everything Fitz had ever given Olivia, and got rid of it. Ripping up clothes and dresses, ripping the pages out of books he'd given her, taken a mallet to every piece of jewelry he'd bought. It was completely juvenile and uncalled for, but Olivia didn't care. It was therapeutic and made her feel so much better. But when Alex brought her the ring to smash and pictures to throw darts and splash paint on, Olivia couldn't do it.

She never wore the ring though. It stayed in its box, tucked in her jewelry box just as the pictures stayed in a cabinet in her work room upstairs. She had no idea why she kept them, or when she was going to get rid of them. But she didn't think it would be anytime soon. But she did know that she had to get herself together. If she reacted this way to just the mention of him, she had no idea how she was going to react when she saw him at that charity event. She couldn't let him know that she thought of him just about every day. She couldn't let him know that she still cared for him, and thought about his well-being often. She had to come off cool calm and collected as if her life was much better without him.

 **X**

The next day Olivia got up early. She took a shower, got dressed, ate a short breakfast and walked into town. She was excited about today. Today she was setting up her gallery with the help of her three employees and Alex was making the drive out to meet them. Olivia was obviously excited because her dream was finally coming true. In a matter of weeks, people from all over would come to the Wonderland gallery, looking to buy original pieces by yours truly. That was a real mind blow.

When Olivia got to the gallery, she was pleased to see her employees already present in their workout clothes, ready to get everything set up. She was also pleased to see her sister there, knowing Alex must've gotten up pretty early to make the drive to Sag Harbor and beat her there. Quinn was there as well, which was a shock because she'd originally told Olivia she couldn't make it.

"There she is. Can I have your autograph before you become famous and forget about me?" Quinn joked when Olivia walked in the building.

"Ha-ha." Olivia gave Quinn a quick side hug. "Thanks for coming."

"You're welcome." Quinn clapped her hands together. "Now, where do I start?"

"Andy, Macy and Jo I need you all to unwrap and unpack all the furniture. I had the moving guys put them where I want them to go, so all you have to do is unpack it. But please keep it in the right area. I have everything where I want it all to go. Alex and Quinn, you're with me."

For the next few hours, everyone worked hard to get their perspective jobs done. Andy, Macy and Jo worked to get all the furniture unwrapped and put in their right places. Olivia liked all three of her employees. They were all young, energetic and artist themselves. Olivia met Andy through a mutual friend. And Macy was fresh out of college with an art history major and Joanne, who they all called Jo, was still a senior in college. She was a bright eyed, energetic little bee that brought a lot of life to the party.

While those three were working on the furniture, Olivia, Alex and Quinn were working on one wall. Olivia wanted one wall full of pictures, basically a memory wall. Most of them were pictures of her recent travels, but she also had a bunch of pictures of her with some very important and cool people. They got done way after Macy, Andy and Jo finished their work and left. They would've been done sooner, if Olivia hadn't kept changing her mind about how she wanted things.

"Alright that's it. I'm calling it." Alex flopped down on one of the chairs in the room. "Olivia you've changed this arrangement three times, and you've changed that particular picture twice. I am not doing this again."

"Okay, I think I like the way it is now."

"You better, because I'm not helping you change it again. Who are all these people anyway?"

"A lot of important people I've met. I figured if people saw this when they came in, they'd think I was the real deal and they'd actually buy something at a ridiculous price."

"You are the real deal Olivia." Alex corrected.

"Yeah, they don't just feature just plain old anybody's in Vogue and Elle magazine." Quinn added. Last month Olivia was featured in a four page Elle magazine spread. And she was going to be in the March issue of Vogue. "That doesn't just happen every day Liv."

"Yeah I know. And it's really my publicist who's making that happen. She's really working for her paycheck." Her publicist really was good. She was exceeding Olivia's expectations in every way. "Alright you guys ready to get out of here?"

"Yes!" Alex shouted. "I need a shower and a bed, because I am funky and sleepy." Alex and Quinn were staying with Olivia for the weekend.

"I need to stop by the market first."

"Ugh! Can't you do that later?"

"Well if you all are planning on staying with me and you hope to eat, then I need to go to the market."

After a quick stop at the market, the three of them headed back to Olivia's house. Olivia was busy putting all the groceries away, while Quinn sat at the island eating from a bowl of strawberries. She'd already showered, and was lounging in an oversized shirt and a towel wrapped around her wet hair. Alex was in the shower now, but neither Olivia nor Quinn expected her back anytime soon. Alex was notorious for taking unnecessarily long showers.

"So, I hear you heard from Fitz recently." Quinn said, biting into another juicy strawberry.

"Does Alex tell you all of my business?" Olivia asked, putting the apple jacks cereal in a cabinet way too high for her. She had to stand on a small step ladder to reach most of her cabinets in her kitchen.

"Only the non-boring parts." Quinn giggled. "So, spill."

"Well I didn't hear from Fitz." Olivia scooped up some dog food and put it in the two dishes in her mud room. Second later, her two Dalmatians came rushing into the room. Pongo came first, followed by Dipstick. He was a new addition to the family, a rescue dog from the pound. Olivia named him dipstick, because he had a black tip on his tail just like the dog in 101 Dalmatians. Olivia refilled their water bowls and went back to the kitchen. "It was his sister that called."

"Tabitha? What'd she want?"

"To invite me to this party thing. A benefit to raise money for kids with bum hearts. I donated a bunch of art pieces to be sold off and she wants me to come."

"Will Fitz be there?" Quinn asked curiously.

"More than likely. It's his family's annual thingy."

"Are you going to go?"

"Well I already told Tabitha yes, but I'm seriously thinking about calling her to cancel."

"What? Why?" Quinn asked. She wanted more than anything for Olivia to go. She was team Olivia and Fitz, although she would never tell Alex that. She was anti Grant all the way. But Quinn secretly wished that Olivia and Fitz could work things out. After Alex told her what happened between the two of them, Quinn was pissed as well. But after a while, she started to feel a little bit of sympathy for Fitz. Especially after he told her his side of the story, when he came looking for Olivia at the brownstone one day. He'd just looked so pitiful and miserable, definitely not the hard and sharp businessman she was used to seeing.

"Because I'm not ready to see him Quinn. I don't want to see him."

"That's a lie and you know it. You know you miss him, you think about that man every day."

"No, I used to. And I'm at the point now, where I don't think about him every minute of every day. And seeing him will only reverse all that progress."

"What progress?"

"To not loving him anymore."

"Well that's not gonna happen, ever. No matter how hard you try. You can't just fall out of love with someone, it doesn't work that way. You can hate him all you want, but there will always be a small spot in your heart reserved for him."

Olivia knew Quinn was right. It'd been over a year now, and Olivia still loved Fitz just the same. She may hate him right now, but that didn't stop her from loving him. What if she never found another man who made her feel as special and cared for as Fitz did? What if she never felt this intense love for another man? Could she ever find herself another Fitz?

"Who are we gossiping about?" A freshly showered Alex came into the kitchen in an oversized shirt matching Quinn, and her damp hair pulled up in a bun on top of her head.

"Olivia." Quinn answered. "And this benefit party the Grant's are hosting. She wants to call and cancel, but I think she should go."

Alex sat down on a wooden bar stool beside Quinn. "As much as I loathe the Grant name, I agree with Quinn. You should go."

"What?" That was a shocker. "Why?"

"Because look how amazing you're doing right now. You didn't run to food after the breakup and gain fifty pounds while you cried over him day after day. Look at you, you've traveled around the world and met some amazing people. How many people get to say they're friends with Christian Louboutin and have a personalized, custom pair of shoes. Not many."

"Well I don't really think friends is the word I'd use-"

"Olivia he calls you by first name and gives you free shoes. You're friends. And you've got your own photography studio and you have your own art gallery opening in a matter of weeks and you did it without him. You need to go shove that in his face and tell him to suck it." Quinn rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"What?" Olivia was confused.

"Ignore her." Quinn said. "Liv go or don't go, it's up to you. But personally I think you should go. Because if you don't you will always wonder about what could've happen had you gone. And you don't like regrets."

Olivia thought for a moment. Once again, Quinn was right, how did she always know what to say? Olivia would always wonder about what could've happened had she gone to the party. And she didn't like to live with regrets. Life was too short to live with regrets.

"I'm gonna go take a shower." Olivia said, instead of answering the tow of them. "I have a client coming in about thirty minutes, but she just lives next door so she will probably be early. If I'm not down when she comes, just tell her to have a seat and I'll be a minute."

"You still doing private work for these bored housewives." Alex asked.

"Yes, and they are not bored housewives." Olivia said going up the steps to her room.

Laurel was Olivia's neighbor and a good friend of hers. She was one of the first real friends Olivia made when she moved to Sag Harbor. Laurel was a sweet woman only two years older than Olivia. She was married with three kids and another on the way. She has this tradition of taking before and after pictures when she gets pregnant. And tonight Olivia was going to take a before picture of Laurel and turn it into a painting. There was a machine that could do it a lot faster, but Olivia liked to do it by hand. The reward is so much better when you do something by hand.

Olivia use to do a lot of work for most of the families in town. It started off with just family portraits at her studio. But after Olivia started getting jobs for magazine photo shoots and got some big name clients, then she started to get request from people wanting her to do other things. Special photos, just for their spouse's eyes. Special holiday or birthday calendars for their husbands. And some of the bolder women just wanted a picture of themselves in lingerie to hang up in their homes. And then when people found out she could paint, her business really started to boom. Olivia had already made a small fortune here in Sag Harbor had made quite a name for herself with some really important people. But now she had gotten too busy to do the work herself, since she was on a plane most of the time flying to another job. So she had her employees handle things now

Just about every house in Sag Harbor had a painting hanging somewhere that Olivia painted. She quickly became a little celebrity around town. People not only loved her for her artistic abilities, but also because she was a genuinely nice person. Olivia went out of her way to make sure she knew her neighbors and every shop owner in town. It was a small place to live, so everyone knew everyone.

So addition to doing portraits, she also did paintings from time to time. Olivia had converted her guest house behind her house into a studio for private sessions with clients who preferred not to go to her studio in town. Most of the photo shoots she did in her guest house were a little bit racy and some just down right dirty. But Olivia didn't judge, she loved all forms of art, and hey, it was another check in her pocket.

Now although most the people in Sag Harbor loved Olivia, not all of them did. There were a bunch of rumors spread around, by a bunch of housewives, that Olivia was having an affair with a bunch of her married male clientele. And that she used the studio behind her home for sex parties and filming porno. Olivia just laughed every time she heard those rumors, because it was so far from the person she was, she couldn't help but laugh. Orgies? Seriously? Olivia had only slept with one man her entire life and she was twenty-three years old when it happened. But not everyone believed the rumors, because they knew the real Olivia.

 **X**

Hudson Mayer walked up to Olivia's door around five that afternoon with a box of her favorite popcorn balls from his family's business. He could've had the store send it to her, or had Olivia pick it up herself, but that wouldn't guarantee he would see her. It was no secret that Hudson Mayer had an enormous crush in Olivia Pope. Everyone in town knew it, including Olivia herself. The day she moved to Sag Harbor, Hudson was all over her. He made sure he was one of the first people she met and befriended. He wanted to make it known that Olivia was on his hook and no one else's. But after months of sending her hint after hint with nor response back and a shopping trip for curtains, Hudson finally realized he'd been banished to the friend zone. But that didn't mean he'd stop pursuing Olivia. He wouldn't stop until he was able to call her his.

Hudson smooth his hair back, and knocked on the door. He heard the TV going, and could see two females sitting on the couch through the window on the door.

"Laurel?" He heard Olivia yell. He stepped off the porch and onto the steps to see Olivia hanging her head out her bedroom window.

"Nope it's just me."

"Oh. Hey Hudson. Hang on a sec."

Hudson could hear Olivia yelling for someone to open the door, and a moment later the door swung open revealing a female in a big shirt and curly hair. She was almost a dead ringer for Olivia.

"Um, hello." Hudson said awkwardly.

"Sup."

"I'm Hudson Mayer, a friend of Olivia's."

"I know who you are Mr. Mayer. Olivia talks about you all the time."

"She does?" Hudson asked eagerly.

"Easy tiger. So you going to come in or what. I assume that package is for Olivia." Alex opened the door wider for Hudson to come in. When Hudson walked in the door, he was met by another female dressed similarly to the first one. It seemed either one of them were shy about their barely there wardrobe in front of male company. If he wasn't so hell bent on making Olivia his, he'd have two more options laid out in front of him.

"Hudson hey." Olivia came down the steps dressed in a pair of cutoff jean shorts and a loose cotton shirt. Hudson returned the hug Olivia gave him, appreciating the apricot smell of her body wash. "What are you doing here?"

Hudson held up the box in his hands. "Special delivery."

Olivia gasped excitedly. "Are those my popcorn orders?"

"Yes ma'am they are."

"Yay!" Olivia took the box from Hudson and sat it down on her island to open it.

"Since when do owners start making deliveries?" Alex asked. She was picking with Hudson, she knew exactly why he chose to delivery Olivia's order himself. "I'm sure you've got employees for that."

"Yes we do, but I was heading this way back home anyway. I figured you'd like your order sooner than later."

"Mmm, you were right." Olivia had already opened the box and was eating one of the molasses and bacon popcorn balls. They were her favorite, her second favorite were the jalapeño and cheddar. "Thank you. Oh I'm sorry, this is my sister Alex and uh… our friend Quinn." Olivia wasn't sure what to call Quinn since she wasn't sure about their relationship. "They're staying with me for the weekend."

"Nice to meet you both." Hudson shook both their hands. "I can see the resemblance."

"We're twins." Olivia informed him.

"Ah, makes a lot of sense."

"Knock Knock." Everyone turned to the door to see Laurel standing there. "Am I early?"

"Only by a little come on in."

"Hey Hudson, what are you doing here?"

"Just dropping off another delivery for Olivia."

"You ordered more of those damn popcorn balls?" Laurel asked.

"I can't help it."

"Well Liv, I'll get out of your hair now and let you do your thing." Hudson said, making his way to the door. He would've liked to stay longer, but with all the extra company Olivia had over he didn't feel it was best.

"Okay. Thanks again H."

Hudson smiled back at Olivia. He loved when she called him that. No one else had ever called him H before, it was a special name reserved only for Olivia. "No problem. It was nice meeting you two, and nice seeing you again Laurel."

Hudson walked out the door, closing it behind himself. "Did you see that smile when you called him H?" Laurel asked with a goofy smirk. "Jesus that man is head over hills for you."

Olivia waved her off. "He is not."

"Oh please, he's in love with you and everyone sees it but you. Who else gets personal deliveries from the popcorn king himself? And he's always adding extra stuff in your orders. He's always over here just 'stopping by'." Laurel said with air quotes.

"And didn't you tell me you two went shopping for drapes the other day?" Alex asked.

"Yes, because we are just friends." Olivia did consider them just friends, Olivia has never had any romantic feelings toward Hudson. Not that he wasn't a charming guy he was. He was very good looking, dark chocolate covered skin, dimples as deep as the Grand Canyon, great height, even better body and a bright beautiful smile. He was also extremely smart, kind and funny. And as a plus, he loved animals. But still, Olivia has never felt anything beyond a friendship with Hudson. And she didn't see herself changing her mind anywhere in the future.

"Mhm. You may just be friends, but that man wants a piece of your cherry pie."

Olivia playfully rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Let's go before I change my mind."

 **X**

After hours of working on Laurel's painting with the pictures they'd taken before, Olivia finally decided to call it a night. She was upstairs in loft area that could've been another bedroom, but Olivia turned it into her art room instead. It was the only room in the house that was sort of a mess. When Olivia moved into her home, she made a promise to herself that she would try to stay organized. She didn't want her house to be a complete mess. This room was the only room she allowed herself to be a little messy. It wasn't a total wreck though. She knew where everything was. She had plenty of cabinets and cupboards for all of her things. But that didn't keep things from getting messy.

Olivia was putting her things away, when a box in the back of her closet caught her attention. She kept that box way in the back so she'd rarely see it, and almost never took it out. The reason being, because every time she did take that box out the closet she ended crying. Still, even knowing she'd be crying very shortly Olivia pulled that box out from the back of the closet. And sat it on one of her desks.

"Why are you doing this Olivia?" She asked herself, popping the lid off the box. "Fudge." Olivia whispered, gazing down at the box of photos. It was every picture she had of herself and Fitz. Every picture that Alex wanted to cut up and shred during their cleaning spree, but Olivia wouldn't let her. She rarely looked in this box, it was like the ring she kept hidden away. It was one of the last pieces of Fitz she had and she couldn't let them go.

Olivia pulled out a picture of her and Fitz on their trip to Aspen. It was during a carriage ride they took back to their hotel after dinner at a restaurant. They were both smiling hard, Olivia's nose was red from the cold wind and Fitz's cheeks were rosy. Olivia remembered that night like it was yesterday. The two of them enjoyed an amazing Italian dinner with plenty of wine, laughs and stolen kisses. Olivia's skin warmed remembering all the sweet kisses and nips to her neck Fitz delivered throughout that meal.

Olivia was glad they were in semi secluded area, or else a lot of people would've gotten a peek at a private scene between the two. Olivia had kept up with him as long as she could, but after a while she couldn't take the teasing anymore. That night Fitz made love to Olivia slowly all night long. He worshiped her body, and made her feel like she was the only woman in the world. And when he finally let her up for air, he held her tightly in his arms while she fell asleep.

Olivia took out another picture of Fitz's half sleeping face. Olivia had woken him up with breakfast in bed, which was really toast and jam and coffee, because she couldn't cook to save her life. When she'd gone into the room that morning, Fitz was on his belly hanging halfway off the edge. He was tired from a long day at work, so tired that he didn't even take off his suit before he plopped down on the bed. Olivia had to undress him to his boxers, which took forever, then she fell asleep beside him.

Olivia laughed remembering how grumpy Fitz was when she woke him up that morning. He'd been so cute with his pouting lips and bed head that Olivia couldn't help but take his picture. A tear rolled down Olivia's cheek, but she quickly wiped it away. She wasn't going to dissolve into tears this time. Olivia put the pictures back in the box and shoved it back into the closet.

That night Olivia made up her mind about going to the benefit. She would definitely be there. But not for the reasons Alex gave, but because there were some loose ends he needed to tie up before she could really move on from Fitz. She just hoped she'd be able to achieve that goal and not get distracted by seeing Fitz for the first time in over a year.

 **X**

 **Catch You later...**


	20. Chapter Twenty: Smoke Gets In Your Eyes

**Chapter twenty: Smoke gets in Your Eyes**

"Jeffery, has an Olivia Pope arrived yet?" Fitz asked one of the security men standing at the door. Jeffery scrolled through the many names on the guest list for tonight on his tablet and came up empty.

"No sir."

"Okay. When Ms. Pope does arrive, have someone notify me."

"Yes sir."

Fitz walked back inside to the main event. The night of the benefit had finally come. The Grants were in full force, breaking out their entire wardrobe of charming to suck as much money from these people as they could get. Gerry and Marilyn were making their rounds together, Tabitha was talking up her model friends and Patrick was talking to any hot single woman in the room. Fitz was the only one hanging back a little. He'd spent the majority of the night hanging out by the bar with the best view of the door. He wanted to know the exact moment when Olivia arrived. He didn't want to miss it.

"Fitz what are you doing?" Tabitha's voice broke Fitz's from his focus on the door. "You are supposed to be working the room, not hanging out by the bar. We need to get these people to start making pledges for this stuff."

"I got Mr. Johnson to pledge fifty thousand for that Marco painting."

"Okay, well that's one. Now get up and do it again."

"You do know I'm your big brother."

"Not right now you're not. Right now you're a love sick puppy missing his Olivia. I don't even recognize my brother anywhere in this." Tabitha waved her hand in front of Fitz. "Look, she said she was coming, and she will. You can't sit by the door waiting all night for her. Get up and socialize. If you're not up by time I get back, I'm telling mommy."

Not really in the mood for another lecture from his mother, Fitz got up off his ass and started working the room. Soon, he found himself locked in a conversation with one of New York's biggest hotel moguls. He loved shopping for new artwork to fill his luxury hotels with.

"So how's business treating you?"

"Amazing. Better than I could have expected." Fitz answered. "I just discovered an amazing artist, who's going to make a very rich man. He's a sculpture, only seventeen years old. He's already got the talent and poise of a man three times his age. It's incredible."

Fitz was conversing with the man for about five minutes more, when someone tapped on his shoulder. It was a man in a black suit with an earpiece. Fitz recognized him as one of the security men for the night. He leaned in a spoke lowly in Fitz's ear that Ms. Pope had arrived.

Fitz felt his mood instantly brighten just by the mention of her name. Fitz politely, but quickly excused himself from the conversation and headed toward the front door. He stayed back a little, not wanting to make it too obvious that he had been waiting for her to arrive. It didn't take long for Fitz to spot her out of the sea of people. She stood out not only by her dress, but just by her presence. But she did look good, in a sleeveless, beige floor length, ball gown type dress. It had it had a colorful design along the bottom portion of the dress, but Fitz was drawn more to the plunging neckline and the missing back when she turned around. Her hair was straightened and in sleek up do, showing off her gold chandelier earrings and natural makeup.

Fitz could tell she was looking around for someone, mostly likely someone from his family, but certainly not him. Even still, Fitz was just about to walk over to her, when Tabitha showed up out of nowhere next to Olivia. The two shared excited squeals and hugs. Fitz could see they were having a moment, so he stayed back.

"You look beautiful." Tabitha gushed at Olivia's dress. It was classy and daring with the plunging neckline. Tabitha couldn't help but think that Olivia had worn this dress for Fitz.

"So do you. I would never guess you had a baby." Olivia complimented Tabitha in her all white strapless, form fitting, floor length Vera Wang gown.

"Oh please, I dropped that weight. You should've seen me before I dropped that load."

Olivia laughed. "How is he?"

"Perfect. He's home with the nanny now. I'm not use to leaving him, so I've been calling my nanny about every thirty minutes. I can tell the nanny is really getting tired of answering my calls, it's kind of funny."

"Well I'm staying for the weekend, so that's plenty of time for me to spoil him before I have to leave again."

"Oh it's too late for that." Tabitha looped her arm through Olivia's and walked her through the party. "My mother already has him spoiled. She's always buying him something. Her and my dad, I wouldn't be surprised if they got him a horse for his birthday."

Up ahead, Gerry, Marilyn and Patrick all saw Tabitha leading Olivia over their way.

"Damn, is that Olivia?" Patrick gave Olivia's body a thorough check. "She sure is looking good."

Marilyn heard her son, and discretely pinched his side hard. "Don't you even think about it Fitzpatrick."

"Ow!"

"Olivia dear!" Marilyn was the first one to hug Olivia, when she finally made it over. "You look absolutely beautiful."

"Thank you Mrs. Grant. You look lovely as always. That is such a beautiful necklace." Olivia complimented Marilyn's multi-strand pearl necklace that paired nicely with her long sleeve black and white gown.

"Oh thank you honey, it was a Christmas gift from my lovely husband last year."

"Great taste." Olivia said.

"Well I got the hint, when she started leaving pictures of it all around the house." Gerry was the second one to hug Olivia. "Nice to see you dear."

"Hey Liv."

"Patrick."

"How's Alex?" Patrick knew he didn't have a right to ask, but that didn't stop him.

"Fine." Olivia answered curtly.

"Olivia honey come take a walk with me. There's some people I want you to meet." Marilyn took Olivia by the arm, much like Tabitha had done before. "Gerry, Patrick, Tabitha, continue circulating. We need to meet our goal by the end of the night."

As Marilyn took Olivia away, to meet some people, Gerry and Tabitha went their separate ways campaigning for more money like Marilyn had said. But Patrick went to the bar with his older brother.

"Hey man. Did you see Liv's here." Patrick said, sitting down on a stool next to Fitz and ordering the same thing Fitz was currently drinking on.

"Yeah."

"She looks good man."

"Yeah."

"I mean real good. That dress, and the whole neckline thing. You can see some serious side boo-"

"Do you want me to hurt you Patrick?" Fitz asked all too seriously. His brother checking out his woman was not something he wanted to listen to.

"No I do not." Patrick cleared his throat. "So uh… Why are you still here holding up the bar? You've been looking so hard for her, now she's here and you aren't going to go see her."

"I will."

"When?"

"When she's not surrounded by a million fucking people Patrick."

"Well you might want to move a little quicker big bro. Seems mom is introducing her to the great Jackson Beauford."

"Why does that name sound familiar?"

"The heir to the billion dollar fortune of hair care products." Patrick said. "His mother invented some hair cream stuff and made a fortune off of it. That spoiled brat never has to work a day in his life and he's not even thirty."

Fitz recognized the name from his mother's business, but that's not why he sounded so familiar. Turning around, to face the direction Patrick was looking in, Fitz finally remembered why that name sounded so familiar. Jackson Beauford. That was the little SOB that called himself flirting with Olivia in Paris. Fitz had been heated just by the quick exchange he had with Olivia then, when she wasn't officially his girl. And now, seeing him talking to his woman again was making his blood heat. Fitz watched with a tense face as his mother got pulled away from the conversation leaving Olivia and Jackson alone.

His grip on his glass gotten tighter, when Olivia laughed at something Jackson must have said and he reached out and touched her arm.

"Hey, you might want to put that glass down before you break it." Patrick spoke like it was a joke, but Fitz was in no laughing mood. Patrick now regretted even bring up Olivia's name. "Fitz you alright? Don't even sweat it man, he's a kid. What is he like twenty-five?" Patrick said, but then thought for a minute. "Well Liv is twenty-four…"

"You really don't know when to shut up do you Patrick?" Fitz said, finishing the last of his drink and dropping it down hard on the bar top. Then he took Patrick's drink out his hand and walked off. Fitz wasn't going to go over to Olivia and make a scene. This wasn't the place for that, and he wasn't the type of man to make public scenes in front of a lot of important people. No, this was an important night for his mother and it meant a lot to her. And as bad as he wanted to lay his claim to Olivia, he would restrain himself.

Instead, he took a corridor to a deck area to relax and calm down for a bit. Fitz took a seat on a bench, leaning back so his head could rest on the back of the bench. He closed his eyes and took a breather. He had his drink and a million thoughts running through his mind. And all of them had one or more things to do with Olivia. Here he was, after a year and a half of searching for Olivia, he finally had her in the same building and he couldn't talk to her. He didn't even know where to start off a conversation, what did he say? What would she say? Would she be happy to see him after all this time? Had time healed her wounds? _Probably not._

Fitz had no idea when he had become this man. The type of man that pined after one woman. The type of man that spent his nights wide awake in bed restless. Fitz had spent many of nights just staring at TV or the wall, because he couldn't sleep because there wasn't a body curled against him. He'd gotten use to waking up to Olivia snuggled into him, her limbs entangled with his. Her scent constantly invading his senses. Fitz hadn't been one for cuddling before Olivia, but now he needed it in order to have a good night's sleep. He needed Olivia.

Fitz didn't know how long he had been outside, but when he opened his eyes, the sunlight had begun to dim away. He knew his family, mainly his mother was probably wondering where he was. So instead of having her lose her mind looking for him, Fitz decided to head back inside. He had just stood, when the glass door to the deck opened. Fitz couldn't have planned the timing more perfectly.

In the doorway, there stood Olivia. She had yet to see Fitz, but he saw her and she looked even more beautiful up close. And although he wasn't standing close to her, the slight breeze in the air wafted the smell of Olivia's perfume his way, and he was intoxicated.

Olivia finally noticed Fitz's presence, when she turned her head in his direction. Fitz could tell she was caught off guard, obviously. But not just by the fact that she wasn't alone, but because she was with Fitz. Olivia had mentally prepared herself on the two hour drive, but apparently it hadn't been enough. She didn't know what to do right now. _Do I stay and chat, or do I turn on my heels and run in the other direction?_ Olivia was leaning towards the first option, but still she opened her mouth to speak.

"I'm sorry- I didn't know anyone was… I was just looking for a quiet place to…" Olivia couldn't finish any one of her sentences.

"Hi." Was all Fitz answered.

Despite herself, Olivia had a small smile on her face as she answered. "Hi."

"You look beautiful tonight."

"Thanks." Olivia answered, looking down at the ground.

"How have you been?"

"Fine." Olivia answered simply, but Fitz knew she was doing better than fine. After that day he spent as a stalker outside her house. Fitz went back to his penthouse in New York and did some research on Olivia. He career had really boomed in the past year and a half. And it wasn't all just for her panting. She was getting recognized as a great photographer as well. She had made a lot of good friends and associates in the business.

"How's work?"

"Great."

Fitz was only half disappointed she didn't tell him about her gallery opening or her photography studio, because he hadn't really expected she would anyway. But he was upset that he was only getting one word responses from her. And also the fact that she wouldn't look at him, like it would burn if she did.

"Is that all I get?"

"What more do you want from me Fitzgerald?"

"Wow, I'm Fitzgerald now? I'm trying to have a conversation with you Olivia. I'm trying to find out how you've been for the past year and a half, and all you're giving me are these one worded responses."

"Well you're lucky you're getting that."

Fitz chose to ignore that little comment. "You know I looked for you after you left. After you sister told me you were gone, I searched for you." Olivia looked up at him now. This was the first she'd heard of this. She knew Fitz had tried to contact her on multiple occasions, but she didn't know that he'd tried to find her. "I kind of went crazy looking for you, but I could never find you. And your sister, she's like a lock box. She wouldn't tell me anything."

"Fitz-"

"Where'd you go? You're back now, why can't tell me."

"A lot of places." Olivia finally answered him. "I was in Europe for a long while. Asia, South Africa… I came back to the states and…"

"Didn't tell anyone."

"Why would I have told you? I was avoiding you. Why would I inform you I was back in the city?"

"Why are you being like this?"

"Like what Fitzgerald? How am I supposed to be? No really, I want to know, because I don't know myself. I don't know how to act around you anymore, I don't know how to be around you anymore. So tell me, how am I supposed to act Fitz?" Olivia could feel and hear the emotion in her voice beginning to build.

"I'm sorry Liv."

"Don't. Okay, I've heard all your apologies."

"Then why won't you listen to them? Why won't you listen to me?"

"What's the point?"

"The point is you would know how sorry I am that I hurt you. You would know that I never meant for any of that to happen. You would know that I'm divorced now. That I gave that woman everything she wanted so she would be out of my life for good."

"It's a little late for that don't you think."

"No I don't." Fitz took a step towards Olivia.

"Don't touch me." Olivia meant for it to be stern, but her words came out more like a whisper as Fitz steadily came her way. Olivia back up, but instead of heading to the door she backed into a wall. Olivia back away until she couldn't go anymore. Fitz was right there with her, she had nowhere to go. "Don't touch me. Don't- please."

Olivia was sure Fitz was going to kiss her, and she was also sure that she was going to let him. This wasn't at all how she'd planned the night to go. She'd planned on staying away from Fitz at all cost, and to definitely not be alone with him. But if the situation did occur where they were left alone, Olivia planned on telling Fitz off and walking away with the upper hand. She definitely didn't have the upper hand right now.

But, much to Olivia's relief, she was saved at the last minute from dissolving into Fitz's incoming kiss. Just as he had leaned forward into her space, a waiter opened the door, interrupting them.

"Oh!" The young waitress was embarrassed on what she had walked in on. "I'm so sorry to interrupt. Mr. Grant your… Mrs. Grant has been looking for you. She says your presence is requested, no required at the moment."

"Please tell her I'll be right there." Fitz said annoyed. Unlike Olivia, he didn't appreciate the intrusion. "We aren't done discussing this." Fitz told Olivia, still blocking her path.

"There's nothing to discuss." Olivia pushed past him, and walked behind with the waiter. She made sure to keep close with the girl, knowing Fitz wouldn't try anything in front of others.

 **X**

"And that ladies and gentlemen concludes our action for this evening, and I am pleased to announce that we have met our goal for the evening!" The band played a little tune as the crowd cheered. The Grant's all stood in a single unified line on the stage, as Marilyn happily gave her speech. The auction had closed, and everything had been sold away. They had reached their goal for the night and beyond. Now all they had to do was drink and party, until they wanted to go home.

"Now just because the auction is closed, doesn't meant the night is over. Please stay and enjoy your evening. Drink, eat, break a leg on the dance floor dealers choice." More laughter. "MY family want to thank you all again, for changing the lives of hundreds of little girls and boys. Enjoy the rest of your evening."

The band started up again, as all the Grant's made their way down off the stage and back onto the dance floor. Fitz held his mother's hand in the crook of his arm as he helped her down the steps.

"You disappeared on us for a while sweetheart." Marilyn kept a sweet smile on her face, as she walked past the party goers. Shaking hands, and the occasional double kiss on the cheeks.

"I'm sorry mother, I just needed a minute of quiet."

"Seems like you took more than a minute sweetheart." Marilyn said. "Does this have anything to do with Olivia being here?" Fitz didn't answer. "Patrick told me you were a little upset that we were having a conversation with Mr. Beauford earlier."

"I'm not her father, she can talk to whoever she wants to." Even as Fitz said it, he didn't believe it. Earlier he wanted nothing more than to carry her away from that man in front of everyone.

"I didn't know she would be here tonight, until Tabitha told me this morning. I would have warned you otherwise."

"I'm fine mom."

"You are anything but baby." Marilyn stopped walking, which made Fitz stop walking. "Since you and Olivia parted ways, you've been different. You've been sullen and grumpy towards everybody. And you've been distant more than usual, spending all your time alone. But now I know it was just were searching for her." Fitz cleared his throat and shifted uncomfortably.

"Listen honey, I know you don't want to hear this from me, but I'm your mother and it's my job to be in your business and I'm going to tell it to you straight. You fucked up." Fitz gazed at his mother in shock, she wasn't normally one to use such harsh profanity. "You fucked up real bad. And you were warned about the major fuck up that was about to come raining down, but you ignored me. And what happened? You fucked-"

"Okay mother I get it. Can you please stop saying fuck?"

"Watch your mouth." Fitz gave his mother an _are you serious_ face. "I'm just being honest son, no sugarcoating."

"I remember what happened mother, I was there."

"Yes, and so was Olivia. And it's going to take a lot of time for her to get over that, and even more for her to forgive you. To truly forgive you. You may be working for her trust in you for the rest of your life. But you can't force it on her Fitz. You can't just stalk her and corner her in a room and-"

"I didn't."

"You haven't taken your eyes off her since we started talking. Honey just give her some space."

"She's had space. A year and a half of space. That's enough, now she's going to listen to me." Fitz walked away from his mother, leaving her standing there alone. Fitz was on a mission.

Olivia was standing by her table with a glass of champagne, talking to Tabitha. The two didn't notice him coming their way, too wrapped up in their conversation. Probably making plans for the rest of the weekend. When Fitz reached them, he didn't speak, didn't apologize for the interruption and barely even stopped. He just took Olivia by the arm and kept walking towards the dance floor. Olivia barely had enough time to sit her drink down on the table before Fitz dragged her away.

"What do you think you are doing?" Olivia asked, almost jogging behind Fitz to keep up with his fast pace. "Fitzgerald."

Fitz came to a stop on the dance floor and spun Olivia around into his arms. "Dance with me." He was already swaying with her to the music.

"Excuse me?"

"Dance."

Olivia let him take her hand in his, still swaying. "You hate dancing."

Fitz shook his head. "Not true. I like to dance with you." it was true, Fitz hated dancing. When he was twelve his mother signed him up in some ballroom dance classes that he absolutely loathed. But Fitz jumped at any chance to get Olivia close to him.

The band started with another song, and a female performer began to sing a Billie Holiday song, _Smoke gets in your eyes._

 _They asked me how I knew  
My true love was true  
I of course replied  
Something here inside  
Cannot be denied_

"I love this song. So beautiful." Fitz spoke in Olivia's ear. She had relaxed, and was now resting her head on Fitz chest. Her hand captured in his, while her other rest on his shoulder. Fitz's right arm wrapped protectively and possessively around her waist.

"I missed you so much Livvie." Olivia still remained quiet, but she was listening to him. "I didn't think I could ever miss someone so much, but I did. When you left, I felt lost and helpless. I've never felt that way before, and I didn't know how to handle that. I still don't. I also didn't think I could love someone as much either. Then you went and proved me wrong again."

 _They said someday you'll fine  
All who love are blind  
When your hearts on fire  
You must realize  
Smoke gets in your eyes_

"I'm so sorry Olivia. And I know those three little words don't began to make up for everything that's happened. But it's all I know to do right now. I wish you would just tell me what to do to fix it."

 _So I chaffed them and I gaily laughed  
To think they could doubt my love  
Yet today my love has flown away  
I am without my love_

 _Now laughing friends deride  
Tears I can not hide  
So I smile and say  
When a lovely flame dies  
Smoke gets in your eyes_

"Why couldn't I have met you sooner? I wish I had met you sooner. What kind of coward was I to marry her and not wait for you to show up?"

Olivia looked up at Fitz then. Her big brown eyes getting wet with emotion. She did not know how to respond to that. How would anyone respond to that? Things would have been a lot easier if he had met Olivia earlier. They'd probably be married by now, or at least engaged. Maybe they'd have a family. Two or three kids. Boys that looked like their daddy and a little girl the perfect mix of the two of them. Olivia was getting upset again, just thinking about what could have been.

 _So I chaffed them and I gaily laughed  
To think they could doubt my love  
And yet today my love has flown away  
I am without my love_

 _Now laughing friends deride  
Tears I can not hide_

"Fitz I don't know what you want me to say."

 _So I smile and say  
When a lovely flame dies  
Smoke gets in your eyes…_

 **X**

The next day, Olivia stayed in bed longer than she should have. When she did get up, she was the only one in the brownstone. Alex had some work thing to take care of and Quinn was gone as well. Although Olivia was tired from her drive and the long night she had at the party last night, she still got dressed and went for her morning run. Early morning runs had become a daily ritual for Olivia.

After she ran enough to break a sweat, she stopped for a bagel and smoothie, before walking back home. It was weird being back in the house. It didn't even feel like her old home anymore. Alex and Quinn had redecorated and turned the spare bedroom downstairs into an oversized storage closet. Olivia didn't mind of course, she didn't live there anymore, but it was still different to feel out of place in a home she spent so many years in.

Even the city didn't feel the same. Olivia had always loved the city. She loved the fast pace, the commotion and the never ending sounds. But she found she liked the quiet that Sag could offer as well. Up there, things didn't move so fast. People stopped and talked to others on the street. People rode around on bikes, and not because they were delivering something. There weren't constant horns honking, and bumper to bumper traffic. And Olivia absolutely loved her home. She'd never get the kind of front and back yard she has, living in the city. Olivia may have been a city girl at heart, but suburban life wasn't so bad after all.

After Olivia showered, she got dressed and headed out the door. Olivia left her car at the brownstone, not wanting to drive today, so she took a cab. When she got to the restaurant she was eating at, she was shown to a table outside. Tabitha was already at the table, smiling at a babbling baby boy in her arms.

When Tabitha noticed Olivia, she smiled brightly and stood to greet and hug her. "Liv you made it."

"I'm sorry I'm late. I woke up later than I had hoped."

"Its okay, Theo and I were keeping each other company weren't we buddy." Theodore giggled in his mother's arms, when she poked at his round belly.

"Oh my God Tabi he's gorgeous."

"Oh please don't let his uncles, or his grandfather hear you use that word to describe him. You'll never hear the end of it. You wanna let Auntie Liv hold you?" Tabi said in baby talk, passing her little boy over to Olivia. Theo didn't whimper once being out of his mother's arms. He was used to being passed around from person to person.

The two sat down at their table, and Olivia stood Theo up on her thighs. "Oh my God he so chubby I can't take it!" Olivia began speaking in a baby voice, earning a big smile from Theo. "You look like a little teddy bear, yes you do. I'm gonna call you Teddy, yes I am. He looks a lot like you Tabi."

"You think so? People say that, but I don't see it."

"He's definitely got the Grant eyes though." Olivia said of the baby's striking bright blue eyes. He got those from his grandfather and not his brown eyed mother. "How old is he now?"

"Thirteen months." Tabitha answered and Olivia gave her a funny look. "What?"

"Don't tell me you're one of those mothers. ' _My baby's twenty-four months'_ "

"Shut up." Tabitha laughed. "I'm not that bad."

Their waiter came by and they ordered some food. Tabitha ordered mac and cheese for Theo, and got herself a hot sandwich with sweet potato fries and Olivia ordered the same.

"So how does it feel being a mother?" Olivia asked, letting Theo play with her braid, but taking it from him when he tried to put her hair in his mouth. She pinched his plump cheek and Theo gave her a drool filled smile.

"It's… I don't know it's just different." Tabitha laughed. "I don't know how to explain it. My life is just completely different you know. One little baby came a turned my entire world upside down, but for the better. I'm not gonna lie and say it's all been easy, because it hasn't been. Those first few months were rough." Tabitha sighed. "I was nervous about being a new mom and I was on my own in my apartment and I had no idea what I was doing. And he didn't make it any better. I felt like he never slept, he cried all the time and was constantly getting colic, which only made him cry harder. And to top it off, he refused the bottle. I was pumping, but he just wouldn't take a bottle for whatever reason. I was so frustrated and tired all the time. I even once thought about just dropping him off with my parents and taking off."

"What happened?" Olivia asked.

"I grew the hell up." Tabitha laughed again. "It was still tough, but it got a lot easier. And it helped to remember that I had family able and willing to help me out. And now I'm lucky because I have this perfect little boy who absolutely adores me." Theodore laughed, like he knew he was being talked about. "I hope I didn't scare you off of babies did I. You still plan on having kids one day right."

"I always saw myself with kids." Olivia smiled down to Theo, who was having fun ripping a paper napkin apart. "But now, I don't think it's in my future."

"Why not?"

"Well there's the lack of a man situation."

"First, you need a man's sperm, not a man. Trust me there is a difference. And secondly, if you want a man, it would not be hard for you to find one. As a matter of fact, that guy in the suit at the bar has been casually looking this way at you since you walked by him earlier." Olivia straightened up in her chair. All of a sudden, she could feel someone staring at her. She looked behind her to the bar, and just as Tabi said, there was a man in a suit at the bar looking her way. He smiled at Olivia when he noticed he'd been caught, and tipped his glass to her. "He's cute."

"Yeah." Olivia agreed. "But he looks-"

"Exactly like my brother?"

"Yes! You see it too?"

"Spitting image. That could be my long lost brother. So I should probably stop having inappropriate fantasies right now."

"You are a mess."

"Eat!" Theo shouted loudly, when the waiter came to their table with their food. Eat was one of the new words Teddy had learned. He knew to say it when he wanted something, or saw food. He didn't always say it right, sometimes it came out more like 'eh' or just like he was saying the letter E.

"Is someone hungry?" Olivia asked the little boy.

"You want me to take him?" Tabi asked, but Olivia declined.

"I can feed him." Olivia was enjoying the little boy too much to give him back now. Plus she wasn't really that hungry, so Tabi could eat while Olivia fed the baby his mac and cheese. She hadn't even put the spoon in the dish, before Theo's mouth was wide open waiting for his first bite. "I can tell he's a good eater."

"That he is. He totally skipped the baby food stage. He ate it for a short while, before he started wanting what was on my plate."

Olivia didn't stop Theo, when he reached out and took a fry from her plate. She pinched off the ends, so he could easily bite into the crisp potato. He ended up eating a good portion of Olivia's fries along with his mac and cheese.

"So." Tabitha struck up another conversation.

"So?"

"So I saw you and Fitz spoke at the party last night."

Olivia knew there was a chance that Tabitha would bring Fitz up at some point in their day together. "Yeah." Liv answered simply.

"I take it things went well."

Olivia sarcastically c Huck led. "I wouldn't say well, but we didn't end up screaming at each other. So that's a pro."

"You know he spent a great deal of time searching for you, after you left."

"Yeah he told me."

"I've never seen my brother like this ever. He's always been put together. Never been one to rattle easy or show his true emotions. He's basically a robot. But you humanized him. When you left, he wasn't himself. I don't even know how to explain how he was, he just… he wasn't Fitz. He was always moody and irrational. He shut himself up in his penthouse all day, except for when he went to work. And he wasn't sleeping."

"Tabitha-"

"He loves you Olivia."

"Did he put you up to this? Is this why you wanted to have lunch with me to talk about him?"

"No. I just, I thought you should know. He'd probably be angry with me for saying any of this to you. But I was rooting for you two. And I know he was the one who screwed everything to hell, but I also know he really cares about you."

"Did he care about his wife?" Olivia said that more of a sarcastic rhetorical question, but Tabitha still answered.

"He thought he did, I suppose. He never really talks about it, especially not with me. But I don't think he was ever in love with her."

"Then why did he marry her?"

"You have to ask him that. Melanie and my brother were all wrong for each other. She didn't even care about him, she was a gold digger and everyone saw through her. My mother was the first to see through her sweet façade. It took Fitz longer to see the real Melanie, but once he did he wised up and filed for divorce. But she wouldn't let go. Kept him trapped even living thousands of miles away."

"Why didn't any of you tell me? You and I were getting closer, you were my friend. Why didn't you tell me?" A tear fell from Olivia's eye, but she quickly wiped it.

"It's wasn't my business to tell." Olivia scoffed. "He's my brother Liv. And you guys were so happy together, I didn't want to be the one to ruin things for you two. And he said he would handle Melanie before you had to ever find out about her. I honestly thought he could get her to sign the papers this time. No one wanted you to get hurt Liv."

Olivia laughed. "Yeah well, neither did I."

"Do you still love my brother?" Tabitha asked.

"What?"

"I know you loved him before, do you still love him?"

Olivia didn't have to think about her answer. She knew she still loved Fitz, but love wasn't always enough to fix broken hearts. "I don't think I can ever stop loving him. But I don't think I can trust him again either."

"Just give him a chance Liv. My brother can be hardheaded, but it works to his advantage sometimes. And his hardheadedness won't let him give up on trying to win you back. No matter how much you push, he'll still come after you. He took the 'Grant me don't give up' motto very seriously." Tabitha reached across the table and took hold of Olivia's hand. "Just promise me you'll try to forgive him. He's going to contact you, and when he does promise you'll hear him out."

Olivia wasn't in the habit of making promises she didn't know she could keep. And she wasn't going to start now. "I can't promise you that Tabitha."

 **X**

 _Alex:_

 _Well, sometimes I go out by myself  
And I look across the water  
And I think of all the things, what you're doing  
And in my head I paint a picture_

 _'Cause since I've come on home  
Well, my body's been a mess  
And I've missed your ginger hair  
And the way you like to dress_

 _Won't you come on over  
Stop makin' a fool out of me  
Why don't you come on over Valerie?  
Valerie, Valerie, Valerie_

 _Olivia:_

 _Did you have to go to jail  
Put your house on up for sale  
Did you get a good lawyer?_

 _Hope you didn't catch a tan  
Hope you find the right man  
Who'll fix it for you_

 _Are you shopping anywhere  
Changed the color of your hair  
Are you busy?_

 _And did you have to pay that fine  
You was dodging all the time  
Are you still busy?_

 _Since I've come on home  
Well, my body's been a mess  
And I've missed your ginger hair  
And the way you like to dress_

 _Won't you come on over  
Stop makin'? a fool out of me  
Why don't you come on over Valerie?  
Valerie, Valerie, Valerie_

 _Both:_

 _Well, sometimes I go out by myself  
And I look across the water  
And I think of all the things, what you're doing  
And in my head I paint a picture_

 _'Cause since I've come on home  
Well, my body's been a mess  
And I've missed your ginger hair  
And the way you like to dress_

 _Won't you come on over  
Stop makin' a fool out of me  
Why don't you come on over Valerie?  
Valerie, Valerie, Valerie_

 _Valerie, Valerie, Valerie, Valerie  
Why don't you come on over Valerie?_

After a few drinks, and some serious coaxing on Alex's part, she finally got Olivia up on the stage for armature karaoke night. Olivia, Alex, Quinn and Chance were hanging out at a popular karaoke bar having fun. They had invited Tabitha, but she went home a couple of hours ago to get home to Teddy. It was pushing midnight now, but no one was gathering their things to leave. Tonight was Olivia's last night in the city, she was driving home tomorrow night. So she wanted to enjoy her last night with her sister and friends.

Olivia wasn't drunk, but she was tipsy. It was a good buzz. The kind of buzz that had you sitting on a stool all night, just people watching with a little smile on your face and although you're not doing anything, you totally love it.

Olivia gave her mike to the MC and hoped off the stage with Alex following close behind. _Valerie_ was one of Olivia and Alex's favorite Amy Winehouse songs. The second they saw it on the list of songs for karaoke, they picked it.

Olivia needed tonight, she needed a night out with the girls, and Chance. She loved living in Sag Harbor, but she missed her sister and friends back home. And although she appreciated to quiet, slow pace living Sag Harbor provided, she also missed the hustle and bustle of the city. Olivia never thought she'd missed the sound of cars honking and busy streets at night. It took weeks for Olivia to get use to the quiet, before she could get a good night's sleep.

"That was so much fun!" Olivia yelled, sliding back in the booth, where Chance and Quinn were waiting. "I needed this you guys. I've been a little bit on edge about the gallery opening. I needed a night to relax."

"Well you're welcome. Here." Alex passed another shot Olivia's way, but Olivia pushed it back.

"No, no. I'm at my limit. I've got a good buzz, I don't want to get drunk." Olivia stuck to the ice water, now just water, she'd ordered earlier.

"More for me than." Alex took the drink and turned up the shot. "We should order some food, I am starving. The pizza here is bonkers." Quinn ordered some sliders and Chance ordered some hot wigs. "What do you want Liv? You need to eat something too, you haven't eaten since lunch."

"I'm not hungry."

"You're never hungry. Now what do you want, or I'll order for you."

"Something sweet. They got doughnut holes?" Olivia had been craving doughnut holes ever since she got back to New York. But she didn't want just any doughnut holes, she wanted them from the bakery Fitz had taken her to a long time ago. He had taken her there a couple of times during their relationship, it had become 'their' place. It was only a few blocks away from where she was now and she could practically smell those cinnamon doughnut holes.

"No they don't have doughnuts Olivia. You need food."

"That is food. Besides, I told you I'm not hungry." Olivia got out her phone to google the bakery place for their business hours. She was pretty sure they were still open, because she and Fitz use to go there at all hours of the day and night. Now that she was thinking about them, she couldn't stop.

"Oh yeah, they're still open."

"Who is?" Alex asked, wondering where Olivia thought she was going, gathering her jacket and purse.

"This bakery a few blocks away. They have the best doughnut holes. I've been craving them for months." Olivia put on her little jacket and grabbed her shoulder back from beside Chance.

"Well hold the hell on, you can't just walk out in New York at midnight by yourself and you've been drinking." Alex attempted to get up, but she slipped on something on the floor and plopped back down in her seat, laughing.

"I'm not drunk Alex. And you're tipsier than I am, who are you going to protect me from?"

"You still can't walk out there by yourself, I'll go with you." Chance volunteered. He, like Olivia, had limited himself to a number of drinks tonight, and he reached his limit and was now only drinking soda. "These two bitches won't protect you from anything." Olivia smiled, and looped her arm through Chance's and they walked to the bakery together.

They stayed that way the entire time as they walked to the bakery. Olivia with her arm looped through his, and her head on his shoulder. To anyone, they would look like a couple taking a midnight stroll for some baked goods.

"You know you didn't sound half bad up there." Chance teased.

"Why thank you. Good to know I have something to fall back on."

"So how do you like living in Sag Harbor with all those snobby white folks?"

Olivia laughed a little. "It's not like that at all. Okay there are a few bad apples, but for the most part it's really great. I've got some good friends up there, good clientele. And although it took me a little while to get use to the quiet, I enjoy it now."

"You think you'll ever come back?"

"To the city?" Chance nodded. "I don't know. Maybe. Probably. You know my dream was to have an art gallery in New York, not Sag Harbor, but we'll see. It's not all bad, my career is still taking off."

"Oh by the way Hollywood, I saw the Vogue photo shoot you did, it was great."

"Oh my god, that was so much fun. But I think my favorite was the Runway shows I did in Milan. I met Donatella Versace backstage, and we spoke for like fifteen minutes, it was insane."

"Oh I bet it was." Chance winked. "All those Italian men."

Olivia laughed again, nudging Chance's side. "I went there to work."

"Honey you can work and play."

"I did play, just not with any Italian men."

"Well honey you're better than me. I probably would've come back pregnant."

This time Olivia's laugh could be heard down the block. She always loved how Chance made her laugh every time they were together. In many ways, Chance was like the big brother Alex and Olivia never wanted but had.

"I'm not looking for a man thank you."

"Mhm, then what's with the whole wardrobe change?" Chance said looking down at Olivia's outfit for tonight. She was wearing a pair of tight, ripped black jeans, a sleeveless shirt that came up to her neck, but left she shoulders bare and stopped above her belly button, showing the thin god belly chain she was wearing. And she was wearing a pair of thick heeled, burgundy high heels, the same color as her shirt. The shirt was tight, making her nipples evident, since she wasn't wearing a bra and showed a little belly.

"What?"

"Don't get me wrong, you look great. It's just different from the baggy jeans and t-shirt you used to wear when you came out with us. And Alex didn't dress you. And you're wearing makeup. I couldn't tell you the last time I remember you wearing makeup. Who you getting all gussied up for?"

"No one." Chance gave her a look like he didn't believe her. "I'm serious. I guess doing photo shoots for all those fashion shows and magazines has inspired me to liven up my own wardrobe. Plus, I just want to look professional to potential clients."

"If you say so." Chance said, just as they entered the bakery, still arm and arm. The line was a little backed up, so Chance went to the bathroom, while Olivia held their spot in line. She was checking her messages on her phone and going through her snapchat feed, while she waited in line. She had just moved up a spot in the line, when laughter made her look up. She didn't recognize the female voice, it was just that loud that it made her look.

Olivia was almost froze in place when she looked up to the table to find the source of the laughter. She may not have recognized the tickled woman, but she certainly recognized the man she was sharing a table with. Olivia would recognized Fitz's curly moped head from anywhere. He was facing sideways, but didn't seem to notice Olivia staring daggers into the side of his head. Once she'd gotten over the initial shock of seeing Fitz that shock turned into jealousy and then anger.

 _Who was this woman he was with?_ Olivia thought to herself, as she continued to stare at the couple at the table. _Was this a date? Did he bring another woman here for a date? This is our spot, how dare he bring another woman to our place._

Olivia watched in anger with her arms folded as the woman laughed at whatever Fitz was saying to her. Olivia couldn't help but roll her eyes. Fitz wasn't that damn funny and she knew it. He was corny funny. Olivia damn near dung holes into her arm, when the woman reached over and squeezed Fitz forearm. Every woman knew that was the go to move when you were flirting with a man.

Not wanting to see any more of this show, and having lost her appetite for the doughnut holes, Olivia walked out the bakery. She was about to walk back to the bar to meet Quinn and Alex, but then she remembered she'd come here with Chance. He was still in the bathroom, and Olivia wished he'd hurry up. She was standing outside the bakery, but the entire front part was made up of big glass windows Fitz. She could still see Fitz and his mystery girl, which meant either one of them could see her at any minute.

When Chance finally walked out the door, he noticed Olivia wasn't waiting in line, and he didn't see her at any of the table or booths. But he did notice Fitz sitting at a table with a rather attractive blonde, laughing at Fitz like he was Richard Prior. Chance eventually spotted Olivia standing just outside the bakery doors and made his way over to her.

"Hey you okay?" Chance asked, when he reached Olivia. "Why are you standing outside? Did you see Fitz in there?" Chance asked back to back, but Olivia didn't answer. "Liv."

"Let's get out of here." Olivia said, walking off without even waiting.

"Hey what about your doughnut holes?"

"Don't want them anymore." Olivia picked up her pace back to the bar.

"Olivia what happened? Are you okay? Did you see Fitz in there? Is that what it is?"

"No, I'm fine." Olivia slowed back down and looped her arm through Chance's like she'd done before. "Hey what do you say we go to a club?"

"I thought you didn't want to go clubbing tonight." Chance responded.

"Yeah well I changed my mind." Olivia said. "I need a drink." Olivia continued walking with and angry strut back to the bar.

 **X**

"Okay Chance, what the hell did you do to my sister?" Alex asked. She, Quinn and Chance were all sitting on circular ottoman chair in the club. Alex and Quinn were more than shocked, when Olivia came back from the bakery without doughnut holes and wanting to go to a club. She'd been so adamant about not wanting to go to a club tonight. And yet here she was now, partying like this was Studio 54.

Olivia had all but drug Quinn and Alex out the bar to go to a club. She was shocked it took so much effort to get them to go out, considering they were the ones who wanted to go out in the first place. When they got to the club, they walked straight ahead of the line to the bouncer. Alex, of course knew him, and they were let right on in. Much to the dismay of the people in the line wrapped around the building.

When they got inside, Olivia headed straight to the bar. She ordered everyone a shock of tequila, followed by a shot of gin. Olivia wanted and needed a buzz real quick. She was still pissed off from seeing Fitz at the bakery earlier with that woman. And it pissed her off even more than she even cared. He was a lying, cheating, prick and she shouldn't care about anything he does now. It's not her problem. But that was easier said than done. And she couldn't deny that it hurt her deeply to see Fitz with that woman. She didn't even have the full story, that could've been a relative for all she knew, but she was still furious. Olivia had never really been one to drown her sorrows in alcohol, okay maybe a few times before, but she figured this one last time wouldn't hurt.

After they all downed their shots, Olivia headed to the dance floor with Alex. They danced for a while, until Alex took a break for another drink with Quinn. She left Olivia on the dance floor by herself, where she stayed, dancing with every guy and girl who came her way.

"She was fine when she left with you Chance. Now she's out there backing it up on dudes left and right. What did you do to my sister?"

"I didn't do anything to her." Chance defended himself. "We got to the bakery, she was fine. I had to relieve myself, she was fine. When I got out the bathroom, she was outside ready to go. I didn't do that." Chance pointed over to Olivia, who was stumbling over to towards them with another drink in her hand. Alex had never seen her sister drink as much as she had tonight.

"What are you all doing over here?!" Olivia yelled over the music, as she plopped down on the circular ottoman chair the group was sitting on. "Why are you over here babysitting this couch? We're at a club! Come on we're supposed to be dancing and having fun! You all need to loosen all the way up." Olivia brought the straw from her long island ice tea up to her mouth.

"Yeah, I think you are loose enough for all of us dear." Quinn pulled Olivia's hand down, making the draw come out Olivia's glass. "Maybe a little too loose."

"What?" Olivia obnoxiously laughed. "I know you aren't trying to police someone's alcohol intake. You must not remember all the nights I had to help you, practically carry you, up the steps because you were too hammered to walk by yourself. Or all the times I've held your hair back as you puked in the toilet. I've taken you baths before, because you didn't always make it to the bathroom. Then I got you dressed and put to bed. You were basically my twenty year old baby. Don't lecture me Alex." Olivia put her straw back in her glass, and took a long swig. "Oh and by the way, I'm pretty sure I'm going to need you to do all of that for me tonight. Because I don't think this is my last one of these," Olivia shook her glass in the air, before leaning in and whispering to Alex. "And also, I can't feel my legs."

"Okay Olivia, that's enough." Alex snatched Liv's glass from her hand, much to her displeasure.

"Hey! Give me that back."

"No, you're cut off. The only thing else you're drinking tonight is water." Alex put the drink on a tray passing by with a waiter. "And we're also leaving. Because I don't know what's gotten into you tonight, but I'm not sure I like it."

"What? You're always telling me I'm too uptight and I need to have fun. Now look who's the uptight shrew."

"Liv stop okay. Obviously something is bothering you and you need to talk about it." Alex waited for Olivia to answer her, but she never got a response.

"I don't feel well." Olivia spoke softly with one hand on her stomach and the other covering her mouth.

"Bathroom." Alex said hurriedly. "Bathroom hurry." Alex helped Olivia get to her feet, but it was too late. The moment Olivia stood up, she emptied her stomach on the floor and some on a females shoes, who just happened to be walking by at the moment.

"Are you serious?! Are you fucking kidding me?!" The girl screamed in horror of the wet liquid on her shoes.

Alex was holding Olivia up on her feet, bearing all her weight. "Oh relax, they're not real and they're ugly anyway. She did you a favor."

"I'm so sorry." Olivia mumbled, as Alex led her out the club. Chance helped them get Olivia into a cab, before he parted ways to head home. Quinn and Alex got Olivia home and Alex payed Olivia back for all the times she's had to take care of her because she was too drunk. Alex got her in the bathroom, for a quick wash-up and into some pajamas, which was really just an oversized shirt and put her in her bed. Alex let Olivia sleep in her bed tonight, and she went to sleep with Quinn in her room. After Olivia moved out, Alex took her advice and asked Quinn to move in with her. Not as a girlfriend, but as a roommate. Alex couldn't afford the brownstone rent by herself and she knew Quinn was looking for a new place to live. Alex took Olivia's bigger room and Quinn took Alex's old room. Although they both spent more time in the other's room, than their own. The third room downstairs was just basically a storage room now.

Alex made sure Olivia was comfortable in the bed, before she left a bottle of aspirin and some water on the nightstand. The water would be room temperature by morning, but Alex knew Olivia would need it.

 **X**

The next morning, Olivia woke up with the worst headache of her life. She felt like an elephant was sitting on her head. The little birds chirping outside the window sounded like airplanes flying by. The sun creeping through the thin curtains, shining right in her eyes, was not helping one bit. Olivia rolled over on her stomach and groaned. She most definitely over did it last night. She couldn't believe she let Fitz get her that upset, to the point where she had to get stupid drunk. That wasn't her, it never has been. She couldn't even remember half of what happened last night. For instance, she didn't know how she got in bed in her old room. It looked drastically different, now that Alex had redecorated.

But Olivia was more so upset about her feelings, than the drinking last night. She hated that Fitz still had an effect on her. She hated that he could change her mood and day just like that. She was actively trying to get over the man, but every day she was reminded of just how hard that was going to be.

There was a knock on the door, and Olivia knew it was Alex.

"Can I come in?" Alex poked her head in the door.

"It's your room now." Olivia rolled over, turning her back towards the window and the sun. "I feel like complete and utter crap."

Alex giggled. "I bet you do." Alex set on the edge of the bed with a cup of coffee in hand.

"Ugh! Get that away from me, before I puke again."

Alex rolled her eyes, but sat the coffee cup on the nightstand. She picked up the aspirin bottle she left there last night and poured two in Olivia's hand. Olivia popped the pills in her hand, and took three large gulps of the water from the glass.

"I don't know how you do this again and again. I feel like my head is splitting in two."

Alex shrugged. "I guess I'm immune to it now."

"How did I get in bed last night?" Olivia asked, finishing off the water.

"I carried you. Quinn, helped, but after the fact. I gave you a bath too, more like a wash-up. You have a little vomit trickle on your chest."

"Oh my God." Olivia was embarrassed. She always prided herself for not being one of those drunken party girls, but now look at her.

"Yeah, so no more giving me flack about having to take care of me when I'm drunk."

"Oh please, you gave me one bath. Do you know how many times I've bathed you? I'm going back to college by the way."

"Whatever. So are you going to tell me what the hell happened to you last night?"

"I wasn't planning on it."

"Olivia seriously, I've never seen you like that before. It was worse than that night Fitz came to get you from the club." Olivia tensed up at the mention of Fitz's name, and Alex noticed. "What was that?"

"What?"

"That. Why did you just get all weird on me?"

"I didn't. And please stop talking, you're making my head ring."

"Olivia."

"Ugh, please stop talking." Olivia dunked underneath the covers, pulling it over her head.

"I said one word."

"One too many." Olivia grumbled from beneath the covers.

"Well you're going to be hearing a lot more words, because we're going to mom and dad's today."

Olivia pulled the covers back, exposing her face. "What?"

"Breakfast. At mom and dad's. Did you forget?" Olivia had definitely forgotten about breakfast at her parents this morning. She was in no mood to go anywhere right now.

"This is your last day, before you leave. Momma wanted up to have breakfast together today. Now it's looking more like brunch, because it's already eleven and we were supposed to be there an hour ago. And momma has already called three times. I gave you to eleven to sleep in, but now it's time to get up. Because if she calls this house one more time, I'm giving the phone to you. I'm not getting yelled at for the fourth time today and it's not even noon." Alex smacked Olivia thigh, as she got up off the bed. "We leave in thirty minutes so we can catch the train. Get up."

 **X**

An hour later, Olivia and Alex were seated at their parent's dining room table having a late breakfast. It had taken Olivia ten minute before she could get out of bed and into the shower. She wasn't feeling it today, so she dressed in a pair of black leggings, a loose white t-shirt that drooped down passed her butt. She wasn't fifty percent sure it was her father's shirt from a while ago. She wore a pair of Nike flyknit sneakers and wore her hair in two braids. He wore her shades the entire time, the sun seemed to be a thousand times brighter this morning. Olivia didn't know how Alex dealt with these morning hangovers on a semi regular basis.

Olivia felt something brushing against her legs, and she reached down to pick up the five year old Russian blue cat her parents had recently adopted. It was shock, because everyone knew Dianna had a deep dislike for animals. It was the only reason the girls didn't have a pet growing up. But for whatever reason, her parents decided to adopt a cat. It was weird to see Dianna fawn over the cat, snuggling on the chairs with it and feeding it from her plate on occasion when she thought Eli wasn't paying attention. But although Dianna had warmed up to cats, she still didn't like Olivia's dogs.

Olivia snuggled Oliver, the cat, close to her chest listening to it purr. Oliver was really making Olivia miss her babies at home. She'd left Pongo and dipstick at home, and Laurel promised to look in on them. If she hadn't been such a dog person, and already had her hands full with her two big babies at home, she'd probably appreciate a cat.

"Olivia stop feeding that cat." Eli scolded Olivia, after he saw her feeding Olivier some of her banana from her pancakes. "Your mother already has that thing spoiled rotten."

"I'm just confused that you two have a cat." Alex said. "Liv and I begged you guys for a dog when we were growing up and we always got a no. We even made a poster presentation detailing all the reasons we should have a dog and you still said no."

"And we were proud of you both." Dianna laughed. "Maybe if you had asked for a cat I would've said yes."

"Now you tell us." Alex mumbled. "Who names their cat Oliver anyway?"

"Actually Oliver is a very common name for a cat."

"Did you really google popular cat names?" Olivia asked.

"Yes, but I always wanted a kid named Olivier. That was actually going to be your name had you been a boy." Dianna said. When Dianna and Eli found out they were having twins, they opted to not know the sex until they gave birth. They didn't even know if they were identical or fraternal. "And if Alex had been a boy, her name would have been Alexander."

"Aw cute. I have a kid in my music class named Alexander." Alex gushed about her students every day. She came home with another story to tell Quinn on a daily basis, and called Olivia regularly to talk about the kids in her music class. Olivia was happy for her sister. She was glad Alex had finally found a job she was not only good at but a job she loved. Alex was never meant to be in an office or some cubicle behind a computer. She just wasn't wired for a corporate job, neither of them were. Olivia hoped that Alex wasn't giving up on her dream of being a singer, but Alex seemed content with her music class for now.

"You okay Pumpkin?" Eli asked Olivia. He'd been watching her since the girls arrived hours late. She looked the dead walking. Her skin was pale, she was moving very sluggishly and when she finally took off her shades, Eli noticed she had dark circles under her now glassy eyes.

Olivia looked over to her father with wide eyes. "Yeah." She tried to his behind the cat, looking away from her father inquisitive glare.

"You do seem a bit off this morning honey." Dianna chimed in. just like her husband, she'd noticed the circles and glassy eyes as well. "You two go out last night?"

"Yeah but I'm fine." Olivia quickly answered, drinking her juice. There was no way she was telling her parents she went out last night and got sloshed and couldn't even remember all of last night. Even if she was a twenty-four year old woman, she still felt like a kid around her parents.

"She had too much to drink last night and she's paying for it this morning." Alex said.

"Shut up."

"What? I told you to slow down. You're the one who kept taking those shots and how many long island-"

"Shut up!" Olivia growled, and not so secretly kicked Alex underneath the table.

"Ow! What the hell?" Alex threw her napkin at Olivia followed by a harsh pinch on her arm that was sure to leave a mark. Olivia squealed and smacked Alex's hand away.

"Alright you two cut it out." Both the girls stopped when their father said so. It was like they were five years old again, fighting over who got which Barbie doll. "Now Olivia I hope this partying isn't a regular occurrence."

"It's not daddy." Olivia assured her father.

"Good, because this isn't like you."

Olivia hated when he spoke like that. She hated to think that she somehow disappointed him. "Daddy I was just having fun, it was just some drinks. I wasn't shooting up in the alley with a homeless dude."

"Olivia don't be so crude. Your father is just concerned."

"Well he shouldn't be. Jesus it was one night, you hound Alex about her partying."

"That's because we've come to expect that from Alex."

"Yeah I'm gonna pretend not to take offense to that." Alex said.

"Honey you're our rebellious child." Dianna patted Alex's hand. "Nothing you do know shocks us."

Alex shrugged. "Fair enough, but I'm pretty sure I could still give you both one last big shock."

The conversation moved on, but Olivia could still feel her father staring at her.

"Daddy could you please stop staring at me." Olivia spoke, without even looking his way.

"I'm sorry honey." Olivia cold tell her was itching to say something else. "You sure there isn't something you want to share with us."

"No daddy. But I would like for the subject to get off of me." It was silent for a few minutes. "I'm gonna go lie down in my room." Olivia sat Oliver on the floor, who walked over to Dianna, waiting for a treat. Olivia did this often. Olivia hated confrontation, always had. When she was younger, she use to go to her room and just sit quietly on her bed or in a corner, whenever someone upset her. Most of the time it was Eli who would go and check on her, because Olivia always found it easier to talk to her father. And Alex, although their relationship was rocky sometimes, had an easier time talking to her mother. Although she didn't like to admit it most of the time, Alex a lot like her mother. They both had those spitfire personalities as opposed to Liv and Eli's more tame personalities.

But since Eli was the one who had gotten Olivia upset, Dianna thought she'd be best to go and talk to Olivia. When she got to her room, she walked right in. Dianna never knocked on doors she owned. Olivia was laying on the bed on her side, with her back towards the door. She'd kicked off her shoes, and her mix-matched socks were showing. She was wearing adorable bee themed socks. One foot was blue with black and yellow bees and the other was yellow and black striped.

Dianna smiled, and tickled Olivia's foot. And despite herself, Olivia couldn't help but laugh. Dianna grabbed Olivia's brush from the vanity in the corner and walked back to the bed. Dianna and Eli had kept both Olivia's and Alex's room the exact way they left it when they went off to college. Olivia felt the bed dip, and scooted over to make room. She felt her mother reach for her hair and undo her two braids, before running her brush through her hair. When they were kids, Alex always loved for her mother to play in her hair, Olivia, not so much. She was tender headed and hated for anyone to brush or comb her hair. But as she got older, she learned to appreciate it a little more.

"You wanna talk now?" Dianna asked.

"Not really. But do I have a choice?"

Dianna shook her head, although Olivia couldn't see it. "No, not really."

Olivia stayed quiet for a few minutes, before she sighed and sat up in the bed. She hugged one of the many pillows on her bed to her chest and rest her chin on it. "Saw Fitz yesterday."

Dianna nodded, not wanting to say what was on the tip of her tongue. When Eli and Dianna found out about what happened between Olivia and Fitz, they'd been highly upset. They were so upset, they didn't know what to do with themselves. Eli wanted to kick Fitz's ass, but a few problems. One he didn't know where Fitz lived or worked and two he didn't have a number he could call to curse Fitz out.

"Okay. Did he upset you?"

"No. He didn't even know I was there. He was with some woman. And I may have gotten jealous. I don't even know who the woman was, I don't even know if they were on a date. I was just pissed that he was with someone else and had the nerve to take her to our spot. I can't go a day without thinking about him, and I gave up on dating a long time ago. Every date I went on, I just found myself comparing every man to Fitz. Just the mention of his name and my entire day is screwed." Olivia huffed. "But he seems to have no problems moving on. And I can't believe I almost fell for all the crap he was saying to me at that gala. I just feel so stupid. How could I have not known? How'd I fall in love with a married man? I let him in, where no one has ever been. I thought I knew him. I though he loved me. I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him. He broke my heart, and I don't know how to fix it."

"Baby." Dianna pulled Olivia's head to her chest. She could feel Olivia's tears wetting her shirt and she felt helpless, not knowing what to do to make her little girl feel better. "You're not stupid Olivia. You just fell in love with a boy."

"I love him mommy."

"I know baby." Dianna kissed the top of Olivia's head. "And I know it hurts like hell now, but I promise it won't be this hard forever.

"I'm trying so hard to believe that momma."

 **X**

 **Songs:**

 **Smoke gets in your eyes, Billie Holiday  
Valerie, Amy Winehouse**

 **Catch You Later...**


	21. Chapter Twenty-One: Earn Me

**Chapter Twenty-One: Welcome to Wonderland**

Fitz smoothed the collar of his white dress shirt once again. He was standing in front of the full length mirror in his room making sure every part of his appearance was right. Tonight was the opening of Olivia's gallery, and the entire Grant family came down to support Olivia. Although this was a public event, everyone had been personally invited by Olivia, except for Fitz and Patrick. Olivia hadn't invited Patrick, because Alex would be in the same room and she didn't invite Fitz for obvious reasons. But not having an invitation didn't stop Fitz nor Patrick from inviting themselves on the road trip.

They'd rented rooms at a bed and breakfast in town instead of staying at a hotel. Gerry and Marilyn were treating this as a little getaway vacation for themselves. Marilyn couldn't remember the last time she and her husband were on vacation together. Gerry may have been retired, but he still worked like he wasn't.

After neatly tucking his tie into his grey suit vest, Fitz put on his suit jacket. He checked himself once again, making sure every hair was in place. Fitz wasn't a vain man, but he did like to look his best whenever he went out. When he was finally satisfied with his appearance, Fitz grabbed the gift he got Olivia for her big night and tucked it into his inside pocket. When he checked his watch, he realized it was twenty minutes past nine. They were late. And if there was one thing Fitz hated, it was being late. He didn't even have to wait if he didn't want too, but his parents were already gone, so that meant Tabi and Patrick had to ride in Fitz's car.

Fitz left his room and walked the short distance across the hall to the room his brother was staying in. He knocked, but didn't get an answer. "Patrick, let's go. We're already late." No one answered, but the door the room Tabitha was in opened and Patrick popped his head out.

"Hey I'm ready. Tabitha's the one taking forever."

Fitz sighed, and waked into his sister's room. He got aggravated, when he found Tabitha sitting on her bed half-dressed and on the phone. "Tabitha really? Get off the phone now, we have to go."

Tabitha put her finger up silencing Fitz. That was another thing Fitz hated. When Tabitha finally hung up, she went back to the bathroom to finish getting ready.

"I was talking to the sitter."

"Tabitha, Hellen was our babysitter when we were kids. She watched all three of us at the same time. She knows what she's doing, I'm pretty sure she can handle one baby for the night. And you're acting as if she and Theo aren't right next door to you." Hellen, the babysitter, was staying in the room across from Tabitha and had taken Theo to her room so Tabitha could get ready.

"I can't help it I'm a mother now. When you have your kids you're gonna be the same way."

"Don't put that on me please."

"What? I thought you liked kids."

"I didn't say I didn't." Fitz spoke aggravatingly. "Just, can you please get ready."

"Alright Jesus, calm down. You know Olivia will still be there even if we're late."

 **X**

The gallery doors were opened wide and a small crowd of local news reporters were taking pictures of the people arriving. Olivia's publicist, Elizabeth North, had made sure to contact all the reporters on her contact list, to make sure this even was on every news cycle. She even had a New York Times reporter and a few major magazine representatives to show up. In addition to the reporters, she even managed to get some big names in the art industry to come out. The more publication this gallery got the better.

Liz was making her way around the gallery, making sure everything was in working order and making sure the guest were all enjoying themselves. She was just walking past the door, when she spotted Fitzgerald Grant walking in. She'd seen his mother and father walk in earlier, but she had no idea Fitz Grant would be making an appearance. After getting over her initial shock, Liz dashed off to where Olivia was making small talk with a couple about one of Olivia's paintings.

Liz waited until Olivia was done talking, before she pulled her away.

"What has you so excited?" Olivia asked, noting Elizabeth's wide smile and dancing eyes. Liz was not only Olivia's publicist, but she was also her manager and sometimes her personal assistant. She wore many hats. Olivia was glad she came across Liz when she was looking for someone to help her organize her life and get things in order. Olivia would be a little bit lost without Liz.

Liz pulled Olivia in Fitz's direction, but stop short of actually going to him. "Guess who's here." Before Olivia could guess, Liz told her. "Fitz Grant." Liz spoke excitedly.

Olivia's face went blank and her head shot to where Liz was pointing. There in the flesh was Fitz looking very handsome in his grey suit, taking a glass of champagne from a waiter walking around. "What is he doing here?"

"What do you mean? Why don't you look happy? Do you even know who that is? Fitzgerald Grant the third, the entrepreneur and millionaire. He's the guy whose gonna put this place on the map and you need to go make nice with him, because I also hear he's generous with his donations. And being that Wonderland just opened, you can use all-"

"No." Olivia quickly cut her off. "No, I'm not taking any of his money."

"What are you crazy? Who turns down free money?"

"Do you not know about our history?"

"History? You have history with Fitzgerald Grant?"

"He's my ex-boyfriend."

"And I'm just now hearing about this?!"

"Well I thought you ate, slept and breathed all things Olivia Pope. Isn't that what you told me."

"I do, but this never came up in. Holy crap, you dated Fitz Grant? You better have had a good reason for given that up."

"Trust me it was." Olivia said, as she watched Fitz go around the room. She guessed he was probably looking for her amongst the gathering of people. Olivia had been both elated and saddened, when Gerry and Marilyn had shown up with no Fitz. She knew, in the back of her mind, that by inviting Gerry, Marilyn and Tabitha to her gallery opening, that there was a chance of Fitz's showing up as well. And when he didn't come in with his parents, she breathed a sigh of relief. But now, seeing him and Patrick walking around her gallery, her anxiety was once again forming. "I'll be back." Olivia walked away from Liz, subconsciously keeping her eye on Fitz. He still hadn't noticed she was watching him.

Olivia found Alex and pulled her away. "Fitz is here."

"What?"

"Fitz is here." Olivia repeated and discretely nodded her head in Fitz's direction.

"So what?" Alex said. "Don't stand here and act like you didn't think about Fitz showing up here when you invited his family. You knew there was a possibility he'd come and you were looking forward to it. Honestly Olivia I don't get you right now. I'm mean you say you're over him and you don't want him back, but you're clearly lying?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Liv honestly, it's getting annoying. You say you don't want to hear his name again, yet you're the one bringing him up most of the time in conversation. And you literally got drunk off your ass, because you saw Fitz with another woman. I'm just saying, make up your mind do you want him or not. Stop with the mind games."

Olivia knew Alex was right, but she didn't want to admit it. In fact, she'd never admit it. "Gee thanks sis. Oh and by the way, Patrick's here." Olivia walked off, before Alex could say anything. But Liv did see Alex's face fall, before she walked off.

Not wanting Fitz to put a damper on her mood, Olivia put a smile on her face and went to mingle around the room. The first person she ran into was Tabitha.

"Olivia!" Tabitha gave Liv a big hug. "Oh my God, you look amazing." Olivia felt amazing. She was wearing an all-white, sleeveless jumpsuit with crisscross straps in the back. Olivia was at first worried about wearing a jumpsuit, but this one was elegant and the way the legs flared out, made it look like Olivia was wearing a dress when she was standing still. "And this place! Liv OMG you have come up in the world! I'm so happy for you."

"Thank you. It really means a lot to me that you guys came."

"Oh you know I wouldn't miss being here. You have successfully infiltrated the Grant's heart, which is not something easy to do by the way." Tabitha smiled. "I swear my mom would adopt you if she could." Olivia laughed. "Listen, um…"

"I know, I already saw him." Olivia cut her off.

"I'm sorry Liv. He and Patrick just kind of invited themselves."

"It's okay. I knew it was a possibility when I invited you and you're parents."

"Really? And you still invited us."

"Don't go overthinking things okay, I just wanted you and Marilyn to come."

"Mhm. Okay. Speaking of my mother, I need to go find her."

"Last time I saw her, she and Gerry were by the erotica exhibit."

"Of course they were."

"Yeah, Marilyn was really admiring a penis sculpture."

"Okay, eww."

 **X**

By now, Fitz has been at the party for well over an hour now and he had yet to talk to Olivia. He knew she knew he was there. He'd seen her watching him for quite some time, before she got caught up with a group of people and her attention turned to her conversation. He also knew Alex knew Patrick was here as well. Patrick had gotten up the nerve, after three glasses of champagne, to go talk to Alex. Alex, not wanting to make a scene at her sister galley opening, calmly and quietly told him to get sick and die quick, before walking away to peruse the rest of the artwork. Patrick had gone to Fitz complaining about the entire ordeal, before leaving to 'find a bar and a real drink'.

Now Olivia had been missing from the party for about fifteen minutes. Fitz had gotten caught up talking to a couple, that he didn't notice that Olivia had slipped away somewhere. Last he saw her, she was talking to his sister, so he made his way to Tabitha. Before he even got his first word out, Tabitha told him 'She went down that hallway'. She pointed over towards a hall that was blocked off by a red velour rope. The kind of rope that would be on a red carpet.

Fitz made his way towards the rope, picking up two champagne glasses from a tray on his way. He unhooked the rope and walked down the hallway. This may have been an invasion of privacy, and Olivia was more than likely not going to be happy to see him, but Fitz quite frankly didn't care. The short hallway led to a flight of stairs that Fitz figured Olivia had gone up. When he made it to the top, there were two big glass sliding doors that were already opened. They opened up to a wide open area, it had a New York loft feel. Exposed brick and pipes, it was very artsy. Fitz knew this must have been Olivia's office. There was a large wood on the far wall, already littered with papers and stacks of folders. There was a dresser wardrobe to the right of the desk and a wall of TV's to the left. Fitz knew those were there because Olivia liked to watch the news while she worked, she said it was relaxing to have that in the background. There was a cream colored couch and matching chairs in front of the desk. Paintings hung on the walls and a long wooden table sat in the middle of the open area surrounded by rolling chairs. _That must be the conference table_ Fitz thought. Taking a good look at things, the entire office area just screamed Olivia. The only thing that looked out of place was the purple orchid behind Olivia's desk. Unless it was fake, then it would make sense. Olivia loved nature, but couldn't keep a flower alive to save her life.

"Are you just going to stand there?"

Fitz had been so caught up in checking out the office, that he hadn't noticed Olivia standing by the one of the three large windows on the wall. She was standing with her back towards him, watching the view. It wasn't nearly as spectacular as the view from Fitz's office, but it was okay.

Fitz couldn't help but smile at how majestic and beautiful she look right now. The glow from the moonlight was shining through the window and making her skin glow like never before.

"You know the rope was there for a reason. The guests aren't supposed to be up here." Olivia was reprimanding Fitz, but she had a gentleness in her voice.

"Sorry."

Olivia pointed to the champagne flutes in Fitz's hand. "Are one of those for me?"

"Yes." Fitz walked to the window to stand beside her. He gave her one of the glasses, and she thanked him. Fitz didn't think she'd be the calm around him. He honestly thought she'd be pissed that he was even here tonight. But as long she was acting as if it didn't bother her, Fitz could play along.

"So, any reason why you're up here and not downstairs enjoying your party?"

"I was down there for two hours 'enjoying' it. It was getting a little crowded and I was tired of people pulling me in every other direction wanting my attention. I just wanted a few minutes of quiet by myself. My manager is probably going crazy looking for me down there."

"The tall blonde with the mullet like hair?"

Olivia laughed a little in her glass before responding. "Yes. And if she head you call her hair a mullet, she'd knee you where'd it hurt."

"I'm pretty sure I could take her." Fitz looked back out the window. "Nice view."

"Yeah. Nowhere near as nice as yours, but its okay. I get a good view of the sun setting from here. And sometimes I like to just look down at the people walking on the streets. It's like watching live TV just watching everyone go about their day. Kids on their bikes and shop keepers opening their doors. It's very calming."

"It's a great office too. It screams you."

Olivia smiled. "Yeah. Having a big open space like this all to yourself has its perks."

"So what's the meaning behind the name? Wonderland?" Fitz asked.

"Well, this place is one of my biggest dreams. I've wanted this ever since I was a little girl and my dad took me to my first art show. It was for some street artist in a warehouse building, but still. I loved everything about it. The art, the people, the appreciation. All those people came just to see his paintings. I wanted that for myself one day, I wanted to feel the same thing that man felt. I wanted his pride. And until a few years ago, my dream of having my own gallery was stuck in wonderland with all my other pipe dreams. I never thought I would come true. And now that it's finally happened, I still feel like I'm in wonderland and all of my wildest dreams are coming true." Olivia smiled. "And I don't know, I guess… maybe one day a little girl like me will come in here and realize her dream as well."

They stood in silence for a while, Fitz was just admiring Olivia. The poise and hopefulness in the way she spoke was a breath of fresh air. "I'm proud of you Olivia. You've made a name for yourself, you have your own business. Two. You did everything you said you were gonna do and more and you did it all on your own. I just wish I could've been by your side to see it all."

"You could have been." Olivia answered, not knowing what else to say.

"I know and it hurts. It's becoming one of my biggest regrets."

"What's your first?" Olivia asked in a voice she barely recognized. It was an almost whisper.

"Not meeting you sooner."

Olivia was acutely aware of Fitz closing the short distance between the two of them, and she didn't move and inch. She was waiting for the inevitable touch of his skin anywhere on her. She was having flashbacks from their time together at that charity auction. She was hoping this ending had a different outcome than the last.

"I've missed you Livvie."

"Are you still married?" Olivia hadn't been looking up at Fitz, but she looked up at him this time when she asked. "Are you?"

"No." Fitz answered honestly. "I tried to tell you, but you were gone."

"What made her finally signed?"

"Money."

"How much?" Olivia didn't know why she asked, or why she cared.

"More than she deserved."

Olivia turned away from him and back to the window, as if she was processing the information. Hearing that Fitz was divorced, which she already knew, from his own mouth was like a breath of fresh air. But Olivia didn't know what to do with that. Just because he was divorced now, did that mean they could just go back to the way things were? Olivia would actually love for that to happen, but she wasn't the forgive and forget type of person. She may forgive, but she never forgot and that tended to be a problem in relationships.

"Did you drive here?" Olivia asked out the blue.

"Uh yes."

"Do you want to get out of here?" Olivia didn't know where she was going with this. All she knew was that she wanted to get leave, and since she didn't drive her car here tonight, Fitz was her best chance at making her escape.

"Um sure." It didn't take Fitz long to agree.

"Great." Olivia walked away, leaving her glass on the window sill, knowing Fitz would follow behind her. Which he did, almost immediately. When they got down the stairs, instead of going out the way they came in, Olivia opened a door that Fitz hadn't noticed before.

"I don't want to go back through the crowd." Olivia explained. "The gallery doesn't have a back door, but the studio does." Olivia opened the door, and they walked through leading them to the studio beside Olivia's art gallery. He didn't get much time to look around, because Olivia walked ahead of him to the back door.

"Where'd you park?" Olivia asked Fitz, once they were outside. He told her he'd parked on the other side of the street. Trying not to get noticed by anyone, Olivia and Fitz walked across the street to Fitz all black BMW.

"No Tom?" Olivia asked, when they reached his car and Fitz opened the passenger door for her.

"No, not this trip." Fitz shut her door, when she was inside and slowly walked to the driver side. He sent a quick text to Tabitha to tell her he was leaving and she'd have to ride back with their parents. She sent him a text back pretty quickly, but Fitz didn't read it. He knew she was probably just wanting to know where and why he was leaving. Fitz put his phone on silent and put it back in his pocket.

When he got inside his car, he noticed Olivia looked a bit uneasy. Different from the woman a few moments ago inside the gallery. "So where are we going?" Fitz asked. This was Olivia spontaneous rendezvous, Fitz didn't know where they were going.

"I have no idea. I just wanted to get out of there." Olivia admitted.

"Okay. Well what is there to do around here?"

Olivia thought for a moment. "Um, not much at this hour. Everything is closed. Can we just ride around?"

"Sure." Fitz would agree to anything at this point, as long as Olivia wanted to spend more time with him, he was game.

After about only ten minutes of riding around in relative silence, Olivia thought about going to the beach. Not to swim, but just to sit by the water. She'd done a few times before. During the day the beaches were filled with kids and people enjoying themselves. But at night, it was peaceful and quite. No one to bother you, no Frisbee to dodge. You could just watch the waves.

In no time, Olivia and Fitz were sitting on the beach in the sand, far enough from the water so they wouldn't get wet. Olivia sat next to Fitz with his suit jacket on, leaving him in his dress shirt and vest. He had noticed Olivia shivering a few times, and gave her his jacket to put on. Fitz had sat down first, so Olivia made it a point to sit a little further away from him. You know, just so she there wouldn't be any accidental bumping into one another. All touching needed to be kept at a halt.

Neither of them had said much. Olivia did ask Fitz how his business had been. She made sure to ask how business had been, instead of casting a wider net and asking about his life. She didn't want to know how he'd been since they broke up. She didn't want to know if he had been miserable, although he'd already told her he had been. Nor did she want to know about him potentially moving on from her.

After the silence became a little deafening, Fitz remembered he hadn't given Olivia her gift yet. "I almost forgot Olivia. I got you something for your big night."

"You didn't have to give me anything. No one else did."

"I know, but I wanted to. Look in the pocket on my jacket." Fitz instructed, and Olivia did so.

She pulled a long slender box out his pocket. At first Olivia thought it was some more jewelry, but when she opened it, she was pleasantly surprised. "Wow." She whispered more to herself. Inside was two shiny golden letter openers, both identical. The ends were carved out in the shape of leaves in intricate detail. Olivia ran her fingers over the smooth gold in admiration. She took one out the box and smiled at the name engraved on the side. _Bambi._  
"My dad got me the same thing when I first started my business." Fitz explained. "He said it was for good luck. That every letter you open would be filled with good news and never bad. I got you two so you can keep one at your office and one at home."

Fitz was still as sweet as ever. He may act all hard on the outside, but Olivia knew if you squeezed him he was a big feathered pillow. Olivia was expecting just another piece of jewelry, that she was sure would have been beautiful. But then he gives her something so much better. Something with more meaning behind it. More personal.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. I told you I was proud of you, I meant it."

"Fitz." Olivia whispered, getting his attention. "I missed you too." Olivia admitted out of nowhere, she didn't even know she was going to say that. And she certainly didn't expect to find herself in Fitz's lap two seconds later. Yet there she was straddling his lap, arms wrapped tight around his neck, legs bent at the knees on either side one him.

Fitz had responded almost immediately. His initial shock quickly wore off, and Fitz held onto Olivia just as tightly as she held him. He was surprised by her aggressive kiss let her take the lead for a moment, before he had to show her who was really in charge. He let go of her waist and told hold of her face, controlling the kiss. It felt so good to finally have her back in his arms after such a long time. She felt just the way he remembered. Her lips were still so soft and plump against his. Her curves felt the same way under his touch. She tasted the same, her moans still had the same effect. Fitz knew he had to stop himself, this wasn't how he imagined their night back together would be. But before Fitz came to his senses, Olivia got there first.

"Wait, stop." Olivia pushed off him, and scrambled to her feet. She held her hand of her mouth in shock, she still couldn't believe she'd done that. "I'm sorry."

"What are you sorry for?" Fitz stood up too, at the same time Olivia backed away from him. "Liv."

"I'm sorry, I should go."

"Liv wait." She tried to pass by him, but Fitz caught her arm. "Will you stop?"

"No, I shouldn't have done that. I'm sorry."

"And can you also stop apologizing. You didn't do anything wrong Olivia."

"I'm not just going to fall back into bed with you Fitz because you said something nice and I felt some type of way."

Fitz smirked. "I never said you had too. All I wanted was a few dates to try and win your heart back."

"I need to go home." Olivia picked up her gift box from the ground. "Thank you for this really." Olivia turned away from him and began walking.

"Olivia wait, what do you think you're doing? You don't actually think I'm going to let you walk home do you?"

"Fitz I'll be fine. I walk home all the time."

"I don't care, you're not doing it now." Bossy Fitz was showing his face again and Olivia panties got wetter. "Get in the car."

"Fitz really I… I can't be that close to you right now."

Fitz would have laughed at her, had she not been so serious. "Fine. Then take my car." Fitz held his keys up to her.

"What?"

"Take my car and I'll walk. My hotel is a lot closer than your house, I'll be back in no time."

"No."

"Well it's either that or I drive you home myself. Pick one, because you're not walking anywhere."

Olivia stood there with her arms folded like a pouting child. She was challenging him, but she knew she'd never win in a game of stubborn against Fitz. "Fine." Olivia gave up, Fitz thought for a moment that she had agreed to let him take her home. But then she swiped his keys from his hand. "Have a nice walk." Olivia smirked at him before walking away towards his car.

 **X**

It took Olivia all of ten minutes after she got home for her to realize that this was not where she wanted to be. The moment she shared with Fitz at the beach was still fresh on her mind. Her skin was still buzzing just from being in his arms. There was no way she could just lay in her bed and pretend that none of that happen. Nor could she pretend that she didn't want more. After cursing herself out for leaving Fitz on the beach, Olivia was heading back outside her home and into Fitz's car. She already knew where they were staying, because Tabitha had mentioned it to her earlier at the gallery, and even told her their room numbers without Olivia even asking. Maybe she had some kind of premonition about how tonight would end.

The streets were mostly clear at this time of night, so Olivia was bypassing most of the traffic signs and lights. When she got the B&B, Olivia parked the car and walked up to the front door. Knowing it wasn't locked, Olivia walked right in. Olivia shew the innkeeper of this particular B&B asked guest to please be quiet if they came in late so she tried to stay as quiet as possible out of respect. She also just didn't want anyone to see her sneaking to someone's room. Luckily, there weren't many people awake, just an older gentleman in the living room. But he was more concerned with his book than Olivia.

Not wasting any time, Olivia walked up the stairs and headed straight for Fitz's door. She gather her composure, before she swiftly knocked on his door. He didn't answer right away, but she wasn't going to be deterred. She knocked again, this time just a hair louder.

Fitz was in the shower, when he heard someone knocking on his door. He was pissed at first, because he was in the middle of something and not talking about his shower. He hadn't masturbated in years, because he never had too. Before, if and when he wanted some female company, he had plenty of numbers he could call. But now, there was only one number he wanted to call and it was no longer in service. Groaning, Fitz shut off the water in the shower and got out. He didn't bother drying off or putting on clothes, he just wrapped a towel around his waist and went to answer the door.

Fitz wasn't expecting to see Olivia standing on the other side of his door, still dressed in her same outfit from earlier. He didn't think he ever got the chance to tell her how stunning she looked tonight. "Hi."

"Hi." Olivia was caught off guard, she was expecting to see a half-naked and wet Fitz on the other side of the door, but she was pleased.

"I was just thinking about you." Fitz admitted. Olivia hadn't moved since he opened the door, but Fitz knew, just as Olivia knew exactly why she was there. "Come here." Fitz commanded two little word, and Olivia was back in his arms for the second time that night.

Olivia wasted no time literally jumping into Fitz's arms. Her legs were wrapped tight around Fitz's waist faster than they could blink. It felt so good to be wrapped in his big strong arms again. Plenty of times during the night, had Olivia thought about Fitz and having him be in her bed. Wondering what he was doing and if he was thinking about her just as much as she thought of him. And by the feel of his erection pressing into her belly, he in fact missed her just as much.

Fitz walked them to his bed, the covers a mess from him laying down for a few minutes before he decided to take a shower. Fitz dropped Olivia on the bed. She tried to kick him for being so rough, but he caught both her ankles and opened her legs. She couldn't even pretend that she didn't like it when he was a little rough.

He leaned down between her legs and kissed her lips tenderly. He left her panting for more, when he rose up pulling her in an upright position with him. As he stood between her open legs, Fitz reached for the buttons on both sides of her jumpsuit. He slowly undid each one, watching as the fabric covering her breast slowly fell away. And just as he remembered his Livvie from before, she quickly reached her hand up to cover her exposed skin. Seeing Olivia do that, gave Fitz a little hope that maybe she hadn't been with anyone else since their separation. He hand been with anyone since, but he wasn't innocent when he met Olivia either. Fitz liked the idea of knowing that he was the only man to have ever been intimate with Olivia, and he hoped that was still the case.

Fitz gently pushed on Olivia's shoulders to lay her flat on her back. She'd taken her hair down from the intricate bun she'd had it in before, now her wavy hair spread across his sheets in a halo on top her head. Fitz pulled the Olivia's jumpsuit down her hips and past her thighs. He purposely left her heels on her feet and maneuvered the jumpsuit past her feet.

Now Fitz could only stand over Olivia, clad in only a pair of cheeky white lace panties and heels. He may not have been a God, but he was certainly a luck son of a bitch, and he knew it. He dropped to his knees in front of her, and Olivia's stomach tightened in excitement because she knew what was coming next. She involuntarily spread her legs and didn't object when Fitz hung her right leg over his shoulder. He kissed her calf muscle, licking his way to her inner thigh. He remembered back to the first time he's done this and the colorful bite marks he'd left on her thighs.

"Baby." Olivia breathy sighs filled the room. Fitz normally didn't like being called baby or any variation of baby, but he'd let it go if it was Olivia's voice calling him baby. It was something about her voice that drove him wild. The way his name sounded coming from her lips in the heat of passion was like no other.

When Fitz had gotten his fill of her, making sure not to take her over the edge he lifted up, pulling his towel off at the same time, and kissed her lips harder this time. Letting her taste herself. Fitz ran his hands over Olivia's legs and ankles, loving the feeling of her heels poking and digging into his cheeks and back. He'd left her heels on for a reason.

Fitz was more than surprised when Olivia hooked her legs onto him and used her strength too roll them over. Olivia didn't normally take control during their love making, because she didn't like to. She felt embarrassed, not knowing just what to do.

"What do I do now?" Olivia asked innocently, sitting on top of Fitz with her hands on either side of his head holding herself up.

Fitz smirked up at her, making her heart throb even more. "Don't act like you don't know."

Olivia mirrored his playful expression. "I don't know." They had a similar encounter earlier on in their relationship.

Fitz gripped Olivia hips and with her help, lifted her up and over his erection. "Ride me baby."

And that she did. It wasn't pretty or perfect, but Olivia rode him in the only way she knew how. She wasn't some expert lover that knew all the tricks and moves to make his eyes roll up. She was just Olivia and lucky for them both, that was all Fitz needed. Olivia's pace was slow at times and fast at others, but the intensity never left for either of them. The passion was still there and it was coming in waves.

Fitz's hands never left Olivia's hips, except to pull her down towards him for a kiss. And after a while, Olivia gave up on trying to hold herself up and just dropped her head to rest down beside Fitz's. Her breast flush against his chest and her hips still working hard to bring them both to ecstasy.

And when she finally did, it was explosive. More explosive than Olivia ever remembered. Maybe it was the time apart, but whatever it was, Olivia was glad to have it back and didn't want to let it go. It was the kind of climax that stole your breath, your ability to speak or even cry out. This was the kind of climax that brought you to tears. All Olivia could manage was to hold onto Fitz's hair in one hand and the sheets in the other with her head buried in his neck. Waiting for their ecstasy.

Olivia knew this night was not going to make up for all the hurt she still felt, and she also knew in hindsight, that this probably wasn't a good idea. But right now, she couldn't bring herself to care about any of that right now. The only thought on her mind was round two.

Fitz's legs were still hanging over the bed, since they were laying sideways. And it seemed like Olivia wasn't making any plans to move anytime soon. So he grabbed the throw blanket off the foot of the bed and draped the blanket over Olivia's body. He kissed the top on the head and held her body tight, hoping he would never have to let go of her again.

 **X**

The next morning Olivia woke up on her side, facing the window. The birds chirping outside on the windowsill was a peaceful alarm clock. Unlike Fitz's body heat he was giving off and his snoring in her ear. Olivia wanted to be annoyed, but she couldn't. She didn't realize she could miss someone's body heat and snoring. The clock on the nightstand read 3:20 exactly, so it wasn't exactly time to wake up, but Olivia was wide awake now.

So turned over to face Fitz. He was spooning her from behind, his left arm was underneath her body holding her waist and his right arm was thrown over her body, cupping her breast in his large hands. His mouth was slightly hanging open his morning breath was blowing in her face. Once again, Olivia wanted to be annoyed but she wasn't. So Mr. Perfect has morning breath, and pretty bad morning breath, who knew.

Deciding that she didn't want to go through the awkward morning after exchange, Olivia slowly unwrapped Fitz's arms from her body. Fitz didn't even flinch as she got out of the bed. She quickly found her clothes and got dressed at the foot of the bed. Fitz still wasn't awake, as she put on her shoes and crept out the door.

Olivia was halfway down the hall, when she noticed a man walking in her direction. She groaned, when he looked up and smirked when he realized who she was.

"Well well well. Looks like I'm not the only one doing the walk of shame this early morning." Patrick smirked at Olivia, who rolled her eyes at him.

"I'm not ashamed of anything Patrick. I didn't sleep with some two dollar hooker last night, like I'm sure you did."

Patrick chuckled. "Hey, she wasn't a hooker. But married she was, that's the only reason I'm out this early. What are you sneaking out for?"

"Mind your business Patrick." Olivia pushed passed him and kept walking down the hall. When she got outside, she remembered that she had drove Fitz car back last night. She could have called a cab, but she wanted to walk home. Her home wasn't too far away, and a walk would be good right now.

Olivia couldn't believe what she did last night. She'd had sex with Fitz, after swearing to herself, that that would never happen again. And not only that, but she was the aggressor. She'd gone to him, went to his hotel room and basically jumped him. But as angry as she was with herself, she didn't feel any regret about what happen. Last night was fun, last night was good, it was damn good. After their first time, Fitz went back to his old ways and took control of things. He had her toes curling and lips screaming, before Olivia finally gave into her exhaustion and fell asleep in his arms.

But what did any of it mean? Was it just sex or did it mean more? Did it mean more for him? Olivia was honestly confused. She had no idea where their relationship stood right now, and last night would only blur those lines even more. Olivia needed time to think. She needed to think about her options and what she wanted. She already knew what she wanted, but she didn't know if she could have it. What she wanted, was to be with Fitz again. She knew that for sure and everyone knew it.

But Olivia didn't know if she had it in her. Getting back together with Fitz would mean she'd had to forgive and forget. She have to learn to trust him again and that was easier said than done. And what if she couldn't fully forgive and forget? Olivia forgave Fitz a long time ago, because she knew she couldn't move on, while still holding onto that hurt and pain. But she knew she hadn't forgotten, and didn't know if she ever could. Olivia didn't want a relationship where there was no trust. Every minute wondering what he was doing and who he was doing it with. Always being suspicious every time he went out the door. That wasn't a way to live. It wouldn't be right to her or him.

When Olivia walked up her driveway a short while later, the light in her living was on and shining through the curtains. She knew someone was awake. She used her key to unlock the door and almost instantly, Pongo and Dipstick were by her feet jumping on her.

"Hi babies. Did you miss momma? Where you waiting for me to come home?"

"Yeah, we all were."

"Jesus!" Olivia jumped back, holding a hand to her chest. She didn't notice her father in her kitchen when she walked in. "Jesus Christ daddy, you scared the daylight out of me." Eli was walking back to the living room with a bottled water and one of Olivia's chewy granola bars. "What are you doing up this early?

"You know baby girl, I was just about to ask you the same thing." Eli sat on the couch and pat the seat next to him. "I was shocked when I learned you'd left your own gallery opening early, without even telling anyone you were leaving. And I was even more shocked when we got home and you were nowhere to be found. Then you weren't answering any of my calls, or your mother's or your sisters."

"I had my ringer off." Olivia explained.

"I'm more interested in you telling me where you've been and with whom you've been with."

"Daddy. Come on."

"Don't come on me."

"Daddy I'm a grown woman, I no longer have a curfew."

"Don't catch an attitude with me young lady."

"I'm not, I'm just saying. I can come home whenever I want, last time I checked this was my house."

"Watch it Olivia." Eli warned, like he was going to put her on punishment. "You were with that boy weren't you."

Olivia rolled her eyes. Eli was making it sound like Olivia was a teenager again and skipped curfew with her boyfriend. "So what if I was? And he's a man daddy, not a boy."

"A man my ass. What kind of man is he? Stringing you along, all the while he has a wife he's never mentioned."

"You know what daddy, I remember what happened, I don't need you to remind me of it every chance you get. Jesus, I swear sometimes you act as if you were the one dating him, like you were the one he wronged."

"You are my child Olivia, so he basically did."

"Do you hear yourself daddy? This is not about you. Stop worrying about everything that goes on in my life."

"It's my job to worry about you Olivia. Whether you like it or not your business is my business, no matter how old you get it's still my job to worry for you and your sister. To worry about all the stupid things the two of you do."

"I am not stupid."

"No? Because these are not the actions of a smart woman. That boy showed you who he was underneath his façade-"

"Stop it." Olivia couldn't believe what she was hearing right now.

"He played you like a fiddle and here you are crawling back to him the first chance you get."

"Stop it!" Olivia yelled, standing up from the couch. Olivia had never once raised her voice to her father. "I am not stupid! You do not get to dictate my life anymore, I'm not a child. I make my own decisions whether you like them or not. And so what if I'm being stupid? So what if I want him back, so what? That's my decision, not yours. It's my life not yours!"

"What is going on out here?" Dianna came out of the downstairs guest room she and Eli were staying in, but neither of them acknowledged her presence. She had been sound asleep, when she heard yelling. She shocked to hear it was Olivia's voice, and even more shocked when she heard her husband's voice. Olivia never raised her voice like this, and she most certainly didn't speak to her father this way.

"I am so sick of everyone treating me like a child. Everyone tries to run my life for me, but I do not need anyone's help! Neither does Alex, we are not twelve anymore. We've been on our own for six years and we are fine."

"This is what you call fine? Huh? Partying and drinking to the point where you can't even bath yourself? Your sister sleeping with a different man every night and you sleeping with a married man?"

"Eli!" Dianna stood in shock with her hand covering her mouth. She couldn't believe what he'd just said and neither could Olivia.

"Wow, nice dad. Real nice." Olivia walked away and up the stairs to her room all the while Eli is yelling her name.

"Olivia you get back here right ow! Olivia!" He heard her stomping up the stairs, before her door slammed shut behind her.

"Eli what the hell was that? How could you say that to her?"

"She's turning into her sister."

"There is nothing wrong with either of my girls. You just need to finally except the fact that they are not girls anymore Elijah. They're young women, and just like any other woman their age, they're going to make mistakes, it's natural. They just need to learn from them. But we do not need to judge them for it either. You can't keep treating them like children, you're going to run them off one of these days."

"I'm their father, I know what's best for them."

"No you don't. Only they know what's best for them. You can't control them anymore."

"The hell I can't. And I'll be damned if that boy thinks he can just walk back into her life like nothing happened."

"Are you not listening to a word I've said?" Dianna didn't even wait for a response, she just turned and went back to her room, shutting the door behind her. Eli knew he was sleeping on the couch tonight.

 **X**

Fitz knew Olivia was gone the next morning, when he didn't smell her familiar citrus scent. He couldn't say he was shocked, he kind of expected it. But that didn't mean he was any less angry at her for sneaking out of his room like he was some stranger from a one-night stand.

But quite honestly, he was still reeling from last night to be angry at her right now. It wasn't the best sex they'd had together, but it might have been a close second. Fitz hoped the reason Olivia snuck out wasn't because she was regretting anything, because he didn't regret a thing. But he also didn't know if what happened last night meant they were back together or not.

After showering and getting dressed, Fitz headed downstairs for breakfast. He planned on going to see Olivia today, but he was going to give her a little time before he just popped up. When he got downstairs, he found his family sitting at one of the big dining room tables, eating with some of the others guest that were staying at the B&B. That was one thing Fitz didn't appreciate about staying at a B&B dinning with strangers. But he was in such a good mood this morning that he wasn't going to complain too much about it.

"Good morning son." Gerry greeted him, as he sat down at the table.

"Good morning everyone."

"Well someone is in a good mood this morning." Gerry commented, noting the glowing smile on his son's face. Patrick smiled, knowing the reason behind his brother's good mood.

"It's a beautiful morning. How could I not be in a good mood? I'm going to go get a cup of coffee. Can I get anyone anything while I'm up?"

"Your mother wanted one of those blueberry muffins and I'd like a refill on my coffee."

"Coming right up."

"I'll help you with that." Patrick hoped up and followed behind Fitz.

"I think I can manage coffee and a muffin by myself Patrick."

"So the sunny sky is the reason for your good mood huh?" Patrick smirked. "I know for a fact that's not true."

"Patrick what the hell are you talking about now?"

"I saw your little playdate sneaking around last night."

"What?" Fitz stopped pouring the coffee into the mug.

"Yeah, she was walk-of-shaming it out your room this morning around three."

"And you just let her go?"

"Hey man what was I supposed to do? Lock her in a closet for you?

"Whatever." Fitz went back to his task of pouring the coffee.

"So. Does this mean you two are a thing again?"

"I don't know. It's complicated."

"Well how complicated can it be? She slept with you for a reason last night. Obviously she isn't over you."

"Thank for the advice little brother, but I think I've got a handle on my own love life alright."

Patrick held his hands up. "My bad."

 **X**

It was around eight thirty in the morning, when Olivia got up from bed. She'd set her alarm for eight, but shut it off for another half hour of sleep when it went off. Today was supposed to be a good day, she was supposed to be in a good mood, but that was all ruined thanks to her father and their argument earlier that morning. Today the gallery was officially opening. That was why she'd set her alarm for eight, so she could have two hours to get ready before she had to be at the gallery. It didn't open until ten and closing time was at eight.

Olivia was excited about today, but she wished her spirits were as high as they were before her fight with her dad. She was kind of glad now, that they were going back home in a few hours. At first, Olivia was sad that her parents couldn't stay for a few more days, her mother had court and her father had a late class to teach. Olivia was now grateful for it.

After showering, Olivia lathered her body in her favorite body butter and put on a robe to head downstairs. She could smell food cooking and coffee and wanted to gag. Her mother had made Olivia stop in town to get buy a brand new coffee maker and coffee, because she knew Olivia wouldn't either at her home. Dianna couldn't start her day without a cup of coffee.

Olivia found her mother standing by the counter watching the coffee drip into the pot. She was still in her peach fuzzy robe and her silk bonnet was still on her head.

"Good morning." Olivia spoke as she walked in the kitchen. She headed for the fridge and took out a Yoplait yogurt and grabbed a big glass jar off the counter, that's where she kept her granola.

"Morning baby." Dianna eyed her daughter as she sat on a stool at the island, eating her version of a breakfast. "Is that all you're having for breakfast?"

"Yeah." Olivia answered and scooped a spoonful of the granola out the jar and sprinkled it on top of her strawberry yogurt.

"Honey that's not breakfast. You need some real food this morning, you've got a big day today. I'm making banana pancakes."

Olivia laughed. "Mom I'm not starting my first day of kindergarten, I'll be fine."

Dianna sighed. She had just given Eli a speech about not babying the girls and now here she was. "Fine, if you say so. I guess there's just more for your sister."

"Well I like the sound of that." Alex came into the kitchen showered and dressed for the day. "Good morning everyone." Alex was in a chipper mood. Which was shocking, considering she'd heard what her father said about her earlier. She, just as Dianna, had been woken up by loud voices. But instead of going to the living room, she stood at the top of the stairs listening to their argument. All of what her father said about her was the truth, but she never wanted to hear her father talking about her that way. She felt like he was judging her.

She'd went back to her room, when she heard Olivia coming up the steps. But with her door cracked open, she could faintly hear her father say that Olivia was 'turning into her sister' as if that was a bad thing. Alex knew Olivia was the good child and had even felt at times that her father preferred Olivia her herself, but she'd never felt that way as much as she had last night. She'd spent the entire night staring up at the ceiling replaying what her father said, until her eyes closed from exhaustion. When she woke up a few hours later, she expected to be in a terrible mood. But much to her delight, she was in an okay mood. She was great, but she was okay.

"What has you in such a good mood?" Dianna asked.

"I have no idea." Alex set down beside Olivia on the other stool at the island. Dianna gave her a plate of pancakes.

"Where's dad?" Olivia asked.

"He's still sleeping." Dianna answered. She could feel a shift in the energy in the room. "So honey, are you excited about today?" She wanted to change the subject.

"Yeah. I'm not expecting anything big though, I don't want to keep my expectations up too high. I figure a few customers will be fine. Especially if they all buy something and they're not just window shopping."

"Don't worry honey, it'll be better than anything you could've expected."

"Thanks mom."

Just then, Olivia's two dogs came charging into the kitchen, tails wagging. Pongo accidentally smacked her thick tail against Dianna's leg and she acted as if someone stabbed her.

"Jesus Olivia I don't see how you can tolerate having them in your kitchen." Dianna complained.

"Momma seriously, I've watched you cook with Oliver in your arms." Alex said.

"That's different, Oliver is a small little thing. These dogs are big as a moose."

"Stop being dramatic." Olivia said. "They just need to be taken out." Olivia got up and put her empty yogurt cup in the trash and put the granola jar back in its' spot on the counter. She made kissy noises, and Pongo and Dipstick followed her to the mudroom, that led to the back door and patio.

"Olivia don't go out there like that." Dianna scolded. "You're robe is too short and you don't have on anybody's shoes."

"I'm just going out on the patio mom its fine." Olivia's mother gave her a look, and Olivia compromised by grabbing a blanket off the bench and wrapping it around her shoulders. "Come on Pongo, Dipstick let's go buddy."

A few minutes after Olivia shut the back door, the doorbell rang. Alex was still eating, so Dianna went to answer it. Before she got to the door, she took off her bonnet and fluffed her curls, and made sure her robe was closed completely. She opened the door and saw Fitz standing on the other side. She could tell he was caught off guard by her presence, but he quickly recovered.

"Hello Mrs. Pope. It's been a while."

"That it has Fitzgerald." Dianna didn't know how she would react, when she saw Fitzgerald Grant again. She had heard he was at the gallery party last night and it must have been the good lord himself who kept him away from her and Eli the entire night.

"I was hoping to speak to Olivia, is she home?" Fitz asked, Dianna was still standing in the doorway and was making no attempt to move so he could enter.

"She is, but I would like to have a chat with you before I tell her you're here."

"Of course." Fitz answered, although Dianna never really asked. Dianna made a point to shut the front door, so Fitz would get the message clear that he wasn't welcomed inside the house yet. And also, she didn't want to risk Eli seeing him. Dianna sat down on one of the wicker sofas, moving the pillows so Fitz could sit down beside her.

"Look I'm not gonna beat around the bush here alright. We both know what happened between you and Olivia and I'm not here to bust your balls about it, I'm sure my daughter and her sister have already done enough of that. And when my husband finally has his chance, I'm sure he'll do the same. So I'm not gonna do any of that. I just want to know what happens now."

"What happens now?"

"What are your plans with my daughter Fitzgerald? I am no fool, I know she was with you last night until early this morning. No am I naïve, I know what the two of you were doing. So my question is, what happens now? Are you and my daughter a couple again? Does this mean you no longer have a wife you failed to mention earlier? Are you sorry for how you treated my daughter? How can she ever trust you again? How can I as her mother ever trust you with my daughter again?"

Those were a lot of questions she shot off at him at once. Fitz only got about a few of them. "Well first Mrs. Pope, I do want to answer no, No, I'm not married. I've been divorced for over a year now-"

"Well it took you long enough. Why couldn't you just do that in the first place instead of trying to juggle two women at a time."

"Ma'am believe me I tried. But I want to be clear, that I wasn't juggling two women. Olivia was the only woman I was with while we were together. Even before I met Olivia, I hadn't spoken directly to my ex-wife in years. And yes, I am sorry. I fully accept my wrong in everything and I regret it. I was sick about it for months, on top of Olivia seemingly disappearing. It ate me up just thinking about how much I hurt her and all the things Olivia must have thought of me, and knowing I couldn't explain myself to her." Fitz spoke honestly and openly, a rare thing he did with people outside his family.

"I never had any intentions of lying to Olivia or even getting involved with her in the first place. I knew what my situation was, and I didn't want to involve Olivia in that. But as time passed and I got to know your daughter more, I realized that staying away from her was easier said than done and damn near impossible. Excuse my language. And after we were together, I didn't want to lose her. So I thought I could take care of my problems, without her ever having to find out. But I was wrong and my past eventually caught up with me."

"You know Fitz this is all nice to hear, but you still haven't answered my question. What happens now?"

Fitz sighed. "Honestly, I have no idea. Obviously, I hoped that this weekend would lead to Olivia and I being together again, but it's really up to her. And I know it's going to take some time for me to gain back her trust in me, but I'm willing to work and wait as long as it takes."

"You really care for my daughter?"

Fitz smiled. "I love your daughter."

Neither of them noticed Olivia standing by the door listening to the tail end of their conversation, until she opened the door on them.

"What's going on out here?"

"We were just having a chat Livia. Nothing to worry about." Dianna got up from the sofa. "Olivia hurry and get inside honey, you're practically naked out here."

Olivia rolled her eyes at her mother again, before turning to Fitz after Dianna closed the front door. "What are you doing here?"

"I don't like waking up in bed alone. Particularly when I went to sleep with a beautiful woman in my arms."

Olivia tried to stop her smiling, and ended up biting on her bottom to keep her laughter in. "It's not funny."

"I'm sorry."

"For?"

"Sneaking out on you." Olivia answered with a smirk on her face. "So you came here to scold me?"

"No. I just missed you. I was thinking maybe we could spend some time together today. Maybe you could show me around. I've lived in New York my entire life, but I've never been here before."

"I would love to." Olivia really would have loved to show Fitz around today, and it shocked her. "But I have to be at work in a little under an hour."

Fitz completely forgot about Olivia's gallery officially opening today, and he felt bad for forgetting. "Oh right, I forgot somehow. Well uh…"

"You know, I'm supposed to have dinner with your family tonight. Maybe we could do something afterwards."

"Yeah?" Fitz was shocked Olivia was so willing to spend time with him. Fitz came here fully prepared to twist her arm into spending some time with him.

"Sure, why not."

"Alright." Fitz agreed. "Can I ask you something?" Olivia nodded. "Why are you being nice to me now? Last time we saw each other, you were ready to bite my head off."

"I heard what you said to my momma." Olivia was looking down, twirling her thumbs together to avoid looking at Fitz. "And I've had time to think, I've had a lot of time to think. And I, I forgave you a long time ago. I just didn't forget, and it's going to take me a while to do that. But I'm… I'm willing to try this again."

"This meaning?"

"Us. I, I really did miss you Fitz. And as hard as I tried not to, I still love you." Olivia was still looking down at her fingers. But Fitz reached out and pulled her chin up with his fingers. It warmed Fitz's heart two times over to hear Olivia say she still loved him. For so long, Fitz worried that he would not only have to gain Olivia's trust again, but her love as well. He didn't know what he wouldn't have done had Olivia told him she'd fallen out of love with him.

Without thinking about it, Fitz naturally lowered his head to meet Olivia's lips. Thrilled, when she met his lips and kissed him back. He had no business kissing her out in the open like this, but he couldn't bring himself to care right now. Fitz wrapped his arms tight around Olivia's waist and she draped her arms over his shoulders, causing her already short robe to slide up a little higher.

Olivia was the first to pull back, and she stuck her head in Fitz's neck, enjoying the feel of just being in his arms.

"But Fitz this doesn't mean we're just going to go back to the way things were. I'm willing to give us another shot, but I can't just go back to our old ways and pretend nothing happened. We have to take things slow."

"I understand." Fitz moved a strand of hair the wind had blown in Olivia's face.

"Do you? Because if you want me, I'm going to need you to earn my trust back."

"I can do that."

"And if you want me, I'm going to need you to earn me."

Fitz pulled Olivia back into him embrace by the knot in her robe. He spoke just inches from her face, their noses practically touching. "Ms. Pope, I can definitely do that."


	22. Chapter Twenty-Two:Queens For A Day

**Mostly just a fluffy chapter, nothing major.**

 **Chapter Twenty-Two: Queens for a Day**

 **May**

 _Happy Birthday sweetheart!_

Olivia woke up to a birthday text, voicemails and Facebook notifications. Today was Olivia and Alex's birthday. May 12th, they turned twenty-five years old today. It was weird for Olivia, she'd never felt any different on any of her previous birthdays, it was just another day for her. But for some reason, when she woke up this morning on her birthday, she could feel a difference. She felt more grownup. For the first time in her life, she actually felt like an adult. Perhaps it was because she had a career, her own business, and the fact that she was finally living on her own. She wasn't in her parents' home, and she wasn't rooming with her sister anymore. She paid her own bills, her own car payment, she was independent and wanted for nothing.

Tonight, Olivia was spending her birthday with her sister at a family dinner with friends. Last year, Alex was beyond upset with Olivia, because she wasn't home for their birthday. Alex didn't even know where Olivia was, she just knew she wasn't in the country, yet alone New York. It was the first time in twenty-four years that they weren't together for their birthday. Olivia had called, but it wasn't the same.

So today, Olivia was going to leave work early and drive the two hours into the city. Alex had planned their birthday, like she always did. The only thing Olivia requested was it not be too much or too wild. Olivia stopped getting excited over her birthday, when she hit sixteen. After that, her birthdays just felt like any other day. Alex was always the one to plan their parties. And tonight, she planned just a dinner with family and friends at Cantina rooftop. A restaurant and lounge catering to Mexican food. Olivia and Alex went their frequently with their friends on a Saturday night. They had the most amazing Mexican food and their specialty drinks were out of this world.

Alex had invited most of the people on the guest list, mostly their family and some close friends. Alex had emailed Liv asking if she wanted to add anyone to the list. Olivia emailed her back to send out an invitation to Tabitha and Fitz. Alex got along with Tabitha, so she didn't mind sending her an invitation. And she was just starting to warm back up to Fitz in the past weeks.

Olivia and Fitz weren't exactly on couple status, but they did talk regularly and see each often. Olivia had kept her word, when she said she was willing to give them another chance. Fitz had spent a few extra days in Sag Harbor, after his family left. He and Liv spent every day together. Olivia was basically Fitz's tour guide, but she didn't mind. It was fun showing him around her new home. Going to the beaches with him was the most fun though. She'd never seen him act like such a kid before.

It was nice being around him again. But as close as they were getting again, Olivia still hadn't crossed the line with him again. She meant it, when she said she wasn't going to just fall back into bed with him. It was hard, very hard to keep her word whenever he was around, but in the end her legs remained closed. Not that Fitz didn't try. He'd almost broke her one night after dinner. They had been talking over a glass of wine on her couch, the TV long forgotten. Fitz had leaned over and kissed her out of nowhere. It hadn't been the first time he'd done that, but this kiss was different and it caught Olivia off guard. It wasn't just some sweet kiss, it was a kiss that would lead to other things. It took all Olivia's might to not sleep with Fitz that night. It had been almost a month now, and Olivia didn't know how much longer she'd be able to hold out. She'd almost forgotten why she was holding out at the point.

 **X**

There was a knock on Fitz's office door. His secretary popped her head in the door with an envelope in her hand.

"Come on in Lauren." Fitz put his pen down.

"A courier just delivered this for you." Lauren gave Fitz the envelope. Before she left, she straightened up Fitz's desk and took the stack of mail she knew he needed her to stamp and mail off for him. Fitz loved that Lauren knew how to do her job, without being told what needed to be done. Lauren had to be the best secretary he'd ever had. Lauren was prompt, intelligent, and thorough in all her work.

As Lauren finished collecting all the mail, before she left, Fitz opened the sealed envelope. Inside was two tickets for a John Legend concert in Madison Square Garden for next Wednesday. It was his birthday present for Olivia. He'd already decided that he was going to get her concert tickets, but he was stumped between getting her tickets to see Adelle or John Legend. Fitz knew Olivia was a big fan of both. So he called Alex for her opinion, and she told him to go for the John Legend tickets. Alex also had no shame in telling him she wanted a designer bag for her birthday. A Fendi bag to be exact. Fitz had Lauren to purchase the tickets and Alex's bag on the same day so they would be here in time for the party.

Fitz was a little shocked to have received an invitation from Alex. Their relationship wasn't the best, but it wasn't the worst either. Alex had been slowly warming back up to him in the past few weeks. It was Olivia's parents Fitz was worried about. More specifically Olivia's father. Dianna wasn't his biggest fan either, but she wasn't as bad as her father. Olivia had told him about the blowup they had, when he discovered Fitz was back in Olivia's life. Fitz understood why Eli was upset, but he was tired of getting the third degree from the man every time they saw each other. Fitz had even tried talking to Eli, man to man, on several different occasions, but Eli wouldn't have it. Olivia finally told Fitz to let it go. Eli would come around eventually, when he wanted to.

After he'd finished with all his paperwork, grabbed his suit jacket and headed out the office to do a little walk around. Fitz had been feeling uninspired for a while with his business, and he was looking for a change. He'd delegated several jobs and positions to different employees. He didn't have much to do with the day to day operations of all his business, he was just an overseer, unless there was something important. At lot had changed at Grant Art Inc. in the last year. The biggest thing was they now held art classes for talented individuals of all ages.

It wasn't an actual academic school, but there were art teachers and instructors, scheduled classes for people who either wanted to learn to be an artist or people who wanted to perfect their craft. There was a fee for the classes, but most of the funding came from donors. And Fitz still bought and sold art regularly. He kept most of his employed staff, and some of his old artist stayed along as instructors for the classes. Fitz himself was one of the instructors. He taught an advanced course, that he absolutely loved. He didn't think he'd love teaching as much as he did. But it was a nice change up from being behind his desk all day. Fitz hasn't been painting lately, not having any inspiration. But he recently got back into the habit of painting on a daily basis. And was even planning an art exhibit, of all his recent work, soon.

As he was walking around the building, he pulled out his cellphone to call Olivia. It was around three, and Fitz knew Olivia said she was leaving Sag Harbor around that time to drive back into the city.

Olivia answered on the third ring. "What?"

"Is that how you're supposed to answer the phone?" Fitz teased.

"Hello Fitzgerald."

"Better."

"And why are you calling me Mr. Grant?"

"I just wanted to make sure you got on the road alright."

"Yeah, I just dropped the dogs off at my neighbor's house and I'm on the road. You gonna stay on the phone and talk to me for two and a half hours?" Olivia joked.

"Well you know I would love to, but I have a class to teach in half an hour."

"Ah, the great professor Grant. And what may I ask will they be learning in today's lesson."

"Painting a nude model."

"Sounds exciting. She pretty?"

"Oh yeah, _he's_ very pretty."

Olivia wouldn't say it, but she was relieved when Fitz said the model was a man. She knew it was artistic, but she didn't like the idea of a naked woman parading herself around Fitz, while he painted her in great detail.

"Sounds even more exciting."

"Yeah I bet it does." Fitz would have loved to keep talking to Olivia, but he had to go prepare for his class. "Listen I gotta go, but I'll see you tonight. Be safe, drive the speed limit and watch for other cars on the road. Not everyone behind the wheel knows how to drive. And stay off your phone."

Olivia smiled, he always worried about her. "Yes sir." Olivia said in a military voice.

"Don't get smart."

"Hang up the phone Fitz."

"You hang up."

"Fine." Olivia smirked as she swiftly pushed end on her phone.

 **X**

Olivia got back in the city around six that night. A little bit of traffic pushed her arrival time back. She went straight to the brownstone to meet Alex and Quinn. The party wasn't until eight, so Olivia had a short window to try and relax before going back out.

When she got in the house, there was music blasting loudly through the speakers. She put her bags down by the front door and called out to her sister. She didn't get an answer. She wasn't even sure anyone could hear her over the loud music playing.

Before she went upstairs to look for Alex, she turned the stereo down just a little bit. Quinn's bedroom door was wide open, and Olivia noticed no one was in there. She figured Quinn must've been out. She went to Alex room next. She never knocked on doors, neither of them did when they were living together. Olivia couldn't count the number of times Alex had walked in on Olivia in the bathroom. So without knocking, Olivia walked right into Alex's bedroom.

"Alex I'm- Oh no! Oh my God!" Olivia quickly covered her yes, not wanting to see the sight in front of her anymore. She'd walked in on Alex and Quinn in a rather intimate moment. Intimate meaning Quinn's head was currently nestles between Alex's thighs. They were lying above the covers, so Olivia saw it all. "I'm sorry!" Olivia was more embarrassed than anything.

Alex and Quinn were too busy laughing at Olivia's reaction to be upset at being interrupted.

"Relax Olivia." Alex said, getting off her bed to put back on the t-shirt and panties she was wearing. "You've seen my boobs before."

Olivia's hands were still covering her eyes as she spoke. "Yeah well this is more than some boob action."

"Sorry Liv, we didn't hear you come in." Quinn apologized, as she too got dressed in a pair of boy shorts and a tank top. It was their lack of clothing that led them to being in Alex's bed in the first place.

"Well I don't think you couldn't heard anything with that music playing so loudly. Can I uncover my eyes now?"

Quinn and Alex both laughed. "Yeah Liv, close is clear." Olivia peaked behind her finger to make sure it was safe, before moving her hand. "You know Liv, now that you know what sex is I would've thought you wouldn't be this skittish."

"Well one, I have always known what it was. And two, that doesn't mean I want to see anyone having sex. Especially not my sister, it reminds me of when we walked in on momma and daddy."

"Well that was just wrong. People their age shouldn't be doing it doggy style."

"Alex please don't remind me."

"Happy birthday Cheeks!" Alex yelled excitedly. She went in for a hug, but Olivia moved away. "What?"

"I'll pass on that hug for now. At least wash your hands." Olivia pointed to Quinn who had a smirk on her face. "Especially you." Olivia saw the exact moment Quinn and Alex started plotting against her. And before she could turn to leave the room, Quinn and Alex both grabbed her in a bear hug.

"Eww, get off me!" Olivia tried to sound stern, but it came out with a laugh. She kicking her legs, when they walked her backwards and all three of them fell back on the bed. "Gross!"

"Happy birthday Liv." Quinn gave Olivia a big kiss on her cheek, before she and Alex let her go.

"Gross! I know where that mouth has been."

"Yeah, paradise." Alex winked to Quinn.

Olivia rolled her eyes. "Oh please."

When Olivia tried to leave the room a second time, no one stopped her. Quinn and Alex followed her down the stairs. Olivia needed to charge her phone, she was on ten percent in the car since she couldn't find her car charger.

"So Liv, you ready for tonight?" Alex asked, getting a bottled water from the fridge, as Olivia plugged in her phone in one of the outlets on the bar.

"Yes, I haven't been to Cantina in so long. First thing I'm getting is their shrimp taco. And I am drooling for their guacamole." It was clear Mexican food was Olivia's favorite cuisine. She may didn't eat often, but she could put away a few burritos. "I hope whatever you have us wearing tonight has some room for a food baby, because I plan on eating."

"Oh, that reminds me. I need to show you the outfits." Alex excitedly ran off back upstairs to her bedroom. It had become sort of a tradition, that on their birthday their clothes would either match or be very similar. Normally they would pick something out together, but since they weren't together, Olivia let Alex pick out something for the both of them. Her only request was that she not pick something too revealing. Olivia knew how her sister liked to dress sometimes, especially when she went out.

Alex came back down the stairs, with a garment bag in her hands and a smile on her face. She gave Olivia the bag and Olivia suddenly got nervous. "Just open it Liv. You'll like it, I promise."

Olivia opened the bag and pulled out an all-white, long sleeved, romper short set. It had a plunging neckline and the short were lace with a nude color underneath. It wasn't something that Olivia would naturally pick for herself, but it was kind of cute.

"Not bad."

"I told you. And I have one just like it." Alex beamed proudly. "You should try it on though."

"Why, you know my size."

"Yeah, but you've put on a little weight."

"What?" Olivia asked.

"I mean there's nothing wrong with it, you've always been thick. You've just gotten a little thicker is all."

"Your ass has gotten fatter Liv." Quinn chimed in, and Olivia subconsciously put her hand on her behind. "It's gonna look great in those shorts." Olivia was about to say something, but then closed her mouth.

"Oh and you have to straighten your hair, because that's how I'm wearing mine."

Olivia whined. She always hated to flat iron her hair, it always took too long. And by time she was done, her arms were sore. "I don't want too. It always takes too long."

"Fine you big baby, I'll do it for you. But you need to go shower now, because we are pressed for time. And I refuse to be late for my own party."

"Fine."

 **X**

"To Alex and Olivia!" The birthday crowd of about fifteen to twenty people, all raised up their glasses in toast to the birthday girls. Alex had reserved a small section on the rooftop for all their guest. Alex was glad everyone who RSVP were here, otherwise it would have been a waste of space.

It was around nine, and the party was in full swing. Alex and Olivia were having a blast. Olivia hadn't had this much fun at one of their birthday parties in a while. Alex had thought of everything from the food and appetizers, the drinks and even the music. She'd gotten then to play songs from a playlist she'd brought with her. It was a mix up of all her and Olivia's favorite songs. Right now, they were playing _Poison_ by Bell Biv Devoe. Olivia instantly got happy when she heard that iconic opening.

Both Olivia and Alex had let loose the minute they got there. They were respectful that their parents were there, but they were still having fun cutting up with their cousins that they didn't see as often as they would like to.

It was around 9:15 when Fitz finally arrived. He had some last minute business to take care off, that had him running late. When he got to the Cantina rooftop, he was directed in the direction of the Pope party by a hostess. He spotted Olivia first, she hadn't seen him yet. She was dancing with one of her cousins, Fitz knew her name was Michelle, he remembered her from Eli's birthday party. They were dancing to Salt-N-Pepa _Whatta Man_. Olivia's music sense was a bit old school.

Fitz stood back in the background, watching Olivia dance and rap along with the song with her cousin. It was times like these that reminded Fitz of Olivia's youth. He though she looked beautiful in her matching outfit with Alex. He loved how well she fill out her shorts but he did not, however, love that every other man noticed as well. They could look, but Olivia was going home with him.

Olivia finally turned and noticed that Fitz had finally gotten there. She was worried for a while, that he wasn't going to show. Olivia excused herself from the group she was with and made her way over to Fitz. Fitz had his arms open, waiting for her and Olivia hugged him tight around the waist.

"You're here." Olivia spoke against his chest.

"Of course I'm here." Fitz hugged Olivia back with the same intensity. One arm around her shoulders, and a hand cradling her head against him. "I said I would be."

Olivia looked up at him and smirked. "Yeah well you are over an hour late. Fitzgerald Grant is never late."

"Meeting ran long." Fitz rubbed her cheek. "But there's no place I'd rather be."

Olivia gave him another dazzling smile, before kissing him soundly on the lips. She was fully aware of the crowd surrounding them, including her parents so she kept it PG. When they pulled apart, Fitz was the one smiling.

"You've been drinking." He wiped his bottom lip. Fitz could taste whatever drink Olivia had been drinking earlier.

"Yes I have, I'm only lightly buzzed though. It's my birthday and I'm having fun."

"I can see that your highness." Fitz poked at the golden and shiny crown on Olivia's head.

"Well Alex said princess wear crowns. And Queens wear crowns."

Fitz pulled Olivia closer by her hips. "You're my queen."

"I better be. Now come on, let's go say hello to everyone." Olivia pulled Fitz along behind her. They stopped by Alex and Quinn first.

"Happy birthday Alex." Fitz handed over the gift bag he was holding.

"Ohh, I hope this is what I think it is." Alex excitedly shook the gift bag, already knowing it was the bag she specifically told him she wanted.

"Is my gift that big?" Olivia teased.

"You'll just have to wait and see." Fitz winked at her.

"No Tabitha?" Alex asked.

"No, she told me to apologize on her behalf. Theo was running a slight fever." Fitz pulled an envelope out of his jacket pocket. "This is from Tabi to the both of you."

"Well that was sweet. I'm going to get a drink, I'll be right back." Olivia walked off towards the bar, leaving Fitz with Alex and Quinn.

"So, I guess things between you and Liv are back to normal." Alex spoke as she and Fitz watch Olivia walk away.

"Not quite back to normal, but we're getting there."

"Look Fitz. I can tell you really care about my sister. Anyone can see that. And she cares just as much for you. And sometimes, that can be a bad things. Because it means that that person has the ability to make you feel so happy and feel so broken the next minute. And you did that to my sister. I just want to make sure it doesn't happen again."

"It won't happen again. I can promise you that."

"Good."

A short while after, Olivia came back with two drinks. One a colorful liquid with a salted rim and straw and a chilled corona beer for Fitz.

"Here you go." Olivia gave Fitz his beer.

"And what is that you're drinking."

"House specialty cocktail. Try it." Olivia held her glass up to Fitz's mouth and he took a sip from her straw. His face immediately showed his displeasure.

"What the hell is that? It's spicy."

Olivia laughed. "It's got jalapeño infused tequila in it. I like it."

"That's nasty. What happened to my lightweight Olivia?" Olivia shrugged, while sipping on her drink.

"Incoming." Alex nodded over to her parents who were coming their way. "Here we go."

"There you two are." Dianna said, once she reached her daughters. Lei was standing off to the side of her, brooding about Fitz being in his presence. Everyone else might have been warming back up to Fitz, being fooled by his charm. But Eli wasn't falling for it. "I just wanted to tell you girls' happy birthday again, before your father and I call it a night."

"Leaving already?"

"Yes dear, it's getting rather late."

"It's only nine momma." Alex laughed.

"Honey you seem to be forgetting that your father and I are both old. We're normally in bed by 8:30."

"That sounds sad and boring."

"Not when you're old dear. Fitzgerald, nice to see you again."

"You as well ma'am."

"I'll go get a cab." Eli abruptly left, without saying a word to wither of his daughters. Neither Olivia nor Alex had spoken directly to their father in weeks. Eli and Olivia weren't speaking, because neither one of them were apologizing for their argument. And Alex was speaking with her father, because of what she overheard him saying about her. She couldn't act like it didn't hurt. In a matter of weeks, the family dynamic had changed. The roles had changed. Eli was no longer the fan favorite, Dianna took his place. Which was strange, for everyone involved.

"Don't mind your father girls'." Dianna apologized for Eli. "He'll get over it eventually. Although all three of you are being beyond stubborn. If and one of you would just talk to the other, this whole mess could be cleared up. You don't even have to do it in person, I hear phones are very popular these days." Dianna said goodbye to her daughters one last time and left to meet Eli with their cab.

"Well that went better than I thought it would." Quinn spoke, before she and Alex walked off to a group of friends.

"Are you and your father still not speaking?" Fitz asked Olivia.

"Uh no, not really. It's a little weird, it's like he and my mom have switched bodies like some freaky Friday movie."

"So you haven't spoken to him in almost a month."

Olivia shrugged. "Not really no. I mean when I call the house looking for momma and he answers we talk. But only a few words." Olivia was acting like this was nothing, like it didn't bother her at all. But Fitz knew how much of a daddy's girl Olivia was, she and Alex both. He knew this bothered her more than she was letting on.

"Come on handsome. Dance with the birthday girl."

 **X**

Fitz and Olivia spent a few more hours at the Cantina, before they called it a night. After they made sure Quinn and Alex got into a cab for their brownstone, Fitz led Olivia to his car where Tom was waiting for them to take them back to Fitz's penthouse.

Fitz and Olivia sat snuggled and quiet in the back of the car while Tom drove. Olivia sat with her head on Fitz's shoulder, shoes off, her leg crossed over his and playing with his fingers. She had a lazy smile on her face that she couldn't seem to erase, not that she wanted too. The drinks she had and her tipsy state were part of the blame, but mostly she was just happy. She'd had an amazing time tonight, but it was only better, because she got to spend her birthday with Fitz.

It didn't happen often, but every once in a while, Fitz allowed himself to let loose. Mostly only around or with Olivia. And tonight, he'd let loose again and made Olivia's birthday night even better. But now he was unusually quiet.

"You okay?" Olivia asked with her head still resting on Fitz's shoulder. She'd closed her eyes, feeling her sleepiness coming.

"Are you and you're father not speaking because of me?"

"What?" Olivia looked up at him.

"Is Eli not speaking to you because of me?" Fitz repeated.

"No. He's not talking to me, because he's stubborn."

"You told me the two of you argued that night because-"

"It wasn't because of you." Olivia cut him off, although she knew he hated when people did that. "Yes we argued when he found out you were back in my life, but… He said some stupid things that…It's fine okay. Don't worry about it." Olivia kissed his cheek and put her head back on Fitz shoulder. He could tell that was her way of ending the conversation. Fitz didn't want to upset her, so he let it go for now. But he couldn't not worry about it. Olivia and her father had a special kind of relationship, he hated to see that be torn apart, especially if he was even the slightest bit to blame.

When they got home, Fitz carried Olivia and her shoes from the parking garage to the apartment. He walked them straight to his room, when the elevator doors opened. He dropped her on the bed laughing. She was still giggly from her drinks tonight. He helped her unzip her outfit and went looking through his drawers for a shirt for her to wear to bed. He made sure to make quick work of it. He didn't want to spend time staring at her half naked body. That would only put more ideas in his head, ideas that he knew he couldn't act on. Olivia may not have been keeping him at arm's length, but he knew sex was still off the table.

"I'm so sleepy." Olivia dramatically flung herself against Fitz's pillows. She got underneath the covers and pulled them all the way up to her neck, loving the coolness against her skin.

"Well you can't go to sleep just yet." Fitz told her, pulling at-shirt over his head.

Olivia pouted at him. "Why not?"

"Because I haven't given you your birthday present birthday girl." Fitz sat on his side of the bed with the envelope in his hand.

"Well technically I'm not a birthday girl anymore." Fitz looked over to the clock on his nightstand and sure enough, it was well past midnight.

"Well if you don't want it, I don't have to give it to you."

Olivia quickly snatched the envelope from Fitz hand. "I didn't say all that." Like a kid on Christmas morning, Olivia hurriedly opened the envelope and pulled out the tickets. At first, she thought maybe they were plane tickets to somewhere. Then she read the tickets, and was glad her initial thought was wrong.

"Fitz… John Legend? We're going to a John Legend concert? Seriously?!" All sleep was gone as Olivia scurried from under the covers and onto Fitz's lap. "You're taking me to see John Legend?"

"I take it you approve of your birthday present."

"Uh heck yeah. This is John Legend we're talking about. I've been in love with him since the Get Lifted album. He's easily one of my favorite male artists.

"Well, you'll get to tell him all about that. Because I also have backstage passes." Fitz reached over and took out the two backstage passes out the envelope. Olivia hadn't even noticed them before.

"You did not." Olivia squealed. This was getting better and better.

"The tickets are for his show next Saturday in Nola."

"New Orleans? I've always wanted to go there for Mardi Gras."

"I'll be sure to take you there one day."

"I'm so excited! Alex is going to be so jealous. Thank you baby." Olivia kissed Fitz's lips over and over, until he began to laugh. "This is definitely the second best gift I've ever gotten."

"The second?"

"My grandmother's necklace will always be my favorite."

Fitz jokingly rolled his eyes. "Fine, I guess I'll take second after that."

"You make me happy you know that."

"You've mentioned that a few times."

"You do."

"It's my job sweetheart." Fitz cupped Olivia's face in his hands and brought her lips down to meet his. He kissed her sweetly and tenderly, coaxing her mouth open with his tongue. Olivia hands instantly went into his hair, playing with his now shorter curls since he'd recently cut his hair. Olivia was still straddling his lap, when he rolled them over onto her back with him resting between her parted thighs. She wrapped her legs loosely around his waist, and Fitz took advantage of the fact that she was only wearing her panties and his shirt. He could feel the goosebumps forming on her skin, with every move of his hand on her thighs.

Olivia was the first to regain her senses and pull away from Fitz's lips. Fitz only took that as the opportunity to move his kisses from her lips to her cheek and down to her neck.

"Fitz." Olivia didn't mean for it to come out as a moan, but it had. "No sex remember."

"I know what you said." He spoke against her skin, between his kisses and nips at her neck.

"And you agreed."

"I know that."

"Then what are you doing?" Olivia asked, just as Fitz's hand traveled further up her thigh and past his shirt she was wearing.

"I'm kissing you, this isn't sex."

"No, but it's the kind of kiss that leads to sex."

"And what if it does."

"Fitz." This time, Olivia pulled Fitz's lips away from her neck. She held his head in place, so he was looking down at her face.

"You know, you seem to be forgetting what we did at that bed and breakfast not too long ago."

"I'm not forgetting. I just… I don't regret the act, but I do regret when it happened. I know we're trying to get back on the same track we were on before and-"

"We are Livvie." Fitz tried to lean into another kiss, but Olivia held him firm where he couldn't.

"I just want to make sure Fitz. And I don't want to have sex again until I'm sure. I don't want anything to blur that."

Fitz was all for the no sex thing in the beginning, he thought it was a good idea. But that was weeks ago. And after weeks of Olivia unknowingly and sometimes knowingly teasing him, Fitz was over their little abstinence period. He didn't want to go another night of holding a half-naked Olivia in his arms all night and not doing anything with it. But although Fitz may not have liked Olivia's decision, but he had no other choice but to respect it. No matter how badly he desperately wanted to just make love to her again.

Fitz sighed, resting his forehead on Olivia's. "Fine. Fine. But you can't go to sleep like this anymore." Fitz got off from on top Olivia and went into his drawers in his closet.

"Like what?"

"No bottoms." Fitz came back with a pair of cotton pajama pants. They would be entirely too long for Olivia, but they would definitely do the trick. "Put these on." Fitz gave her the bottoms and got back in bed.

"Seriously?" Olivia laughed, but she could tell Fitz was all the way serious. "Baby these will be huge on me."

"Then they should do the trick just fine. I can't wake up another morning to your ass peeking out from your shirt and those cheeky little things you call underwear. And you like to spoon Liv that only makes it ten times worse. So if I can't have sex, you need to put the pants on."

Olivia rolled her eyes, but pushed the covers away to put the pants on. "Fine." Olivia lay back in the bed, and pulled the pajama bottoms up her legs. When she got them to her hips, she held her legs up in the air. There was a great deal of fabric hanging down past her covered feet. She laughed. "Baby look how big these are. If I have to pee in the middle of the night, I'm sure I'll trip on all this fabric."

"Well I'm sorry you're such a shorty."

Olivia elbowed his chest. "Shut up."

Olivia snuggled back under the covers, and instead of turning her back to Fitz so he could spoon her, she turned towards him. She draped her left leg over Fitz's his and her arm across his waist. Fitz wrapped both his arms around her, kissing her nose.

He caressed her cheek with his thumb. _What is it about this woman?_ "Don't ever leave me again."

"Don't give me a reason to."

 **X**

 **Catch You Later...**


	23. Chapter twenty-Three: Nola

**Another Fluffy chapter...**

 **Chapter Twenty-Three: Nola**

Janet walked into Mr. Grant's room at nine sharp like she did every morning. He was always up and out of bed by this time, so she would come in and collect his dirty clothes from the hamper, make the bed, and tidy up anything else that needed to be cleaned. She did this every morning, without interruption, so she was startled, when she went to make up the bed and discovered a young woman sleeping in Mr. Grant's bed. But by the look on the woman's face, she'd Janet had scared her even more.

"Apologies ma'am. I didn't know Mr. Grant had a guest forgive me. I normally clean Mr. Grant's room around this time, but I'll get out of your way. " Janet turned away from the bed, grabbing Mr. Grant's clothes hamper and shutting the bedroom door on her way out.

Olivia finally unclutched the sheets in her hand. She was fully clothed, but she still felt the need to hold the sheets up to her chest. Olivia had been sleeping peacefully, dreaming of her upcoming trip to New Orleans with Fitz, when she felt the duvet on the bed being snatched away from her body. She been bought ready to scream, until she jerked around and saw a woman in uniform. She knew all the housekeepers that worked in the house wore black pants and black shirts. This one must have been new, because Olivia didn't recognize her. That was the only thing she didn't like about staying at Fitz's penthouse. All the extra people around. Olivia still wasn't use to it, even after all the times she'd spent at his home.

Today, Olivia and Fitz were heading to New Orleans to see John' Legend perform in concert. Olivia had been so excited all week long leading up to now. She'd gone home the day after her birthday, she would have loved to have stayed a few more days with Fitz, but she had to get back to work.

Fitz sent a car to Sag Harbor on Thursday to drive Olivia back into the city. They had a scheduled flight for the next day mid-morning. The concert was scheduled for later on tonight, starting at seven o'clock at the Mercedes-Benz superdome. The flight was only going to be about three and a half hours, four at the most and they were leaving at ten for the airport. Fitz originally wanted to leave yesterday, so they would already be in New Orleans today, but both his and Olivia's work schedule didn't allow for that.

After Olivia had stretched all the sleep from her body, she went into the bathroom to relive herself and wash her face. She hadn't felt like pulling a pair of pj's out her packed luggage last night, so she was once again in one of Fitz's shirts and a pair of his pajama bottoms. She had rolled the waist as many times as it would allow without giving her a wedgie and they were still too long. She hadn't bothered with her hair this morning, only finger combing it as she headed towards the kitchen. She also didn't feel like putting her contacts in this morning, so she was wearing her glasses. She'd forgotten to pack the Ray-Ban glasses that she normally wore. Instead she had to wear her other pair, she personally liked them, but Alex always said she looked like a Harry potter character because of the round frames.

When she got into the kitchen, Fitz was already dressed and reading the newspaper at the bar. Olivia noticed the changes Fitz had made to his apartment in the last year. He'd redecorated and added a bit more color to the place, still not enough for Olivia, but a lot more than he had. But the most noticeable difference was the large wine cellar by the kitchen that use to be just an ordinary wall. There had to have been thousands of dollars of wine just on that one wall.

"Good morning." Olivia spoke aloud, taking Fitz's attention away from his newspaper.

"Good morning beautiful."

Olivia smiled. She didn't feel so beautiful this morning, yet he'd so naturally called her beautiful. "You're already dressed, why didn't you wake me?"

"You were so tired last night, I wanted to make sure you were well rested." Olivia had moved to sit on the bar chair next to Fitz, but he pulled her on his lap instead. "We do, however, have to leave by ten for the airport. So you've got to eat breakfast, shower and get ready in an hour."

"No problem. I'm not really hungry."

"You barely touched your dinner last night." Fitz pointed out. "We've got a busy day today, you need to eat something."

"Fine. Can you ask Ms. Betty to make me her blueberry and banana waffles?"

"Well Ms. Betty isn't here anymore-"

"You fired her?" Olivia shocked.

"No I didn't fire her, but she doesn't come in the mornings anymore. She gets here around mid-afternoon."

"Well how am I going to get my waffles, I can't make them."

"Annie can make you some."

"But I like Ms. Betty's."

Fitz called Annie in to kitchen and asked her to make Olivia some waffles for breakfast. "Don't worry. Annie's waffles are phenomenal as well." Fitz went back to his newspaper with Olivia still on his lap, while she drunk the rest of his tea, appreciating that it was still hot.

"I see things have changed around here. And you got a new housekeeper."

"Yes, Janet. She started a few months ago."

"Yeah, I met her this morning. She nearly scared me half to death when she came in to make the bed."

Fitz started laughing, just imagining the scene. "I'm sorry, I'm normally gone to work around this time when she cleans my room. I forgot to tell her you were here this morning so she would wait to go in."

"Bout peed myself, I had no idea who that was." Annie put a plate with a rather large waffle in front of Olivia, with a silver sauce boat filled with warm syrup. Olivia already knew she wasn't going to finish all of it. It was like Fitz was reading her mind.

"She's never going to finish all that." Fitz looked up for only a second, before turning back to his newspaper. "Next time make it much smaller, like a fourth of that size."

"Yes sir." Annie replied.

"Thank you Annie." Olivia smiled politely at the woman. She hated to make her go through the trouble, knowing she wasn't going to finish it all.

"Of course." After she'd finished cleaning up the little mess she'd made, Annie went back to wherever she'd come from.

"Baby?"

"Hm?" Fitz answered, still reading the paper. He was getting more and more use to Olivia using pet names. He used them on occasion, but wasn't use to people using them on him. He'd never really liked it before when a woman called him baby or babe, it irritated him. But he not only tolerated it with Olivia, he was beginning to enjoy the term of endearment.

"While we're in New Orleans, I want to see the Ogden Museum of Southern Art."

Fitz put his paper down, accepting that he wasn't going to get to finish it. "Well I have a few things planned out for us this trip. But in the meantime, this is your birthday trip. We can do whatever you want." Fitz leaned back in his chair, his elbow propped up on the armrest and his head resting on his closed fist.

Olivia looked back at him with a spark in her eyes. "Why do you always say that?"

"Say what?"

"Whatever I want."

"Because I just want to make you happy."

"But I am happy."

"You can never be too happy Liv." Fitz pulled on a strand of Olivia's hair, giving it a tug. They had been staring at each other so long, that they hadn't noticed Janet had come into the kitchen.

"There's a Ms. Colleen on the phone for you in your office." Janet spoke swiftly, before leaving out again. Olivia didn't like how formal Fitz's staff always seemed to be. She felt like she was living out a movie scene.

"I have to take that." Fitz effortlessly lifted Olivia from his lap, and sat her back down in the chair after he'd moved.

"Who's Colleen?" Olivia asked.

"Work." Olivia frowned at Fitz's very vague explanation, but he didn't seem to notice. "Remember we have to leave by ten."

"Yeah."

 **X**

"You're not going to be on that tablet the entire trip are you?" Olivia asked. She'd been watching Fitz check emails and messages for the past fifteen minutes. She thought when he told her that he'd delegated a bunch of positions and responsibilities to other employees that would mean he'd be working less. But it seemed he was needed now more than ever. His work phone was constantly buzzing or ringing with a message or email.

They'd been in the air for a little over an hour now, with two and a half more to go. Olivia should have known they wouldn't be flying commercials, but she was still shocked when their car pulled up beside the company plane.

As soon as they got on the plane, Fitz pulled out his tablet, so Olivia took out a book she'd brought from Fitz's extensive library. She was glad she decided to dress comfortable instead of fashionable. She was wearing black Nike joggers, and matching black Nike shirt and shoes. Her hair had gotten a little wet in her shower earlier, and because she still didn't feel like doing anything to it, she piled it in a bun on the top of her head. Fitz was dressed similarly, except in jeans.

"Of course not. Just checking a few emails." Fitz got the sense that him being on his tablet was bothering her, so he turned it off and went to sit by her on the sofa bench Olivia was stretched out on. He lifted her legs and sat them of top of his. "You know, you're a lot calmer than I thought you'd be. You're not even wearing your seat-belt."

The last times Fitz had flew in a plane with Olivia, she insisted on staying in her seat with her belt on the entire time. Even when the captain turned off the fasten seat-belt sign, Olivia still kept hers on. Now, she was stretched out on the sofa bench, feet up, shoes off and no seat-belt.

"Well I'm an international traveler now baby." Olivia teased. Though she wasn't lying. Her passport had been stamped more in the past year than any average person their entire life. Olivia didn't even have a passport until she went to Paris with Fitz.

"I ever tell you how cute you look in those glasses?"

"You sure? Alex says I look like a Harry Potter movie extra."

"Well I happen to like Harry Potter."

"Really?"

"Yes, I've read all seven of the books. Why is that so shocking?"

"I don't know, Harry Potter is just drastically different from other books I see in your library." Olivia was reading his copy of Stephen King's _The Shining_ now.

"Have you not noticed them before?"

"Fitz I haven't noticed half the books in your library. There's just too many."

The rest of the flight, Olivia and Fitz spent talking about any and everything. They drank mimosas on the plane and ate the little snacks that were on the plane. Somewhere along the line, Fitz had fallen asleep with his head in Olivia's lap. She'd been reading her book aloud, when she noticed he'd gotten real quiet. She knew that he'd been up pretty late last night and woke up early this morning, so she let him sleep.

When the thirty minute mark on their time of arrival hit, Olivia woke Fitz up. She too had dozed off for a moment, when the stewardess woke her up. The buckled up and prepared for landing. That was still one of the worse thing Olivia hated about flying. She gripped Fitz's hand the entire time, until the wheels stopped rolling. No matter how many plane rides she went on, she didn't think she'd ever get over that part.

Olivia only had to grab the leather backpack she was carrying. Fitz told her someone else would come and get their bags. When the stewardess opened the door, she stepped away with a polite smile and a quick welcome to New Orleans before Olivia stepped off the plane. There was a sleek black SUV waiting for them when they got off the plane. A man in a suit stood by, holding the back door open for them.

"You hired a driver?" Olivia asked, walking down the plane steps.

"Yes." Fitz answered.

"For a drive to the hotel or for the entire trip."

"The entire trip."

"Welcome to New Orleans Mr. Grant. Ma'am." Olivia instantly fell in love with the man, his accent more specifically. Olivia could tell he was a native, the way he pronounced New Orleans was so different from the stewardess's pronunciation. The way he spoke, it came out as just one word.

"Thank you." Olivia climbed in the back seat, and Fitz followed behind her. They waited a few minutes, while their bags were being put in the trunk.

When the driver got back into the car, he drove off without having to be told where they were going. Olivia assumed Fitz had already told him. It was about a twenty minute drive to their hotel from the private airline they were at. Fitz and Olivia made small talk for the car ride, while their driver sat quietly up front. It didn't seem to bother Fitz, but Olivia didn't want to be so formal with a man she was sure to be spending quite a bit of time with. He was probably going to be driving them all over New Orleans, and she didn't even know his first or last name.

Olivia had already taken her camera out her bag and was snapping picture after picture of the hotel and around it. They were staying at the Omni Royal Orleans hotel. It had typical New Orleans' style, an all-white building with iron pillars out front and a balcony at every window.

"Livvie lets go." Olivia stopped taking pictures long enough to follow Fitz in the hotel. Two bellhops were already wheeling their luggage towards the elevators on trolleys. After they checked in, a personal concierge walked them up to their room. They were staying in the penthouse suite of course, because Fitz had to be extra wherever he went.

The suite itself was 1550 square feet altogether on the seventh floor. It was a short distance from the rooftop pool, bar, gym and an observation deck with a beautiful view of the French Quarter and the Mississippi river. There was a foyer leading into a large dining and living room with floor to ceiling windows and a granite wet bar. The master bedroom had a king size bed and marble bathroom with a Jacuzzi tub and separate marble shower. Two sets of French doors lead to another balcony with another great view of the French Quarter. All in all, Olivia was more than impressed with the room. She honestly would have settled for just a normal room with a bed and shower. But she knew that wasn't the way Fitz did things.

Olivia was on the balcony, looking out onto the streets, when Fitz joined her. He put his arms around her waist from behind.

"You like it?" He kissed the side of her neck.

Olivia turned around in his arms, hanging her arms over his shoulders. "I love it. But you know you didn't have to go through all this trouble. I would have been fine with just a bed and a bathroom."

"Right, but…"Fitz turned her back around so she was looking back at the river. "You don't get views like this in any old room."

"No, I guess you don't." They stood in each other's embrace for a few moments, before Fitz's phone began buzzing. Olivia had half a mind to throw that damn phone over the balcony. She hated how busy he seemed lately. Always with his phone glued to his ear. Fitz must have gotten another message on his phone, because he begin typing away at what looked like a few paragraphs.

As he checked his messages, Olivia stretched out on the ridiculously soft bed, reading through the hotel's amenities booklet to see what all they had to offer.

"Ooh babe, thy have a hair salon here in the hotel."

"Yeah?"

"I might get my hair cut."

Fitz looked up from his phone. "Really?" Personally, Fitz loved Olivia's hair the way it was. He loved it more when it was curly after she washed it. He couldn't tell her she couldn't get a haircut, but he really hoped she didn't chop all her hair off.

"Not like all the way, but maybe just shoulder length. I've had hair to my back for most of my life, just want to try something different."

"Well Liv, it's your hair. You do what you want." Fitz put his phone down, and joined Olivia on the bed. He took the pamphlet she was reading, and read it himself.

"I will." She crawled on top of him, straddling his stomach. Fitz tried to not react, but Olivia could tell she was having a reaction on him. Now she knew what he meant by her being a tease. She hadn't meant to when she climbed on him, but now she knew what she was doing, wiggling down until she sat on his erection. Fitz kept his eyes on the pamphlet, doing his best not to look at her. Olivia smirked, see his willpower slowly slipping away.

"You keep doing that Olivia and we are never making it to that concert tonight."

Olivia moved her hips against him. "Doing what?" She asked coyly.

Without answering her, Fitz grabbed Olivia by the arms and swung her down on the bed beside him. He held gripped both her legs, and laid them across his lap.

"Fitz no!" Olivia already knew what he was about to do. Fitz had recently discovered her most ticklish spot was her feet. He'd nearly made her pee herself, when he discovered her weak spot. "Fitz!" Olivia was squirming on the bed, trying to kick her legs free, but Fitz had a tight hold on them. "Okay okay, I'm sorry!"

"For what?"

Olivia had tears in her eyes from laughing so hard. "For getting you all excited."

"Hm. Although I don't believe you, I'll take it." Fitz used her legs to slip her over and smacked her once on the bottom. Olivia let out a little yelp and moan. _She liked that._ Fitz made a mental note to explore that the next time he could. "Come on, we've got a few hours to kill. Let's go have a look around the hotel. I saw a souvenir shop on the way up."

 **X**

"Quinn… Quinn stop."

Alex was busy trying to clean the kitchen and cook dinner at the same time. Her mother was coming over soon, and Alex knew she'd get a lecture if her mother saw the state of her kitchen. Alex didn't realize how much Olivia had done around the house until she was gone. Olivia's room might have always been messy, but she made a point to try and keep the rest of the house relatively clean. No one would see her room, but any guest they had over would definitely see their living room or kitchen. Olivia didn't want them to see a mess, and Alex rarely cleaned, so Olivia was the one always tidying up. Alex didn't think much of how her dirty dished got in the dish washer, or vacuumed the living room or took the trash out the bathroom. But now that Olivia was gone, none of that was getting done when it needed to and the house was a mess. Alex and Quinn both had spent the entire day cleaning their house. It no longer smelled like week old Chinese takeout, but the fresh smelling scent of Comet and Pine-Sol.

But now, as Alex tried to rinse the last of the dishes to put in the washer, Quinn wouldn't leave her alone. She'd abandoned her job of sautéing the vegetables on the stove and was now trying to kiss on Alex's neck.

"Quinn seriously stop it."

"You didn't seem to mind me kissing you last night." Quinn had once again winded up in Alex's bed last night. Neither one of them knew how or why it kept happening, they were supposed to be just friends, but they kept ending up in bed together.

"No didn't, but I also wasn't expecting my mother over for dinner."

Quinn rolled her eyes, and stirred her vegetables in the pan. "Honestly Alex, I don't understand why you're still so scared to come out to your parents."

"Quinn your parents threw you out of their home you when you told them, and you don't get why I'm hesitating? You of all people should understand."

"Yeah, but I was seventeen when I told them I was gay. You're twenty-five years old. You're a grown woman, with your own house, what do you have to lose?"

"Uh my parents love?"

"They're your parents, they can never not love you. I know mine are pretty shitty, but my mom and dad still love me."

"Some love. You haven't spoken to them in almost ten years. You haven't even seen them."

"True, but I know they still love me."

"Quinn I don't want to talk about this anymore."

"Oh come on what is the big deal?" Quinn threw her arms up exasperated. "You mean to tell me you don't think your parents have even the slightest hint that you like girls. Alex I'm with you all the time. I'm at all your family's events."

"You're one of my best friends, they know that."

"We live together."

"So what two women can't be roommates without sleeping together?"

"I sleep in your bed when we're at your parent's house! Your mother is not dumb, I think she knows. Or she's at least suspicious. All you have to do now is confirm those suspicions. She's already coming over, just sit her down and tell her flat out… Momma I'm bisexual."

"Quinn I said I didn't want to talk about it anymore!" Alex threw a cup down in the dishwasher. Luckily it was only a plastic cup, otherwise she's have glass everywhere right now.

"Fine, keeping lying to yourself and your family, denying who you really are. Keep living a lie."

"Thanks, I'll do that." Alec finished loading the dishwasher and started it. She was just about to go and change her clothes, when the doorbell rang. Alex looked at her watch, she wasn't expecting her mother for another half hour, but it had to be Dianna since Alex wasn't expecting anyone else.

"Oh no, maybe we should break out grandma's bible and the holy water and pray the gay away." Quinn snidely remarked.

"Seriously?"

"At least spray some Febreze, it smells like lesbian in here."

"Real fucking funny Quinn." Alex composed herself at the last minute, before she opened the door for her mother. Before her unpleasant conversation with Quinn, Alex was actually looking forward to having dinner with her mother. Even if she was there to talk her father.

 **X**

"Livvie what are you doing in there? It's almost time to go." Fitz called out to Olivia in the bedroom. She'd been in there for almost an hour getting ready and still hadn't come out. Fitz should feel lucky, most women spent several hours getting ready, Olivia was only on hour one. Fitz had been dressed and ready for the same amount of time as Olivia has been getting ready, maybe longer. Now he was sitting in the living room watching a soccer game on the TV. Fitz was dressed casually tonight, not in one of his normal suits he dressed in when he went out. He was wearing khaki pants with a light jean button up with white dots and a pair of brown cap toe service boots. He hardly ever wore them, but he decided he was on vacation, why not.

"Olivia if you want to meet john Legend backstage before the show, then we need to leave earlier."

"Relax Fitz I'm coming." Olivia Fitz hated to be late for anything, so she put a little hustle into getting ready. She was practically ready anyway, just putting on a little mascara. It had taken Olivia some time to finally figure out what she was going to wear tonight. She finally decided on something casual just as Fitz had, being mindful that she was probably going to be standing a great deal tonight. She decided on black pants, with rips at the knees, a dark beige loose fit shirt, that showed her black lace bra on the sides. She wore a gold watch and earring and black short boots with a block heel. She knew she could stand in those for hours without them hurting her feet. Her favorite part of her outfit was the black boater hat she was wearing and the black Saint Laurent shoulder bag she was carrying. The bag had been an impulse buy Olivia made while she was traveling.

After she checked herself in the mirror, Olivia made her way out to Fitz. "Alright, I'm ready. I had to look good for John."

Fitz stood from the couch. "Oh its John now is it?"

"Mhm. We're on first name basis. Jealous?" She kissed him once. "You look handsome. The casual look works for you."

"Thank you madam, but if we don't leave now you're not going to get to meet _John_ backstage."

Olivia looked down at her watch. "Fitz! Why didn't you tell me the time? Let's go before we're late." Fitz only shook his head walking behind Olivia out the door. Sure, he was the one keeping them behind schedule.

 **X**

"It was so nice meeting you." Olivia was still fan-girling all over John Legend backstage at the concert. Fitz had omitted the part about the Mercedes-Benz superdome only being about ten minute away from the hotel they were staying at. So they had plenty of time to get to the superdome and meet John Legend, Fitz just wanted to hurry Olivia out the bathroom.

While they were in the car, on their way to the superdome, Olivia told herself repeatedly that she was going to play it cool when she met John Legend. No matter how hard she was screaming on the inside, she was to maintain her cool. That all went out the window, when she met John. The moment Olivia saw John Legend in her view, she did a complete 180 and turned into a sixteen year old fan. It wasn't every day that a girl met one of favorite artist.

Olivia was only slightly embarrassed, when she came down from her high. John and Fitz just thought it was funny. They had a limited time frame that Olivia could hold him up backstage, because of course he had a concert to give and Olivia and Fitz had to get to their seats. Olivia took the time to ask every single question she could think of and pulled out some paper and a couple of shirts she'd stopped and bought from the vendors out front. Alex would kill her if she didn't bring her back something. And John even gave her a bag of goodies as another souvenir. Olivia wanted to think she was the only one to get a bag, but she knew all the other fans who'd gotten a chance to come backstage had gotten the same thing.

"Thank you for signing all this. My sister would kill me if I didn't get her anything."

"Don't worry about it. Any friend of Fitz's is a friend of mine. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a show to do."

Olivia took one last picture with John, before she and Fitz left to go find their seats.

"Why didn't you tell me you knew John Legend? How do you even know him?"

"He has a great appreciation for fine art." Fitz answered.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Why, so you could torture me for his phone number?"

"Uh yeah." Olivia answered with a laugh. "Wait, do your really have his number?"

This time it was Fitz who laughed. "Let's go."

 **X**

"Livvie do you realize you've been humming that same song for the past five minutes?" Fitz asked Olivia, as they walked hand in hand through the streets of Nola. They had left the concert a little while ago, and decided to walk a little bit, instead of letting their drive take them back to the hotel. Olivia had no idea how long the concert had lasted, but it was now dark outside. The street were lit up by the lights from all the bars and businesses still open.

Olivia had certainly enjoyed herself at the concert. She stood for most of the night, singing along and yelling with all the other fans. Fitz was a bit more tamed, but Olivia saw him swaying to the music and bobbing his head to the beat. She even caught him singing along to _All of Me_. The video Olivia caught of him on her phone was definitely being saved.

"You better get used to it mister. I'll probably be singing all night long." Olivia smirked. "That is if my mouth isn't busy doing something else tonight."

Fitz stopped dead in his tracks, not taking another step. He still had Olivia's hand in his, so when he abruptly stopped so did she. Fitz pulled her towards him by her hand, until there was no space between them. Fitz wrapped both his arms around Olivia so she couldn't move.

"And pray tell what will that mouth of yours be doing tonight?"

Olivia smirked up at him, she knew what she was doing to him. The evidence of what she was doing was currently pressing into her lower stomach.

Deciding she wanted to mess with him a little bit longer, Olivia said, "Eating my candy." Olivia held up the candy she was holding in her hand and took a big bite. They'd stopped at a street vender selling hand-pulled taffy.

"You think you're funny don't you."

"Maybe just a little." Olivia leaned up and kissed him, forgetting about the people in the streets. It may have been dark, but that was when the streets were really full. The nights here reminded Olivia of the streets in New York. So full of people and so many attractions pulling you in every direction.

Olivia meant for it to be a quick kiss, before they continued their walk back to the hotel. But Fitz had other ideas. Instead of releasing her, Fitz brought her body even closer to his. One arm wrapped tighter around her waist, while the other reached up to hold her head in place.

Olivia was expecting a kiss so hungry that her lipstick ended up smeared on his face, but instead Fitz gave her something different. It was still as intense, but he was gentler. He took his time. He took care to suck her bottom lip into his mouth, releasing it with a quite pop. His tongue languidly snaked passed her teeth, tangling with hers.

Olivia had long since forgotten about her candy, absently dropping it as she brought her hands to Fitz's shoulders. Olivia loved when he kissed her this way, sweet and delicately. She'd almost forgotten they were outside until someone whistled at them. And although it put an end to their kiss, it didn't break them from the moment.

"How far away is the hotel?" Olivia asked, her breathing labored thanks to Fitz's lips.

"I thought you wanted to take thing slowly." Fitz spoke against her lips, his hand still keeping their faces close together.

"I'm done waiting."

Fitz smiled. Finally. "In that case, the hotel is right across the street."

Olivia looked to her left, and sure enough, they were back at the hotel. Olivia hadn't even realized they'd walked all the way back from the superdome. Without missing another beat, Fitz took Olivia's hand back in his and walked them across the street to their hotel. The doorman gave them a quick nod as they passed him on their way inside. They bypassed all the people milling around in the lobby and headed straight for the elevators.

Fitz was mentally willing the doors to close, so he could have Olivia alone in the elevator. But at the last minute, a family stopped the elevator doors from closing and walked in. Fitz pulled Olivia in front of him, pressing her back towards his front. He was painfully erect and he wanted to shield himself a little, but he also wanted to make sure Olivia felt him. She did. Judging by the tight grip she put on his forearm, she certainly felt him.

The family got off on the sixth floor, and Olivia and Fitz rode silently to the seventh. As soon as Fitz opened the door to their suite, Olivia was on him. She'd hung her right leg up high on his hip and Fitz took the hint and picked her up by the back of her thighs. He was blindly walking them walking them through the suite, trying to get to their room. But the way Olivia was kissing on his neck right now, he didn't think they would make it to a bed. And when Olivia bit his earlobe, Fitz lost all ideas of getting them to the bedroom. He changed his direction towards the living room and sat Olivia on her feet.

Fitz took his turn to kiss Olivia's neck and send her moaning for more. He backed her up, until she hit the large glass sliding door behind her. Olivia's fingers worked in his hair, as he made his way down her body, unbuttoning her jeans along the way. Olivia took her shirt off herself. She was about to take off her bra, when she got distracted by Fitz putting her leg up over his shoulder. She hadn't even realized he'd tugged her jeans down and she was now naked except for her bra.

Fitz was in his knees, looking up at Olivia. She could feel his stare, and looked down to lock eyes with him at the same time his lips made contact with her lower lips. A small moan escaped through her lips, and her head fell back on the glass. Olivia had never once desired to be this intimate with a man. She'd always felt uncomfortable hearing other stories, mainly from her sister, about this kind of intimacy. But now feeling Fitz's lips on her bare flesh, sucking licking and biting, she knew what all the hype was about.

Before she could orgasm though, Fitz was standing to his feet, licking his lips. The look in his eye was one of a lion stalking its prey. And Olivia was never more grateful to be that prey. She reached out, and pulled him to her by his belt, before making quick work of it. Loosening his pants and pushing them, along with his boxers, down passed his hips. She looked down, her lower lip between her teeth. When she look back up, Fitz was smirking at her.

Pushing her back against the window, Fitz lifted Olivia back up, wrapping her legs around his waist. He was half expecting Olivia to tell him to take it to the bedroom, but she didn't. Or Fitz's just didn't give her a chance to, because he kissed her once again. Without wasting more time, Fitz slid his hand between the two of them. Grabbed his throbbing dick and finally connected their bodies once more after weeks of waiting.

They both sighed in unison at their connection and moaned, when Fitz started moving. There were no words, no loud screams shouts. Just the sound of their bodies coming together and their heaving breathing. When Fitz realized Olivia's bra was still on, he quickly made work with the front clasp and freeing her bouncing breast. He didn't even bother taking it all the way off, just cupped her breast in his hand and latched on to her nipple. Olivia's breathing became more labored, and she squealed, when he bit her nipple. It didn't hurt, but it was unexpected.

Fitz's grunts in Olivia's ear, spurred on her and she tried moving her hips with Fitz's rhythm. But she couldn't always keep up, because he kept changing it. He'd go fast, then slow and throw in a swivel with his hips. IT was driving her mad, she could feel her release coming. And so could Fitz, when he gather both her hands in one of his, holding her arms to the window by her wrist. Then tightly gripping her waist with the other hand and pumping even fasten into Olivia's slick heat. He was trying to bring her to her release, because he didn't know how much longer he would last. He didn't want to come before she did, but he was about to.

"Oh! Oh!"

Olivia's eyes were firmly closed, her back arched and her moth formed into an O. He knew what that meant, and moments later, he felt her release. He'd let go of her wrist, and her arms tightened around his neck her forehead pressed against his. Just moments later, Fitz felt his release just as intensely as Olivia had. She moaned at the feel of his hot seed spurting inside of her.

Not being able to hold them both up for much longer due to exhaustion, Fitz walked them over to the couch and sat. With Olivia still wrapped around him, he lay down on his back and pulled the blanket on the back of the chair over them. He'd take them to the bedroom later, but for right now the couch was doing just fine.

"Remind me again why we waited." Olivia spoke quietly, resting her head on Fitz's chest, her arms and legs and either side of his body.

"Because you are a crazy woman." Olivia chucked and Fitz kissed the top of her head, rubbing his hands up and down her back. "And you seem to be forgetting the weekend of your gallery opening."

"Oh I didn't forget. That night is not something I could just easily forget."

"Glad to hear."

"Fitz can I ask you something?"

"Anything." Fitz answered. But when Olivia looked up at him, she could see his eyes getting heavy. He was sleepy. And after the long day they'd had, she couldn't blame him.

"When we were apart, did you… were you with anyone else? Even just for a date?"

Fitz opened his eyes to answer her. "Livvie to entire time you were gone, all I could think about was you. I had no time to date anyone else, because if I wasn't at work, I was trying to track you down." His answer seemed to please Olivia, as she got a huge grin on her face and leaned up to kiss him. She wanted to ask him about the woman she'd seen him with at the bakery, but she decided not to.

"What about you?" He asked. "I know you were in Italy, and Tabitha is always talking about how insatiable Italian men are." Fitz was trying to hide to worry on his face, but Olivia could still see it. Fitz desperately wanted Olivia to tell him he was still the only man she'd ever been with. It wouldn't change his feeling for her, but he still wished she would.

After a moments pause, Olivia finally put him out of his misery. "You are still the only man I've even been with."

This time Fitz smiled widely, and leaned down to kiss her lips. "I love you."

Olivia's heart swelled two times over. She'd waited too long to hear him say those three words again. "I love you too."

 **X**

The next morning, Fitz woke up alone in the bed. Late last night Fitz had woken up on the couch with Olivia still on his chest and carried her to the bedroom. Now it was morning and he was alone.

"Olivia." He called out, still laying in bed. He was so tired. Their flight and long day yesterday had really got to him. "Olivia." He called out again, when she didn't answer the first time. Getting up from the bed, Fitz found some pajama bottoms to put on with no boxers. He checked the bathroom, and she wasn't there. He checked all over the suite, including the balcony, and Olivia wasn't to be found.

Before he could get himself worked up, he decided to try her cell since she clearly wasn't in their suite. Fitz dialed her number, and it rang once… on the nightstand by the bed. She'd left her phone. Fitz groaned, and angrily hung up his phone.

"Why the hell did she leave her cell?" Fitz asked aloud. "And where the hell did she go?" Fitz didn't like the idea of her out by herself in a new environment. Especially if he didn't know where she was headed and couldn't call because she let her phone in the room. Then Fitz remembered the driver he'd hired and thought maybe she'd taken the car. He picked up his phone again and went to dial the number to their driver. The phone rang once before Fitz heard a key in the door, then he could hear Olivia humming another John Legend song.

Fitz put his phone down and walked to the foyer to find Olivia dressed in at-shirt dress and chucks, carrying a bag. She was looking down at her IPod in her hand, and her headphones in her ears. So she didn't see or hear Fitz, until he asked, "Where the hell have you been?" His voice wasn't angry, but it was authoritative.

Olivia jumped and snatched the headphones out her ear. "Jesus Fitz, you scared me." Olivia sat her IPod and bag down on the table in the foyer.

"And where have you been?" Fitz was glad she was back and in one piece, but he still didn't like her going out by herself.

"I went exploring."

"Exploring what?" Fitz's slight anger was washing away, as Olivia curled her arms around his waist.

She looked up at him, resting her chin on his chest as she spoke. "The hotel."

Fitz had to slightly lift the big floppy hat she was wearing to see her face. "We already did that."

"Yes, but this time I stopped at one of the shops."

"Which one?"

Olivia shyly stepped back from him. "Remember when I said I wanted to cut my hair?" Olivia lifted her hat off her head, revealing her freshly cut and colored hair. She hadn't cut too much off, just shoulder length. And instead of her natural dark brown color, she opted for some a little brighter. She now had a brown ombre coloring, with it being more dark brown at her roots. Olivia had gone done to the beauty salon in the hotel and told the older woman exactly what she wanted, and Olivia was more than happy with the results.

"What do you think?" Olivia asked. Fitz was quiet, not because he didn't like it, but because he was a little shocked. He wasn't expecting this. But Olivia took his silence the wrong way and began panicking a little. "Oh, you hate it don't you? I cut it too short right? Or is it the color? It's too bright right? I knew it, I look stupid!"

"Olivia relax."

"You relax!" Olivia yelled back. "Why aren't you saying anything? Right now is not the time to be silent, I'm kind of panicking here."

Fitz only laughed. "I can see that."

"Fitz it's not funny." Olivia ran over to the mirror on the other side of the wall.

"Liv relax okay." Fitz came up behind her and put his hands on her shoulders. "I love it, and you look beautiful."

Olivia watched him through the mirror. "Really? You really like it."

"Yes." Fitz kissed the back of her head. "It's impossible for you to look anything less than beautiful."

"Well that's not true, but thanks anyway."

Fitz unexpectedly popped Olivia behind, making her jump. Fitz laughed at her shocked and amused face. "What made you color it?" Fitz was playing with the ends of her hair as he spoke.

Olivia shrugged. "I don't know. I've always had short dark brown hair and I wanted something brighter."

"Well next time you decide to go out and get your hair cut let me know. Or at least take your phone so I can call."

Olivia turned to face him. "Aw, were you worried about me?"

"Very much so. I thought you had left the hotel somewhere. I don't like you going out by yourself in an unfamiliar place." Olivia decided not to remind Fitz that she'd spent a year exploring new places all over the world by herself.

"I'll try." Olivia smiled, but yelped again, when Fitz smacked her behind once again. "You know I'm starting to believe you like doing that."

"And you'd be correct." He popped a kiss on her lips before releasing her. "I'm about to order breakfast, what do you want?" Fitz sat on the couch with the breakfast menu. Olivia hovered behind him on her knees, looking over his shoulder.

Fitz ordered himself the shrimp boogaloo benedict, which was gulf shrimp sautéed with pork tasso, served over fried green tomatoes and a buttermilk biscuit, topped with poached eggs and finished with a creole tomato courtbouilon sauce. It sounded like a lot for one plate, and Olivia had no idea what courtbouilon sauce or pork tasso was, but she made a mental not to try some of it when it came. Especially the shrimp.

After Fitz put in his order, Olivia pointed out on the menu what she wanted. She first ordered just pancakes, but then changed her mind to French toast. Then last minute, then she thought she wanted a BBQ shrimp and grit plate, until she saw the eggs blackstone. And just like Fitz's plate, hers sounded like a mouthful as well with apple wood-smoked bacon, grilled tomato served over a buttermilk biscuit, topped with two poached eggs with hollandaise sauce.

After the man on the phone repeated the order back to Fitz, he was about to hang up.

"Oh wait!" Olivia shouted, grabbing the phone out Fitz's hand before he could hang up. She was stretched out on Fitz's lap, talking on the phone. "Yes hi, can you add some beignets to that order and some honey please. Thank you." Olivia put the phone back on the dock and rolled over on her back, still on Fitz's lap. He was looking at her with a mixture of shock and amusement.

"What?" She asked.

"That was a big order."

Olivia shrugged. "It was only two things."

"Says the woman who eats a fruit salad most morning for breakfast."

Olivia sat up in his lap, straddling him. "Well you know, our food is supposed to be here in about twenty minutes. Now we could spend that time talking about my eating habits or…"

"Or what?"

Olivia didn't answer him, she just smiled and kissed him, effectively ending the conversation.

 **X**

"Jesus Christ." Olivia moaned out loud after another bite of her food. Their food had arrived in a short while ago, giving Fitz and Olivia just enough time to finish their shenanigan, before they had to let the bellhop in with their food. It was a beautiful day outside, the sun was out and shinning early and there was a slight breeze in the warm weather. So Fitz thought it was a good idea to eat out on the balcony, so the server set up the food on a circular, black iron table on the balcony. They both had dug into their food the minute the domes were removed. Both of them were starving, having not eaten anything since late yesterday afternoon.

"Olivia reached over the table, and stole yet another shrimp off of Fitz's plate. "What kind of voodoo do they have going on in that kitchen? This food should not taste this good."

"I'm just surprised you're actually about to finish all that food." Since she was freely stealing from his plate, Fitz stole a strip of her bacon.

"Well I told you I was hungry." And hungry she was. After she finished her food, she started eating a few of the beignets she ordered. She was glad the beignets along with her tea were still warm.

"So what do you want to do today?" Fitz asked.

"I told you I wanted to go to the art museum, that's number one. And then after that I guess we can just wing it. It might be more fun, instead of having an itinerary planned out."

"Whatever you want."

"Oh! But I do want to go to the zoo. I hear the Audubon Zoo is pretty amazing. They have an aquarium too." As Olivia went on and on about the attractions she'd read about before the trip, she heard her phone ringing in the bedroom. She moved to get up, but Fitz beat her to it.

"I'll get it." He left for the room, and came back out with her phone. "It's your sister."

"Crap. I didn't call her." Olivia took the phone from Fitz and answered with a sweet hello.

"Don't you hello me. What happened to my phone call?" Alex spoke through the phone. "For all I know, you're plane could have crashed and you never even made it to New Orleans."

"Alex please don't put thoughts like that in my head, especially since we have to fly home."

"I'm just saying, that's where my head goes when you go on trips and don't call your big sister."

"If you were so worried why did it take you a day to call me?"

"Hey, I wasn't the one who was supposed to call, you were. Anyway what are you doing?"

"Eating beignets and drinking mimosas." Olivia smirked over at Fitz who was half paying attention to her and reading his paper at the same time.

"Ooh, Olivia Pope day drinking. Scandalous."

"Well I only had the one, but it still counts. I'm drinking tea now. We're going to tour the art museum in a little while."

"Olivia why are you going to a museum on your vacation? In New Orleans of all places? Go do something fun."

"Art museums are fun to me. Besides, we'll have more than enough fun tonight."

"Ooh I know that's right."

"Not that way you pervert."

"So you say. Just make sure you bring me something back."

"I will. How's mama?"

"Fine. We had dinner last night."

"How'd that go?" Olivia gave her plate to Fitz, since he was clearing their dirty plate from the table and putting them back on the cart for the bellhop to get.

"It was fine, went better than I thought it would."

"Yeah and how's Quinn?" Olivia immediately heard a sigh through the phone. She could feel Alex's eyes rolling through the phone. "What's wrong?"

"We got into it yesterday."

"About what?"

"She got all bent out of shape about me coming out to mama."

Olivia's eyes bulged. "You came out to mama?"

"No, and that was the problem. She thinks just because she came out to her parents, that everyone should be able to do it. And then after mama left, Quinn got mad at me because I wanted to sleep in my bed alone."

"Well did you sleep alone the night before?" Olivia asked, already knowing the answer.

"It doesn't matter if I did or didn't."

"But it does Lex. You're confusing the girl. I think you two just need to be friends or be a couple. You can't have it both ways."

"You and Fitz are friends."

"That's not even the same thing and you know it. Fitz and I are in a relationship, a relationship we actually acknowledge. You and Quinn are just sex buddies."

"And what's so wrong with that?"

"Nothing for you, but you know Quinn can never just be your sex buddy. She's not built like that, she needs a relationship."

"And how exactly did we get to the topic of me and Quinn?"

"You brought it up."

"Whatever, listen I have to go anyway. I got a class starting soon."

"Yeah I have to go too." Olivia looked though the balcony doors to see Fitz walking around naked, gathering things for a shower. "I have some vacationing to do."

"Ugh, you spiteful bitch. I hate you a little right now."

Olivia laughed. "You love me and you know it."

"If you say so. Bye cheeks."

"Bye bighead."

 **X**

"Was the Liv?" Quinn asked, she'd head the tail end of Alex's conversation, when she came down the stairs.

"Yeah, she said she and Fitz are having a good time. They're about to go to an art museum or something."

"Sounds fun." Quinn remarked sarcastically.

"Yeah."

Quinn tentatively stepped further into the living room. She knew she and Alex were on rocky roads, and she was just testing the waters. "Listen, about last night. I want to apologize-"

"You don't have to do that."

"No I do. It wasn't right of me to attack you the way I did about coming out to your parents. I shouldn't have bullied or pressured you like that. I know I like to act tough, but honestly, was shitting bricks when I finally decided to tell my folks. I know how nervous I was, so I can imagine how you must be feeling. So I wasn't right of me to do what I did. You weren't ready, and you're still not and I need to respect that."

"Quinn its fine really, I'm passed it. It's all good."

"Oh." Quinn had a lot more to say, but she wasn't going to pour her heart out if it was only going to fall on deaf ears. "Well okay then. I'll let you go, I know you have to get to work." Alex had started teaching an adult class during the days, before her after school classes with her kids.

"Alright, I'll see you when I get home." Alex grabbed her guitar and her bags, and walked out the front door.

Quinn stood silent in the living room, eyes on the closed door. She knew everything wasn't _all good_. Alex was pulling away, distancing herself form her, and Quinn didn't like it. But she wouldn't push, pushing would only make things worse. For now all she could do was wait.

 **X**

Much later that afternoon, Olivia and Fitz were walking through the French Quarter streets, looking for a place to have lunch. They'd had a very busy and eventful day so far, and it was coming to an end for whatever Olivia had planned for the night. They'd been to the southern art museum and took a tour. They went to the zoo and aquarium, where Olivia promptly lost her mind over the kids' petting zoo. They did some shopping, more like a lot of shopping and Olivia even managed to get Fitz to go into the Historic Voodoo Museum. It wasn't that he was scared, Fitz just didn't care for things like that.

Now it was getting closer to the evening, and they both were getting hungry and they were walking to a place their driver recommended, he said they had good po' boys. Louis, Olivia had asked for the driver's name, had of course offered to drive them, but they opted to walk instead. Besides, Louis had to make trip to the hotel to drop off all the loot Fitz and Olivia had racked up on.

"How many pictures have you taken just today?" Fitz asked, watching Olivia snap away at some scenery across the street from them. She'd brought her professional grade digital camera on the trip, and was going a little crazy with the pictures. She'd already had to change the sim card because she'd taken so many pictures.

"I have no idea." Olivia answered, with her face still pressed up against the lens of her camera. "There's just so much to capture here."

Fitz wasn't complaining at all. He was enjoying watching Olivia in the little jean shorts she was wearing. Her outfit today was showing a lot of skin, but with the heat today, Fitz couldn't blame her. She was wearing a pair of light colored jean shorts, with a peach halter strap shirt and white chucks. She loved her new haircut, but she was covering it with a bucket hat to beat off the glaring sun. Fitz himself had to put on a baseball cap as a visor from the sun. Olivia looked like a real deal tourist, with her black leather rucksack on her back and her camera hanging on its strap around her neck.

"Come on Liv, I think this is the place Louis was talking about." Fitz held her hand, as they walked in the bar and grill. This place wasn't somewhere Fitz would frequent often, but it had the classic New Orleans vibe. A waitress showed them to a booth and took their drink orders. Fitz got a beer and Olivia ordered a lemonade.

When the waiter turned to leave, Olivia kissed Fitz on the lips. They were close enough that she didn't have to stretch far.

"And what was that for?" Fitz asked, again he wasn't complaining.

"A thank you."

"For?"

"For bringing me here. For everything. I've never had this much fun before, and I know it's only because I'm here with you. So thank you."

"Well you know you don't have to thank me, but you're very welcome." The waiter hadn't come back yet, so Fitz took the opportunity to kiss Olivia's lips again. They'd been sharing sweet kisses all afternoon. Stealing kisses in the stores, the museum, in the waiting line at the zoo. They were behaving like a teenage new couple, and Olivia was loving every minute of it. They didn't break apart, until their waitress came back with their drink orders and to take their food order.

"What can I get y'all today?"

Neither Olivia nor Fitz had even looked at the menu. Before Olivia could ask for some more time, Fitz spoke up and ordered for the both of them.

"Two po' boys, one half and half shrimp and oyster, and she'll have the surf and turf." Fitz gave the waitress both their menus and she walked away with a nod. Olivia use to get upset whenever Fitz would order for her without asking, but now she'd learned to accept it. Not that she wouldn't correct him if she wanted too, but everything he ordered, she normally enjoyed.

"This is a really cute place." Olivia spoke, wishing she hadn't put her camera away in her bag, she didn't feel like digging it out now.

"Yeah." Fitz responded uninterested, scooting closer to Olivia in the booth. He couldn't take his eyes off her chocolaty thighs showing through her shorts. When she sat down, the jean fabric had rose up even high on her thighs. His hand had accidentally brushed against her skin earlier, and now it was all he could think about.

Olivia wasn't really paying him any attention as he scooted close and closer to her, but she did notice, when his left arm came around her shoulders and his right hand began gliding up her thigh.

She looked down at his hand, then up at him. "What are you doing?" He didn't answer, and Olivia's breathing was already changing. Fitz had slid his hand all the way up her thigh and slipped it between her parted thighs and into her shorts. Olivia knew she should tell him to stop, there were in a public place for heaven's sake, But whatever spell Fitz had over her right now, was preventing her from doing that.

"Fitz." Olivia breathily whispered, holding onto his forearm. She laid her head on his shoulder, biting her bottom lip to keep from talking. She could feel Fitz's lips on the top of her head.

"These little shorts you have on have been teasing me all day." Olivia squirmed in her seat, trying to move away, but Fitz used his arm around her shoulder to keep her in place. "And where are you going? You know you like it. The thought of any of these people seeing us is turning you on Livvie. I can feel it all on my fingers baby."

"Fitz please." She wanted him to hurry up and get it over with, this was becoming painful.

"Oh no baby. Not here." Fitz saw their waitress coming back to their table. "You're going to have to wait for that." Fitz withdrew his hands, and casually wiped his hand with napkin all before the waitress made it to their table.

Olivia may have been hungry when she sat down, but now food was the last thing on her mind.

 **X**

"Fitz you ready to go?" Olivia walked into the bedroom, fastening a diamond stud earring into her ear. Tonight, they were going to a casino. That was Olivia's big surprise, but she'd accidentally let it slip on the car ride back to the hotel. Fitz loved going to private gambling parties his fancy friend hosted, and he was quite good at it too. So Olivia decided since he'd done all this for her that one night out of her birthday trip could be for him.

She walked in the room and smiled at a very handsome Fitz in and all black attire. Black slacks and dress shirt. He was fixing his cuff link on his wrist. He didn't know how devastatingly handsome he looked in his black on black attire. Olivia was accidentally dressed similarly in an all-black floor length slip dress. It wasn't normally her style, but she'd bought it on a whim and ended up falling in love with it when she got it home.

"Let me help you." Olivia walked over to him and fixed his cuff link and then the other. She could feel him looking at her. "What?"

"You look beautiful."

"Thank you. You are quite handsome yourself." She smiled. "You know, I'm going to be so sad to leave this place."

"Well we've got to get back to our lives sooner or later."

"I know. Things are just so easier here. Drama and problem free."

"It will be that way when we get home as well."

Olivia snorted. "Yeah, I'm not so sure about that." She pat his shoulders, before holding up his suit jacket to help him put it on. "You ready to go win some money?"

"Always." Fitz held her close to his body. "You're gonna be my good luck charm tonight."

"We'll see how lucky I am when we get back to the hotel tonight." She put her arms around his neck. "Maybe you can try out your new love of spanking."

"I need to bring you here often. Something about this New Orleans air has spiked a little kink in you."

"I think that's just you baby." Olivia kissed him again, not worrying about her nude lipstick leaving a mark.

Sure she would be his good luck charm, then later on tonight she'd _get_ lucky.

 **X**

 **The next chapter will be the end of their New Orleans trip. And for those who enjoyed all the fluff, sorry, but drama is ahead. Sorry, but it's what I live for.**

 **Catch You Later...**


	24. Chapter Twenty-Four: Back to Life

**Chapter Twenty-Four: Back to Life. Back to Reality**

Fitz sat on the edge of the bed, watching Olivia out on the balcony moping with the saddest face ever. They were leaving New Orleans within the hour, to head back to New York. Fitz had convinced Olivia to come back to New York with him for a few more days, instead of her going back home to Sag Harbor. Their time in New Orleans had been one of his favorite vacations he'd ever taken. Besides the Aspen trip. He didn't think they could top that trip. It was just too euphoric in so many ways.

Fitz was on the phone, with the concierge confirming their checkout time and getting someone up to take their bags to the car waiting for them downstairs. They'd come to Nola with five or six bags, but they were leaving with so much more. Olivia didn't like to shop often, but she loved to explore new places. Put her in a new environment with a bunch of new shops to explore and she could shop for hours.

Their plane was set to leave in about an hour, they should have been already on the rode heading to the airport, but thanks to their amazing last night together they didn't get back to the hotel until late, almost early morning. Fitz had taken Olivia on an amazing and completely romantic dinner cruise along the Mississippi River. And although they had danced plenty with the live band on the boat, they spent the rest of the night going to different clubs and bars enjoying the music, vibes, and all the drinks. They had a long night, and as a result they'd overslept and forgot to pack the night before. So they were a little behind schedule this morning. But it wasn't that big of a deal, considering the plane wasn't going to leave without them.

After confirming everything with the concierge, Fitz finished putting on his shoes. They had a quick breakfast of just fruit salad and muffins, shared a shower and got dressed so they could finish packing. Fitz was dressed comfortably in jeans and a loose fitting tee. And Olivia was dressed in a short, black button down skirt, a black and white striped shirt and Chelsea boots and her black boater hat again.

Fitz laced up his other shoe, and joined her out on the balcony. He came up from behind, and wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her neck.

"What's wrong?" He spoke with his lips still against her skin.

Olivia placed her hands on top of his on her waist. "What makes you think something's wrong?"

"The look on your face."

Olivia pouted again. "I'm not ready to leave. I don't want to go home yet."

"Well we could always come back."

"Tomorrow?" Olivia smiled and Fitz chuckled, the vibrations running through Olivia.

"I don't know about tomorrow, but I'll definitely bring you back here one day."

Olivia turned around in his arms, draping her arms on his shoulders. Her fingers finding their favorite spot in his hair. "I'm pretty sure I'd like that." Olivia kissed him, before he could offer a response. She didn't know what it was, but lately she couldn't keep her hands off him. She was always touching or kissing on him. Even if it was just a subtle brush of skin, or holding his hand while they watched TV, she had to be near him. Perhaps it was because she'd just really missed him, not being able to touch or even see him for over a year would do that to a person. It was true what they say, absence does make the heart grow fonder, whether you want it to or not.

They broke apart, when they heard someone clearing their throat. They looked back into the suite and saw the butler they'd been using during their stay at the hotel. He along with two other men were carrying their suitcases and bags onto two trolleys to take to their car.

"Your car is ready to take you to the airport Mr. Grant."

Fitz left Olivia on the balcony, to thank the bellhop and tip him and the other two men. Olivia took the time to gather the rest of the things she was carrying onto the lane with her, into her backpack. She couldn't wait to look through all the pictures she'd taken on this trip. Alex had told her to take plenty of pictures, and Olivia didn't disappoint. Although not all of the picture were PG, so she had to pick and choose which pictures Alex would see and wish she wouldn't.

"You ready Livvie."

She rolled her eyes. "I guess so."

Fitz chuckled again at Olivia's childlike behavior, wrapping his arm around her shoulders as they walked out the room. They stayed that way, all the way out the hotel until they got to the car. The bags were already in the trunk, and Louis was already in the driver's seat.

"I trust you two had a great vacation." Louis said, as he pulled away from the hotel.

"We did." Olivia answered. "And thank you for your services this weekend."

"Just doing my job ma'am, and I had a joy driving you two. Maybe I'll see you again one day."

"Oh I've made Fitz promise to bring me back here one day, so I will be seeing you again." Olivia sat back I her seat, only to find Fitz on his phone. "Really Fitz? Can we at least leave the State of Louisiana before you're on that thing again?"

"I'm sorry. Just checking a few things."

"You know, when you said you were delegating responsibilities to other employees, I thought that would mean you'd be working less. But you somehow seem busier than before." Fitz was still looking at his phone. "What is so important anyway?"

"It's just Colleen updating me on a few things."

"Who's this Colleen?" Olivia asked before she could stop herself.

"My new business advisor."

"How new?"

"Almost a year now."

"And what does she advise you about?"

"Everything. She keeps tabs on everything I won and all that I'm connected to, and gives me updates when necessary."

"Oh." Olivia pulled out her camera, and started going through the pictures on the roll.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Olivia responded unconvincingly.

"You're a terrible liar Olivia."

"Nothing's wrong Fitz, I promise." She kissed him for good measure, but she could tell that his still didn't completely believe her. She didn't want to be jealous, especially of a woman she didn't even know, but she couldn't help it. Fitz said it was all work related, but Olivia couldn't stand that another woman was always holding his attention. And don't think she didn't notice that 'Colleen' was sending messages to Fitz's personal phone and not his work phone. Olivia tried not to think about it, but it was hard trying. When she made the decision to forgive Fitz, she also had to make the hard decision to trust him again as well. And right now that was really being tested.

Olivia went back to scrolling through her camera, while he went back to his phone. After a while, he put it away just as they got to the airport. Louis opened the door for them and went to get the bags. Olivia and Fitz headed on the plane, and while Fitz went to have a quick chat with the pilot, she got comfy in one of the seats. She took a bottle of grapefruit juice chilling in a bowl of ice.

Fitz came back out shortly after. "We'll be taking off soon." He sat next to her, taking her bottle for a sip of his own. When the pilot announced that they would be taking off shortly, and turned on the fasten seatbelt sign, Fitz reached over and clicked Olivia's seatbelt around her waist, before she could do it herself. If it had been any other man besides Fitz, who spoiled and coddled her at times, Olivia would probably have a problem with it or at least found it annoying. But because it was Fitz, she surprisingly didn't mind it.

A short while later, when the seatbelt sign was turned off, Fitz once again reached over, this time to unfasten her seatbelt. He took Olivia by the hand and pulled her up out of her seat.

"Where are we going?" Olivia asked more of a rhetorical question. She knew exactly where they were going. There was only one place to go in the direction they were headed.

Fitz opened the once closed door, revealing the small bedroom at the end of the plane. He pulled her through before him, shutting the door after he'd entered. He didn't feel the need to lock it. He knew the flight attendant would never come in there while the door was shit and they weren't in their seats.

"Is there any particular reason we're in here?" Olivia asked, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Actually there is." Fitz hovered over her, before pushing her gently on her back and covering her body with his.

"And what reason would that be?"

"You joining the mile high club with me." Before she could respond, Fitz was kissing her, effectively silencing her. He'd wanted her ever since he saw her that morning in her short skirt, but he knew they didn't have time, so he had to calm his libido. But now, he couldn't wait any longer. Fitz didn't know what it was, but for whatever reason, his desire for Olivia had seem to triple at some point. He'd always wanted and desired her, but now it seemed as if he never could get enough.

Pulling away from their kiss, Fitz pulled off Olivia shoes. She pulled off her shirt, and went to unbutton her skirt, but Fitz smacked her hands away. He wanted to do that. He been thinking about yanking those buttons off all morning. After he'd gotten her skirt off, he unexpectedly flipped her over onto her stomach. Olivia wasn't wearing some fancy, lace underwear. Just a pair of cotton cheeky panties, that didn't cover her behind completely. That made Fitz's mouth water as he smacked her ass making her yell out. He'd recently discovered that was his new favorite thing, and Olivia didn't mind it that much either.

With Olivia still on her stomach, Fitz kissed his way down her spine making her squirm at the soft touch. He pulled her underwear down her legs as he went, leaving her only in her bra. He licked his lips at the sight, pulling his shirt over his head and ridding himself of his jeans and boxers. When he stood behind her completely naked, he grabbed her by her hips, and propped her up on her knees. He slid the tip of his penis along her wet slit, loving the moans and the way she kept thrusting back into him. Impatiently waiting for him to finally enter her.

Before she got too impatient, Fitz entered her with one quick motion, folding his body on top of hers as he did so. He didn't give her time to adjust, as he pulled out and slammed right back into her. He repeated himself, holding on tight to her hips. The only sounds in the room were Fitz's grunts, Olivia's moans and the sound of their skin slapping together.

There wasn't a headboard for Olivia to hold onto, so she was left to grip and pull at the white sheets beneath her as Fitz skillfully brought them both to an orgasm. She arched her back to allow Fitz even deeper within her walls. Fitz spanked her ass once again, then reached around her waist to press down hard on clit. That, plus their new deeper connection as Olivia's undoing. She came hard and quite unexpectedly collapsing onto the bed, not being able to hold herself up any longer. A few moments later, Fitz's grips got tighter on her hips followed by her name escaping his lips.

"Fitz baby you're crushing me." Olivia giggled. Fitz rolled off of her and onto the bed beside her. He laid on his back with one arm above his head. Olivia scooted closer to him, resting her chin on top of his chest. "Is there some kind of club membership card I get?" Olivia joked.

Fitz didn't answer her. He moved her hair out her face with an easy smile on his face.

"What?" She asked.

"I love you." That made her smile.

"I love you too."

 **X**

When Olivia and Fitz got back to New York, it was late afternoon. Tom was already at the airport, waiting for them with the car. Olivia wasn't nearly this exhausted, as when they arrived in New Orleans after their flight. But now, she was bone tired. She nearly bit Fitz's head off, when he woke her to get dressed before the plane landed. She been in such a grumpy mood, especially since it was Fitz's fault she was so tired in the first place. How could one man be so insatiable?

The entire car ride back to Fitz's apartment was silent. Fitz was on his phone, and Olivia was leaning against him, her head on his chest. She'd catch herself closing her eyes, but then reopen them to stare out the window. She was both happy and displeased to be back in New York. She'd get see Alex and tell her all about their trip and soon she'd go home and see her fur babies. But she was also displeased she had to leave New Orleans.

When they got to the apartment, Fitz got out first, holding his hand back for Olivia to grab.

"What's the matter?" Fitz asked, once they were in the elevator that lead straight to Fitz's penthouse. "You've been quiet since we got off the plane."

"I'm just tired. I don't think my catnap on the plane did me any good."

Fitz put his arm around her shoulder. "Well when we get to the apartment, you can take a nap then."

"You sure about that? Because just a couple hours ago, you were adamant about not letting me go to sleep." Olivia smirked up at him when he chuckled. He was just about to respond, when the elevator doors opened, and Olivia was bombarded with two big Dalmatian dogs.

"Pongo! What are you doing here?" Olivia was kneeling down on the elevator trying to pet both of her dogs at the same time as they excitedly jumped over her licking her face with their tails wagging rapidly. They'd already knocked her hat off her head, now they were about to have her on the floor.

"I asked Tom to drive up to Sag and bring them back for you." Fitz explained, as they moved the little love fest out of the elevator and into the apartment. "I asked Janet to keep an eye on them until we got back."

"Thank you Janet." Olivia thanked the woman standing with a smile on her face.

"Mr. Grant there's a call in your office." Janet announced.

"I'll be right back Liv."

"Thank you again Janet." Olivia spoke. "I know that isn't really in your job description and I know how rowdy they can get."

"It wasn't a problem really. They remind me of the dog I had when I was a young girl."

"Yeah, what kind?"

"A big great Dane. My father adopted it the day after I was born, still a puppy. He said since I was the baby of the family, and my parents had no intentions of having another kid, I needed someone else to grow up with."

"That's sweet."

"Can I get you anything ma'am? Are you hungry?"

"Uh no, thanks I'm good. And Janet?"

"Ma'am."

"Could you stop calling me ma'am? It feels real weird. I'm Liv or Olivia."

"Of course Ms. Pope." Olivia sighed. She guessed Ms. Pope was better than ma'am. It felt weird having a woman almost twice her age calling her ma'am. Janet walked away back to wherever she came from. Olivia noticed that all of Fitz's employees had a knack for disappearing around the apartment only to show up unexpectedly out of nowhere.

After about thirty minutes had passed, Olivia realized Fitz hadn't come out of his office. The dogs had since forgotten about her, and were somewhere in the apartment. She wanted to call and talk to Alex, but she knew she was still in class, and didn't want to disturb her. She did, though, send a quick text that she was home. She sent her mother a similar text.

After a while, Olivia got up and went searching for Fitz. He was still in his office, when Olivia opened the door. She hadn't noticed the dogs were following her, until they walked passed her feet into the room. Fitz didn't seem to mind though, he stayed on the phone talking to whoever.

Olivia walked to his desk, and sat sideways in his lap. If Fitz was ever annoyed with how clingy she could be at times, he never let it show. Olivia could tell he was on a business call, so she didn't mess with him like she normally would. An ink pen in the ear, was normally the go to.

When he was off the phone, Olivia took it from him and hung it up for him.

"Hi." He smiled.

"Hi." Olivia replied, with a smile of her own. "What made you bring my dogs here? I thought you didn't like them."

"Well I don't like that one. Mainly because he doesn't like me." Fitz was speaking of Dipstick. And he wasn't wrong, for whatever reason, Dipstick had a hot and cold relationship with Fitz. One minute he was a cuddly bear and the next he was a grouch. He even tried to bite Fitz once. But if anyone had food or treats, Dipstick was always our best friend.

"He just hasn't warmed up to you yet."

"Well exactly how much time does he need? If he pisses in another one of my shoes, I'm sending his spotted ass to Cruella de Vil."

"Hey!" Olivia laughed, smacking his shoulder. "That is not funny."

"Honestly, I knew you were missing them. And since you're back down here now-"

"Oh no, no, no mister." Olivia cut him off. "I'm not back. I'm here, but only for a few days, I told you that. I have to go back to work eventually. I can't stay here forever."

"You could."

"No, I can't. I have a job Fitz. A business to run just like you. And my business isn't here in New York."

"How long are you going to keep this up?" Fitz asked, with a hint of annoyance in his tone.

"Keep what up?"

"This whole Sag Harbor thing. Being two hours away."

"Fitz that's my home now. I have a life there."

"Your life is here."

"No it isn't." Olivia corrected him. "Not anymore." Olivia knew Fitz had problems with her living two hours away from him, but he'd never seriously expressed his feeling about it before now.

"Olivia we're basically in a long distance relationship right now."

"Fitz it's only two hours away."

"That long enough Olivia!" Fitz hadn't exactly yelled at her, but it was enough for Olivia to flinch and get up from his lap. "I didn't mean to raise my voice."

"I don't know what you want me to say Fitz. Sag Harbor is where I chose to settle down at. I could've gone a lot further, but I decided I didn't want to be too far away from my family. But at the time, I didn't want to be in New York City either. I couldn't be that close to you, when I was still trying to hate you."

"Well you know what, we're back together now. You're not trying to hate me anymore or stay away from me, so when are you moving back home?" Fitz was staring intently at Olivia, not once breaking eye contact with her.

"Fitz I have a home. And I'm sorry, but it's not here. Not anymore. I live in Sag Harbor now. That's where my house is, my business, my friends, my-"

"Your family is here." Fitz was including himself in that 'family' and Olivia knew it. She didn't have anything to say, she already felt like she was repeating herself only for it to fall on deaf ears. She was bailed out of having to respond to him, when the doorbell rang. She knew one of the maids would answer the door, but Fitz would eventually have to go see who it was. She was beginning to falter under Fitz's powerful gaze. She was use to this particular glare, but it wasn't normally directed towards her. He reserved this look for incompetent employees or strangers who were beginning to anger him.

Fitz knew who was at his door, and he knew this particular person would wait until he came out. So he wasn't in any hurry to leave the room. He wanted to hear what Olivia was going to say next. This want the first time he'd discuss his displeasure to Olivia about her living two hours away from him, but he'd never discussed it in such a serious manner as this.

When he realized that she either had nothing to say, or just wasn't going to speak anymore, he got up and walked out his office, leaving her there.

Olivia had no intentions of going out there. She was going to go up to Fitz's room and take a nap. She didn't want to be around Fitz right now. But when she walked out the door and down the hall, she heard Fitz greet his guest and a female voice speak back and that instantly made her change directions. She followed the voices to the living room, where she found Fitz and an attractive blonde sitting on the couch talking.

Neither of them had noticed Olivia yet, so she had an opportunity to study the woman. She wasn't going to deny the woman was beautiful. She was stunning. Tall, much taller than Olivia, slender frame, and blemish free skin. She was dresses impeccably in a well-tailored pants suit that looked as if it was custom made for her.

Olivia was still staring at them, when the woman laughed and it hit Olivia like a smack in the face. This was the same woman from that night in the bakery. This was the woman she'd seen Fitz with sharing a table and laughs at 'their' restaurant. Olivia was furious. How could he bring one of his sluts back here? Oliva didn't know what she wanted to do. She didn't want to make a scene and embarrass herself or burst into tears from the hurt, but she also didn't just want to go back to Fitz's room like he wasn't just blatantly disrespecting her right now.

In the end, the decision was made for her when Pongo rushed passed her and over to Fitz. This made him look up and finally notice Olivia was watching them.

"Olivia come say hello." Fitz spoke, rising from his seat.

Was he serious? Olivia thought, but she uncontrollably felt her legs began to walk in his direction. The entire time she was thinking about tossing one of his many sculptures at his head. They were only arm's length away. When Fitz stood, so did the woman and she turned in Olivia's direction, giving Liv a better look at her. She looked even better from the front. Her tailored trousers made her legs look even longer when she stood. And now her bright blue eyes were glowing right at her.

"Hi. I'm Fitz's business advisor." The woman held her hand out for Olivia to shake. "Colleen Withers."

 **X**

The next morning, Olivia woke up to dog breath. She cracked her right eye open, and saw Dipstick right in her face on the side of the bed. She could tell them apart by face, because Dipstick had one black spot around his left eye, Pongo didn't. Olivia reached out and gave Dipstick a few pats, before turning over to get away from his breath. When she turned over, she realized she was in bed alone, except for Pongo who was laying peacefully beside her. But Fitz was nowhere in sight.

Olivia had gone to bed angry last night. Fitz had basically ignored her the rest of the afternoon while Colleen was still there and after. He was still upset about their mini argument about Olivia living arrangements. And Olivia was upset, because she was convinced that Fitz and Colleen had had something going on before, something beyond the business sense.

Olivia hadn't brought up the fact that she'd seen the two of them at the bakery that night, but she wanted to. Especially after watching how Colleen interacted with Fitz last night. She was flirting with him, plain and simple and had no care in the world that his girlfriend was sitting right next to him. Olivia had glared daggers at her the entire time she was in the apartment. And what made it worse was that Olivia knew Fitz's type and Ms. Colleen Withers fit the description to a T. All of Fitz's past 'girlfriends' before Olivia were tall, slender, blonde and beautiful. The only difference between them and Colleen, was that she wasn't a complete ditz.

After Olivia had ate dinner alone because Fitz was in his office 'working' as he called it, But Olivia knew he was just avoiding her, she'd gone to bed relatively early. She felt Fitz climb in bed around ten, but she didn't speak or even acknowledge him, she just closed her eyes back and slept. She hadn't felt or heard him leave that morning, but apparently he had.

After she had fully awaken, she went into the bathroom to relieve her bladder and get dressed to take the dogs for their morning walk. If she had been back in her home, she would've just opened the back door and let them roam free in lush green yarn. But now that she was back in the concrete jungle, she had to take them out herself. As Olivia walked to the bathroom semi-nude, she was glad not to have a surprise visit from Janet this morning trying to clean the room. But after the first incident, Janet had changed her morning schedule to fit Olivia's morning routine as well.

After she'd changed into a pair of running leggings and a tank top, she headed to the kitchen for a bottled water, before taking the dogs for a run.

She ran into Janet in the kitchen. "Good morning Janet."

"Morning Ms. Pope."

"Are you really not going to call me Olivia?"

Janet smiled. "Mr. Grant prefers if-"

"Well I'm not Mr. Grant, and he's also not here. So I'm Olivia."

"Yes ma- Olivia." Janet pulled a little piece of paper out from her pocket. "Mr. Grant asked me to give this to you this morning."

"Thank you." Olivia took the paper, and unfolded it. Inside was Fitz's left handed, crooked handwriting. _Working, be back later._ Well that was personal. "Love you too sweetheart." Olivia mumbled to herself as she crumbled the note up and tosses it in the trash.

"Can I make you something this morning?"

"Uh no, I'm fine. I'm actually about to head out." Olivia hooked the harnesses on the dogs and headed out for a run to help clear her mind.

She hated that things between her and Fitz were tense right now, especially so soon after returning home from an amazing vacation. Olivia knew her main problem was her new-found jealousy and the fact that she couldn't honestly say she trusted Fitz one hundred percent again. Olivia had been cheated on before, and it left her devastated. And although Fitz hadn't technically been cheating on her, she still felt the same devastation. She didn't want to be jealous of every woman that Fitz encountered, but she couldn't help it. She also didn't want to feel so insecure around them either, but she couldn't control that either.

And what made matters worse was the fact that Fitz never called Colleen out on her flirting. She'll admit that he didn't flirt back, but he still allowed Colleen's behavior to continue instead of putting an end to it. Olivia figured he was punishing her for not agreeing to move back home, but his behavior just further cemented her thought that Fitz and colleen were more than business associates. The thought alone, just made Olivia sick.

After Pongo and Dipstick had finished their business, Olivia began her walk back to the penthouse. She was still caught up in her thoughts, and her music wasn't helping to get rid of them.

She finally made it back to Fitz's high-rise building. The nice older doorman, who always seemed to have a smile on his face, opened the door for her when she walked by. She headed straight for the elevators, feeling out of place in her workout clothes and everyone else in their best garments.

When she finally made it to the penthouse, she still had her headphones in her ear, so she didn't hear the company that had stopped by. But she certainly saw Fitz's sister and Theo playing on the floor in the living room.

"Tabitha." Olivia announced her presence.

Tabitha looked up from her seat on the floor, ticking a teddy bear Theo's face. "Finally you're back." Tabi got up from the floor to give Olivia a hug. She'd come by to see her brother, but discovered he was working. Then Janet let her know that Olivia was out for a run, but should return shortly. Tabitha hadn't known Olivia was still in the city, she figured she was back in Sag Harbor, so she decided to stick around and saw hello before she left.

Olivia held her hands out. "Careful, I just came back from a run and I'm sweaty."

Tabitha second guessed her hug. "Well hello's work as well."

Olivia laughed. "What are you doing here?" Olivia unharnessed the dogs and made her way over to Theo. She was happy to see Tabitha sure, but Theo always stole the light.

"Well I was coming to see my brother, but I didn't know he was working this morning." Tabitha took a seat on the couch, while Olivia sat in the floor with the baby.

"Yeah." Olivia said disinterestedly and Tabi noticed her change in mood

"But I thought I'd stick around and say hello to you before I left back out."

"It's still kind of early to be out."

Tabi waved her hand. "Oh please, we've been up for hours. Haven't we buddy. He in no way sleeps through the night anymore. That's why I try to keep him busy during the day and tire him out so he can sleep like a rock at night."

"Yeah and how's that going?" Olivia chuckled again.

"Well last night he slept pretty long for him, and he woke up at four this morning."

"Ooh."

"Yeah, tell me about it."

"I haven't gotten a good night's rest since he was born."

"Well that's motherhood for you." Olivia spoke, bouncing Theo on her thighs. He was giggling, bending his little chubby legs. He as so cute, that Olivia didn't mind the constant drool spilling from his mouth in between laughs.

"Yeah." Tabitha smiled down at Olivia, she watched how Olivia interacted with Theo. How she was so naturally drawn to children, how comfortable she was with them and how babies were so comfortable with Olivia. The two of them were in their own little world on the floor. Olivia was making faces at Theo, tickling the rolls on his legs and playing his absolute favorite game, peek-a-boo. Theo just got so tickled, every time Olivia took her hands away to reveal her face. Tabitha could listen to her baby's hearty chuckle all day long. "You're so good with him." She commented.

Olivia smiled. "He's a good baby."

"It's not just him Theo Liv. You play with random babies in restaurants."

"I know, I really need to stop doing that though. Someone's gonna mistake me for a kidnapper and slap me to kingdom come."

"You've got baby fever Liv."

"What?" Olivia looked astonished at Tabitha." Why would you say that?"

"Because you do. You should just go ahead a have a baby Liv."

Olivia shook her head. "Tabitha it's not that simple. Besides, who said I wanted a baby."

"Oh you want one, or you would've lead with that. And I know it's not so simple, but all you have to do is start riding-"

"Tabitha please don't finish that sentence." Olivia pleaded, and Tabitha laughed at the half frightened half grossed out look on Olivia's face.

"Sorry. But seriously, you can't say that you've never thought about having a baby with Fitz. I know you have."

"Of course I have." Olivia admitted. But she'd never admit just how many times she's envisioned herself pregnant with Fitz's baby. Envisioned him rubbing cocoa butter on her belly at night, whispering goodnights to her swollen belly. Having little private conversations with that she wasn't privy to, although it was her belly. Just thinking about it now made Olivia smile, but she quickly recovered. "But I don't think Fitz is the kid type. I don't think he even wants kids."

"Well have you asked him?"

"Of course not. But I know your brother. Trust me, he doesn't want a kid. The only baby he actually tolerates is Theo, and that's because he's his nephew."

"I think you should just talk to him about it."

"For what Tabitha? I'm not planning on getting pregnant anytime soon."

"Well neither did I, but here I am with a one year old son. These things can be unexpectedly Liv. You never know."

"Are you some kind of mind reader? Can you see into the future or something? Because that would be the only explanation I would accept for this conversation." Olivia laughed, but it was an awkward nervous laugh.

"I'm just saying. It's obvious you want a kid one day-"

"Yes."

"Okay so what are you going to do if Fitz doesn't?" Tabitha was asking some serious and valid questions. Questions that Olivia needed to be asking herself, that she never even thought of.

What if down the road, she was ready for a baby but Fitz wasn't. Olivia knew for sure that someday she wanted to be a mother. She wasn't saying that day was now or even close, but one day. But how would she handle it if Fitz didn't feel the same? Would that be a deal breaker between the two of them?

"Well I don't have to think about that right now, because I'm not getting pregnant anytime soon."

"That's what they all say. And with the way you two go at it, I wouldn't be surprised if you called me in a week to tell me you were pregnant."

Olivia snorted and rolled her eyes. "Well that's not going to happen." Tabitha picked up on a little bit of irritation in Olivia's tone.

"Uh oh, do I detect a trace of trouble in paradise?"

"No." Olivia answered.

"Liv." Tabitha probed.

"We kind of had a fight last night."

"Really?" Tabitha's eyebrows rose.

"It was nothing honestly. It was barely even a fight, more like a disagreement."

"Well what did you disagree about?"

"He's upset that I'm still living in Sag harbor. He wants me to move back to the city, but I'm not ready to. I'm not even completely sure I want to."

"My brother can be a bit stubborn at times. And downright annoying when things don't go his way, which is hardly ever."

"Oh he's stubborn alright. He didn't speak to me the rest of the night. He stayed in his office while I ate dinner and then came to bed late and left early this morning with a four-word note." Olivia rolled her eyes. "But it wasn't all on him though, I was kind of in a funky mood last night too."

"About?" Damn she was nosy.

"Do you know Fitz's knew advisor Colleen Withers?"

Tabitha thought for a moment. "Uh I think so. I met her once at Fitz's office. It was only in passing though. Why?"

"I met her yesterday. She came by to talk to Fitz about something. I don't know what about, I wasn't really paying attention. But she seemed…"

"Seemed what?"

"She was flirty with him. Blatant flirting too, and I was right there and she didn't care."

"Olivia I 'm sure you probably just misread something-"

"No, I may not be an expert at flirting myself, but I know it when I see it."

"Well what did Fitz say?"

"Either he didn't notice or didn't care to stop he Either way, it upset me."

"Olivia I'm sure it was nothing. Liv you can't be jealous or suspicious of every woman Fitz talks to."

"Oh I can, but I don't want to, I can't help it. And I probably wouldn't be this upset if I hadn't seen them a month ago at this bakery Fitz use to take me too. She was laughing at whatever he was saying, putting her hand on his arm while she talked. And he didn't seem to mind. I thought they were on a date, and it wouldn't be so far-fetched considering he's exactly her type."

"I'm not so sure about that. That may have been Fitz's type in the past, but it's not anymore. Trust me Liv, they're just business associates."

Olivia was still playing with Theo as she spoke to Tabitha, she gave him a little Tonka truck and pushed the button on top to make the siren go. "And the entire time we were in New Orleans he was on his phone. She kept sending him emails-"

"Work emails Liv."

"Well I don't know that."

"Yes you do Liv, you just don't want to. Look I know you two are just getting back together after what happen, and I know those wounds probably haven't healed completely, but you can't do this. You can't just jump to conclusions and making up things in your head that aren't true. Trust, I did it before and it was not fun."

"Well it's not like I'm doing it on purpose."

"I know that. I think you just need to talk to Fitz."

"Talk to me about what?"

Both Olivia and Tabitha looked up toward the foyer entrance and spotted Fitz removing his suit jacket. Janet once again came out of nowhere, taking his briefcase and jacket before disappearing again.

Tabitha was the first one to respond. "About the décor in this room Fitz. It's too much marble." Tabitha got up to greet her big brother. "Honestly, what is this a bachelor pad? Olivia you should really put your woman's touch to this place while you're here."

"Olivia lives in Sag Harbor." Fitz smartly replied, before Olivia could even open her mouth to reply to Tabitha. "Isn't that right Olivia." Fitz looked down at Olivia as she looked up at him from the floor. They held each other's gazes for what felt like minutes, until Olivia finally looked away from his glare. "What brings you by Tabitha?" Fitz asked, going over to the tumbler collection on a small table by the wall. He poured himself a glass of the expensive scotch he kept there.

"Oh I was just coming by to say hello. I didn't know you had already left for work. Then Liv and I just started talking about stuff." Tabitha could feel the tension in the room. She wasn't use to this type of energy when she was around Fitz and Olivia. Figuring Olivia could use a little break, she came up with an idea. "Hey Liv, you want to go get something to eat? We could have a little late breakfast at this amazing place I found."

Olivia looked over to Fitz to get his reaction. She wanted to talk to Fitz, so they could work out whatever little quarrel they were having, but he was actively ignoring her gaze. Getting annoyed, Olivia answered back. "Sure, I'd love too. Fitz can watch Teddy." Olivia added the last past as an afterthought.

"Oh that would be great! That way we could do a little shopping too."

"Olivia." Fitz was about to protest the whole babysitting thing, but Olivia cut him off.

"Great. Just give me a quick minute to shower and change my clothes." Olivia hoped up fast from the floor and headed upstairs to get ready. She took a quick shower, and was putting on her clothes when Fitz walked in the bedroom.

"What are you doing?"

"What do you mean?" Olivia asked, pulling her jeans up passed her hips.

"You really think now is the best time to go on a shopping spree?"

"Well I wanted to stay here with you so we could talk, but you were being an immature child."

"Immature?"

"Yes Immature. _Olivia lives in Sag Harbor. Isn't that right Olivia._ " Olivia mimicked Fitz's words from earlier.

"Well that is where you _live_ isn't it."

"Fitz stop okay. I don't want to have a repeat of last night's argument."

"I don't either."

Olivia was lacing up her shoes, not paying him that much attention. When she finished, she walked around the room, getting everything she needed, mainly her purse and cell phone. Fitz was watching her every move. When she finally finished gathering all her things, she went to walk out the room. But as she tried to pass Fitz, he put his arm out, blocking her way.

"Fitz, your sister is waiting."

Fitz didn't speak, but he pulled her chin up with his finger. Olivia looked up at him with her big brown eyes, waiting for him to say something, but he didn't. He just leaned down and kissed her lips ever so softly.

"Don't be gone long." Fitz moved his arm and let Olivia pass.

 **X**

A few hours later, Olivia and Tabitha were still on their impromptu girls' day out. They had stopped for brunch a place Tabitha recommended. Olivia hadn't been all that hungry, but when she sat down at the table and smelled the aroma coming from the kitchen, she developed a quick appetite.

After a while, they'd caught a cab to fifth avenue where they have been for a few hours now. Tabitha had bought plenty for herself, Olivia had also bought somethings for herself, and a few for Fitz. She may have been upset with him right now, but that didn't stop her from buying him a few shirts she thought he'd look good in and a few more ties.

Now, they were in a baby boutique looking through racks of clothes for Teddy. And Olivia was also shopping for her baby cousin Ariel. Even though Olivia didn't get to see her that often nowadays, she still sent things by mail. Olivia was looking at a pair of flats for Ariel. They were cute, black flats with kitten eyes, and ears on the top. Michelle had mentioned that Ariel was beginning to walk, so Olivia thought this would be a good gift. She was looking for the right size, when Tabitha came up to her.

"Oh those are cute. But I don't think those are Theo's style."

Olivia smiled. "They're for my cousin's daughter."

Tabitha took them from Olivia. "Huh."

"What?"

Tabi turned the label towards Olivia, and pointed to the cute little baby on the label. She was a chocolate little baby with fat cheeks, burly hair and hazel eyes. "This could be your baby." Tabi smiled. "Well you and Fitz."

Olivia rolled her eyes, before taking the shoes back and making her way to the register. It was time to go. This wasn't the first-time Tabitha had brought up the idea of Olivia and Fitz having a baby. "What is with you today? What's with all the baby talk?"

"I don't know. I've just always wanted one of my brothers to make me auntie. At first, I thought it would be Patrick who got a girl pregnant before Fitz did. With all the women Patrick sleeps with, I'm surprised he isn't a father of five right now buy at least three different women. But now, I thin Fitz is going to beat him to the punch."

Olivia scoffed. "And what makes you say that?"

"Well he's in a stable relationship now. It's obvious he loves you, it's nothing like the women he use to 'date'. And by the looks of it, you two have a pretty active sex life." Olivia looked at her with a look of embarrassment and question. How could she possibly know that? "Oh don't think I didn't notice that sexy little teddy you bought at La Perla." Tabitha winked, and Olivia blushed. She had hoped that Tabitha didn't notice her checking out the teddies at La Perla, while Tabi shopped for a few new bras. She'd found a black sheer teddy that was beyond scandalous and nothing like she'd ever worn before, and all she could think about was the look on Fitz's face when he saw her in it. She'd only bout the one item though, La Perla was in no way a cheap boutique.

"Tabi, clearly you're going through some type of baby fever right now. So I think we should get out this store before you go crazy."

Tabitha laughed, but agreed that they should get going. As much as she loved having a little time off with one of her friends, she was sort of missing her baby boy. "Fine. But you laugh now, I'm telling you, one of these days, you're going to show up pregnant with my little niece or nephew."

 **X**

 **So nothing too exciting in this chapter, unless you read between the lines...**

 **Catch You Later...**


	25. Chapter Twenty-Five: Hi

**Chapter Twenty-Five: Hi**

 **June**

"Alex I can't answer that question… Well if she moved out, that's not my problem. It was bound to happen eventually… Why? Because you two argue like cats and dogs. You're fine for five hot minutes, then you're back to fighting, It's dysfunctional… This isn't about Fitz… I never said we were perfect, but my relationship with Fitz is a lot more stable than yours and Quinn's. You don't even call your relationship a relationship. You still introduce her as your 'good friend'. The both of you are just confused."

Olivia balanced her cell phone on her shoulder, while she flipped through several books and photos scattered on both her desk and the conference table in her office. She'd just got finished putting together a portfolio to send to a hotel in Salt Lake City. They were interested in using some of her work for their hotel remodel. Olivia was putting a portfolio for them to look over and decide from. They were having a soft reopening in two weeks, and she was already behind schedule in sending it to them. And on top of that, she was in the process of adding new work and artist to her collection. Wonderland would soon house more than Olivia Pope originals. She had gotten some relay great work in so far, Sag Harbor was like an untapped resource for undiscovered artist. Olivia had a lot going on right now, but she was loving the chaos of it all.

But right now, her sister was slowing her down as she complained and whined to her over the phone. It had been some weeks since Olivia went back home from her trip with Fitz to New Orleans. And Quinn had moved out of the brownstone she shared with Alex. After months of arguing back and forth and never really being on the same page for more than five minutes, Quinn moved out. Alex was both angry and devastated. She was angry, because Quinn had left without warning or word. Alex had come home from work one day to find all of Quinn's things and Quinn herself missing.

Alex had called and called Quinn's phone, but she never got an answer. It wasn't until three days later, that Quinn sent a text message to Alex's phone telling her she'd gone and she didn't know when or if she was coming back. After that, Alex didn't hear from Quinn again.

"She's a coward she really is. She couldn't even tell me to my face she was leaving, she sent me a text message. A fucking text message. She couldn't even call. Who does that."

"Well maybe she didn't want you to try and talk her out of it." One of Olivia workers came into her office with another stack of photographs for her to look over. "This honestly might just be for the best."

"And how do you figure that?"

"Because now, maybe you can get your stuff together. You're the most confusing person I know besides Fitzgerald Grant. The both of you are like freaking chameleons with your personalities."

"Whatever." Olivia could feel Alex rolling her eyes. "I don't even care."

"Then why do you keep calling me at my job to complain about her if you don't care?"

Alex ignored her. "And you know what the worst part of this is."

Olivia sighed. "What?"

"She left me with the rent. Now I have to find another roommate to pick up her half."

"Alex you do not need a roommate, you make enough money to pay for that place by yourself. You just don't want to live by yourself."

"And what's so wrong with that?"

"Alex you're a grown twenty-five year old woman. I think it's high time you learn to live on your own."

"But I don't want too." Alex whined over the phone like a three year old child.

"You are so pathetic." Olivia's office phone rang. "Alex I have to go."

"Wait why?"

"Because I'm working, and you should be doing the same thing. I'll talk to you later, goodbye." Olivia hung up on her sister, and quickly answered the ringing phone on her desk, before the person hung up. "Olivia Pope." Olivia sighed, hearing a representative from the hotel in Utah on the other line. "Yes hello… I realize that and I'm so sorry for the delay… Yes sir… Within the week, I promise it'll be there. Yes sir. Thanks again."

Olivia hung up and groaned. This contract was a big one, they could bring in a lot of money providing the art décor for a hotel, and this was a big hotel, meaning they would need a lot. There was no way Olivia was going to let this one go. There was a knock on her door.

"Yes?" She heard the doors slide open and her assistant came through the door. Olivia had hired Leona about two weeks ago, she'd needed an assistant after business started to pick up. Leona was a young girl, she was only twenty, and was working her way through fashion school.

"I have your tea." Leona carefully carried a teal mug of hot peppermint tea over to Olivia. Her stomach had been in knots all morning, really since she got back home and got back to work. Olivia knew she pushed herself too hard sometimes, but she still loved her job. "And a few phone messages."

"Thank you." Olivia took the mug, while Leona read off her phone messages.

"Liz called. She said she got a call from Elle and Vogue representatives for a spread in their next issue."

"To be on the cover?" Olivia asked shockingly.

"Yeah." Leona smiled.

"Sweet."

"Your mother called, but she said she would call back when you weren't so busy." Olivia rolled her eyes. "And Mrs. Herbert called… again."

"Ugh, what'd she want this time?"

"She has yet another complaint about her grandson's pictures."

"What was wrong with them."

"She didn't say. She just said that she wanted you to take his pictures the next time she came."

If Olivia rolled her eyes one more time, she feared they would get stuck. "Fine. Call her back and tell her to make another appointment. Also, tell her to stop calling the gallery and give her the number for the studio next door."

Leona giggled. "Yes ma'am." Leona turned to leave, and Olivia turned her back towards the door, and went back to looking over the papers and picture son her desk. A short moment later, she heard her office door's sliding back open.

"Did you forget something?" When Liv didn't get an answer, she turned around and was stunned to see Fitz standing in her doorway instead of her assistant. He was dressed quiet handsomely and casual in a pair of dark colored jeans, a plain white tee, with a bouquet of colorful flowers in his hand. He was smirking at her, clearly amused that he'd startled her just a little.

"What are you doing here?" Olivia asked.

"I'm sorry Olivia, he said you wouldn't mind." Leona came up from behind him, clearly upset that she'd thought she'd done something wrong. She hadn't met Fitz before now. She didn't have any idea who he was.

"It's okay Lea." She laughed at the young girl's expense, she was frazzled, thinking she'd done something wrong. "This is my boyfriend Fitz. Fitz this is my amazing and extremely talented Assistant Leona."

"Nice to meet you." Leona blushed. She'd heard Olivia's other employees gush about Olivia's boyfriend before, about how handsome he was, but she had no idea just how handsome the man really was. She was in awe and intimidated at the same time standing next to the man who practically towered over her and looked like he could lift her with one hand.

"I'll be at my desk Ms. Pope." Leona hurried to slide the doors closed and headed back to her desk.

Before the doors were even closed all the way, Fitz had made his way over to Olivia and had her in his arms. While he had been watching her earlier, he couldn't help but admire the way her ass looked in the high waist bell bottom dress pants she had on. They curved around her tiny waist and busty hip in a way that mad his manhood rise. Olivia really didn't know how beautiful she truly was.

"What are you doing here?" Olivia asked, when she finally managed to pull her lips away from Fitz's. She moaned when his hand, which were once softly rubbing her behind, firmly gripped it in the hand that wasn't occupied.

"I told you I was coming up to see you." Fitz was speaking into her neck, in between wet kisses.

"Yeah, but next week."

Fitz shrugged. "What's a few days?"

"More like a week."

Fitz moved his head from her neck, so he could look at her. "Are you not happy to see me?"

"I never said that."

Fitz pecked her lips again. "Good."

"Are those for me? Olivia asked about the flowers, with a slight frown on her face. He knows she hates receiving flowers.

"Who else would they be for?"

"Fitz they're beautiful, but you know I hate flowers. I can never keep them alive."

"Well even still, everyone needs something bright and beautiful in their life. Besides, that's an orange daylily plant. They don't require a lot of watering." Fitz sat the plant down on top of Olivia's desk and wrapped his arms back around her. She snuggled deeper into him, laying her head on his chest, with her arms around his waist. She was so happy to see him, they hadn't been together for sometime after their trip to New Orleans.

Olivia had come back home to Sag and dove right back into work, and it was keeping her busy. She went to visit Fitz in New York on some weekends when she wasn't too busy. But most of the time, it was Fitz who was finding the time to come and visit her in Sag Harbor.

"I've missed you." Olivia mumbled, with her cheek pressed tightly to his chest.

"Well you wouldn't have to miss me so much if you would just move back home."

Olivia lifted her head. "Don't start." She kissed his lips once, intending on pulling back. But Fitz took full advantage of having her so close and in his arms. He deepened the kiss, eliciting an immediate moan from deep within Olivia. She didn't even seem to care that he'd changed her plans. She just went with the flow, moving her arms from his waist to his shoulders. That was her go to spot, fingers in the now short curls in the back of his head. He'd recently cut his hair, and this time he cut it shorter than usual. Olivia was not a fan, he cut off her curls. They may have been attached to his head, but those were Olivia's curls. Now what was she supposed to grab and pull on?

Fitz had gotten lost in their kiss, and began backing her all the way up to the desk. He gripped her hips and effortlessly lifted her up off the ground and onto her desk, on top of all her work. He had one hand around her neck, and the other roaming her body as he kissed and sucked on her exposed neck. He knew what that did to her. He loved just lying in bed with her at night, spooning and kissing on her neck. She made the sweetest sounds and moans whenever his lips got anywhere near her neck.

"Fitz." Olivia breathlessly moaned, she felt his unzip her pants in the back, and she knew she had to stop him before they went too far. But she was finding it hard to speak. "Fitz…no. Not now. Not here."0

"Why not?"

"Fitz we are not having sex in my office. Especially not with all those people downstairs."

Fitz lifted his head and smirked. "Someone seems to be forgetting the fun we had in my office." He winked and Olivia blushed scarlet red.

"That was different."

"How?"

"That… that wasn't sex. And you tricked me."

"There were no tricks Liv, except what I did to you with my mouth and fingers."

"Fitz…" Olivia moaned, getting hot and bothered just think about the 'tricks' he played on her in that office. She had the hardest time controlling her volume as Fitz kneeled between her legs, while she lay spread out on top of his desk. She was so glad that no one had decided to walk in his office at that exact moment, because neither of them had thought o lock the door.

"What do you want?"

"Take me home. Please. Now."

 **X**

Olivia didn't have to ask twice, before she'd even finished, Fitz was already grabbing her hand and pulling her towards her office doors. She'd barely had enough time to hop of her desk and snatch up her purse, before he yanked her away. As she passed her staff, she informed them that she was taking the rest of the day off, and to call her if they had and emergency. She didn't miss the snickers and looks they gave each other, as they watched their boss being whisked away by a man on a mission.

Olivia didn't live that far away from town, so it took them no time at all for them to get to her house, especially with Fitz's driving. When they got to her house, and Fitz parked, she opened her own door, not waiting for him to open it for her. She was already searching through her bag for her house keys, when Fitz snatched her up from behind, twirling her around unexpectedly. She shrieked, laughing loudly at his playful behavior. From the corner of her eye, she could see her neighbors across the street watching her, as they sat on their porch enjoying the weather.

Fitz walked them both to the front door, never setting Olivia down, until she had to unlock the door. Which was proving to be a bit challenging, due to her shaking hands from nerves and jitters. Even after all the time they'd been together, Fitz still gave Olivia jitters. She didn't think she'd ever grow use to this man.

When Olivia finally managed to get the door opened, She turned around, grabbed Fitz by his neck and pulled him inside with her. She was sure she'd given the neighbors enough of a show to gossip about, but she didn't care.

She dropped her purse and keys right there at the door, not caring where they went. She kicked her heels off, all the while still kissing Fitz as he backed her up against a wall. She helped him pull his shirt over his head, kissing his chest and neck, loving the manly smell of his cologne. She'd never smelt anything like it before, but it was something embedded in her memory forever now.

Thinking back to their conversation earlier in her office, and the mention on their excursions in his office drifted into Olivia's mind. She took Fitz's hand in hers and slid it down her torso, until he reached below her belt. Fitz knew what she wanted, although he knew she'd never say it, regardless, he still caressed her through her pants, rubbing her pearl over and over again. He could feel her pants getting wet as she began to grind against his fingers. He was getting flashbacks of his office as well.

"Is this what you want?" Olivia just moaned, she was too caught up to answer him. "Answer me sweet girl." Fitz applied more pressure to her core, almost sinking a finger in through her pants.

"Yes." Olivia almost shouted. The pleasure just from Fitz's fingers was so much, she had to stand on tiptoe now.

"I love how vocal you've become Bambi." Fitz crooned in her ear. He was still a ways away from completely breaking through her shell. But they'd come a long way from her being so shy, and wanting to only make love with the lights turned off and under the covers. "Did you miss me baby?"

"Yes Fitz." Olivia ran her hands along Fitz chest. She loved the light sprinkle of hair he had splayed over his chest and abs. She ran her hands up and down his torso, enjoying how his muscles jumped beneath her hands. She loved that she seemed to have the same effect on him as he had on her.

Grabbing both her hands into one of his, Fitz spun Olivia around so her face was against the wall. He unbuttoned the back button on her blouse and pulled it over her head. He unzipped her pants, pushing them and her underwear down her legs. When her bottom half was bare, he went back to work on her top half, snapping her bra off with one hand and tossing it over his shoulder. Olivia head fell back on his shoulder, when he groped her breast in both hands. He teased her nipples between his thumb and index finger, making her nipple perk at attention.

His lips latched onto the side of her neck, surely leaving a mark for others to see later. The sensation of his lips and hangs combined, was proving to be too mu for Olivia to handle at once. Proving by her knees almost giving out on her.

Fitz finally took pity on her, and wrenched her around by her shoulder and picked her up in one smooth motion. Olivia tightened her legs around him and held on, as he carried her up the steps and to her bedroom. Fitz had of course been to her home plenty of times before, so he knew just where to go.

Olivia was expecting him to drop her on the bed any second, but he didn't. instead, he walked them passed her bed and into the connecting bathroom. He sat her down on her feet, while he shed the rest of his clothes and turned on the shower. Before the water was even warm, Fitz pulled Olivia with him in the shower. He walked them under the spray of water, getting both of them soaked. Then he walked backward until he felt the small triangular bench in the corner. He sat down and brought Olivia on top of him to straddle his lap.

Olivia held onto his shoulders, as Fitz guided himself into her wet core. She bit her bottom lip, when he was finally sheathed inside of her. It'd only been weeks since they'd last been together, but that felt like months. Olivia didn't expect to turn into a feign when she finally lost her virginity, but she had. She suspected it was only because of Fitz. She didn't see herself ever caving anyone else the way she craves for Fitz.

Fitz held onto Olivia's hips, as she slowly grind her his against his. He gripped her harder, and sped up the pace, watching her eyes and head roll back, before it fell on his shoulders. He knew it wouldn't be too long now, before she was coming apart in his arms. He loved the short trigger she had sometimes.

"You know we're going to break this bench one of these days."

"I'll pay to get it fixed."

 **X**

Fitz woke up a few hours later, in bed with Olivia. Moonlight was seeping through the window. He'd have to talk Olivia into getting some shades or blinds for her bedroom window upstairs. Fitz looked over to the clock on the nightstand, and discovered those 'few hours' were actually five. He and Olivia had been sleeping for over five hours and it was now after eight.

He didn't mean to sleep for so long, but it was much needed. Fitz had been working like a dog this past week, all so he could visit Olivia a week earlier. He still had plenty of work waiting for him, but I was more manageable now. Then add it with the drive to Sag, Fitz was beyond tired. He figured Olivia was as well, snoring on top of his chest. She was laying on top on him, her head on his chest, arms on either side of his head, and her legs twined together with his. If she was anyone else, Fitz would be beyond annoying with how clingy she was when she slept and wouldn't tolerate it one bit. But it wasn't anyone else, it was Olivia, so that meant if she liked it then he loved it.

Fitz moved Olivia's hair from out his face, her curly hair tickling his nose was what eventually woke Fitz up from his slumber. And now that he was awake, he couldn't just go back to sleep.

Careful not to wake her, he rolled Olivia's naked body off him and onto her back on the bed. He took time to appreciate the way her natural breast bounced and giggled with the movement. He pulled the thin sheet back over her body, and smiled when she rolled on her stomach, cuddling deeper in her sleep.

After Fitz found his boxers on the floor in the bathroom, he made his way through Olivia's house. Fitz had been here on many occasions, but he'd never really took the time to appreciate how gorgeous Olivia home really was. It was cute and cuddly, it Fitz Olivia's personality to a T. Olivia had told him that she worked closely with her contractor to make this house exactly how she wanted it to be.

Fitz explored the upstairs, venturing in the upstairs spare bedroom just down the hall from the upstairs master room. Olivia had decorated this room in warm colors in contrast to her bright room. He already knew what was on the third floor, Olivia's studio/home office, the only room in the house that was a mess. Or an 'organized mess' as Olivia likes to call it. He admired her ladder-step stairway instead of the traditional stairs. Right next to him was the downstairs bathroom, complete with a sliding barn door. Both the stairs and the barn door were made from refurbished barn wood.

Downstairs was the spacious living room, decorated in blues, gray and green, just like most of the house. One of Fitz's favorites parts of the entire house was the fireplace. Thanks to the open floor plan, Fitz headed right from the living room and into the kitchen, passing the kitchen table on his way. Her kitchen looked barely used, which Fitz was sure it wasn't, because Olivia couldn't cook to save a life.

On passed the kitchen was another master bedroom, this one downstairs, Olivia parents slept in this room when they came for a visit. Safe to say this room hadn't seen any company in a while. Although Olivia and her father were working on rebuilding their relationship, it wasn't back to normal just yet.

The last room in the house was the mudroom and laundry room. That were the dog's bed were. Most of the time, they slept in upstairs in the room with Olivia. But when Fitz was there, they got kicked out to their own beds downstairs. Mainly because Dipstick still hadn't quite warmed up to Fitz yet.

Deciding to get a little fresh air, while Olivia was still sleeping, Fitz headed outside to rest in one of the rockers outside. That's were Olivia found him about ten minutes later. She'd stretched out in the bed and felt Fitz wasn't next to her anymore. She put on her silk robe and went searching for him.

She eventually found him outside sitting in one of her rocker chairs gazing out into the woods behind her house. It was a nice quiet night out, the stars were shining bright, there was a cool breeze in the air and no smoke clogging your lungs. No horns blaring, loud music, people yelling. Just the natural sounds of nature.

Olivia opened her back door, pongo and Dipstick ran out ahead of her. She'd accidentally woken them as she passed their beds in the mudroom.

"What you doing out here?" She asked, as she sat sideways in Fitz's lap. The rocker was big enough for her to comfortable curl up in his lap.

"Just thinking."

"Easy to do out here isn't it? Unlike the city, people actually sleep around here."

"The city isn't too bad."

"I know that. It was my home for years, I loved it. But I think I've just outgrown it now."

"Do you miss it?"

"I miss you. And being so close to my family. I won't lie, I get lonely up here sometimes, but I still love it." Olivia intertwined her hand with Fitz's, and watched their hands and he played wither fingers. The diamond ring on her finger was sparkling even in the dark. She had started back wearing the flower diamond ring he'd give her long ago. She was glad now that she'd saved it from her wrath after he breakup with Fitz. She remembered when Fitz had learned about her little demolition party with all her jewelry.

 **X**

 _Flashback_

 _Olivia woke up to the sunlight streaming through the small rectangular windows high on the wall in front of her bed. Fitz had been bugging her for weeks to get some curtains for the window, but Olivia declined since the window was high up and no one could see inside her bedroom. And she liked the watch the rain fall. Now she was second guessing her decision._

 _Olivia rolled over on a groan, her body was sore. She and Fitz had had some fun last night, after a nice meal and splitting a bottle of wine. When she turned over, she spotted Fitz by her dresser messing with her things she had on top of it. She didn't mind, and how could she when he was standing there stark naked in his birthday suit. She took some time to admire his body from behind, before she got shy and turned away._

 _"Good morning." She said aloud, making her presence known that she'd woken up._

 _Fitz turned around with a grin on his face and a cup of coffee in his hand. She knew he'd found the only bag of coffee in her cabinets, she only kept it around for Fitz when he came over and any other visitor who wanted some. She still hadn't acquired a taste for it._

 _"Morning." Fitz was completely comfortable right now, without a stitch of clothing on. He found it funny how Olivia tried to keep her gaze focused on his face, but she'd inadvertently look down towards his junk every so often, then she'd jump back up to his face or look away embarrassed._

 _"What are you doing up so early?"_

 _"That damn dog of yours gnawing at my ankle is why I'm up so early."_

 _Olivia giggled. "Dipstick just needs some time to get use to you that's all."_

 _"If you say so." Fitz turned back around and continued messing with her things, he looked as if he was looking for something._

 _"What are you doing?" Olivia asked. She swung her feet over the bed, wrapping the sheet around her nude body as she did. She headed to the bathroom to relieve herself. She could still hear Fitz talking through the closed door._

 _"I'm looking for your ring." Fit answered. He was speaking of the diamond flower ring he'd given her. "I want you to start back wearing it, but it's not here. Where is it?"_

 _Olivia was on the other side of the bathroom door, freaking out about where this conversation was heading. If he was asking about the ring, then he was sure to ask about the other jewelry he'd given her, since it wasn't in her jewelry box either._

 _"Um…" She started out nervously, she still hadn't opened the bathroom door, instead she washed her hands. "I don't keep it in that jewelry box."_

 _"Well then where is it?"_

 _Olivia didn't have any other reason to be in the bathroom now, unless she took a shower, so she opened the door and leaned against the frame. "Uh, upstairs in my studio."_

 _"Why is it up there?"_

 _"Because that's where I keep it."_

 _"Why?" Fitz was confused. "And speaking of which, where is the rest of the jewelry I gave you? The bracelet? That diamond necklace? The string of pearls I gave you? Where is it?"_

 _Olivia bit her lip. "The bracelet's upstairs."_

 _"And everything else?"_

 _"I don't have it anymore."_

 _"What do you mean you don't have it anymore? What did you give it away? Sell it?"_

 _"I smashed them." Olivia spoke barely above a whisper._

 _Fitz jaw tightened, and his face became hard. Olivia had never seen this angry face directed towards her, and she did not like it. "Accidentally." Fitz wanted her to say yes, but he knew she wouldn't._

 _"On purpose. With a hammer."_

 _"Olivia!" Fitz shouted, causing Olivia to jump back. "Why would you do that?"_

 _"I'm sorry! It was after we broke up. I was mad and angry and embarrassed and hurt. Alex said it would make me feel better, and quite honestly it did. But I realize it was immature and dumb, and I'm sorry."_

 _"You're sorry?" Fitz repeated. "You're sorry, I guess it's alright because you're sorry."_

 _"Those are the right words, but the wrong tone Fitz."_

 _"Olivia right now is not the time to get cute with me." Fitz said angrily. He was beyond pissed at Olivia right now. How could she have been so childish and irrational to smash every piece of jewelry he'd given her. "You had no right to do what you did."_

 _"Well actually I did, you bought them for me."_

 _"Exactly, I bought them. Do you know how much all that jewelry cost?" The cost of all that jewelry was quite a big penny, but not anything Fitz couldn't afford._

 _"Is that the problem? The money? Fine, I'll pay you back. How much do I owe you?"_

 _"Oh please Olivia, you don't have that much money." Now Olivia was getting angry. "Besides, I don't want your money, this isn't about the money."_

 _"Then why even bring it up?!" Olivia yelled at him. Olivia had never had so many screaming matches with anyone else like she did with Fitz. Well maybe Alex was the exception. Olivia was trying to have a serious conversation with him right now, but she couldn't not focus, not when he was still standing in front of her stark naked._

 _"Can you please put some pants on, or cover yourself?" Fitz rolled his eyes, but he still grabbed the closest thing to him, which happened to be a small blanket Olivia had thrown over the back of a chair. Fitz tied it around his waist in a butt flap kind of way. That definitely wasn't helping. "Look, I said I would pay you back, but you don't want my money. I said I was sorry, but you don't seem to care. I don't know what else to say or do."_

 _Fitz sighed, dragging his hands down his face. "You just don't get it Liv. It's not about the money. I didn't give you that jewelry to show of how wealthy I am. Each piece of jewelry I gave you was m expressing my feelings for you when I couldn't. Olivia you know I'm not a naturally sentimental man, I don't talk about feelings, I don't express myself that way. But I felt myself falling for you. And because I could say it with words, I said it with a necklace or a bracelet. That pearl necklace, was me telling you I care about you. That pink diamond bracelet was me calling you my best friend. And that ring on your finger was me telling you I loved you."_

 _Now Olivia felt horrible. An asshole as more like it. She had no idea what the underlying meaning was behind that jewelry. Now she'd destroyed all of it in a fit of anger. Justified, yes, but it was also foolish and juvenile. Olivia didn't know what to say to him to make it better, so she didn't say anything. She felt worse, when Fitz walked out the room and she made no attempt to stop him. This was the first-time Fitz had really been angry at Olivia, and she didn't like it. Nor did she enjoy the two days that Fitz didn't speak to her. He could only last two days._

 **X**

The next morning, Olivia worked another half day, and spent the rest of the day with Fitz. They didn't have anything in particular planned for that day, since they had already done almost everything you could do in Sag Harbor. There were that many attractions in Sag. They went to the beaches, enjoying beautiful boat tours and water sports. They visited museums and monuments and visited the Bay Street theatre.

Today, they were just going to play it by ear. And so far, all that entailed was just walking around town, enjoying each other's company. Every once in a while, Olivia would stop them to go inside a shop. She'd discovered the cutest store when she first moved to Sag Harbor and went out exploring. The shop owner reminded her of Valerie back in New York, and she loved her shop. She had the cutest knickknacks and trinkets, along with some great accessories for homes and anything else you could think of. Olivia had decorated most of her home with things she'd found in this shop. And now she loved to just go in there every now and then to see something new she'd find. She always walked out with a bag or two.

Around two, Fitz and Olivia decided to stop for a bite to eat. Olivia suggested they eat at this little café in town. She's discovered this to be her knew favorite place to eat. She ordered a shrimp and roasted corn chowder and a sandwich. She was hungry today, although Fitz still didn't think she would finish all her food. Fitz ordered the Lobster Bisque and a sandwich as well.

Fitz was glad he'd convinced Olivia to only work a half day today, eh was enjoying his time with her. Even though all they'd don't today was walk around town, any time he spent with Olivia was fine with him. He wished all his days could be like this one. But he knew that wasn't a reality for him right now, but that didn't mean he wasn't working on it. He was wearing Olivia down about moving back to New York and he knew soon or later he would wear her down and she'd move back.

"How's your food." Olivia asked, in between her bites of her sandwich.

"It's alright. This bisque is amazing."

"This is my new favorite place to eat. I order from here just about every day for lunch. And I always get a little something extra in my order, because it he owner is a little sweet on me." Olivia teased him.

Fitz dropped his spoon in back with a clank, and a scowl on his face. Olivia laughed at him. "Relax Fitz. He's like sixty years old. I date older men, but not that old."

Fitz unexpectedly pulled Olivia chair across the table and by his side, making her shriek. She was sure she was annoying some of the other patrons in the café. "That's not funny." He put his arm around her shoulder, resting his forehead against hers. She could be such a tease at times.

"Geez Fitz, you can be such a caveman." Olivia smiled.

"Well with a beautiful woman like you, how can I not be?" Fitz kissed the smile right off her lips. He didn't care that they were in a restaurant, and not at home, he still kissed her like they were. He kept his arm around her chair and shoulder, while the other held her face in place. Olivia kept her hand resting on his thigh and the other clutching his shirt.

She didn't know what it was about this man that made her so weak in the knees, and could get her to do just about anything. Before Fitz, you would never catch her kissing anyone like this in public, maybe not even in private. Just as she was sliding her tongue into Fitz mouth, she heard someone calling her name. Who would be bold enough to call out her name giving her current activity?

Much to Fitz's displeasure, Olivia broke away from the kiss. Fitz had heard someone calling her name as well, but he was choosing to ignore it, just as he hoped Olivia would have. Whoever it was, they were not his favorite person.

"Olivia hey." Hudson appeared from around the corner. He'd just walked in the café and was he walked to his table, it was hard to miss the couple making out at their table. Hudson was jealous of the man at first, then he discovered the woman was Olivia and he was envious and enraged. For months, he'd been working Olivia, trying to get out of the friend zone and get one date out of her. Now he had new competition. Who was this guy? And who knew she was into white guys?

"Hudson hey." Fitz didn't like that Olivia got up to give the man a hug. Nor did he like the way Hudson kissed her cheek. "How are you?"

"I'm great. Just came to grab some lunch. I haven't seen you at the store in a while." Hudson could feel Olivia's 'friend' staring at him, but he ignored it.

"Yeah, I've been busy with work. But my supply of popcorn balls is running low, so you will for sure be seeing me soon." Olivia laughed. She saw Hudson's eyes travel past her and float upward. She knew Fitz was probably standing behind her. Then she felt his hand firmly grip her hip. "Hudson this my boyfriend Fitzgerald Grant. Fitz this is Hudson Mayer, his family owns the popcorn business I told you about."

"Nice to meet you." Hudson held out his hand, although it was so not nice to meet him. He wanted to kick his ass, not shake his hand. Olivia having a boyfriend set his plan way back.

"Likewise." Fitz shook Hudson's hand way longer and harder than necessary.

"Well uh, it was nice seeing you Liv. I'll let you get back to your meal." Hudson walked off, joining the group of people he had come in with.

Fitz held out Olivia's chair, setting her back in front of her food do she could finish eating. He sat down with an angry frown on his face.

Olivia rolled her eyes at his sudden change in attitude. "He's just a friend Fitz."

Fitz nonchalantly shrugged. "I know."

"You know that was uncalled for back there."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Your death grip on his hand is what I'm talking about."

"My father taught me to shake a hand with a firm grip."

Olivia smiled. "Thank was more than a firm grip and you know it." She playfully smacked his arm. "His hand was red."

Fitz shrugged again. "He'll survive."

Olivia shook her head. "Cave…man."

Fitz pinched her cheeks, and she laughed, swatting his hand away. He knew she hated when anyone did that. She'd dealt with it her whole life, being born with chubby cheeks was not her favorite. Hudson heard Olivia's sweet laugh, and his attention turned from his own table to hers. He hated the little interaction between Fitz and Olivia. He wanted to make her laugh like that. He wanted her to smile for him and be so playful with him.

Fitz noticed Hudson's gaze and became annoyed. He didn't want to be here anymore, knowing Hudson would be watching them, and more particularly Olivia. "Hey what do you say we finish this someplace else."

"Like where? I'm not ready to go home yet."

"We passed a park on the way over."

Olivia gave him an incredulous look. "You want to sit outside on the ground… the grass and eat?" Picnics were not Fitz's thing.

"Why not?" Fitz was already pulling bills out his wallet and signaling their waiter for the check and carry out boxes. "It's a nice day outside, let's enjoy it."

 **X**

It really was a nice day out today, and Olivia was glad Fitz thought of the idea to have an impromptu picnic outside. They had lucked out, since Fitz had a car cover in his trunk, and they used that as a blanket on the ground. Olivia had taken off her shoes and was glad she'd worn an off the shoulder, yellow, button down sundress. It was short and simple, and in this weather, she was grateful.

Olivia was enjoying the rest of her food, looking out to the park. School was out for the day, so there were plenty of kids out today. There were families throwing Frisbees, riding bikes, walking their dogs. Olivia rarely saw this type of scene in the city.

She looked behind her, and rolled her eyes at Fitz. He was on his phone 'checking messages'. It was his idea to eat outside, and now he was too busy staring at his phone to enjoy the say outside. Olivia set her food down on the blanket and crawled over to him. She wordlessly untied his shoes and pulled them off along with his socks.

"What are you doing?"

"You really need to get some sun on these paws Fitz. They're whiter than snow." Fitz wasn't the sandal type, so his feet rarely saw the sunlight. When she got his shoes off, she unbuttoned the first few buttons on his shirt, and took his phone out his hand.

"Liv I was using that."

"It can wait until later." She put the phone in her bag. "You're missing this beautiful day out." She gave him his food and sat against his side eating her own.

"I feel awkward having my feet out."

"Well trust me baby, they need all the sunlight they can get. I'm getting blinded over here with the glare from your feet."

"Haha." Fitz pinched her side.

Olivia leaned over and pecked his lips three times. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"Sarah you get back here right now!" A woman yelled out, chasing after a little girl in a pink romper. "I'm not gonna chase you!"

The little girl was giggling so loud as she ran as fast as her short legs could get her. She couldn't have been more than two years old. Olivia couldn't help but laugh at the mom trying to catch the little girl. Every time she'd get close, the little girl would find some way out and escape again. When she ran in Olivia and Fitz's direction, Olivia decided to put the mom out of her misery and scooped the little girl up when she ran past.

"Woah there speedy, where are you going?" The little girl smiled at her. She was too cute. Fat cheeks, bright blue eyes, and sandy blonde hair. Olivia oddly thought this was what her little girl would Fitz could look like one day.

"Thank you." The mother finally caught up to her daughter panting. "Thank you so much. I don't know how she keeps getting out of her stroller. She'd my little escape artist. And she's' getting so fast, I can't keep up."

Olivia laughed, handing the little girl over to her mother. Looking at them together, Olivia knew just where she got her looks from. "You're welcome. She's gorgeous by the way."

"Awe thanks. Can you saw thank you Sarah?"

"Tank you!"

Olivia's heart almost melted. "Oh my God, that's so adorable. I'm Olivia by the way, and this is Fitz." Olivia pulled Fitz up by his shirt, he had no intention on introducing himself. Just hand the kid over and be done with it.

"Alexa."

"Isn't she the cutest Fitz?"

"Mhm." Fitz agreed, not knowing what else to say. The kid was cute though.

"Well thanks again for catching her, she could've kept that up for hours."

"No problem, nice meeting you. Bye Sarah."

"Bye!"

When the mom walked away, holding the little girl firm in her arms, Fitz and Olivia sat back down. "She was too cute. Those cute little pigtails in hair, and those eyes. Oh she's gonna break some hearts with those eyes. Wasn't she cute."

"Yeah." Fitz agreed again, wishing Olivia would get off the subject of that little girl.

Olivia noticed Fitz's obvious discomfort. He got that way whenever someone brought up babies, or he was around any baby that wasn't Theo. Theo was the only exception.

"Why do you get so uncomfortable whenever you're around a baby?"

"I'm not uncomfortable."

"She's not even here anymore. Do you really hates babies that much?"

"I never said I hated them. I just don't care for them."

"Fitz that's basically the same thing."

"Olivia I tolerate them, that's well enough." Fitz was getting irritated. "I don't have any kids anyway, so this conversation is pointless."

"Do you ever want them?" Olivia asked quietly, she was afraid of his answer.

"What? Why does it matter?"

"It matters Fitz, it does. Because I want kids one day, and if you don't… then we have a problem." Olivia loved Fitz she did, but one day she saw herself married with kids, at least two. She would love for Fitz to be a part of that vision, but she also knew she didn't necessarily need him to make that vision a reality.

"I don't know Olivia."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't know Olivia." Fitz wasn't yelling, but his voice was raised. "I've never thought about it before, I've never had to. I've never met a woman I thought about having kids with."

"What about me?"

"Liv don't… Don't put me in this situation right now." He scratched at his head, rarely was he at a loss for words.

"Why can't you just answer me?"

"Because I can't. Why is it suddenly so important?" Fitz asked, then his eyes got wide and nervous. "You're not… are you?"

"No." Apparently she didn't say it convincingly enough for Fitz, judging by his face. "Fitz I'm not pregnant."

Olivia didn't appreciate his relieved reaction. Would he being pregnant be so terrible? But she let it go and changed gears a bit. "Could you see yourself being married to me?"

"Yes." Fitz answered without hesitation. Before, he couldn't see himself with kids or married, but after meeting Olivia, marriage didn't seem so bad. Spending the rest of his life with Olivia, being able to call her his. That didn't sound so bad. But kids?... Fitz wasn't so sure.

Olivia was beyond pleased with his answer. At least he knew one thing for sure. He could see himself married and more importantly, he could see himself married to her. "But you can't see yourself having kids with me?"

"I don't want kids Olivia." Fitz could tell this was hurting her, and he didn't like that he was the one causing her pain. But he didn't want to lie to her either, he had to be honest right? The worse thing he could do would be to give her false hope. He couldn't tell her he wanted kids without ever intending on giving her any, that wouldn't be right.

Olivia's lip trembled, but she refused to get upset and cry. She didn't know what she was going to do with this information. Fitz not wanting to have kids was a problem, a big problem. Because Olivia wanted kids one day, she wanted them badly. She didn't know if she was willing to give up on having kids, just to be with Fitz. She wouldn't make a rash decision and ends things with him so quick, but this was definitely something she had to think about going forward.

"You know Fitz, if you don't want kids, you might want to actually start using some of those condoms you buy." Olivia moved away from him on the car cover, barely talking to him for the rest of the day. She was upset, and she wasn't going to hide it.

 **X**

 **Catch You Later...**


	26. Chapter Twenty-Six: What The F

**Chapter Twenty-Six: What The F* #**

 **One Month Later…  
July**

Olivia had never driven a car so fast in all her life. She disregarded every traffic sign and warning. The cars in front of her just weren't going fast enough for even as she weaved through them from lane to lane. Olivia was on a mission, a purpose. She needed to get to New York city, she needed to get to her sister.

Hours before, Olivia had been relaxing at home after a long day at work. The gallery had been busy that particular morning. Ever since Olivia appeared on the cover of both Elle and Vogue magazine, business had really picked up. Olivia didn't even think this many people were still interested in fine art these days. How many people do you know that regularly went to art galleries and shopped and not just looked.

She had gotten home that day and decided to clean up a bit. Her house wasn't a mess, but it was slightly cluttered. She cleaned the living room first, then her kitchen and downstairs bathroom. When she was done with downstairs, she went upstairs to clean. Her room was really the only room that needed to be cleaned. Since Fitz hadn't been to visit her in a while, she hadn't been tidying up like she normally did in preparation for his visits.

Now her room had clothes thrown everywhere, the bed hadn't been made in days and she'd brought some of her work from her office to her bedroom. Olivia went to work picking the clothes up off the floor and getting them to the laundry room along with her bed sheets. She organized her work and took it back to her office. Dusted a bit, organized her shelves and closet and finally vacuumed. By time she was done, she was beyond tired, but she as determined to finish, because she knew if she stopped now, it would be a couple of days before she started again.

Cleaning her bathroom was the worst. Olivia didn't realize just how many hair care products she had, until she spent half an hour trying to get them all organized in her cabinets. She was sitting with her legs crossed on the floor, organizing under her sink, when something caught her attention. She picked up a box of tampons to check if she needed to buy another box soon. She was shocked to find the box practically still full. She didn't remember buying any knew boxes recently, so this box shouldn't be almost full.

Olivia put the tampons close to the back of her cabinet, and kept on organizing. But even as she kept cleaning, something didn't feel quite right. And whenever she tried to think about what could possibly be wrong, she kept going back to that full box of tampons, but she kept dismissing it.

Then, just as she finished organizing her cabinet and was closing the doors, her brain just went off. She stopped dead in her tracks. She moved like the speed of light snatching that same box of tampons back out the cabinet. _A full box of tampons. Why haven't I been using them?_ Carrying the box with her, Olivia hurried to her bedroom. She raced to her dresser and snatched her phone off its charger. She pulled up her calendar and began counting the days. She was trying to remember her last menstrual cycle, but she couldn't remember.

She vaguely remembered, or thought, she got her period right before her birthday. She remembered being glad Fitz wasn't with her, so she didn't have to explain why they couldn't have sex. _But that was before May. We're in July now._ _I haven't had a period in three months? No that can't be right._ Olivia was really beginning to panic, all sorts of reasons were floating in her head and she didn't like any of them.

Her menstrual cycle has never been regular, for as long as she could remember. It was normal for her to go a month, maybe two, without getting her period. But she's never gone three months without getting her period.

"No. No. No." Olivia repeated, walking in circles around her room. She was going to the worst case scenarios, one of them being she was pregnant. It may not be devastating news, but it certainly wasn't something she wanted to hear right now. And the more she thought about it, the more she thought she could be right. She's been nauseous a lot lately.

"But that was just from work." Olivia spoke out loud to herself. In fact, Olivia hadn't thrown up in a couple of weeks, which was about the same amount of time since she finished her hotel project. That little discovery was comforting, but not enough. "Oh my God. Olivia what is wrong with you? How could you not notice this before?" She was still talking to herself, and still walking in circles.

She didn't know what to do now. Does she go get a pregnancy test or was she overreacting. Her periods have never been regular, maybe this was all it was. Could she really have been pregnant for months and not know?

 **X**

"This is a nice place."

"Thanks." _Don't get comfortable._ Is what Alex really wanted to tell her current guest. Alex had picked up some girl in a bar she'd just left. Her name was Ashley, she thinks, couldn't really be sure. Alex didn't bother learning it, because she wasn't going to see this woman again, at least that's how she planned it. That's typically how all one night stands worked out.

"Is there like, anymore to this house?" Ashley asked, twirling her hair around her finger. Yes, Ashley was a bit on the dumb side. Alex had learned that, when Ashley told her about her hellish experience of getting stuck on an _escalator_ for hours. But hey, Alex didn't judge, because after all, you don't have to be an A+ student to have sex. Plus, Ashley was cute. That's what attracted Alex to her in the first place, that and her fishnet stockings.

"Yes, those are stairs. For going upstairs." Alex said, pouring herself a drink to get through the night.

"Cool." Ashley took off her jacket, and tossed it on the kitchen bar. "So are we gonna do this or what?"

"Give me a minute." Alex downed the rest of her drink, before walking over to where Ashley stood by the doorway.

"Just so you know, I don't do rough stuff. And no biting, scratching, smacking or leaving any visible marks on my body. It's a temple, and I intend to keep it pure."

"Pure? Really? You were knocking back vodka shots when I met you."

"Whatever."

Alex had just backed Ashley into a wall, kissing her, when they both jumped at someone loudly banging on the front door. It scared Alex so much she bit Ashley's lip.

"What the hell?!" Ashley yelled out in pain, holding her bottom lip.

"Shut up." Alex tentatively made her way to the door. She didn't want to answer it, no having any idea who could be banging on her door like this at eleven o'clock at night. She grabbed the baseball bat she now kept near the door ever since Quinn moved out and she was by herself. She was about to ask who it was, when the person on the other side yelled out.

"Alex it's Olivia! I don't have my key, let me in!"

"Uh, who the fuck is Olivia?" Ashley asked with a hand on her hip.

"My sister."

"She better be. I'll cut her."

So Ashley was a little crazy too. And that weirdly turned Alex on. Putting the bat away, Alex unlocked the door and opened it for Olivia. Liv came in like a blur, rushing straight passed her and into the living room.

"Alex I'm freaking out, I'm freaking out!" Olivia passed around in rapid circles in the living room.

"Olivia what's wrong?" Alex questioned her sister, she hadn't seen her this anxious in years. Not since middle school, when she froze up on stage at their seventh grade talent show. They were supposed to sing a song they'd wrote together, but Olivia got a sudden case of stage fright and ran off. When Alex caught up to her, she was throwing up her lunch in the trash bin. She'd only had two more panic attacks since then, and Alex hoped she wasn't having one now. She really didn't feel like cleaning vomit out of her carpet.

"I'm freaking out!" Olivia repeated, still pacing in circles. After finding those tampons in her cabinet and realizing there was a chance she was pregnant, Olivia panicked. She only grabbed her keys and wallet off her table, before she was out the door and on the road to her sister's house.

"I can see that Liv. Look calm down and just tell me what happened. Are you hurt? Did something happen to you?"

"No. Well maybe, I don't know."

"Olivia you aren't making sense. What's wrong?"

Olivia stopped pacing, long enough to answer her sister. "I might be pregnant."

"What?" Alex asked. She wasn't as shocked as Olivia thought she would be. Her tone was actually amused.

"Alex I'm serious."

Alex looked at her sister's face, and knew this was no joke. "Woah. Are you… How? Why do you think…"

"I was cleaning the house and I found a box of tampons in the bathroom. It was practically full, like I hadn't used them in months. Then it got me thinking…. Alex I haven't had my period since before our birthday."

Alex's eyes got wide. "Olivia what the fuck? That's three months ago. How could you not notice not getting your period for three months?"

"Alex I've never been regular you know that. I can go a month, sometimes two months without getting it."

"Oh same here honey. It's a blessing and a curse." Ashley spoke out, giving her unwanted two cents. Olivia gave her sister a 'who is she' look, and Alex just rolled her eyes.

"Okay Liv, do you realize this could mean you're already three months pregnant. Liv, you're already out of your first trimester. This is the time women start telling their families they're pregnant, not just finding out themselves. What are you auditioning for TLC's I didn't know I was pregnant?" Alex laughed.

"Alex this isn't funny!"

Alex was still laughing. "Liv how could you not know you were pregnant for three months?"

"I've never been pregnant."

"Well don't speak so soon." Olivia was three seconds from smacking that smile of Alex's face. "But seriously Liv. How could you not know?"

"I don't know Lex, but I need to find out for sure so I can stop panicking over potentially nothing."

"I think I have a test under the sink in the bathroom." Alex told her, and Olivia took off to the bathroom to find the pregnancy test.

"How long is this going to take?" Ashley asked with an attitude. "I didn't come home with you to talk pregnancy tests."

"Be quiet."

"Alex!"

"What?! What happened? You got the results back that quick?"

"No! And I won't, because this freaking test is expired!"

"Oh, my bad."

"Your bad?"

"Well Liv why did you just get a test from home? Why'd you drive two hours to take a pregnancy test?"

"Why do you have a pregnancy test anyway, you're a lesbian!"

"Uh I'm bisexual thank you."

"Woah what?" Ashley spoke once again, Olivia was getting annoyed with her presence. "Bisexual? You told me you were a lesbian."

"That's what bisexual means." Alex said.

"No, it means you're wishy-washy. And I don't do wishy-washy or girls who do dick." Ashley looked her up and down. "Gross. I have standards."

"Standards? I picked you up at a bar."

"Whatever, you're a dick loving freak and I'm leaving." Ashley took her clutch off the back of the couch. "Besides, you're way too butch for me anyway." Ashley turned on her heel and walked out the front door.

"Did that skank just call me a butch?"

"Alex I don't care."

"I am nowhere near butch, look at me."

"Alex I DON'T CARE!" Olivia yelled, the last thing on her mind was Ashley. "I need to find a pregnancy test from somewhere open at eleven o'clock at night."

"Right, sorry. Um There's a corner grocery two blocks from here I think. We can get one from there."

Olivia grabbed her keys and wallet, they could take her car to the store. Alex followed behind her, noticing that Ashley forgot her jacket on the kitchen bar, she snatched it up.

"Oh she is this is cute, she is not getting this back. Butch my ass."

 **X**

Fitz sat at his desk the next morning, feeling like crap. He'd woken up that morning, feeling the same way, it had taken him way longer than usual to get out of bed. He had a terrible headache, and the slightest movement made it worse. The first thing he did was close the shades that automatically came on every morning. He felt nauseous and thought he would throw up, but when he went to the bathroom, all he did was dry heave. Even though he wasn't feeling one hundred percent, he was determined to go to work. Fitz wasn't the type to just miss work, even if he could.

After he showered, he didn't feel any better. After he dressed, he still felt awful. Annie tried to persuade him to stay home from work but he was being stubborn. It had only taken him an hour at work for him to realize he'd made the wrong decision and should have stayed home today. He was glad he didn't have anything important on his schedule today, because he wasn't in the mood.

He tried to read over a few papers, sign some things here and there and take a few phone calls. But after an hour had passed Fitz was done. He'd already called him secretary and told her to push back anything on his schedule until the next day. Hopefully this migraine would be gone by then.

Fitz drove himself straight home and changed out of his work clothes and took some medicine Annie brought for his migraine. He tried to call Olivia before he climbed in bed, but he didn't get an answer. So he told Annie and the rest of his staff not to bother him unless it was an emergency. He turned off all the lights and shades, getting it as dark as he could get it. As soon as his head hit the pillow. His eyes closed and he was sleeping.

 **X**

"Maybe I should take another."

"Babe you've taken five and they all have the same results."

"Yeah, but I could've gotten a false positive."

"You peed on five different pregnancy test Olivia. What's the odds that all five brands came out wrong?"

"It could happen."

"I don't think it did Olivia. It's time to face the music hon." Alex out her hand on her sister shoulder. "You've got a bun in the oven."

Tears immediately sprang in Olivia's eyes. Some were tears of joy, but the majority of them were tears of sadness and fear. As much as Olivia wanted to be a mother, she didn't want it right now. She wasn't ready for a baby, she wasn't ready to be someone's mother. And she hadn't even thought about how Fitz would feel about all this. Just last month he'd told her he didn't want kids and now here she is pregnant and possibly already three months pregnant with his child.

 _What would he think? What would he say? Obviously I didn't do this on purpose, but would he think that way? Would this break their relationship?_

"What do I do now?" Olivia asked, with her head on his sister's lap. They were sitting on the edge of her bed. Alex had been waiting there, while Olivia peed on the pregnancy test.

Alex gently rubbed Olivia head in comfort. "I have no idea. First I guess we should call a doctor or something? I don't really know a number of one, but I'm sure we can find one in a phone book. If I can find it. You know what, google is much better." Alex was slightly rambling. "And that doctor can give you some prenatal pill or what not. You've already been going all this time without taking anything, and we don't want a baby with a pinhead."

Olivia laughed despite herself. "My baby's not going to have a pinhead."

"Let's hope. We've already got a problem if the kid has his father's eyebrows, or lack thereof."

"Hey! Fitz has eyebrows, they're thin and light, but they're there."

"Hey, I didn't say he wasn't handsome, I just said he doesn't have eyebrows. Don't worry Liv, your kid is going to be cute." Olivia smiled. "Because she'll look like her auntie of course."

Olivia sat up with a smile on her face, leave it to her sister to cheer her up every time. "Yeah well we look just alike, so my baby will look like it's mother." Olivia hadn't realized she as rubbing her stomach, until Alex put her hand over hers.

"Holy crap Cheeks. You're pregnant."

"Yeah."

"There's a baby in there."

"Yeah."

"Are you happy?"

"Yes and no." Olivia answered honestly. "Is that bad?"

Alex shook her head. "Of course not. You're allowed to be nervous or scared, it's you're first baby. And this wasn't exactly something you planned."

"No it isn't."

"How do you think Fitz will take the news?"

Olivia groaned, and laid back against the bed, hoping it would swallow her whole. She was not looking forward to telling Fitz anything. He was not going to be happy, she already knew that. She just hoped that he didn't overreact or say or do something they both would regret.

"He's not going to like this Lex."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because only a month ago, he specifically told me that he didn't want kids. Like ever. And now, I'm going to have to tell him I'm pregnant."

"He'll come around. Fitz loves you, and he might not like the idea of being a father right now, but it'll grow on him."

"You think?"

"Sure. So when are you going to tell him?"

Olivia shrugged. "I don't know. You think I should wait until I see a doctor, just in case we're wrong."

"Olivia you've got five _positive_ pregnancy tests over there. You're definitely pregnant. Besides, if you tell him now, he can go with you to your appointment. You're first appointment should be something the both of you share together."

"What if he doesn't want to go?"

"Then I'll go with you. And on the way back home, I'll key his car."

Olivia laughed again, having no doubt that given the chance, Alex would do just as she said. "I love you Lex." Olivia hugged her sister.

"I love you too."

"I guess I should call his secretary and see if he has some free time in his schedule for me to stop by." Olivia was being a lot calmer than she expected. She'd had a breakdown, and she was still overwhelmed and in shock, but she was handling this a lot better than she expected. She just hoped Fitz's reaction was something similar. Olivia loved him and didn't want this to come between them, but if she had to make the decision between Fitz and this baby, it would be an easy choice for her. From here on out, her entire life would be devoted to this child, and no one would come before him or her.

 **X**

"Annie I said not disruptions please." Fitz groaned from the bed, with the duvet pulled over his head. He specifically told everyone not to bother him, and yet here they were making noise in his room. He was about to yank the covers off and yell at whoever had come into his room without so much as a knock on the door. But before he could, someone pulled the corner of the blanket down, exposing his face. Fitz squinted one eye open, and smiled at what he saw. Olivia stood there with a small smile on her face.

"Hi." She whispered, Annie informed Olivia that Mr. Grant had a migraine when she answered the door.

"Hi." Fitz croaked back. He hadn't been out of bed since he came back from the office and he was glad to see Olivia, he didn't even know she was in the city. Fitz wasn't the type of man that reverted back to his youth when he was sick or didn't feel well. But right now, all he wanted was someone to cuddle and hold onto while he slept, like he mother used to do to him when he was a boy.

"I hear someone isn't feeling well." She put her hand on his forehead, brushing his curls out the way. "Do you need anything?" Olivia had planned on telling Fitz outright about the baby. But when she discovered he wasn't at the office and found out he was sick when she got to his place, her plans changed. She wanted him healthy and alert when she told him about the baby.

Fitz didn't speak, but only pulled the duvet back so she could climb in bed beside him. After she kicked off her shoes, Olivia climbed in bed beside Fitz. He pulled her close to him and laid his head on her chest. Olivia wrapped her arms around him, one hand playing with his hair at the nape of his neck and the other running up and down his arm. Within minutes, she heard his breathing even out and knew he'd fallen back asleep. And since Olivia had been up since Olivia had been up since late afternoon yesterday, it wasn't hard for her to close he eyes to rest either. She went to sleep, with visions of her swollen belly and Fitz talking to her belly and giving it sweet kisses.

 **X**

Hours later, Olivia woke up still in bed with Fitz. He was still cuddled into her side, snoring heavily. The noise was actually what woke her up. Fitz wasn't a loud snorer, unless he was beyond tired when he went to bed. And now with him being sick, and working so hard, Olivia knew he must've been tired. She also knew he probably hadn't eaten anything since this morning. It was now late afternoon, so she thought she'd get up and make him something quick to eat before he got up.

Carefully slipping from his grasp, Olivia got out of the bed, stretching out her aching muscles. She didn't realize how tired she was either, that drive from Sag Harbor didn't do her any good either. After she went to the bathroom and relieved her bladder, Olivia headed to the kitchen. She said a few hello's n passing, to the housekeepers along the way. Olivia didn't think she'd ever get use to staying in a home with housekeepers. Although they weren't there twenty-four hours out of the day, it felt like it. It was so strange to her to live in a house with strangers just roaming and popping up like magic when called.

Olivia definitely had a different upbringing than Fitz. There were no housekeepers when she was growing up. No cooks, no one coming in behind her to make her bed in the morning. She and Alex did that themselves, took out the trash, cleaned their rooms, bathrooms and any other chores their mother made them do.

When she got to the kitchen, Olivia frowned, seeing Annie there reading a magazine. It wasn't that she disliked Annie, Olivia just wasn't that familiar with her. She was more comfortable with Ms. Betty. Maybe because she was older, and reminded Olivia so much of the older women in her family.

"Good morning Ms. Pope."

Olivia sighed, she'd given up trying to get Annie to call her anything other than Ms. Pope. "Hi Annie. How are you?"

"I'm fine thank you. Can I get you anything?"

"No, I was actually just about to make Fitz something to eat for when he got up."

"Oh I can do that. I could make chicken parm."

"No, That's alright. I'd rather do it, and I was thinking more of a sandwich. He's not feeling too well, he probably won't want a big meal."

Annie relented, she really hated when people tried to do her job. She liked Olivia she did, but she hated when she came over and tried to run things. "Of course. There's plenty of ingredients in the fridge. Mr. Grant's favorite is-"

"Avocado BLT with a fried egg and extra bacon on sourdough. I know." Olivia knew cooking was part of Annie's job description, but she could make a sandwich for her man. It was only a sandwich.

After Annie walked out the kitchen, Olivia washed her hands, and got out everything she needed to make Fitz's sandwich. Olivia still wasn't a master chef, but she was getting better. Besides, you don't need talent to make a BLT sandwich. Olivia put Fitz's bacon on the griddle on the stove, and sliced the tomato and lettuce and avocado. Her only real challenge was the fried egg. It had taken Olivia several attempts in the past to make a fried egg, but she'd finally got the hang of it and was proud to say she had perfected the fried egg.

About six minutes later, Olivia was arranging Fitz's sandwich onto a plate and tray she was going to carry to the bedroom. She hoped Fitz was feeling better and was in a good mood when he woke up. Because they needed to talk. But before she could carry the tray off, Fitz was walking into the kitchen shirtless, with bed hair and rubbing the sleep out his eyes.

"Ugh, I was supposed to bring this to you in bed." Olivia whined at her foiled plans.

"Sorry, I smelled bacon." Fitz smiled, and sat down on a bar stool in front of where Olivia stood. "Is that for me?" His smile grew. He was feeling much better. His migraine wasn't completely gone, but it had calmed down a great deal.

"Yes it is." Olivia gave him the plate with the sandwich. "I see you're feeling better."

Fitz had already taken a big bite from the sandwich before he spoke. "I am." Olivia reached over and wiped some chipotle mayo off the corner of his mouth. "That nap really did some good."

Olivia headed over to the fridge to grab Fitz a water. "I'm glad." She really was glad. Because she still ad to tell him she was pregnant, and she didn't want to tell him that when he wasn't feeling well or was in a bad mood. She already didn't anticipate a happy reaction from him, she didn't want to stack the odds against her any more.

Olivia didn't outright tell Fitz her news, she waited a while. Let him finish his sandwich, which didn't take long thanks to the large bites he was taking, and finish off his water. She stood on the other side of the bar, watching him the entire time. She didn't show it on her face, but on the inside, she was nothing but a ball of nerves. She was mentally preparing her speech, not knowing exactly how she was going to break the news to Fitz.

She had been staring so hard, that she didn't notice Fitz trying to talk to her. "Liv."

"Huh? What?"

Fitz chuckled. "I said what's wrong? You've been dazed for like the past five minutes."

Olivia shook her head, trying to get rid of the awkwardness and nerves. "Nothing." That didn't sound convincing, and judging by Fitz's face, he didn't think so either.

"Olivia you are a terrible liar, at least when you're lying to me you are." He was right, when it came to him, Olivia couldn't lie. He saw right through her, and it was only because he knew her so well. "What's wrong?"

Olivia knew she needed to just come out and say it. It wasn't as if she could keep it a secret, eventually they would have to have this talk. And Olivia preferred it be now, instead of months from now, when she comes home with a baby.

Olivia exhaled, getting her thoughts together and working up the courage to utter those two faithful words. "Fitz we need to talk."

Fitz immediately grew alarmed. Normally, when a woman started off with 'we need to talk' it generally wasn't about anything good. And most of the time it was a break-up. "Okay."

"I'm pregnant."

It was almost as if Fitz hadn't heard what Olivia said. She was waiting for a reaction from Fitz, any reaction, but she didn't get one. His face remained emotionless, she couldn't get a read on him.

"Did you hear me?"

Fitz blinked. Did he hear her? "Olivia that's not funny."

"Believe me Fitz, I wish I was joking."

Fitz was at a loss for words. Pregnant? How could she be pregnant? This wasn't not what he wanted to hear. "How did… how did this happen?"

Olivia nervously laughed. "Fitz you're a smart man, I think you know how it happened."

Fitz stood up from the bar chair. He needed to walk this off, he needed some air, he didn't know what he needed. Pregnant? That word just keep swirling around in his mind. Pregnant. With a baby, he was going to be a father. Fitz didn't know how to be a father; he didn't know the first thing to do with a baby. It was different with Teddy, Fitz could hand him over to his mother whenever. Who was he going to hand this baby over to? He couldn't just stop by for visits at someone else's house. No, this baby would be in his house. His bedroom, his bed, bathroom, living room, all over.

"What did you do?" Fitz was more so asking himself that question, but he'd spoke it out loud to where Olivia could hear him.

"Excuse me?"

Fitz went with it for whatever reason, and asked again. "What did you do?"

"What did I do? Fitz's you're not a dumb man, I'm sure you realize it takes two for a woman to get pregnant. I wasn't laying in that bed by myself when we made this baby." Was he serious? How dare he try and make this all her fault. "Look I don't want a baby right now either, but that's when happens when you have unprotected sex over and over again."

"Olivia I don't want a baby."

"Yeah I know, I got that loud and clear the first time you told me." Olivia was beginning to lose her cool. She expected a little pushback, but she didn't expect such a cold reaction from Fitz. "And if you didn't want a baby Fitz, then you should have actually used some of those condoms you bought."

Fitz stopped pacing, and stood still with his arms crossed. "So you want me to believe that it's just a coincidence that you get pregnant just one month after I tell you I don't want kids."

Olivia didn't like what he was implying. "I don't care what you believe Fitz, but that's the truth. And anyway, its not like I immediately got pregnant right after you said that."

"What does that mean?"

"I'm possibly already two or three months pregnant. Don't you dare make it seem like I'm trying to trap you with a kid."

"It's happened before."

"Oh right Fitz, because you're such a celebrity that women are just throwing themselves at you, hoping to have your baby." Fitz flared his nostrils and that vein in his neck begin to bulge, a clear sign that he was getting angry. "Look Fitz, I know this wasn't in the plan for either one of us. I know I said I wanted kids one day, but I didn't know one day would come so soon. But I happened, I'm pregnant and we have to deal with the fact that in a few short months, we're going to have to raise a child."

"Olivia I don't know the first thing about raising children. What the hell am I supposed to do?!"

"Be a man and figure it out!"

"How do I even know the kid is mine?!" Fitz shouted, and immediately when the question left his lips he knew he'd gone too far. He didn't even know why he said that. Fitz knew Olivia would never step out on him, he knew she wasn't that type of woman. He just wasn't thinking, and said the first dub thin that popped in his head.

If looks could kill, Fitz would be six feet under right now. Olivia was beyond pissed; she had never wanted to hit someone more than she wanted to punch Fitz right now. _How dare he? He's basically calling me a whore right now. I've only been with one man in my entire life and he knows that!_

Olivia didn't know what to do with herself right now. She feared if she spoke right now, she would saw something she would regret, so she said nothing. Her fist remained balled at her sides, and she willed herself not to swing in Fitz's direction. She didn't think men should hit women, but she also didn't condone women hitting on men either, just because they were angry.

Olivia waited for Fitz to say something, anything. More like an apology for being such an ass. But it never came. He just stood just as still as she was, and just as quiet Fitz wasn't trying to take back what he said, and she wasn't getting that apology anytime soon either. Realizing this, Olivia decided it was time for her to go.

As she walked passed him, Fitz made an attempt to stop her by grabbing her arm, but Olivia was so quick to snatch it away from him.

"Olivia."

"Fuck you." Olivia's voice was so menacing, and her eyes were so hard and harsh. This was a side of Olivia Fitz had never seen. She was angry, beyond angry, there wasn't even a name for the level of angry Olivia was on. And she cursed! Fitz hated that he was the cause that drove Olivia so close to anger that she actually cursed. Fitz learned he didn't like the way it sounded coming from her mouth, especially not directed at him.

When Olivia snatched away from him, Fitz didn't try to stop her again. He figured he'd let her go to another room and cool off. But when as he sat back down on the bar stool, he heard the elevator chime and the doors open.

"Olivia." Fitz called out to her, jogging towards the doors, but by time he got there, the doors were already closing. "Dammit." Still shirtless and without shoes, Fitz went to the other elevator, the one that lead to the lobby, Olivia was in the one that went directly to the parking garage. Fitz would've have had a better chance at catching up to Olivia, had it not been for the people who stopped the elevator on their floor to go down.

By the time he got the parking garage, the space Olivia normally parked in was empty and he didn't see her car in any of the other spaces. He reached for his cellphone in his pocket, but then remembered he was in pajamas. "Shit!"

Fitz went back up to the penthouse to get his cellphone and immediately called Olivia. He didn't want her out by herself, and driving while she was upset. He called her cell, and it rang out until he got her voicemail. He called two more times and got her voicemail again. He didn't know it, but Olivia had forgotten her cellphone back at her house in Sag Harbor, so she couldn't answer it even if she wanted to.

Fitz knew he fucked up. He knew he went above and beyond a fuck up, he didn't even know what to call it. Now, Olivia had stormed out, he had no idea where she was going and she wasn't answering his calls. All he could think about right now, was the way Olivia looked at him. She'd never looked at him that way before. She never looked that way at anyone before. It was pure hatred he say on her face, and it killed Fitz to know that was directed to him.

He didn't mean to say the things he said. It was just a mixture of his shock and fear, that got the better of him. Fitz didn't know that first thing on how to raise a child. Being and uncle and being a father are two drastically different things. It was one thing to play with the kid for a few hours, give him a bottle or two. But it was another thing to now have to go above and beyond that. His mother wasn't coming back for him in a few hours, no you were stuck with this kid for the next eighteen years.

What if he did something wrong? What if this kid turned out to be the worst thing in humanity all because of the way he raised him? Fitz didn't want that kind of pressure. It was selfish, he knew, but he couldn't help it.

What a fucking day he was having. He found out he was going to be a father and possibly lost his girlfriend all in one day. And it still wasn't over for him. Fitz knew he wouldn't be going to sleep tonight, until he got in touch with Olivia and knew she was okay.

 **This chapter wasn't that long, but I wanted to cut it off here and pick up where we left off in the next chapter.**

 **So Olivia's pregnant… I know I got a few PM and reviews from people that didn't want Olivia to be pregnant, but sorry she is. I had planned for her to become pregnant all along, I just hadn't made up my mind when exactly that would happen. Until ow that is. I just love drama in stories, and I like making things way more complicated than it has to be, it's what I live for. So Olivia's pregnant and Fitz is being a scared asshole about it.**

 **Also, like I said in another story of mine (Nature V Nurture) I'm not a doctor, nor have I ever been pregnant. So I don't know personally how a woman can be pregnant for months and not know it, but I did read that it was possible. Rare, but possible.**

 **Also, I have no idea when the next update will be. I would like to tell you it will be soon, but I don't want to lie to you. I don't get paid for this, and I have an actual paying job to worry about. So this isn't my top priority like I would like it to be. But I can promise you that I won't just stop updating all together. It might be a week or two or more (don't judge me) but I will update again. So until then…**

 **Catch You Later...**


	27. Chapter Twenty-Seven: Stepping Up

**Chapter Twenty-Seven: Stepping Up**

Fitz pulled his car into the parking garage at about nine o-clock that same night. After Olivia left his penthouse in a rage hours before, he'd spent all afternoon out looking for her. He'd driven around just about the entire city, hoping to find her. He had no idea where specifically to look, so he just looked all over. He had gone by her old brownstone first, to see if she'd gone back there, but no one was home but Alex, and she didn't know where Olivia was either. And even if she did, she wouldn't tell Fitz.

Fitz had left more messages to count on Olivia's cellphone. He'd left so many messages, that he filled up her answering machine. Fitz was beginning to get real worried now. It was beginning to get dark, and Olivia was still missing. She'd been gone all day, and no one knew where she was.

Fitz felt even more terrible knowing, he was the cause of all this. Why'd he have to say that to her? It wasn't even like he meant it. He knew if Olivia was really pregnant, that he was the father. Fitz knew he was Olivia's first and still the only man she'd ever been with.

He didn't mean half the things he said, he was just scared. Scared of being a father. Scared of being responsible for another human being. He didn't know why he was so set in stone about not having a kid, but he meant it. And now here Olivia was blowing up all his plans.

He'd be the first to admit that he handled the situation… poorly, which is an understatement. But now, he'd give anything to just find Olivia and try to make things right. He still wasn't happy about their 'situation', but he didn't want to lose Olivia over it.

As the elevator doors opened to his penthouse, Fitz rushed put, hoping that maybe Liv had come back while he was out looking for her. He called out her name, but the only one to answer was Annie. Fitz was disappointed to say the least. Annie told Fitz that she hadn't seen Olivia since she left earlier that afternoon. Fitz was defeated, he had run out of places to look for Olivia, and she clearly didn't want to be found. After telling Annie she could take off for the night, Fitz went into his office for a drink.

He was half enjoying his scotch behind his desk, when he picked up his phone to call Alex again. She answered on the fourth ring out of breath and panting. There was loud music in the background and she was shouting to speak over it.

"Hello?"

"Alex its Fitz." Fitz felt himself yelling as well, and he wasn't even in the room with her.

Alex used the remote to pause the television. She was currently working out with Shaun T's insanity DVD workout program. She didn't work out often, but she'd gained a few pounds recently and wanted to shed the extra weight off.

Alex sighed into the receiver. She was tired of Fitz calling her over and over. Alex had no idea where her sister was, and even if she did, she wouldn't tell Fitz. When Fitz had come by the house earlier tonight, she'd forced him to tell her why her sister had run out on him. And Fitz was honest with his explanation. Safe to say Alex was not on his side.

"What do you want Fitz? And make it quick. This workout is really kicking my ass, and if I stop now I'll never finish." Alex drank a big gulp of her ice-cold Gatorade.

"Have you heard form Olivia?"

"No I have not, and even if I had, I'm not sure I would tell you. I'd probably make you suffer for a few more hours."

"This isn't funny Alex. She's been gone for hours now, it's getting dark and I'm really worried about her."

"Well who's fault is that?"

"Mine I know, but I'm allowed to be worried." Fitz growled. "I've been all over this city looking for her, I've even had Tom out looking. I've been calling her nonstop and leaving messages on her phone and-"

"Well she couldn't answer your call even if she wanted to, she left her phone back in Sag."

"What?"

"She left in a hurry. She was pretty freaked out when she thought she was pregnant. I'm mean she had to be if she drove all the way here to the city for a pregnancy test. I'm pretty sure they have pregnancy tests in Sag Harbor."

"You took her?"

"Yeah."

"Why didn't she come to me?"

"Oh please your reaction earlier is exactly why she didn't come to you first. Come on, do you honestly believe it would've been better if you knew sooner?" Fitz was silent, he didn't answer. "I didn't think so. Look Olivia was already nervous as shit about being pregnant, and she was just scared shitless about telling you. She just knew you were going to freak out and not be the least bit happy. And quite honestly, I was hoping you would prove her wrong. For once, I was in your corner, but you just had to go a screw it up and prove her right. I mean honestly Fitzgerald, the best you could come up with was to question her loyalty to you? Why do guys always jump to conclusions?"

"It was stupid alright; I didn't mean it. I was just confused. Olivia had just dropped a baby bomb on me and I was scared. My filter was temporarily broken."

"Well then fix it, and go apologize to my sister you dipshit."

"How am I supposed to do that, when I don't even know where she is?"

"Figure it out." Alex said, right before she hung up the phone.

Alex sympathized with Fitz just a little. She could only imagine what he must be feeling after learning he was going to be a father to a baby he didn't plan nor want. But that didn't excuse his behavior towards her sister. And Olivia wasn't off the hook either, Alex was pissed with her as well. She didn't like that Olivia just ran off, it was childish. But Alex was more pissed that Olivia hadn't called to tell her where she was going. Alex knew she forgot her phone at home, but she had to be somewhere with a phone or at least near one.

Just as Alex was about to put the phone back on the hook, it began to ring. She answered right away thinking it was Fitz calling her back for hanging upon him.

"Look Fitz I'm not-"

"Fitz called you?" Olivia cut her off on the other end.

"Uh yeah he did, and has been all night long. He's been driving around this entire city like a madman looking for you ever since you decided to pull a Losing Isaiah and run away from home."

"Isaiah didn't run away, his mother left him in a dumpster."

"Okay, but you got my point. And shame on you for not telling me where you were. I was worried too you know." Alex chastised her.

"I didn't have my phone."

"Oh but you've conveniently got one now. What are you doing anyway? Where are you?"

"The Hilton. I don't know how long I'd been driving around, before I decided to stop. I didn't feel like driving all the way back to Sag, and no offense I didn't want to come back to the brownstone either."

"Well fuck you too."

"I just wanted to be alone Lex, clear my head."

Alex sighed. "Fine. But the next time you need to 'clear your head' let a bitch know where you're are at first."

"I will."

"So how is the head clearing going?"

"It's going great. I just spent the last hour and a half in my jacuzzi tub. Those jets are heavenly."

"I bet. You know Fitz has been calling you nonstop."

"I left my phone at home."

"I know, and I told him that. And he told me what happened between you two."

"Everything?"

"Pretty sure yes."

"I told you he would react this way. I knew it. I knew he wouldn't be happy, not even just a little bit. I shouldn't have even told him."

"Right, and what were you going to do when you started showing? Told Fitz you swallowed a soccer ball?"

"Maybe."

Alex chuckled. "You are ridiculous. He needed to know Liv."

Olivia sighed. "I don't want to talk about this."

"Well you're not going to have a choice pretty soon. You know, you're eventually going to have to talk to him. The two of you are going to have to figure out how to deal with this."

"There's nothing to deal with, I'm having this baby."

"Okay, glad to hear. But the two of you still need a plan. You have some serious things to talk about. For instance, will the two of you be raising this baby together or separate? Who's the baby going to live with? Are you moving back here- and personally, I wish you would."

"Alex I'm not moving back to the city."

"Why not?" Alex whined. She really wished Olivia would move back already. She didn't like living by herself.

"Alex I like it in Sag Harbor. I have a life there now and a business that's doing good. Besides, I'd much rather raise my child there than in the city."

"What's wrong with the city? You've lived here your entire adult life and you loved it."

"Yes I did, but I like that I have an actual yard at my home. That I can take more than ten steps from my front door and not be in the busy street. I love that I'm not stuck in bumper to bumper traffic anytime I want to go somewhere. I love that it's actually quiet at night, and I can sleep without hearing cars honking, people yelling and the occasional gunshot."

"Oh please you never heard gunshots."

"But I could have is my point. Lex you know I've always wanted my _Where the heart is_ ending."

"Oh God here we go." Alex groaned. Olivia loved the movie _Where the heart is_ , and all she could talk about was one day, she would have a family, and she could sit out on her own porch watching her kids in the yard, drinking chocolate milk as the sun went down.

"I want my chocolate milk and sunset Alex."

"You know that's a movie right? And you know how ridiculous you sound everything you say that."

"I don't care, I want it. And I can't get it if I move back to New York City."

"Ugh, I hate you."

"You love me."

"Whatever. I'm still going to hang up on you."

"That's fine with me. I want to order some room service anyway. I'm starving." She hadn't anything since that morning, she really was starving. "Oh and Lex, if he calls you again, please don't tell him where I am."

"Yeah whatever."

"I mean it Lex. I know I have to talk to him eventually, but I just need a few more hours to myself."

"Alright, I won't tell him."

"Thank you."

 **X**

The next morning, Olivia checked out of her hotel around ten. She felt refreshed from the one night of luxury she got. She'd spent all of yesterday afternoon enjoying her jacuzzi tub, watching TV, and eating whatever she wanted. Olivia wasn't one to drown her feelings with food, but yesterday she did.

Before she gassed up her tank for the drive back home, she called her sister and told her that she was leaving. She thought about going to see her parents before she left, but rethought that idea. She wasn't ready to tell her parents she was pregnant yet. Olivia wasn't showing, so the only way they could know was if she told them, and she didn't think she'd be able to keep it a secret long if she was sitting right in front of them.

Olivia wasn't embarrassed or ashamed of being pregnant, but she knew her parents would be less than excited about a grandbaby on the way. And Olivia had already dealt with Fitz's disappointment, she didn't need anymore. Eli would more than likely just be upset that Fitz was her baby daddy. But Dianna would be more upset that Olivia was having a baby out of wedlock. Dianna wasn't completely old school or traditional, but she was close enough. She didn't want her kids having premarital sex, yet along having a baby without being married first. Dianna was in for a real shocker, once Alex finally decides to come out the closet.

The entire ride back to her house was for the most part quiet. The radio played quietly in the background, but Olivia wasn't paying any attention to it. She was too deep in thought. And surprisingly, it wasn't about Fitz. No, she was in deep thought about her baby. She was excited. She couldn't wait until she could get a doctor's appointment. She was looking forward to the day she started to show. She didn't feel pregnant right now, besides her upset stomach a few weeks ago, she hadn't had many symptoms of a pregnancy.

Olivia was already planning how she would decorate the nursery. She was thinking a Lion King theme, regardless of gender, that was her favorite Disney movie growing up. She already had a to do list together and a shopping list of things she needed to get before the baby arrived. Bottles, diapers, wipes, crib, bassinet, stroller, car seat, a breast pump because she was definitely going to breast feed. Olivia was too excited making this mental list in her head. She was going to have too much fun picking all this stuff out. She just hoped that Fitz would have come around by then in order to help her pick some things out.

Thinking about him now, made Olivia think about something her sister had said yesterday on the phone. Alex had a point when she said Olivia and Fitz have somethings to work out. She was right. Olivia wanted to be with Fitz, but if she had to choose between her baby and Fitz, she would choose her baby each time. Olivia had just discovered she was pregnant and already she was a mama bear.

And if she and Fitz decided to raise this baby together, Olivia had no intentions of moving back to the city. She would be over the moon if Fitz decided to move in with her in the house, but she knew the chances of that were slim to none. Fitz loved the fast pace of the city. But more than that, he wouldn't want to leave his business, just as Olivia did want to leave hers.

So how would this work? Would she have to send her baby down to the city to stay with Fitz on the weekends? Or a week? The thought of her baby being away from her already upset Olivia, and she subconsciously put her hand on her belly. Safe to say, she and Fitz needed to have a serious conversation.

 **X**

Olivia got back to her house around one, it took her almost three hours to get home due to the light traffic on the roads and the frequent bathroom stops she had to make. It was either a pregnancy symptom or the big gulp she'd been sipping on the entire ride.

Before she even pulled into her driveway, she noticed Fitz's car in her carport. Then she noticed Fitz sitting on one of the lounge chairs she had on her front porch. Olivia wondered how long he'd been out there waiting for her to come home, and had half the mind to keep driving, just to make him wait even longer. Olivia also wondered how he even knew she was on her way home and how he beat her there.

Olivia parked her car beside his, under her carport. Sometimes she really wished she had a garage instead of just a carport. After she gather herself for a moment, Olivia turned off the engine and got out the car. Instead of going through the side door like she normally did, she walked around to the front of the house. Fitz stood when she walked up the steps. He looked like he hadn't slept, and Olivia found it oddly comforting.

Neither of them spoke. Fitz just stood with his hands in his pockets looking for the right words. He'd planned this entire speech in his head while he was waiting for Olivia to show, but now he couldn't even think of the first word.

"How'd you know I was here?" Olivia finally broke the silence.

"Alex."

"Right." Olivia walked further on the porch and sat on the same bench lounger he was on a moment before. "So I take it you came to talk." Fitz nodded and sat beside her. "So talk."

"I'm sorry."

Olivia humorlessly chuckled. "That's all you got?"

"I was an idiot."

"Keep going."

"I… I was caught off guard when you told me you were pregnant. And I admit now that I didn't handle it well, but at the time Liv I didn't know how to react. I was scared and nervous and I put my foot in my mouth."

Olivia nodded in agreement. "Yeah you did."

"Liv I've never been a father before-"

"Well Fitz I've never been a mother before." Olivia cut him off. "Being around my baby cousins and friend's babies is way different from raising one of your own. I'm scared. I'm nervous too. But I also see the good in all this. I see in a few months that I'll have a baby in my arms, one that I made with a man that I love with all my heart. And I know that it won't always be easy, but I at least thought that we would have each other to lean on when it got rough."

"Olivia I will always be there for you. For anything." Fitz confirmed.

"Will you? Because it sure didn't feel like it yesterday. I mean I didn't expect you to be jumping off the walls, over the moon, but I at least… you didn't even seem the least bit happy Fitz. You reacted like I'd just given you the worst news in the world. Like I'd just ruined your life. Is having a baby that bad to you? Is having a baby with me that bad?" Tears formed in Olivia's eyes, thinking she was the reason for Fitz's hesitancy. If she was thinking in her right mind, she'd now how ridiculous that was.

"No Livvie. Of course not. Baby I love you and nothing you could ever do will change that." Fitz assured her. "I'm just scared. And I know I keep saying that over and over again, but that's the only way I know how to explain to you what I'm feeling." Fitz took her hands in his. "When I was out looking for you yesterday, I saw this man and his son in park. They were trying to fly kites. The kid couldn't have been more than three years old, but he was having the time of his life flying kites with his dad." Fitz smiled thinking about the memory. "For the shortest time, I imagined that was me and our son. It faded away as quickly as the thought came, but it was enough for me to realize that becoming a father wouldn't be the worst or most scariest thing in the world to do. And I know that I will be far from perfect, but I'm willing to try."

That was all Olivia wanted and needed to hear. "Really?"

"Yes." Fitz smiled, and wiped Olivia's tears away. She'd been strong up until this point, but now that she felt some supports from Fitz, she felt comfortable enough to left her emotions get the better of her.

"I'm scared. What if I mess up?" Olivia hadn't felt comfortable enough to share her fears with him until now.

"Then I guess we'll just have one fucked up kid."

Olivia laughed despite herself and allowed Fitz to pull her onto his lap. She put her head on his shoulder, and her arms around his waist. She sighed, when she felt him kiss the top of her head.

"I'm sorry." Fitz whispered again.

"I'm sorry too."

"For what?"

"For running away. Alex told me you were looking all over the city for me. I didn't mean to make you worry."

"Where'd you go anyway?"

"The Hilton. I didn't feel like driving all the way home and I didn't want to go home to Alex either. How long had you been out here waiting?"

"Not too long. The moment Alex told me you were heading up here, I got on the road. I was breaking all kinds of traffic laws. I got pulled over twice."

"Fitz."

"I only got one ticket though, the first guy gave me a warning."

"Fitz?"

"Hmm?"

"Did you mean what you said?"

"Yeah." Fitz confirmed, kissing the top of her head again. "Every word."

 **X**

The next morning, Fitz woke up earlier than Olivia. The sun hadn't even awakened when Fitz did. The night, Fitz had troubles getting to sleep and now he was having troubles staying asleep. His mind was still going, still taken from the news of Olivia's pregnancy and the fact that he was about to become a father. Fits wished that he could be excited. He wished the he could even pretend that he was as happy as Olivia seemed to be. But he could. Fitz's feelings were of the exact opposite.

Years ago, Fitz's father had this same dilemma, when he learned Marilyn was pregnant with their first child. He had the same doubts and fears Fitz was experiencing now. Gerry was also worried about his career. He was still playing professional ball when Fitz was born. At the time, Gerry had this big irrational fear that having a kid would mean the end of his football career. Obviously, that wasn't the case.

Gerry eventually came along, he learned to enjoy and got excited about the prospect of becoming a father. Teaching his son football, playing catch in the backyard. And when Fitz was born, Gerry didn't think it was possible to love another human being the same way again. The Patrick was born, then lastly his baby girl was born. And it seemed as if Gerry's world was finally complete. Fitz can only hope that his story will have the same outcome as his father's.

He didn't want his child to come into this world and not feel the love of his father. That wouldn't be right for his kid. Fitz hoped that when his son or daughter is born into this world, that he will love him or her with everything in him.

Fitz was taken from his thoughts, when Olivia stirred in her sleep. She moaned and turned over onto her back. The sheet that was once around her waist now lay below her knees, revealing the oversized _Prince_ t-shirt she was wearing. The shirt had slid up over her hips, exposing her underwear and a portion of her stomach. Fitz pushed her shirt up even more, revealing the rest of her stomach. It was still flat. Olivia didn't have abs, but it was still flat and soft. There certainly weren't any indications that she was pregnant.

Fitz moved his hand to rest on her stomach, but at the last minute he pulled back. He was sure what made his do so, but he didn't touch her. Instead opting to stare down at her belly slowly moving up and down as she breathed.

Fitz stayed that way for about an hour more, until he decided to go downstairs to make breakfast for himself and Olivia. He left her snoring lightly in bed, and headed downstairs. He started the coffee pot that he had to fish out of the back of her cabinets and the coffee from the back of her pantry. Since Olivia didn't drink coffee, she felt no need to keep the coffee maker out or the coffee cluttering up her space. Thinking about Liv, Fitz took out the tea kettle and put some water on for her tea.

Fitz looked in her fridge, and frowned at the lack of food inside. He would have to take her grocery shopping for the house. He did manage to find a package of English muffins, and he popped two in her toaster. He found some almond butter and spread that on her muffin. He also found a couple bananas and some more fruit in a basket. He sliced them up and plated it beside her muffin. It wasn't a gourmet breakfast, but it was the best he could do with what he had.

Fitz was reading the paper at the bar, sipping his coffee and waiting for Olivia's tea to finish. He had just turned a page, when Olivia came down the steps with a quickness. Fitz immediately noticed her face and expression. It wasn't one of pleasure.

"You okay?" Fitz asked.

Olivia didn't answer, instead she headed straight for the coffee pot on the counter and ppoured the entire pot down the drain. She turned the water on, making sure every drop of coffee went down the drain.

"So, no coffee this morning?" Fitz asked jokingly.

"Ugh!" Olivia loaded the coffee pot, making sure to close the door, anything to get that coffee smell to go away. "If I didn't like the smell of coffee before, I certainly don't appreciate it now. I just spent the past half hour with my head in the toilet."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't think about that."

"It's okay. Just no more coffee for the next few months please." Olivia walked over to where he was at the bar and stood between his legs, eyeing the breakfast he made for her. "Is some of that for me?"

"All of it is actually. And I put some tea on for you."

Olivia reached over and grabbed a half of the muffin off the plate. "Mmm, thank you." She puckered her lips, and Fitz didn't hesitate to pop a kiss on her lips. But her reaction wasn't what he was expecting. "Ugh! Oh God!"

"Well that not the normal Oh God I normally get out of you."

"Fitz." Olivia groaned. "Did you drink that coffee?"

"I had a sip of a cup."

"Gross, you taste so gross right now."

"Ouch."

"Just go brush your teeth please."

"Is this what I have to look forward to for the next few months?"

"No, because you are not allowed to drink coffee as long as this baby is messing with my senses."

After Fitz went upstairs to brush his teeth, Olivia talked him into taking the dogs out for their morning walk. Olivia wasn't up too it this morning, and honestly Fitz wouldn't mind so much if he only had to walk Pongo. Pongo had long since warmed up to him, but for whatever reason, Dipstick hadn't warmed up to him yet.

Standing at the back door, sipping on her tea, Olivia watched Fitz playing outside with the dogs. He'd come back from a quick job around the neighborhood, and now he was playing fetch in the back yard. She could get use to this, Olivia thinks, as she rubs her belly. She felt like she was living out one of those cheesy movies on lifetime. The wife watches the dad playing outside with the pets or the kids on a bright sunny day. All they were missing was the white picket fence and water sprinklers.

The phone rang on her counter top and Olivia broke her gaze to anseer it. She saw the caller ID and answered.

"Hey Lex."

"Hey." Alex spoke hesitantly. She didn't know if Fitz had made it to Olivia's or not, and if he had, she didn't know if Olivia was pissed at her or not for telling Fitz where she was going. "Have you heard from Fitz?"

I'm watching him run around my backyard now. He got here yesterday. But you already knew that, since you were the one who told him where I was."

"I'm sorry Liv. But he sounded real desperate and he was real worried about you. Plus, I thought you two really needed to talk."

"I'm not mad Alex."

"You're not?"

"No, you were right, we did need to talk. Last time there mostly just a bunch of yelling and storming out."

"So, what'd he say? Did he apologize for being an ass?"

"Yeah, he said he was sorry. Gave this whole spiel about him being scared, which I get. But…"

"But what? You sound like you don't believe him."

"I don't know Lex. I mean just the other day, he was so adamant about not wanting a kid, then the next day I'm to believe all that's changed just because he had a pretty speech planned? I mean, this isn't a decision over vanilla or chocolate. This is baby or no baby, you can't just flip flop your mind every day."

"Olivia if he says he wants to have a kid now, then why are you trying to twist it into something else? This is what you wanted."

"Exactly. What if he's just saying all this stuff because he knows it's what I want to hear and not because he means it?"

"I don't know Liv. I mean eventually you'll discover the truth. I guess right now, it's just a risk you're going to have to take."

 **X**

Around three o'clock that same day, Olivia and Fitz both sat nervously in the waiting room of Hamptons Gynecology and obstetrics. Olivia had called ahead, and by chance, they had a last-minute cancelation and was able to squeeze her in for an appointment that afternoon. Olivia was nervous. She was ninety-nine percent sure she was pregnant, but actually getting the confirmation and possibly seeing the baby today was freaking her out.

She was more so nervous about at Fitz's reaction would be. When she told him she managed to get an appointment today, she was more shocked that he readily agreed to go, and she didn't have to ask. She expected him to give her a little pushback, but he did. Maybe Alex was right, maybe she was selling him short.

Fitz had been hold her hand ever since they left her house for their appointment. He helped her into his car, and took hold of her hand again after he'd gotten settled in the driver's seat. And now in the waiting room, he was still holding her hand. Although she kind of wished he would let go. Only because his hands were sweating and his was shaking his legs, which in turn was making shake.

Olivia had never seen Fitz so nervous before. In fact, she'd never seen him this way before, Fitz didn't get nervous. He was always in control of every situation, he always knew what was coming next. Maybe that was the problem. Maybe the fact that he couldn't control this particular situation and the fact that he had no idea what to expect next was what was bothering him. For once in his adult life, Fitz wasn't in control and that both bothered and unnerved him.

"Olivia Pope." Olivia name was called, by a small fair skinned woman with platinum blonde hair and light blue scrubs. "How are you today?" She asked, once Fitz and Olivia had passed through the doorway.

"A little nervous is we're being honest."

The woman chuckled at Olivia, and affectionately rubbed her arm. "All first time mothers are, but there's no need to be nervous. Honestly."

Before they were shown to a room, Olivia had her weight, blood pressure and other test taken. Then she was given a gown and shown to her room to wait for her doctor. She was told it would be only ten minutes at the most, but Olivia and Fitz found themselves waiting for almost half an hour for their doctor to come to their room.

"This is ridiculous." Fitz complained for the fourth time. "You'd expect from nice establishment that you'd be serviced in a timely manner."

"Fitz please just relax." Olivia was laying down on the exam table, reading a pamphlet that she should really put down. It was a pamphlet about the possible complications that could occur during a pregnancy. Olivia was just driving herself insane reading page after page and the complications just kept getting worse and worse. "Jesus, why do they keep this kind of stuff in here?" Olivia tossed the pamphlet back on the small table in the corner. Fitz wasn't paying her any attention, he was busy peeking through the blinds on the door. "Fitz will you please cut it out?"

"It's rude Olivia. It's just plain rude to have us in here waiting to see someone after almost half an hour. Especially when we were told it would only be ten minutes."

"The waiting room was packed when we were in there, I'm sure their just busy today."

"Well then they need to hire more staff to handle the work load."

Olivia rolled her eyes, and rested back on the exam table. "I'm sure someone will be in here shortly."

"I'm sure they will be too. I'm tired of fucking waiting." Fitz headed for the door.

"Fitz don't you dare!" Olivia shot off the bed, but she was too slow. Fitz had already swung the door open and was gone before she could reach him. Too embarrassed to follow him, Olivia stayed in the room, with her head in her hands. She could hear a raised voice but was sort of muffled, she couldn't make out what Fitz was saying, but she knew it wasn't anything polite.

Not even two minutes later, Fitz came back into the room, with a red face, followed by a man in a lab coat and a similar red face. Although his face was red from either embarrassment or fear and not of anger as Fitz's was.

"Hello, I'm doctor Jackson. So sorry about the wait, we've got a full house today and we're a little understaffed."

"It's no problem really. He's just very impatient."

Dr. Jackson gave her a look like 'no kidding'. "So Ms. Pope-"

"Olivia please. And this is my boyfriend Fitz. I'm sure he didn't introduce himself earlier." Fitz didn't speak, he'd said what he needed to say outside.

"It's lovely to meet you." Dr. Jackson cleared his throat. "The both of you. So, you took a pregnancy test, and I'm assuming it came back positive."

"Yes."

"When was your last menstrual cycle?"

"Um, a few weeks ago."

"How many is a few?"

"Like eleven or twelve." Olivia was slightly embarrassed.

"I see."

"I've never had a normal cycle. That's why I didn't think anything of it."

"There's no need to be embarrassed. There have been women who've gone way further into their pregnancy not knowing they were caring a baby, some even up until they're pushing the kid out thinking it was gas." That made Olivia laughed. "It's good that you caught it earlier though. This way we can check you out, make sure everything is alright in there, and get you started on your prenatal care. And now that you know you're caring, you can begin to take better care of yourself. Meaning your diet and exercise, limiting stress."

Dr. Jackson had Olivia to lay back against the table and put her feet up in the stirrups. Fitz watched as the dr. picked up the probe, and roll what looked like a big condom over the tip, but he didn't say anything. That is until Fitz saw what the good doctor was about to do with that probe, did he speak.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, what the hell do you think you're doing?" Fitz had instinctively grabbed the man's wrist, rather tightly.

"Fitz what is the matter with you?" Olivia growled at him. If she wasn't so embarrassed or if it was happening to someone else and not herself, she might have found his naiveite humorous."

"Me? He's the one trying to stick wands up your vagina."

"That's his job Fitz."

"Isn't there something he can rub on your stomach?"

"Since I'm not sure how far along Ms. Pope is, I'm going to perform the ultrasound transvaginal."

"Fitz let him go."

"I don't like this."

"Well you are not the doctor Fitz. Are you going to get down there, and do it?" Fitz still hadn't let go of the man's wrist. "Fitz for Christ sake, he's not going to take pictures. The man is a professional, I'm sure he's done this a hundred times before. Now let him go."

Fitz finally let go of the man's wrist and let him continue with the ultrasound. He watched both the doctor and Olivia. He saw Olivia squirming, the further the doctor pushed that wand and Olivia's eyes closing and face wining in slight pain and discomfort.

"Aren't you finished yet?"

"Just a little while longer Mr. Grant."

"Well you're hurting her."

"Fitz." Olivia reached out to hold his hand, to possible get him to chill out. She found it slightly endearing how much he was caring for her right now, but he was also getting on her nerves. She turned her head towards the screen, and saw nothing at first, but the more Dr. Jackson moved the wand around, the more she could make out the baby. "Is that- is that it?" Olivia whispered, mostly to herself, but the doctor answered.

"Yes. That's is your baby. There's a hand and another, a foot and over here is the other."

"Oh my God. It's really in there." Olivia couldn't believe that she was actually pregnant. That there was an actual little human growing inside of her right now. Although she'd already know, today just made it all the more real to her. She looked up to Fitz, but his eyes were glued to the monitor screen. She tried to read his expression, but couldn't. The only bright side, was that he didn't seem to be upset or angry.

"The fetus looks to be around 2 inches long, which would put your around eleven to twelve weeks. Which lines up with the last menstrual cycle you can remember."

"And it looks okay?"

"So far so good. Length is within the correct range, and so is the weight."

"Can you tell what it is?" Olivia asked.

"Well right now, you're slightly under the marker when we could be able to tell you a definite sex. But possibly in your next visit or two, we should be able to tell if we need barrettes or bowties."

"Thank you dr. Jackson. For squeezing us in today."

"My pleasure."

"I'm sure that's a lie, but thank you anyway."

Before they left the doctor's office, Olivia made another appointment with the receptionist for the first of next month.

 **X**

Much like the car ride to the office, the ride home was silent. Olivia was too busy staring at her at her ultrasound picture to carry on a conversation with Fitz. And that was just fine with Fitz, because he was too busy thinking about the fact that Olivia was pregnant. It truly sunk in to him that he was about to be a father, when he saw that ultrasound and heard his baby's heartbeat for the first time.

Fitz didn't know what to think, he was a mixture of emotions right now. And although he was scared shitless, he also felt something else. Something he couldn't explain, it was almost like pride. Every time he looked over to Olivia still admiring the ultrasound, he warmed inside. 'I did that' He'd think. Fitz was also feeling his overprotective nature growing by the minute. Fitz was a naturally caring and protective person, but it doubled the day he met Olivia. And now that his seed was growing inside her, it was tripled. You could say a lot about Fitz, but you couldn't say that he didn't care for anyone or take care of his own.

"What do you think about Salmon tonight?" Fitz looked at Olivia, but she could tell he hadn't heard what she said. "Salmon? Tonight, for dinner? I've been in the mood for Salmon. And I saw this recipe in a magazine that I wanted to try." Fitz began to laugh, which in turn made Olivia laugh. "What?"

"You're going to cook?" Fitz asked, still laughing.

"What?"

"Liv do you not remember almost burning down my house the last time you cooked."

"I did not."

"Liv I woke up to the smoke detector and a face full of smoke." Fitz was referring to the time Olivia tried to be sweet and cook him breakfast in bed. She'd started off well, but when she began to cook more than one thing at a time, everything went sideways. She burned the pancakes so bad, that the batter stuck to the pan and couldn't get it off. The bacon in the oven was black when it was finally taken out the oven and the eggs… Olivia didn't like to think about that disaster.

"It wasn't that bad, there wasn't that much smoke."

"Baby, I couldn't even see you in the kitchen there was so much smoke."

Olivia rolled her eyes, knowing Fitz was telling the truth. Olivia was just trying to do something nice for him, and it totally backfired on her. She was so upset and embarrassed that she had ruined the food and almost burned the kitchen. After they got most of the smoke under control, opening every door and window that could be opened, broke down in tears. Fitz tried to console her, but she ended up locking herself in his bedroom pouting underneath the covers. Fitz finally got her to come out with some Chinese takeout food. Olivia never did try to cook him food that involved an oven or a stove.

"Shut up Fitz! That was very traumatic for me."

"Traumatic for you? I thought you had burned down my house."

"Whatever. I've gotten better at cooking thank you very much. I have to feed myself someway, and my mother told me I couldn't live off takeout and restaurant food."

"Yeah well I guess I'll find out after you cook this salmon tonight."

"Yes you will. But we need to go to the market before we head home."

"We've got to get your prescription first."

 **X**

"Liv none of this is on the recipe list." Fitz complained for the third time as Olivia put yet another bunch of bananas into the basket Fitz was lugging around in the market. They had come in for the ingredients for Olivia's salmon dinner tonight. They had gotten most of the ingredients, except for the main thing they needed, Salmon. Olivia had gotten distracted by the fresh fruit for sale and was now filling their basket up with every fruit imaginable.

"I know, but I want some fruit." Olivia picked a few cherries from their bag and popped them in her mouth. When she was satisfied with the taste, she put the entire bag in the basket. "Now I need some cheese and crackers. I've got some brie cheese at home, but I need some Chevre Cheese to go with these cherries."

"Okay, now can we go please?"

"No, I can smell those peaches form here. I have to get some."

"Livvie-"

"Just go get a cart, I'm almost finished."

"Fucking hell." Fitz reluctantly went off to find a shopping cart, because Olivia had quickly filled up their small shopping basket. This was supposed to be a quick trip to the market, but Olivia had turned it into an hour trip.

After Fitz found the shopping carts, he dumped all their groceries into the cart and went to find Olivia. He figured she'd still be in the fruit section, but he didn't find her there. He walked around the market, until he spotted her at the meat section checking out the fish. She was bent over with her back towards him, unaware of him watching her ass bent over the cold case. And as she was unaware of Fitz, she was also unaware of the older gentleman in khaki slacks watching her ass as well.

Fitz watched the man turn away from Olivia's ass to her face to greet her in a hug.

"Max! What are you doing here?"

"Olivia Carolyn Pope as I live and breathe." Max pulled Olivia into a hug, squeezing her tight.

"What are you doing here Max? Last time I saw you you were living the life in Athens."

"Yeah well, needed a little change of scenery."

"To Sag Harbor?"

"New York actually. I'm just up here doing a little site seeing."

"New York is still quite a change from Greece."

Max just shrugged. Max was a man Olivia had met while she was traveling. She had spent quite some time in Athens Greece having the time of her life. She met Max while doing a little site seeing, and he became a tour guide for her. Olivia was skeptical about trusting a stranger in a foreign place, but there was something about Max. He showed her all the hot spots, and all the little hidden gems that only the locals knew about. Stuff that wasn't on the generic tourist guide. And overtime, Max became a good friend of Olivia'. After all the places Olivia had been all the people she'd met, Max was who she'd missed the most when she left off to another adventure.

"Olivia Pope. Mhm. You are still fine as hell."

Olivia chuckled. Max was definitely a ladies man, he'd tried one too many times to get with Olivia while she was in Athens. But she turned down every pass he made at her.

"Are you still 'Not dating right now'? That was the excuse you kept using with me."

"Max…"

"Oh don't tell me you're still caught up on the ex-boyfriend."

"Actually-"

"It's boyfriend now." Fitz came up from behind, cutting Olivia off and possessively gripping her hip. Fitz was glaring at Max, but because Max was the type of person to find humor in everything, he wasn't that intimidated by Fitz's little show.

"So you must be the infamous Fitz that I had the displeasure of hearing about every time I asked her for a date. I'm serious dude she talked about you for days, it was pretty fucking annoying." Max chuckled, but he was the only one laughing. Fitz was blowing smoke out his ears, and Olivia was subtly trying to tell Max to shut up.

"But hey, with a face that beautiful, she can talk about whatever she wants." Max winked at Olivia.

"Oh you're a cocky little son of a bitch huh." Fitz couldn't believe the nerve on this smug bastard.

"I just recognize beauty when I see it. And my friend, this is a rare beauty you've got here."

"I know that." Fitz, not at all subtly, moved Olivia behind him and out of Max's view. He was practically drooling on Olivia's shoes.

"Hey relax buddy." Max smiled. "She's totally digging you. I mean I tried to get at that for months and-"

"Okay." Olivia could sense the exact moment that Fitz was about to punch the daylight out of Max. Olivia would always tell Max that his mouth would get him beat up one day. Olivia made sure to stand between Fitz and Max, keeping the space, knowing Fitz would do anything while she was blocking him.

"It was nice seeing you again Max, but we've got to get going, we have dinner plans."

"Oh yeah sure." Max didn't seem to understand the danger he was in. His playful and no fuck to give personality didn't allow him to register Fitz's anger. "It was great seeing you again, maybe we could get together one of these days."

"Mhm." Olivia just smiled, she knew there was no way that was happening. "Bye now." Olivia grabbed hold of the cart and pushed it and Fitz away from Max and towards the checkout lines.

"Who was that clown?" Fitz asked as they stood in line for the registers.

"Maxwell Black." Olivia flipped through a People magazine. "I met him while I was in Athens. Remember I told you about the Photoshoot I did for Bazaar magazine and decided to stay afterwards. He was almost like a personal tour guide."

"How personal and what did he 'tour'?"

"Fitz you need to relax really." Olivia put her magazine back on the rack and smiled up at him, although he did not reciprocate. "Baby he was just a friend. Now and then. I haven't even seen him since u left Greece."

"Well you might have been friends, but he wanted much more than a friendly relationship with you. He was practically drooling over your ass."

"Well he can look all he wants." Fitz was about to get pissed off again, but Olivia cut him off. "Because, I only have eyes or you. You're the only man I want."

 **X**

"Oh my God baby. Thank you for saving dinner." Olivia shoveled another piece of salmon into her mouth, moaning once again as the fish melted in her mouth. After they had gotten home from the market, Olivia changed into more comfortable clothes and got started on dinner. She was doing fine at first, following the recipe on her phone, then things took a scary turn. Olivia didn't even know when she had started to go wrong, but things were terribly wrong. Thankfully, Fitz was able to step in and save the day and dinner.

"Well I couldn't let you starve, because I damn sure wasn't going to let you eat whatever it was you had in that pan." Fitz laughed thinking about the mysterious substance Olivia was cooking up. "How do you screw up so badly and you were following with a recipe the entire time?"

"I have no idea." Olivia laughed. "I swear to you I can cook better than what you've seen. I had to learn to cook to feed myself. I think it's you, you're a jinx."

"Oh it's my fault you can't cook?"

"Yes, every time you're bear when I'm cooking, I royally fail. So it has to be you."

"If you say so."

"I do." Olivia smiled. "So… We never really talked about the appointment today."

"Talk about what?"

"About the fact that I'm pregnant."

"We already knew that."

"Yes well now we know for sure."

"So what do you want to talk about."

Olivia sighed. "I want to know how you feel about it. I know what you said the other day, but so you still feel that way knowing for sure we're going to have a baby in six months."

"That seems like so far away."

"It'll creep up on us soon enough. So how do you feel now?"

"Livvie I told you I'm here and in this with you." Fitz reached over and held her hand on top of the table. "This is my baby too, and I'll be here to help you raise it. I'm not going anywhere." Fitz meant what he said. He planned on being there for Olivia and their baby every step of the way. He was an asshole when he learned he was going to be a father, but now he planned on being the best father to his child. He promised to give this baby a life that it deserved and that others could only dream of. And not only make a vow to himself to do right by his child, but he also vowed to do right by Olivia. She'd already put up with so much with him in their short relationship together. He vowed right there that he would do right by Olivia and give her the life she deserved as well.

"Marry me." Fitz blurted out before he could stop himself. But now that he had, he wasn't sure he wanted to take it back. Before, Fitz had never thought about getting married. Being married and children once were the last things on his list of things to do in life. After Mellie, Fitz didn't see himself as the married type of guy anymore. And there hadn't been another woman to come around to change him mind, until Olivia.

Now, Fitz could see himself married, to Olivia that is. He could see himself being the married type. And now that he and Olivia had a child on the way, he figured it was the right time.

Olivia was staring at Fitz like she misheard what he'd said. _Did he just as me to marry him? Or rather tell me to marry him? Because it didn't sound like a question to me. Was he serious?_

"What?"

"Marry me." Fitz repeated. It was a lot easy to say the second time around.

"Why?

"What?" That wasn't the answer Fitz was expecting to hear. "What do you mean why?"

"Why are you asking me? Now?"

"Because you're pregnant and I love you."

Olivia sighed, and let go of his hand. She was hoping he wouldn't say that. Olivia would love nothing more than to marry Fitz and be the little nuclear family that she'd been dreaming about since she was kid. She wanted the kind of marriage she saw her parents have growing up. She wanted that with Fitz, but not if he was only asking her to marry him because she was pregnant. That alone was no reason for anyone to just jump into marriage. She wanted a marriage out of love, not obligation.

"What's the matter. I thought you'd be happy."

"And I would be if you were doing it right and asking me for the right reasons."

"Olivia I love you."

"Yes, but that's not your only reason. You asked me because I'm pregnant, as if your obligated to marry me because you knocked me up." Fitz was about to say something, but Olivia held up her hand to silence him. "Fitz I would love to marry you. I've wanted to be your wife just months after meeting you. Believe me, I want out family, but not this way. I don't want you to blurt out 'marry me' just hours after we learn we're having a baby."

"I just want to do right by you." Fitz answered.

"You do. And you don't have to propose to me to be a father to out child. Now isn't the right time Fitz. But when the right time does come, I want you down on one knee asking me to marry you because you love me and because I make you so crazy happy that you want to spend the rest of your life with me." Fitz chuckled. "And I promise, I will say yes."

"Okay." Olivia leaned over the table with her lips puckered. Fitz met her halfway and connected their lips.

"And not that I'm a materialistic girl, but the next time you ask me to marry you, it'd be nice if you had a ring with you."

Fitz laughed again, he was in a surprising mood for a man whose marriage proposal just got rejected. "Yes ma'am."

 **X**

 **Until Next Time...**


End file.
